El Emisario de la oscuridad
by Ulick
Summary: El concilio fue destruido, los soldados del caos eliminados, y la llave se encuentra en su lugar. La pelea final esta a punto de comenzar. Historia terminada, capitulo extra proximamente.
1. Default Chapter

**El emisario de la oscuridad.**

Eran diez los hombres que estaban reunidos en esa habitación oscura, iluminada solamente por unas cuantas velas que se encontraban en medio de una vieja mesa con un ojo sin parpado en medio del lugar. Todos ellos vestían hábitos negros y portaban yelmos de metal oscuro, los cuales creaban la imagen del rostro de los lobos enfurecidos, a excepción de uno de ellos, en cuyo habito estaba pintado un dragón de color escarlata, su yelmo reflejaba un dragón con grandes cuernos y en su mano derecha portaba un báculo plateado, cuyo tamaño superaba fácilmente al de su portador y en uno de sus extremos se formaba la imagen de una serpiente. Este último era el líder del grupo que se encontraba presente y fue el primero en hablar.

- Mis estimados hermanos, me alegra que hayan llegado a esta reunión sin ningún tipo de incidente. Y es que la ocasión de adelantar nuestra reunión es de vital importancia para el concilio que presido, al punto que jamás llegara a ver una ocasión como esta en nuestras vidas.

- Señor Uroloki – le respondió uno de los presentes- he de pedirle que vaya al grano. Si el asunto es de la importancia que nos habla, entonces aplazarlo de la forma que lo esta haciendo no hará ningún bien.

- Tienes razón, no hago bien al aplazar esto, porque lo que diré ahora es lo que esperábamos desde hace años, algunos desde nuestra infancia. Hermanos, falta muy poco tiempo, tal vez solo unos cuantos días, para que el elegido se presente ante nosotros.

El silencio se apodero de los presentes. Las miradas se enfocaban al que llamaban "Uroloki" pero no parecía que ninguno tuviese algo que decir. El molesto silencio, que duro menos de lo que los presentes llegaron a pensar, fue finalmente interrumpido por el que estaba sentado a lado izquierdo del "Uroloki" y su reacción no fue la que su líder hubiese pensado.

- Señor, espero que se de cuenta la magnitud de que pueda respaldar lo que usted esta asegurando. De lo contrario deberá asumir las consecuencias de asegurar algo tan delicado como esto; las cuales me temo son sumamente graves para su persona.

- Me decepcionan hermanos – respondió con un tono que parecía mostrar tristeza- Después de tantos años ya deberían conocer perfectamente la pasión que tengo hacia el concilio y la Legión y algo tan bajo como el perjurio no entraría en mi mente. ¿Acaso, mis estimados hermanos, dudan de mi palabra?

- Por supuesto que no, mi estimado amigo – Respondió el que estaba a su lado rápidamente – pero necesitamos saber como llego a esa conclusión. Después de todo hace tanto que esperamos que este día llegue, y lógico que solicitemos la prueba en que se basa para asegurar algo de tan gran envergadura.

- Muy sencillo, Yo se lo dije – respondió una voz desde un rincón donde la luz de las velas no podía llegar.

Todos los presentes voltearon a ver y se sorprendieron de ver a quien hablaba. Aunque fuese un eterno espectador de las reuniones del concilio, el que estaba ente ellos no había hablado desde hace un par de años. Una capa negra le cubría prácticamente todo el cuerpo, exceptuando parte de su cabeza y su brazo derecho, mostrando en este ultimo una manga larga ajustada al brazo y un grueso guante, todo de color negro, y este portaba además una guadaña plateada, cuya cuchilla salía de las fauces abiertas de la imagen de una amenazadora serpiente. Pero si algo sobresalía del, era su contrastante mascara, totalmente blanca y que no reflejaba ninguna clase de rostro, exceptuando dos agujeros por donde eran visibles los ojos de su portador. Su forma de andar era lenta, pero segura, y fue de esta manera como este se acerco a la mesa donde estaban reunidos la mayor parte de los presentes.

- Leales miembros de este concilio – continuo el enmascarado al llegar a la mesa y colocándose atrás del Uroloki – No hay razones por la que deben dudar de la palabra del señor del concilio, ya que fui yo quien le dijo que el elegido ya estaba por aparecer. Debo decir que me decepciono un poco la reacción de todos ustedes, especialmente cuando esperaba una reacción llena de jubiló. ¿Acaso la fe en mi ha desaparecido?

Inmediatamente todos los presentes, incluyendo al Uroloki, se levantaron de sus asientos y se tiraron al piso, al tiempo que iniciaban un coro de disculpas. La patética escena no duro mucho tiempo, ya que el que estaba armado con la guadaña dio la orden de sentarse en sus puestos inmediatamente.

- Si creen que humillarse de esa forma desaparecerá mi disgusto, entonces este consejo a caído mas bajo de lo que incluso había llegado a pensar. Con todo, he decidido perdonarles, ya que la ocasión es demasiado importante para entretenernos con cosas tan tontas como esas. Escuchen bien, fue hace tres días que tuve la visión y es ahora que debo comunicárselos. Uroloki, continúa en mi lugar.

Al escuchar la orden, este se puso de pie y coloco su báculo sobre la mesa. Una vez que se aseguro que tenía la atención de todos los presentes comenzó a hablar.

- Hermanos, ahora les narrare la visión tal y como se me contado ha contado, pero solo lo haré una vez, así que presten atención. :

"Me encontraba en una ciudad, en un principio irreconocible a mis ojos. Todo era normal, inclusive tuve tiempo de reconocer el lugar en el que estaba soñando y camine en ella hasta encontrar un parque. Mientras meditaba el significado de un sueño tan insignificante, el cielo se oscureció y cayeron rayos por todo mí alrededor. Todas las edificaciones cayeron desde sus cimientos y todo ser vivo caía sin vida. Alce mi vista y pude verlo en el cielo, portando una maravillosa espada y una armadura también negra, en su espalda habían dos maravillosas alas negras, pero si lo mas maravilloso era una gran puerta, de un frío metal oscuro, que se abría lentamente, permitiendo entrar a un ser mas magnifico todavía. Y fue que me di cuenta que tenia ante mí, la visión de la llegada del elegido. Y eso es todo lo que te diré"

En cuanto se detuvo, todos los que lo oían mostraron señales de aprobación, ya sea por un grito o golpeando la mesa, todos menos uno, el mismo que anteriormente había expresado dudas ante el Uroloki. Este se levanto, y con un tono humilde dio muestras de sus reservas.

- Señor, usted sabe bien mi nivel de lealtad y entrega a la legión – le dijo al de la mascara blanca – y se bien que usted no nos mentiría jamás, pero no fue usted el que acaba de decir el mensaje, sino que fue el Uroloki, y aun cuando sea nuestro líder y hermano, todos sabemos bien que el no duda en mentirnos para cumplir un plan, especialmente cuando el resultado puede llegar a ser desastroso en las mas diversas formas. Lo que quiero decir, es que sospecho que usted no quiere decirnos algo y, aunque la llegada del emisario es un hecho, el concilio se vera afectado terriblemente y para ocultarlo ha hecho que el Uroloki sea quien nos de el mensaje.

Toda la mesa se lleno de expresiones de disgusto ante este comentario, pero tanto el Uroloki como el de la mascara blanca se mantuvieron impasibles. Esta último dio una señal para que todos callasen y dio una respuesta al punto de vista que acababa de escuchar, una que termino sorprendiendo a los presentes.

- Señores, me temo que he sido descubierto. Si, el concilio sufrirá terribles consecuencias para que esto se vea realizado, pero les aseguro que no es nada que no se haya previsto antes. Lo único que tal vez llegásemos será la perdida de nuestro anonimato. Sin embargo les prometo que, aunque debemos cometer las más viles acciones y sin duda algunos llegaran a tener perdidas, nuestra victoria hará que todas estas desgracias valgan la pena. ¿Algo que deseen agregar, soy todo oídos.

Nuevamente hubo silencio, hasta fue sustituidos por los murmullos que provoco cuando nuevamente el que mostraba sus dudas se puso de pie. Pero se calmo ante la pregunto que formulo y que causo satisfacción en todos los presentes.

- ¿Cuándo empezamos?

- Muy pronto, solo debemos preparar el escenario.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Era una tarde completamente normal en la torre de los titanes, y eso significaba que tanto el Chico Bestia como Cyborg peleaban por alguna tontería y Raven tenia que soportarlos mientras trataba de leer. Y como era también común, no podía evitar hablar con su tono irónico para tratar de callarlos.

- ¿Por qué no gritan con mas fuerza? Seguramente en la india tendrán curiosidad de saber si encontraran el control remoto.

- Raven – le respondió Cyborg – que nunca tendríamos estas discusiones…¡¡SI NO FUERA PORQUE EL CHICO BESTIA EXTRAVIA Y DESTRUYE LO QUE TOCA!

- NO HACES MAS QUE EXAGERAR, SI ALGO TE SALE MAL LO UNICO QUE HACES ES ECHARME LA CULPA.

- ah, discúlpame bestita, tienes razón estoy exagerando, después de todo no has hecho mas que unas pequeñas torpezas, ¡COMO DESTRUIR UNAS DE MIS MAQUINAS DE SERVICIO, MANCHAR DE TOFU MI AUTO, EXTRAVIAR MIS DISCOS, TOMAR COSAS DE MI HABITACIÓN Y PERDERLAS TODAS!.

- LO DEL AUTO NO FUE MI CULPA Y TU LO SABES PERFECTAMENTE

- ¡ERES EL UNICO AQUÍ QUE LE FACINA EL TOFU!

- Quisiera decir que me parece fascinante la conversación que tienen entre ustedes dos, pero en realidad ya me esta aburriendo, así que porque no toman el control remoto, que por cierto esta atrás del sillón y dejan de gritar.

En realidad esto no hizo más que aumentar la fuerza de la discusión, ahora culpándose entre los dos por no haberlo visto antes. Raven ya estaba muy fastidiada, pero si hubo algo que podía ponerle los pelos de punta fue sentir ese olor extraño que venia de la cocina, y que le recordó que nuevamente Star Fire estaba cocinando comida de su planeta. Cuando alzo la vista y vio a Star Fire acercarse con ese extraño batidillo, se dio a la idea que era inevitable que le pidiera que probara un poco. Pero parecía que tenia la suerte de su lado, porque Robín cruzo la puerta y parecía tener un asunto urgente que tratar con el equipo.

- Equipo, tenemos algo muy urgente de lo que debemos hablar.

- Robín, que bueno que llegas – le dijo Star Fire - ¿No te gustaría probar lo que hice para cenar?

- Emmm… mejor en otra ocasión. Además es mejor que les hable de esto lo mas pronto posible para estar preparado.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Pregunto el Chico bestia – no me digas que alguien muy peligroso escapo de prisión de nuevo. Sabes, creo que deberían dejar de etiquetar a esa prisión como de seguridad máxima.

- No chico bestia, es otra cosa. Acabo de recibir un mensaje de Interpol, al parecer han circulado mensajes parecidos a todas las estaciones de policía, investigación y vigilancia del país y nos piden que nos pongamos en alerta máxima. Nos advierten que un grupo criminal muy peligroso planea mudar sus operaciones de Europa a alguna parte del país.

- Si nos piden entrar en alerta máxima por un número de criminales que no nos especifican, entonces deben estar exasperados – Respondió Cyborg – a menos que estos sean tan peligrosos que sean capaces de poner en alerta a la Interpol. Dinos Robin, contra que nos enfrentamos.

- En realidad todos los papeles que están distribuyendo no son muy completos que digamos. Según parece, se trata de una banda con un numero no especificado de integrantes que se dedicaron al robo de obras de arte y su método preferido consistía en entrar directamente en los museos y llevarse todo lo que viesen. De alguna manera que no se ha descubierto actuaron sin dejar ningún rastro, por lo que fue difícil saber el número exacto de robos que cometieron, pero todo cambio en el museo del Cairo, donde se volvieron repentinamente agresivos y terminaron asesinado a los guardias. Una semana después mandaron una carta a una estación de policía inglesa y encontraron en una bodega más de mil obras que se habían reportado robadas en más de tres años.

- Un momento, no entiendo – interrumpió el Chico Bestia – si devolvieron todo lo que habían robado ¿porque existe la urgencia de atraparlos y si son tan cuidadosos como supieron que están en camino al país? – Al oís esto, Robín se cruzo de brazos y les hizo una pregunta.

- ¿Se acuerdan del desastre que ocurrió en una estación en una estación de policía en Viena?

- ¿Te refieres a la terrible explosión por un coche bomba que ocurrió la semana pasada, y en la que hubieron mas de treinta muertos? – Contesto Raven - ¿Acaso ellos lo colocaron?

- No hubo ningún coche bomba. Fue para disminuir el impacto de lo que realmente ocurrió. Cuando encontraron las obras robadas en el almacén, también había una nota de de advertencia dirigida a Viena; al mes de esto, dos desconocidos entraron y causaron una masacre. Las cámaras no captaron como causaron la explosión, pero se prefirió decir que todo fue culpa de un ataque terrorista a decir que un grupo no superior de cinco personas pudieron acabar con más de sesenta policías e hicieron volar un edificio completo.

El rostro de los presentes fue de malestar ante lo que oyeron. Era obvio que tenían que detenerlos, y debían hacerlo rápido, pero para hacerlo debían saber donde es que se encontraban.

- Hace dos días - prosiguió Robín- se encontró una nueva nota en las oficinas de Scotland Yard. Era una carta de despedida y en la que avisaban que se mudarían a América. En este momento les mostrare las únicas fotografías que se han tomado de la banda en la pantalla y tendremos que estar atentos a…

No alcanzo a terminar de decir lo que deseaba, cuando fue interrumpido por la señal de alerta. Todo el equipo tuvo un mal presentimiento por la coincidencia que la alerta se accionara en ese preciso momento.

- Robín – dijo Star fire – ¿crees que se trata de ellos?

- Así parece – le respondió mientras revisaba la computadora- al parecer un par de terroristas tomo rehenes antes que iniciara una fiesta en una mansión, solo déjenme comprobar una cosa – Robín inserto un disco y en la pantalla se vio la imagen de dos personas caminado hacia un edificio, una de ellas tenia armas muy pesadas en sus manos. Casi inmediatamente, Robín descargo una segunda imagen, en donde la misma persona apuntaba a una cámara de las cámaras de seguridad de la mansión en la que se encontraban los terroristas. No había duda, se trataba de ellos.

- VAMOS EQUIPO, DEBEMOS DETENERLOS DE UNA VEZ – grito Robín antes de que todos se dirigieran a la puerta, con la misión de detener al que sin duda se trataba de un equipo sumamente peligroso, aunque no supieron que tanto lo era hasta que pelearon frente a frente.


	2. Los soldados del caos

**Los soldados del caos **

Era sabido por todos que Randolph Titus, presidente de las corporación "Fénix", era muy poco dado a las reuniones o fiestas de cualquier tipo, pero las pocas veces en las que participaba u organizaba alguna sin duda eran un verdadero acontecimiento, ya sea por sus brillante organización, sus maravillosos espectáculos, o sus deliciosos alimentos exóticos. Siempre se sabía que si Titus estaba detrás de una fiesta, sin duda hasta las fuentes dejarían sin aliento a los asistentes, es especial las que se organizaban en su lujosa mansión en las afueras de la ciudad, cercana al bosque. Pero esta vez no seria así, ya que la obsesión de Titus por tener todo totalmente listo horas antes de que la fiesta diese inicio, facilito que fuese raptado por ese par de extraños armados.

La forma como ocurrió fue bastante confusa, ya que las cámaras fueron destruidas exceptuando las del recibidor y los guardias fueron los primeros en ser sometidos, y aun siendo solo dos, solo se requirieron quince minutos para que el par se hiciesen de mas treinta rehenes, siendo sin duda el mas importante el mismo Titus. La verdad era que los secuestradores pudieron haber tenido muchos más, pero voluntariamente dejaron en libertad a la mayoría. En tanto que toda la mansión estaba rodeada por policías que no se atrevían a entrar, sin duda por haber oído la historia de la estación en Viena, los secuestradores estaban cada vez mas impacientes.

- Hermano – Dijo uno de ellos – esto es demasiado aburrido. ¿Por que no los matamos de una vez y regresamos a casa?

- Por supuesto que no – le respondió el otro irritado – el simple hecho de estar aburrido no es justificante para tirar todo esto al traste.

Todos se habían congregado en el recibidor de la mansión y el par había tapado las ventanas y bloqueado cualquier entrada para evitar un ataque sorpresa, mientras que los rehenes habían sido amordazados y atados de pies y manos. Los secuestradores eran curiosos a la vista de los rehenes por razones mas allá de que no parecían superar los veinte años. Uno de ellos, el más intranquilo y que daba vueltas por toda la habitación, era bastante alto, rozando los dos metros, tenia el cabello oscuro y bastante maltratado hasta los hombros, vestía botas y una larga gabardina negra que le cubría. Su hermano por el contrario era totalmente distinto, con una estatura que apenas llegaba al metro con setenta, vestía con un traje formal y con corbata, todo de color oscuro, además que su cabello era corto y peinado hacia atrás. Pero si había algo que los distinguía eran sus rostros. Aunque ambos usaban lentes oscuros, el primero de ellos no podía ocultar su rostro lleno de locura y su insaciable sed de sangre a la vez que jugaba con una Mágnum que tenia dando vueltas en su mano, mientras que el segundo mostraba un rostro totalmente serio, calculador, como esperando que algo ocurriese.

- Por favor hermano, no necesitamos tantos rehenes. Deberías darme la oportunidad de dispararle a cuando menos veinte de ellos. Te apuesto que ni siquiera llegara a molestarle al anfitrión – dijo esto ultimo mientras apuntaba con su Mágnum a la cabeza de Titus, quien no se molestaba de ocultar su miedo ante lo que veía.

- Si realmente te parecen demasiados rehenes, debiste entregarlos con el resto. Y de todas formas también creo que quisiste este número para poder ejecutar algunos, y no digas que me equivoco que es obvio en tus ojos.

Por un momento, ambos se vieron a los ojos, sin hacer ningún movimiento. Al final, el de la gabardina mostró un rostro lloroso, bastante patético, a la vez que murmuraba por favor varias veces.

- Este bien – respondió el hombre tranquilo con una expresión resignada – puedes matar unos cuantos, pero que sea rápido, que ya esta demasiado cerca la hora.

El de la gabardina negra se mostró satisfecho y se acerco a uno de los rehenes y eligió al primero que encontró, una camarera de una agencia que tuvo el infortunio de ser elegida para la reunión. El hombre de la gabardina tenia una expresión de satisfacción, sin duda disfrutaba cada momento mientras colocaba la Mágnum a menos de un centímetro de la mujer a la vez que guardaba sus lentes dentro de sus bolsillos.

- No te preocupes – le dijo – esto no te dolerá.

En el instante en que comenzó a jalar el gatillo, pudo sentir un golpe, un muy doloroso que le obligo a soltar su arma. Su instinto le hizo mirar su mano para ver si no le habían disparado, pero pudo confirma que solo le habían golpeado con algo y que nadie desde afuera le había atacado. Miró hacia las escaleras y confirmo su sospecha, ya que pudo ver a cuatro jóvenes que identifico como los jóvenes titanes.

- Ten cuidado con esa cosa o lastimaras a alguien – le grito Robín al de la gabardina. Este ultimo busco su Mágnum y se dio cuenta que estaba lejos de su alcance por ahora. Al verse superado en numero por un muchachito con mascara, un tipo verde, un montón de hojalata y una chica voladora de ojos totalmente verdes, solo pudo decir una pregunta.

- ¿Cómo diablos pudieron estos entrar?

- Bueno, pudieron ser varios los motivos – le respondió su propio compañero- tal vez sus poderes se lo permitieron o no sellamos todas las entradas y salidas, lo cual es bastante probable. Por ahora creo que lo único que podemos hacer ante la superioridad numérica y el perder nuestra ventaja al estar encerrados es rendirnos – en cuanto dijo eso ultimo se puso de rodillas y puso sus manos y frente en el piso.

Nadie esperaba realmente esta respuesta y quien parecía mas sorprendido era sin duda su compañero; pero sin importar sus reservas, pareció obedecer sin problema, alejándose de los rehenes y una vez que estuvo a cierta distancia se puso de rodillas, reviso el interior de su gabardina y con todas sus fuerzas, arrojo una Ak-47 a la parte de las escaleras en que los Titanes se encontraban.

- Vaya, todo fue demasiado fácil – dijo el Chico bestia - ¿Realmente son los ladrones psicópatas de los que se hablan por todos lados?

- No debemos bajar la guardia – le dijo Cyborg – quien sabe lo que estos locos planean.

- Saben, el que nos digan simplemente Psicópatas es muy duro – le respondió el de la gabardina – y creo que si nos vamos a continuar con esto es justo que sepan nuestros nombres. Permítanme presentarme: mi nombre es "Gun Shoot", y en realidad la AK-47 que arroje es una granada disfrazada.

Apenas había terminado de decir esto cuando la granada hizo explosión. Fue cuestión de unos instantes, se sintió como si hubiese durado minutos. Primero exploto la granada y en ese breve momento de confusión, Gun Shoot dio muestras de reflejos dignos de un gato, y se levanto del piso en un instante y de su gabardina saco tres redes, las cuales arrojo con dirección a Robin, Chico Bestia y Star Fire, quienes fueron atacados por una poderosa descarga eléctrica. En el caso de Cyborg dio muestra de una táctica distinta, ya que este había logrado levantarse y atacarle, por lo que tuvo que tomarlo del brazo y lanzarlo con toda su furia contra el piso y una vez ahí, lanzo una especie de disco y lo hizo sentir como si un imán lo tuviese atrapado. En cuanto se detuvo, tenía atrapado a los cuatro.

- ¿Esto es lo que esperaban de nosotros? – Pregunto dirigiéndose a Robin – Me rompería el corazón que los hubiese decepcionado

El del cabello corto y traje formal no paraba de felicitar a su hermano y se acerco donde se encontraba este.

- Sabes, creo que te mereces un buen premio por someterlos – le dijo a Gun Shoot – ¿Qué te parece si matas a todos los rehenes? Puedes usar los láseres si lo deseas.

Shoot Gun no pudo ocultar su alegría, parecida a la de los niños que reciben obsequios en navidad. De se pierna saco un revolver y volteo hacia sus rehenes con el propósito de darles el golpe de gracia. Pero su buen humor se transformo en espanto al ver que no quedaba ni uno solo de los treinta rehenes que tenían en su poder.

- ¡¡¡HERMANO! – Grito un furioso Gun Shoot a su compañero - ¿CUANTOS TITANES SE SUPONE QUE SON? – el de la expresión seria simplemente se alejo un poco de el y respondió con calma.

- Ni idea, de hecho pensé que tú eras quien sabía.

La furia pareció dominar a Gun Shoot quien saco una nueva arma de su gabardina y gritando de furia volteo y con dirección a los titanes y se dispuso a vaciar su contenido sobre ellos, pero ni siquiera llego a puntar cuando el arma que tenía en su mano cayó en pedazos ente sus pies. Sorprendido, voltea a su lado y pude ver a lo que sin duda era una titan mas, con ambos brazos levantados al aire y una especie de energía oscura saliendo de ellas. La furia de Gun Shoot era indescriptible, tanto que corrió contra ella dispuesta a golpearla con toda su fuerza, pero un fuerte golpe lo paro en seco, y lo arrojo al otro extremo de la habitación. En cuanto pudo abrir sus ojos, vio frente a el una pesada mesa de madera, el objeto que había volado mágicamente hacia y golpeado con una fuerza terrible.

Gun Shoot trato de levantarse y contraatacar, pero desistió de su intento al percatarse que el resto de los titanes le rodeaban, y a su hermano que se alejaba de el con las manos al aire. Ahora no sus sentimientos no eran de furia, sino de gran curiosidad.

- ¿Cómo demonios se liberaron de mis redes? – Pregunto- las había diseñado con el único propósito de ser irrompibles.

- Lamento decirte que no hiciste un buen trabajo – Le respondió Cyborg mientras arrojaba una de sus redes rotas y su disco a su lado – En realidad fue más sencillo de lo que lo que te imaginas.

- Debieron pensarlo mejor antes de salir de Europa – Dijo Robin mientras se acercaba a Raven - ¿Los rehenes están a salvo?

- Todos están afuera, en este momento están siendo atendidos pero parece que nadie fue lastimado.

- Perfecto, entonces ya es hora de comenzar el juego.

En ese momento y sin ninguna razón aparente, una nube de polvo los rodeo y los encegueció por un breve momento. En cuanto recuperaron la vista, se dieron cuenta que el par estaba adentrándose en la mansión, aparentemente tratando de escapar.

- Tras ellos – Fue el grito que dio Robín y sin pensarlo corrieron tras ellos, adentrándose en la famosa mansión. Mientras corrían, se hizo obvio que perseguían a un par que conocía perfectamente la casa y que sin duda los conducía a un lugar especificó. Por más rápido que corriesen o volasen, y a pesar de atacarlos continuamente, Gun Shoot y su hermano parecían esquivarlos sin ningún tipo de dificultad, a pesar que hace un momento uno de ellos pareció haber sido lastimado.

Finalmente los vieron entrar en una habitación. Seguramente se trataba de una trampa, por lo que entraron con precaución y con sus sentidos en alerta. Ante ellos, se encontraba una habitación gigantesca, equipada con una de las colecciones militares privadas, mas grandes de Estados Unidos, la cual se repartía entre Espadas y cuchillos de diferentes épocas y partes del globo, lanzas, cañones, armas de fuego de todo tipo, maniquíes que portaban armaduras de distintos ejércitos muchas cosas de las que eran capaces de ver, y en frente de todos ellos, se encontraban los dos, parados tranquilamente y mirándolos de forma desafiante.

- Este lugar es perfecto – dijo el hermano de Gun Shoot con una amplia sonrisa – aquí tendremos nuestra batalla.

-¿Qué demonios planean- Pregunto Robín – ¿Qué es lo que ganaran haciendo esto?

- Nuestra recompensa esta frente a nosotros – Le contesto – A nosotros no nos interesa el tipo rico ni la fiesta que echamos a perder. Nuestra verdadera misión esta mucho más allá de lo que ustedes se podrían imaginar. Nuestra labor dará inicio a un glorioso periodo de oscuridad, pero antes nuestro deseo es el de pelear en contra de ustedes.

Mientras hablaba, cinco armaduras japonesas se levantaron repentinamente y con una agilidad demasiado parecida a la de un gato, a pesar del peso que estas debían tener, y con sus respectivos escudos y espadas, se plantaron frente a los titanes, como si dentro de ellas se encontrase un fantasmal ocupante.

- Lo siento, me había olvidado que no me había presentado. Mi nombre es Puppet Master y ante ustedes les muestro mis habilidades.

Como siguiendo una orden inaudible, las armaduras tomaron sus espadas y comenzaron su ataque, atacando de frente a los titanes. A pesar de su peso, estas se movían con agilidad sorprendente, dando ataques por doquier; pero con la misma velocidad con la que atacaron, estos se dejaron caer en el piso.

- No se entretengan con esos monigotes de baja calidad – Dijo Puppet Master – Se supone que esa era la presentación. Ahora es cuando pelearemos. Yo escojo a Star Fire y Raven, mientras que mi hermano Gun Shoot peleara con los muchachos, pero les advierto, ha estado muy impaciente últimamente.

Apenas había terminado de hablar, Shoot Gun se lanzo en contra en contra de Robín y le propino una patada en el estomago con tanta fuerza que lo saco de la habitación por la fuerza del golpe.

- ¡TOMA ESTO MALDITO! – Cybor lo con todas su fuerzas en el estomago, pero este no se inmuto, y ni siquiera fue capaz de derribarlo con el golpe.

- Buen golpe – le dijo Gun Shoot con una mueca de burla – pero me temo que fue demasiado blando para mí. Si querías derribarme, entonces debiste darme un golpe como este.

Gun Shoot le regreso el golpe, y lo mando a volar al otro extremo de la habitación, estrellándose contra la pared recibiendo encima una gran variedad de objetos de la colección, que para su desgracia resultaron de los mas pesados del lugar. La intención de Gun Shoot era el de seguir golpeando a Cyborg, pero nuevamente fue golpeado esta vez por la espalda, y debido a la sorpresa del ataque esta vez termino en el piso. Al voltear pudo ver un feroz gorila verde que abalanzándose sobre el, pero esto le divirtió y antes que se abalanzase sobre el se puso de pie en un salto.

- Veamos si esto te enseña a no atacarme a traición – Gun Shoot saco un láser de su gabardina y con un disparo le basto para mandarlo a volar. En cualquier otro momento, seguramente hubiese atacado al Chico Bestia con su láser hasta el aburrimiento, pero tuvo que abandonar esta idea al ver a Robín, con energías renovadas, atacándolo con furia que lo obligo a guardar su arma y seguir con una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Al principio estuvo seguro que su anterior golpe lo había dejado demasiado debilitado para ser un peligro, pero se dio cuenta de su error al ver la forma decidida con que golpeaba y se dio la mayor de las humillaciones para el rival de los titanes, cuando con una patada en las piernas fue derribado nuevamente. El ser derribado era algo normal en una batalla, e incluso Gun Shoot había terminado en el piso con anterioridad, pero tres veces, en un mismo combate era impensable. Se percato que los otros dos titanes se estaban recobrando y se unirían a la pelea. No podía tolerarlo. A pesar de las ordenes que tenia, era momento de dejar, al menos a uno de ellos, fuera de combate.

Mientras esta pelea se desarrollaba, las chicas estaban en una situación terriblemente parecida, en su pelea que se desarrollaba de forma paralela.

-¡ROBIN- Grito Star Fire al ver como Gun Shoot había lanzado fuera de la habitación a Robín haciendo uso de una patada, y al instante trato de ayudarlo, pero fue detenida por al menos una docena de espadas y cuchillos que flotaron directamente frente a ella para detenerle el paso.

- Si mal no recuerdo- le dijo Puppet Master reprendiéndola – acabo de decir que tú, pequeña tamaraniana, vas a pelear conmigo. Si quieres ayudarle, entonces solo debes derrotarme. Pero yo me daría prisa, porque el pasatiempo favorito de mi hermano es el de romper los huesos de sus enemigos derrotados.

Los ojos de Star Fire brillaron con intensidad y con sus poderes destruyo sin dificultad las espadas que le rodeaban, y con un fuerte grito de furia se lanzo contra Puppet Master, atacándole con sus poderes, pero contrincante no tuvo ninguna dificultad para esquivarlas.

- Vamos, Es obvio que puedes hacerlo mejor- se burlo Puppet Master- ¿Acaso no deberías saber que no es bueno atacar de forma tan tonta a tus enemigos?

Puppet Master parecía ponerse en guardia para atacar, pero una enorme garra oscura salio del piso y lo atrapo, apretándolo con gran fuerza. A su lado pudo oír a la responsable de su captura.

- Para alguien que habla tanto, no eres tan listo, por lo menos no lo suficiente para saber que jamás se debe ignorar a un contrincante.

-Por el contrario, estimada Raven, jamás ignoro a un contrincante – Como si hubiese dado una orden, cuatro balas de cañón, todas ellas de dieciocho libras salieron del piso con una fuerza tal que derribaron a Raven sin necesidad de haberla tocado. Antes que se diera cuenta, no podía hacer otra cosa mas que defenderse de los devastadores ataque que le propinaba su enemigo – De hecho, siempre me muestro mas cauteloso con el adversario que tengo a mis espaldas.

Star Fire siguió atacándole, pero era inútil. No importaba si lo atacaba con sus esferas de energía, con los rayos de sus ojos o si trataba de golpearlo con sus patadas y puños, Puppet Master no solo esquivaba los ataques ya sea creando un escudo improvisado con lo que tuviese cerca o simplemente evadiéndolos, sino que también se burlaba, de la forma mas terrible de la joven tamaraniana, con el aparente propósito de enfurecerla. Star sabia que estaba sola contra el, ya que Raven era atacada desde cuatro frentes y los chicos parecían tener problemas con Gun Shoot.

En medio de su pelea escucho un ruido desgarrador. Un terrible grito de sufrimiento de la persona que mas quería le helo la sangre a Star Fire de una manera que no se había imaginado. Al voltearse, pudo ver a Shoot Gun a espaldas de Robin, pero el primero tenia doblado el brazo del segundo a sus espaldas y además lo tenia arrodillado, gritando por el sufrimiento. Ya había sido victima de este movimiento con anterioridad, cuando Slade se lo aplicaba para dejarlo inmóvil, pero en esta ocasión fue distinto, no solo en la velocidad y la fuerza, sino también con el propósito. Gun Shoot le aplico esa llave, doblarle el brazo con la espalda, no para dejarlo inmóvil, sino para zafarle el hombro de un solo movimiento, propósito que se concreto sin ninguna dificultad. Pero no se contuvo ahí, ya que apenas este se puso de rodillas, le propino un segundo golpe bestial en el hombro que le quedaba intacto, dejándolo en las mismas condiciones deplorables. De entre los gritos de Robin, sobresalían los gritos de sus amigos sorprendidos, en especial de Star Fire. Trataron de ayudarle, inspirados principalmente por la ira, pero la fuerza y la velocidad de su adversario crecieron de forma alarmante, propinándole una paliza a cada uno. En tanto que Puppet Mastes parecía aprovechar la sorpresa que esto causo para divertirse un rato.

- Que lastima – dijo Puppet Master con una horrible mueca de cinismo – Es demasiado tarde. Pero no te preocupes, ya que es probable que solo le haya roto el brazo en tres partes o incluso solo le zafo el brazo. Solo es necesario que repose…si es que no decide arrancarle el brazo.

Puppet Master no continúo con sus crueles palabras. Antes de que continuase, dio un grito de dolor y fue arrojado hasta la pared contraria. Atrás de el se encontraba Raven, con sus ojos brillando y sus manos emanando su energía oscura. En el piso se encontraban tres balas de cañón agrietadas, casi al punto de reducirse en polvo, mientras que la cuarta estaba a un lado de Puppet Master, quien mostraba algunas manchas de sangre en la cabeza y sus lentes oscuros estaban completamente destruidos, pero el mayor daño se encontraba en su orgullo. Había sido humillado, sin duda era una mala noche para el y su hermano. Era el momento de acabar con los juegos de una vez por todas.

Toda la habitación comenzó a temblar, y todos los tubos y cables detrás de las paredes salieron y comenzaron a girar alrededor de Puppet Master, acompañados de los cuchillos, lanzas, cañones y otros objetos que todavía quedaban en la habitación. Los ojos de este brillaban con furia y su cuerpo se cubrió, para la sorpresa de quienes lo vieron, de una energía oscura muy parecida a la de Raven. Todo indicaba que se preparaba para un terrible contraataque. Pero entonces todo se calmo. Todos los objetos que estaban a su alrededor cayeron al piso y su rostro reflejo esa molesta sonrisa llena de cinismo mientras guardaba lo que quedaba de sus lentes dentro de su traje.

- Lastima, se nos acabo el tiempo. Gun Shoot, es hora de irnos. – casi de forma inmediata, su hermano saco nuevamente el láser que tenia entre sus ropas y disparo al techo, con una fuerza muy superior al que uso para derribar al Chico Bestia, dejando un enorme agujero en el techo. Acto seguido, el piso que rodeaba a ambos comenzó a levitar hasta quedar a una distancia aproximada de un metro sobre las cabezas de los titanes. Fue en este momento en que nuevamente Puppet Master hablo

- No se preocupen, nos veremos muy pronto y nos divertiremos mucho mas tiempo. Por ahora no olviden nuestros nombres: Somos Gun Shoot y Puppet Mastes y nos conocen como "Los soldados del Caos" – Apenas acabo, se elevaron con gran velocidad y salieron por el agujero que habían dejado.

- ¡NO LOS DEJEN ESCAPAR! – alcanzo a gritar Robin, mientras trataba de levantarse sin éxito. Star Fire, Raven y el Chico Bestia transformado en ave se lanzaron en su búsqueda, alcanzado a ver como se alejaban con una velocidad que no era demasiado grande. No les tomo demasiado trabajo acercarse a ellos, e incluso Star Fire les estaba atacando, algo que al parecer llego a sorprender a los llamados "soldados del caos". Pero algo ocurrió. Cuando ya estaban muy cerca de ellos, el cielo se enrojeció por unos instantes y a lo lejos vieron acercarse un rayo de luz a una velocidad extraordinaria, el cual nunca llego a impactarse con ninguno pero el solo impulso derribo a los tres sin dificultad.

- ¿Vieron lo mismo que acabo de ver? – Pregunto incrédulo el Chico Bestia.

- No fuiste el único que fue afectado por ese rayo – le contesto Raven – y quien lo haya causado debio tener un arma muy poderosa – al voltear a su espalda, pudo ver como no demasiado lejos de ellos se iniciaba un incendio.

- Oigan, ¿Donde se metieron esos dos? – Star fire voló por los aires con la esperanza de encontrarlos, pero no importaba donde fijase la mirada, no quedaban rastros de ellos. Los soldados del caos habían escapado.

Al regresar, pudieron ver a Robin con la movilidad del brazo recuperada. Cyborg se había quedado para averiguar que tan terrible había sido el ataque a su brazo y se alivio al comprobar que no había ningún hueso roto, y que solo requería un reajuste, muy doloroso hay que decirlo.

- ¿Los atraparon? – Fue lo primero que dijo a ver a sus compañeros

- Lo lamento – la voz de Star Fire mostraba una terrible pena – se escaparon.

- Al parecer tienen mas cómplices – dijo Raven – estuvimos muy cerca de atraparlos, pero alguien nos ataco, distrayéndonos lo suficiente para que los perdiéramos de vista.

- No se porque no me sorprende – la voz de Robin tenían un enojo imposible de ocultar.

- Anímate Robin – dijo el chico bestia – por lo menos logramos evitar que se salieran con la suya. De no haber llegado a tiempo quien sabe lo que hubieran hecho.

- Es cierto – le siguió Cyborg – evitamos una masacre segura. Sin duda alguien reconocerá eso a pesar que no pudimos detenerlos.

Entonces pudieron oírlo a lo lejos. Era la voz de una hombre que aparentaba los cincuenta años, con un cabello totalmente cano y algunas arrugas en el rostro, especialmente alrededor de los ojos. Vestía un elegante traje de gala, sin duda hecho para la ocasión. Gracias a la televisión pudieron reconocerlo como Randolph Titus en persona, pero no parecía estar contento por estar con vida. En cuanto se acerco a los titanes dirigió sus ojos llenos de ira contra Robin, que se encontraba de un humor parecido.

- Espero que estén satisfechos – dijo Titus con ira contenida – han causado daños en mi mansión y a mis apreciados artículos, muchos de ellos invaluables. Por mi, ahora mismo me encargaría de sacarles hasta el ultimo centavo como compensación pero… - su vista se poso por un momento en Raven y luego regreso al líder del grupo – se que les debo mi vida, así que dejare pasar esta situación. Solo espero que el futuro sean más cuidadosos y que nunca se acerquen de nuevo alguna propiedad mía.

- Bueno, al parecer no falta el desagradecido que ve el lado negativo de los hechos –dijo el Chico Bestia mientras veían como desaparecía Titus entre los policías y las ambulancias, todo un equipo que llego esperando lo peor.

­­­­­­­­­­­­

A los soldados del caos les tomo cerca de una hora llegar a su base. Frente a ellos, se encontraba el Uroloki, portando su yelmo en forma de dragón y mas importante todavía, su señor. Portando su mascara blanca por la que apenas se podían ver los ojos de su portador y con su guadaña con cabeza de serpiente. Fue este el que les dio la una cordial bienvenida.

- Díganme, ¿Cómo les fue?

- Nada mal – Fue la respuesta de Puppet Master, la cual tardo demasiado en llegar.

- ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? – contesto el Uroloki, dando señas de enojo – ustedes como soldados del caos, el brazo armado del concilio, tienen el deber de preparar el terreno de nuestra gran revelación, y sin embargo la batalla que presenciamos fue patética. Algo me dice que ustedes dos no bastan para esta labor…

- Señor – interrumpió Gun Shoot – nosotros somos mas que suficientes para esta labor, no es necesario que llamen…

- ¡BASTA- solo es necesario una orden de hombre de la mascara blanca para que la discusión se vea interrumpida – No es necesario una discusión por algo tan tonto. Todo va a la perfección y esta no fue más que una presentación. Lo único que espero que no tenga que volver a prestarle mi ayuda en una persecución – ambos hermanos bajaron la mirada en señal de vergüenza – ahora retirémonos, que aún tenemos mucho que hacer.


	3. Una visita incomoda

**Una molesta visita**

Habían pasado cerca de una semana desde la controversial toma de rehenes en la mansión Titus. Durante los días posteriores se había hecho un seguimiento bastante importante tanto en los medios como en las agencias de investigación gubernamental y en menos de 72 horas ya se les responsabilizaba no solo de robo de obras artes y de la masacre de policías en Viena y el Cairo, sino que además se les acuso de diversos ataque a edificios de importancia militar en Europa, donde además aprovecharon para robar información confidencial de armamento. Recientemente se había descubierto que en todos sus actos siempre dejaban una firma oculta, misma que se encontró en el patio de Titus al día siguiente del incidente: SC

Robin apenas y podía dormir, y en realidad no era de extrañarse, no solo por la idea que en la ciudad se encontrase dos psicópatas peligrosos que eran buscados en todo el mundo, sino que Titus presionaba todos los días para visitar la torre de los titanes. Nadie en el equipo tenia muchos deseas de verlo, especialmente cuando todavía se quejaba en los medios de la "ineptitud de los titanes para detener a los secuestradores y de cómo termino costándole millones de dólares en daños a sus propiedad y su colección". Tan famoso era su mal humor y su rencor que, un hombre llego a decir en la televisión: "Si quieres que te rompan la piernas, entonces entra con zapatos lleno de lodo en la casa Titus, pero cuidado con estornudar, porque eso ya amerita que te rompan los brazos también".

Robin, después de unas horas, se dejo caer en el sillón después de varias horas sentado frente a la pantalla. Era obvio que no se iban a dejar mostrar tan fácilmente y que su escondite podría estar incluso fuera de la ciudad. En las calles no se hablaba de ellos, no existían rumores, por lo menos no sensatos, de cual podría ser su próximo ataque ni parecían estar en contacto con ninguna clase de distribuidor de armas u cualquier material peligroso. Era incluso bastante probable que ya se hubieran ido, después de todo concordaría con su patrón de conducta, dado que nunca atacaban en una misma ciudad en un plazo no menor al año. Tampoco sirvió de nada buscar información de ellos basándose en las imágenes de las cámaras de vigilancia, ya que oficialmente ellos no existían y sus rostros no parecían haber sido registrados en ningún lado, ni siquiera en una credencial escolar. En efecto, oficialmente existían en ningún lugar del mundo a pesar que hace solo una semana uno de ellos estuvo a punto de romperle el brazo.

- Me alegra ver que decidieras tomarte un descanso – Robin volteo para ver a Star Fire, quien parecía haber esperado pacientemente detrás de el, preocupada como solía estarlo por el. Sabia cuanto se preocupaba ella por el y por ello no podía evitar sentirse culpable cuando sus obsesiones lo encerraban en su mundo de oscuridad, buscando a esos demonios que llegaban a atormentarlo - ¿Llegaste a descubrir algo?

- No, absolutamente nada – Se podía sentir con facilidad el cansancio en la voz de Robin – Sabes Star Fire, cuando se va a dar un golpe muy fuerte no es inusual que en las calles se esparzan los rumores, que se sepa de reclutamientos o que se de el robo o compra de materiales poco comunes. Aunque no lo pareciese, Titus es un esquizofrénico y su casa es una de las más seguras del mundo y entraron como si nada, y sin embargo nunca se llego a saber de su llegada a la ciudad hasta que dieron el golpe, por lo que no deben tener relación con el resto de los delincuentes. Sin duda deben tener recursos, el que puedan viajar por todo el mundo lo dice, pero no nunca vendieron nada de lo que robaron, incluso se sabe que los proyectos militares nunca cayeron en manos enemigas, por lo que nunca han ganado un centavo. Algo me dice que deben tener algún protector

- ¿Que trabajan para alguien? ¿Para quién crees que sea?

- No tengo idea, de hecho ni siquiera tengo manera de saber si mi teoría es cierta, dado que existen muchas posibilidades más. Lo único que se tiene son sus nombres y un patrón de comportamiento que dice que no atacaran en esta ciudad por lo menos por un año, aunque algo me dice que no pasara tanto tiempo para que los volvamos a ver.

En sus adentros, Star Fire tenía miedo que la paranoia de Robin volviera con la misma intensidad que antes. Esa misma esquizofrenia que alguna vez había llegado a lastimarla a ella y a si mismo. Desgraciadamente sabia que solo hacia falta una amenaza de grandes proporciones para que ese Robin, el que seria capaz de hacerle daño, volviese.

- ¿Dónde están los demás?

- Cyborg y el Chico Bestia estaban jugando a bola apestosa de nuevo y creo que convencieron a Raven para que hiciera de árbitro. Si lo deseas tal vez puedas jugar con ellos un rato.

- No, yo paso. Lo que ahora deseo realmente es ir a dormir. Por favor no me despierten a menos que ocurra algo importante – Star Fire asintio con la cabeza y sonrío mientras veia como se dirigía a su habitación. Le alegraba la idea que se tomase las cosas con calma y no perdiese el control.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

En una elegante cocina, con el radio con el volumen considerablemente alto, y sentados los dos en la mesa mientras bebía cada uno una taza de café, Gun Shoot y Puppet Master parecían pasar un rato bastante agradable, fuera de la pequeña discusión sobre el ruido causado por la radio.

- Te digo que el volumen esta demasiado alto – se quejaba Puppet Master – déjame bajarle.

- No esta tan alto y nadie te esta impidiendo nada – le contestaba su hermano – solo que espera a que acabe esta canción que me fascina.

- A ti todas las canciones te fascinan.

Luego de un rato, Gun Shoot apago la radio y junto con su hermano se dirigieron a la sala. La habitación era bastante amplia, con diversos muebles en los alrededores, en su mayoría usados para organizar la colección de películas, videojuegos y música de Gun Shoot, pero si algo sobresalía era la enorme pantalla de televisión, con un sistema de cable satelital y debajo de este una consola de videojuegos. Frente a el se encontraba un enorme sillón recién comprado y una pequeña mesa sencilla, que a juzgar por las manchas era utilizada para colocar diversos objetos y alimentos, pero en esta ocasión habían en el diversos folders llenos de papeles.

- Bueno es tiempo de organizar esto – En la voz de Puppet Master se podía sentir una clara señal de fastidio – ¿Cuál será nuestro próximo ataque?

- No te preocupes, tu me conoces bien y cuando se trata de cosas serias como esta hago muy bien mi trabajo – le tranquilizo Gun Shoot– en esos folders se encuentran mi idea para nuestra próxima aparición, y te garantizo que hará honor a nuestro titulo de "Soldados del caos"

- Mientras sea mejor que tu plan de limpieza, entonces me doy por satisfecho.

- Oye, hay que aprovechar que solo somos nosotros dos. Además estoy algo inspirado ya que ahora que tenemos total independencia con nuestros proyectos, podemos ser tan ruines como queramos.

Puppet Master al oír esto levanto todos los papeles con cierto gesto de asco, ya que estaban manchados con restos de mostaza y tomate, cortesía de la manía de su hermano de no alejarse de la televisión si se transmite una buena película, aun si ello significaba llevar la cocina a la despensa. A pesar de esto, le agrado lo que veía ante el.

- Nada mal, nada mal. Es ruin, malvado, tiene algo de suspenso, además que sin importar que nos salgamos con la nuestra o no, seremos realmente odiados por todos. Me sorprende que se te haya ocurrido a ti solo, en especial con la maratón de viajes a las estrellas.

- Te lo dije, estoy bastante inspirado. Y si haces una broma sobre el señor Spock sabes que soy capaz de darte un golpe en la quijada.

- Lo se, por eso no he abierto la boca. ¿Tienes elegido el lugar, el día, la hora y los materiales que requeriremos?

- Todo esta en los papeles. Tal vez no lo viste por la mancha de mostaza, déjame quitarsela…

- Olvídalo yo mismo me encargare de esto. Solo te pido una sola modificación a tu plan, nada realmente importante y si lo haces te deberé una Pizza como a ti…

- Déjate de rodeos y dímelo de una vez. Porque una vez que empiezas te toma semanas llegar al grano.

Puppet Master se puso bastante serio, mas de lo normal. Se acerco a su hermano, trago saliva y finalmente se lo dijo de un golpe.

- Quiero que tú pelees contra cuatro titanes al mismo tiempo mientras yo me enfoco solamente en uno solo.

- ¿Eso es todo? bueno si me lo pides de buena gana podemos modificar un poco el plan original.

- Perfecto, entonces yo dedicare todas mis energías en Raven mientras tú…

- Un momento, ¿dijiste Raven? – Gun Shoot dejo escapar una pequeña risa de tono burlón - Debí imaginármelo, desde que en la primera pelea que tuvimos pediste pelear contra las mujeres me imagine que eso pasaría.

- UN MOMENTO, NO ES LO QUE PARECE – En el rostro de Puppet Master se aprecia un claro sonrojo.

- Yo no he dicho nada – Gun Shoot hablaba con un claro cinismo - ¿Qué crees tu que estoy pensando?

- Se bien lo que piensas y no es verdad, sabes que yo no me distraería con algo como eso, y a diferencia de ti, en mi es imposible que me distraiga con esos pensamientos de la misión que tenemos.

- ¿Te volviste Gay?

- ¿QUÉ? CLARO QUE NO – exclamo airado.

- Entonces no digas que es imposible, recuerda que te conozco demasiado bien. Además todo el mundo sabe que eres enamoradizo, de hecho calculo que ya te han rechazado diez mujeres en lo que va del año.

- Escucha claramente – en la voz de Puppet Master ya era imposible ocultar la rabia – me di cuenta que ella tiene poderes telequineticos, cosa que tu patética investigación de los titanes nunca menciono y por ello investigue por mi cuenta. Hasta donde se, no solo puede tener poderes sumamente grandes, sino que podrían igualar o incluso superar los míos. Quiero saber, realmente necesito saber que tan grande son sus poderes y para ello debo pelear con ella y ver que ocurre.

- Bien, si tu lo dices te creo – la voz Gun Shoot había recuperado su seriedad, cosa que calmo a su hermano – ahora debemos modificar el plan y jugar un rato, que ya llevo una semana sin mis videojuegos y me estoy desesperando.

- Juega lo que quieras, solo recuerda que el Uroloki ya nos ha regañado por el escándalo de la televisión y porque no hemos hecho nada nuevo todavía, además que tenemos que debemos tener listos a mas tardar en una semana todos los instrumentos, preparar el terreno…

- Comprar flores, bombones y un osito de peluche – le interrumpió Gun Shoot y ante ello no se hizo esperar la respuesta de Puppet Master, dando inicio una larga y trivial discusión llena de burlas y amenazas de entre ambas partes.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

- Despierta Robin, me temo que necesitamos tu presencia.

Robin había tenido dormido por muy poco tiempo y de forma intranquila, y apenas despertó no pudo evitar que sus nervios se descontrolaran.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Cuál es la alarma y en donde debemos dirigirnos?

- Tranquilo, no hay ninguna emergencia – en su repentino despertar no se dio cuenta hasta después que era Cyborg quien lo estaba despertando y que en su rostro se reflejaba incomodidad – acaba de llegar alguien y… - Cyborg no pudo terminar de hablar por un grito lleno de ira que llego incluso a la habitación.

-¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTA ESE MUCHACHO?

- Oh no – la voz de Robin parecía mostrar arrepentimiento de haberse despertado - ¿Por qué lo dejaron entrar a la torre?

-Nadie le dio permiso, simplemente entro gritando y exigiendo hablar con todo el equipo y no hemos podido hacer que se valla de aquí. Lo único que no hemos hecho es sacarlo a patadas.

- ¿Y como se supone que cruzo el sistema de seguridad?

- No quiere decirlo y en lo personal eso hace que desee patearle el trasero.

Robin no tuvo mas remedio que levantarse e ir a ver que era lo que deseaba. Lo encontró sentado, apoyado en un bastón con una punta de plata y con una imagen difícil de de reconocer, y a su lado tenia una bolsa de plástico con algo adentro. Tal y como lo había visto en mas de una ocasión en las noticias, Randolph Titus reflejaba los cincuenta años que poseía pero a pesar de las arrugas que tenia alrededor de sus ojos, hubiera llegado a verse mas joven de no ser por su cana cabellera. Como siempre solía vérsele,vestía un traje negro con corbata incluida,y en su rostro se reflejaba una mueca de irritabilidad. A su lado se encontraba Raven, Star Fire y el Chico Bestia, siendo este ultimo el que se sentía mas incomodo en presencia del irritable Titus. En cuanto vio a Robin y Cyborg acercarse, arrojo un aparato en forma de control a sus pies.

- Es una especie de decodificador – dijo sin cambiar su expresión de disgusto – fue creado por mi empresa y puede funcionar a mas de un kilómetro de distancia para desactivar cualquier sistema de alarma al que este dirigido, creado a petición del hermoso gobierno de este país para operativos especiales y rechazado por los burócratas tacaños que lo infectan. Debo decir que la seguridad de la torre era muy buena, ya que le tomo casi diez minutos cumplir con su objetivo. Quédense con el, tal vez puedan crear una forma de desactivar su señal.

- ¿A que ha venido? Debe ser algo importante para visitar a "las amenazas adolescentes" violando nuestros códigos de seguridad y entrar sin que nadie lo invitase- Robin no pudo evitar recordar una de las muchas declaraciones que hizo Titus a la prensa después de salvarle la vida – dudo mucho que vengas con la intención de mejorar nuestra seguridad.

- jejeje… y dicen que yo soy el amargado. Si entre aquí, es porque tengo que hablar con ustedes, personalmente y dado que era obvio que nunca me darían permiso de entrar pues tuve que saltearme la parte en donde toco la puerta. Ahora que lo pienso tal vez debí esperar a que ustedes me recibieran, y así me hubiera evitado esta horrible sensación que tuve al entrar. No me importa como vivan aquí y menos la clase de experimentos que hagan, pero si van a tener un zoológico de monos apestosos por lo menos deberían mantenerlos en su jaula y bañarlos de vez en cuanto.

- ¿A QUIEN LLAMAS MONO APESTOSO? – de no haber sido detenido por Star Fire, el Chico Bestia se pudo haber abalanzado sobre Titus. Star Fire en un al detener a su amigo se dio cuenta que por unos instantes, en el rostro amargado de Titus aparecía una señal de satisfacción.

- Mejor vallamos al grano, dado que es obvio que no les caigo tan bien que digamos – continuo Titus – Verán, he estado reflexionando desde el secuestro y me he dado cuenta que he sido injusto con ustedes. Es cierto, arruinaron una valiosa colección de armas la cual me costara millones reparar, además de los daños a mi hogar y el hecho que dejaron a los bastardos escapar, pero al fin y al cabo de no ser por ustedes mi vida se habría acabado ahí. Así que vengo a pedirles disculpas por la mala publicidad que les di en los medios. Saben, estaba un tanto enojado.

- Muy amable de tu parte – Dijo Robin – claro que lo dices cuando solo te hacia falta culparnos por el hundimiento del Titanic.

- No deberías quejarte. Muchos de mis conocidos se fueron a la tumba esperando que me disculpe por alguna acción mía. Claro que ninguno de ellos tenia como compañeras unas adorables jovencitas – Estas inusuales palabras de halago, por lo menos para su persona, lo dijo fijando su mirada en Star Fire y Raven y mientras que la primera no pudo evitar agradecer el gesto, Raven se mantuvo inexpresiva.

- Entonces, ¿Solo vino a pedir disculpas? – Robin ya tenía suficiente conocimiento sobre Titus para saber que no era alguien confiable.

- No, hay algo más. Verán, he trabajado desde mi niñez para crear mi compañía, trabajando en diversos empleos para obtener el dinero suficiente para hacerme de una cuantiosa fortuna. No estaba cerca de cumplir los veinte cuando compre una compañía de electrodomésticos en bancarrota y la transforme en un gran emporio que va desde lo farmacéutico, videojuegos, aeronáutica, defensa y obviamente los mismos electrodomésticos. Durante años me conocieron como uno de los grandes genios financieros por resucitar empresas en quiebra y por ello es que llame a mi imperio Fénix, como el ave que resucita de entre sus cenizas. Pero me hice de muchos, demasiados enemigos, tal vez más de lo que un hombre suele llegar a tener. Y creo que uno de ellos es quien envío a los soldados del caos.

Robin abrió más que nunca sus oídos, interesado en lo que estaba a punto de decir Titus sobre su punto de vista de los soldados del caos.

- ¿Qué le hace pensar que su misión es hacerle su vida imposible?

- Si mal no recuerdo, todo empezó hace un año, en una planta química. El desastre fue inmenso y murieron más de veinte personas, pero logramos mantenerlo en secreto. Al principio lo considere como sabotaje industrial y confieso que no me preocupo demasiado, de hecho lo considere una revancha por una acción similar que había ordenado hace apenas una semana antes ya que como he mencionado tengo una larga lista de enemigos, pero entonces fue que la vi. La maldita firma, una clara SC pintada en una de las paredes.

Ese solo fue el comienzo. Durante meses, mis plantas de Europa y Asia fueron atacadas una tras otra, dejándome millones en perdidas y siempre dejaban la maldita SC, pero lo peor fue cuando comenzaron a robarme. Oficialmente, todos los objetos robados por esos malditos fueron devueltos, mientras que toda información de defensa e inteligencia ni siquiera fue hojeada, pero puedo decirles que es mentira, ya que fui yo a quien le robaron más planos y armas y me atrevo a creer que lo han aprovechado. Mi intento de secuestro y asesinato solo prueba mis miedos, y sin duda esos malditos fueron originalmente contratados por alguien para hacer mi vida miserable. Pienso en esta posibilidad todos los días y por ello he venido aquí.

- Podría decirnos como es que le podemos ayudar – pregunto Star Fire.

- Es sencillo. Simplemente he venido a comprarlos para que sean mis guardaespaldas – dijo esto con tanta naturalidad que sin duda hablaba en serio, y por un momento todo fue silencio, hasta que fue Raven quien rompió la incomoda escena.

- Tiene que estar bromeando.

- Claro que no, mi seguridad ha estado comprometida, y lo que no saben es que en cada lugar donde se ha dando un ataque de los Soldados del caos también tengo una parte de mi corporación. Por cada robo en un museo, se da un sabotaje en mi contra, y ahora que ya me atacan directamente, no se que tan seguro estaré yo o mi hijo. Seguramente si me cuidan la espalda, encontraran muy pronto a esos malditos.

- ¿Acaso se esta escuchando a si mismo? – le respondió Robin – No somos una corporación privada y no nos dedicaremos a cuidar exclusivamente sus intereses.

- Vamos, dígame cual es el precio. La vida me ha enseñado que el dinero soluciona cualquiera de estos desacuerdos. No tengo idea ni me importa como se han mantenido pero les garantizo que si me protegen, entonces…

- Váyase de una buena vez, si es todo lo que deseaba – En la voz de Robin se notaba que sus palabras eran definitivas y que no habría cambio de opinión al respecto, pero Titus no pareció sentirse demasiado mal al respecto. Levanto su bolsa y de ella saco una caja llena de dulces.

- Es obvio que por ahora no llegaremos a ningún acuerdo, pero me mantendré en contacto con ustedes, ya que me interesa saber si atrapan a los malditos que me humillaron. Por cierto, le he traído un obsequio a esa chica gótica que me salvo la vida. Son simplemente dulces y el mensaje de que ahora le debo un favor, el que quiera pedirme. Eso si, no lo malgastes en alguna estupidez así que no lo cobres hasta dentro de unos días, cuando este seguro que pensaste bien lo que deseas. Y otra cosa, me he enterado que alguno de ustedes ha estado pirateando algunos juegos que crea mi empresa de videojuegos – todos los presentes dieron una mirada acusadora a un avergonzado Chico Bestia – Si continua con eso, prometo que se arrepentirá.

Titus, se levanto del sillón de un golpe y camino apoyado ligeramente del bastón. En cuanto llego a la puerta se detuvo y se dio la vuelta. Todavía tenía algo que decir.

- El proyecto que creo el decodificador que esta ante ustedes se llamaba "llave maestra" y el resultado es el que tiene ante ustedes. No importa que tan buena sea la seguridad, al final todo aparato electrónico cede ante ella. Solo se construyeron tres llaves, uno fue destruido, el segundo es el que les entrego para poder crear una defensa contra ella y el tercero…la tienen ellos.

Robin y Cyborg dieron un vistazo al pequeño aparato. No mas grande y con un gran parecido al que tiene un control remoto, pero aun así podía destruir cualquier sistema de seguridad sin demasiada dificultad, y algo como así era demasiado peligroso si caía en las manos equivocadas.

- No importa lo que digan los expertos – dijo Titus de forma sombría - volverán a atacar en la ciudad muy pronto y lo saben tan bien como yo. Y tal vez, sean más despiadados que antes.

Titus se tomo su tiempo para irse, ya que en cuanto avanzaba unos metros, se quedaba inmóvil, mirando al vacío y pensando. Todos los titanes pudieron cuando llego a su yate y gritaba de forma amarga las órdenes de retirarse. No había forma de saber que lo que decía Titus era verdad, pero no impidió que todos se sintieran incómodos. Claro que algunos no habían perdido totalmente su sentido del humor.

- Oye Raven – le pregunto el chico bestia - ¿Te vas a comer esos dulces?

Esta solo lo miro un momento y antes de aventarle la caja, solo dijo una cosa

- Te los regalo

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ha pasado una semana pero estaban listos. Tuvieron dificultad para que el Uroloki aceptase su plan, ya que deseaba algo más cruel y mortífero, pero como siempre contaban con el apoyo de su señor. Después estuvo el arduo y trabajo de conseguir todo el armamento y el equipo necesario para el espectáculo, además de estudiar el terreno en menos de la semana convenida. Pero con todo, estaban listos y ahora estaban frente al escenario del que seria su próximo juego: El museo de arte moderno.

Puppet Master y Gun Shoot estaban en una camioneta, esperando a que llegara la hora. Vestían exactamente lo mismo que la última vez, pero Puppet Master no llevaba en esta ocasión lentes oscuros y Gun Shoot vestía una gabardina que se veía más grande. En la parte trasera del camión, había al menos diez personas más, o eso parecían serlo, ya estaban completamente inmóviles, como si fuesen muñecos de trapos. Junto a ellos, había grandes aparatos, cubiertos con mantas.

- Sigo sin entender para que trajiste tantos – reclamaba Gun Shoot – sabes bien que nosotros bastamos para esto.

- No te quejes, necesitamos velocidad y son necesarios para algunos aspectos técnicos. Además serán útiles para el final.

- Como sea, ya es la hora – Gun Shoot saco de su bolsillo un control y apunto hacia el museo. Se mantuvo apuntando al menos unos segundos y un pequeño sonido fue la señal de finalización. Guardo el control dentro de su gabardina y junto a su hermano bajaron del camión, seguidos por sus acompañantes, que ahora mostraban un traje oscuro que los cubría de pies a cabeza, mientras cargaban si dificultad todos los aparatos con una impresionante velocidad. Mientras se dirigían con paso tranquilo al museo, Gun Shoot sacaba una ametralladora portátil y le ofreció a su hermano unas mentas y una rosa, lo que su hermano rechazo, sabiendo que era una nueva broma.

- Muy bien, es hora de trabajar – dicho esto, Ambos entraron al museo tranquilamente acompañado de los hombres vestidos de negro. Segundos después se escucharon disparos, gritos amenazadores y un veloz ajetreo que se llevaba a cabo dentro del lugar.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Quiero agradecer aquellos que se tomen la molestia de leer este fic. Sepan que es bueno saber que alguien le gusta de mi historia, especialmente porque tenía muchas dudas en ella. Si tienen dudas, preguntas, cometarios o desean hacerme pedazos, no duden en mandarme un Review o incluso un Mail. Agradezco la atención y hasta la siguiente capitulo.


	4. Ataque en el museo primera parte

**Ataque en el museo **

**Primera parte **

Desde hacia casi una semana que Cyborg analizaba el aparato era llamado como "llave maestra" pero se dio cuenta que su uso de llave era pequeño a comparación como arma. Su uso básico, como había dicho Titus, era el de destruir cualquier sistema de alarma con un ataque electromagnético sumamente poderoso llevándose con el cualquier aparato eléctrico, pero en la practica si un ser humano queda al frente de este rayo podría afectarle de forma irremediable al cuerpo, causando males físicos, mentales o incluso la muerte. Incluso debía reconocer que Titus sabía usar ese aparato con sorprendente maestría, puesto que cualquier otro hubiera causado un desastre dentro de la torre.

- ¿Cómo demonios habrá creado algo como esto? – Se decía mientras revisaba el aparato – esto es incluso mas poderoso que mi cañón sónico a pesar de no ser mas grande que un control. …Me pregunto si…

Cyborg se vio interrumpido al escuchar la alarma poco después del anochecer y en menos de lo que canta un gallo todos estaban reunidos frente a la computadora centrar, verificando de donde venia la señal.

- El museo de arte moderno – dijo Robin mientras revisaba toda la información – y su modo de operar es casi el mismo. Han asegurado el lugar, aunque esta vez el equipo SWAT parece estar dispuesto a entrar, pero las posibilidades de éxito son escasas ya que a diferencia de la última ocasión, tienen varios cómplices. Y al igual que la última vez, tienen muchos rehenes.

-¿Entonces por que perdemos el tiempo en este lugar? – Dijo el Cyborg con un tono que reflejaba impaciencia, causada tal vez por la idea de la clase de armas que estos tendrían en su poder.

Gun Shoot estaba fastidiado y no se molestaba en tratar de ocultarlo. Como suele ocurrir cuando tiene la adrenalina suficiente, era incapaz de mantenerse quieto en un solo lugar y caminaba por toda la habitación. Miraba la puerta de entrada y las ventanas a los lados y se lamentaba que la operación de la policía haya sido tan breve. Para el no había nada tan divertido como jugar tiro al blanco, sobre todo cuando este era uno móvil. No podía evitar recordar esa gran sensación mientras miraba las ventanas rotas, los agujeros que aun humeaban en la pared y las manchas de sangre en el piso. Lo único que se lamentaba es que su hermano le prohibiese dar ataques letales pero no era algo demasiado grave. Miraba a hacia arriba, tal vez intentasen entrar por el techo, se llego a decir pero sabia que era imposible, dado que esta estaba vigilado, por lo menos hasta que su hermano lo decidiese y sabia que eso ocurriría cuando los titanes llegasen.

Puppet Master no podía evitar ver como su hermano daba vueltas por todas partes y no estaba muy seguro si verlo caminar como un león enjaulado era triste o desesperante. Sin duda era mejor platicar con Diana, la joven que tenia atrapada y amordazada a su lado. Sin duda lo disfrutaba, el ver como temblaba de miedo al estar atrapada en esos anillos de acero con el casco que mantenía su cabeza fija, y sobre todo al saber que tenia una bomba entre sus piernas. El casco tenia fijado unos lentes especiales, en donde se desplegaba una pantalla en la que podía ver un contador. Puppet Master disfrutaba de hablarle, a sabiendas que era incapaz de oírlo dado que en una visión bizarra de la piedad, había decidido ponerle unos audífonos para que pudiese escuchar la novena sinfonía de Beethoven y se relajara un poco.

- Sabes Diana – le decía – se bien lo que piensas después de lo que te he contado, pero lo que yo deseo es tener una sencilla pelea con Raven, nada que ver con lo que te cuenta mi hermano, que se muy bien que ya te ha dicho algo sobre esto. ¿No crees que esta claro una vez que doy mi versión o también eres una mal pensada? – Lo ultimo lo dijo mientras le acercaba un cuchillo al cuello – dime, ¿Qué piensas?

- ¡DEJALA EN PAZ! – Puppet Master volteo pudo ver como los titanes entraban desde las ventanas y se ponían en guardia. Desde sus adentros se decía que ya era hora que llegaran.

- Muchachos, que bueno que llegaron, mi nueva amiga Diana me estaba recitando un hermoso poema de los goliardos que va de acuerdo con la ocasión. Si escuche bien, creo que la primera estrofa iba así:

_Veni, veni, veni, venias_

_Ven memore facias_

- Si mi latín no esta mal, esto se traduce como:

_Ven, ven, ven, ven a mí _

_No me dejes morir. _

- ¡Te lo advierto! – en la voz de Robin y en las reacciones de sus compañeros se podía sentir una gran hostilidad, estaban preparados para comenzar a pelear.

- Si lo piden así, entonces no veo por que no – Puppet Master se acerco a su rehén y susurro algo junto al casco. En ese momento, el casco se retiro de forma automática y los anillos se abrieron para dejar libre a su victima – Yo que tu, mi estimada Diana, correría a mi casa. No te preocupes, no hay trampas pero debes alejarte de aquí ya – No era necesario que le dijera eso, pues apenas se sintió libre corrió a la salida mas cercana.

Los titanes dejaron que esta se fuese, aunque no podían evitar sentir que esta era una trampa. Ante ellos, los autollamados soldados del caos estaban frente a ellos, uno de ellos mostraba una irritante calma, guardando sus lentes oscuros en sus bolsillos y mostrando su horrenda mueca cínica, mientras que su hermano portaba una pistola de gran tamaño que acababa de sacar de su bolsillo. Fue Puppet Master el que dio inicio a todo.

- Es hora de empezar con el juego, y si no quieren que quince personas exploten en pedazos van a cumplir las reglas al pie de la letra.

Al escuchar esto, los titanes no pudieron menos que sentirse alarmados ante la idea de quince rehenes más a punto de morir en manos de esos monstruos.

- ¿DÓNDE LOS TIENEN? – grito Robin lleno de furia.

- Claro que no se los diré, se perdería el chiste del juego – Puppet Master se mostraba cada vez mas cínico - ¿Acaso nunca han jugado videojuegos o de perdida las escondidas?

Puppet Master saco un extraño cronometro de tamaño considerable y una antena. Los titanes se dieron cuenta que el cronometro ya estaba en marcha.

- Este es el juego: hay quince personas atrapadas como Diana en este museo del peor arte moderno, de hecho exactamente igual. Desde el momento en que mi amiguita salio por esa puerta, se activo el cronometro de todas las bombas, todas ellas de no menos de quince kilogramos de explosivo y equipada con balines para expandir el tamaño del área de impacto si no quieren que todas ellas exploten deben desactivarlas antes que se acabe el tiempo.

- ¡ESTAS DEMENTE!

- Tal vez, pero eso no significa que no van jugar mi juego y bajo mis reglas. Ahora, lo único que deben hacer para detener tan terribles muertes es apagar todas las bombas en menos de treinta y cinco minutos y para hacerlo solo deben decir "libéralo" cerca del casco. Ahora, para evitar trampas, programamos las bombas para que si tratan de tocarlas, o un ataque llega a ellas o incluso si las miran demasiado tiempo, todas explotaran, aunque también lo harán si la temperatura sube a una distancia de diez centímetros de ellas o simplemente si yo doy la orden en voz alta. Tampoco se vale usar aparatos para localizarlos, y me dirijo a ti Cyborg, porque mis bombas también los detectaran y explotaran. La única forma como podrán apagarlas es con la clave de voz y si se detectan otro método prohibido… ¿acaso debo decirlo?

Los titanes estaban exasperados por las reglas de tan ridículo juego y sobre todo al ver como el cronometro que tenia en su mano avanzaba su marcha. Apenas Puppet Master paro de hablar, Robin dividía a los titanes, pero fue interrumpido por un grito de consternación del que estaba hablando.

- Antes de jugar deben conocer todas las reglas. Ahora, no pueden separarse, porque mi hermano los vigilara y si los cuatro titanes elegidos no están juntos, entonces el hará detonar todas las bombas. Y por ultimo, Raven se queda aquí y deberé pelear conmigo.

-¿QUÉ? – fue la respuesta que dieron los titanes ante esta ultima regla y miraron por unos instantes a Raven, que no podía ocultar su desagrado.

- Esto no es discutible, Raven se queda aquí y pelea contra a mi, si se va en medio de la pelea activo las bombas y si no pelea también.

- Que bien, me toca pelear de nuevo con el loco que no sabe cerrar la boca.

-Muy bien, entonces yo que ustedes me daría prisa, porque ya perdimos demasiado tiempo aquí y precisamente eso es lo que les falta: tic, tac, tic, tac…

A cualquiera de los titanes le hubiera encantado lanzarse contra ese tal Puppet Master, y romperle todos los dientes. Pero tenia razón, les quedaba muy poco tiempo y debían encontrar a los rehenes antes que fuese demasiado tarde, por lo que Robin, Star Fire, Cyborg y el Chico Bestia se fueron por uno de los pasillos, mientras que Raven se quedo ahí en posición de guardia, frente a Puppet Master. Y mientras que los titanes se marchaban, Gun Shoot los siguió de cerca, sacando una pequeña pistola láser que tenia en un guante en su cinturón.

- ¿y ahora que hacemos? – dijo el Chico bestia mientras corria - ¿como vamos a encontrar a quince personas en este museo? Es una locura.

- El chico bestia tiene razón – le siguió Cyborg – la ruta mas rápida toma al menos cuarenta y cinco minutos y no olvidemos que están los que pudo haber escondido de forma minuciosa.

- Lo se, pero no nos queda otra opción, debemos tratar de averiguar la forma de encontrarlos antes que…

- Hey chicos, creo que se como encontrarlos – les grito Star Fire, y cuando todos fueron a donde esta se encontraba, pudieron ver grandes flechas amarillos recién pintadas en los pasillos, algunas de los cuales dañaron de forma inevitable algunos cuadros, y en la dirección en la que señalaban estas había una habitación en donde se daba una exposición especial y en ella se encotraban cuatro personas atrapadas de la misma forma que la muchacha que encontraron junto con los hermanos. Inclusive, existían otros letreros señalando donde se localizaban el resto de los rehenes e instrucciones para que estos pudiesen salir rápido del edificio.

- No – decía Robin – Esto debe tratarse de una broma bizarra de ellos.

- Tienes razón, no puede ser tan fácil – En la voz de Star Fire se podía percibir desconfianza ante o que veía – deben tener algo oculto para nosotros.

- Bueno, si creen que esto es demasiado fácil, entonces puedo solucionar eso.

Ni Robin ni Star Fire pudieron voltear a tiempo para evitar los golpes que Gun Shoot lanzo contra ellos y que los lanzo contra el piso. Cyborg y el Chico Bestia lograron ponerse en guardia, pero los poderosos lasers que salían de las armas de su enemigo basto para que terminasen en el piso. Todos se pusieron de pie rápidamente para verlo, con una sonrisa de satisfacción y con su arma en la mano izquierda, y ponerse en guardia.

- Tienen razón, este juego es demasiado fácil desde la perspectiva que se le vea y es por ello que estoy aquí…así que divirtámonos hasta que nuestros involuntarios espectadores exploten en pedazos – si su propósito era enfurecer a los titanes entonces no tuvo dificultad para cumplir su cometido.

- Star Fire, libera a los rehenes – le ordeno Robin – ¡LOS DEMAS AL ATAQUE!

Al ver como los titanes se aproximaban a el, Gun Shoot los recibió con disparos de su arma, confiado como siempre lo estaba de su puntería. Los primeros golpes, casi a quemarropa, fueron certeros y sus blancos terminaron en el piso, y de ser personas normales no se habrían levantado. Al verlos recobrarse, reinicio sus disparos, con más saña que nunca pero no acertó, sus blancos se movían rápidamente incluso para el. Su irritación aumento cuando el Chico Bestia, transformado en tigre, se abalanzo sobre y lo desarmo. La furia de Gun Shoot estaba al máximo y de un solo golpe mando a volar al tigre verde. Se levanto de un salto y busco su arma, y al encontrarla solo fue para ver como se desintegraba a causa del cañón sónico de Cyborg. El ver su arma hecha polvo lo hizo desear hacer lo mismo con el montón de chatarra andante, y fue este acceso de ira lo que le impidió que viese cuando a Robin cuando le dio una patada en medio del rostro.

En unos instantes, Gun Shoot pasó de la ofensiva a la defensiva. Protegiéndose de los ataques de los tres titanes. Aun si lograse esquivar a uno o incluso dos, siempre era golpeado por el tercero y además estaba conciente que Star Fire no tardaría en llegar y unirse a la pelea. Había cometido un error al confiarse demasiado pero sabia bien como resolverlo. Apenas estuvo de nuevo en el suelo, puso su mano en su gabardina y antes de que se acercasen, el golpe de un látigo les detuvo el paso. El látigo era bastante largo y grueso y tenía un color metálico y su punta estaba afilada como si se tratase de un cuchillo. Gun Shoot estaba de pie y sonriente nuevamente, agitando su juguete que tenía escondido y cuyo extremo cortaba todo lo que estuviese cerca.

- ¿Acaso creían que llevaba esta gabardina para tener estilo? – Dijo con tono de burla – claro que no, es para que pueda mantener ocultos mis creaciones… ¡Y AHORA VEAN LO QUE PUEDO HACER CON ELLAS!

Gun Shoot avanzo frente a los titanes, agitando su látigo en el aire y dejando marcas de cortaduras donde este tocase. Robín lanzo uno de sus boomerangs y bombas, pero eran cortados limpiamente en dos en aire. Sabía muy bien como usar una de sus armas y estaba dispuesto a usarlas apropiadamente. Es cierto, tenia prohibido matar por ahora, pero eso no significaba que no podía torturarlos.

En ese momento sintió una poderosa energía y frente a sus ojos su látigo se rompió, y del cual se suponía estaba hecho de un material indestructible. Al fijar su mirada, vio a Star Fire bastante furiosa y con sus ojos brillando. Volaba mas cerca de lo que el deseaba y en sus manos emanaba un resplandor verde. Para su desgracia ya había liberado a los rehenes y al parecer no estaba muy contenta con el, tal vez por lo que le había hecho hace tiempo a Robin en su ultimo encuentro.

Star Fire grito antes de que lo atacase nuevamente con sus Starbolts, y esta vez dio de lleno en Gun Shoot, que voló por el impacto hasta darse contra la pared. Este llego a pararse, pero solo fue para recibir el poder de rayos que salían de los ojos de la tamarianiana, y cuya fuerza hizo que este atravesara la pared por el golpe.

Gun Shoot estaba ahora boca arriba, cubierto de polvo y con su ropa bastante maltratada. Frente a el, estaban los titanes con rostros bastante serios. Le hubiera gustado seguir peleando, pero debía admitir que los últimos golpes sorpresas le habían sacado el aire y debía recuperarse por unos segundos. Mientras tantos, debía aceptar lo que pasara.

- ¿Por qué hacen esto? – Les pregunto Robin - ¿Están siguiendo las órdenes de alguien?

- Ay muchacho – fue la respuesta que le dio – ¿Siempre haces preguntas tan tontas? Porque no creo que sea momentos para hacerlas, especialmente cuando hay rehenes en peligro, tienes un límite de tiempo para salvarlo y hay tres ametralladoras apuntándoles en este momento.

Como si hubiese dado una orden, una ráfaga de disparos cubría por toda la habitación. En la habitación que acababan de entrar había tres hombres armados, totalmente vestidos de negro y con solo unos agujeros por donde aparentemente podían ver. La ráfaga no tenía intención de dañarlos, sino que parecía buscar una distracción que tenia la intención de permitir la huida de Gun Shoot, y la cual tuvo un rotundo éxito, porque Gun Shoot desapareció casi por arte de magia. De la nada, salieron dos hombres más y estos comenzaron a lanzar explosivos de poder bastante limitado pero efectivos para no destruir el edificio entero. En un momento de distracción de los hombres vestidos de negro, un poderoso rayo sónico hizo volar a uno de ellos por los aires, mientras que a otro lo derribo un rayo verde. Los tres restantes se preparaban para una nueva ofensiva, pero una bomba de humo los dejos ciegos y antes de que este se disipase, un enorme rinoceronte verde los embistió. El Chico Bestia volteo para asegurarse que no atacasen de nuevo, pero no había nadie ahí, solamente un montón de polvo que ahora cubría el ambiente.

- Un momento – decía sorprendido el Chico Bestia – Estoy seguro de haber golpeado a tres personas ¿Dónde es que están?

- No lo se, pero no podemos preocuparnos por eso ahora. Recuerden que hay gente en peligro y el tiempo se agota. ¡SIGAMOS ADELANTE EQUIPO!

Todos los titanes siguieron su camino, siguiendo las sospechosas flechas que se habían pintado para ellos, pero mientras avanzaban, no podían evitar preguntarse que seria en ese momento de Raven.

Mientras tanto, un recobrado Gun Shoot los miraba marcharse mientras se colocaba unos gruesos guantes metálicos. En su rostro, más que preocupación, mostraba orgullo. Para el, todo estaba saliendo bien.

- Sigan el camino amarillo muchachos – Decía – después de todo, el round que sigue al primero suele ser mas emocionante… Sobre todo cuando lo que se busca es dar emoción para el espectáculo final.

Raven se mantenía en guardia ante su adversario, sin perder en ningún momento su vista sobre su adversario. Pero Puppet Master no cambiaba su posición, con una sonrisa en su rostro y mirándola atentamente, pero de una manera distraída a comparación de su adversaria.

- ¿Planeas pelear o solo querías hacerme perder mi tiempo? – le dijo de forma retadora Raven, pero sabia que no podía confiarse, especialmente cuando la ultima vez que se vieron este dio una muestra de sus poderes, pero aun así tardo en reaccionar y cuando lo hizo fue de una manera extraña.

- Me encanta tu nombre – Dijo de forma repentina sorprendiendo a Raven por tan trivial comentario en un momento como este – Raven…Cuervo…me recuerda tantas cosas, como ese poema de Edgar Allan Poe... ¿Cómo iba un fragmento? No se porque siempre recuerdo solo el final:

"_Y el Cuervo nunca emprendió el vuelo._

_Aún sigue posado, aún sigue posado_

_En el pálido busto de Palas._

_En el dintel de la puerta de mi cuarto._

_Y sus ojos tienen la apariencia_

_De los de un demonio que está soñando._

_Y la luz de la lámpara que sobre él se derrama_

_Tiende en el suelo su sombra. Y mi alma,_

_Del fondo de esa sombra que flota sobre el suelo,_

_No podrá liberarse. ¡Nunca más!"_

-¿No me digas que me querías para recitar poesía? – respondió sarcásticamente Raven.

- No claro que no, pero no puedo evitar pensar en eso al escuchar tu nombre. En mi opinión el cuervo era un recordatorio del sufrimiento que sentía en su alma por sus desgracias, y sin importar cuanto lo intensen, sus recuerdos lo atormentaban y como decía el cuervo, nunca más volvería a tener un momento de dicha ante los recuerdos de su amada perdida. ¿Dime Raven, acaso has llegado a pensar alguna vez si eres símbolo de las desgracias?

- Me estas cansando, ponte en guardia o déjame ir con mis amigos.

- Pero Raven, si ya hace unos momentos lance mi primer ataque.

Una fría sensación subió por su espalda y al voltear se dio cuenta de al menos cinco personas que estaban detrás de ella. Estaban cubiertos totalmente de negro y en sus manos portaban unos gruesos anillos de acero. De forma repentina los cinco saltaron hacia ella predispuestos a golpearla con todas sus fuerzas ante lo cual Raven creo un campo de fuerza con el que detuvo a sus atacantes. En unos instantes, los cinco la atacaban con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo tambalear a Raven por sus poderosos golpes y parecía que en cualquier momento su protección terminaría cediendo y al parecer sus adversarios se dieron cuenta de ello, ya que golpeaban con cada vez mayor energía y fuerza.

Los cinco golpeaban de una forma cada vez mas sincronizada y transformaban sus ataques en uno solo. Fue en su golpe más poderoso que una nube de polvo los rodeo y ante ellos se mostró un cráter creado por su ultimo ataque, pero no había rastro de la chica. Los atacantes comenzaron a buscar por toda la habitación, pero no había rastro de ella. Fue entonces que una garra atrapo a uno de ellos para elevarlo por los aires y para la sorpresa de sus compañeros, la enorme garra lo apretó con una fuerza desgarradora solo para estrellarlo contra el techo de forma violenta y este cayo finalmente al piso de forma inerte. Y entonces, a lado del hombre derrotado apareció Raven, cuyos ojos brillaban y de sus manos brotaba su energía oscura.

Los cuatro soldados restantes parecieron mostrar dudas después de lo que le ocurrió a su compañero, pero no duro mucho ya que en un momento estaban en guardia nuevamente y se abalanzaron sobre ella. Raven contesto al ataque creando por medio de sus poderes flechas con las que atravesó a dos de sus adversarios y dejándolos fuera de combate, pero los dos que quedaban eran rapidos y fuertes, por lo que la titan tuvo que levitar para salir del alcance de sus ataques.

- Azarath Metrion Zinthos – dicho esto, una energía oscura cubrió a ambos y causo que ambos se estrellaran con una terrible violencia contra la pared. Al regresar contra el suelo tenía a sus atacantes derrotados e inertes, para placer de Puppet Master quien se divirtió con lo que acababa de ver.

- Felicidades Raven, has hecho muestra de ese delicioso espíritu asesino que tienes dentro – le dijo con una sonrisa - ¿Dime que se siente matar a cinco pobres diablos sin piedad?

- Para decírtelo tendría que matar a alguien vivo – dijo Raven pateando a uno de sus atacantes, que termino reduciéndose al polvo al igual que el resto de sus compañeros caídos – le diste vida a esos soldados de barro, ese es tu poder y por lo que te llaman Puppet Master. Así es como eran capaces de hacer el trabajo de varios hombres tu y tu hermano y fueron ellos los que nos atacaron en la mansión de Titus

- Bueno si, pero no negaras que es un trabajo muy útil, especialmente cuando tienes mucho trabajo que hacer – con un chasquido, el polvo comenzó a reunirse y en un santiamén los cinco soldados estaban de pie nuevamente, pero en esta ocasión estaban armados con una bara-bo, muy parecidas a los de Robin y las cuales hacían girar sobre ellos. Por unos momentos parecía que saltarían sobre ella y reiniciarían su ataque sobre ella, pero en lugar de eso se desintegraron frente a ella, regresando al polvo.

- Es obvio que no desperdiciare tu tiempo peleando con mis marionetas, después de todos ambos tenemos poderes que tristemente hemos desperdiciado demasiado tiempo – Puppet Master mostraba su cínica sonrisa y se acomodaba el cuello lentamente – y seria lamentable estancarnos con simples muñecos, especialmente cuando tengo tantos trucos maravillosos que quiero mostrarte. ¿Qué te parece si tu das el primer golpe?

- Muy amable, pero te arrepentirás de esto… ¡AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS! – en ese instante el techo que se encontraba sobre Puppet Master cayo sobre el, pero antes que llegase a su blanco, los restos quedaron flotando en el aire.

- Me decepcionas Raven, esperaba un ataque mas rudo…mas vale que no… ¡ME ESTES SUBESTIMANDO! – de un golpe, todos los escombros que estaban sobre el fueron lanzaros contra Raven, quien se protegió con un campo de fuerza, pero quedo perpleja al ver como su campo era fácilmente destruido ante un golpe directo de Puppet Master. Esta trato de reaccionar a tiempo pero una energía oscura muy parecida a la suya rodeo su cuerpo y la estrello contra la pared más cercana. El golpe fue bastante duro, pero Raven pudo ponerse de pie y al hacerlo pudo ver algo distinto en su enemigo, y es que sus ojos se habían tornado completamente negros.

- ¡RAVEN! – grito con un tono que parecía derrochar furia – ¡SI NO QUIERES QUE TE MATE EN MI PROXIMO ATAQUE HAS ALGO MEJOR QUE UN INUTIL CAMPO DE FUERZA! – En unos instantes, el muro que estaba tras se abrieron y dejaron salir las cañerías que estaban dentro de ellas, las cuales se colocaron en posición flotando detrás de Puppet Master - ¡MUERE!

Como si fueran lanzas, los tubos se dirigieron a gran velocidad a su blanco. Puppet Master ya estaba pensando en una excusa de cómo justificar su muerte, pero antes de que le diese, desapareció frente a sus ojos. Esto dejo por completo indignado y busco por todas parte a la chica sin encontrarla, haciendo que su orgullo fuese lastimado mas de lo que ya estaba.

- ¿Me estas buscando?

Este se dio la vuelta y ante sus ojos se mostró un enorme cuervo, tan grande que apenas entraba en la habitación, con las alas extendidas, los ojos rojos y enormes garras que eran capaces de atrapar a un hombre. Puppet Master estaba maravillado y hubiera estado encantado de ver tal criatura, pero ante sus ojos, el cuervo lo atrapo con sus garras y lo apretó con una terrible fuerza y antes de que pudiese liberarse, no pudo mas que presenciar como el cuervo lo estrellaba contra el piso con furia. El golpe le causo un terrible dolor y creo una huella de impacto tal que si hubiera sido mas fuerte hubiera caído hasta el piso de abajo, pero se puso de pie, ya que el dolor no era suficiente para molestarle. Preparo un ataque, uno que no conociera su adversaria, pero una energía oscura rodeo sus pies y no pudo evitar que este lo azotara contra la el piso nuevamente, y después que una nueva concentración de energía lo golpease en el estomago directamente. Este golpe lo dejo de rodillas y casi sin aliento, y ante sus ojos pudo ver como Raven aparecía nuevamente ante el.

- AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS – grito Raven y el piso que estaba debajo de Puppet Master se rompió en pedazos y se desmorono llevándose consigo mas pisos hasta caer a una bodega que estaba en el sótano mas profundo, llevándose al soldado del caos, y para asegurarse, arrojo los restos que estaban alrededor hasta dejar el recibidor lo mas limpio que pudo, todo para poder dar como terminada a la batalla.

- Listo…ahora debo alcanzar a los otros – Raven comenzó a concentrarse para alcanzar a sus amigos que seguramente estarían en los pisos superiores, pero antes que pudiese hacerlo ese horrible golpe en la espalda, que parecía haberse hecho por una piedra calentada con fuego durante horas. Lentamente se dio la vuelta y ante ella se encontraba Puppet Master, sonriendo como si nada a pesar que tener diversos moretones, levitando por los cielos y armado con un mazo negro del que parecía salir humo en su mano derecha y en su izquierda tenia un escudo del mismo color. Raven se preparo para lanzar un ataque a pesar del dolor en la espalda, pero la velocidad de su enemigo no era la misma y antes de que pudiese hablar, le golpeo con terrible furia en el estomago. Debido al golpe, Raven cayó al piso y sintió deseo de vomitar. El dolor era terrible, pero como pudo invoco un hechizo e intento causarle heridas graves lanzando su poder como si fueran cuchillos, pero fueron rechazados como si nada haciendo uso del escudo.

- Así me gusta – decía Puppet Master y mientras hablaba el mazo y el escudo parecían derretirse y se unían a sus manos para formar guantes de hierro – resiste hasta el fin, pelea con lo que te queda de fuerza… de lo contrario serás una perdida de tiempo

Puppet Master golpeo a la todavía caída Raven en su estomago, como acostumbraba con su terrible fuerza. Ella tal vez motivada por el dolor o por el deseo de no perder de esa manera ante el, todavía era capaz de luchar y así lo demostró al atacarlo con sus poderes y poder lanzarlo lejos de ella, pero el no se mostró preocupado ante eso. Raven se sentía humillada de estar tan mal a causa de el, pero aun así sabia que debía controlarse, no podía salirse de control.

- ¿Qué te pasa Raven? – Dijo Puppet Master mientras se ponía en guardia - Se que puedes pelear mejor, te he visto pelear mejor. ¿Acaso tienes miedo de pelear, de usar tus poderes como deberías?

- Alguien debió decírtelo antes – le respondió Raven – pero debes aprender a cerrar tu boca – Esto molesto a Puppet Master quien corrió dispuesto a golpearla de nuevo, esta vez en su cabeza, tal y como esperaba ella, y es que en cuanto lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca, uso su poder para darle un golpe de lleno en el rostro. Sin duda le dolió e inclusive perdió un diente, pero no lo altero realmente, y solo lo motivo más. Tras el golpe, uso un nuevo poder cubrió a Raven con una especie de fuego negro. Raven estaba adolorida, pero recordó uno de los ataque que Puppet Master uso anteriormente y con sus poderes atrajo un tubo que todavía estaba en la pared destruida y en un rápido movimiento, atrajo el tubo y lo arrojo con fuerza contra la cabeza de su enemigo. Por la forma que lo golpeo parecía que había logrado darle un golpe definitivo, un golpe que lo dejaría finalmente inconciente, pero no fue así. Antes de caer, Puppet Master se redujo al polvo y ante sus ojos, el verdadero Puppet Master se revelo tras el, sin un solo rasguño exceptuando su ropa que estaba ligeramente rota.

- No puede ser

- Lo lamento Raven – le Respondió Puppet Master – pero si no lograbas dejar inconsciente a ese muñeco, entonces no valía la pena que peleara. Ahora conocerás el dolor – al decir esto, su energía oscura rodeo sus manos - ¿Soportaras pelear contra mi?

- Bah, lo único que no soy capaz contigo, es soportar tu voz. Eres más irritante que el Chico Bestia.

- Muy bien, entonces hablare menos – Al decir esto, nuevamente una energía oscura rodeo sus manos y de sus manos salio un gigantesco mazo de su mano derecha y de su brazo izquierdo un grueso escudo que cubría gran parte de su cuerpo – que sean las acciones las que hablen por si solas.

A lo lejos, una figura con su cuerpo completamente cubierto por una túnica negra y una vacía mascara blanca miraba con atención el lugar donde se desarrollaba la pelea. Estaba lejos, pero aun así podía ver el lugar claramente ya que los muros no eran un obstáculo para el. Estaba sentado y frente a el portaba su guadaña, la cual limpiaba después de haberla usado recientemente.

- Ese par modifico el plan inicial sin consultarme – se dijo para si mismo mientras veía despreocupadamente lo que ocurría – sin duda el Uroloki se pondrá furioso pero no importa mientras cumplan con su misión. Además, todo va según lo planeado y no hay nada que lo evite…Nada.


	5. Ataque en el museo segunda parte

**Ataque en el museo Segunda parte **

- ¡CUIDADO! – grito Robin antes de que los cuatros se trataran de cubrir al ser atacados nuevamente. Como sospechaban, después de la desaparición de Gun Shoot todo se había vuelto demasiado sencillo. Pero todo cambio en cuanto liberaron al décimo rehén, y es que en ese instante el batallón de hombres cubiertos de negro los atacaba con terrible furia. Ahora, a un solo rehén por salvar y con poco menos de diez minutos ese batallón traídos por los soldados del caos atacaban con ametralladoras, granadas, rayos lasers e incluso gas lacrimógeno y atacaban en un pasillo, aquel que los conduciría donde se encontraba la ultima victima.

- Muy bien, cada treinta segundos exactamente dejan de disparar y hay un cese de cinco segundos para recargar – dijo Cyborg – si vamos a dar un contraataque seguro, debe ser en ese momento.

- Perfecto – le respondió Robin – danos la señal.

Cyborg no comento que sus atacantes no parecían ser humanos. Atacaban de una forma mecanizada, prácticamente se podía sincronizar un reloj por la puntualidad con que lo hacían. Tampoco le agradaba el hecho que desaparecían cada vez que se acercaban a ello y no dejaban más que un rastro de polvo en el lugar donde se encontraban y en ocasiones las armas tiradas como si no les importase. No, no podían ser humanos, pero ahora debían preocuparse por derrotarlos y salvar al ultimo rehén. Estaban más cerca que en otras ocasiones y si lo atacaban ahora, podrían deshacerse de ellos. Todo dependía con que diera la señal.

- ¡AHORA!

Antes de que los hombres vestidos de negro reiniciasen su ataque, un cegador resplandor se dio frente a el y momentáneamente los dejo ciegos. No tuvieron tiempo de recuperarse, ya que al instante fueron atacados. Fueron golpeados con un poder bastante considerable, lo suficiente para derribar a los cinco con un solo ataque. Uno de ellos trato de levantarse a pesar de su ceguera, pero sintió como unas garras lo herían por la espalda, otro dos recibieron golpes de una poderosa puño antes de poder recuperar sus armas y uno mas que sintió una energía que lo dejo totalmente inutilizado. Solo quedaba uno solo, pero no estaba en posición de siquiera tratar de levantarse, porque sentía claramente un extremo de una bara-bo que le apretaba ligeramente el cuello. Pero nada de eso importaba ya, porque ya habían cumplido su misión.

- ¿DÓNDE ESTA EL ULTIMO REHEN? – El grito de Robin estaba lleno de furia, pero nunca llego a tener una respuesta, y es que el hombre que tenía sometido se redujo al polvo. Robin volteo a ver sus compañeros y pudo darse cuenta que ellos también estaban atónitos al ver que no quedaba mas que polvo de aquellos que acababan de derrotar.

- No son mas que una especie de marionetas – Al decir esto Cyborg recogió un poco del polvo que quedo regado en el piso y confirmo que se trataba de polvo común y corriente – Seguramente fue creado por uno de esos locos para tratar de distraernos y hacernos perder tiempo. Seguramente el ultimo rehén esta cerca.

- Muy bien, Chico bestia, Starfire sigamos adelante – Pero ellos no se movieron. Robin y Cyborg no se habían percatado de la habitación en la que se encontraban. Gran parte de la galería había sido cerrada al público para prepararla para la exposición póstuma del fotógrafo Laurence Manning. Aunque inicio con trabajos artísticos bastante admirados, durante años Manning había tocado la parte mas sensible del mundo de la fotografía con su polémico trabajo, centrado en su mayor parte en el lado oscuro de la naturaleza humana al retratar la tortura, la guerra y el genocidio, siendo algunas de sus imágenes tan duras que fueron prohibidas en varias partes del mundo y en otras ocasiones usadas como pruebas en juicios internacionales. De manera repentina y sin que nada lo anticipase, sufrió un acceso de esquizofrenia y se suicido en su casa en Londres. Poco después fue descubierta una nueva serie de fotografías, tal vez las últimas y más crudas que tomo antes de morir, y en una subasta fueron todas compradas por un comprador anónimo que las exhibía en todo el mundo. La exposición fue llamada de la misma manera que la bautizo Manning al guardarlas en el baúl antes de su muerte: Vistazo al Infierno

La exposición todavía no estaba completa, ya que faltaban un par de días para inaugurar la exposición, pero las que ya se encontraban ahí eran lo suficientemente espantosas para dejar a Starfire petrificada por el horror que estas mostraban. Chico Bestia sintió asco, pero fue Star Fire quien realmente se había sido afectada por las imágenes. Robin la tomo de los hombros y trato de calmarla de una forma rápida para no perder el tiempo, pero fue interrumpido por una voz familiar. Una detestable voz familiar.

- ¿Disfrutan las fotografías? – frente a ellos, apareció nuevamente Gun Shoot, esta vez portando unos guantes metálicos sumamente grandes. Su andar era tranquilo y al parecer ni siquiera mostraba el más mínimo daño por la reciente paliza – En lo personal me siento muy cómodo, casi como en casa.

- ¿DÓNDE ESTA EL ULTIMO REHEN? – Esta vez fue el Chico Bestia quien hizo la pregunta, lleno de furia contra tan molesto contrincante.

- El esta prácticamente frente a ti, aunque la respuesta mas correcta seria a mis espaldas – Gun Shoot señalo a su espalda a una entrada que llevaba a una habitación totalmente oscura – claro que no tiene sentido que se los señale, después de todo si elegí esta exposición es por que voy a matarlos a todos es este preciso lugar. Por cierto ¿No les gustaría que sus cuerpos terminaran como algunas de las fotos? Así se podría decir que sufrieron la más horrible de las muertes y con gran estilo.

Apenas término de decir esto cuando se arrojo de forma repentina sobre el Chico Bestia. Este no tardo en reaccionar y se transformo en un gorila, de forma que lo atrapo en el aire y lo estrello con todas sus fuerzas contra el piso. Estuvo cerca de gritar que el lo retendría y que debían salvar ahora al ultimo secuestrado, pero de repente sintió un poderoso apretón sobre su brazo. No podía soportarlo, era el mas terrible dolor que había sentido en mucho tiempo, y luego vino el ataque, un poderoso shock eléctrico como nunca había sentido en toda su vida. El chico bestia cayo inconciente ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros. Gun Shoot se levanto tranquilamente y con una patada manda a volar a Chico Bestia antes de ponerse nuevamente en su lugar, cubriendo la entrada al único rehén que todavía tenia bajo su control.

Lo que vieron causo indignación entre los titanes, pero estos se mantuvieron quietos, en posición de guardia. Incluso Starfire, recuperada de la sorpresa que causo esas horribles imágenes que acababa de ver, se mostraba lista para usar todas fuerzas contra Gun Shoot.

- No podrás contra nosotros – La voz de Robin mostraba su ira, pero Gun Shoot no parecía asustado, ni siquiera sus gestos habían cambiado.

- No me interesa derrotarles, solo que se les acabe los pocos minutos que les queda.

Robin dio el grito de ataque y todos se lanzaron contra el. De la mano de Gun Shoot salieron unos poderosos rayos de energía que sin embargo ellos pudieron esquivar. Cyborg ataco con su cañón sónico pero eso no le afecto, ya que ni si quiera intento esquivarlo, recibiendo el golpe de frente y contraatacando con su rayo, que si afecto a Cyborg, aunque de forma muy limitada, ya que pudo ponerse de pie rápidamente. Robin y Star fire atacaron de forma conjunta, el primero con su boomerang y la otra con sus poderes, pero soporto los golpes con demasiada facilidad, logrando únicamente maltratar su abrigo. Ante esto, Robin y Star Fire comenzaron a combatir con los puños, pero aunque lograban lastimarlo al golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas, no parecía mostrar señales de que realmente se estuviese debilitando, y cada vez que tenían contacto de algún tipo con sus manos, la descarga que recibían era muy fuerte, y aun con la ayuda de Cyborg no eran capaces de darles golpes totalmente efectivos y era debido a que no era necesario tener contacto directo con los guantes para que la enorme energía que estos emanaban causase malestar en los presentes, quienes no podían creer que Gun Shoot pudiese portar semejante cosa sin sentir alguna clase de efecto colateral mas allá que sus cabellos pareciesen tener vida.

Sin duda ahora estaba mostrando sus fuerzas como eran, y era necesario buscar una forma de derrotarlo lo más rápido posible, pero la fuerza no era una opción ya que tomaría mucho tiempo en alguien como el. Fue entonces que vio el sistema contra incendios en el techo, pero tuvo que desechar esa idea ya que seguramente cortaron el servicio del agua y la idea de destruir la pared para crear un nuevo acceso no parecía ser una buena opción al percatarse de la existencia de sensores de calor y que serian parte de truco que no habrán contado a propósito.

- Si sabes que seria más fácil construir un camino que pasar por el que estoy resguardando, entonces no se porque pierdes el tiempo – Por las palabras de Gun Shoot, era obvio que tenía de lo que Robin estaba ideando. Y como lo delataba su tono de voz era una de las cosas que el deseaba, por lo que desecho definitivamente la idea. A su lado pudo ver como Chico Bestia recobraba el sentido y con algo de dolor se ponía de pie con ayuda de Star Fire. A su lado podía ver el rostro lleno de ira de Cyborg, quien apenas se contenía para usar todo su armamento, y es que aunque lo odiara tanto, al final no podían correr el riesgo. La única solución aparente para salvar a la persona que estaba ante su enemigo era derribándolo.

- ¿ Ten encuentras bien Chico Bestia?

- Fuera del hecho que me siento como si hubiera masticado un transformador eléctrico, debo confesar que estoy bastante bien.

- Bien, porque debo pedirte un favor. Tienes que embestirlo usando toda tu fuerza, el resto ira detrás de ti.

- Por favor dime que estas bromeando – Cyborg estaba consternado por lo que Robin había pedido – hacer eso podría lastimarlo de forma demasiado seria.

- Vamos, no sean miedosos. Si Robin decide sacrificar un simple peón para ganar la partida, entonces deben dejarlo – mientras hablaba Gun Shoot se ponía en posición para detener la embestida – de hecho para demostrar que puedo ser justo, no usare mis guantes con el, no los necesito para romper su cabeza pedazos.

- Que considerado, espero que no te arrepientas – Ante el asombro de todos y sin mostrar señales de duda, el Chico Bestia se transformo en un rinoceronte y por su propia voluntad embistió contra Gun Shoot. Este no mostró ninguna clase de expresión que indicase que esto lo tomase desprevenido, sino que al ver semejante bestia se puso en posición para atraparlo con sus dos manos. La idea era simple: detener su avance con ambas manos para que en el momento en que lo dominase por completo romperle el cuerno en al menos tres partes. El pobre gritaría por el dolor e incluso tal vez se desmayase pero no moriría y no habría alteración alguna al plan.

Mientras el Chico Bestia se acercaba pudo oír gritar algo a Robin, pero estaba tan concentrado en su plan que no le tomo importancia, y se dispuso a recibir el impacto. El golpe de un Rinoceronte era uno de los mas devastadores que existen en el reino animal y un hombre normal quedaría hecho papilla ante el golpe de esta mole de varias toneladas. Al instante recibió el impacto, y como esperaba fue poderoso pero pudo contenerlo a pesar que incluso tuvo que retroceder varios pasos. El Chico Bestia parecía ganar mas fuerza pero no era mas que algo temporal, ahora que lo tenía agarrado del cuerno podría darle su regalo.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de la enorme energía que se aproximaba a el. Al principio no pudo creerlo, ya que Cyborg se atrevió a dispararle con su cañón sónico directamente a su cara. El golpe no lo hirió, de hecho y apenas le afecto, pero si hizo que se enfureciera, como nunca antes en su vida. El porque no le había atacado con todas sus fuerzas le importaba un comino, lo que le interesaba era enseñarle a no molestar a ese montón de hojalata. Con gran esfuerzo puso centro sus fuerzas en la parte derecha de su cuerpo y activo la energía de su guante izquierdo. Lo atacaría con todas su fuerzas, después de todo era un androide y no moriría por eso, por lo que concentro toda la energía que pudo almacenar, al punto que sintió un horrible hormigueo en la parte izquierda de su cuerpo y su cabello pareció cobrar vida.

- ¡ AHORA STAR FIRE, A LA RODILLA¡

Gun Shoot no pudo ni reaccionar. No pudo evitar a tiempo que Star Fire volara hacia el, y le golpease con todas sus fuerzas. Fue un error muy estúpido, y es que descuido a la que podía dar los golpes mas poderosos y que podrían afectarle de forma mas severa. La chica lo golpeo de lado con una patada, y pudo sentir que con la fuerza sus huesos se separaban de su lugar. El siempre fue prácticamente inmune a las explosiones o ataques con rayos o poderes de todo tipo, pero podía sentir los golpes y nunca había sentido uno que le causase tanto dolor como el que le causo el sentir su rodilla dislocarse con una patada.

El golpe arruino el equilibrio y a causa de la fuerza que tenia el Chico Bestia, el enemigo que tenían ante si los Titanes salio prácticamente volando. No hubo aterrizado, cuando el dolor y la desesperación cause que gritase como un demente, y con desesperación tratase de reacomodarse los huesos, especialmente porque se dio cuenta que los titanes estaban entrando a la galería. Puso sus manos en su rodilla y con un movimiento rápido se la arreglo el mismo, con el dolor que esta le siguió. Intento levantarse pero un poderoso puñetazo lo llevo al piso de nuevo, y se percato que una maldita anaconda verde rodeaba todo su cuerpo, tratando de dominarlo. Se percato que si intentaba usar sus guantes, o el chico bestia apretaba su cuerpo o era golpeado ya sea por Cyborg o Star Fire. Era obvio que no todo salio como el hubiera deseado.

Robin sabia que no era necesario que ayudase a controlar a Gun Shoot y que sus amigos podrian hacerlo sin problemas por ahora. En cuanto entro fijo totalmente su atención a una de las esquinas y ahí la encontró. Tenía signos de haber sido golpeada y de su boca emanaba un hilo de sangre. No parecía estar conciente y apenas era la que estaba en peor estado de entre todos los rehenes y la silla en la que se encontraba era distinta también, ya que incluía un gran cronometro que les señalaba que tenían todavía cincuenta segundos. Robin se acerco a ella y dijo la clave de voz, y casi al instante el cronometro se detuvo y los grilletes que la mantenían a la mujer atrapada se abrieron. La mujer abrió lentamente los ojos y después de ver unos instantes a Robin lo abrazo con fuerza y comenzó a llorar. Robin quiso consolarla pero en ese instante escucho a sus amigos gritar y ser arrojados cerca de el. Gun Shoot se había liberado y aunque arrastraba un poco el pie, no parecía estar muy lastimado.

- Dime Robin ¿Te gusta ser el heroe? ¿Te agrada la idea de salvar la vida de las personas o es otra cosa? Porque estoy casi convencido que les gusta a ti y a tus amigos es el poder, el poder de elegir quien vive y quien muere. Si ustedes lo decidiesen pueden no salvar a quien los necesite. ¿Acaso no lo has pensado? Que tienes la capacidad de dejar morir aquellos que no lo merecen.

- No hay duda que no sabes de lo que hablas, ¡Equipo, ponganse en posición!

Apenas dada la orden, Chico Bestia, Cyborg y Star Fire se levantaron y se prepararon para atacar. Robin estaba decidido a dejarlo inconciente de una vez por todas, sin importar lo que costase. Pero sucedió algo extraño, porque al tratar de hacer a un lado a la mujer que acababa de rescatar no pudo sentirla y al voltear se dio cuenta que no había mas que polvo a su lado. Miro a todas partes y pregunto a sus amigos si la habían visto pero no hubo una respuesta que el desease. Miro lleno de furia a Gun Shoot quien había comenzado a reírse a carcajadas.

- ¿¡QUE HAS HECHO CON ELLA MALDITO?

- ¿Yo? Nada, además sabes bien lo que le ocurrió, esa cantidad de tan grande de polvo a tus espaldas debería hacerlo obvio. Después de todo, los muñecos que crea mi hermano son perfectos excepto por le horrenda cantidad de suciedad que dejan.

Robin dio un grito de ataque, un grito que fue interrumpido por el sonido de un aparato activándose. Robin y los demás titanes voltearon hacia la maquina y vieron como el reloj se ponía en marcha de nuevo. Señalando unos pocos segundos.

- El hombre, de entre todos los animales es el suele cometer mas errores y los mas tontos, por ello crea una gran gama de artefactos que no tiene otra función que impedir que se cometan errores tan garrafales que puedan ocasionar un daño irreversible. Fue por ello que después del desastre ocurrido en la isla de Master se creo un aparato llamado "las siete llaves" un sistema de seguridad que impide que una bomba explote si no se confirma siete veces, o mas según su modificación, por medio de una palabra clave en un limite de tiempo también modificable. Es sin duda una excelente forma de evitar que ocurran accidente.

- ¡MALDITO!

- Prométanme, que si sobreviven me contaran como se siente ser el causante de la muerte de aquellos que quieren proteger.

Raven tenia problemas para ponerse de pie. Las heridas que tenia eran demasiado numerosas y profundas, pero pudo causarle a Puppet Master un par de golpes en su estomago y así reducir, aparentemente, la efectividad de sus ataques. Apenas y podia mantenerse de pie a causa de una cortada que atravesaba uno de sus muslos y un golpe que recibió en uno de sus ojos había reducido su vista. Por alguna razón, su adversario siempre buscaba pelear cuerpo a cuerpo y nunca trataba de usar sus poderes de otra manera y gracias a ello había logrado usar sus poderes para lastimarlo. Puppet Master estaba quieto, respirando profundamente y con dificultad. En su rostro reflejaba dolor a causa de la patada que pudo darle en el estomago pero sabia que no era suficiente para obtener ventaja.

- Espero que hayas disfrutado el haberme golpeado tan fuerte, porque nunca mas podrás volver a hacerlo.

Puppet Master se lanzo contra Raven e hizo aparecer nuevamente con su poder una hacha, la misma que ya la había lastimado tantas veces, solo que ahora parecía tener verdaderos deseos de matar. Raven uso sus poderes para desaparecer y los contraataco por la espalda, pero fue rechazada una vez mas por el campo que era capaz de crear su adversario. Este a su vez le regreso su contraataque con terrible furia, dando de lleno a su nariz, causándole un abundante sangrado. Puppet Master no le dejo caer al suelo, le agarro su pierna antes de caer y le azoto con furia al piso. Uso su poder para cubrir todo su brazo y con este agarro el cuello de Raven y apretó con fuerza su garganta hasta dejarla casi sin respirar.

- Increíble lo que hace la furia, verdad – dijo Puppet Master – puede hacer que las personas sensatas pierdan el control de ellos mismos y a la vez les llena de una energia y poder que jamás tendrían en condiciones normales. Tu Raven, Hija del demonio Trigon debes conocer bien el verdadero poder de la furia.

Raven quedo perpleja. ¿Cómo es que sabia quien era su padre sin nunca haberla conocido?

- ¿Sorprendida? Conozco muchísimos secretos mas, algunos de ellos insignificantes y otro del tipo primordial – Mientras decía esto apretaba con mas fuerza su puño- ¿Te digo uno que solo mi hermano y yo conocemos? Hace tres años, ocurrió un desastre nuclear en una isla del pacifico que pertenecía a Estados Unidos llamada Master y que era usada para proyectos militares. Oficialmente fue un accidente, pero el verdadero culpable fue un general ebrio que estaba sufriendo una crisis nerviosa y ordeno activar una ojiva nuclear al asegurar que unos alienígenas habían atacado. Después de eso una empresa llamada "Mackallum & Chedwing" fue comisionada para crear un sistema de seguridad que evitase que se repitiera, que consistiría en aparato que tendría entre siete y trece claves según las circunstancias y que serian necesarias para activar armas nucleares o químicas ubicadas en lugares estratégicos, y claro debía decirse en un limite de tiempo. Claro, el proyecto se cancelo por ser demasiado impractico, además era demasiado fácil manipularlo.

¿Sabes que paso con el aparato? Fue robado ¿Dónde esta? Aquí. Programado para que al decir "desactivate" quince veces en menos de treinta y cinco minutos, active una bomba que esta debajo del edificio y tres mas en los alrededores. Dentro de poco, el miedo, la desesperación y la muerte invadirán Jump City y será gracias a los titanes. ¿No crees que es algo trágico o mas bien seria irónico?...¿Raven?

Raven no contestaba. Estaba demasiado quieta, y ni siquiera parecía estar respirando. Puppet Master no mostraba señales de estar preocupado pero la realidad era otra ya que por dentro no paraba de preguntarse si se encontraba bien. Dejo de apretar su mano y acerco el cuerpo de Raven para verla mejor y por un instante el terror invadió su cuerpo al ver que no parecía respirar.

Pero ese terror no fue nada a comparación con el que le siguió, porque entonces Raven abrio sus ojos pero eran esos ojos que el ya había visto con anterioridad, sino que eran cuatro ojos completamente rojos que le dieron el aspecto de un terrible demonio. El tiempo no le alcanzo mas que para dar un grito causado por la sorpresa y luego por el dolor que le seguiría, y es que casi al instante sintió un horrible golpe que lo lanzo por varios metros. Al levantar la vista, se dio cuenta que Raven ahora era terriblemente alta , estaba totalmente cubierta por su capa y por debajo salían unos tentáculos que eran creados por sus poderes. En toda la habitación los objetos volaban por todos lados y se estrellaban contra el, pero lo que le impresionaba realmente era el rostro de Raven, con sus cuatro ojos rojos de demonio, su grotesca sonrisa, y la horrible risa que salía de ella.

Uno de sus tentáculos se acerco rápidamente a el y como respuesta creo un barrera que cubrió todo su cuerpo pero cual grande fue su horros al ver que era ahora ella quien atravesaba su campo, una señal inequívoca de que sus poderes ahora eran demasiado grandes, y rodeo su brazo derecho para simplemente romperlo sin dificultad. El gran grito lleno de dolor que salio de su boca y la desesperación que este le causo lleno de satisfacción a Raven quien tomo su pierna y lo elevo por los aires mientras trataba de mitigar su dolor.

- Ya veo – La voz de Raven sonaba igual de repugnante que su risa – ya veo porque te gusta tanto el sufrimiento ajeno. ¡LA SENSACION ES FABULOSA!

Al decir esto, Raven también rompió la pierna que sostenía y lo lanzo al piso. Puppet Maste trato de levantarse pero fue nuevamente atrapado ahora estaba siendo arrastrado hacia Raven. En medio del dolor, terror e indignación que sentía, pudo ver que de ella podía algo que se le hizo demasiado familiar. Luego lo reconoció como la oscuridad.

La pared exploto y un rayo apenas visible se impacto contra Raven. Este atravesó su cuerpo limpiamente y la hizo caer al piso regresándola a la normalidad. Raven se levanto lentamente y puso su mano sobre su abdomen solo para ver que estaba sangrando. Se sentía mareada y terriblemente cansada pero estaba conciente y al levantar su vista se percato como Puppet Master en medio de su dolor colocaba su única mano funcional en su pierna Sangrante y la rodeaba con su un pequeño campo de energía, para luego ponerse de pie lentamente.

- De entre todos…de entre todos los que me he tenido que enfrentar…Jejeje...no hay duda que eres la que puede aprovechar mejor la ira.

En cuanto este estuvo seguro de tener el equilibrio, volvió a usar su mano para cubrir su brazo desecho con su energía y luego creo una especie de bastón para poder caminar, aunque solamente fue un par de pasos, frente a Raven.

- No te preocupes… por mi… estaré bien… en cuanto a ti…no creo que estés tan bien. Si es que puedes, te recomendaría…que saques a tu amigos…la bomba fue activada…pude sentirlo y no hay forma de desactivarla a tiempo…Jejeje…sálvalos si es que puedes.

Raven no pudo ver como es que este escapo justo en frente de sus ojos pero así fue. Estaba adolorida. Casi no podía respirar y estaba terriblemente mareada. Uso lo que le quedaba de fuerzas y se transporto de habitación en habitación para encontrar a sus amigos y fue cuando ya casi no le quedaban fuerzas cuando los encontró, rodeando un extraño aparato que apareció detrás de una pared. Al instante los rodeo con su poder y antes que pudiesen decir algo o siquiera percatasen su presencia, los transporto lo mas lejos que pudo del museo. Al estar en la calle, pudo escuchar una explosión que vino del museo. Raven no se mantuvo conciente el tiempo suficiente para escuchar las otras dos explosiones que vinieron de edificios cercanos y que como se supo después vinieron desde el estacionamiento y cuya fuerza fue suficiente para reducir las construcciones y lo que estaba cerca a escombro. Nunca supo que aunque se llego a dar una evacuación por toda la zona gracias a una advertencia anónima, esto no fue suficiente para que no se diese una cantidad de muertes considerable. Lo ultimo que Raven llego a percibir antes de perder el conocimiento fue el grito de terror que sus compañeros exclamaron al verla.

- ¡IMBECILES!

Los autoproclamados soldados del caos estaban en el suelo, sufriendo una cruel golpiza. Gun Shoot, quien llegaba a jactarse que los golpes nunca llegaban a hacerle daño ahora yacía en el piso lleno de moretones en su rostro, todos causados por el Uroloki, uno de los pocos capaces de hacerle sufrir el dolor verdadero. Puppet Master era sin embargo el que se encontraba en peor estado, dado que además de lo que causo su desastrosa pelea con Raven, ahora sufría como la victima favorita del báculo del Uroloki. De ser otro ser, ellos fácilmente podrían haberlo matado, pero este era el Uroloki y nunca, jamás, serian capaces de revelarse contra el.

- No se que tienen en sus cabezas. Primero cambian los planes, luego se la pasan hablando de mas y pelean de una forma que va contra todo lo que se supone que les hemos enseñado…Esta bien, no importa, ya que nunca he esperado demasiado de ti Gun Shoot…¡PERO TU! – Al gritar esto golpeo con todas sus fuerzas el rostro del Puppet Master - ¡MALDITO IDIOTA, Creíamos que estabas bajo control, creíamos que no cometerías estupideces, ¡Pero en cambio estuviste a punto de matar a uno de los titanes, junto con tu hermano revelaste demasiada información, y terminaste seriamente lastimado! ¡Para colmo obligaron de nuevo a nuestro señor usar sus poderes! – Nuevamente golpeo el rostro de Puppet Master - ¡como quisiera…!

- ¡Basta!

El Uroloki se detuvo y vio atrás de si a su señor caminando lentamente hacia el, y sorpresivamente no portaba con el su guadaña. Con una señal obligo al Uroloki a retroceder y se arrodillo junto a sus soldados.

- Estas demasiado lastimados.

- Esa es sin duda una señal de que Redrum debe venir de inmediato y tomar el lugar que le corresponde.

- Esta solo es señal que debes corregir tu actitud. Yo, y solo yo, tomara la decisión de llamar a Redrum y sobre todo de si debemos lastimar a uno de los nuestros.

Dicho esto, se quito uno de sus guantes y toco la cabeza de lo que apenas parecían niños atemorizados. El contacto con su mano los tranquilizo y ante su sorpresa, todas las heridas y huesos rotos se curaron al instante. El dolor y la humillación que sentían apenas hace un minuto era ahora un recuerdo lejano. Casi susurrando, recibieron la orden de regresar a su habitación y fueron perdonados, algo que ellos escucharon con alegría y se retiraron como se les ordeno, con la cabeza agachada, y es que aunque ya estaban acostumbrado a verlo, esta era una de esas pocas ocasiones en que veían usando su poder de cerca y por desgracia fue para curarles de heridas graves causadas en gran parte por el mismo Uroloki.

- ¿Por qué los perdonas todo el tiempo? – Pregunto el Uroloki – Nos han tratado de engañar y lo obligaron a usar sus poderes de nuevo para salvar su pellejo.

- A ti tal vez, pero yo estoy siempre consiente de las cosas que ocurren a mi alrededor y es raro que algo se me pase por alto. Incluso tu, has tratado de ocultarme tus errores, algunos de los cuales he tenido que solucionar yo mismo como el de esta tarde – Mientras hablaba se percato que el Uroloki temblaba al recordad su error- pero no importa, ya que todo va como debe ir. La niña llamada Raven se curara, la herida que le cause solo le pondrá inconsciente un día o dos y la sangre que perdió no fue tanta. Como se suponía, pelearon en un lugar donde la maldad humana y la belleza estaban cercanas y la ira de dos de ellos se ha desatado como esperaba. Eso solo los hará más fuertes y adelantara las cosas.

- Aun así considero que tomemos medidas en cuanto a nuestro proveedor y que llamemos a Redrum para tener un control absoluto de la situación.

- Bah, no te preocupes, Redrum vendrá cuando sea necesario y en cuanto al proveedor…Bueno, el sospechaba ya que no le iría demasiado bien con todo esto.


	6. El papel de Titus

**El papel de Titus. **

Dos días. Han pasado dos días desde la tragedia. Randolph Titus no dejaba de pensar en eso mientras daba vueltas en su oficina. Por momentos se sentaba en su escritorio y trataba de trabajar aunque era una tarea bastante infructuosa; en otras simplemente se quedaba viendo la pantalla que se encontraba en su oficina durante horas, actualizándose como le era posible de las explosiones que se dieron dentro y en los alrededores del Museo.

Mira de nuevo su reloj. Tres de la mañana. Esta agotado, pero es totalmente incapaz de dormir ni siquiera un minuto, en especial mientras veía las horribles imágenes de los cuerpos siendo retirados y los heridos que eran desesperadamente atendidos. En ese tiempo ha tenido que soportar las molestas peticiones para que diese entrevistas o comentarios dada sus palabras tan duras que dirigió a los titanes el día que fue secuestrado, ya que pensaban que ahora usaría para reafirmas sus palabras, pero en lugar de eso simplemente mandaba un mensaje asegurando que no hablaría del tema.

Según los últimos reportes que se dieron a conocer, la cantidad de victimas fue cercana a los veinte, además de ciento cincuenta lesionados. No le sorprende en lo mas mínimo e incluso esperaba que hubieran mas muertes. Eso no debería importarle tanto, en especial ahora que sus abogados le han enviado un aviso advirtiendo que es casi imposible mantener oculto muchos de sus movimientos y que era solo cuestión de días para que la justicia caiga sobre el. Sus acciones le han hecho perder el favor de poderosos aliados dentro del gobierno y a menos que lo recuperasen no le quedaba mas remedio que dedicar todos sus esfuerzos en su defensa. Se sirvió un trago de Whisky y se lo bebió tranquilamente, algo que incluso a el le sorprende dado las dificultades que estaban a punto de estallar sobre el.

Un fuerte golpe lo hace saltar, dejando caer su vaso y derramando todo su contenido. Se dio cuenta que su ventana se abrió de golpe y se propuso a cerrarla, ya que tenia deseos de estar completamente solo. Acto seguido, tomo la botella y bebió de el directamente.

- No es bueno beber de esa manera.

Reconoció al instante la voz. Se dio lentamente la vuelta y frente a el se encontraba Robin, observándolo de forma severa.

- ¿Te parece algo importante? – Le respondió con una sonrisa – ¿Podrías explicarme como diablos entraste aquí?

- ¿Te parece algo importante? – Titus no pudo menos que dar un par de carcajadas ante este comentario. Dejo la botella en su mesa y planeaba tratar de divertirse con el, pero al reflexionar se dio cuenta que no todo andaba bien.

- ¿Qué quieres jovencito maravilla, ¿acaso has meditado mejor mi petición para ser mi guardaespaldas?

- No, quiero que me hables de Mckallum & Chedwing.

Esto lo dejo helado. Ya bastaba los problemas que tenia, pero parecía que las cosas estaban por empeorar por completo. Sabia que era inútil, pero solo le quedaba dar largas al asunto.

- Si quieres preguntar algo sobre esa empresa, mejor pregúntale a uno de sus antiguos accionistas o miembros de su mesa directiva. Por ahora no quiero que me molestes con tonterías

Busco con su mano su botella pero esta estallo en pedazos. Algunos pequeños fragmentos de vidrio dieron con su mano y al frotársela se dio cuenta que a su lado había uno de sus los boomerang de Robin. Al voltearse a verlo sintió un terrible jalón que lo mando al otro lado de su oficina. El golpe fue bastante doloroso y quedo claro que hablaba totalmente en serio.

- Hace unos años, la empresa especializada en armas Mckallum & Chedwing fue contratada para desarrollar un prototipo que tendría como propósito evitar que generales u otros hombres de alto rango activasen por decisión propia armas que se consideraban restringidas. El proyecto se llamo "Las siete llaves" y tenía como propósito el asegurar que en caso de que el presidente cayera, se pudiesen activar o en su caso evitar que se activaran el armamento nuclear con que contamos. Consistía en un código que solo siete personar o mas podían conocer y que debía decirse en un tiempo determinado para confirma la orden de ataque de una arma cualquiera. Tengo entendido que fue rechazado porque presentaba demasiadas inconsistencias.

- Interesante clase de historia niño, pero no entiendo porque crees que me importa.

- ¿En serio, Me es difícil de pensar, ¡En especial porque tu la comprantes!

Titus nuevamente fue arrojado nuevamente, causándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, que para su desgracia no le afecto demasiado.

- Hace un año Mckallum & Chedwing se declaro en bancarrota por diversos sabotajes y experimentos que fueron rechazados por imprácticos. En menos de un año, la compañía se levanto de nuevo gracias a que fue comprada por ti en una transacción tan sutil que muy pocas personas se enteraron fuera del círculo de inversionistas que se beneficiaron con la operación y una de las ultimas cosas que se llevaron a cabo fue trasladar todos los prototipos y planos a diversos centro de operaciones de tu propiedad. Todos ellos, por una increíble coincidencia, fueron los lugares en que Puppet Master y Gun Shoot atacaron a tu empresa.

- ¿Por qué no llegas de una vez al grano? Si vas a acusarme de algo entonces hazlo de una vez.

- De acuerdo… ¿Qué tal si te acuso de tráfico de armas y de estar involucrado en el asesinato de al menos setenta personas? – Mientras grito esto se dio cuenta que Titus reacciono de forma sorpresiva y que se esforzaba por liberarse.

- ¡No tienes pruebas, Maldito bastardo! ¡No tienes forma de cómo acusarme!

- Hay mas pruebas de las que crees Titus – Al decir esto, Robin saco un Cd, el cual arrojo a los pies del empresario quien no pudo evitar sudar – En efecto, no hay registros que te hayan hecho pago alguno, por lo menos en tus cuentas conocidas, pero te olvidaste de las cámaras de vigilancia.

Titus se dio cuenta que Robin sacaba el control de la televisión y oprimía un botón. Se vio a si mismo, sentado en su escritorio y a Puppet Master hablando de forma despreocupada con el. El video estaba obviamente editado y mostraba diversas imágenes de cómo hablaban de forma animada, llegando incluso a jugar un par de juegos de cartas. Eso no podía ser verdad, se decía a si mismo, después de todo había desconectado las cámaras y el sistema de seguridad era casi impenetrable. ¿Cómo demonios habían obtenido ese video?

- Cyborg realmente quedo asombrado por la seguridad que te rodea – Dijo Robin – Hay que admitir que es casi impenetrable y encontrar videos de hasta cuatro años de antigüedad tampoco fue dormir sobre un lecho de rosas, pero desde que me di cuenta que tus atacantes tenían predilección por almacenes que tenían almacenados prototipos de armas que nunca llegaron a construirse y cuya indemnización por el seguro fue bastante beneficiosa para ti. Apuesto que por alguna razón no pudiste simplemente que los prototipos desaparecieran y montaron un impresionante Show que preferiste mantener en secreto al darte cuenta que estuvo lleno de errores de planeación. ¿Podrías contarme porque estos comenzaron a darte la espalda y trataron de matarte la otra noche?

- ¿Acaso eso importa? – Titus para ese momento parecía haberse dado por vencido con el asunto – Fueron esos bastardos los que decidieron esa maldita estupidez de hacer que lo que compraron fueron robadas. Por mi simplemente se los hubiera entregado, pero no, ellos decidieron hacer un maldito desastre que ellos incluso me pagaron. Se suponía que se llevarían todo, tanto los prototipos como los planos y luego de un estrechón de manos ellos los usarían en donde se les pegara la gana y me dejarían en paz. Bastardos, terminaron usándolas contra mi en la primera fiesta que hago en meses.

- ¿Y cuanto costo para ti las vidas de todas las personas que murieron a causa de ellos?

- Te sorprenderías si te lo dijera. Fue en efectivo y nunca había visto esas cantidades en billetes en baja denominación, de todos las monedas del mundo. Nos tardamos dos meses en ponernos de acuerdo y fue gracias a ellos que incluso pude hacerme mas poderoso por el dinero que gane del seguro. No creo que a ti te parezca, pero valió la pena el desastre que ellos ocasionaron con tal de ganar el dinero que he ganado.

Robin se puso furioso y levanto nuevamente a Titus. Este se sintió horrorizado al ver la expresión del joven titán pero se sintió aterrado mas al ver que era llevado a la ventana abierta. Titus se dio cuenta que su vida dependía completamente de Robin y se decía para si mismo que ojala el Titán mostrase la piedad que el tal vez nunca mostraría. Para su fortuna, al poco tiempo fue lanzado nuevamente al centro de su oficina.

- Entregare todo esto a la policía. Quédate con los videos que te di, tengo mas de donde salieron esos. Con los problemas que ya tienes, es seguro que pisaras la cárcel de por vida antes que acabe el año. No intentes huir, yo me encargare de que eso no llegue a pasar.

- No te preocupes por eso niño. Nunca he escapado de los problemas y no comenzare ahora. Solo te pido que me respondas una pregunta si es verdad que piensas condenarme.

- ¿Qué quieres saber?

- ¿Cómo esta Raven? – Al preguntar esto, en la voz de Titus se sintió un tono de tristeza, tal vez acorde a su rostro, el cual no quería mostrar a Robin.

- Esta inconciente. Fue herida por Puppet Master pero esperamos que este bien muy pronto.

- Ya veo. Bueno, ella estará bien, se que estará bien. Mándale saludos de mi parte

Tardo muy poco en darse cuenta que ya no se encontraba en la habitación. Se levanto lentamente y miro por la ventana en la que creía que se había ido.

- Jejejeje, realmente te asusto ese niño. Un poco mas y te hubieras orinado en tus pantalones.

Titus volteo a ver al intruso burlón y ante el se encontraba el. Era el segundo mas importante dentro del concilio y era la primera vez que lo veía fuera del templo en toda su vida. Portaba su báculo de serpiente, su túnica negra y sobre todo, su yelmo en forma de dragón que le cubría totalmente su cabeza a excepción de sus ojos.

- ¿Desde cuando estas ahí?

- Ah, desde hace horas. Ese Robin se tardo demasiado, a pesar que se le dio tantas pistas. Primero esos tarados que no saben callarse la boca, luego hacemos que salga a la luz tus negocios clandestinos y hasta infiltramos un par de videos y aun así se tomo dos días. Debería sentirse avergonzado.

- ¡¿Qué! ¿Cómo pudieron hacerme eso? He sido leal, estoy contando las cosas tal y como me han pedido que las cuente y mande al diablo mi reputación, mi dinero y hasta convencí a un amigo en comprar esas horribles fotografías solo para que las destruyeran porque me lo ordenaron.

- Tienes muy mal humor últimamente Titus, y si mal no recuerdas tu aceptaste no solo ser nuestro proveedor sino sacrificarte y eso es lo que estas haciendo. Es cierto, ahora las cosas se ven de mal en peor pero todo mejorara.

- Dile eso a mis abogados. Solo es cosa de horas para que termine en la cárcel mas repugnante en cuanto llegue a la opinión publica el hecho que hice tratos con terroristas.

- Deberías dejar de ver las cosas desde una perspectiva tan superficial. Si, serás investigado, perderás la confianza pública y un par de inversionistas, pero nunca pisaras la prisión. De eso me encargo yo en persona.

- ¿Viniste hasta aquí solo para asegurarte que estoy tranquilo y Robin me patease el trasero?

- Oh, no. Claro que no. Lo de Robin fuero los designios de mi señor, pero también quiero hablar contigo. Sabes, últimamente te has vuelto un tanto altanero con nosotros y eso debe terminar.

Titus escucho el sonido del televisor cambiando de canal y la imagen que estuvo ante el lo dejo boquiabierto. Ante el se encontraba un hombre, luego lo reconoció como el fotógrafo cuya exposición póstuma fue destruida en la explosión del museo. El se encontraba sentado, temblando de miedo, y mirando a dos direcciones. Tardo un poco pero se dio cuenta que se trataba de una ceremonia de castigo y solo podían ser dos personas las que se encontraban allí.

- Redrum y El… ¿Por qué? ¿Tan grave fue el delito?

- No, de hecho fue realmente leve. Pero la tolerancia ha sido considerablemente disminuida. Por ejemplo, nuestro amigo se le dio a elegir quien seria el que lo castigaría, Redrum o nuestro líder en persona, y fue tan tonto que pidió a nuestro líder. ¿Sabes que paso?

Un terrible grito lleno de dolor interrumpió la conversación. Frente a el pudo ver a un hombre, con el rostro desfigurándose por el miedo y otros motivos terribles e imperceptibles. Titus cayo al piso y vomito por la escena, que se volvía mas y mas grotesca y que parecía ser del agrado del Uroloki.

- Espero que estés disfrutando el video Titus. No queremos que te sientas presionado ni nada por el estilo, solo queremos recordarte cual es el destino de quienes muestran dudas y ceden ante la presión. Recuerda que si te mantienes fiel al plan, no tienes que temerle a nada. Ahora duerme, que tienes un largo día en la mañana, además que tienes que explicarle al pentágono porque vendiste las Esferas del infierno a terroristas.

Titus en cualquier otra situación se hubiera puesto de pie y habría contestado lleno de furia. Pero en ese momento, al escuchar el sonido de la tortura y las imágenes repugnantes, no pudo mas seguir vomitando y maldecir para sus adentros.

Raven despertó al tercer día. Estaba cansada y aun se sentía algo adolorida, especialmente del abdomen. Se dio cuenta que se encontraba en la enfermería y que Cyborg y Star Fire estaban ahí, pero todavía no se habían dado cuenta de que había despertado. Raven se pregunto cuanto tiempo se quedo dormida y que habría pasado en ese tiempo.

- Por fin despertaste – Cyborg fue el primero que se dio cuenta que Raven desperto – Ya estabas empezando a preocuparme.

-¡Raven! – Star fire abrazo de forma emocionada a su amiga al ver que se encontraba a salvo, olvidando a causa de su emoción controlar su propia fuerza, lo que se hizo evidente por el dolor que se reflejo en el rostro de Raven – Lo siento, ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Si Star Fire, tan bien como puede estar alguien al entrar en una trituradora. ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Bueno, digamos que recibiste un paliza y que por mas suerte que otra cosa estas viva

- Eso no me interesa, yo quiero saber que paso... en el museo.

Un silencio bastante incomodo lleno la habitación y el rostro alegre de Star-Fire desapareció y uno serio ocupo su lugar. Cyborg miro un momento al piso antes de contarle lo ocurrido.

- Todos salimos a tiempo gracia a ti, pero las explosiones fueron tan grandes que afecto toda la cuadra y sus alrededores. Todo lo que nos dijeron fue un engaño, no habían rehenes, no vivos por lo menos, y las bombas estaban ocultas bajo tierra. Las victimas fueron demasiadas, ya han superado los treinta muertos y los heridos son cada vez mas, pero pudo ser peor de no ser gracias a una llamada anónima que dijo que habían mas bombas a punto de explotar en el área. No hay forma de saber quien lanzo la advertencia pero salvo la vida de miles de muchas personas.

- ¿Qué hay de Puppet Master y Gun Shoot?

- Escaparon y no dejaron ninguna pista. Ni siquiera se tomaron la molestia de poner su tonta firma en esta ocasión.

- Ya veo – Raven se sentó. Ya no le dolía demasiado el estomago y no tenia en su cuerpo rastro alguno de la pelea por lo que pudo sentarse y suspiro profundamente antes de seguir hablando - ¿Qué hay de Robin? ¿Cómo ha tomado todo esto?

En esta ocasión fue Star Fire quien le respondió.

- No demasiado bien. Se obsesiono tanto como solía hacerlo con Slade y lo que descubrió lo ha hecho sentir muy mal. Ese hombre tan desagradable, que quería que trabajáramos para el en realidad era un hombre mas perverso de lo que se pensaba. Ese clorbag fue quien les dio sus armas a Puppet y Gun

- ¿Titus fue quien les dio sus armas? No parece nada sensato, pero es muy sabido que es demasiado codicioso. De seguro no esperaba que el tiro se le saliera por la culata… ¿Qué pruebas encontró Robin de ello?

- Fueron videos, cuando solo eran ladrones y desaparecían por ciertos periodos de tiempo. En ellos se ven a Puppet Master y Titus hablando con y bebiendo con gran alegría…¡Ese maldito! – En la voz de Cyborg emanaba una fuerte sensación de ira - ¡Le salvamos la vida, y a pesar de maldecirnos por todos lados trato de comprarnos para salvarle el trasero de nuevo! ¡Ese maldito Resulto ser uno de los que armaron hasta los dientes a esos malditos!

- No te sientas culpable por eso Cyborg – en la voz de Star Fire había un tono consolador – El era bastante desagradable pero después de lo que paso en su casa…Era difícil de creer que el estaría involucrado.

- No me sorprendería que el haya fingido lo del secuestro, todo con tal de sacarse cualquier sospecha de encima.

- No lo creo Cyborg – Le dijo Raven - Es cierto, puede que el les haya dado armas pero ellos no dependen de ellas. Gun Shoot ha demostrado ser resistente a los golpes y sin importar que tan grave sean sus heridas el se recupera con excesiva rapidez, ademas de saber pelear muy bien a mano limpia…y no olvidemos a Puppet Master, puede crear muñecos con vida artificial y sus poderes mágicos…no, el tuvo recibió esos poderes de alguien con muchas habilidades o tuvo que someterse a un entrenamiento de muchos años, no ellos han sido entrenados por algún tiempo… Oigan, ¿Qué paso con Robin y Chico Bestia?

- Tendrás que olvidarte un rato de chico bestia, el estuvo cuidándote toda la noche y ahora esta tomando una siesta, aunque no esta muy lejos – Cyborg señalo a un murciélago verde que estaba durmiendo profundamente en una esquina – en cuanto a Robin, pues esta afuera, buscando mas información y esta enfocando su atención en el arresto de Titus. Además de vender armas, se le descubrió un fraude de gran magnitud, sin duda algo digno de un ángel.

- Entiendo…tengo sed, ¿Podrían traerme un Té de hierbas?

- Será un placer mi amiga. ¿No te gustaría que te preparase un platillo de Tamaran? Te llenara de energía te dará algo de color al rostro.

- Emmm…no, gracias, estoy bien con el Té – Raven no era capaz de olvidar la ocasión que estuvo en cama durante una semana al probar la sopa que Star Fire le convenció probar la ultima vez, pero le agradado la sensación que este ofrecimiento le causo.

- ¡Maldición!

Con un golpe, Gun Shoot rompió en pedazos la televisión. Nunca fue capaz de controlar su ira y ahora, al tercer día de la paliza que recibió del Uroloki por no estar de acuerdo con la forma en que se desarrollaron en el museo. Se sentía humillado y frustrado, por ello no dejaba de destruir lo que tenia enfrente cada que tenia un acceso de ira. A su lado, Puppet Master se ponía a leer sus libros cuando se aburría de ver a su hermano furioso.

- ¿Podrías avisar la próxima vez que destruyas algo? Tal vez así pueda guardar mis cosas antes que las destruya, como el televisor que yo compre, la radio que yo compre y mi cama.

- Si claro, tal vez en cuanto mi furia desaparezca o el Uroloki caiga muerto.

- Tienes suerte que nadie te escucho decir eso. Vamos, olvida todo esto, ya pasaron tres días y deberíamos preocuparnos por otras cosas. Olvida tu obsesión por el Uroloki.

- ¿Bromeas verdad? Ese maldito la tiene contra nosotros. De no ser por El ya nos abría matado. Tiene algo en contra de nosotros y lo se muy bien. Ni siquiera sus castigos son realistas, como el que le dio ayer al imbecil del proveedor.

- ¿Qué paso con el? – Puppet Master, quien no solía prestar atención a su hermano mas que el necesario puso toda su atención en el. Su hermano tal vez tenia un horrible temperamento pero si se podía reconocer una cosa era que en medio de su mal genio cuando se enteraba mejor de lo que le rodeaba.

- ¿No lo sabes verdad? Bueno, por su culpa el ataque no tuvo la cantidad de muertes que se habían calculado. No me preguntes como, pero se enteraron que el fue quien hizo la llamada anónima que puso en alerta las autoridades.

- ¿Mando una advertencia que salvo a mucha gente y altero parte del plan de nuestro señor? Debe ser una mala broma, Titus lanzaría a su madre por un barranco antes que arriesgar su pellejo.

- Solo te digo lo que se. Obviamente las consecuencias no se hicieron esperar y ya se han encargado que se infiltre en tiempo record sus verdaderos negocios y sus tratos con nosotros. Creo que el mismo Uroloki mando una advertencia en persona.

- ¿En serio? Es interesante.

- ¿Qué demonios te parece interesante?

- Oh vamos, solo debes relajarte un poco y te darás cuenta lo ilógico que es todo esto. En primera debes recordar que los castigos no los sanciona el Uroloki, por tanto cualquier cosa que sufra Titus es por decisión de El. Ahora has memoria con lo que paso con Manning. ¿Recuerdas el castigo que se le dio a ese inglesito traumado que se negó a tomar unas fotos? Redrum y El en persona lo hicieron sufrir hasta caer en la locura, pero en cambio, Titus no solo se entero de un plan secreto sino que lo revelo a las autoridades que se encargaron de salvar la mayor cantidad de gente posible mientras peleábamos y solo recibió un castigo leve. Ni siquiera el hecho que advirtiese a la policía tiene sentido.

- Tal vez estaba resentido porque casi lo matamos.

- No se, todavía queda lo del castigo. Incluso un miembro del concilio hubiera sido condenado a muerte y a nosotros nos hubieran arrancado los ojos. No me evito pensar que no tiene sentido…A menos que nuestro señor lo hubiese planeado de esa manera…Bah, olvídalo. Últimamente estoy pensando demasiado y tu nunca me prestas suficiente atención cuando la requiero.

- Concuerdo contigo en eso ultimo.

Puppet Master quería decir algo mas, pero el sonido de un timbre los interrumpió. Fue el quien se dirigió a la puerta a sabiendas que su hermano en medio de su mal humor seria capas de lanzar de golpear al que se encontrase frente a el. Al abrir la puerta solo se encontró con un papel doblado por la mitad. Al abrirlo lo primero que llamo su atención fue el símbolo del ojo que resaltaba a simple vista. Al leer el contenido su sorpresa fue bastante grande y se demoro en destruir la nota como sabia que era su deber.

- ¿Qué demonios pasa hermano?

- Algo curioso. Nos acaban de despojar de toda libertad para planear nuestros propios ataques.

- ¡¿Qué! – Fue tanto su enojo que golpeo a la pared mas cercana, dejando un gran agujero en ella - ¡Es lo peor que nos pudo haber pasado! ¡Te dije que el imbécil del Uroloki la tiene contra nosotros!

- No exageres, conociendo a nuestro señor, seguramente nos seguirán apoyando para hacer lo que queramos pero con ciertas limitantes.

- ¡Estupideces, a ti te importa un bledo lo que pase mientras puedas pelear con Raven

- Y dale con esas tonterías. Deja de sobreactuar que estoy convencido que no nos afectara tanto. Además es una orden directa y no podemos desobedecerla. Ahora, lo primero que debemos hacer es sacar un presupuesto porque ya es hora que pagues lo que has roto.

- Creía que estarías meditando todavía.

Raven volteo y vio a Robin detrás de ella. No lo había visto desde que despertó en el día anterior. Desde entonces, Raven se levanto y se dedico a meditar en la azotea para asegurarse que estaba completamente recuperada. Según sabia, Robin se aseguro que la policía se hiciese con la información necesaria para que se iniciase un proceso legal por fraude y traición contra Titus, algo que seguramente no le dejara un buen sabor de boca, ya que sabia que este podría escaparse o zafarse de algún modo. Al final de cuentas era mejor así, no podía simplemente golpearlo y entregarlo a la policía ya que todavía contaba con algo de poder. No, era mejor entregarlo a las autoridades, personas entre los cuales sabia existían muchos que buscaban enjuiciar de forma estrictamente legal a un hombre como Titus, alguien desagradable que detrás de las sonrisas hipócritas que le dedicaban, se encontraban deseos de verlo caer.

- Hace un momento que termine – le respondió Raven – Pero tuve deseos de contemplar un rato el cielo. ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste hace algún tiempo sobre los amaneceres?

- Si, que eran la promesa de un emocionante y mejor día.

- Ese día me pareció algo ridículo, pero ahora comprendo lo que quisiste decirme.

- Me agrada oírte decir eso.

Ambos miraron un rato al cielo, sin emitir el mas mínimo sonido. El sonido de unas gaviotas volando y el viento era lo que predominaba en ese momento.

- Perdóname Raven... me hubiera gustado estar ahí cuando despertaste pero…- Robin suspiro brevemente – perdí la noción del tiempo.

- Espero que eso no haya sido en serio – en la voz de Raven se podía sentir cierto enojo fingido – Esa disculpa deberías dármela si te hubieras quedado todo el tiempo conmigo y hubieras dejado de lado tus responsabilidad y le hubieses dado oportunidad a Titus de darse cuenta de sus errores y borrar sus huellas. ¿Ya inicio la investigación?

- Ya, incluso se dice que con lo que tienen pueden encerrarlo de por vida y por fortuna se dejo poner un brazalete de ubicación. No importa lo que intente, si trata de escapar ahora empeorara su ya pesima situación.

- Ahora solo nos falta encontrar a Gun Shoot y Puppet Master.

- Si…y no creo que tarden mucho en volver al ataque…Sabes Raven, cuando Titus vino a la torre te prometió cumplirte un favor.

- Dudo mucho que el tenga algo que yo pudiese desear.

- ¿Ni siquiera algo que nos conduzca a los soldados del caos? – Raven pensó un momento antes de decidirse a contestar.

- No, dudo mucho que tenga siquiera conocimiento de eso…Sabes Robin, creo que Cyborg tiene un juego nuevo que quería mostrarte.

No podían encerrarlo. Titus se repetía eso una y otra vez hasta que se hizo demasiado obvio que la posibilidad podía ser realmente factible. Parte de la información se filtro a la prensa y ahora era odiado casi de forma unánime por la opinión pública. Sabia que podía zafarse de la acusación de traición, ya que el intercambio se dio cuando eran ladrones y en su mayor parte se trato de equipo que se podía usar para robar. Los fraudes y las compra de materiales ilegales no se había dado a conocer todavía al publico y de eso tendría que encargarse los abogados. Lo que le preocupaba, era Las esferas del Infierno. Su sola posesión era algo muy delicado y al enterarse en el pentágono que faltaban un numero significativo de ellas, sobre el caería todo el peso del gobierno estadounidense.

Necesitaba un trago. No podía beber, no por lo menos desde esa horrible visita de Robin y el Uroloki. Ese maldito Uroloki y ese maldito Concilio; se sacrifico por la garantía de una maravillosa recompensa que ahora parecía muy lejana. El poder que daba el dinero era algo muy grande, pero sabia que el Concilio le daría algo aun mayor, un poder que solo algunos sueñan y que el, después de diez años de lealtad y sacrificios que culminarían muy pronto, podría aspirar. El concilió dependía de el como el dependía del Concilio, pero ahora esos malditos parecían burlarse de el y el seria capaz de venderlos si supiera de donde están e ignorase los horribles castigos que tenían los que dudasen de El.

Miraba el atardecer cuando sintió una explosión de terrible magnitud. La vibración causada por ella lo tiro al piso. Minutos después hubo una segunda explosión que hizo que volviese al suelo. Al mirar por la ventana, se dio cuenta que un Hospital y la jefatura de policía estaba en llamas. No tenia dudas de quienes eran los responsables y su mente ideo una forma de tener el favor público de nuevo y hacer que las personas que lo odian no puedan cazarlo de forma ruidosa como muchos quisieran. Un asistente abrió la puerta de su despacho y casi suplico porque buscase un refugio pero no podía evitar ver tan horrendo espectáculo. Los titanes llegarían pronto, eso esperaba el. A una semana de su ultima pelea, esperaba que Raven estuviese recuperada.

- Explotaron – murmuro par si mismo – Si me preguntan, diré que explotaron. Cuando se den cuenta ya será muy tarde.


	7. Exito a medias

**Éxito a medias **

Toda la ciudad era una horrible catástrofe, donde la muerte y la desdicha se respiraban en todos lados. En menos de quince minutos, los autodenominados "Soldados del Caos" habían hecho estallar el hospital y la estación de policía sin ningún remordimiento y en ese lapso se habían encargado de eliminar a los pocos que habían tratado de hacerles frente.

Puppet Master se encontraba esperando su hermano en medio de la calle, aproximadamente a ocho cuadras del hospital, el blanco que escogió para si mismo. Era el trabajo mas sucio, pero también el menos complicado. Mientras esperaba decidió espantar a todos los curiosos que estuviesen cerca y no fue difícil para el hacerlo. Su hermano estaba retrasado, posiblemente haya tenido resistencia de parte de los oficiales de la ley pero no era una excusa para llegar tarde. De seguro nuevamente los estaba usando como un tiro al blanco.

Un molesto ruido se acerco a donde se encontraba. Al fijar su vista vio como se acercaba un camión de bomberos, uno de muchos que se estaban dirigiendo a las zonas de los desastres. Decidió divertirse, y en cuanto se acerco lo suficiente uso su poder para que el camión volase por los aires y se azotase contra el piso de cabeza. No pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas al ver como el camión dejaba se aplastaba contra el piso y sus tripulantes gritaban aterrorizados ante ese horrible acontecimiento. Ninguno murió, pero estaban seriamente heridos.

- ¿Se encuentran bien? No, no creo – Su tono de voz era incómodamente irónico – y para tu desgracia, el hospital fue destruido y no podrás recibir la atención que necesitas. Sabes, no soy como mi hermano, yo prefiero leer y ver buenos programas de televisión y no disfruto de ver sufrir a los débiles, no le veo el caso.

Mientras le hablaba de su mano se iba formando una espada, totalmente oscura, producto de sus poderes. Habían cerca de diez hombres en ese camión, salieron a volar por culpa de la volcadura, y el único que se mantuvo conciente no podía ni siquiera gritar tanto por el miedo como por el dolor que sentía en su estomago.

- ¡Muere!

Puppet Master le golpeo con todas sus fuerzas, pero se dio cuenta que no atravesó a nadie. Busca en su alrededor pero no encuentra ni uno de los tripulantes por la calle. Sin duda habían sido sacado de ahí y el quien era responsable era obvio.

- ¿No deberían estar salvando a las victimas de las terribles explosiones que acaban de ocurrir aquí cerca?

- No podemos permitir que escapes, y no descansaremos hasta verte en prisión de por vida

- ¡Así que prepárate, que vamos a patearte el trasero!

Puppet Master se volteo y vio el equipo completo ante el. Ninguno de ellos tenía una buena expresión de sus rostros y sin importar que tan fuerte sea, no soportara la pelea contra los cinco al mismo tiempo, no con las restricciones actuales. Necesitaba tiempo, algo mas de tiempo.

- Ya veo, los cinco chicos peleadores contra el crimen hacen a un lado su obligación de salvar a las personas que juraron proteger y prefieren luchar contra mí. Robin, deberías estar avergonzado.

- ¡Calla!

- Oh, ya veo, ¿Entonces dejaste que los Titanes del este se encargaran de hacer tu trabajo, me pregunto que le habrás ofrecido a esos perdedores. Eso me recuerda Robin que nunca me contaste como se sentía ser responsable de la muerte de los que juraste proteger

- ¡Titanes al ataque!

El soldado del caos se sintió molesto por el resultado. No pudo enfurecerlo lo suficiente y era probable que su plan fuera demasiado obvio y decidió defenderse creando cinco títeres, aunque sabia que eliminado el factor sorpresa no aguantarían mucho. Todas sus preocupaciones eran innecesarias, porque no llegaron a enfrentarse a causa de una poderosa explosión que lo hizo volar por los aires.

- ¡Robin! – Grito StarFire cuando la explosión se dio tan cerca de el. Ella volteo hacia arriba y en la azotea de uno de los edificios pudo ver la inconfundible silueta de Gun Shoot burlándose. Star Fire primero fue a ver a Robin, quien se encontraba en el suelo, y con las ropas rotas y con dolor en el cuerpo. Todos se reunieron a su alrededor, pero el insistió en que se encontraba bien y se puso de pie, pero se lleno de rabia al ver que Puppet Master no se encontraba en ningún lado.

-¡cuidado!

En cuanto Chico Bestia lanzo su grito de advertencia, Raven creo un campo a tiempo para evitar que una ráfaga de ametralladoras los golpease. Gun Shoot no se molestaba en cubrirse y atacaba con todo lo que tenía mientras se reía con grotescas carcajadas. Al agotársele las balas se percato que solo le dispara al suelo y no que ninguno de los titanes se encontraba ahí.

- ¡Es un truco demasiado viejo! – Grito Gun Shoot - ¡Salgan ya y peleen!

Una patada en su rostro lo hizo caer al suelo pero se levanto casi al instante, mostrando un rostro grotesco a causa de su horrible sonrisa y la sangre que salía de la nariz a causa del golpe directo de Robin. Star Fire y el joven maravilla se aproximaban a el, la primera lanzando rayos de energía que el soldado del caos esquivaba con poca dificultad al igual que los boomerangs de Robin. En cuanto los tuvo a cierta distancia, puso ambas manos en su gabardina y saco dos Granadas, pero no las arrojo a quienes tenia enfrente, sino que las arrojo detrás de el, explotando en la orilla de la azotea, donde se encontraban ocultos Chico Bestia y Raven, quienes salieron impulsados a causa de la explosión a la azotea vecina.

Cyborg de un salto apareció a su lado y lanzo un golpe con todas sus fuerzas, pero fue esquivado con facilidad y le dio la oportunidad de atraparlo y lanzarlo contra Robin, quien no pudo esquivarlo. Star Fire logro alcanzarlo y pudo golpearlo directamente en el pecho, haciendo que retrocediera, pero este pudo atrapar su brazo y con su codo darle un fuerte golpe en el rostro, para luego derribarla al piso. Nuevamente reviso su abrigo y saco una granada mas, pero frente a el esta de despedazo y los fragmentos se impactaron contra su rostro. No pudo ver como cuando el enorme gorila le dio un puñetazo en el estomago y Robin le lanzo esa cuerda metálica a los pies.

Gun Shoot parecía haber caído, pero unos hombres vestido totalmente de negro fueron en su rescate, atacando en masa a los titanes, y detrás de estos se encontraba su hermano Puppet Master.

- No olviden que también estoy en la pelea chicos…¡Y que me gusta jugar rudo!

Del cielo se estrello con terrible fuerza el camión de bomberos en el lugar donde pelaban, destruyendo parte del edificio. Los titanes pudieron escapar a tiempo y como pudieron llegaron a la calle, en donde Puppet Master sonreía con su mueca llena de cinismo.

- ¿Por qué hacen esto? – Le pregunto Robin cuando estuvo frente a el - ¡¿Qué ganan con esto!

- ¿Ganar algo? No, claro que no. Para ser honestos, esto lo hacemos simplemente porque me caen mal…detestamos a todos los que interrumpen nuestra diversión…la policía, las ambulancias...no hacen mas que interrumpir nuestra hermosa diversión.

Robin fue rodeado por varias brazos que salieron a su alrededor y lo dejaron inmovilizado. Robin trataba de zafarse como podía pero las manos lo apretaban entre mas se esforzaba. Puppet Master se acerco lentamente y en su mano creo un enorme cuchillo que acerco al cuello de Robin.

- ¿Quieres jugar conmigo? A Raven le encanto cuando jugamos

- Ya quisieras

Puppet Master recibió directamente en el rostro el impacto de un pedazo de concreto. Ese momento de desconcentración le permitió a Robin liberarse y propinarle una patada que lo hizo retroceder. Cuando enfoco su vista pudo ver a Raven flotando en el aire.

- Raven, es un placer ver que estas bien…Por que yo todavía me siento mal, muy mal, ¡desde que casi me matas!

El soldado del caos hizo aparecer un escudo y una lanza, la cual arrojo con todas sus fuerzas directamente a Raven que apenas pudo esquivarla, solo para sentir un poderoso e inesperado ataque que la hizo desmoronarse. Tras ella apareció Gun Shoot, que mostraba en su rostro pequeñas heridas que le habían causado unos momentos atrás y en sus manos tenia de nuevo los terribles guantes metálicos que había usado en el museo.

- Lo siento hermano, pero esto ya era algo personal entre la chica y yo

- ¡Primero encárgate de los titanes, pedazo de imbecil!

Gun shoot se dio la vuelta y se dio cuenta demasiado tarde lo que trataba decirle su hermano. A su lado, recibió de lleno el rayo de Cyborg con una potencia mayor de la que acostumbraba, obligándolo a usar sus manos para protegerse. Al estar seguro que ya no era ninguna dificultad para el, comenzó avanzar lentamente en dirección a donde se encontraba Cyborg, pero entonces sintió un segundo rayo de gran poder que le estaba afectando. Subió la mirada y de manera borrosa pudo ver a Star Fire atacándole con los rayos de sus ojos. La paciencia de Gun Shoot se desvanecía y sin importarle recibir directamente los ataques, saco sus brazos y se preparo para lanzar un ataque electrico con una magnitud que ni siquiera el sabia como les iría afectar. Sus brazos se tensaron a causa de la magnitud de la corriente eléctrica y sabia que a esa magnitud significaba que un ser normal podría terminar muerto, pero esto era personal.

Estaba a punto de dispararle cuando ocurrió un hecho vergonzoso mas es su vida. Sintió una mordida, una terrible mordida y por puro reflejo trato de quitarse de encima la causa de su dolor. La combinación de los ataque de Cyborg y Star Fire con sus propios le causo uno de sus mas terribles tormentos, pero sin embargo no grito. Su gabardina se redujo al polvo y parte de su piel se había quemado, pero había resistido cosas peores. Se levanto lentamente y mostró la cantidad de granadas, pistolas, cartuchos, cuchillos y demás armas que ocultaba bajo su gabardina y parte de sus ropajes negros que no se deshicieron por ello. La furia se reflejaba en su rostro, ya no había ninguna señal de la sonrisa que mostraba incluso cuando era lastimado seriamente. Estaba humillado, había sido engañado dos veces con la misma trampa. Mientras veía al chico bestia frente a el, se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de perder por completo el control.

- Creo que ya lo hice enfadar.

Apenas pudo escapar del primer golpe que se dirigió en su contra, pero era obvio que ahora mostraba una fuerza que no le habían visto con anterioridad. Era cierto, cada vez que era herido parecía curarse sin problema y atacar con mayor fuerza o con armas mas extrañas, pero ahora había recibido algo que fácilmente dejaría a cualquiera al menos inconciente, por no decir medio muerto, pero eso solo lo hizo mucho mas fuerte.

Tuvo que convertirse en un cuervo para escapar del siguiente ataque. Pero el verlo alejarse solo hizo que sacase una pistola y su puntería hizo que casi diese en el blanco. Cyborg cayo sobre el, dispuesto a controlarlo al igual que Star Fire. Recibió al primero con un puñetazo que lo hizo prácticamente volar por los aires, mientras que Star Fire con sus esferas de energía, pero eso ya no parecía molestarle ni un poco. Al verla, salto por los aires a un altura bastante alta y con una patada la derribo, dándole un segundo golpe en el estomago al caer al piso. A Chico Bestia no le gustaba lo que veía y en su forma de elefante trato de embestirlo, pero era rápido, demasiado rápido. Se subió a su cabeza y uso un golpe en el codo para dejarlo por los suelos. Era muy fuerte, demasiado fuerte. Su cabeza daba vueltas, pero podía ver como seguía dándole una horrible paliza a Cyborg, sin duda disfrutando cada golpe que propinaba.

Robin y Raven tampoco estaban muy bien. Al llamarle la atención a su hermano, Puppet Master tuvo que esquivar un ataque de Robin con su Bara-bo. Robin lo atacaba con fiereza y Puppet Master se defendía al principio con su escudo hasta que se harto y uso sus poderes para detener el arma de Robin y arrojarla lejos de el. Creo un guante con garras dispuesto a enterrarla en su cuerpo pero un golpe lo hizo caer. Su enojo fue bastante grande cuando vio a Raven de pie y le hubiese atacado con lo que tenia. Entonces se dio cuenta del ataque que recibió su hermano. Ante sus ojos vio como los reflejos de su hermano le hacían sentir un terrible dolor aunque no lo expresase, sin duda a causa de la vergüenza de haber sido engañado nuevamente. Vio a su hermano ponerse de pie, exhibiendo su armamento escondido y sus guantes, aun cuando no pueda usar sus habilidades eléctricas podían causar terribles lesiones en el lugar donde golpeasen.

En cuanto Gun Shoot comenzó su frenético ataque, Robin corría hacia el para ayudar a su equipo, sin llegar avanzar por lo menos un par de metros, pues de detenido por varios de los muñecos de Puppet Master. Raven logro sacarlos a todos de encima, pero ambos comenzaron a recibir una lluvia de escombros que comenzó a caer sobre ellos. Raven pudo cubrirse tanto a ella como a Robin, acción que molesto a su enemigo que uso un hidrante que estaba cerca de ellos y lo arrojo contra Robin, quien aunque lo esquivase, volvía a caer sobre el una y otra vez.

Raven se lanzo contra Puppet Master y le propino una patada, esto lo dejo confundido, porque estaba seguro de haber creado un campo a tiempo para evitar el golpe. No importaba, porque ahora tenia que pelear en serio contra ellos. Creo una armadura que protegía su cuerpo de pies a cabezo, con un escudo que cubría casi todo su cuerpo y un mazo rodeado de picos, su arma preferida. No acabo ahí, pues a su lado creo uno de sus muñecos, uno que es parecía a el, con su misma armadura y armas. Cada uno se lanzo en contra de un titán. El original se lanzo contra Raven y usaba ahora sus poderes de forma distinta, pues en cuanto se acercaba a ella llegaba a lanzarle escombros o creaba cuchillos que ella tenia que esquivar, a sabiendas de las habilidades de este terrible guerrero. Parecía un sabueso, aunque volase o se teletransportarse, se las ingeniaba para llegar a ella. En tanto su muñeco se abalanzaba sobre Robin, soportando patadas, golpes y caídas, pues no eran nada para el. No era un muñeco normal, sino uno de mejor calidad, uno al que los golpes o el dolor no lo pueden parar.

En medio de la pelea, se dio cuenta de que su hermano estaba golpeando a Cyborg con demasiada malicia. Tenia que detenerlo, debía recordarle que el plan no estaba listo.

- ¡Basta ya Gun Shoot! – Le grito enfadado – ¡recuerda que tienes que destruir un blanco mas!

- ¡Ellos son los que no me dejan trabajar!

Al gritar tomo dos de sus granadas y dejo caer en dos sitios distintos. Ambas explotaron y sus efectos fueron distintos, porque la primera, la que arrojo donde se encontraban Star Fire y Chico Bestia causaron una cortina de humo, pero la segunda exploto de forma normal y fue demasiado cerca de Cyborg. El humo se disipo llevándose todo rastro de Gun Shoot con el.

- ¿Dónde esta? – Pregunto Star Fire.

- ¿No creerán que se voló en pedazos con las explosiones?

- ¿Gun Shoot? No, era una distracción, Puppet Master acaba de decir que tenia un blanco pendiente y sin duda va por el. Tenemos que atraparlo antes.

- ¿Pero que hay de Robin y Raven?

Cyborg miro unos momentos a Raven y Robin peleando contra su enemigo con armadura, casi inmune a los golpes, capaz de dominar los objetos e incluso mover el suelo para parecer que estaba volando. Desde donde se encontraba era obvio que la pelea que ellos tenían era bastante difícil, pero aun así sabia que su decisión era la correcta.

- Ellos comprenderán.

-¿No te molesta que tus amigos se fueran sin siquiera intentar ayudarte?

A Robin le llamo la atención que a pesar de saber que lo que tenía en frente se trataba de un muñeco, parecía que tenía cierto nivel de razonamiento. Hace unos instantes vio como sus amigos iban en busca de Shoot Gun, y tenia la esperanza que lo encontrasen a tiempo

- No necesito de su ayuda para vencerte.

- Jajajajajajaja… ¿En serio? No lo parece. Más bien necesitas toda la ayuda que puedas conseguir

El muñeco comenzó atacar a Robin, creando enormes huecos en el pavimento si llegaba a errar. Robin aprovechaba esos momentos para golpearlo, pero aunque lograba tirarlo al piso, este se levantaba de nuevo y si recibía el golpe de uno de sus boomerangs en el rostro, era como si golpeasen metal. La armadura era buena y el que fuese un muñeco incapaz de sentir dolor no le ayudaba en su pelea. Había ocasiones que lograba un movimiento que aparentemente le dislocaba el hombro o incluso rompía el cuello, solo para ver el desagradable espectáculo de ver como se lo reparaba así mismo con facilidad.

Raven peleaba de una forma demasiado limitada para su gusto. Aunque no le gustase, los escudos de Puppet Master parecían impenetrables y con esa armadura los golpes que ella le provocase ya sea ella misma o con los objetos que tuviese a la mano no le parecían importar demasiado. Lo peor es que la alternativa era demasiado peligrosa tanto para ella como para quien estuviese cerca.

- Esta pelea es patética – Se mofo Puppet Master mientras le atacaba con su mazo al que apenas podía esquivar – ¿Por qué no vuelves a usar ese poder que casi me mata? Vuelve a usar tu ira en mi contra, deja que el odio hacia mi te invada como la ultima vez…¡Vamos! ¡No quiero terminar matándote porque peleas tan mal!

- No eres nadie para decirme como pelear contra ti.

- Me alegra que todavía tengas energía para poder contestarme de esa manera. Lastima que después de todo no eres nadie para mi

Puppet Master se lanzo con su mazo y Raven levito para evitarlo, pero no podía alejarse. Su pierna y ambos brazos habían sido atrapados por tentáculos que salían desde el suelo. No importa cuanto lo intentase, no podía liberarse mientras veía como Puppet Master se acercaba a ella.

Solo un golpe le basto para derribarla al piso. Tanto el golpe causado por la caída como por el mazo creado por ese loco. Su brazo le dolía terriblemente y necesitaría un tiempo para sanarlo, tiempo con el que no contaba, porque veía acercarse a Puppet Master, girando su mazo. A cierta distancia, Puppet Master le dio una patada en el rostro, lo que hizo volver al suelo. Del suelo salieron cuatro grilletes que le sostuvieron brazos y piernas, dejándola inmovilizada por completo, a merced de su adversario. Este se divertía con la situación, dando un golpe bastante poderoso cerca del rostro de Raven. Su rostro lo decía, disfrutaría lo que estaba por hacer.

- Si quieres decir algo, dilo de una vez. Tal vez te cueste trabajo hablar por un tiempo cuando acabe.

A Raven naturalmente le salieron tres palabras de su boca

- ¡Azarat Metrion Zintos!

Puppet Master ataco con todas sus fuerzas directamente al estomago de Raven, pero se detuvo antes de llegar al objetivo. Hacia toda su fuerza pero no lograba golpearla y se percato que lo que lo detenía era un campo de fuerza. Al principio estaba seguro que se trataba de un estúpido error, después de todo ella no tenia la fuerza suficiente para detener un ataque suyo, pero todavía no había notado lo realmente preocupante y es que los grilletes que la mantenían atrapada desaparecieron y ella pudo levantarse. Este siguió contraatacando pero aunque podía lograr que diese un paso atrás, su campo seguía igual de fuerte.

Raven posesiono una roca y la lanzo contra el, dándole directamente a su cuerpo. La armadura no estaba haciendo efecto, algo que lo alarmo realmente. Se fijo en el rostro de ella y a pesar de notar cierto enojo, no estaba bajo el influjo de su parte demonio. Ella volvió a usar sus poderes y uso su energía para lanzarlo como si fuesen flechas. Puppet Master puso su escudo y logro detener algunas, pero dos lo atravesaron sin problemas, dejándole unas profundas heridas en el brazo. Ella aprovecho la situación y le pateo directamente al rostro, aprovechando que estaba perdiendo concentración, causando que fuese el quien terminase en el piso. No se detuvo, sino que nuevamente uso sus poderes para levantarlo y hacer que cayera de cara contra el asfalto, causando con ello que se diese golpease la cabeza contra el suelo y brotase sangre de su boca. Se levanto lentamente, pero al ver a Raven, miro el piso y se dejo caer de rodillas. Estaba demasiado agotado.

En cuanto Puppet Master cayo, su muñeco hizo lo mismo casi al mismo tiempo. Mientras se enfrentaba a una Raven revitalizada, su muñeco que peleaba contra Robin se fue haciendo más torpe y era más fácil golpearlo, pero aun así tenia energía para seguir con la lucha. Fue cuando su dueño cayó que recibió un golpe que lo hizo sentir lo mismo y fue uno de sus explosivos el que le dio el golpe de gracia. Cayo de espaldas, con los brazos abiertos y simplemente desapareció.

Robin corrió hacia Raven gritando su nombre, preguntándose como se encontraría y vio una esfera oscura que se formaba frente a ella. Cuando llego, Raven estaba sentada, mirando un lugar vacío, un lugar donde antes se encontraba Puppet Master y quien rápidamente escapo antes que ella pudiese reaccionar. Tenía su mano en su hombro que todavía le dolía por el golpe. Al escuchar los pasos de Robin volteo y se sintió algo aliviada, pero sabia que esto no había acabado.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le pregunto Robin.

- Si…pero no pude evitar que escapara.

- Ya lo atraparemos, junto con su hermano.

- Su hermano…tenemos que saber a donde es que va para detenerlo.

-Ya se a donde es que fue. Recuerda lo que me dijo, detestan quienes interrumpen su diversión y lo mas cercano que esta a nosotros y que siempre esta presente cuando ellos atacan…

- La estación de bomberos…no solo van contra lo que les molesta, van contra lo que simbolice alguna forma de control contra el caos.

- Vamos Raven, tenemos que asegurarnos que todos estén bien.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Gun Shoot tardo más de lo que esperaba para llegar a su objetivo, pero finalmente lo había logrado. Tener que distraer a los titanes y correr de una forma que no lo encontrasen había sido bastante molesto para el, pero al final de cuentas no podía arriesgarse. Estaba adolorido, toda la espalda le quemaba y algunos cartuchos y armas quedaron inútiles pero el resto estaba intacto, en especial las granadas que era lo que necesitaba ahora. Tenía algunas armas mas escondidas, pero no sabia que tanta utilidad le daría. Sabía que a la hora de la batalla olvidaría todo duda y dolor para mostrar sus fuerzas sin dificultad, pero hasta entonces el dolor era bastante molesto.

Miro su blanco con cuidado. Dado que todos los camiones ya se habían dirigido para detener los incendios que ellos habían iniciado en las estaciones y los edificios circundantes el ataque seria más simbólico que efectivo, aunque existía la posibilidad de desencadenar el caos entre los bomberos al saber de la explosión. Miraba a los alrededores, sabia que los edificios circundantes podrían terminar afectados y que los curiosos que aun estaban en las calles a pesar de las alertas no les irían pero no le importaba, pues tenia un trabajo que hacer y detalles sin importancia no debían molestarle.

Contó sus granadas. Le quedaban cinco, suficientes para divertirse un buen rato, después de todo no se había hecho de esas armas especiales para quedarse sin usarlas. Saco su primera granada y calculo un lugar perfecto en donde el daño fuese más llamativo, uno por donde sin importar el ángulo que se mire las cámaras de televisión capturen el momento con todo su esplendor.

Se prepara para atacar. Toma la primera granada y solo le falta quitarle el seguro para iniciar su fiesta personal, pero algo interrumpe lo interrumpe, específicamente un poste de luz que se estrella contra el y lo hace perder su granada. Se levanta lleno de furia y ve a Cyborg sosteniendo el maldito poste de luz y junto con el a Star Fire y el Chico Bestia.

- ¡¿Cómo es que pudieron encontrarme! – Grito furioso - ¡No deje ni una maldita pista!

- No fue algo difícil – Dijo Cyborg señalando al Chico Bestia y luego a Star Fire– En especial si cuentas con un excelente sabueso y apoyo aéreo.

- Y créeme cuando te digo que el olor las gallinas asadas son muy fáciles de seguir.

Gun Shoot nunca fue realmente paciente pero en esta ocasión la ira lo cegó por completo y se lanzo contra ellos. Cyborg ataco con misiles antes de que este se acercase y el primero lo mando hizo retroceder mientras que el resto lo cubrió en una nube de humo. Los titanes se pusieron en guardia, sin saber que esperar.

Gun Shoot salio entre el humo, con su rostro casi deforme por la ira y dispuesto a atacar con de la misma manera. De un golpe en el rostro derribo a Cyborg al piso y alcanzo a golpearlo un par de veces mas estando en el suelo. Casi de inmediato se dio la vuelta y se dio cuenta que Star Fire estaba a punto de atacarle por la espalda y dispuesto a evitarlo, su primera reacción fue lanzar una de sus granadas. La fuerza de la explosión fue lo suficientemente grande para hacer que las ventanas de todos los edificios cercanos se rompiesen en pedazos y Star Fire cayo de espaldas contra el asfalto. Gun Shoot salto contra ella y la tomo de su cabello para estrellar su cabeza contra el piso varias veces y con terrible violencia.

En medio de su feroz ataque, sintió la fuerte mordida de una serpiente en su pierna y casi de inmediato sintió una serpiente rodeando su cuerpo. Mientras mas se resistía, mas era apretado por abrazo de la serpiente y le gustaba esa sensación de reto. Fue moviendo poco a poco su brazo para lograr sacarlo y de forma rápida agarro a la serpiente de su cabeza y apretó su puño con tal fuerza que el Chico Bestia termino por regresar a la normalidad. Su rostro ya estaba morado y permaneció en ese estado hasta que Gun Shoot lo soltó para golpearlo en la cabeza con su rodilla. Lo que siguió por unos minutos fue confuso para el, invadido por la adrenalina y el único deseo de atacar constantemente, golpeando con velocidad y fuerza a cada uno.

Se detuvo para darse cuenta de la situación en que se encontraba y para su placer, los titanes estaban demasiado lastimados para levantarse con rapides a causa de los golpes que les propino, los mas fuertes que había dado en mucho tiempo. La rabia había hecho que de su boca saliese espuma y había regresado su tic nervioso, pero le encantaba la situación en que se encontraba al ver los titanes en el piso y a punto de ser testigos de su diversión.

- Disfruten el espectáculo…Yo si que lo hare.

Saco una granada mas, la mas poderosa que tenia en ese momento. Se volteo y quitando el seguro de esta, tomo impulso para lanzarlas contra la estación de bomberos y que penetrase en ella de un solo golpe. Al intentar lanzarla, para su horror se dio cuenta que esta no se despegaba de su mano. Una esfera de energía oscura rodeaba su mano y le impedía soltar la granada. Al explotar, el grito que dio fue incluso mayor que el que había dado anteriormente y el dolor en esta ocasión era el mayor que alguna vez haya sentido en toda su vida, pero el era poderoso, muy poderoso y su brazo no voló en pedazos pero si había quedado totalmente inútil. No podía evitar gritar a causa de que su mano se había transformado en un carbón sangrante y el dolor que esta le ocasionaba, dejándolo arrodillado contra el piso y gritando.

Al mover su cabeza pudo ver a la responsable de su dolor. Raven se encontraba a lado de Robin, ambos en posición de guardia. El ver a ambos lo lleno de de una furia indomable. Se paro de un movimiento y haciendo uso de su brazo izquierdo fue corriendo directamente contra ambos y descargo su puño contra ellos. El golpe tal y como fue dado habría causado un terrible daño pero este se estrello contra un muro. Gun Shoot estaba furioso, no tanto por el muro, sino por quien lo creaba, ya que reconoció de inmediato el poder que lo creo y al ver su hermano cerca de ahí confirmaba que era su propio hermano el que lo estaba deteniendo.

- ¡Déjame en paz! – Gritaba - ¡Debo vengarme de estos malditos!

- Ya tendremos oportunidad de ello – Le respondió- por ahora tenemos que retirarnos. Son ordenes que acabo de recibir.

- ¡No se irán a ningún lado!

Los titanes, a pesar del dolor que sentían la mayoría de ellos, rodearon al par y cerraron cualquier salida. Puppet Master podría simplemente irse con su hermano con dificultad pero se dio cuenta que no valía la pena retirarse de manera tan simple. Entonces escucho acercarse unos helicópteros. Uno era de la televisora local y el otro era de un escuadron especial de la policía. Ambos llegaron puntuales según sus cálculos y no podían ser más oportunos para su huida.

- ¿Escuchas eso Robin? Es el sonido de los helicópteros de la policía y de las noticias locales. El primero no tiene nada que hacer aquí y el segundo como suele ocurrir aparece tan rápido como un buitre al sentir el olor de la carne putrefacta. ¿No te parece molesto?

Una de las granadas que tenia Gun Shoot en su cuerpo se desprendió y voló hasta acercarse a los helicópteros que estaban cerca. Cuando exploto lo hizo bastante cerca de estos y el impacto causo que uno de estos fuese empujado por la explosión y con sus hélices dañase al otro. En pocos segundos ambos se estaban desmoronando y algunos de sus pasajeros caían de ellos. Los titanes no tardaron en reaccionar, Star Fire y el Chico Bestia lograron salvar a las personas que cayeron de los helicópteros mientras que Raven saco a las personas que estaban dentro de ellos. Cyborg y Robin tuvieron que encargarse de apagar el incendio que en estos había comenzado y tratar de evitar que los daños fueran mayores. Poco después se enterarían que las explosiones habían lastimado algunas personas cuando las ventanas reventaron y muchos mas tuvieron problemas auditivos, además que la reportera que junto con su equipo habían caído terminaron con una costilla rota. Nadie pensaba en eso, no en ese momento, sino tratar de resolver el desastre…Y que Gun Shoot y Puppet Master habían escapado.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

-¿Cuánto tiempo seguirás viendo el vació?

En cuanto llegaron a las zonas de los ataques se percataron porque los equipos de bomberos no habían llegado al área a tiempo, ya que frente a ellos se mostró una enorme zanja, de dos metros de profundidad y tres de anchura que atravesaba todas las calles que estaban cerca del lugar de los siniestros. Ningún auto o persona podía entrar o salir de el. Se especulaba como pudieron abrir esas zanjas si tan solo se escucharon dos explosiones que dieron en partes claves de los edificios, pero para Robin la solución podía ser que Puppet Master levantase las calles con su poder, mientras que Gun Shoot seguramente lo hiciera a golpes. Aun con la ayuda de los Titanes del Este las victimas fueron demasiadas, pero en la policía fue que se registraron la mayor cantidad de muertes, muchas de ellas de personas que ni siquiera estaban cerca del lugar y a las que les dispararon sin piedad. Los incendios que se iniciaron poco después hubieron causado mayores daños de no ser por los Titanes del Este que lograron apagarlos. En ese momento, solo se estaban recogiendo algunos escombros y Speedy había llegado con Robin, que se encontraba en medio de un estado meditabundo, para hablar con el.

- Los teníamos – dijo Robin – Estaban acorralados…y entonces se las arreglaron para escapar.

- Esos tipos son demasiado peligrosos y no necesito conocerlos para darme cuenta – Speedy volteo a ver los restos del edificio destruido - El riesgo es demasiado alto para dejarlo pasar de nuevo.

- ¿Quieres que les pidamos la ayuda la próxima vez?

- Seria lo mas sensato.

- ¡Ya los tenemos! Les acabamos de dar una paliza y la próxima vez…

- ¡La próxima vez que los vean será en medio de otro desastre! No existe forma de encontrarlos, y cuando aparecen cuesta la vida de inocentes. Robin te pido que nos llamen la próxima vez y así estaremos seguros que esto se detendrá. No quiero arriesgarme a que estos ataques y sus consecuencias se extiendas mas de lo que ya están.

Robin callo un momento. Suspiro brevemente y con una ligera sonrisa se levanto finalmente

- No te preocupes, la próxima vez los llamaremos.

Speedy se sintió satisfecho y se reunió con su equipo para terminar algunas tareas. Robin en cambio se quedo de pie. Hubiera preferido cooperar como lo estaba haciendo el resto del equipo pero no podía dejar de pensar. No se lo quiso decir a Speedy, pero tenia pistas del próximo ataque de "Los Soldados del Caos" y fueron ellos mismos quienes se los proporcionaron. El y sus amigos habían decidido mantener el secreto por el contenido de la nota que apareció debajo de una granada sin activar, como queriendo acreditar su procedencia. La nota no dejaba ninguna señal positiva:

"_Nos veremos próximamente, cuando el infierno caiga sobre la ciudad desde el mismísimo cielo. Hasta entonces diviértanse sin nosotros. No llamen a los Titanes del Este, después de todo esta es nuestra diversión personal y no querrán enojar a Gun Shoot. _

_SC Puppet Master" _

Debía estarse refiriendo a un arma, una de tantas de las que tienen en su haber, pero eso del infierno cayendo de los cielos le estaba alterando. Debía tratarse de algo sumamente grande, sumamente peligroso y cuyos efectos podrían ser gigantescos. Por lo menos sabia donde empezar a buscar. Solo bastaba con preguntarle a Titus, pero tal vez se portaría con demasiado orgullo y pondría demasiadas trabas antes de querer contestar y tiempo era algo que no quería perder. Robin llamo a Star Fire y se preparo para pedirle algo que tal vez se negaría hacer. Era demasiado y el lo sabia. Solo esperaba que no se enfureciera con el por lo que le pediría y lo perdonase. Solo algo le alegraba en ese momento y era que los soldados del caos no completasen sus objetivos.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

- Los soldados del caos no cumplieron con efectividad total su objetivo señor.

- No, te equivocas Uroloki. Su función esta cumpliendo todas mis expectativas.

- ¿Por eso volvió a curarlos de sus heridas? – en la voz del Uroloki emanaba cierto malestar que era incapaz de esconder

- Por supuesto, no pueden trabajar en el estado en que se encontraban.

- Si me lo permite señor, debo decir que si ellos terminan cada vez mas lastimados en las peleas, entonces es prueba de su fracaso.

- Se que los odias y ese odio te ciega. Ellos vinieron con un propósito y lo están cumpliendo.

- ¿Los Titanes?

- Me habrías decepcionado de no haber acertado. El caos y la muerte es trabajo de Redrum pero los titanes… si te has percatado, los que lo merecen Robin y Raven se hacen mas fuertes y la locura esta muy cerca de alcanzarlos. El Chico Bestia, Cyborg y Star Fire deberán hacerse más fuertes todavia o no sobrevivirán a los preparativos finales. Si quieren sobrevivir deberán permitir que la ira real y los deseos de matar les invadan o de lo contrario… ah, todo esto es mi deber pero que divertido es para mi todo esto.

- Me alegra saber que se encuentra tan optimista mi señor. Ya me encargado de que los soldados estén listos para su nuevo trabajo y que inicien lo mas pronto posible.

- Perfecto – Su señor se alejo unos pasos antes de voltear y mostrar sus ojos llenos de malicia a través de sus ojos – Por cierto, quiero que les digas que la próxima vez, si tienen problemas, que maten a los titanes.

El Uroloki se mostró un tanto sorprendido pero no hablo. Simplemente hizo una reverencia. El señor del Uroloki sabia el porque de su sorpresa pero no quiso decirle sus motivos ya que los considero obvios. Muy pronto los titanes y sus soldados se enfrentarían y si sus planes salían como debían entonces ya conocía el resultado.

El palabrerio de Ulick: Los Jóvenes Titanes

Ni yo mismo se porque creé esta sección, dedicada únicamente a reflexiones de temas relacionados a mi historia, en especial porque no es una historia que desborde en popularidad, pero creo que ha nadie ha de molestar que dedique una sección cien por ciento personal para que pueda hablar de lo que se me ocurra sobre mi fic.

Yendo al tema, al principió no me gustaba la idea de los Jóvenes Titanes animados. Creo que fueron los comerciales que me hicieron sentir mal respecto a la historia, mi nulo conocimiento de las fuentes y la animación con mucho estilo anime (y aunque me gusta, estaba demasiado acostumbrado al estilo "Animated" que se viene usando para los superhéroes desde Batman animated serie), pero decidí darle una oportunidad y di un vistazo a un episodio, específicamente "Nevermore" y realmente me termino agradando. Con el paso del tiempo fui conociendo a los personajes y al cómic en que estaba basado y termine volviéndome un fan del concepto.

Cuando decidí entrar a FanFiction ya había decidido que uno de mis primeros fics seria de los Jóvenes Titanes y para ese entonces tenia el bosquejo de las que serian las dos historias principales en las que estoy trabajando en la actualidad, pero con ciertas diferencias y en el caso de "El Emisario de la Oscuridad" realmente no tenía casi nada en común con lo que escribo ahora, ya que la originalmente se trataba de una comedia corta, pero creo que hablare de eso en otra ocasión.

Saludos y gracias a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer las locuras que escribo.


	8. Investigación y Preparativos

Aclaración: Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen. Si así fuera seria muy, muy rico, tendría mi supercolección de chuchearías de todo tipo incluyendo Comics, Mangas, Películas y mas, además que no viviría en un closet. Esto es solo un Fic que decidí hacer porque me pareció buena idea y no gano ni un centavo por ello. Aclarado esto, doy gracias a la DC porque no me demanda y porque sus superhéroes son mis favoritos.

**Investigación y preparativos. **

Titus miraba su reloj. Eran ya las siete de la noche, mas temprano de lo que esperaba considerando todo el trabajo que había tenido ese día. Últimamente había aprendido a manejar mejor su tiempo y a trabajar con gran velocidad con todo ese burocratismo tan irritante. Lo mejor era irse a casa y descansar.

Dos días le habían bastado para lograr alcanzar el favor del público y todo gracias a esos dementes soldados del caos. No había ni amanecido cuando el ya había donado de su propio bolsillo maquinas para iniciar la reconstrucción, donado de su propio bolsillo millones de dólares para reconstruir el hospital y dotarlo de un equipo de ensueño, ordeno usar su propio edificio para llevar a los heridos y que sus doctores personales se encargasen de tratarlos mejor incluso que a el. A la policía no solo lo apoyo con armamento y materiales para reconstruir la estación, sino que se encargo de que se pagase a los familiares de las victimas una generosa compensación. Le costo un ojo de la cara pero se había convertido en un héroe. Era cierto, tenia el asunto de la investigación a cuestas, pero sus abogados estaban haciendo un trabajo magnifico y lo le afectaría en corto plazo ya que cooperaba mas de que se hubiera pensado, entregando documentos en los que se hablaban de sus cuentas y las armas que "desaparecieron". Las noticias decían además que había cosas aun peores de que preocuparse.

Todo el mundo estaba cayendo en una terrible crisis política, económica y social. En África se había convertido en un polvorín desde que los presidentes de cuatro naciones habían sido decapitados en sus residencias y se encontraron pistas que habían sido asesinados por naciones enemigas. En Asia también se habían encontrados eminentes políticos y pensadores asesinados, pero el descubrimiento de actos de corrupción a gran escala estaba poniendo el continente en un estado muy grave, tal y como en Asia. Titus veía las noticias que solo hablaban de desastres tras desastres sin inmutarse. Guardo unos cuantos paquetes dentro de su escritorio y saco una fotografía que guardaba dentro y que observo un rato antes de guardarla.

Titus se dirigió al techo. Recordó un negocio pendiente y si quería darse prisa tendría usar un helicóptero. Seria algo rápido, cosa de solo una hora a lo mucho y podría descansar. Finalmente llego y para su malestar su helicóptero todavía no estaba encendido y no existía rastro del piloto. Saco su celular dispuesto a hacer la vida miserable a ese pobre diablo cuando escucho un ruido detrás de el.

- ¿Acaso piensas huir Titus?

- ¿Yo? Jamás. Solo es un pequeño negocio que tengo que resolver. Ya he mandado aviso de estoy desde ayer y mis intenciones, aunque te cuesten creerlo no son malas. ¿Puedo saber la intención de tu visita?

- Los soldados del caos anunciaron su próximo ataque y sospecho que tu sabes cual será.

- No es bueno ser tan desconfiado sobre una persona.

- Tú supiste de las explosiones del museo.

- ¿Quién te dijo eso?

- Revise tu teléfono – Titus se molesto y no le quedo otra que hablar.

- Fue sentido común. Conozco bien cuales son sus armas porque eran mis armas antes de que las obtuvieran y en cuanto me entere que ellos estaban en el museo supe que usarían algo que era mío.

- De esa misma manera quiero nos digas que es lo que tienen ellos preparados. Sabemos que es algo grande y es probable que tenga que ver con fuego. Intente entrar en tu computadora pero tu seguridad como es usual, es muy buena. Por ello decidí hablar contigo– Robin se percato que a pesar de su rostro impasible Titus se estaba sintiendo algo ansioso - ¿tenias algo de esas características?

- Me gustaría responderte pero tengo algo de prisa. Si esperas dentro de dos días mas, daré un informe detallado de todos a lo que ellos tuvieron acceso.

- ¿Respondería si fuera Raven?

- Por supuesto que no – Titus estaba evidentemente enojado por lo que acababa de oír – No permitiré que desperdicie un favor que yo, Randolph Titus, le he concedido por algo tan mínimo. Muchos matarían porque les cumpliera un favor y no dejare que sea desperdiciado.

- Me imagine que dirías eso.

Robin golpeo el estomago haciendo que este cayera de rodillas. Titus lo maldijo casi en forma de susurro por ello pero callo completamente cuando sintió que lo empujaban de su camisa. Miro a Robin y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y estaba a punto de lanzarlo por la azotea. Creyó que se había vuelto loco y que seria capaz de matarlo. Trato de poner resistencia, lanzando patadas y puños por doquier. Robin se mostraba frío a los gritos e intentos de resistencia de Titus. Cuando por fin llegaron a la orilla, Titus mostró su mayor resistencia pero no pudo evitar que lo lanzara al hacia la calle. Titus gritaba lleno de miedo mientras veía como la calle en la que estrellaría se acercaba peligrosamente.

Cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que estaba flotando en el aire. Miro su pierna y se dio cuenta Star Fire lo estaba sosteniendo y solo era eso lo que le impedía que cayera al suelo.

- ¡Chica! – le grito – ¡Has algo con tu compañero¡Se volvió loco y trato de matarme¡¿Estas escuchándome alienígena sorda!

No le ponía atención, solo lo estaba llevando de vuelta a la azotea, donde Robin ya lo estaba esperando.

- ¿Ahora si me responderás?

- ¿Están locos¿Cómo pueden simplemente lanzarme por la azotea como si nada?

- Suéltalo Star Fire

Titus vio como Star Fire lo dejaba caer. Esta vez el terror funcionó y no era para menos. Ya tenía muchas malas experiencias con las alturas.

- ¡Hablare! – Gritaba desesperado - ¡Hablare solo tienen que dejar de hacer eso!

- ¿Qué es lo que tienen preparado los soldados del caos!

- ¡No puedo decirlo!

-¡Dijiste que hablarías!

- ¡Lo se maldita sea, pero también quiero vivir¡Si hablo ellos se enteraran y me mataran!

- ¿Y como sabes que ellos sabrán que hablaste!

- ¡Por favor¡Lo que sea menos eso!

- ¡Prepárate para soltarlo Star Fire!

- ¡Esperen! No puedo decirles directamente lo que están preparando pero puedo darles las claves, si, las claves del sistema – El miedo que sentía Titus en ese momento le impedía hablar con la fluidez que deseaba - Puedo darles las letras que lo componen y…

- Suéltalo

Star Fire obedeció a Robin y lo dejo caer. Titus nuevamente estaba cayendo al suelo y de nuevo estuvo a punto de perder el sentido pero también fue nuevamente atrapado por la chica de Tamaran, aunque esta vez accidentalmente le disloco un tobillo y el dolor fue demasiado para el. Ella se sintió horrible al oír como se lastimaba el tobillo por un descuido suyo pero en las facciones de Robin había un algo que le decía que no debía preocuparse por ello.

- ¡Ustedes ganan¡Deben escribir 4193, KTOIO en la segunda y las ultimas cinco claves son 53924, TOUJD, 24393, 23495 y al final TITUS, recordando que las letras deber ir en mayusculas!

- Para alguien que siempre asegura de no tener total conocimiento de lo que ocurre dentro de su propia empresa te sabes muchas claves.

- ¡Solo Bájenme ya¡No soporto el dolor!

- En un momento. Hay algo mas que quiero preguntarte.

Star Fire miro de manera sorprendida a Robin. Se suponía que ya habían acabado, que solamente le asustarían un par de veces y entonces lo dejarían en paz pero ahora decía que tenia mas preguntas.

- Dime Titus¿Cuántos son en realidad?

- ¿Cuantos que?

- No te hagas el estupido, cuantos son ellos

- No te entiendo…

- ¡Los soldados de caos¡¿Cuántos son en realidad! Sabemos que son más de dos – El rostro de Robin se estaba llenando de un ira poco agradable de ver - Gun Shoot y Puppet Master lograron escapar porque alguien les ayudo y Raven nos contó que la herida que la lastimo fue causada por alguien que le ataco por la espalda.

- No tengo idea…

- ¿No me preguntaste si Raven se encontraba bien después del ataque! Pues por poco no lo hubiera estado si le hubieran dado en una parte vital.

- Mi preocupación era real y no se cuantos son…

- ¡No mientas!

- ¡No Miento, lo juro! Solamente conocí a Puppet Master. Fue Nueva York, se apareció en una de mis oficina de repente y me dijo que lo llamara Deckard – La respiración y el corazón de Titus iban a máxima velocidad, casi al punto del colapso – Me dio mucho dinero, pagaba hasta diez veces el precio de los artículos que se llevo. Fue su idea lo de fingir los robos y también el eligió sus armas pero fuera de ahí no se mas. Su hermano lo conocí en mi fiesta y hasta donde se es su único cómplice…

- Ya deberías decirme lo que realmente sabes

- Robin – Le dijo Star Fire al no soportar mas el ver el rostro de Titus lleno de pánico – déjalo ya, estoy segura que dice la verdad.

- Star Fire no interrumpas…y cuando te de la orden suéltalo de nuevo pero déjalo que se estrelle contra el suelo esta vez.

Titus grito lleno de un miedo que no había tenido en mucho tiempo. Su rostro estaba lloroso, cubierto totalmente por las lagrimas que el miedo le hicieron brotar de sus ojos y no podía aguantar el dolor que sentía en su pierna. Star Fire lo veía y no podía aguantar. Solo un susto, era lo que le había dicho Robin, un susto que lo haría hablar y salvar vidas, pero en su rostro parecía que hablaba muy enserio lo de dejarlo morir miserablemente. Le daba miedo pensar que Robin seriamente le fuera a pedir que lo soltara una vez más. No quería que le pidiese eso. Quería que se calmara, que no se atreviese a pedirle eso. Su rostro estaba lleno de una ira que contrastaba con el suplicante de ella y Titus. Por favor, se decía a ella misma, que no lo cruce la línea.

- Déjalo Star, no sabe nada.

Titus fue puesto con ligereza en la azotea pero el trato de levantarse y huir, pero no pudo. Su pie estaba lastimado, lo recordó al caer al piso, pero el miedo hizo que lo olvidara. Volteo para gritarles, pero ya no se encontraban y ni quería buscarlos. Estaba enojado, muy enojado por el terrible momento que había tenido que soportar a causa de esos mocosos y lo peor es que hablaba en serio. En su vida había visto muchas veces las miradas asesinas y era lo que el tenia en ese momento. De haberse enojado un poco mas, era probable que no estuviera vivo en ese momento. Cuanto deseaba tomarse un trago en ese momento.

- ¡Señor¿Qué le paso?

Alzo la vista y pudo ver al piloto que por fin había aparecido. En el descargaría toda su furia al golpearlo y amenazarlo con despedirlo. En camino a su destino, hizo un par de llamadas y para asegurarse que un doctor estuviese en la pista cuando llegase. Todavía le temblaban las rodillas, ahora se daba cuenta que la idea del helicóptero no fue muy buena. Ya no podía seguir así, por lo que en la mañana lo primero que haría seria buscar guardaespaldas, no importaba su historia, solo bebían ser fuertes y evitar que le hicieran eso de nuevo. Le dolía la cabeza y su pie, no dejaba de retorcerse en su lugar, tanto por el miedo como por el pensar si el Concilio lo castigaría por que revelo información como por la mala experiencia que acababa de pasar. Cuanto deseaba tomarse un trago y olvidarse de todo en ese instante. Mientras el helicóptero se elevaba, se dio cuenta que cuando pensó que moriría solo una cosa paso su cabeza. Elizabeth, la pequeña Elizabeth.

- Dios – Se decía mientras sacaba una pequeña botella que tenia escondida – Cuanto necesito un trago

……………………………………………………………………………………………

- ¿Quieres tranquilizarte? Me desespera verte caminar como león enjaulado

- No puedo evitarlo, los nervios me hacen pedazos.

Gun Shoot no dejaba de darle vueltas a la habitación, tantas veces que parecía que gastaría el piso. Puppet Master estaba cansado pero lo comprendía, era un día sumamente especial. Para tenerlo todo listo había tenido que crear diversos muñecos que prepararían todo a tiempo. Les estaba tomando menos tiempo del que esperaban y esa misma noche podrían tener todo listo para el gran espectáculo. Eso si, tendría que aprovechar para discutir la inevitable conversación inútil con su hermano.

- Eso me recuerda hermanito, a Raven he decidido que la matare yo.

- ¿Estas demente? Habíamos acordado que yo me encargaría de ella.

- Eso fue antes de que casi me arrancara la mano, ahora es personal.

- Por favor, no seas así. Quédate con la otra chica o que tal con el robot o incluso Robin.

- Oh no, tenemos permiso de matar y pienso aprovecharlo para vengarme.

- Hermano, por favor, te pido que me dejes matarla. Ella también me hirió físicamente, más que a ti. No puedo dejar que sea otro el que la mate. Debo ser yo.

- Mierda, no ves como me irritas a veces.

- Muy bien, que te parece si dejo que mates a todos menos a Raven. Son 4 a 1, pura diversión para ti. ¿Hecho?

- Jejejejeje…Me conoces demasiado bien. Tenemos un trato hermanito.

- Perfecto. Por cierto tenemos un trabajo extra. ¿Recuerdas a los Titanes de Este?

- ¿Qué con ellos?

- Hay que matarlos también. Al parecer le cayeron mal al señor y debemos matarlos o al menos darles una paliza.

- Bah, ellos no serán una molestia. Solo debemos esperar a que terminemos con esto, matamos a los titanes y luego matamos al resto. No habrá amanecido antes que acabemos.

- Me agrada tu confianza hermano, pero hasta que traigan todas las cajas no podemos avanzar mucho y verte a ti hace que yo también me impaciente. ¿Por qué no sigues jugando a la ruleta rusa? Así me dejaras en paz un rato.

- Bueno, si tú lo dices.

Gun Shoot salio de la oficina donde se encontraba y camino por un pasillo hasta que entro en otra, cubierta de sangre en una pared y con tres cuerpos en el suelo. En una esquina se encontraban cinco personas amarradas, temblando de pavor. Gun Shoot tomo a un hombre y lo lanzo contra la pared con sangre. Saco un revolver y le coloco una sola arma antes de hacer girar el disco, mientras le miraba con sus ojos llenos de locura.

- Te repito a ti también las reglas, un solo tiro, si vives te dejo en paz y podrás volver a casa a jugar con tu perro y comprarle golosinas a tus hijos golosos, pero si encuentras la bala…no tengo que decir lo que pasara.

El hombre trato de resistirse pero no pudo hacerlo. Gun Shoot saco su revolver y lo coloco sobre la cabeza de su rehén. Le hablaba de muchas tonterías pero no le escuchaba, solo pensaba en el revolver que tenia en su cabeza. No podía respirar, no podía aguantar lo que ocurría. Podía escuchar a Gun Shoot contar en cuenta regresiva. Estaba a punto de llegar a cero.

Puppet Master trataba de concentrarse pero debía admitir que estaba emocionado por lo que estaba por ocurrir. Un evento de una magnitud que nunca espero que le confiasen a ellos. Sin duda seria algo inolvidable. De repente un fuerte sonido lo se escucho por todo el lugar. Puppet Master no le puso la más mínima atención, sino que simplemente le causo un fuerte bostezo.

- Parece que alguien acaba de perder

…………………………………………………………………………………………

- Escuchaste todo lo que dijo, Cyborg

- Fuerte y claro.

Robin y Star Fire estaban viendo como se alejaba el helicóptero de Titus. Por medio del intercomunicador Cyborg estaba oyendo todo el interrogatorio de Robin y aprovechaba para verificar la información que recibía, aunque por lo que escuchaba no creía que estuviesen mintiendo en ningún momento cosa que confirmo poco después.

- Entre las contraseñas que el nos dio y todas eran correctas. Pero todavía no puedo entrar a sus archivos.

- ¿Algo que no quiso compartir?

- No, no es eso. Al parecer esta programado para que el usuario no entre rápidamente. Al parecer si llegaba la casualidad que alguien entrase a su sistema, como última defensa lo vuelve todo muy lento, dando una oportunidad de rastrear al intruso.

- ¿No puedes hacer algo para apresurarlo?

- No sin activar alguna arma.

- ¡Demonios! – Dijo Robin enojado - ¿Cuánto necesitas?

- Al menos treinta minutos.

- Muy bien. Vamos para allá.

- Por cierto viejo, debo decirte que tu y Star debieron aterrorizarlo bastante para que gritase de esa manera. ¿Me sorprende que accedieses Star?

- Te vemos en unos minutos allá – Le corto Robin – Vayamos a la torre.

- Se supone que no lo trataríamos tan mal.

Robin volteo pudo ver que había tristeza en el rostro

- Y eso fue lo que hicimos, solo le dimos un susto.

- Pero la forma en que hablabas y lo mirabas…Parecía que realmente me pedirías que lo matara.

- ¡Vamos Star, sabes que nunca te hubiera pedido eso?

- Si hubieras visto tu propio rostro estarías de acuerdo conmigo.

Star Fire bajo la mirada. Robin al principio no entendía porque se portaba así y luego lo reconsidero. Hace apenas unos minutos le dijo a Star Fire que se preparara para soltar a un hombre y hacerlo caer a su muerte. Lo horrible era que por lo que le decía Star Fire estaba disfrutando la idea. Pero se trataba de Randolph Titus, un hombre horrible, el que armo a dos hombres demasiado peligrosos y que ahora estaban sin duda planeando algo terrible, era un hombre que no merecía ningún trato especial. Tal vez Star tenia razón en haberse asustado. No habría sido a propósito, pero mientras lo interrogaba su odio hacia el era tan grande en ese momento que si habría pedido a Star que lo soltase. Ella no le habría hecho caso, pero el daño hubiera estado hecho.

- Lo lamento Star. – Le dijo con arrepentimiento – Tal vez se me fue la mano. Cuando lo teníamos ahí me di cuenta que tal vez podríamos saber mas de ellos. Estaba convencido que si lo sabia y cuando no quiso hablar… Tenia que saber, solo dos son una amenaza y si fuesen mas seria un peligro para todos… Lo admito, estuve a punto de pedirte demasiado

- Esta bien Robin, es que… Hubieras visto tus ojos, eran espantosos. Me recordaban demasiados a los de Slade cuando se ponía furioso – Star Fire se dio cuenta que toco una parte demasiado sensible en Robin – Pero estoy segura que no me hubieras pedido que lo soltase realmente.

Robin se quedo callado, observando por unos instantes los ojos de inocencia de Star Fire. En ese momento como hubiera deseado estar de acuerdo con ella.

- Regresemos a la torre, Cyborg ya no esta esperando.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Puppet Master miraba el reloj de la oficina en la que se encontraba. Eran la siete y media, muy temprano todavía. Estaba emocionado y no podía ocultarlo, pero a diferencia de su hermano lo demostraba de una forma que no era destructiva o que no tenia que ver con versiones retorcidas de un juego de suicidas. En esos momentos trataba de leer o escuchar música pero esta ocasión era tanta la emoción que apenas podía disfrutar de estas cosas sin que se fastidiara en unos instantes.

Miraba una y otra vez el reloj, como si de esta manera este avanzara más rápido, casi como un niño en Navidad. Si no fuera su más grande trabajo hasta la fecha tal vez conservaría mejor la calma, pero con esto no solo lograrían algo que los dejaría inmortalizados sino que alcanzarían o incluso superarían las acciones de Redrum, el favorito y el más poderoso dentro de la Legion y el Concilio. Cuanto deseaba que llegasen las cosas más rápido.

Y como si alguien hubiese escuchado sus ruegos, el sonido de varias bocinas sonando casi al mismo tiempo le alegraron el día. Por fin habían llegado, casi media hora antes de lo que incluso el había planeado. Por fin podrían comenzar con todo y con tiempo de sobra.

El salio corriendo hacia fuera y se encontró con que su hermano ya lo estaba esperando. Dado que solo escucho tres disparos, debió ser un juego de ruleta rusa muy aburrido para su gusto. Mientras andaba se dedico a ver todo el lugar con detenimiento, después de todo era la primera vez que veía una base militar de cerca y con las prisas no se había fijado en nada de lo que le rodeaba. Buena parte del piso estaba manchado de la sangre de los que se trataron de oponer a ellos y tuvo que andar de brincos para no ensuciarse o resbalarse.

- ¡Date prisa, que no tengo toda la noche! – Grito lleno de emoción Gun Shoot

- ¿Llegaron todos?

- Los veinte trailers mi hermanito – Cada vez había mas y mas emoción en la voz de Gun Shoot al punto que parecía un niño gigantesco – Es maravilloso, no puedo esperar para empezar.

- Comparto tu orgullo. ¡Ustedes! – Le grito a los muñecos que conducían – lleven este trailer y todos los demás al hangar. Apenas lleguen quiero que comiencen a descargar el contenido y lo pongan en el lugar donde les señale. ¡Y recalco con cuidado! No quiero que un solo error nos reduzcan a cenizas.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

- ¿Cómo vas con eso Cyborg?

- Casi listo, solo necesito un par de minutos y por fin tendremos acceso completo…Oigan, algo paso de lo que no este enterado.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Bueno viejo, es que Star esta…bueno, no tiene un rostro muy alegre que digamos.

Star Fire se había dirigido en ese momento al otro extremo de la habitación pero para alguien que observase por lo menos un poco era obvio que no se encontraba muy bien, y es que la tristeza era algo que ella era casi incapaz de ocultar de su rostro.

- ¿Estas bien Star? No te ves muy bien.

- No, me encuentro muy bien – Dijo Star Fire con mucho ánimo que pareciera que hubiese sido inyectado en su organismo en ese momento – no tiene porque preocuparte amigo Cyborg.

- Si tú lo dices. Por cierto Robin, llamaron Bestita y Raven, creo que encontraron algo interesante.

- Muy importante querrás decir – le interrumpió Raven al cruzar la puerta con el Chico Bestia.

- ¿Qué fue lo que encontraste?

- Fueron dos cosas distintas que resultaron estar conectadas. Investigaba por los almacenes y descubrí que alguien había rentado y guardado al menos veinte trailers en ellas. Se mantuvieron ocultos hasta esta mañana que salieron finalmente.

- Y es ahí donde yo entro y descubro el resto – Dijo el Chico Bestia – los veinte trailers causaron un desastre cerca del Puerto y me dirigí hacia allá. Ahí descubrí un carguero recién llegado, sin banderas ni identificación alguna que solo estaba ahí gracias a una jugoso Soborno a los siempre confiables inspectores de aduana. Desde ese carguero cientos de cajas con dibujos de Mickey Mouse se estaban siendo descargados y eran colocados dentro de estos. Era treinta o cincuenta los que se colocaban en cada Trailer. ¿Puedes adivinar que aspecto tenían los que descargaban y los chóferes?

- Hombres cubiertos completamente de negro – Dijo Robin sin chistar – ¿Hacia donde se fueron?

- A las afueras de la ciudad y créeme que estoy seguro de eso, una caravana de trailers no pasa desapercibida.

- Sea lo que sea – Le siguió Raven – lo que van a hacer es algo grande, demasiado grande.

- Creo que grande se queda chico amigos

- ¿Lograste entrar Cyborg?

- Si, y tienes que ver esto.

Robin, como los demás dirigieron su atención a la pantalla y en ella sobresalía un nombre " La Esfera del Infierno", demasiado melodramático pero como estaba a punto de averiguar, eran un nombre que concordaba a la perfección con estas. Además del nombre, había una gran cantidad de texto y en ella la fotografía de lo que parecía una esfera perfecta con una especie de líquido que llenaba su interior.

- Fue creada hace unos tres años – Leyó Cyborg - por petición del Pentagono para la creación de un arma poderosa que no fuese del tipo nuclear pero cuyos efectos fuesen tal vez igual de devastadores. Para ello se creo un derivado del NAPALM, esa sustancia que al contacto con el aire se transforma en un fuego muy poderoso que convierte la piel en gelatina. Tuvieron éxito en superarlo pero era tan inestable que explotaba en la menor provocación, de hecho según este historial un laboratorio entero exploto al crearla. Para contenerlo crearon una esfera de cristal en la que se podían colocarlo. Solo tenían un defecto…

- Se rompían fácilmente

- …y al hacerlo explotaban casi al instante. Por ello crearon todo un sistema de seguridad que le rodeaba, como una caja de seguridad extra que lo sostenía antes de que fuera lanzado. Se volvían esferas sostenidas por una por una caja de seguridad de aluminio en su interior que la mantiene en su lugar sin apretarla demasiado y con una protección de titanio en la cubierta para no cualquier golpe lo activase sino uno realmente fuerte. Claro, que podían quitarse la caja y dejar solo la esfera para que cayeran…

- Como pelotas de Futbol con el infierno en su interior – Las palabras de Robin causaron que a todos les diese un escalofrío que recorrió su espalda – ¿Qué tan efectivas son?

- No te gustara saberlo.

- Dímelo ya Cyborg

El robot suspiro un momento antes de responder, porque sabia que no le gustaría eso. El mismo apenas pudo soportar la idea de lo que tenían ellos en sus manos.

- Una sola reduce completamente a cenizas todo lo que este en cien metros a la redonda, con una temperatura que supera los cien mil grados centígrados y logrando que por lo menos otros cincuenta metros mas se vean afectados por que eliminan el oxígeno del lugar. Las posibilidades de supervivencia son de cero y su efectividad es del cien por ciento.

- Y los Soldados del Caos tienen veinte trailers con treinta o cincuenta esferas cada uno – Continuo Raven – Si las usan, toda la ciudad se reducirá a cenizas y no habrá nadie para contarlo. Medio millar de victimas de un solo golpe.

En la habitación fue sumergida por una reacción de sorpresa sumamente negativa por lo que acababan de escuchar. Esta vez era demasiado, sin importar que, debían detenerlos a como diera lugar o esto se volvería una tragedia horrible.

- Cyborg, busca algo que nos indique de su localización o de algo que necesiten para lanzarlos, sistemas de seguridad, lo que sea.

- Pues no pueden lanzar esto así como así. Son demasiado peligrosas y dudo mucho quieran arriesgar su trasero…Espera, aquí dicen que por el peligro que causaban, se tuvo que crear un bombardero especial para estas. Al parecer algún sádico les encanto las esferas y sin chistar logro que se aprobara la creación de un bombardero tipo Stealth y la creación de esferas casi en masa.

- ¿Y cuando es que desaparecieron o nunca se dieron cuenta que medio millar de esferas de destrucción masiva cayeron en malas manos? – Pregunto el Chico Bestia.

- Según los informes no desaparecieron, sino que un accidente causo que todas ellas explotaran apenas una semana antes de su presentación oficial, que debió ser en diez meses. La investigación todavía esta en marcha.

- ¿Y el Bombardero? – Pregunto Star Fire.

- Según esto, los Bombarderos X-43 fueron guardados en la base aérea Goodboy, que se encuentra…

- ¡A las afueras de la ciudad¡Rápido equipo, tenemos que llegar cuanto antes!

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Nueve de la noche. No había duda, el tiempo volaba cuando uno disfruta cada minuto. el ver como los muñecos iban llenando los X-43 con las esferas lo llenaba de una terrible satisfacción que no podía menos que disfrutarlo desde dentro del bombardero. Había que decirlo, el diseño era horrible, parecía un triangulo gigantesco de color negro y para colmo se veían planos , como si hubiera sido dibujado en un cuaderno y horriblemente gruesos, con su grosor de mas de dos metro tal vez podría caber un hombre pero también eran la vergüenza de lo Stealth, pero que hermoso era su interior. Si cabina era tan sencilla de pilotear que sus muñecos bastarían para el trabajo, pero era algo que prefería compartir hacer personalmente. Y la zona de almacenaje, era lo mejor. Creada para que en ella se colocasen al menos doscientas esferas, colocadas con sumo cuidado y hacerlas caer según se decida, ya sea dentro de sus cajas, que era lo recomendable o sin ellas que era lo que el quería hacer.

Le daba risa pensar que las hubiesen colocado en cajas de madera con el dibujo de Mickey Mouse. Excesivo, tal vez era cierto, pero no estaba mal colocarle un cierto toque de humor al asunto. Su hermano estaba con el, igual de emocionado por lo que estaban preparando. Lo mejor de todo es que no necesitaban esperar demasiado. No podía creer que les hubieran dejado esa misión tan pronto, pero por supuesto no iban a quejarse por ello.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo mas necesitamos para hacer que estas bellezas vuelen?

- Media hora, luego de eso seremos los creadores de la destrucción masiva mas grande vista por el hombre.

Gun Shoot estaba a punto de dar un grito de alegría, pero entonces escucho una terrible explosión. Su primera reacción fue la de tirarse al piso junto con su hermano, pero luego recordó que si hubiera explotado una esfera, el simplemente ya estaría muerto. Miro a su alrededor, por fortuna todavía no las habían sacado de sus cajas y por ello la fuerte sacudida que sintieron no les afecto. Al voltear a la cabina, se dieron cuenta que algo la había dañado irremediablemente. Su X-43 numero uno estaba destrozado y no podían arreglarlo a tiempo, lo que solo les dejaban con el numero dos intacto y su diversión reducida a la mitad

Poco después se dieron cuenta que la explosión causo que algunos de las cajas con las esferas cayeran al piso, pero la distancia de la caída evito que se transformaran en cenizas ardientes. Era terrible, un desastre para ellos. Solo podían haber unos responsables.

- Creo que terminamos llamando más la atención de lo que debimos.

- Eso no importa – Le contesto Gun Shoot mientras cargaba algunas de sus armas escondidas – sino que deberías alegrarte, porque estamos a punto de demostrar nuestra verdadera valía mi hermano.

Mientras tanto, afuera del hangar donde se encontraba el X-43, los jóvenes titanes llegaron lo mas rápido que pudieron y llegaron hasta ahí eliminando a todos los muñecos que encontraron. En cuanto llegaron a la zona donde se encontraban los cazas y bombarderos fue fácil descubrir al X-43 y Cyborg lanzo un ataque certero con su rayo para destruir la cabina y evitar que este despegara. Por alguna razón, los muñecos no los atacaron y creyeron que debía ser porque iban a defender el bombardero que quedaba. Lo observaron por unos momentos y cuando se iban a retirar, decidieron detenerse y seguirlo observando. Del hangar aparecieron caminando dos figuras inconfundibles, uno con una sonrisa maniaca y una gabardina que escondía toda clase de armas, mientras el segundo vestía un traje formal y tenia una sonrisa mas bien cínica, ambos en perfecto estado de salud considerando la ultima pelea que tuvieron.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya – Dijo Puppet Master – Mira a quienes tenemos aquí. Los Cadáveres Titanes.

- Hemos venido a evitar que comentan una barbarie.

- ¿En serio? Me alegra que se preocupen tanto por nosotros pero tenemos una sorpresa que darles a ustedes primero.

No hubo terminado de hablar y de sus espaldas se formo lo que parecía una nube negra. Entonces la nube se fue acercando a gran velocidad y los titanes se dieron cuenta que se trataban de Clavos de todo tipo. Algunos los destruyeron y otros los esquivaron, pero la intención estaba clara.

- Hemos perdido las restricciones que nos impedían usar al máximo nuestros poderes. Eso solo significa una cosa y es que tenemos permiso de matarlos. Créanme, ahora si nos divertiremos antes que tengamos que romperles el cuello.

* * *

**El Palabrerío de Ulick: Los (accidentados) orígenes de "El Emisario de la Oscuridad" **

Wow, esta debe ser la actualización mas rápida que haya hecho. Por favor, no esperen que actualice así de rápido todo el tiempo porque mi tiempo es más reducido de lo que podrían pensar, además que escribo otra cosas (La infamia en la tierra media y los cuentos del tio PJ, que son tan grandes que parecen un fic aparte) . Tengo la teoría que la presión me hace trabajar con más rapidez pero no me gusta tentar al destino (además de las fechas de entrega de mis trabajos)

Cuando empecé a escribir "El Emisario de la Oscuridad" no tenia nada en común con la historia que estoy desarrollando ahora. Originalmente se trataba de una historia titulada "¿Quién dijiste que viene a cenar!", y se trataba como lo indica el nombre de una comedia. Sin embargo, a pesar que presumo de escribir lo que se me venga a la cabeza, cuando hice los borradores no lograba avanzar con la historia por lo que decidí meterla al congelador (literalmente). Cuando la saque me esforcé para sacarla adelante pero no avanzaba. Algo frustrado empecé a teclear cualquier idea que se me viniera a la cabeza y cuando me di cuenta estaba escribiendo algo totalmente distinto a lo que se suponía que debería estar haciendo y que consistía en una idea muy primitiva de lo que es el capitulo "los Guerreros de caos".

Al principio no tenia nada de confianza en esa historia pero cuando incluí un personaje al que ya había creado un tiempo atrás, de plano me dije que tenía que continuarla, pues de todas maneras no me gusta dejar las cosas sin terminar. Claro que cuando lo empecé tenia claro que seria para terminarlo y pienso cumplirlo pero eso si, ni yo tengo idea que tan largo será la historia porque se suponía que tendría solo seis capítulos…Obviamente va ha ser un poco mas largo.

Hay posibilidades que exista algo de romance en mi historia, después casi nunca falta una historia de amor, por mas extraña y retorcida que sea en cualquier historia, pero si hay algo que no quiero es que este sea forzado, una de las cosas que mas me dan miedo al momento de pensar sobre esto. Eso si, ni yo se todavía si voy a hacer parejas así que no pregunten, de hecho solo estoy diciendo que es una posibilidad muy grande.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leen esta historia y gracias a Harly Grace porque cuando alguien dice que te gusta tanto tu historia entonces uno no puede menos que alegrarse por ello (Por cierto acabo de leer "La mascara del Ángel negro" y debo decir que es muy buena)

Si tienen dudas pregunten con confianza, si no se trata de parejas responderé con gusto.

Hasta la próxima


	9. Una prueba importante

Aclaración: Aunque lo he intentado y sin mucho éxito que digamos, los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen y en palabras del presidente de DC no me pertenecerán nunca Esto es solamente una historia que escribí sin ningún tipo de ambición mas allá de que alguien lo leyera y se entretuviera de la misma manera como yo me entretuve escribiendo. Estando esto aclarado doy gracias una vez mas a DC por el solo hecho de tener algunos de los mejores personajes y porque no me demandaran… Por ahora.

**Una prueba importante**

- ¿Nuevamente vas a cuestionar una decisión mía mi estimado Uroloki?

El Uroloki y su señor se encontraban al menos a tres kilómetros de donde sus soldados y los Titanes se estaban enfrentando. Para el no tenia el mas mínimo sentido que a ellos se les designase una tarea que normalmente se le debió dar a Redrum. El era el segundo dentro del concilio y aprovechaba su puesto para hablar con el cuando tuviese dudas que afectaban al grupo, cosa que ocurría con mucha frecuencia últimamente.

- Señor – le dijo con mucha humildad – sabemos que usted hace las cosas con absoluta confianza y conocimiento preciso de lo que ocurrirá, pero nunca nos comparte sus conocimientos, ni siquiera a mi me ha hablado últimamente de lo que esta ocurriendo. Por favor, dígame cual es la función de todo esto.

- Debería ser obvio para alguien como tú, pero no estar tanto tiempo como deberías te ha vuelto corto de pensamiento. Esto es una prueba, tanto para ellos como para nuestros soldados y solo un grupo debe salir victorioso. Ya veraz, cuando la batalla acabe tendrás una mejor perspectiva del escenario que estoy creando.

- ¿Y esta completamente seguro cual será el resultado que tendrá todo esto?

- Como siempre.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Se encontraban frente a frente. Los titanes y los soldados del Caos estaban en posición dispuestos para pelear con todas sus fuerzas. Observaban el área y se dieron cuenta que habían algunas de las peligrosas cajas tiradas por el lugar. Mientras pelearan tendrían que hacerlo con muchísimo cuidado o de lo contrario todos terminarían muertos en un santiamén. Con todo, no importaba, porque querían pelear.

Puppet Master hizo tronar sus nudillos mientras que Gun Shoot metía su mano dentro de su gabardina con el propósito de preparar sus armas. Los titanes en cambio se ponían en guardia para con el propósito de detenerlos a como diera lugar.

- Increíble – dijo Puppet Master – Que terrible debe ser la situación en la que se encuentran. Si no nos detienen no solo los mataremos a ustedes sino que una ciudad entera será reducida a cenizas. ¿Mucha presión?

- Los detendremos aquí mismo a ambos – le respondió Robin de forma desafiante – No harán ningún mal a nadie.

- ¡Sobre nuestro cadáver! – Gun Shoot saco dos Uzis de su gabardina y comenzó a disparar a diestra y siniestra contra los titanes, estrenando un nuevo tipo de bala perforadora que hubiera dañado incluso a Cyborg. El equipo tuvo que dispersarse y en su camino se encontraron con los muñecos de Puppet Master, fuertemente armados como podría esperarse de ellos. No fue tan difícil eliminarlos pero eran mas fuertes de lo que solían ser.

En poco tiempo Gun Shoot se detuvo. Pareciera que no tardo mucho en darse cuenta de la estupidez de disparar de esa manera con esas bombas tan cerca. Su rostro era desafiante, lleno de deseos de comenzar a pelear. Se quito su abrigo e hizo su armamento a un lado. Esta seria una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo para el. Mientras Puppet Master chasco sus dedos y frente a el aparecieron cuatro copias exactas de el usando su armadura, agitando sus mazos en el aire y riendo de la misma forma tan irritante para el.

- Listo, ahora soy uno para cada uno de ustedes

- No esta mal –Se le ocurrió decir al Chico Bestia - Si a diferencia de ti son mudos tenemos una ganancia.

Uno de los muñecos de Puppet Master salto sobre el y casi al instante sintió la diferencia entre estos y contra los que habían peleado con anterioridad. Eran mas rápidos, mas fuertes y sus reflejos excelentes. Apenas pudo esquivar ese primer ataque, y trato de contraatacar con un golpe de un gorila pero el muñeco se cubrió con un escudo que le lastimo horriblemente la mano. Puppet Master estuvo a punto de contra atacar golpeándolo en la quijada con su mazo, cosa que el Chico Bestia esquivo transformándose en un cuervo. En el aire se dio cuenta que sus amigos estaban siendo atacados por los muñecos y que tenían demasiadas dificultades contra ellos.

- ¡No te vayas pajarito! – Escucho gritar y de golpe vio como una enorme piedra volaba hacia el. Aunque la esquivo no pudo contra una patada de Gun Shoot. Al caer al piso volvió a la normalidad y solo fue para recibir una patada en el estomago de Gun Shoot. Sus golpes siempre fueron demasiado fuertes, pero este fue el peor de todos. Lo tomo del cuello y le dio un golpe con su codo con una potencia mayor de la que el acostumbraba, luego lo soltó y lo dejo caer al piso.

Fue demasiado, demasiado fuerte. Un poco mas y creería que su entrañas reventarían por dentro. Se puso de pie con dificultad y aun así estaba dispuesto a pelear. Gun Shoot estaba alejándose, divirtiéndose con la escena que tenia contra frente a el. Quiso seguirlo pero una voz la detuvo. A su lado se encontraba la marioneta que acababa de esquivar, divirtiéndose o por lo menos así parecía.

- Espero que el golpe de Gun Shoot no te haya dolido…Porque yo aun no empiezo contigo.

Todo el equipo estaba dividido, pelando como contra esos muñecos de la forma que podían. Star y Robin estaban peleando en equipo, cada uno contra uno de los muñecos. Estos no eran humanos y aprovechaban esto al máximo, porque no importaba que tanto los golpeasen, estos no parecían sentir el dolor ni el cansancio. Cuando uno parecía estar a la merced de uno de esos monstruos, era rescatado por su compañero. No importaba que tan dura era la situación, ambos peleaban en equipo.

- ¡Que tierno! – Dijeron los dos Muñecos al unísono – pelean como toda una pareja. Que hermoso será cuando los dos mueran al mismo tiempo.

Gun Shoot Salto entonces de la nada, cayendo sobre Starfire y apretando su cuello con terrible con fuerza. Robin grito su nombre pero al tener encima a los dos muñecos causo que no pudiera ir en su ayuda. El soldado del caos estrello su victima contra el suelo y siguió apretando su cuello hasta asegurarse que no pudiese respirar.

- Será un honor matarte niña – le dijo – pero no puedo hacerlo ahora. Tengo que disfrutar el golpear a cada uno de ustedes. Después de todo esta será nuestra última pelea. Solo quiero que me digas una cosa¿Mato a noviecito frente a tus ojos o prefieres que el sea el que te vea morir?

A pesar de no poder respirar, Starfire lanzo un contraataque disparandole con los rayos de sus ojos directamente a la cara de Gun Shoot. Por un momento quedo confundido o por lo menos bastante adolorido a causa del ataque y ella trato de aprovechar la situación para darle una patada en el estomago. Logro golpearlo pero no la soltó, sino que apretó con mas fuerza.

- ¿Es lo mejor que tienes pequeña? Por lo que veo ya se cual fue la decisión que tomaste.

Fue entonces que de repente su rostro se contorsiono por un dolor repentino. Gun Shoot soltó la garganta de Starfire, quien cayó al suelo y trato de respirar con normalidad, cosa difícil al principio por la forma que fue apretada su traquea. Al revisar su espalda sintió un objeto filoso que se había clavado en su espalda. Se lo quito de un jalón y ante el se encontraba uno de las molestas armas de Robin. Mientras lo contemplaba un ruido lo puso alerta y sus reflejos fueron lo suficientemente rápidos para sacar una Veretta que mantenía en su manga y la descargo lo mas rápido que pudo sobre su blanco. Normalmente ese habría sido el fin de su victima, pero Robin lanzo un Boomerang hacia Gun Shoot y fue esto lo que el termino destruyendo. El joven maravilla apareció desde otro, dirigiendo una patada en su rostro con la que lo derribo.

Gun Shoot sin embargo no peleaba como las ocasiones pasadas, sino que ahora lo hacia con el sincero deseo de matarlos a todos, por lo que se levanto con sin dificultad y con gran velocidad le propino un golpe en el estomago que Robin apenas vio. Este se doblo a causa del golpe y su adversario estaba muy cerca de lazar uno más, hasta que sintió un duro golpe en su espalda. Para el era obvio que se trataba de Stafire y sin pensar le golpeo con su codo al rostro. La chica cayo al suelo mareada y no tardo mucho en darse cuenta que ahora su ojo se encontraba amoratado; era el primero que sufría desde que estaba en la tierra.

No continuo con su ataque, simplemente dejo ir a ambos adversarios y se fue corriendo, después de todo era el momento de divertirse en grande y para el la diversión no existiría si no lastimase poco a poco a todos los que encontrase. Al alejarse, Robin se puso de pie al igual que Starfire pero los muñecos, que se habían mantenido expectantes mientras Gun Shoot peleaba, les detuvieron el paso. Starfire ataco con sus Starbols pero no les causo ningún daño mas a sus captores, por lo que junto a Robin se abalanzo para vencerlos. A diferencia de un hombre que siente y sufre por el dolor, los muñecos de Puppet Master a pesar de ser sus imitaciones casi perfectas, no se ven limitados por estas sensaciones. No temen realizar movimientos peligrosos y no les molesta el dolor que causan los golpes. Por ello no importaba con cuanta furia les atacasen, estos no podían ser detenidos. Star los golpeaba con una fuerza con la que no se atrevería a golpear a un hombre normal sino a un monstruo, y aun así estos no parecían molestarse en lo mas mínimo. Robin les hacia toda clase de movimientos con los que esperaba cuando menos romperles el brazo pero lograba nada. Robin y Starfire se encontraban uno a lado del otro, golpeados terriblemente y aun así en guardias. Frente a ellos estaban los dos muñecos completamente intactos, riéndose de manera burlona de ellos y sacando sus mazos. Los titanes sabían que estaban en un serio problema de continuar así.

En ese momento Cyborg se encontraba peleando con Gun Shoot. Mientras peleaba contra el muñeco que se lanzo en su contra se las había arreglado para mantenerlo a distancia por medio de su rayo y con uso de algunos de sus misiles en cuanto el soldado del caos se le abalanzo no pudo contenerlo con su sus ataques y este termino acercando a una distancia demasiado peligrosa para su gusto. Cyborg por unos momentos se dedico a esquivar patadas y golpes y contraatacar cuando tenía la oportunidad. En algún momento, Gun Shoot pareció aburrirse y saco de su gabardina un largo y grueso látigo. Para Cyborg no parecía una decisión muy inteligente hasta que vio como de este se desprendían chispas a causa de la enorme electricidad que emanaban.

- Me sorprendes que aun uses armas como esa – le dijo Cyborg en tono sarcástico - en espacial con lo que te hicieron la primera vez.

**- **Auch, golpe bajo – Le respondió Puppet Master – no es bueno decir este tipo de comentarios¡No lo es si se lo dices al que te arrancara la cabeza!

Gun Shoot movió su látigo con horrible maestría y estuvo a una pulgada de golpear el cuerpo de Cyborg. Cyborg trataba de usar su rayo pero era presionado constantemente por su adversario quien se acercaba y atacaba con una facilidad que ponía nervioso a cualquiera. Fue entonces, con un movimiento bastante certero, que su látigo atrapo el brazo de Cyborg haciendo que una enorme descarga recorriera su cuerpo. El dolor que sentía era demasiado pero se le ocurrió una manera para que parara.

Cyborg entonces dio un enorme grito al sentir un fuerte jalón. Para placer de su adversario, su brazo salio volando y lo arrojo lo mas lejos posible con su látigo. Al verlo en el piso, Gun Shoot se regodeo de lo que veía y reía por las expresiones de dolor que tenia en su rostro.

- Vamos bien, muñeco de hojalata. Solo debes aguantar que te haga tres o cuatro veces mas esto y no sufrirás mas.

- Yo que tu me fijaría mas en la pelea.

Gun Shoot escucho un ruido extraño y al voltear fue golpeado por el puño robot de Cyborg. El desconcierto que esto le causo fue aprovechado por el titan quien pudo darle un par de golpes mas al momento de obtener de vuelta su brazo en su lugar. Pero Gun Shoot se recupero rápidamente de ese breve desconcierto y de su gabardina saco un disco negro que fue paralizando poco a poco a Cyborg. Un momento después, fue siendo atraído por el disco y termino estrellándose contra este.

- Lo conseguí especialmente para ti – le dijo – es un excelente magneto y lanza unos buenos rayos electromagnéticos que paralizan cualquier clase de computadora, incluyendo la tuya, por un buen rato. ¿Sabes que significa eso?

No hubo terminado de decir esto cuando comenzó a golpear con horrible saña el cuerpo del robot antes que los efectos del disco se detuvieran y no se detuvo hasta que creyó que salio de el un par de chispas. Se detuvo y dejo que el muñeco de su hermano siguiera divirtiéndose con el. Mientras veía como el robot se levantaba con rapidez y comenzaba a luchar contra ese muñeco no pudo menos que dar una sonrisa. Esa seria su ultima pelea, el se aseguraría de ello y no podía menos que golpear a todos uno por uno y divertirse como nunca. Era hora de volver a golpear a Chico Bestia, fue lo que se dijo al ver ese montón de hojalata andante pelear. Cuanto lamentaba que no podía pelear con todos al mismo tiempo.

Mientras tanto, Puppet Master se dedicaba a ver el espectáculo que estaba protagonizando su hermano en ese momento. Los golpeaba uno por uno, alternando como si se trataran de caramelos, algo muy típico de el cuando estaba demasiado emocionado con una pelea, da largas con el asunto y se toma su tiempo para matar a su victima. Era algo demasiado divertido, incluso para el, al punto que no podía evitar reír en ocasiones por los movimientos que veía y las cosas que hacían sus muñecos.

Estaba en medio de sus pensamientos cuando vio un rayo de energía oscura que se acercaba a el. Lo esquivo con un rápido movimiento de su parte, pero entonces vio como los tornillos y clavos que les había lanzado a los titanes se iban en su contra. En cuanto los tuvo suficientemente cerca, creo una esfera que cubrió todo su cuerpo, deteniendo esos proyectiles y a su vez lanzando unos de su propia creación con su energía oscura hacia el lugar que creía que se encontraba su atacante. Ella sin embargo rechazo su ataque y ahora se encontraban viendo frente a frente.

- Si te derroto, entonces los muñecos que estorban a mis amigos desaparecerán – dijo Raven de forma desafiante.

- Eso solo seria si lograses derrotarme pequeña Raven – le respondió Puppet Master – cosa que no te será fácil

Puppet Master dio un último vistazo a la pelea que tenia su hermano. Era una lastima que tendría que perdérsela pero no podía perderse la que seria la ultima pelea contra Raven. Si salía como esperaba, entonces seria memorable.

- ¿Recuerdas la pregunta que te hice Raven? – Le dijo Puppet Master – ¿sobre si no te considerabas como un símbolo de las desgracias? Seguramente habrás tenido tiempo de pensar en la respuesta. ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

Raven lo miro fijamente por unos instantes antes de responderle. En efecto había pensado en un par de ocasiones en esa pregunta y hubiera preferido que no se la hubiera repetido

- No – dijo secamente

- Ay Raven…Eres una mentirosa… ¡O UNA HIPÓCRITA!

Puppet Master se abalanzo contra en Raven apareciendo en su mano un poderoso mazo y golpeando donde ella se encontraba. Ella lo esquivo usando sus poderes para transformarse en el cuervo y antes de que este se preparara para lanzar un segundo ataque, le lanzo una ráfaga de sus poderes que lo hizo volar un par de metros. Este se levanto casi al instante y uso sus poderes para formar varias flechas que se encontraban flotando cerca de el. Un movimiento se su mano y todas salieron disparadas en dirección a Raven, pero esta desapareció nuevamente. En el momento en que desapareció de su vista, el soldado del caos se dio la vuela y lanzo un fuerte golpe con dirección al piso y tenso con todas sus fuerzas su mano.

Poco a poco, fue sacando a Raven, que estuvo a punto de lanzarle un ataque sorpresa. Este pateo su estomago y la hizo caer, pero ella contraataco con sus poderes, haciendo que este volase nuevamente. No esto no lo amedrentaba, sino que hacia que se levantase nuevamente. Se cubrió con su propia armadura y se lanzo al ataque de Raven. Ella uso sus poderes para detenerlo, pero siguió avanzando contra ella como si nada. Lanzo un golpe con su mazo y le dio de lleno en el rostro, pero ella no cayo. Estaba por lanzar su propio contraataque, pero sintió que algo le atrapo los brazos. Al bajar su viste se dio cuenta que brazos de una energía oscura estaban estorbándole. Cada vez se hacían mas y le comenzaban a atacar con fiereza, siguiendo las ordenes de un amo que tenia un rostro lleno de beneplácito.

- ¡Azarath Metrion Zinthos!

Una poderosa energía rodeo a Raven y los brazos desaparecieron al instante. La fuerza de este poder causo que Puppet Master se viera obligado a retroceder, cubriéndose el rostro con sus brazos. Un golpe repentino causo que se arrodillara y un segundo golpe de Raven causo que cayera al suelo. Casi al instante, despedazo parte del fuselaje de lo que quedaba del X-43 y los lanzo contra ella. Ella logro detenerlos en el aire, y entonces sintió algo extraño en el suelo. Dos enormes bloques de piedra se levantaron y se impactaron contra ella. Apenas pudo evitar ser aplastada, pero un tercer bloque se levanto desde el suelo y le dio de lleno, estrellándola contra el suelo. Puppet Master nuevamente lanzo un rayo contra ella, el cual nuevamente dio en su objetivo. Este se dispuso a seguir atacándola con saña, y luego darle una muerte lo mas elegante posible según la situación en la que se encontraban. Formo con su energía su reconocido mazo y se preparo para un nuevo ataque.

El bloque que debía tener contener a su prisionera se rompió entonces en pedazos, apareciendo esta con los ojos brillando. Ella lanzo un puño contra el, a lo que el reacciono creando un escudo, después de todo ella no tenia mucha fuerza física. De forma muy tardía se dio cuenta que de su puño había la forma de una garra oscura. El golpe de Raven termino causando que se formase una enorme herida en su brazo que causo que gritase y retrocediese. Raven misma hizo que el suelo que se encontraba bajo los pies de su adversario comenzara a levantarse y causase que este terminase perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo, para luego recibir el golpe de toda la tierra cayendo sobre el.

Por un momento hubo silencio. Raven sabía que estaba bien. No parecía de la clase de enemigos de los que se pueden eliminar con facilidad. Entonces este se levanto, haciendo que los escombros que tenia sobre el volaran en todas direcciones. De su mano salio un poderoso ataque, uno que al impactarla le causase un gran daño y de la cual apenas escapo. Ella contraataco con un ataque similar, pero la rabia que este mostraba parecía que le había hecho más resistente.

Puppet Master y Raven siguieron peleando de forma pareja por un rato, por momentos llegando a ser una pelea muy salvaje y en otros contenida. La razón de la mesura volvió a la mente de Raven de la forma que menos hubiera deseado. Fue cuando había logrado dar un ataque frontal sumamente fuerte contra el rostro de su adversario que hizo que saliera sangre de el. Este cayo de forma seca al suelo y ella decidió seguir el ataque, uno que de haber continuado podría haberlo detenido. Se detuvo en seco al ver una caja metálica con un molesto dibujo en ella. Este flotaba alrededor de el, como un escudo. Luego vinieron cuatro mas e igualmente comenzaron a girar alrededor de Puppet Master.

- ¿No vas a seguir? – Dijo Puppet Master - ¿Acaso tienes miedo a unas cuantas cajitas que nos harán volar en pedazos?

- No eres capaz de usarlos – Respondió Raven de forma desafiante.

- ¿Yo, claro que no, aprecio demasiado mi vida. Pero se bien que también aprecias la vida de tus compañeros. Una oportunidad que no pienso desaprovechar.

No hubo terminado de hablar cuando lanzo una de las cajas directamente contra ella, que solo pudo esquivarla. Entonces sintió el golpe de un objeto que apenas y pudo ver que la derribo al suelo. Entonces la pelea pareció desaparecer y transformarse en una lucha de supervivencia, en la que Raven no podía más que huir de los ataques constantes. Por donde mirase no podía atacarlo, siendo este defendido por las horribles esferas mientras lanzaba todo tipo de ataques, y por alguna razón, en su rostro empezó a reflejarse una peligrosa locura que podía poner a todos en peligro si trataba de deshacerse de su escudo.

Fue un golpe bajo lo que hizo caer a varios metros. Se levanto con suma dificultad y miro por unos instantes a sus amigos. Por culpa de los muñecos de Puppet Master ellos estaban en una situación demasiado difícil. No importaba cuanto peleasen con ellos, nunca podían ser heridos, nunca se cansaban y sus poderes se mantenían intactos. El saber que el no derrotar al creador de esas criaturas abominables le causaba malestar, ya que se sentía impotente el saber que no era capaz de ayudarlos como debía. Lo peor era sin embargo Gun Shoot, andando de un lado a otro, disfrutando cada golpe que daba. Nunca, como en ese momento, había mostrado tanta locura como en ese momento.

Una idea vino a su mente. Los muñecos al parecer no causaban daños muy graves contra sus amigos, el responsable principal de era Gun Shoot. Además, no recordaba que Puppet Master pudiese hacer tantas cosas sin cansarse demasiado, el esfuerzo era mucho, considerando todo lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, pero no parecía estar tan cansado. A menos que no se estuviera esforzando….

- ¡DESPIERTA TONTA!

El grito la hizo reaccionar. Apenas estuvo a unos cuantos centímetros de que una lanza atravesara su cuerpo. Se puso de pie esquivo nuevas lanzas oscuras que su enemigo le lanzaba. Puppet Master detuvo su ataque por un momento y disfruto el momento

- No pierdas tu tiempo lamentando el triste destino de pobres amiguitos. Ellos morirán bajo la mano de Gun Shoot, mientras yo me encargare de quedarme con tu hermosa cabeza. Trato justo si lo pones desde mi perspectiva.

Raven río. Era una risa débil, apenas entendible, pero llena con un sentimiento de burla que irrito sobremanera a Puppet Master, cuyo rostro se puso de color rojo de la ira.

- ¿DE QUE DEMONIOS TE ESTAS RIENDO MALDITA!

- ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? – le contesto entre burlas – Hablas tanto de matarme, pero es obvio que eres un ser débil.

- ¿Te atreves a llamarme débil?

- Hasta donde se nunca te has atrevido a matar a nadie. Golpeas muy duro, es cierto, pero te cansas rápidamente, nunca te he visto levitar, por lo que no sabes hacerlo o no tienes la capacidad de hacer demasiadas cosas al mismo tiempo.

- ¿EN QUE PLANETA ESTAS¡ESTOY DANDOLE UNA PALIZA A TI Y A TUS AMIGOS!

- Veo los muñecos con los que entretienes a mis amigos, pero no hacen mas que distraer, de hecho no parecen atacar con verdadera intención. Solo parecen ser distractores para que Gn Shoot pueda atacar por sorpresa.

- Deberías cerrar tu boca….

- Si tratas que peleen con mayor intensidad, entonces no eres capaz de levitar objetos o crear tus dichosas armas y armaduras, por lo menos no con la intensidad que requieres. Si peleas tu solo, entonces bastaría con que te cansaras.

- ¡CALLA!

- No eres mas que un patético hablador que solo mata a gente que es mas débil que tu. Sin tu hermano no eres nada.

- ¡TE MATARE MALDITA BASTARDA!

Puppet Master salto lleno de ira sobre Raven, pero ella lo ignoro. Adopto la forma del cuervo y voló en dirección contraria. El la siguió pero se dio cuenta que no huía. Fue un momento de distracción lo suficiente para que ella llegara primero a los restos del X-43 y luego fuese contra Gun Shoot, que en ese momento estaba a punto de volver a pelear contra Robin. Ambos desaparecieron ante la mirada incrédula del creador de los muñecos, que se dio cuenta que algo estaba terriblemente mal. La idea fue olvidada rápidamente al ver que los titanes se desconcertaron por un momento y comenzó a atacar con todas sus fuerzas. ¿Débil¿Depender de alguien? Ella se equivocaba, era una mentira de una maldita que creía conocerlo. Y lo demostraría matando a todos los que estuvieran a su paso.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Gun Shoot estaba desconcertado. Hace un momento estaba peleando con los titanes y ahora se encontraba en quien sabe donde. Miro a su alrededor, y a lo lejos se encontraba la base y fue que reconoció el lugar, un lote usado por los militares para juegos de guerra a aproximadamente a unos trescientos metros del lugar donde se encontraba anteriormente. Un lugar que usualmente se llenaba de rocas y basura por su pésimo mantenimiento, una de las pruebas de que Jump City estaba comenzando a podrirse desde adentro sin ningún tipo de remedio.

- ¿Alguna razón para que me trajeras a este lugar¿Un beso quizás?

- Aquí es donde voy a detenerte – Le respondió mientras se aparecía frente a el.

- ¿Detenerme a mi? Que pésima broma. No soy como mi hermano, al que puedes lastimar con un simple palo si quieres. Yo soy inmune a cualquiera de tus ataques.

- No eres inmune a todos los ataques. Puedes ser lastimado y hasta sangrar por tus heridas.

-¿Y que? Para lastimarme necesitas darme un golpe en serio, uno capaz de matar alguien normal. Me temo que tus poderes no son del tipo que llegan a causarme dolor.

-Aun así te detendré.

- Me matas de risa, lastima que tendré que incumplir una promesa, porque ahora yo tendré que matarte.

Gun Shoot disparo una de sus armas contra Raven, pero ella fácilmente la destruyo. Entonces ante sus ojos, su abrigo y todo lo que tenia en el, se destruyo en pedazos sin problema. La furia no tardo en invadir por completo la inestable mente de quien estaba frente a ella. Comenzó a correr contra ella, ahora dispuesto a pelear con su verdadera furia. Raven uso sus poderes y las piernas de Gun Shoot quedaron petrificadas. Por un momento pareció que este estaba completamente dominado, pero entonces siguió caminando. Rave se esforzaba mas, pero el caminaba con una facilidad inquietante a pesar que ella estaba usando sus poderes.

Gun Shoot lanzo un grito de furia y se libero sin problema de los poderes de Raven. Se aproximo a ella a gran velocidad y dirigió su golpe al estomago. Ella trato de detenerlo con un campo, resultando al final un esfuerzo inútil, y es que el golpe dio directamente en su objetivo. Raven cayo, el golpe era el mas fuerte que haya recibido en su vida, y es que la ira de Gun Shoot fue tal que termino dando sin saberlo uno de los golpes mas poderosos que haya propinado a un ser vivo. De no ser por su campo, posiblemente ya estaría muerta. Se esforzó por no desmayarse, tenía que estar consciente. Vomito en ese momento. Se dio cuenta que era sangre, demasiado abundante, una mala señal que su cuerpo le estaba dando. El dolor le estaba diciendo que un solo golpe le estaba haciendo pedazos. Luchaba por mantenerse conciente, por un poco mas de tiempo.

Recibió una patada, esta vez en el rostro, que la mando a volar. Su cabeza daba vueltas, y no podía evitar imaginar que de haber sido mas fuerte, ese golpe le habría arrancado la cabeza. En medio de la risa psicópata de Gun Shoot, se puso de pie. Al verlo acercarse lanzo las rocas que se encontraban en los alrededores, una tras otra. Las rocas no parecían mas que ponerlo mas y mas furioso, aunque habían algunas que parecían causarle algún daño. Esta vez la furia lo supero, y todo sentido del control desapareció en un instante. Ahora las rocas no eran más que unas molestas gotas de lluvia, que no hacían mas que hacerlo parpadear.

En cuanto este estuvo demasiado cerca no le quedo otra que esquivarlo levitando. Por un tiempo esa fue la única estrategia que podía hacer para entretenerlo. Y esto no parecía mas que mantener su furia intacta. Hubo un momento en que el dolor del estomago le estaba impidiendo seguir ocultándose y sus movimientos se hacían torpes. Tuvo un descuido, lo suficientemente largo para que Gun Shoot arrancase su capa de un jalón y la azotara contra el piso. Un nuevo tirón hizo que perdiera la capa y por el coraje la partiera en dos.

- ¡Hasta aquí llegaste maldita! – dijo mientras la miraba con esos ojos que emanaban furia – Sabia que no eras impútate ni... ¡Despídete de este mundo!

- Adiós Gun Shoot.

Gun Shoot lanzo su ataque directo al pecho. Con la fuerza suficiente, este rompería las costillas y estas harían pedazos sus pulmones y corazón. Era tanto su odio que no se dio cuenta que Raven había traído algo oculto con ella y que ahora estaba atrayendo directamente hacia ella. Fue menos de un instante antes que se diera el desastre que se percato de todo su error, uno que podría haber evitado. Su puño todavía estaba demasiado lejos cuando la chica que tenia frente a el desapareció y dejo algo en su lugar. Para su propio horror llego incluso a tener tiempo suficiente de ver el dibujo de Mickey Mouse en una caja metálica, pero no fue capaz de detener su propio puño. El golpe dio exactamente en medio de la caja y tuvo oportunidad de oír como una especie de cristal se rompía en su interior. Después nada.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

- ¡Al ataque equipo! – Grito Robin mientras apuntaba contra Puppet Master y al instante todos se fueron contra el.

Fue un desastre, un completo desastre. El tener que controlar a los cinco muñecos peleando con tanta fiereza le terminaron agotando horriblemente. Tuvo que dejar de usar las Esferas del Infierno como escudo y enfocarse completamente en la pelea. Luego de un rato, los muñecos parecieron sufrir heridas y algunos dejaban de pelar. Los titanes dejaron de pelear por separados y volvieron a luchar entre los cuatro, llenos de energía a pesar de los golpes y la preocupación por Raven. Finalmente termino cansado y los muñecos desaparecieron en un momento de distracción.

Levanto la vista y se dio cuenta que unos discos muy sospechosos iban hasta hacia el, junto con un rayo sónico y una especie de energía verde. Estaba cansado, pero solo necesitaba un momento para recuperarse, así que creo un campo con el que evito los ataques y el quedar encerrado en un bloque de hielo por cortesía de Robin. Por un momento se sintió a salvo, hasta que un enorme Tirannosaurio choco contra el, destruyendo su protección. En un instante, se vio obligado de nuevo a formar su armadura, lo que le permitió resistir un poco la paliza que recibió. No lo demostraba, pero estaba desesperado, por lo que no le quedo mas remedio que volver a invocar sus muñecos y usar todo lo que le quedaba de energía para matarlos a todos.

Un ruido ensordecedor que llego a sus espaldas lo obligo a voltear. Casi al instante reconoció de lo que se trataba y sabía que todo significaba que estaba perdido. Frente a el, los titanes se mostraban tan o mas sorprendidos que el.

- Esto no se ve bien… - Dijo Chico Bestia con rostro estupefacto.

- Es horrible… - fue la reacción de Star Fire.

- ¿Esto es obra suya! – grito Robin

No, no era obra suya. La explosión que estaba frente a el era la que debió ocurrir en la ciudad. Su fuerza era tal que la onda expansiva llego hasta ellos, la luz que emanaba de ella podía llegar a cegar a los que estaban cercas. Todo lo que estaba cerca de el si no era incinerado, moriría de todas maneras por lo toxico que el aire se volvía a su alrededor. El arma no nuclear más destructiva que existía en todo el mundo, y ahora se había ido en su contra.

Hizo que un cuchillo apareciera en su mano y se lanzo en contra de Robin, el que estaba mas cerca de el. Sabia que Gun Shoot ahora estaba muerto y que con su cuchillo podría cortarle el cuello a ese chiquillo, no importaba si solo era uno, después de todo su misión ya había fracasado. No tenia nada de malo mandar al otro mundo por lo menos a una persona.

Se lanzo contra el joven maravilla lanzando un grito y con el cuchillo al frente. No hubo dado dos pasos cuando cuándo sintió como su brazo y su pierna se rompían al mismo tiempo. Grito de forma terrible antes de caer al piso y terminar rodeado de su dolor. Atrás de el, percibió unos pasos un andar lento y algo torpe. Sin duda Raven estaba disfrutando el momento. Ahora no era mas que una piltrafa y ni siquiera podía concentrarse lo suficiente para poder sanarse ligeramente.

- Al fin te tenemos rodeados – dijo Robin, que al igual que todos los demás no pudieron evitar sonreír al ver sana y salva a Raven – Mejor no te resistas.

- Oh, mi buen Robin – dijo de forma entrecortada – me temo que tenemos visiones del mundo distintas. Tu por ejemplo me ves en la cárcel, pero yo no.

Una nube de humo salio de su traje y por un momento breve dejo a todos los presentes ciegos. Al despejarse, se dieron cuenta de un pequeño rastro de sangre y unas huellas muy irregulares que se alejaban unos pasos antes de desaparecer por completo. Robin se molesto, pero al ver a su equipo se dio cuenta que ahora lo importante era ver que todos se encontraran bien.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

- ¿Así que los soldados del caos eran los que estaban a prueba?

- Así es Uroloki. Ellos eran los que debían demostrar que podían continuar con el papel de traer caos a esta ciudad.

- Por lo que veo señor, usted estaba completamente seguro que iban a perder.

- ¿Por qué no mejor te encargas del desastre que acaba de ocurrir?

…………………………………………………………………………………………

- ¿Estas bien Raven?

Raven estaba sentada en el suelo. Hasta ahora había ocultado muy bien su dolor, cosa difícil sin su capucha y capa. Mientras sus amigos auxiliaron a varias personas que estaban atrapadas en las oficinas y cuarteles, ella a duras penas sano algunas heridas que tenían algunos de ellos. En ese momento se sentía terrible, tanto en su cuerpo como en su cabeza.

- Acabo de hacer algo horrible.

- Si, lo de Gun Shoot…

Raven puso su rostro aun mas sombrío. En medio de la pelea le pareció necesario, pero ahora sufría de remordimientos.

- No quería matarlo… pero fue necesario.

- No te sientas mal – Le respondió de forma comprensiva – se que tuviste una razón para hacerlo.

Robin puso su mano sobre el hombro de Raven y contemplo un rato su rostro melancólico. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a los restos de X-43, dispuesto a comenzar a revisar que todas las esferas estuviesen intactas.

- ¿Qué dijeron los chicos sobre lo que hice? – pregunto Raven - ¿Qué fue lo que les has dicho?

- La verdad – Contesto Robin – El trato de matarte y termino destruyéndose a si mismo. Tu solo te defendiste.

Raven asintió. Después de todo eso fue lo que había pasado. Apenas soportaba el dolor de su estomago y el sabor a sangre causaba malestar. En cuanto llegase a al torre aprovecharía cada momento para recuperarse.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Abrió lentamente sus ojos. No estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo había pasado pero tenia el horrible recuerdo de esa noche en la se supone debió morir. Apenas y podía moverse y su campo visual era muy limitado pero era obvio que no estaba sano, su cuerpo estaba vendado completamente, incluyendo buena parte de su rostro. Su cuerpo ardía y el dolor que esto le causaba le hubiera hecho que gritase si los vendajes no sostuviesen con tanta fuerza su quijada. El respirador era sumamente incomodo y tenia deseos de arrancárselo del rostro, pero ni siquiera era capas de mover el mas mínimo de sus dedos. A su lado escuchaba el monitoreo vital que se encontraba para su perspectiva normal. No podía creer que se encontraba en esa circunstancia, no el.

- Al fin despertaste.

No podía girar la cabeza y ver el rostro de la persona quien le hablaba de aun si pudiese no lo hubiera hecho. Conocía demasiado bien el dueño de esa voz y hubiera deseado haber quedado sordo completamente porque en esa voz repugnante podía sentir su cruel burla y satisfacción por su estado. Lo peor para el era sentirse humillado, era una sensación que no podía soportar y que hacia que desease morir antes que seguir sintiendo eso. Pero tenia que seguir escuchando, la horrible y desagradable voz del Uroloki, mientras se quedaba postrado en una cama, sintiendo un horrible dolor que le impedía moverse y en la que no era capaz ni de gritar.

- Ahora si que estas arruinado mi amigo – Siguió el Uroloki con tono de burla – De no haber sido por nuestro señor, tu no serías ni carbón ardiente.

Gun Shoot comenzó a temblar ligeramente. El Uroloki avanzo hasta que entro en su campo visual y para su desgracia, en los ojos que sobresalían por encima su yelmo, se reflejaba la mas pura satisfacción, aun mas que la que su voz mostraba.

- Tienes suerte que eres todavía útil. Pero espero que hayas aprendido algo de esta experiencia tan desagradable. Porque yo si aprendí muchas cosas.

Su corazón latió más aprisa, sus brazos temblaban y sus ojos ardían de una forma horrible. El Uroloki desapareció su campo visual pero sabio que no se había ido.

- Mi error era el no ser totalmente fiel y no creer ciegamente en nuestro señor. Hablo por el concilio y debo dudar siempre, pero ahora se que fue un error. El lo sabe todo y sabe planearlo todo. No importa lo irracional y extraño que sea, todo es parte del escenario que el ha construido. Si ellos no hubieran ganado la batalla solo significaba que todos habíamos fracasado en la prueba y que debíamos volver a comenzar, pero ahora se que si son ellos los que estarán en la prueba final. El lo ha preparado todo y nada puede salir mal mientras el lo vigile todo. El sabe todo de mi, de Titus, de todos nosotros. No somos mas que simples actores de un escenario ya concebido y que decimos nuestros diálogos sin que lo sepamos. ¿Sabes porque te digo esto?

No hubiera respondido aun si pudiese haberlo hecho, y es que sabia demasiado bien cual seria la respuesta.

- Es para que recuerdes que no eres más que un peón, no tienes un valor mayor que el que yo tengo. Tu y yo estamos condenados, nuestras vidas acabaran si el lo desea, no importa que tanto le seamos útil. Para demostrar ese punto, el no te curara mas, y ahora dependes totalmente de mi. No te preocupes por tu rostro, al final volverá pero ahora mi buen amigo dependes de mi tecnología.

En el rostro de Gun Shoot reflejaría, si no fuese por sus vendajes, el miedo, no soportaba seguir escuchando pero aun así seguía controlándose así mismo. Volvió a escuchar los pasos del Uroloki, pero parecía que se alejaban.

- No te preocupes por tu hermano, sigue vivo y a diferencia de ti completo. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que irme. Tengo que recoger a una pequeña.

En un principio no entendió. Porque ese comentario tan absurdo pero luego se dio cuenta de que se refería. Su cuerpo comenzó a templar en todas partes, apenas pudo respirar y el pecho comenzó a partirse en pedazos. Sufría un horrible colapso, el miedo era demasiado incluso para el y ahora estaba rompiendo las vendas que estaban sujetando su rostro y dio un terrible grito tosco antes de que sus pulsos vitales alcanzaran un punto que varios doctores cayeran sobre el para salvarlo. Mientras tanto, el Uroloki disfrutaba lo que veía.

Dadas las prisas, su señor tal vez lo ayudaría un poco para que estuviera sano lo mas pronto posible, pero ahora el tenia un control casi totalmente absoluto sobre ellos. Apenas y podrá mantenerse de pie pero estará listo para su próxima misión. A partir de ahora los juegos tontos se acabaran y el verdadero caos vendrá para preparar el escenario. Ahora, la Legión y el Concilio cumplirían su objetivo.

Se quedo disfrutando el sufrimiento de Gun Shoot un rato más. No quería admitirlo pero lo detestaba con toda su alma y verlo sufrir le causaba satisfacción

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Titus se encontraba tirado en su viejo sillón. Era un mueble sumamente viejo y para algunos, muy feo que contrastaba con sus muebles lujosos pero nunca se atrevió a desecharlo. Tenia una botella de Vodka a su lado pero ni siquiera se atrevió a siquiera abrirla. Era un día asqueroso y no esperaba empeorarlo.

En el piso tenia una tonelada de malas noticias para el. El descubrimiento del verdadero destino de su sus armas perdidas había causado que su negocio comenzara a irse por el caño y que el gobierno federal iniciase una exhaustiva investigación en su contra. Sus abogados eran muy buenos y podía sentir que el Concilio lo estaba ayudando después de todo, pero tarde o temprano lo perdería todo. Sabia que finalmente pasaría, después de todo no era mas que un señuelo para que el resto del Concilio trabajase sin dificultades. Todo era un desastre, pero aun faltaba mucho para que pisara la prisión y para el era mas que suficiente.

Encendió su aparato de sonido y escucho nuevamente Don Giovanni. Odiaba esa opera, la detestaba con toda su alma, pero a la vez la adoraba. Cada vez que la escuchaba sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas y sus ánimos quedaban por debajo de los suelos. Saco una fotografía que tenia escondida en el sillón, una a la que le había sacado varias copias y tenia por toda la casa. En ella se encontraba el riendo como un niño y sobre sus brazos había una niña abrazándolo y riendo con el. Era en realidad una foto vieja, demasiado vieja que el se encargo de salvar y reproducir cientos de veces, pero el lo olvidaba con frecuencia y creía que se tomo hace poco. Últimamente veía la foto con mas frecuencia que nunca, pero dado que su vida estaba hecha un desastre, sentía que merecía alegrarse un poco y perderse en los recuerdos.

Se da cuenta que cerca de donde escondía la foto había un sobre con el dibujo de un ojo abierto y a sus lados las letras "L" y "C". Era la primera vez que recibía un sobre firmado así, lo normal es que fuese solamente acompañado con la letra "C" o incluso simplemente el ojo. Al leer en mensaje en su interior, se paro de golpe a causa del susto y estuvo cerca comenzó a sudar frío. Quien se aproximaba era símbolo de que el desastre comenzaría poco a poco a gestarse y que ahora el grupo se despertaría para rebelar su verdadero poder. Ahora sabia que después de todo su papel no estaba por acabar y que algunas cosas que pensaba hace tiempo serian útiles para todos.

- Esto se esta poniendo mucho mas interesante – fue lo único que alcanzo a decir antes de triturar la carta y tirarse de nuevo en su sillón.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

La noche se encontraba estrellada, y de una gran belleza que incluso que incluso aquellos que no el cielo llega admirar. Sin embargo eran muy pocos los que disfrutan ese noche de esa belleza, en especial en el aeropuerto en donde todo se daba velozmente y nadie parecía importar, en especial en medio de la madrugada en la que solo se piensa en llegar al destino propuesto lo mas pronto posible.

Fue en esa noche que llego un avión privado, directamente desde Europa. De ella salieron primeramente tres figuras que trabajaron con gran velocidad, y comenzaron a descargar ellos mismos el contenido que había dentro de este. Mientras hacían esto, una figura salía lentamente del avión. No corría ni tenia ninguna clase de prisa, sino que disfrutaba mirar el cielo con gran alegría, disfrutando cada momento del cielo nocturno y sonriendo cuando creía ver una estrella fugaz.

Mientras caminaba el aeropuerto cumplía con todas las reglamentaciones sin ninguna dificultad y hasta aprovechaba para hacer un par de chistes con la gente que encontraba. Quien caminaba era apenas una jovencita, apenas mayor de los quince años y vestía en ese momento con ropa bastante informal. Los que la acompañaban se las arreglaban para hacer los trámites relacionados con su equipaje y se las veían con cualquier dificultad que parte de su equipaje pudiese ocasionar.

Cuando finalmente llego a la calle, una limosina a se encontraba esperándola. Pero no quiso entrar de inmediato, y parecía que no cambiaria de opinión hasta que vio que dentro se encontraban dos de la personas mas especiales para ella. Eso la emociono y entro corriendo adentro, donde fue recibida por un Uroloki cuya sonrisa no se reflejaba por el yelmo en forma de dragón que vestía y con una sobriedad por su señor que parecía ser reflejo de su mascara blanca. Mientras se trasladaban hacia su nuevo hogar, se dedicaba a observar cada centímetro de Jump City por la ventana y admirar el lugar que su señor había escogido como escenario donde la oscuridad comenzaría a despertar.

**El Palabrerío de Ulick: Los soldados del caos **

Finalmente he llegado a este punto de la historia, y precisamente en una fecha bastante significativa, bueno, en realidad mas o menos. Hace una semana aproximadamente, se cumplió un año en que tuve las primeras ideas evolucionaría a "El Emisario de la Oscuridad". Mientras veo algunos borradores, me doy cuenta de cuantos cambios y arreglos termine haciendo, lo cual me hace cada vez mas difícil de creer que pasarían un par de meses mas antes de decirme "Para que me hago, esto no da para comedia". Me gustaría decir que celebre de la manera que se debe, pero honestamente simplemente hice tarea, hice cuentas y seguí escribiendo. Agradezco muchísimo a todos los que siguen esta historia y espero que la sigan en los capítulos que están por venir.

Algo que es para mi muy importante para las historias de los superhéroes son los villanos. Las películas son un ejemplo muy claro, ya que gran parte de la justificación que se debe dar para la existencia del héroe radica en la existencia de sus antagonistas. Si los villanos son patéticos y demasiado unidimensionales, pueden que entretengan pero no justifican la existencia de un superhéroe como Superman o Batman Tampoco sirve de nada tener un súper villano si sus motivaciones son malas o de plano no existen y que por ello estos no sean mas que un gran chiste involuntario. Los villanos deben ser la antitesis de los protagonistas y entre estos debe existir un duelo que represente punto de vistas antagónicas. Eran en cosas como esta en lo que pensaba cuando cree a Puppet Master y Gun Shoot…Bueno, eso y quien ganaría en una pelea de boxeo entre el Gobernator y Rocky, que películas habían en cartelera y de que tantas formas me puedo burlar de Peter Jackson.

La primera versión de ambos salió prácticamente de la nada pero cuando salieron estuve un buen tiempo tratando de pulirlos. A diferencia del Uroloki y su señor, que eran personajes que ya habían existido en mi cabeza con mucha anterioridad, ellos son personajes que tuve que creer desde al empezar a escribir. Empecemos con Gun Shoot.

Honestamente este par me dio un dolor de cabeza al empezar. Gun Shoot al principio se llamaba Machine Gun y su arma principal era una ametralladora. No hablaba nada, tenia el cabello muy corto y todo el tiempo se dedicaba a disparar a diestra y siniestra sobre los protagonistas. Por una razón que no recuerdo me molesto este personaje y decidí cambiarlo por uno que fuese un peleador muy rudo que si hablase, pero para mi horror lo había transformado en un clon exacto de Marv de Sin City incluso en su forma de hablar, actuar y en la que solo faltaba que buscase venganza por una chica llamada Goldie. Decidí mezclar y añadir algunas cosas y así nació el personaje que existe ahora, aunque a veces tengo la sensación que su antecesor estilo Marv a veces regresa si me descuido. Se escuchara cruel pero me divierto escribiendo sobre el y su hermano.

Aprovecho para agradecer a todas las personas que me han escrito un Review a lo largo de la historia:

Harly-Grace

Yoko

Morearwen

LiLiTH091

Hitoki-Chan

Black Crown

Sephiroth Leonharth

Artemisa2

Por cierto, el orden no tiene ningún orden especifico, mas bien es casi aleatoria.


	10. Redrum

Aclaración: Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen y para ser honestos si me perteneciera no habrían llegado al capitulo tres. Esto es solo un Fic sin ánimos de lucro, nunca pensé en ganar algo por escribir esto y así se mantendrá hasta que la historia termine o me caiga una roca encima.

**Redrum **

**- **Responde Aqualad¿en donde estas? – Decía Speedy mientras le hablaba por el intercomunicador.

Ya llevaba mas de media hora desaparecido y estaba preocupándose por el. Se suponía que estaba de patrullaje pero de repente la transmisión cayó muerta y el desapareció de todo radar.

- ¿No has encontrado nada Bumblebee?

- Nada, esto ya me esta preocupando muchísimo.

Speedy se quedo viendo la pantalla una vez más. No había ni una señal de su amigo, casi como si hubiera desaparecido de la misma faz de la tierra. Simplemente no se podia quedar así.

- Llama a los gemelos, vamos a ir en su búsqueda.

Como si hubiese activado una clave, todos los sistemas empezaron a fallar masivamente. En la pantalla la imagen del radar fue cambiada por la de un ojo de color rojo antes de que esta desapareciera. Las luces dejaron de funcionar y todo quedo a oscuras. Ni un solo aparato funcionaba, ni siquiera los transmisores.

- ¡Demonios! – Dijo Speedy furioso - ¿Qué paso aquí?

- ¡Yo tampoco entiendo, de repente todo dejo de funcionar! – Dijo Bumblebee mientras trataba de hacer que las maquinas funcionasen de nuevo – Parece que hemos sido saboteados desde adentro pero no se…

Fue interrumpida repentinamente, cuando sintió que algo pasaba demasiada cerca de ella. Al verlo se dio cuenta que se trataba de un cuchillo sumamente delgado y de metal negro en cuyo mango se podía ver el dibujo de un ojo rojo. Entonces escucho pasos detrás de ella. No podía entender como alguien había entrado pero para ahí estaba aunque no era capaz de verlo bien a causa de la oscuridad. No parecía ser una figura muy alta, y parecía cargar algo en sus manos. Speedy le apunto con su arco pero rápidamente lanzo contra el los bultos que tenia en sus manos. Speedy los esquivo pero luego se dio cuenta que no los arrojo para golpearlo, sino que solo quería entregárselos. Al estrellarse contra la computadora, los bultos se abrieron y su contenido salio. En ellos se encontraban Mas y Menos, con muchísimas heridas e inconscientes.

Speedy y Bumblebee miraron con horror y luego con furia contra el que estaba frente a ellos, que ahora estaba mas cerca. De el salio una risa mecanizada, completamente burlona, en la que parecía disfrutar su odio. Speedy lanzo una de sus flechas pero fue esquivada si ninguna dificultad, al igual que los ataques de Bumblebee. Mientras lo hacia se reía con mas y mas fuerza y en tono mas burlón. Entonces este se levanto como si nada y miro el desastre que los ataques fallidos causaron en la base de los Titanes del este.

- Desastroso, completamente desastroso – dijo con una voz mecánica – No creo que sean una amenaza, pero ordenes son ordenes, y las cumpliré con gusto.

Hizo un rápido movimiento y de repente Bumblebee cayo al piso. Speedy no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando frente a sus ojos su arco se rompió y recibía un puñetazo en el rostro. Cayo en el suelo y desde ahí pudo ver la figura que los atacaba. Fue un vistazo muy rápido pero claro. Fue lo ultimo que vio antes de caer inconsciente, y lo ultimo que escucho fue su horrible riza antes de que este le atacase nuevamente.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Han pasado casi dos semanas desde su último enfrentamiento con los soldados del caos y Robin debía admitir que se sentía muchísimo mejor. El resultado no fue como el hubiera querido pero la autodestrucción de Gun Shoot debió calmar de cierta manera al hermano de este, siempre que continuase con vida. Sabía que la amenaza no había desaparecido pero por lo menos podía relajarse lo suficiente para disfrutar de un juego con sus amigos.

- ¡Te patee el trasero de nuevo Cyborg!

- No es cierto – le reclamo su amigo – Fue pura suerte.

- Para ser pura suerte te derrote en menos de dos minutos.

- Pura suerte, ya se te acabara en el próximo juego.

- Llevas diciendo eso mas de media hora, acéptalo no es suerte, simplemente soy mejor que tu.

- Oigan¿No creen que ya es mi turno? – Pregunto el Chico Bestia que estaba en el sillón esperando su turno - ¡Se suponía que ya debería estar jugando!

- Toma mi lugar – Dijo Robin mientras le lanzaba el control a su amigo – de todas maneras ya me canse de derrotar a Cyborg. Luego de un rato se vuelve aburrido.

- ¿A dónde vas cobarde? Tenemos algo pendiente.

- ¿Que te pasa Cyborg? – Le dijo el Chico Bestia en tono burlon - ¿Temes que te sigan dando una paliza?

- ¿Una paliza tu? Ya quisieras.

Robin decidió alejarse de la pelea que tenían en ese momento y decidió ir a la cocina. En ese momento Star Fire estaba cocinando otro de sus platillos originarios de Tamaran. Ya no tenia rastros en su rostro de la pelea con Gun Shoot y volvía a transmitir ese optimismo que el estaba acostumbrado a ver en ella. Se sentía tan bien por ello que había aceptado probar uno de sus postres, a sabiendas que tarde o temprano se iba a arrepentir.

En otro lado de la sala, Raven se encontraba leyendo como siempre un libro. Fue en ella quien se preocupó más, debido a que no tuvieron una verdadera idea de que tan lastimada estaba hasta que llegaron. Se fue directo a su habitación y no salio de ahí. Sus amigos se preocuparon y en cuanto entraron a riesgo de que se pusiera furiosa, encontraron una mancha de sangre en el piso y a ella en trance en su cama. Lo había estado ocultando y les era difícil de creer como, ya que debió tratarse de una herida interna muy grave. Estuvo en trance dos días más. Esta vez estuvo con sus amigos viendo que se recuperara. Por suerte no hubo nada importante ese día y no la abandonaron ni un instante, pero se sentía mal porque de nuevo ella había sido gravemente herida. El se encontraba ahí cuando finalmente ella se despertó y aunque sus palabras le molestaron un poco pero le alegro que recuperase su sentido del humor.

"¿Por qué esa cara¿Star Fire rompió contigo?"

Al despertar pareció que ya no se sentía mal por la muerte de Gun Shoot, o de hecho que le interesase esto todavía. Tal vez era mejor así.

- Ya casi esta listo – dijo Star Fire – Espero que te quede espacio en el estomago para mi postre.

- Seguramente tendrá muchísimo espacio después de que la pruebe – respondió por lo bajo Raven.

Robin estaba comenzando a resignarse a la idea cuando sonó la alarma. Todos los titanes fueron a verificar y el resultado fue completamente desagradable.

- ¡Slade!

No se había sabido nada de Slade en varias semanas. Lo ultimo que se había sabido de el es que se había ido de la ciudad para reorganizarse y que había sido responsable de varios robos de tecnología, sobre todo armamentística. Lo que este haciendo, debe ser parte de un nuevo plan maquiavélico suyo.

- La señal viene del Teatro de la ciudad y todo indica que efectivamente se trata de Slade, esos robots suyos han repelido a la policía y según los primeros reportes tiene su toque.

- Al parecer había un evento de caridad esta noche – Dijo Robin – Pero no entiendo realmente que espera ganar con esto. No creo que el se rebaje tanto para robar joyas y tomar rehenes. Es obvio que se trata de una trampa.

- Una en la que entraremos gustosos seguramente – Se dijo el Chico Bestia en voz alta y sabia lo que decía. En ese momento Robin dio la orden a su equipo para dirigirse al teatro. Tenía pensado tratar de detener a Slade y evitar que siga aterrorizando la ciudad, pero a la vez tenia que ser precavido, ya que al final de cuentas no sabia lo que estaba este planeando.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Titus miraba la televisión. Vestía su Smoking favorito y miraba con atención los reportes que indicaban de una nueva toma de rehenes, esta vez en el teatro de la ciudad y que al parecer eran obra de un misterioso y muy peligroso criminal llamado Slade. Para el era una horrible decepción ya que esa gala tal vez seria la última en la que participaría.

En las últimas dos semanas se había transformado en el hombre más horrible de la historia a causa de sus tratos con los soldados del caos. Los noticieros lo hicieron pedazos, las agencias de investigación tanto del departamento del tesoro como de todos los departamentos federales estaban enfocándose en darle un castigo ejemplar al que era uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo. Oficialmente, "Fénix", la compañía que el creo de la nada estaba muerta, y sus divisiones en casi todo el mundo habían sido decomisadas, excepto la de videojuegos que todavía la mantenía por un error de papeleo. Muchos consideraban que el sus cuentas no fuesen congeladas y que no pisase la prisión era un error inaceptable, pero el sabia que no era un error.

Aprovechando todo el tiempo libre que ahora tenia entre reuniones con sus abogados, el se había encargado de verificar que los titanes habían modificado su sistema de seguridad según el aparato que el les había entregado. Como efectivamente había prometido este impedía que cualquiera que los aparatos y llaves creados por el proyecto "Llave Maestra" o cualquier otro aparato creado en su antigua compañía les afectase, pero también les permitía espiar dentro de la torre. Un efecto secundario que se encargo de ocultar con mucho cuidado para que Cyborg no lo notase.

Después de un vistazo concluyo que los titanes ya se habían ido y siguió viendo las noticias. Efectivamente todo estaba saliendo como el Concilio lo había planeado. Apago la pantalla y comenzó a revisar unos papeles que le habían llegado. Desde su estudio podía escuchar el horrible ruido que sus guardaespaldas estaban haciendo. Para el, era un precio bastante aceptable con tal de tener la seguridad de que se burlaran mas de el, y aunque algo costosos su sola fama bastaba para que estuviese tranquilo.

Dio un vistazo hacia la ciudad. Contra lo que se puede pensar, el saber lo que ocurrirá no le daba mucho alivio que digamos.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

La calle frente al teatro parecía un campo de batalla. Habían autos quemándose y rastros de sangre de los policías y guardaespaldas que trataron de evitar los secuestros, la calles estaban llenas de cráteres y la misma entrada del edificio estaba casi destruido. Sin embargo no había ningún rastro de los robots de Slade, por lo menos no afuera.

Entraron por enfrente y aparte de algunos daños no encontraron nada. Siguieron caminando y entraron al vestíbulo, en donde las paredes habían sido horriblemente dañadas con lo que parecían cuchillos y había sido dibujada una flecha que apuntaba hacia el techo. Cuando miraron hacia arriba, había, entre otras cosas, palabras escritas.

- "Lasciate ogne speranza, volch'intrate" – leyó en voz alta Star Fire

- ¿QUÉ? – Fue la respuesta del Chico Bestia – ¿Acaso es una clase de dialecto extraterrestre?

- Es parte de la Divina Comedia, de Dante Alighieri – le respondió Raven –Se trata de parte de la inscripción de las puertas del infierno: "Abandonad toda esperanza, los que entráis".

Robin se quedo observando lo que había en el techo. Había una serie de garabatos y líneas que parecían haberse dado al azar con la pintura roja mas apestosa que pudieron encontrar. Pero entre los garabatos algo destacaba de una manera desagradable y se trataba del dibujo de un ojo completamente abierto.

- Algo anda Mal…Esto no puede ser…

- No puede ser Slade – concluyo Star Fire.

Cyborg hizo una señal. Usando su oído electrónico escucho algo que le pareció importante. Corrieron hasta las butacas, pero no encontraron nada. Quien fuera, se trataba de una persona extraña, pues se había dedicado a destruir los asientos. Miraron por todos lados en búsqueda del responsable, y en todos lados se encontraban rastros de cortes con algo afilado. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, nada de esto pintaba para nada bien.

Las luces se apagaron de pronto, dejando únicamente las del reflector encendido e iluminando al escenario, pero tampoco había nadie, en su lugar iluminaba bolsas, lentes, chaquetas, diversos objetos que debían pertenecer a los secuestrados. Entonces la oyeron, una hermosa voz que cubría todo el lugar. Era una de las mas bellas voces que habían escuchado en su vida y hacía que esta les llegase hasta el pecho mientras cantaba una extraña canción

_Os iusti meditabitur sapientiam_

_Et lingua eius loquetur iudicium_

_Beatus vir qui suffert tentationem_

_Quoniam cum probatus fuerit _

_Accipiet coronam vitae _

_Kirie, Ignis divine, Eleison _

_O quam sancta Quam serena _

_Quam benigna Quam amoena _

_Oh, Castitatis lilium. _

- ¿Les gusto la canción?

Todos voltearon hacia uno de los balcones que se encontraban encima de ellos y ahí se encontraban. Uno de ellos estaba cubierto completamente por una capa y apenas se podía ver que usaba una inexpresiva mascara de metal que dibujaba la expresión de un hombre furioso y que los ojos que se apreciaban a través de esta mostraban una cólera contenida, pero el segundo era fácilmente reconocible. Unos lentes oscuros que cubrían sus ojos y usaba un traje de etiqueta, sin embargo su brazo derecho estaba visiblemente vendado en la derecha portaba un bastón.

- ¿Sorprendidos de vernos a ambos? – dijo Puppet Master con su acostumbrada sonrisa

- Lo que nos sorprende es que caigan tan bajo para hacerse pasar por alguien mas – les respondió Cyborg, aunque como todos le sorprendía ver al que parecía ser Gun Shoot con el – y por lo que podemos ver, están para trabajar de monstruos en una película de terror.

Gun Shoot dio un paso al frente, aunque la torpeza con que lo dio fue prueba que a pesar de estar vivo, su estado era lamentable, por no decir patético.

- Disculpen a mi hermano. Esta así por culpa de Raven. Honestamente dudo que se sienta mal por eso, después de todo lo único que hizo fue humillarme mientras dejo a mi hermano moribundo, calcinándose y suplicando porque lo mataran…si es que pudiera, la verdad apenas y puede hablar y moverse.

- ¿Acaso vinieron a dar lastima? – le contesto Raven fríamente.

- Oh no, por supuesto que no. Honestamente queríamos darles una sorpresa. No se preocupen por Slade, el no podrá entrar a la ciudad por ahora, no aunque quisiera. Todo esto lo hicimos porque queríamos presentarles a alguien muy especial.

- ¿Con que era eso? – Dijo Robin – por fin se revelara otro de ustedes.

- Bueno…para ser honestos…digamos que ella esta en otra liga.

En ese momento se escucho un extraño sonido. Los titanes reaccionaron a tiempo para ver como cinco cuchillos caían muy cerca de ellos. Puppet Master chasqueo sus dedos y casi todas las luces se encendieron. En el escenario ahora había alguien. Estaba vestido completamente con un traje negro ajustado. Usaba unos zapatos de tela con suela delgada que reconocieron como los que se que se usan para no hacer ruido. Una mascara ajustada de tela cubría completamente su cabeza y los orificios de los ojos eran sumamente pequeños y tenia pintada en la frente un dibujo de un ojo y usaba una especie de tapaboca metálico. Portaba una capa, tan oscura como su uniforme, que cubría la mitad de su cuerpo mientras la otra mitad la tenia en su espalda. Quien fuera, se trataba de una chica, tal vez de su edad. A pesar de la distancia, calcularon que tenía la misma estatura de Star Fire y pudieron ver que estaba completamente vestida con su traje negro, incluso sus manos tenían guantes del mismo color y no tenia dejaba una sola parte de su cuerpo al descubierto.

- Realmente esta ansiosa – dijo burlonamente – por lo general es más paciente. Verán, ella le fascina cantar, es su pasión. Si escucha una canción que le guste, la cantara las veces que quiera, en especial antes de empezar a trabajar. La canción que acaba de oír la escucho por la televisión y la canto por tres horas seguidas antes de que se durmiera…

- ¡CALLAD!

Puppet Master cambió en un instante todo su comportamiento. Su sonrisa burlona fue cambiada por una expresión de absoluto terror y su mano que sostenía el bastón tembló tanto que perdió el equilibrio. Gun Shoot temblaba de miedo a través de su capa y se alejo lo más que pudo de su hermano, esperando lo peor. A diferencia de la voz que canto, la que ahora había escuchado no se le parecía en nada, era ronca y muy grave con un fuerte tono metálico, como si viniera de un robot.

- Me disculpo de parte de mi patético hermano – dijo – puede ser realmente molesto. Hasta a mi me causa dolor de cabeza y me dan ganas de castigarlo, pero después de todo es mi hermano y no me atrevo a hacerle daño.

Como si nada hizo un rápido movimiento con su mano y Puppet Master grito lleno de dolor. En su brazo vendado ahora había lo que parecía un cuchillo que acababa de ser arrojado contra el.

- Oh…se me salio.

Este comenzó a avanzar hasta donde se encontraban los titanes. Sin dificultad salto el foso de la orquesta y comenzó avanzar lentamente hasta donde se encontraban los titanes. Estos se pusieron en guardia al verla acercarse lentamente.

- ¿Eres su líder? – Pregunto Robin mientras se acercaba - ¿Para que planearon esta farsa?

Quien se encontraba frente a ellos simplemente soltó una par de carcajadas.

- Lo admito, fue mi idea – dijo con su voz mecánica – Es que tenía tantas ganas de conocerlos y no podía simplemente visitarlos, y no podía usar a mis hermanitos que ustedes se encargaron de dejar destrozados de forma demasiado activa. Así que me pregunte ¿A quien odiarían más que a ellos? La respuesta no fue muy difícil de elegir mi estimado Robin

Lo ultimo lo dijo mientras tocaba su mascara y su voz se escucho exactamente igual a la de Slade. Sin duda lo que tenía en su boca era un modulador de voz y muy bueno.

- Tal vez fue innecesario lo admito, pero es que me gustan los juegos y no me gusta la idea que mis hermanos estén sin hacer nada.

- ¿Llamas a esto un juego! – Grito Robin Furioso - ¿Tomar rehenes y herir a gente inocente es un juego para ti?

- Por supuesto que no, eso es trabajo. El juego apenas va a empezar.

La chica dio un salto y desde el aire lanzo varios cuchillos que los titanes eludieron sin demasiada dificultad. Todos levantaron la vista pero parecía haber desaparecido. Estaba cerca, no tenían duda de eso y planeaba atacarles.

- Cyborg…

- Ya me adelante…

Cyborg activo su visión calorifica y empezó a registrar el lugar. De esa manera se dio cuenta que los rehenes estaban atrapados detrás del escenario y estaban amarrados de pies a cabezas. Cyborg comenzó a revisar por los alrededores y entonces se dio cuenta que una silueta se encontraba sobre el candelabro del techo. Estuvo a punto de señalarla y disparar su rayo sónico, pero la silueta se abalanzo sobre el y le dio una patada que lo tumbo al suelo. No había terminado de caer cuando dio una patada en el rostro del Chico Bestia. Antes de que le atacasen lanzo una esfera de cristal a suelo y desapareció en una nube de humo.

Robin y Star Fire ayudaron a sus amigos a levantarse y buscaron a su atacante. Ahora se encontraba de nuevo en el escenario, sentada y con gestos de estar aburrida.

- ¿Ya podemos empezar? – Dijo de una manera que irrito a los Titanes.

- ¡Titanes, al ataque!

El equipo se lanzo en contra de ella. Star Fire lanzo su Star bolts pero eran esquivados con sin la mas mínima dificultad. Raven uso sus poderes para lanzarle los asientos en su contra, solo para que fueran igualmente esquivados sin dificultad. La chica parecía burlarse de ellos fingiendo bostezos mientras esquivaba los ataques. Robin dirigió una patada contra ella, pero ella lo esquivo con un giro y le propino a el la patada. Este al caer se dio cuenta que esta parecía portar algo en el cinturón.

- ¡Toma esto!

Cyborg disparo su cañón sónico y le dio de lleno. El golpe la hizo volar al menos un par de metros pero se levanto sin dificultad. Esta comenzó a acariciar algo oculto en su capa y de repente todos sintieron una sensación de peligro.

- Ya era hora, esto me parecía demasiado aburrido.

Raven no espero a saber lo que deseaba decir y trato de detenerla creando una mano que la atrapase, pero esta se disolvió antes de atrapar su objetivo, para sorpresa de una ya estupefacta. Esta comenzó a correr en dirección a Cyborg; este se defendió atacando con sus rayos sónicos, pero esta lo esquivaba saltando de un lado a otro. Finalmente esta estuvo a menos de un metro de donde este se encontraba, pero el ya se estaba preparando para cuando llegara. Su patada no fue muy fuerte, nada comparado con Gun Shoot y solo cayo por el factor sorpresa, ahora seguramente ella se habría dado cuenta de es y seguramente tendría un arma oculta o lo atacaría con una maniobra de Judo o Karate. Lo que sea estaba listo. Pero no para eso.

Cyborg no sintió nada en un principio. Solo se dio cuenta que su velocidad se incremento en unos segundos y que ella ahora parecía que solo salto girando sobre el. El volteo para no perderla de vista y ahora veía que en su mano derecha sostenía algo. Era largo y a pesar de ser oscuro se notaba que era metálico. Ella volteo y se puso en guardia frente a el mostrando su arma oculta, una espada larga de al menos un metro de largo.

- ¡Cyborg! – Grito Star Fire asustada.

El no entendió porque ella grito de esa manera hasta que vio el suelo. Ahí se encontraba su brazo derecho, tirado como si se hubiera caído solo. No entendía cuando había hecho eso, mucho menos el porque no había sido capaz de sentirlo cuando se la corto. Solo alcanzo a maldecir por lo bajo a su adversaria.

Esta rió al ver que Cyborg se percataba de su brazo cortado. Entonces se quito su capa, revelando la funda de la espada que este escondía. También se mostró ante ellos que en sus piernas tenia escondidos cuchillos de gran tamaño, sujetos por las fundas que tenia sujetas a sus piernas. En su brazos también parecía tener algo metálico oculto debajo de sus guantes, pero no podía verlo claramente.

El Chico Bestia fue el primero en reaccionar furioso, transformándose en la criatura que aprendió a transformase a raíz de un accidente en una planta química. Este golpeo con furia pero solo dejo una agujero en el piso. Mientras la atacaba iba destruyendo las butacas pero no lograba gran cosa. Star Fire y Raven fueron a apoyarle, la primera usando sus puños y la segunda lanzando rayos oscuros con sus poderes. Esto sin embargo no pareció mas que causarle gracia a ella mientras esquivaba uno tras otro los ataques. Robin no pudo quedarse sentado mientras todos peleaban y lanzo sus boomerangs contra ella, los cuales partió en dos con su espada. Al ver esto, le pareció mas obvia las verdaderas capacidades que ella tenia, siendo que rechazaba los ataque de cuatro personas al mismo tiempo mientras portaba una espada en la mano.

Esta guardo entonces su espada y rápidamente salto por encima del Chico Bestia. Eran incapaces de detenerla mientras esta corría directamente contra su amigo. Cyborg, quien se había mantenido quieto en ese momento, vio como ella se acercaba y volvía a poner su mano en su espada. Se alisto para defenderse con la mano izquierda pero ahora esta se agacho y lanzo su ataque. Mientras caía se dio cuenta que había sido por encima de las rodillas. El golpe contra el suelo causo un fuerte ruido y lo último que este pudo ver fue como esta se lanzaba con su espada contra su pecho.

Todos los titanes no pudieron menos que ver como esta enterraba su espada en el pecho de Cyborg y la sacaba sin a menor dificultad. Se dio la vuelta e hizo señas para que todos le atacasen. Robin fue el primero en saltar sobre ella, sacando su Bara bo y dando un golpe con furia con ella, uno inútil porque ella simplemente lo partió en dos antes de golpearlo con es espada y lo alejo de ella en una patada. Raven uso una vez mas sus poderes y trato de atacar junto con Star Fire, atacando una con sus rayos en sus ojos y la otra lanzando rayos oscuros, todas esquivadas con gran habilidad mientras todo los alrededores eran destruidos. Chico Bestia en su forma de animal salto y pudo darle una patada que la derribo por unos momentos antes que se levantase con rapidez. Raven se dio cuenta que parecía tener intenciones de tomar su espada nuevamente e intento quitársela pero no pudo. Por alguna razón no podía usar sus poderes para quitarle su espada.

El Chico Bestia logro golpearle nuevamente en el rostro. Esta contraataco tomándole del brazo y lo lanzo al piso sin mucha dificultad. Robin salto contra ella acompañado de Star Fire y juntos pelearon en su contra a mano limpia sin ninguna dificultad para su adversario. Esta salto por encima de ambos titanes y golpeo nuevamente al Chico Bestia antes que se levantase. Este furioso la tomo de la pierna y la estrello de nuevo contra el piso. Este se levanto y se dispuso a seguirla golpeando cuando una horrible sensación en el brazo lo hizo que se transformara de nuevo a la normalidad. Al verlo se dio cuenta que tenia en el un cuchillo enterrado, y en este parecía haber una extraña sustancia que era lo que causaba que su brazo le doliera. Se saco el cuchillo pero la sustancia le estaba causando somnolencia apenas pude ver a la chica ponerse de pie y dar un salto muy alto, y luego todo se puso oscuro.

- ¡Chico Bestia! – gritaron los titanes que quedaban al unísono. Los tres le rodearon y empezaron a revisarlo. Ardía en fiebre y su mano se estaba poniendo sumamente morada. Raven comenzó a concentrarse y puso sus manos sobre la herida para tratar de hacer algo contra el veneno. Nada ocurrió. No importaba cuanto se concentrase ni cuantas veces dijera sus palabras, parecía que hubiese una barrera en la misma herida que no le dejaba curarlo.

- ¡Maldición! – Grito esta finalmente – No puedo hacer nada. Algo impide que mis poderes funcionen.

- Si no puedes ayudarle entonces déjalo de una vez – Dijo la voz mecánica cuyo dueño ahora estaba frente a ellos, portando en su cintura una segunda espada – no puedes abandonar una pelea por un moribundo.

Todos se estaban poniendo furiosos pero trataron de controlarse. No quedaba otra mas que succionar el veneno pero no era seguro que les de oportunidad con Gun Shoot y Puppet Master observando y el tercero atacando continuamente. Había que haber alguna manera para salvar a su amigo y debían pensarla rápido.

- Ah cielos, que estupidez he cometido – dijo mientras se daba una palmada en la frente – No me he presentado. Una mala costumbre que de seguro mis hermanos me contagiaron. Llámenme Redrum, la Capitana de los soldados del caos. Siempre he considerado como una falta de educación que el verdugo no le revele el nombre a su victima.

Sin ningún aviso se lanzo en contra de Raven. Esta voló para evitar el golpe que lanzo contra ella y le dio una patada al rostro. Redrum se levanto sin que pareciese haber sido golpeado en algún momento y esquivo dos golpes que Star Fire y Robin dieron de forma conjunta. Raven comenzó a preparar un hechizo contra ella cuando un cuchillo de esta le hizo que perdiera la concentración. Paso demasiado cerca su rostro, casi pudo sentir como el filo le rosaza su mejilla. Comenzó a concentrarse de nuevo, pero Redrum la derribo. Fue una patada muy alta, ella estaba volando por los aires y aun así esta logro patearle. O era capaz de volar o era demasiado hábil.

Cayo sobre unas butacas y la sensación en la espalda fue demasiado desagradable. Se levanto poco a poco y vio como se acercaba Redrum hacia ella y sus amigos trataban de darle alcance. Era distinto a lo que le pasó al principio con Puppet Master; con este los ataques no le lastimaban o usaba sus poderes para formar barreras. Con ella no era ni capaz de usarlos. No demostraba tener poderes, no como lo hacen sus hermanos, pero algo la defendía contra sus ataques.

Mientras ella se acercaba pudo ver como ponía su mano sobre una de sus espadas y Raven intento transportarse a otro lugar. No pudo, algo la detenía. Decidió crear un barrera de protección para evitar el golpe. Mientras Redrum se acercaba podía ver como Star Fire le atacaba con sus rayos y Robin lanzaba algunos de sus explosivos, pero los esquivaba sin dificultad y seguía su ruta contra ella. Raven decidió concentrarse con todas su fuerzas a fortalecer lo que pudiera su escudo.

Redrum dio el primer golpe. Se trato de una estocada directa hacia su hombro. El escudo no sirvió de nada y a causa de esto, no pudo mas que dar apenas unos pasos hacia atrás después de sentir el golpe. Casi al instante dio un segundo y un tercero, ambos apenas cortaron ligeramente su piel y rompieron su ropa. Eran golpes rápidos, mas de lo que había visto hace apenas unos momentos. Dio un cuarto, un quinto, sexto y séptimo golpe, después de eso dejo de contarlos por la velocidad con que los hacia. No veía sus heridas, pero por la sensación que sintió supo que le ataco en los brazos, piernas, pecho y estomago.

Escucho gritar a sus amigos y Redrum salto arrojo algo contra ellos que los cu brió en una cortina de un humo verdoso. Raven miro su cuerpo y se dio cuenta que su ropa estaba echa jirones y las heridas le hacían sangrar profundamente. Era extraño ya que no eran demasiado profundas y aun así todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sangre. Podía sentir como líneas delgadas de sangre recorrían su rostro. En el suelo estaba su capa y su cinturón, ambos destrozados sin que se diera cuenta cuando. No soportaba la sensación que sentía en todo el cuerpo y sus rodillas comenzaron a temblar y termino arrodillada en el piso, causándole esto muchísimo dolor. No podía evitar sentirse avergonzada, ser herida de esa manera y que sus poderes terminaran siendo completamente inútiles. Alzo su vista y miro a lo lejos a una extraña figura casi oculta. Estaba parada y apoyada sobre una guadaña con un diseño extraño, vestía de negro y no parecía tener rostro, solamente dos ojos completamente rojos que se podían ver perfectamente a lo lejos. Fue entonces que sintió el golpe sobre su nuca y perdió el sentido.

Star Fire y Robin se alejaron de ese horrible humo y lo que vieron les horrorizo. Redrum estaba de pie, sosteniendo su espada guardada todavía en su funda. Miraba hacia abajo, hacia Raven, que yacía en el piso sin reaccionar y cubierta de sangre. Volteo a verlos lentamente y saco su espada. Todavía mirándolos, de forma lenta, apunto con su espada a Raven y lanzo un golpe contra ella, en dirección directa contra el cuello.

- ¡BASTA! – Grito Star Fire con todas sus fuerzas y mando a volar a Redrum con sus rayos. Redrum se puso de pie casi al instante y recibió un puñetazo en su estomago, que la hizo arrodillarse y casi al mismo tiempo recibió uno mas en el rostro. Redrum ,sin embargo, se ponía de pie nuevamente sin aparentar demasiado esfuerzo. Star Fire estaba furiosa y lo sabia bien, por eso debía tener cuidado con sus ataques. Star ataco de nuevo y Redrum la esquivo y dio uno de sus codos le propino un golpe directo en la nariz, que la hizo caer al suelo.

Redrum estaba tomando parecía que estaba a punto de atacar de nuevo pero de repente cambio de opinión y lanzo una patada a sus espaldas, dando de lleno en el estomago de Robin que había ido a ayudarla. Star Fire se levanto, casi sin percatarse de que su nariz estaba sangrando profundamente, dispuesta a seguir peleando, cosa que no impresiono a la que tenia enfrente, que la recibió con una patada. Sus golpes no parecían tener la misma fuerza que los de Gun Shoot, pero causaban un dolor muy parecido. Al verla caer, Redrum corrió en dirección a Robin. Este la recibió con una barrera, pero ella la salto y con la funda golpeo a Robin en el rostro. Star Fire miro como Redrum golpeaba una y otra vez a Robin, y su rostro se contorsiono de ira al ver que esta comenzaba a sacar su espada. Puso su pie sobre su cuello y comenzó a aplastarlo hasta que no podía respirar, a pesar de su resistencia, que realmente era muy grande.

- Una pregunta Star Fire – dijo Redrum - ¿Debo matarlo o quieres que sufra un rato?

- ¡No te atrevas! – Dijo decidida Star Fire - ¡No dejare que lo lastimes!

- ¿Por qué? – Respondió extrañada – después de todo lo merece. ¿No ha intentado que hagas cosas horribles¿Acaso no dice cosa que te lastiman?

- ¡Te dije que no te atrevas!

- ¿Cómo puedes quererlo? Míralo nada mas, pone a su equipo en peligro sin dudarlo, casi como si le importase un comino su seguridad, y eso te incluye a ti.

- ¡Todo lo que dices es mentira!

- Se nota que lo quieres, tanto para ignorar las palabras de alguien que quiere ayudarte. Tal vez no le creas, pero no soy de los que les gusta el sufrimiento…Por eso me encargare de que ya no sufras mas.

En cuanto termino de hablar, saco de un golpe su espada y se lanzo a darle una estocada. Star Fire, llena de ira, ataco con sus Star bols y le dio justo en su rostro. Redrum retrocedió varios pasos, dejando libre a Robin, que aprovecho para respirar. Star Fire se lanzo en contra Redrum, dispuesta a acabar con ella. Esta se recupero casi al instante, al sentir que estaba a punto de golpearla. Hizo un movimiento con el que saco de golpe la espada que tenia guardada y lanzo su ataque. Su cuerpo voló cerca de tres metros hasta que finalmente cayó al suelo.

Robin observo como Star se dio contra el suelo. Fue algo que duro solo unos segundos, pero se dio cuenta que Star no se movía. Estaba boca abajo y no podía ver ninguna clase de herida, pero vio unas manchas de sangre cerca de donde estaba y de ella había un rastro de sangre que salía de su rostro.

- Que lastima me da – Dijo Redrum con tono represivo – fue mas fácil de lo que yo me imagine. Admito que esperaba un poco mas de pelea, por lo menos que se defendiera. Un ataque frontal, frente a un enemigo con armas y habilidades que apenas esta conociendo…grave error, debo decir que fue un grave error causado por la falta de juicio que se puede esperar de alguien como ella. ¿No crees que deberías reprenderla un rato? Por lo menos si es que esta viva.

Robin lanzo dos boomerangs contra ella, los cuales atrapo en el aire. Guardo la espada que tenia en su mano y saco la otra. Robin se puso de pie, en posición de ataque.

- ¡Te acabare aquí mismo!

- No deberías ponerte tan enojado, cuando no te concentras es imposible que puedas dar todo de ti.

Robin lanzo una patada que le arrebato su espada a su adversaria, seguidamente le propino un golpe en el rostro y luego la derribo al piso, pero nuevamente se levanto del piso con gran velocidad. Este le siguió contraatacando con varias patadas y golpes, todos sin embargo esquivados con demasiada facilidad para su gusto.

- Buenos golpes. Como me contaron eres muy bueno. Lastima que no tengo tiempo de seguir con esto.

El movimiento fue rápido, primero esquivo una patada y dio un contraataque. Primero le golpeo el hígado con sus dedos. Esto causo que el reaccionara vomitando y terminara en el suelo. Redrum lo miro por unos momentos mientras recogía su espada. Esta suspiro un rato y luego le propino una nueva patada en su estomago.

- Puppet Master, Gun Shoot – Dijo finalmente – Traigan mi capa, es hora de irnos.

¿A dónde crees que vas? – Dijo Robin furioso – No hemos acabado.

Esta simplemente lo siguió mirando, mientras Puppet Master con un miedo que no podía ocultar, le ponía su capa de forma muy ceremoniosa a Redrum. Este era de una tamaño superior al de ella, pero no podía ocultar el miedo que sentía, por lo que salto cuando Redrum hablo.

- ¿Para que sigues peleando? Acepta mejor tu derrota y terminemos con esto por hoy.

- ¿Estas loca? No me detendré hasta que…

- ¿Caigas muerto? Si quieres te cumplo con eso. Hoy no hemos dado más que un calentamiento y me vendría bien matar un necio, Pero yo que tu mejor me preocupo por tus amigos. No creo que estén muy bien.

Robin se puso de pie con cierta dificultad, pero en su rostro se veía que estaba decidido a seguir peleando.

- Observen bien hermanos míos – Dijo ella mirando a los soldados del caos – como pueden ver, ha decidido que es mas importante derrotarme que verificar la salud de su compañeros. Personalmente, lo veo como una mala decisión, considerando que uno de ellos esta envenenado y ni siquiera sabe como están los demás. Pero si lo desea, podemos seguir peleando, por lo que les pediré de favor que no estorben y que vayan a comprarme unas cuerdas de piano mientras tanto.

Robin lanzo una de sus bombas que hizo caer a Puppet Master y Gun Shoot en medio de un agudo grito. En cuanto el humo se disipo, vio a ambos tirados en el suelo, ambos con el rostro lleno de ira pero no parecían capaces ni de ponerse de pie. Busco en todas partes y ni siquiera parecía haber rastro alguno de Redrum. Un golpe por la espalda, justamente en el hombro, lo hizo arrodillarse, y luego uno mas en el codo lo hizo caer. Redrum estaba parada junto a el, sosteniendo su espada. La hizo girar un par de veces y lo observo atentamente un momento.

- Tranquilo, esta espada no tiene filo – Dijo mientras tiraba la espada al suelo – Nadie ha muerto el día de hoy. Te aconsejo que te encargues de tus amigos.

Chasqueo los dedos y Puppet Master se apresuro en levantarse. Torpemente corría hasta la parte trasera del escenario y regreso cargando dos cajas, una pequeña y la otra de un tamaño en la que cabria un televisor. Coloco ambas en frente a Redrum y se alejo.

- La pequeña es el antídoto del veneno que le puse al chico verde, no te preocupes, atonta pero no mata a nadie hasta una hora y media después. La otra caja es un mensaje que debo darte. El robot esta bien, solo le corte un par de cables que le impiden moverse. Yo que tu me preocuparía por Raven, creo que me pase la mano con ella con la espada con filo, aunque se supone que puede curarse sola y Star Fire…bueno en realidad no se que tal este, con ella fue pura improvisación y admito que no se como la golpee, creo que le revente el hígado. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo una cita y no puedo faltar.

- No dejare que te vayas…Voy a…

- ¿Cometer una estupidez? No vale la pena – La voz de Redrum era distinta. La voz mecánica se había aligerado y en ella ahora se podía escuchar los rastros de una voz femenina en medio del fondo metalico – Ayuda a tus amigos. Ya pelearemos otro día. Pero recuerda que la próxima vez, no me contendré como lo hice hoy.

Avanzo hasta donde se encontraban sus hermanos, que todavía parecían mostrar desconfianza. Mientas caminaba, comenzaba a cantar una nueva canción que se escucho de forma maravillosa, pero nadie pareció entenderla. Redrum saco una capsula de una de sus bolsas y la arrojo al piso. Una nube de humo los cubrió a los tres y cuando esta se disipo, los tres se habían esfumado.

Por un momento Robin se quedo viendo el lugar vacío con una combinación de ira y vergüenza. Entonces reacciono de forma violenta y volteo hacia Star Fire. Se levanto con cierta dificultad y se fue directo hacia ella. La sangre que estaba a su alrededor no era tan abundante como esperaba pero eso no lo tranquilizo. La tomo entre sus brazos y comenzó a examinarla. Un enorme moretón se extendía por todo su estomago y este se encontraba sumamente hinchado, su rostro estaba manchado de sangre y de su boca salía un hilo de sangre. No se veía bien, para nada bien.

Robin comenzó a agitar su cuerpo, deseoso de que reaccionase. Decía su nombre varias veces, primero casi como un susurro y luego de una forma desesperada. Comenzó a apretarla con más fuerza, quería que reaccionase. Hubo un momento en que estuvo a punto de gritar desesperado. Si el golpe fue tan fuerte como el creyó verlo, entonces ella estaba muy mal. Sus manos comenzaban a temblar, no parecía que ella respirase. Tomo su pulso, estaba muy débil. Hubo un momento en que parecía que finalmente se rendiría y caería en la desesperación.

- Por favor, despierta – dijo casi sollozando.

Star movió uno de sus dedos. El dolor que sentía causaba que apenas y pudiese moverse. El dolor le causaba que casi no pudiese respirar y la sangre que tenia en el rostro le causaba malestar. Tosió un poco antes de poder hablar.

- Estoy bien…Solo algo adolorida.

Fueron pocas palabras, pero para el fue suficiente. Se dedico a consolarla un rato, desahogándose un poco del susto que acababa de pasar. La tomo entre sus brazos y se la llevo a un lugar más cómodo para ella. Rompió como pudo su capa y la uso para hacer vendajes para su estomago. Luego escucho algo y al voltear se dio cuenta que Cyborg estaba tratando de moverse y hablaba con dificultad.

- ¿Alguien podría darme una mano, de preferencia la mía.

Robin corrió para ver a su amigo, quien parecía que estaba mucho mejor de lo que se veía hace unos momentos.

- Creí que estabas mucho peor.

- Por suerte no es así – Dijo mientras tomaba su brazo y lo colocaba en su lugar – Yo también creí por un momento pero al parecer nunca trato de cortarme realmente. Tiene un excelente pulso y puntería, pues logro prácticamente quitarme pedazos lastimándome lo menos posible. Pero no entiendo como lo hizo y cuando me atravesó con su espada sentí una especie de energía extraña que me dejo atontado un momento. Realmente no entiendo que ha pasado.

- Dime si te estas completamente bien.

- En unos cinco minutos lo estaré.

- Que sea en dos, estamos en un terrible aprieto. Toma la caja pequeña que esta ahí e inyéctale con la jeringa que encontraras al Chico Bestia. Tenemos que ir a la torre o a cualquier centro de ayuda lo mas pronto posible.

Cyborg se reparo lo más rápido que pudo e inyecto a su compañero. No puedo evitar expresar su terror al ver como habían quedado sus amigos y preparo todo para sacarlos a todos lo más rápido posible. La segunda caja quedo olvidada por unas horas, hasta que todos estaban bajo observación y seguros que se encontraban bien. El Chico Bestia fue el que se recupero mas rápido y se encontraba despierto cuando abrieron la caja, por lo que también pudo ver el contenido de esta. En ella había un arco hecho pedazos y restos de alas que parecían de insecto.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

En una habitación amplia y muy oscura, iluminada por varias velas en el piso, habían personas de pie. Las velas que les rodeaban formaban un circulo partido en dos. En un extremo había nueve personas, siete de ellas portando mantos oscuros y yelmos de metal oscuro que tenían la forma de lobos salvajes en plena furia, sosteniendo una espada con la mano derecha y un báculo de madera. Frente a ellos, se encontraban dos figuras arrodilladas, sumamente maltrechas, que estaban vendadas y en el caso de uno de ellos, una capa y su capucha ocultaba numerosas quemaduras todavía no sanaban, además de una incomoda mascara de metal.

Frente a ellos, dándoles la espalda en el otro extremo del círculo, había solo dos pero eran los que tenían el aspecto más orgulloso. Ambos portaban grandes capas negras y su rostros estaban cubiertos. Uno de ellos portaba un báculo de metal plateado. Su yelmo era rojo intenso y tenía la imagen de un dragón con grandes cuernos. El segundo portaba una mascara de tela con cubría completamente su cabeza, a excepción de sus ojos y una especie de bozal, portando en sus manos dos espadas. Todos miraban a la misma dirección.

Eran tres tronos los que estaban ahí. Uno era de Metal y era el mas grande de todos, con imágenes de horribles monstruos a su lado y diversas imágenes grabadas, sobre todo la de un gran ojo y para llegar a el se tenia que subir por unas escaleras. Antes de el, había un segundo, también de metal, pintado completamente de rojo, con imágenes de cabezas de personas suplicantes y varias espadas y cuchillos alrededor. Pero el primero de todos, al nivel del suelo, había un trono pequeño a comparado de los otros, en el había estaba la imagen de una pluma y un agujero a un lado donde se podía colocar una guadaña. Era eso lo que tenía, y en el se encontraba sentada la figura vestida completamente de negro y una mascara blanca, mirando de forma aterradora a todos los presentes.

- Que avancen mi mano derecha y mi mano izquierda – dijo con gran serenidad, a lo que Redrum y el Uroloki avanzaron sin chistar y se arrodillaron ante su señor.

- ¿El concilio esta de acuerdo con regresar a la Legión?

- Si maestro

- ¡Estamos de acuerdo! – Respondieron los presentes al unísono

El de la mascara fijo entonces su atención a Redrum, quien se encontraba mirándolo fijamente. No lo asombro, después de todo era la única que se atrevía a hacerlo.

- ¿Ha juzgado el Capitán y juez oscuro a los elegidos para el escenario?

- He juzgado, mi señor - Respondió con su voz grave y mecánica

- ¡Ha juzgado! – se volvió a repetir en coro.

- ¿Cuál fue el veredicto?

- No están listos, todavía no, pero ya podemos comenzar a trabajar.

- ¡Ya podemos empezar el despertar!

El enmascarado se puso de pie y tomo la guadaña. Con todas sus fuerzas dio un golpe y el filo golpeo el piso. De este salio una especie de vapor luz blanca que desapareció en pocos segundos.

- La barrera ha comenzado a nacer. Muy pronto los que traten de entrar a estorbar el escenario no podrán avanzar ni un paso sin importar su fuerza física o mental. Váyanse ahora y sigan sus labores. Excepto tu Redrum, que tengo que hablar contigo.

Todos se fueron rápidamente, sin siquiera darle un momento la espalda. Al quedarse sola, Redrum avanzo ante su señor y se paro a su lado.

- ¿Por qué no mataste a los que te ordene matar?

- No eran un estorbo – dijo despreocupadamente – además no podrán ni moverse hasta que sea muy tarde.

- Bueno, admito que es verdad, nunca fueron una amenaza real para mí.

- Si no es molestia, más bien debería ser yo quien preguntase la razón porque la pelea que tuve fue bastante decepcionante y si tuviste que ver algo en ella.

- La razón es simple, todavía no te conocían muy bien, la próxima vez será mejor, mas agresivos y con suerte tal vez te golpeen realmente duro… y no, mi influencia fue más pequeña de lo que crees, pero creo que de todas maneras si tengo algo de culpa. Ninguno de ellos esta acostumbrado a mi presencia y tu tienes mucha de ella impregnada a tu alrededor.

Redrum lo miro un momento y luego se puso a reír de una manera que si no hubiera sido por el modulador seria bastante agradable.

- Te creeré como siempre mi señor – Respondió sarcástica - ¿Desea escuchar algo?

- Que sea de tu elección.

Redrum se quito los guantes que tenia y saco un violín de la parte trasera del trono. Hacia un año que no tocaba para el, y aunque sus ojos no lo demostrasen, ambos estaban ansiosos, uno por empezar, otro por escuchar. Ella era la única que podía estar cerca de el, que sabia la necesidad que tenia de escuchar música, y para ella era un placer calmar su necesidad. Ella comenzó a tocar el Quinto capricho de Paganini, algo breve pero esta se trataba de una secion breve. El no parecía moverse, pero ella sabia que disfrutaba lo que oía. Aunque parezca extraño, ella es quien conoce mejor a su señor y sabia que este era uno de los momentos en donde el encontraba mas placer. Si por el fuera escucharía música por horas, pero eso no ocurría. No es tiempo de pensar en banalidades, hay trabajo que hacer.

**El Palabrerío de Ulick: Puppet Master **

Finalmente apareció la temida Redrum, la capitana oscura. Este es un personaje que llevo rato queriendo que aparezca y de la que ya llevo rato haciendo referencias. Ya hablare después de ella. Por ahora quisiera hablar de Puppet Master, tal y como había dicho que lo haría.

La apariencia y nombre de Puppet Master variaron muy poco, excepto en lo que se refiere a los poderes. Originalmente se supone que tendría la capacidad de controlar el cuerpo de otras personas, pero cuando escribía, por alguna razón me moría de la risa, cosa que todavía no entiendo porque. Finalmente decidí cortar por lo sano y lo cambie para que controlara cadáveres, pero no me gusto la idea, además, ahora que lo pienso y después de que leo algunos borradores, estoy convencido que plagie a un personaje de Inuyasha. Este personaje me causo problemas sin tener que cambiarle gran cosa, porque el vestuario y la imagen en general fue casi siempre la misma. Fue en el mismo día en que me decidí en la imagen definitiva de Gun Shoot que hice los detalles necesarios para darle su forma actual, aunque tuve que modificar ligeramente la historia.

Espero que les haya gustado y que sigan disfrutando esta historia. Rechiflas, felicitaciones, porras y preguntas sobre esta historia las pueden hacer si gustan.

Pds: la melodía la saque del anime Elfen Lied. En realidad nunca la he visto completa y para ser honestos es una serie que a pesar de parecerme interesante, es muy violenta y sangrienta al punto que prefiero tomarme mi tiempo con ella, pero si algo me gusta es la música, una de mis aficiones favoritas. Las citas de Dante no la saque de su libro, sino de la novela El club Dante, bastante bueno, sobre todo por los datos de la Divina Comedia y su autor.

Pds2: Aunque me voy a tomar un poco de tiempo para actualizar la próxima vez, pero si no recibo al menos un Review, entonces me voy a tardar aun más.


	11. Un dia en el parque

Los jóvenes titanes no me pertenecen ni me pertenecerán nunca, de hecho si así fuera seria muy rico. Esta historia es completamente algo que escribo sin ninguna clase de compensación y no espero llegar a tenerla nunca, es mas, mientras le guste a alguien es más que suficiente para mi.

Lo que esta entre líneas punteadas son Flashback, mientras que líneas normales son eventos que ocurren en otra parte.

**Un día en el parque**

Star Fire estaba sentada en el parque. No era uno de esos días que destacase por su belleza, pues las gruesas nubes hacían que fuese uno bastante deprimente. Usualmente ella vendría con sus amigos, deseosa de pasar el tiempo con ellos y divertirse o tener un día de campo. Ese día sin embargo, lo que ella deseaba era alejarse de ellos, mantenerse lejos de la torre, tratar de relajarse de ese horrible ambiente que se estaba formando.

No había nadie cerca, lo que no le extrañaba pues parecía que tarde o temprano llovería, aunque no hubiese nada que indicase eso. Por alguna razón, había algo en el ambiente que no la hacia sentirse peor, aun mas deprimida de lo usual. Exhalo profundamente y siguió perdida en sus meditaciones. Con la aparición de Redrum, Robin estaba empeorando, regresando a los tiempos de antes, cuando Slade casi hace que cayera en el fondo. Cada día estaba peor

……………………………………………………………………………………………

- ¡Maldición! Nada de nuevo.

Robin estaba molesto, realmente molesto. Era el cuarto día posterior al ataque de Redrum y la búsqueda de pistas estaba siendo un verdadero desastre. Como solía ocurrir con todo lo relacionado con ellos, nadie había visto ni escuchado nada, pero por lo menos se tenían ciertos antecedentes de Gun Shoot y Puppet Master, pero Redrum parecía haber nacido completamente de la nada. No había ni un solo registro, nada oficial.

Había pedido a Cyborg que analizara uno de los cuchillos que había dejado abandonado en la escena. Obviamente no existía nada que revelase algo sobre su autor, pero esperaba encontrar algo que hiciera que su dueño destacase, cualquier cosa que revelase su procedería o sus contactos. Todavía no había terminado sus análisis y no se podía imaginar porque.

Star fire estaba en la cocina, observando como Robin estaba como loco investigando por la computadora, buscando en todas las cámaras de dentro y fuera del edificio. Ya ni siquiera intentaba ponerlo de buen humor, sobre todo después de lo que le dijo Raven.

Ella entro a la habitación con Chico Bestia, habían vuelto de un patrullaje por la ciudad. Raven fue demasiado lastimada con la espada de Redrum y quedo inconsciente por al menos un día mientras sus heridas se cerraban. Eran muchas pero muy finas, sangraban profundamente y sin embargo se curaron con suma facilidad. Cuando ella despertó aseguro que había visto uno mas, un observador que se mantuvo oculto. Robin logro encontrar las cámaras de vigilancia pero todas habían sido destruidas. Sin embargo le creyó, sin duda debía ser uno mas que se encontraba oculto, le parecía imposible pensar que no hubiesen más.

- Como era de esperarse, no encontramos nada, solo unos tipos que trataron de robarse boletos para el juego de la próxima semana – Dijo el Chico Bestia mientras se tiraba al sillón.

- No existe nadie, absolutamente nadie que sepa de la existencia de los soldados del caos, por lo menos no mas allá de lo que mostraron las noticias. De hecho, casi todos con los que hablamos estaban convencidos que estaban muertos. Al parecer su presencia era pésima para las actividades de otras bandas.

Star observo un rato a Raven. Ella, junto con Robin, los que se mostraban mas irritados por todo lo que ocurría. Claro, Raven no lo demostraba, nunca lo hacia y no era de las que lo hacían, pues de todos ellos ella era la que mas suprimía sus emociones. Sin embargo, después de conocerla algún tiempo llego a conocerla y podía sentir cuando ella se ponía de mal humor.

- ¿Encontraste alguna referencia de ella?

- Nada. Parece que no había dejado ni un rastro de ningún tipo. Existen algunos registros de algunos asesinatos sospechosos pero son demasiado vagos o no tienen nada que ver con cuchillos o espadas.

Por un momento el rostro de Raven se puso mas serio, y apretó con fuerza su puño. Unos pequeños rayos negros salieron de su puño. Parece que solo ella se dio cuenta, pues el Chico Bestia estaba buscando algo para beber, mientras que Robin todavía usaba la computadora.

- ¿Qué me dices de los análisis del cuchillo? – Continuo Raven - ¿Están listos?

- Ahora lo están.

Todos voltearon a ver a Cyborg que traía consigo unos papeles. Robín fue el primero en hojearlos. Su expresión se puso mas seria mientras veía los análisis de Cyborg y aun mas cuando escucho sus explicaciones posteriores.

- Creo que es momento de visitar a cierta persona… si es que no esta en prisión todavía.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Star Fire miraba al cielo. No había ningún rastro del sol o que tarde o temprano habría cielo despejado. Todo se mostraba sumamente triste. Star Fire también se ponía cada vez más triste.

En el tiempo en que había estado en la tierra había vivido muchas experiencias con sus amigos, muchas de ellas muy buenas, pero también algunas muy malas. Últimamente parecía que las malas se iban amontonando una encima de la otra. Todavía tenia en la mente al ver a sus amigos en el hospital. Bumblebee fue la única de los titanes del este que todavía podía hablar después del ataque y fue la que efectivamente identifico a Redrum como la causante. Los demás no podían hablar, seguían inconscientes, y no hubieran estado, tampoco habrían hablado mucho, pues les había lastimado seriamente la mandíbula.

Robin fue el primero en patrullar en busca de pistas. Existió el rumor que un grupo de vagabundos había visto a tres personas salir del teatro. Los interrogo y logro averiguar que se habían ido por el norte. Fue la única pista que encontraron, todo lo demás fueron rumores o pistas falsas. Star estaba comenzando a preocuparse por el hecho que parecía que Robin quería usar métodos mas violentos para obtener información. Incluso ella esperaba que Titus diera información útil y con ello lo calmase un poco y poder atraparlos rápidamente. Sin embargo no lo fue.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**- **¿Por qué no me sorprende que estén aquí?

Titus estaba reclinado en su sillón y con sus pies sobre el escritorio. Tenía apariencia de no haberse afeitado en días y estaba vestido con una bata de baño azul con lunares amarillos. En su escritorio encontró un vaso de cristal con pequeños rastros de agua. Star Fire se imagino que hace unos momentos se trataba de hielo y la apariencia actual del antiguo presidente de corporación Fénix, tenía una idea de cual era su antiguo contenido.

- Ojala me hubieran avisado – dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se arreglaba un poco – me atraparon en el peor momento posible.

- En realidad no se nota – contesto el Chico Bestia tratando de ignorar el mal olor que emanaba todo el lugar.

- Lindo comentario ¿Pueden darme diez minutos para que me de un baño o quieren decirme un par de sarcasmos mas?

- No estas en condiciones de pedir favores.

Titus levanto la cabeza y pudo ver a Raven flotando encima de el. Solo la miro un momento y pareció que de su cabeza desapareció cualquier clase de resistencia. Se sentó nuevamente en su sillón y comenzó a hablar.

- Honestamente no se porque están aquí. Pónganme al tanto si quieren, pero no creo que sea de mucho ayuda… hay no, ya se a que vinieron, pero se los aseguro, nunca hice ningún trato con el maldito Slade.

- Slade no ataco el teatro – Le interrumpió Robin – fueron los soldados del caos.

El rostro de Titus se petrifico por completo. Su rostro reflejaba miedo, su mandíbula comenzó a temblar y comenzó a sudar sin control.

- Se suponen que estaban muertos… Hasta en el maldito noticiero dijo que Gun Shoot se hizo cenizas... ¡HUBO UN MALDITO TESTIGO!

- Nadie vio morir a ninguno de ellos – Interrumpió Raven – esas fueron conclusiones que sacaron las noticias y lo que todo mundo quiso pensar. Pero no fueron ellos, fue alguien más.

- Hubo un tercer soldado – continuo Robin – era una muchacha como de nuestra edad. ¿Qué puedes decirnos?

- Nada, no se absolutamente nada.

- Creo que si hay algo en que nos puedes ayudar.

Cyborg se acerco y puso frente a el un cuchillo. Era delgado, con un diseño curveado y con un pequeño ojo dibujado en el mango, pero si algo se caracterizaba en era que su hoja estaba completamente oscura.

- Estuve analizándolo durante horas, pero no pude encontrar ninguna impureza que me facilitase el análisis. A pesar de su tamaño es peligrosamente filoso, ese pedazo tan pequeño puede atravesar sin problema una placa de acero de siete centímetros si se aplica la suficiente fuerza, y la hoja no se vera afectada. El color del metal es completamente natural y su procedencia es desconocida. La única forma de tener un metal como este es por medio de un laboratorio o sacándolo del espacio, ya que lo poco que pude investiga me da la posibilidad que ni siquiera sea terrestre, mientras que el filo podría haberse hecho con láser.

- Muy interesante muchacho, pero no me miren a mi – respondió Titus después de examinar brevemente la hoja – es la primera vez que veo esta cosa en toda mi vida.

- El dueño de este cuchillo tiene muchos mas, de lo contrario no lo habría abandonado – dijo Robin de una forma que ya denotaba enfado – Si tienes la mas mínima información, mas te vale que la compartas con nosotros.

Titus quedo observando a los titanes un rato en silencio. Por un momento fijo su mirada en Star Fire, una mirada que parecía reflejar humildad. Levanto su rostro nuevamente para ver a Raven y finalmente consiguió hablar.

- Escuche un rumor, hace un tiempo. Se hablaba acerca de una asesina, una del tipo de las que trabajan por dinero o favores. Se suponía que se trataba de una chica joven que se caracterizaba porque mataba con cuchillos y antes de atacar cantaba….

- ¡Es ella! – Exclamo Robin – Es Redrum ¿Qué más sabes?

- Eso es todo. Se supone que es uno de esos rumores que nacen dentro de los círculos en donde trabajaba ilegalmente cuando era alguien. Solo se contaba además que si pierdes contra ella, podía ocurrir que te mataba o te quitaba algo de valor. Aunque también se decía que su verdadera identidad es una modelo noruega sexy o un hombre muy afeminado y que para contratarlo tenias que averiguar su nombre y decirlo tres veces.

- ¡Esto no es una maldita broma¡Esa maldita lastimo amigos muy apreciados y no nos dices lo que sabes…!

Robin fue interrumpido, no con palabras sino con un poderoso rayo que atravesó una de las paredes e hizo pedazos el escritorio que estaba frente a ellos. En cuanto se despejo el polvo y vieron el enorme agujero que se había formado en la pared, tres figuras se presentaron ante ellos. En un principió ninguno de los titanes creyó lo que veía, pero la verdad era evidente.

- ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí? – pregunto Robin de forma retadora

- Eso mismo deberíamos preguntarles a ustedes – fue la respuesta de Jinx, poniéndose en guardia, casi esperando que se diera inicio a una pelea.

- ¿Por qué no se largan, pedazos de tontos, o acaso quieren que les pateemos el trasero primero? – continuo Gizmo, mientras que Mammoth se preparaba detrás de el para comenzar a pelear.

- Los únicos traseros que serán pateados son los de ustedes – Cyborg se puso en posición, olvidando como todos los demás, que se encontraban en un estudio no muy grande.

Starfire se dio cuenta que había mucha tensión en el lugar, demasiada. No podía entender que hacían los alumnos de Hive ahí, dentro de la casa de Titus. Se dio cuenta que algo estaba muy mal. La tensión que existía en el lugar crecía rápidamente y se volvía sofocante. Lo peor era el entender de donde venia la parte más sofocante de la tensión.

- Bajen la guardia…. No me harán ningún daño.

Para sorpresa de los titanes, Jinx, Gizmo y Mammoth obedecieron, no sin expresar su malestar. Lentamente, Titus, con un porte orgulloso que todavía mantenía, se paro frente a ellos. Robin ya tenía una mala opinión tanto de ellos como de Titus. Ahora era mucho peor.

- Creo que tú has de saber que están haciendo ellos aquí. ¿O acaso me equivoco Titus?

- Ellos están aquí para hacer lo que ustedes se negaron a hacer…. Protegerme.

- ¿Pero como es que pudiste…?

- ¿Qué te importa cabeza hueca? – fue la respuesta inmediata de Gizmo, pero al final de cuentas, Titus decidió hablar.

- Fue un trato. Su ultimo robo fue a una de mis fabricas y todavía tenia suficiente poder para encargarme que tuvieran una condena ejemplar. Sin embargo, por ciertas circunstancias y antes que fuera oficialmente¿Cómo decirlo en palabras suaves, fregado por gobierno, me encargue de hacerme con todo el dinero en efectivo para mi y ofrecí a estos chicos retirar todos los cargos a cambio por que me protegieran por unos días, además que les daría una generosa contribución en efectivo. Claro, soy el único que sabe donde oculte el dinero y también tengo otras medidas para evitar traiciones.

- Y siendo honestos, vaya que inspiro muchísima lastima – Respondió Jinx burlonamente – Prácticamente nos suplico que lo protegiéramos de unos pandilleros que lo llevaron a la ruina y que lo golpeaban y humillaban. Nunca nos imaginábamos que se tratarían de ustedes. ¿Acaso cambiaron sus métodos para luchar contra el crimen?

- ¿Cómo te atreves!

Robin avanzo pero frente a el se puso Mammoth, en posición de ataque. En ese momento la tensión que existía hubiera podido cortar en pedazos una hoja de papel desde lejos. En cualquier otra circunstancia ambos grupos hubieran podido comenzar a pelear en ese mismo instante.

- Robin, no quiero que pienses que esto fue intencional para provocarte, y ustedes bajen la guardia. Voy a decir unas cosas pero los quiero presentes como testigos.

Titus tomo su sillón y lo puso en medio de ambos grupos. Su expresión era la que muchos llegaron a conocer, el de una frialdad casi inquebrantable, su segunda mas conocida después del cinismo.

- Como decía, no conozco nada de la tal Redrum, ni conocía hasta ahora su nombre, y lo que se lo se por rumores, de hecho lo que ustedes consideraron como unas malas bromas son rumores que si llegue a escuchar. Es mas, si les preguntas incluso a Mammoth, el te dirá que incluso hubo gente que llamo a Hive preguntando si podían contactarla – Se detuvo un momento. Miro hacia arriba y suspiro un momento antes de continuar – Ya no hay nada en que pueda ayudarles. Mi compañía se fue, la burocracia es lo único que impide que vaya a la cárcel y me acabo de dar cuenta que lo único cercano a mi son estos criminales para que me protejan. Dicen que en los momentos de crisis es cuando descubres a tus amigos. Díganme con honestidad¿Cuántos amigos creen que tengo?

Miro hacia arriba nuevamente, esta vez dirigiendo su mirada a Raven. Saco un reloj de su bolsillo y lo contemplo de forma breve. Luego lo guardo con cuidado antes de concluir.

- Como sabrán todos mis documentos y papeles ya no están conmigo, sino en manos del departamento de justicia. Todo lo que quieran saber esta ahora con ellos. Ahora, si no les es molestia, lárguense de mi vista y no vuelvan nunca más.

Star Fire lo contemplo con cuidado. Cuando lo conoció era un hombre sumamente desagradable, lleno de cinismo y orgullo hacia si mismo, con una sonrisa que causaba malestar y cuando les dio el control con el que violo su seguridad, llego incluso a mostrar cierta autoridad. Ahora no era mas que un despojo, una sombra de si mismo, que inspiraba lastima cuando antes llego a inspirar temor. Era un ser odiado por todos, e incluso se entero que casi todos sus abogados habían renunciado. ¿Realmente el era Randolph Titus?

- Vamonos, No hay nada que hacer aquí.

- Hey Cyborg, cuando quieras puedes venir con nosotros.

Star Fire no vio cual fue su reacción, pero la realidad es que ella solo quería irse, pero fue cuando se alejaba que vio algo que llamo su atención. No lo vio cuando entro, y es probable que nunca hubiera tomado la molestia de verlo en otras circunstancias. Era una fotografía con aspecto de tener cierta antiguedad, de un tamaño normal. Sus amigos se fueron yendo, pero ella se quedo observándola por un momento. Era una de esas fotografías que no destacarían demasiado si hubiera estado en cualquier otra persona. En ella había una niña, una niña de unos nueve años sonriendo. Tenía el pelo corto, muy parecido al de Raven pero de color castaño, usando un uniforme escolar de la época. Se encontraba en el campo y parecía que acababa de correr. No había forma de saber porque reía, pero en medio de cientos de tantas fotografías del mismo Titus en ceremonias, era algo que realmente desentonaba.

- ¿Te gusta la foto?

Star Fire volteo para ver a Titus, quien ahora se encontraba solo. Sin duda los ex alumnos de Hive se fueron por el agujero por el que entraron. El solo avanzo solo unos cuantos pasos antes de detenerse cerca de Star Fire.

- Contra lo que te lleguen a contar, hasta el mas cruel y repugnante de los hombres sigue teniendo un rasgo de humanidad – Titus saco un pañuelo y dio una pequeña limpieza a la imagen – Sabes, muchos dicen que para avanzar tienes que olvidarte de tu pasado… Sin embargo, a veces tu pasado es lo único que impide que pierdas la cabeza.

Titus tenia una mirada melancólica, la foto realmente lo estaba afectando.

- Vete, tus amigos te están esperando.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

El interrogatorio de Titus no sirvió de nada. Robin los dividió para buscar por todas partes, pero todos sabían que no obtendrían grandes resultados. Star se estaba sintiendo cansada, por momentos confundida. Cyborg y el Chico Bestia trataron de calmarlo, trataron de recordarle que con perder el control no lograría nada y que ellos no saldrían de su guarida si se volvía loco, pero no escuchaba. Lo peor era que no contaban ahora con la ayuda de Raven. Por alguna razón no parecía sentirse muy bien, de hecho parecía estar de muy mal humor y en ocasiones parecía que se encontraba muy impaciente.

Ella había decidido hablar con el. Mientras miraba el suelo con su rostro pensativo, no podía evitar recordar la conversación que habían tenido.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**-** ¡No necesito relajarme¡Lo que necesito es atrapar a esos malditos!

- Robin, cálmate por favor.

- ¿No recuerdas lo que le hizo a Bumblebee, Speedy y los demás!

- Si Robin, no tienes que…

- ¡La forma como se burlaron de nosotros! Raven tuvo mucha suerte, todos nosotros tuvimos suerte.

- Robin…

- Lo que ella te hizo… Esa maldita, se ha burlado de todos nosotros y no descansare hasta…

-¡BASTA ROBIN! – el grito de Star Fire fue tan fuerte que se escucho por toda la torre - ¡NO HE OLVIDADO LO QUE LE HIZO A NUESTROS AMIGOS¡NO HE OLVIDADO LO QUE ME HIZO, PERO TAMPOCO HE OLVIDADO LO QUE HAS HECHO!

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Sintió un punzante dolor en el estomago, que la hizo doblarse en su asiento. Han pasado días y todavía le molestaba el golpe. No, no era el golpe. Se había ido de la torre a gran velocidad y se había ido directamente al parque. Necesitaba irse de ahí.

- ¿Te duele el estomago? Si es así, creo que tengo algo aquí.

Star levanto la cabeza y frente a ella estaba una chica revisando una vieja mochila. Poco después saco de esta unas pastillas y se las ofreció a Star

- Toma – dijo amablemente – Espero que te sirva, aunque para ser honesta nunca me funciona muy bien. ¿Es una indigestión lo que tienes? Porque a mi me llegaba a dar muy seguido cuando llegue a la ciudad. Por favor perdóname, me pongo nerviosa cuando conozco gente nueva.

Star miro con atención a la chica que estaba frente a ella. Su cabello era de lacio, de color negro y apenas llegando a los hombros. Vestía una playera gris con dibujos de animales, unos pantalones azules y unos tenis gastados. En ese momento su rostro mostraba preocupación, pero parecía que por lo general mostraba esa misma clase de optimismo que parecía tener Star Fire la mayor parte del tiempo.

- Gracias, pero estoy bien – contesto Star amablemente - el dolor ya paso.

- No estaría tan tranquila – le respondió la chica – Creo que deberías revisarte con un medico, siempre puede ser…

La chica se detuvo un momento. Luego la miro un rato y río brevemente mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

- Disculpa, no quiero ser un fastidio. Es una mala costumbre que tengo, solo tomo mis cosas y…

- No te preocupes. No eres ninguna molestia, de hecho es bueno tener algo de compañía.

- Me alegra escuchar eso – la chica sonrío con una hermosa sonrisa – No suelo socializar mucho y cuando lo intento llego a molestar a la gente. Nunca fui una chica muy popular que digamos.

Star pone una pequeña sonrisa. Con todo, la chica le estaba cayendo bien.

- Me llamo Star Fire

- Te conozco – le contesto – te vi por las noticias por primera vez hace un año. Realmente te admiro desde hace mucho tiempo y me alegra que no prefieras dejarme abandonado. Me llamo Jessica, y es un gran placer conocerte en persona.

* * *

- ¿Buscas a alguien?

Robin estaba buscando a Star por toda la torre. Habían tenido una terrible pelea y ella se había ido. Cuando ella se fue, el no fue a buscarla, simplemente siguió trabajando. No se dio cuenta cuanto tiempo paso antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho. Comenzó a buscarla por la torre pero no la encontró. Cuando fue a la sala, se encontró a Raven, la única titan que se encontraba en a torre. Últimamente se estaba comportando de una forma mas sombría de lo normal, y en ese momento se encontraba sentada en el sillón. No estaba mirando televisión, no meditaba ni leía su libro.

- ¿Dónde están todos?

- Chico Bestia y Cyborg se fueron al cine. Al parecer te lo dijeron desde hace horas pero no puedo evitar pensar que ni siquiera te diste cuenta. De Star no tengo idea, creo que después de se pelea.

A Robin se le helo la sangre al oír eso. Por un momento titubeo, pero luego tuvo que hablar.

- ¿Cómo te enteraste?

- ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Sus gritos se oyeron por toda la torre. Creo que en toda relación suele existir alguna pelea pero ustedes parecían estar al borde de una guerra.

- Debes comprender que…

- Te comprendo perfectamente. La prioridad es atrapar a los soldados, sobre todo a Redrum y mientras nos enfoquemos en eso, lo lograremos tarde o temprano – En cuanto le dijo esto ella volteo y miro a Robin a los ojos.

Robin se quedo en silencio. Había algo en la mirada de Raven que le incomodaba.

- No te preocupes, ella regresara mas tarde. Creo que solo fue a buscar algo de aire fresco y quitar de la mente lo que acaba de ocurrir. Mientras que tu, debes regresar a tu investigación… y tal vez pensar en como disculparte.

Robin asintió. Solo esperaba que Star estuviera bien.

* * *

Star Fire se estaba divirtiendo. Jessica resulto ser alguien sumamente agradable y de muy buenas intenciones. No podía evitar ponerse nerviosa de repente pero aun así era divertido pasar el tiempo con ella. Resulto ser alguien sumamente optimista y amaba con fervor la naturaleza. Sin embargo no podía evitar ponerse pensativa. Jessica se dio cuenta y le había llegado a preguntar el porque de su tristeza. Sorprendentemente, le contó todo.

- ¿Con que por eso pelearon? – Jessica se mantuvo muy seria por un breve tiempo, pero luego volvió a sonreír – El pobre Robin debe estar muy afectado. Sin duda le preocupas.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Por lo que me has contado, el comenzó a portarse así a causa del ataque que te lanzaron. De alguna manera su impaciencia debió desbordarse al pensar que si lo hubiera deseado te podría haber hecho daño.

Star escucho lo que le decía, pero sin embargo no estaba completamente convencida, en especial porque el ya había actuado de forma horrible con anterioridad.

- … Sin embargo, creo que debe tratar de tranquilizarse – continuo Jessica - Debe entender que si se porta de esa manera no lograra nada. Mantenerse su mente equilibrada y mantener el control es algo que debe hacer. En ocasiones, en la búsqueda de hacer lo correcto, se pueden elegir los peores caminos, aquellos en los que no hay retorno y en donde te transforma en aquello que tratas de derrotar.

Mientras decía esto, su expresión no cambió. Mantuvo su sonrisa intacta y miraba con muchísima atención a Star Fires. Ella no pudo evitar decir lo que tenia en la mente en su momento.

- ¿No se porque te he contado esto? Apenas te estoy conociendo.

- Es mi don, o por lo menos para mi es un don. Me encanta escuchar a la gente y al parecer no es difícil contarme cosas. No te preocupes, que todo lo que llega a mis oídos nunca sale de mí. Mi padre dijo que serie una excelente psiquiatra si no fuera porque no me puedo acercar a nada relacionado con medicina. Un fracaso total, lo admito.

Star Fire esbozo una sonrisa. Para cuando se dio cuenta, llevaba un rato caminando con Jessica a su lado. Quien estaba a su lado no era ninguna clase de heroína ni tenia poderes de ningún tipo, simplemente escuchaba y charlaba contigo de una forma agradable.

- ¿Quieres jugar algo? – Pregunto de repente Jessica – creo que debe haber algún juego por ahí. Te enseñare todo lo que se, aunque no seria una lección muy larga.

Star Fire no lo pensó demasiado.

- Si amiga. Me gustaría divertirme un rato contigo

Jessica sonrío al escuchar eso. Luego tomo del brazo a Star y la llevo a los videojuegos mas cercanos.

Para cuando Star Fires se dio cuenta, ya estaba anocheciendo. El tiempo había pasado volando y junto con Jessica la había pasado realmente bien. Jessica se mostraba algo agotada, lo que no era extraño porque ella había sido la que había pasado mas tiempo jugando o dándole consejos a Star de cómo de debía jugar. La habían pasado muy bien pero era tiempo de retirarse.

- ¿No necesitas que te lleve? – pregunto Star Fire a Jessica

- No gracias. No lo tomes a mal pero no me puedo despegar del suelo sin que me ponga nerviosa. No te preocupes, vivo muy cerca de aquí y un taxi me será suficiente. Aunque tal vez si quisieras ir de compras o algo por el estilo, estaría encantada de acompañarte. ¿Te encontrare mañana en el parque de nuevo?

Star Fire la miro un momento y le dijo que si, para luego irse. Jessica la miro un rato mientras se alejaba y luego retomo el camino a casa. En ese momento hubiera deseado llevar una chamarra. Ya comenzaba a haber un poco de aire. Y esperar pacientemente a la mañana. Nada como tener a una amiga y ese sentimiento es aun más especial cuando se trata de la primera.

Star no tardo en llegar a la torre. Aunque todas las luces estaban encendidas, sabía bien que tanto Cyborg como Chico Bestia no se encontrarían en casa. Ya se habían comprometido a ir a una maratón de películas de ciencia ficción en el cine. Entro a la sala y se encontró a Raven, sentada y leyendo su libro.

- Ya era hora que volvieras.

- Estaba en el parque…necesitaba algo de aire fresco.

- Si, lo se. Sin embargo causaste que Robin se preocupara. Lleva horas esperándote.

Star Fire la miro por un momento. Nunca cambio de expresión mientras dijo todo esto, pero ella también tenia deseos de ver a Robin.

- Sabes, ha pasado algo curioso – Continuo Raven – desde la vez que vi a Redrum y ese otro de la mascara me siento algo extraña. Creo que debo meditar mas y relajarme un poco. Sin embargo no puedo evitarlo… necesito relajarme, al igual que Robin. Si, necesito un descanso.

Star Fire escucho todo lo que decía. Cuando Raven se cayo, se acerco a ella y se dio cuenta que estaba dormida. Al parecer Raven estaba muy cansada también, pero lo demostraba de otra manera. Con mucho cuidado la llevo a su habitación, a riesgo que luego se enfureciera con ella por entrar a su habitación. Camino por un momento por el pasillo y mas pronto de lo que hubiera deseado se encontró con Robin.

Estaba parado frente a ella, y en su rostro se reflejaba el arrepentimiento. Star quiso pasarlo de largo, pero Robin la detuvo.

- He sido un estupido... Lo siento.

Star Fire volteo a verlo. En el rostro de Robin parecía haber una suplica, una para que lo perdonase. Ambos se quedaron viendo un momento y comenzaron a hablar, en voz baja. Fue una conversación larga, que termino antes de que los demás regresaran del cine. Al final todo concluyo con un abrazo. Todavía debían arreglar muchas cosas, pero tenían verdaderos deseos de arreglar la situación.

Fue un buen abrazo, y Star derramo una pequeña lágrima. Ella se sentía muchísimo mejor. Esperaba que poco a poco las cosas se pusieran mucho mejor.

* * *

Puppet Master no durmió en toda la noche. Hace días que habia dejado de dormir con normalidad, exactamente desde el día que había escuchado la noticia que Redrum vendría. Se quedaba sentado en un sillón, en ocasiones leyendo, en otras mirando al vacío, esperando que finalmente cayera dormido, cosa que en ocasiones ni siquiera llegaba a pasar. Esa fue una de esas noches, sentado frente en una silla, con un libro recién comprado con apariencia de usado, mirando la puerta de la habitación de Redrum.

Sin duda era un caso singular. Ella tenia una posición de primera dentro de la Legión, tal vez la tercera mas importante, solo por debajo de su señor y el Uroloki, con solo pedirlo podía tener una habitación propia donde quisiera, cercana a sus señores, que demonios, podrían darle la casa de Titus si tan solo lo pidiera; sin embargo decidió vivir con ellos. Su excusa: quería tenerlos vigilados de cerca.

No sabía porque no apartaba su vista de ella. Posiblemente lo que deseaba era vigilarla, pero la realidad era que no tenía caso. Algo que sabía muy bien de Redrum era que era alguien sumamente extraña.

- ¿Te desvelaste de nuevo?

- Si

- Debes dejar de hacerlo. Mejor ven, que ya tengo ganas de desayunar.

Parecía difícil de creer, pero Gun Shoot se recuperaba mejor de lo que cualquiera hubiera llegado a pensar. Todavía estaba usando la mascara, eso que ni que, pero por lo menos ya podía hablar con normalidad. No existe nadie que sepa que el Uroloki los odiaba con toda su alma, sin embargo no escatimo recursos para que su hermano sanara adecuadamente. Sin duda eran útiles todavía, de lo contrario lo hubiera dejado mas desfigurado que el hombre elefante.

- ¿Qué quieres desayunar hoy?

- Solamente un sándwich – contesto sin ánimo.

- Genial, yo quiero huevos con tocino. No vayas a quemarlos de nuevo.

- No se porque no me imagine eso.

- Vamos, acaso pensaste que empezaría a cocinar. Además tenía deseos de saber porque estabas vigilando la puerta de Redrum

- Me creerás que ni siquiera yo tengo la más mínima idea.

- No te preocupes, no conozco a nadie que no termine algo loco al estar demasiado tiempo con Redrum. Vino a vivir con nosotros y nunca la he visto salir de su cuarto, de hecho no sabría que existe si no fuera porque pone su maldita música a todo volumen.

- Yo si. Sale de forma muy irregular. A veces sale todo el día y en ocasiones no se asoma su nariz en días. La mayoría de las veces, según se, solamente a reunirse con nuestros señores y en ocasiones no tengo idea.

- Pues si tienes realmente tanta curiosidad, pregúntame con confianza. Después de todo somos hermanos.

Puppet Master y Gun Shoot voltearon rápidamente al oírla y ahí estaba. Tenía años de conocerla, casi desde que era una niña llorona, pero ahora la ve y no puede evitar tenerle miedo. Su apariencia era ridícula, pues vestía una piyama blanca con corazoncitos muy holgada y cuyo pantalón era tan grande que lo arrastraba al caminar, la cosa mas ridícula que pudo encontrar sin duda. Tenia puesta su mascara, no entendía porque, después de todo ya conocía bien su rostro y no le ayudaba para su apariencia, pero por lo menos ya no tenia su modulador y no tenían que oír su horrenda voz alterada. Un par de bostezos indico que se acababa de despertar.

- ¿Por qué esas caras¿Tiene algo de malo que quiera desayunar con ustedes?

- No, por supuesto que no hermana – Puppet Master trato de poner el mejor tono de humildad que pudo para evitar que su hermana no se enojase.

- Que bueno, porque me muero de hambre. Por cierto, cuando salgo, suelo ir de compras o al cine, pues a diferencia de ustedes no me agrada la idea de vivir encerrada todo el tiempo en este apartamento.

Despreocupadamente saco una caja de una de las despensas y lleno un plato con Corn Flakes. A veces las cosas mas pequeñas de ella lo ponían nervioso, como su dieta de Gimnasta que se sometió a si misma desde hace años. Miro como se levantaba ligeramente la mascara para poder comer sin problemas y no pudo evitar hacerle una pregunta

- ¿Por qué llevas puesta la mascara, hermana?

Lo quedo observando. Comenzó a temblar. Si la puso de mal humor, tal vez debía despedirse de uno de sus dedos. Sin embargo solo sonrío

- Simplemente trato de acostumbrarme más a ella. Todavía me molesta un poco llevarla puesta y el modulador no me agrada demasiado tampoco, pero ya me estoy acostumbrando poco a poco.

- Me alegra escuchar eso hermanita – Respondió Gun Shoot sin atreverse a mirarla.

- Vaya, me encanta oírte decir eso… Por cierto, los dos están muertos.

El silencio se apodero de inmediato de toda la habitación. Las rodillas de los hermanos comenzaron a temblar sin control mientras veían a su hermana colocar leche a su cereal y comerlo con indiferencia después del comentario que acababa de decir. Uno de los dos tenia que decir algo, era necesario acabar con ese silenció.

- ¿Puedes repetirnos eso hermanita? – la voz de Puppet Master era mas condescendiente de lo que solía serlo.

- Que están muerto. Esta mañana encontraran el cuerpo de Puppet Master completamente desfigurado y casi imposible de identificar más que por un análisis de ADN que revelara que tienes dos días muertos a causa de una infección de una herida mal curada. En Cuanto a ti Gun Shoot, estas muerto desde hace unas semanas, tu cuerpo se redujo a cenizas por cierto incidente conocido por todos. En menos de un día, el mismo procurador de justicia del estado hará oficial que los soldados del caos están muertos, mientras que Slade escapo de los Titanes, pero que dejo rastros que huyo de la ciudad. ¡Genial, encontré un premio.

Nuevamente el silencio se apodero de la habitación. Contra lo que hubiera deseado, al responderle lo ultimo no hizo mas que confundirlos aun mas.

- Espero que no te molestes hermanita – La voz de Gun Shoot no podía ocultar su sentir – Pero… ¿Qué carajo estas diciendo?

- Solo lo las cosas que deben saber. ¿Se imaginan que espectacular será el que unos muertos revivan?

Redrum saco un papel que tenía guardado, a sus hermanos no les interesaba saber donde, y lo desplegó frente a ellos. Cuando lo leyeron se dieron cuenta hacia donde iba su hermana.

- Su error, mis estimados hermanos, es que no sabían inspirar verdadero terror. Es cierto, algunos de sus actos pusieron a la gente de rodilla, pero no los hicieron temblar de verdad. Son los soldados del caos, pero después de unos días la calma llego sin problemas. Cuando atacaron un hospital y a los policías, una cámara transmitió como ustedes se veían obligados a huir, lo que demostraba que podían ser derrotados. El orden estaba por encima del caos una vez mas, cosa que no debieron haber permitido.

- Podemos explicar eso…

- ¡CUANDO QUIERA TU OPINIÓN TE PEDIRÉ QUE HABLES¡HASTA ENTONCES CIERRA TU HOCICO, HERMANO!

Era una niña, era lo que se repetían una y otra vez, apenas superaba los quince, la conocían de pequeña, apenas estaba llegando a la adolescencia, pero aun así ahí estaban ellos, temblando de miedo porque les levantase la voz. Cierto, era una niña, tal vez de nueve u ocho años cuando la conoció, pero ese mismo día vio como decapito a uno de los hombres mas fuertes que el hubiera conocido. No podían respirar, el corazón palpitaba al máximo, no podían moverse ni un poco.

- Como les decía, es hora que ustedes de reivindiquen y que la ciudad se vea sumergida por el verdadero miedo. Para ello he elegido un evento multitudinario que despertara a todos y se darán cuenta de la verdadera gravedad de la situación. Hasta ahora, nunca se ha visto en vivo y en directo cosas como las que se verán.

- Comprendo lo que planeas – respondió Puppet Master – Pero el numero de efectivos que necesitas…

- Cien como mínimo

- Bueno, es que no se si seré capaz de crear esa cantidad de…

- No quiero que crees nada. No te necesito más que para que luches.

Una vez mas todo fue un silencio sumamente incomodo. El entender a lo que se estaba refiriendo causaba mocho malestar en los hermanos.

- Entonces ya vas a comenzar a utilizarlos.

- Por supuesto que si, es mi deber que se pongan a trabajar ya. Que mejor forma de inspirar miedo que mostrarles una parte del poder de la Legión. Mis hombres me ayudaran no solo a inspirar miedo, sino a humillar a los titanes de una forma que dificilmente hubieran creído… Por cierto, Puppet Master has algo con tus nervios, es muy molesto que te pongas así frente a mi.

**El palabrerío de Ulick: Mi equipo creativo e Historias Extras **

Finalmente he vuelto a actualizar. Para justificarme, la tardanza no fue tanto mi culpa, culpen la infinidad de trabajo que me cayó encima. Honestamente tengo algo de dudas con este capitulo, pero tiene su parte dentro de la historia. Si no les gusta, háganme pedazos, que solo así aprendo.

Quisiera aprovechar este espacio para presentar mi excusa de equipo creativo. A decir verdad como equipo creativo no ayudan mucho pero como ellos dicen "Sin nosotros tu no avanzas", claro que lo dicen con menos frecuencia que su otra frase celebre "se acabaron las palomitas". No diré sus verdaderos nombres, más que nada porque no quieren ser identificados.

Pedro Derel: Su trabajo consiste en revisar el material terminado, lo que lo haría una especie de Editor, o por lo menos es lo que el dice ya que en realidad su trabajo consiste en recordarme todo el tiempo que trabajo muy lento. Ahora que lo pienso si se parece a un editor.

Ariel Gabjos: Ella se encarga de recordarme que no entiendo a las mujeres y me hace revisar al menos cinco veces los diálogos y escenas de los personajes femeninos. Lo malo es que no se si cuando al final acepta es porque están bien o porque ya le di lastima. También es la supervisora encargada de que no se acaben las palomitas.

Scatha¡si existe! Es el apodo de mi mejor amigo y la verdad es mucho más inteligente que su contraparte. El en realidad no ayuda en nada, excepto dejándome vivir en su closet y usar sus cosas. En ocasiones es buena onda y da comentarios, aunque por el hecho de que esta convencido de que nunca escribo nada bueno, pues parcializa mucho su posición.

Ellos son mis principales colaboradores, aunque en realidad a veces se olvidan de hacer su trabajo, de hecho creo que solo me han ayudado seriamente en un capitulo y el resto son solo pequeños comentarios, sin embargo ayuda es ayuda y si no los menciono, pues se desata la revolución aquí mismo (También admito que a Ariel la hice trabajar mucho este capitulo, aunque sus ojos desaprobadores lastiman hasta el alma).

Aprovecho para dar el siguiente anuncio. A partir de ahora tengo pensado colocar junto con los capítulos una serie de historias extras de corta extensión, o así lo espero, todas ellas pensadas para tratar de ampliar la historia y resolver algunos agujeros que pudieron quedar, pero mas que nada es tratar de poner las historias que ocurrieron antes que este relato iniciase. No son obligatorios para seguir con la historia, pero ayudan a comprenderla aun más, por lo menos espero lograr eso. Si valen la pena o no, queda a consideración de ustedes.

Como siempre, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y les recuerdo que cualquier comentario positivo o negativo es muy bien recibido y pueden decirlo con confianza. Hasta el próximo capitulo, el cual no tardara mucho en llegar.

**Historia extra**

Tengo que llegar. Eso me repito una y otra vez mientras corro lo más rápido posible al museo. Tengo que llegar. Se que puedo detener esto de una vez por todas. Puedo evitar una horrible masacre, puedo detener la llegada de una de las grandes amenazas contra la vida. Tengo que llegar.

Fue muy obvio para mí que todo se había adelantado. Todos mis maestros estaban convencidos que todavía teníamos al menos tres años mas, pero se equivocaron. No los culpo, ese ser es demasiado imprevisible y sus acciones no se pueden tomar de forma totalmente literal. No podían saberlo todo, no podían. Si lo hubieran sabido, es probable que la masacre no se hubiera llevado a cabo. Ahora quedamos muy pocos, demasiado pocos para que nos sigan considerando una amenaza seria y debo aprovechar la situación al máximo. Fui elegido y es mi deber evitar a toda costa que el escenario de la Legión se cumpla. Por fin seremos vengados.

Me dirijo al museo de arte moderno, el lugar donde se que se encuentran esos malditos. Detrás de mi espalda tengo el arma con la que se que salvare a todo el mundo y en mis ropas unas cuantas armas en caso de emergencia. Mientras corro logro evitar llamar la atención metiéndome en lugares oscuros y sucios. Todos están ocupados, viendo cada instante de lo que ocurre en el museo. Se que no será fácil, se que de alguna manera están vigilando todo el lugar, pero no se como.

Subo por la escalera de incendio de unos de los edificios y llego finalmente hasta el techo. Tendré que saltar por los tejados pero no me importa. En cuanto llego puedo ver que ya no me encuentro demasiado lejos de mi destino. Durante años he vivido con el horrible recuerdo de lo que ocurrió en esa casa. Decenas murieron de forma horrible y yo estuve presente. Todavía recuerdo el rostro de esa niña, llena de odio al principio y luego de satisfacción. Todavía puedo ver claramente como me señalo con esa espada y se burlo de mí antes de dejarme inconsciente. Eso solo para enterarme después del ataque de la Legión sobre nosotros. Dos terceras partes no sobrevivieron; nuestros líderes estaban en su mayoría muertos; todos mis amigos estaban muertos, todo mientras estuve inconsciente. Tres días que acabaron con más de trescientos años de resistencia.

Finalmente encuentro la tan temida defensa. Eran soldados comunes, del tipo raso, al menos quince de ellos. Vestían trajes ajustados totalmente negros, y sus cascos que cubrían toda la cabeza con imágenes de horribles bestias de plástico y vidrio oscuro. En sus manos tenían armas semiautomáticas con silenciadores. Son calibre .38, huesos rotos y piel chamuscada es lo menos que espero. Uno de ellos apunta y dispara pero soy mas rápido que el. Solo necesite un tiro para acabarlo, se que no puedo desperdiciar ni retrasarme. Ellos no sabían que yo contaba con una Uzi en mis ropas, muy bien guardada. Cinco de ellos cayeron fulminados sin mucha dificultad, pero la maldita se atoro, y los otros respondieron sacando sus espadas. Típico de un miembro de la Legión, escogen el arma más sucia para bañarse de sangre. Saco los cuchillos que tengo en mis brazos, ya estoy entrenado en este tipo de cosas.

Se me avientan en forma desorganizada, eso me demuestra que no estaban muy bien entrenados. No tengo tiempo para pensar en esto. Logro esquivar dos golpes y logro degollar a uno de ellos de un movimiento. Se me acerca otro mas por la espalda pero me le adelanto y logro bloquear el golpe primero y acuchillarle en el pecho después. La caja de mi espalda me dificulta pelear. Uno de ellos la toma con sus manos, lo que me causa un poco de desesperación y de una forma que ni yo pude percibir bien logro romperle el brazo. Quedan siete más. El tiempo se acaba.

Miro en el piso. Dejaron caer sus pistolas. Sin duda completos novatos. Seguramente consideraron que nos habían destruido por completo pero ahora demostrare que se equivocaron. Atrapo a uno de ellos y rompo su cuello. Logro arrojarlo contra sus compañeros y los derribo. Tomo una de las armas y descargo su contenido contra ellos. Acabo con ellos con menos dificultades que si hubieran sido profesionales. En este momento me doy cuenta de la suerte que realmente tuve y de mi estupidez ya que tenia mas pistolas escondidas. No pienso demasiado en ello. Tomo otra arma del suelo y salgo corriendo. Estoy retrasado, tengo que llegar.

Estoy muy cerca, no me puedo retrasar más. Veo alguien moviéndose y le disparo. No tengo tiempo de saber si era un inocente o no, solo se que debo seguir corriendo. De mi dependía ahora el futuro del mundo. Disparo a tres personas mas sin saber a quien estoy matando. No me importa, se que al final esta será mi ultima misión. Esta vez no me quedare asustado como un niño y dejare que ellos venzan y se burlen en mi cara.

Mi pierna sufre un horrible dolor que me hace caer al suelo. Me doy cuenta que una bala me atravesó. No, no fue una, fueron al menos tres. Me volteo lo más rápido posible y trato de buscarlos. Incluso los soldados rasos tienen una puntería demasiado peligrosa, y gracias a sus cascos, la oscuridad no es un obstáculo para ellos. Pero siguen siendo novatos, siempre cometen errores. Escucho un ruido y disparo a su origen. Escucho dos gritos, dos menos de quienes preocuparme. Guardo silencio. Escucho ruidos nuevamente. Pasos ligeros que se mueven en medio de la oscuridad. Me dispara…. El fallo. Es mi turno, pero yo en cambio no cometo su error. No me importa el dolor, simplemente me pongo de pie y sigo corriendo. Tengo que llegar ahora.

Finalmente llego a mi destino, esta en realidad, alejado del museo pero mi arma servirá aquí sin problemas. Solo se que debo darme prisa. Saco los lentes infrarrojos que tengo en la caja y observo lo que ocurre. Los titanes ya estaban adentro y peleando contra ellos, o eso parece. Observo mi blanco claramente y se que hacer. Abro completamente la caja y saco el lanza misiles. Era un arma sumamente ligera, especialmente diseñada para la situación. El misil era uno de los más poderosos que pude encontrar, la sola explosión matara a todos los que estén cerca y los químicos que puse en ellas acabaran con los que queden.

Busco con atención y reconozco a los titanes. Ellos son el blanco. Los soldados del caos son reemplazables, no son un objetivo. Mi misión es evitar el despertar del ser al que ellos veneran y para ellos debo destruir el escenario y uno de sus actores claves. Aquel que despertara al Demonio. Los titanes, lo quieran o no son una amenaza y debo acabar con ellos. Apunto con mi arma. Trato de calcular el lugar donde ellos deben encontrarse. Respiro hondo, se que será cosa de un minuto. Entre las ventanas creo ver al que llaman el joven maravilla. No, es solo mi imaginación, ellos estaban mas adentro y están demasiado lejos para verlos a simple vista. No debo titubear, se que hago lo correcto. Pongo mi mano sobre el gatillo. Muchos morirán pero sus muertes no serán en vano….

* * *

En el techo de un edificio que se encontraba alejado del museo de arte moderno, lugar donde se desarrollaba una dramática toma de rehenes, un hombre estaba de pie. Vestía una túnica negra, su rostro estaba cubierta por una mascara blanca y en sus manos portaba una guadaña con la imagen de una enorme serpiente. Frente a el, se encontraba el cadáver de un hombre, atravesado con el arma que el enmascarado tenia en sus manos. Cerca de el, había un lanza cohetes, listo para ser disparado. No importaba, después de todo, su dueño estaba muerto y lo que ocurriese en la tierra ya no debía interesarle. Toco el cadáver con su mano y en cuestión de segundos, arma y hombre se redujeron a cenizas.

Pensó por un momento el arma que se encontraba con el que antes era un ser humano. Era grande, de un calibre demasiado poderoso para su gusto. Ese imbécil del Uroloki, tan deseoso de servir y comete un error, un terrible error en la seguridad. Colocar guardias novatos y permitir que un miembro de esos insectos de la resistencia llegara hasta aquí. De seguro se confío y creyó que no serian una amenaza. Muy bien, eso ya no importa. Un pequeño susto y no repetirá ese error.

El de la mascara blanca se volteo y se sentó. Limpiaba con sumo cuidado su guadaña, recientemente utilizada. Miraba con atención lo que ocurría dentro del edificio, ya que las paredes y la distancia no eran un obstáculo para el.

- Ese par modifico el plan inicial sin consultarme…


	12. Cruel propuesta

Primero que nada, mil disculpas por la tardanza, la cual creo que fue demasiado larga y lo admito pero fue por circunstancias de fuerza mayor. Como siempre les recuerdo que esta historia es cien por ciento mía pero que los Jóvenes Titanes no lo son, son propiedad de DC comics y si fueran míos seria muy rico y podría conocer a Wolfman y Johns. Como siempre espero que les guste esta historia…aunque creo que seguramente no me perdonaran por este capitulo.

**Una cruel propuesta**

Redrum andaba sola, caminando por ese lugar tan oscuro. Es curioso, todavía recordaba cuando era una niña y le tenia miedo a la oscuridad, paradójicamente ahora le servia con total fidelidad. El lugar donde iba no le fue tan fácil de encontrar como hubiera deseado, pero llego a el a tiempo. El camino era algo peligroso, especialmente para aquel que nunca hubiera estado en ese lugar y caminaba completamente a ciegas. Tenia que andar con cuidado, pues la experiencia le había enseñado en incluso en lugares nunca pensados podría haber oculta una trampa.

Sus ojos ya estaban completamente acostumbrados a la oscuridad, sin embargo no se fiaba nunca en ellos, por lo menos no es su totalidad. Donde se encontraba era un sitio de malos recuerdos, llenos de sufrimiento, angustia y sacrificio. El mal estado del lugar solo podía indicar que lo que ocurrió ahí fue algo sumamente interesante. Se encuentra en su camino con unos cables, que casi la hacen tropezar. En su momento le ofrecieron una lámpara y no la acepto porque no la considero necesaria, aunque había momentos como ese en que la hubiera aceptado con gusto.

Luego de un rato encuentra lo que buscaba. Lo observa por un rato y se pregunta un rato como lo va a transportar a su destino. Debajo de su mascara se dibuja una sonrisa. Lo que estaba por venir sin duda seria sumamente divertido.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Star Fire miraba por la ventana. No importaba cuanto miraba, las nubes no se iban. Sin embargo parecía que ella era la única que lo notaba.

En los últimamente Star habia logrado sobrellevar mejor lo que estaba ocurriendo, gracias a los ratos que había pasado con Jessica, una chica que había conocido en un parque. Sus amigos ya habían llegado a conocerla y por alguna razón les cayo bien en cuanto la vieron. Incluso Raven, que aun actuaba un poco extraña, la había conocido, aunque solo comento que habían encontrado la versión humana de Star. El tiempo con su amiga hubiera sido mas placentero si no fuera por una noticia que les había llegado poco antes y que ahora causaba que los titanes no dejasen de pensar en lo que estaba pasando.

Todos se impresionaron con la noticia de hace un par de días, cuando se anuncio que Puppet Master había sido encontrado muerto y que llevaba semanas así y luego la confirmación de que Gun Shoot debía estar muerto, sin embargo Raven y Robin fueron los que se sorprendieron mas con la noticia. A pesar de que trataron de demostrar lo contraria, en el caso de Puppet Master era algo casi inobjetable. Hicieron sus propias pruebas y el resultado fue confirmado varias veces. Robin no habia dejado de poner ese gesto pensativo desde hace días, pero esta vez no pareció dejarse dominar por sus impulsos, Raven sin embargo no estaba tan bien. Hacia días que no se le veía meditar y parece que desde esa noche en que cayo dormida, no había vuelto a cerrar los parpados.

Star Fire se mantenía a lado de Robin. Con todo, se estaba controlando muy bien y parecía mantenerse enfocado, tratando de averiguar como habían hecho eso. Cyborg y el Chico Bestia en ese momento estaban jugando un videojuego, pero incluso lo hacían con menos entusiasmo.

- Deben de haber falsificado el cuerpo…pero aun así no entiendo como pudieron falsificar también el cuerpo – dijo en voz alta Robin

- Debe haber sido alguna falsificación muy buena – dijo Cyborg – todos los aparatos están de acuerdo que el cuerpo es el suyo

- Pero eso no es posible – le contesto el Chico Bestia – si lo vimos con la tal Redrum. Lo creería de Gun Shoot, no vimos su rostro la ultima vez y ni siquiera dijo pío cuando lo vimos, pero Puppet Master… simplemente no puede ser. Deberíamos decirlo…

- Buena idea Chico Bestia, demos aviso que están equivocados – Raven se mantuvo inexpresiva mientras decía esto, solo que con sus ojos de cansancio daba cierto miedo – digamos a todo el mundo que Puppet Master esta vivo y que no fue Slade con el que peleamos. Presentémonos sin ninguna prueba contundente mientras ellos tienen el cuerpo. Tal vez podamos mostrar la memoria de Cyborg pero de seguro se encargaran de demostrar que estamos fingiendo

- ¿Estas diciendo que no hagamos nada?

- Al contrario, debemos hacer algo pero con mucha cautela. Me temo que la policía no es confiable ahora.

Todos en la habitación asintieron menos el Chico Bestia.

- ¿Qué quieren decir con eso?

- Es fácil Bestita. Piénsalo, existe un cuerpo que a pesar de su aspecto se confirma como el de Puppet master, tienen tejido y sangre de cuando peleamos contra ellos en las calles y esas muestras dieron como positivas y luego están detalles como el cabello, los dientes, cosas por el estilo. A pesar de que ellos son desconocidos, se logro obtener mucha información de la nada. No es fácil falsificar ni obtener información como esa…

- A menos que tenga alguien dentro – termino de decir Star Fire.

Chico Bestia se dio cuenta de lo grave del asunto. Parecía que no era posible confiar en nadie en ese momento. De repente sonó la alarma. Todos vieron la pantalla, pero en ella solo había el anuncio de un correo.

- ¿Todo eso por un correo? – exclamo Chico Bestia – ¿Tiene un virus o que?

- Ni el virus mas poderoso puede hacer que la alarma se active de esa manera. En cuanto la abrió no había mas que un breve mensaje:

"Vean el juego"

De inmediato a todos les dio un escalofrío muy intenso.

Cyborg se punto frente a la pantalla y examino la computadora de los titanes. Por alguna razón, la computadora reacciono de esta manera al llegar este mensaje y debían tomarlo muy enserio, así que de inmediato sintonizaron el juego.

Luego de varios eventos catastróficos, muchos dentro del gobierno pensaron que con un juego de Futbol americano se podría llegar a levantar la moral. Por supuesto al principio la idea estuvo a punto de fracasar, pues a pesar de tratarse de un juego de las eliminatorias, pocos tenían deseos de ir a Jump City, mientras que sus propios habitantes no querían salir de sus casas. Pero el anuncio de la muerte de Puppet Master hizo que las ventas se dispararan y que el estadio al final se llenase. En ese momento estaban en medio tiempo, con el espectáculo de las porristas en pleno apogeo. Nada parecía extraño por el momento.

De repente se escucho un canto. No era ninguna canción de moda ni la artista estaba a la vista. No se sabia claramente de donde venia

Con te partirò  
Paesi che non ho mai  
veduto e vissuto con te  
adesso sì li vivrò  
Con te partirò  
su navi per mari  
che, io lo so  
no, no, non esistono più  
con te io li rivivrò  
Con te partirò  
su navi per mari  
che, io lo so  
no, no, non esistono più  
con te io li rivivrò  
Con te partirò  
Io con te

Antes que se terminase el canto, algo apareció en el escenario. Se trataba de un auto que parecía decorado para un carnaval, lleno de flores y otros decorados. El auto llevaba consigo una plataforma, también decorada, pero su contenido causo un shock entre los que lo vieron. En la plataforma habían tres personas, dos es los extremos y una en medio. Uno de ellos estaba vestido con una gabardina oscura y vestía lentes oscuros, mientras que el otro estaba vestido de forma bastante elegante. Cada uno de ellos tenia a su lado una enorme caja. Los que llegaron a verlos los reconocieron al instante como Puppet Master y Gun Shoot, que apenas acababan de anunciar que estaban muertos. El tercero solo había sido visto por los titanes. Vestida completamente de negro y con una capa oscura que en ese momento cubría todo su cuerpo, sostenía un micrófono en su mano y al terminar la canción, se escucho su voz mecánica por todo el escenario.

- ¡Señoras y señores¡Niños, niñas y todos los Malditos vagos que miran esto! – Dijo Redrum con un tono que parecía ser el de un maestro de ceremonias - El juego ha sido interrumpido para dar paso a un evento nunca antes visto. ¡Una toma de rehenes en vivo!

La escena que siguió a continuación fue impresionante. Decenas de hombres, todos vestidos de negros y con cascos negros aparecieron de la nada y se apoderaron del estadio. Los titanes y todos los que vieron eso quedaron perplejos por la rapidez y disciplina con que se llevo a cabo, raptando cerca de veinte mil personas con un número completamente inferior de hombres. A primera vista, era obvio que estaban sumamente armados, todos con armas de alto calibre y automáticas. Las cámaras parecían haber sido capturados por ellos también, pues ahora tomaban acercamientos muy claros y explícitos de estos cometiendo toda clase de actos salvajes y atropellos. Golpeaban, amenazaban e incluso disparaban, todo de una manera que a pesar de su salvajismo, parecía estar sumamente sincronizado.

- ¡Esperen! – Grito nuevamente Redrum – Esto es solo el inicio. ¿Qué puede ser mejor que una toma de rehenes en vivo? Pues que les parece la explosión de una bomba en vivo.

Todos se quedaron congelados, observando la pantalla. Al principio no hubo más que unas ligeras protestas de su parte pero nada mas, con el grito de miles de personas que inundaban su sala. Veían a los soldados del caos y a Redrum, disfrutando lo que hacian como si fuese un carnaval.

- Todos hemos oído estas terribles noticias en la pantalla o en los periódicos – continuo – y seguramente alguna vez, en su lado más sórdido, se preguntaron como seria ver eso en vivo. No lo hagan mas, pues la gran caja que esta junto al buen Gun Shoot tiene nada mas y nada menos que los explosivos suficientes para que nada salga vivo de aquí. Por supuesto, esto no tendría emoción si simplemente lo hago explotar, así que haré lo siguiente: Si lo titanes logran derrotarme a mi y a los que colaboran conmigo, les perdonare a todos la vida, y si no lo hacen o no se presentan… Bueno, creo que no tengo que explicarlo.

Gun Shoot en ese momento disparo al aire. Todos los espectadores que se encontraban ahí gritaron aterrados, cuando varios de los hombres que estaban en las gradas siguieron su ejemplo.

- Estamos hablando muy en serio – Continuo esta – si la policía o cualquier otra fuerza trata de acercarse nos encargaremos de matarlos a todos. Así que escuchen bien titanes, ahora lo único que deben hacer es vencernos y se acabara todo. Solo que les advierto, aquí, en este mismo lugar, puedo asegurarles que la muerte hará acto de aparición.

Pero los titanes no escucharon esto último. Robin habia dado la orden unos momentos antes y todos se encontraban en camino, dispuestos a enfrentarse de nuevo a los soldados del caos.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Como siempre, Gun Shoot no era un hombre bueno para usar su paciencia y se dedicaba a recorrer toda la cancha, mostrando su impaciencia a cualquiera que lo viese. Puppet Master en cambio prefería ver lo que tenia a su alrededor. Por primera vez en años, mas de doscientos soldados habían sido llamados y se encontraban como estatuas vigilando un escenario de rehenes. No se hubiera imaginado que Redrum haría algo parecido, después de todo no solía hacer esa clase de trabajos, se supone que esta era su área. Mientras escuchaba una melodía de violín, no podía menos que concluir que últimamente no todo salía como el hubiera creído apenas hace un año.

De los tres, Redrum era quien estaba mas tranquilo. Terminando de hablar, saco un violín que tenia guardado, se quito los guantes y se puso a tocar. Sus hermanos sabían muy bien de las habilidades de su hermana con el instrumento, pero las veces que la habían oído eran en realidad escasas. La melodía que tocaba era sumamente deprimente, con momentos de repentina energía. En realidad, fuera de Puppet Master, nadie estaba escuchando la canción. Los rehenes estaban aterrados para siquiera intentar oírla, los hombres que habían traído eran apenas capaces de entender algo de música y los que miraban la televisión de seguro no se tomaran la molestia de escucharla. Gun Shoot… El era todo un caso aparte, de lo único que podía estar seguro es que lo que oía no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo. No le importaba nada de esto, como siempre ella tocaba para si misma.

Un leve sonido la hace detenerse. Repentinamente se levanta de donde se encontraba y logra esquivar algo que pasó demasiado cerca de ella. Luego de asegurarse que su violín estaba intacto, voltea la vista para ver lo que tenia ante ella y no se sorprendió de ver que se trataba de uno de los Boomerangs de Robin.

- Este no es momento para que des un concierto.

Redrum solo lo miro un momento y comenzó a ponerse con calma sus guantes y prepararse a guardar su violín.

- Siempre es buen momento para algo de música. En especial esta pieza que compuse para ustedes. Esperaba que fuese su Réquiem.

Robin y el resto de los titanes habían entrado al centro del estadio, donde se encontraban casi todos secuestradores y los soldados del caos. Puppet Master y Gun Shoot estaban lado a lado de Redrum, quien a su vez parecía estarse preparando para dar inicio a una reunión formal.

- No tienes porque hacer esto, deja ir a todos. Esto es con nosotros.

- Te equivocas Robin, esto los involucra a ellos también. Ellos deben ver todo esto, ser testigos de que tan inútiles son los titanes.

Sin haber sido llamados, cerca de diez de los hombres que vinieron con ellos se pusieron detrás de los titanes. Ahora que los tenían se podía ver que el casco que tenían puesto era completamente de color negro y parecía haber sido diseñado con la forma de un animal salvaje. Su raje era de una sola pieza y era perceptible el hecho que estaban completamente armados.

- Robin, debemos tener cuidados con ellos – Dijo Raven – Estos no son muñecos. Son humanos, hombres de carne y hueso.

- ¿Estas segura? – En la voz de Robin había dudas – Pueden que sean mejor elaborados.

- No, son humanos. Puedo percibir sus pensamientos, los muñecos no piensan por su cuenta, y estos tienen pensamientos propios

- Las reglas son sencillas – continuo Redrum – Solo debes derrotarnos. Si lo logran, personalmente nos entregaremos, pero si nosotros ganamos, entonces no podré irme sin cobrarme algunas victimas. No se preocupen por el numero de contrincantes, solo los que estamos en la cancha vamos a pelear.

Ninguno entre los titanes podía evitar sentirse sumamente incómodos. Miraban alrededor y era imposible no ver a los miles de rehenes y a sus captores apuntándoles con un arma.

- Empecemos

Esa fue la señal de inicio. Apenas hubieron escuchado esto, los diez hombres se lanzaron contra los titanes, primero lanzando una ráfaga de disparos con armas que tenían ocultas, las cuales fueron esquivadas sin dificultad, para luego lanzarse con sus puños, dos por cada titán. Era cierto, no se comparaban para nada con los otros, pero si eran demasiado buenos. Robin fue el primero en percatarse de lo bien entrenados que estos estaban, ya que los dos con los que se enfrento le pusieron en jaque en muchas ocasiones. Chico Bestia y Cyborg tuvieron que pelear juntos, esquivando los ataques que estos daban, combinando ataques con sus puños y piernas con repentinas ráfagas de disparos y en donde fue necesario actuar con rudeza para poder calmarlos. La misma Star Fire se dio cuenta que incluso volando, estos podían alcanzar una gran altura saltando y en un momento de desesperación golpeo a uno de ellos y rompió en pedazos su casco. Estando en el suelo pudo ver el rostro y confirmo que eran humanos, puesto que se encontraban inconciente y tenia un fuerte moretón en el rostro. Raven fue quien tuvo menos dificultad, ya que en la primera oportunidad que tuvo, los paralizo con sus poderes y logro hacer que sus cabezas se estrellasen entre ellos con la fuerza suficiente para dejarlos inconscientes.

Mientras eso ocurría, Redrum simplemente no se movía. Ahí se encontraba ella de pie, mirando con atención como sus hombres eran derrotados por los titanes pero no le importo en lo mas mínimo. Si los titanes hubieran visto su rostro, se habrían percatado que detrás de su mascara, ella estaba sonriendo, incluso cuando cayo el ultimo de sus hombres.

- Si creías que nos derrotarías tan fácil, entonces nos estas subestimando.

- Robin, Robin, Robin… Por supuesto que esperaba los derrotaras. De hecho esto es algo muy especial para mí, pues quiero que me conozcan mejor y no solo como una asesina. A quienes derrotaron se les conoce simplemente como "soldados" y lleva años entrenar uno solo. Ese fue el primer paso que yo di, inicie como una simple soldado. Cuando un soldado demuestra mucho potencial, se le separa del resto y tiene un entrenamiento muy especial. Así nace un soldado del caos.

Robin no se percato el momento en que Gun Shoot se puso a su lado para encestarle un golpe en el rostro. Este retrocedió unos pasos, pero recupero su guardia. Al lado de Gun Shoot aparecieron tres figuras mas que eran su firme retrato y tras ellos estaba Puppet Master, vistiendo su armadura. Detrás de Robin, los titanes se pusieron en guardia y estaban listo para luchar.

El que parecía ser el Gun Shoot original esbozo una sonrisa y saco una Uzi que tenia oculta en su abrigo. Los titanes creyeron que este iba atacarlos pero en lugar de esto apunto hacia el público. Una mirada llena de horror apareció en sus rostros y esta se agrando cuando jalo el gatillo. Raven logro crear un muro para detener la mayoría de los disparos, pero no pudo evitar que algunas balas se impactasen demasiado cerca de algunos espectadores. Raven fue golpeada en ese momento con lo que parecía ser guijarros que eran lanzados por Puppet Master, seguramente solo para molestarle.

Gun Shoot y los muñecos con su forma se lanzaron al ataque al mismo tiempo. Desde un principio se pudo percibir que trataban de no acercarse a Raven, y que sus movimientos eran menos rápidos y precisos. De hecho ni siquiera parecía ser capaz de disfrutar la pelea como solía hacerlo antes. Sus movimientos parecían seguir una lógica, al igual que el de los muñecos.

En algún momento de la pelea, Cyborg golpeo directamente en el rostro a Gun Shoot y cuando cayó al suelo todos los muñecos se detuvieron poniéndose en posición de guardia.

- Ya no eres la sombra de lo que eras – Cyborg no podía evitar sentir cierta lastima al ver el cuerpo lastimado de Gun Shoot, que ahora parecía incapaz de recibir golpes como antes.

- Tal vez – Le respondio Gun Shoot – Pero mi hermano esta mejor que nunca.

Cyborg sintió entonces que algo agarraba su pierna y de forma muy violenta lo hizo caer al suelo. Al voltear la mirada pudo ver que de la tierra se había formado un brazo. Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, algo volvió a agarrarlo y lo arrastro un par de metros antes de lanzarlo por los aires. Al caer al suelo, sintió que nuevamente que era atrapado de nuevo y se percato que en esta ocasión se trataban de varias manos que lo estaban sosteniendo. Se percato que podía destruirla, pero de inmediato volvía otra a ocupar su lugar. Lo peor eran sin embargo los muñecos que de nuevo estaban peleando y estos si llegaban a dar golpes que realmente doliesen. Mientras trataba de evitar ambas distracciones se percato que todos estaban en la misma situación. El Chico Bestia había logrado evitar las manos al trasformarse en un elefante, pero estas se volvieron mas grandes y ahora podían mantenerlo cautivo, mientras que Star Fire trato de destruirlo desde el aire, pero entonces desde la tierra salían piedras que eran lanzadas con gran fuerza y que iban directamente hasta ella, en tanto que Robin ahora tenia a dos muñecos como adversarios y a las manos estorbándole en la pelea.

En tanto, Puppet Master se mantenía concentrado. Ya se le había dicho que el era mejor si no se entrometía en las peleas y dejaba que sus poderes se encargaran de todo el meollo. Se mantenía hincado y con una de sus manos en el suelo, manteniendo los ojos completamente abiertos en donde se encontraban, sin perder el mas mínimo detalle de lo que estaba ocurriendo, siguiendo las ordenes que le habían dado. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que faltaba alguien.

Entonces un fuerte golpe lo desconcentro completamente. Un poco mas de fuerza y de seguro lo hubiera dejado inconsciente. Apenas pudo enfocar su vista lo suficiente para ver como era golpeado de nuevo en la cabeza con el mismo objeto. Seguramente los muñecos estaban debilitando y su hermano tendría que enfocarse con la distracción. Enfoca finalmente su mirada y ante el estaba levitado Raven, manipulando un tubo.

- Como siempre, tú eres la cabeza en el ataque – Le dijo Raven – Tu caes y tu hermano quedara solo.

- Me temo que eso es verdad, pero hay algo que no debes olvidar: Cuando alguien destinado a ser soldado del caos demuestra un poder mas allá del que se espera entonces se le arrebata el titulo de soldado y se le da uno mayor. Se transforma en aquel que esta por encima de todos nosotros, se transforma en juez y verdugo, en una de las bases de nuestra organización. Quien ocupa ese puesto ahora se encuentra a tu lado y no se contenta.

Una patada derribo a Raven y se dio cuenta que efectivamente se trataba de Redrum. Con todas sus fuerzas lanzo el tubo que tenia a la mano en ese momento, directamente al rostro que tenia enfrente, pero para su horror se detuvo a mitad del camino. Por debajo de la mascara se podía transmitir la sonrisa de Redrum cuando el pedazo de metal se detuvo en el aire y quedo suspendido por el aire antes de caer por el suelo.

- No pierdas el tiempo hermano. Ve y sigue entreteniendo a los titanes mientras me encargo de nuestra amiguita.

Puppet Master no necesito que le repitieran esto, puesto que de inmediato se puso de pie y ocupo su lugar de nuevo, logrando que los muñecos volviesen a cobrar fuerza. Raven se quedo mirando un momento a Redrum. No portaba sus espadas pero en cambio ahora estaba mas fuertemente equipada con cuchillos que se encontraban en todo su cuerpo. En su manos también se dio cuenta que ahora parecía haber puesto una especie de mecanismo. Se daba una idea de que era, pero no tenia intención de averiguarlo. Con sus poderes hizo que la tierra cercana a ella se formase como un bloque y se estrellase contra ella. El bloque se deshizo sin siquiera tocarle. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para poder reaccionar por lo que veía, puesto que comenzó a atacar con sus poderes a diestra y siniestra.

En tanto, Redrum solo reflejaba esa sonrisa debajo de su mascara. No trataba de esquivar los ataques, simplemente se quedaba quieta y viendo como estos se deshacían antes de acercarse.

- Ya me aburriste

Redrum entonces comenzó su contraataque. Raven intento crear una protección o de transportarse a otro lugar, pero sus poderes no funcionaron y en ese lapso tan corto de tiempo se tuvo que dar cuenta que no contaba con ellos ahora. Esta recibió un puñetazo en el estomago, un golpe que sin duda no se acercaba en fuerza al que llego a recibir de Gun Shoot, pero tenia una diferencia fundamental, y era que su golpe ardía, como si lo hubiera hecho con algún objeto que ardiese a un punto que debía causar que este debiese estar humeando. Esta cayo de rodillas a causa del golpe para luego recibir un rodillazo en el rostro, igual de ardiente que el puño.

Este golpe la hizo caer al suelo pero llego a reaccionar, puesto que antes de caer tuvo trato de golpear la rodilla y lo logro. De no ser porque el estomago y el rostro le estaban ardiendo, entonces podría haber intentado un segundo y tercer golpe pero no pudo por mas que lo intentase. Esto no alegro para nada a Redrum quien de inmediato dio una nueva patada a Redrum si ninguna clase de piedad.

- Que decepción – En el tono de Redrum, a pesar del modulador de voz, se percibía ahora enojo, un gran enojo – no sabes cuanto me has decepcionado… ¡Ni cuanto te odio!

Redrum la golpeo de nuevo, ahora con más rudeza que nunca

- No tienes ni idea de la clase de poder que tienes, no tienes ni una maldita idea. Eres hija de Trigon, un poderoso demonio y ni siquiera eres capas de golpearme.

Raven apenas pudo esquivar una nueva patada, pero debido al dolor no logro moverse demasiado.

- En este momento te debes hacer muchas preguntas. ¿Por qué no puedo recuperarme¿Por qué sus golpes tienen este efecto en mí¿Por qué no puedo golpearle ni usar mis poderes en su presencia? Te responderé a tu duda con gusto: Porque yo soy superior a ti.

Tus poderes como sabrán vienen de Trigon, un gran demonio que hasta que tu llegaste merecía todo el respeto del mundo. Tu condición del semidemonio te pone en una alta jerarquía, o así debe ser. Yo en cambio soy de origen totalmente mortal, no tuve acceso a tus poderes como tu lo hiciste y mis poderes fueron totalmente adquiridos. ¿Qué nos diferencia? Que tu los desaprovechaste, todo ese poder se quedo desperdiciado, mientras que yo, tuve que entrenar para estar donde estoy. Claro admito, que mi poder vienen de un ser superior a tu padre.

Raven por un momento se quedo helada. Creía haber escuchado mal, pero luego se dio cuenta que efectivamente estaba hablando muy en serio.

- No sabes cuanto me esforcé – Continuo Redrum – pero al final lo logre. Tuve que desarrollar y visitar desagradable lugares para acercarme a lo que tú tienes de forma natural. Fue difícil, pero ahora estoy en una jerarquía mucho más alta que la tuya. Tus poderes no pueden tocarme ahora, no a menos que me superes y así como lo veo no hay oportunidad que eso ocurra. Ah, cuanta lastima me da esto, un ser mitad demonio que desaprovecha su potencial. No sabes cuanto hubiera dado por nacer con tus poderes.

Raven fue poniéndose de pie. En su expresión ahora había furia ante las palabras que acababa de escuchar.

- No tienes una maldita idea de lo que estas hablando… ¡Acaso quieres vivir sin la capacidad de expresar emociones¡¡ Acaso quieres renunciar a lo que te hace humana¡¡¡NO ERES MAS QUE UNA ESTUPIDA QUE NO SABE DE LO QUE HABLA!

Raven ahora había incrementado su tamaño de forma repentina, en cara ahora habían al cuatro ojos completamente rojos y su voz ahora parecía ser de un verdadero demonio. Su capa ahora rodeaba todo su cuerpo y debajo de esta salían una infinidad de tentáculos. Por todo el estadio se escucharon gritos de horror de los espectadores que estaban viendo esto y Raven creyó escuchar el grito de alguno de sus amigos diciéndole que se detuviera, pero para ese momento ya no tenia cabida en su cabeza para nada y en ese momento se lanzo contra Redrum.

- Idiota

Los tentáculos lograron atrapar su pierna, pero algo entonces fue invadida por un horrible dolor. El dolor que sentía le parecía que solo podría existir si hubiera tomado un pedazo de hierro ardiendo y no se detuvo ahí, puesto que la sensación subió todo su cuerpo. Todo su cuerpo fue rodeado por esa terrible sensación, ese terrible dolor que parecía quemar todo su cuerpo, antes de caer al suelo, de nuevo en su estado normal pero tan débil que parecía que apenas podía mantenerse conciente. Redrum se rodillo frente a ella, moviendo su cabeza de forma desaprobatoria.

- Deberías saber que un demonio de baja categoría no puede tocar a sus superiores. Es cierto, admito que soy humana pero estoy por encima de ti, todo gracias a un ser superior que me preparo.

Redrum saco uno de sus cuchillos y comenzó a moverlo sobre el rostro de Raven.

- Creo que tendré que obligarte a recordar esto por las malas.

Por un momento estuvo demasiado cerca de usar su cuchillo, pero entonces escucho un extraño sonido. En medio de todos los gritos que se podían escuchar por las gradas, uno de ellos parecía ser demasiado extraño. Luego lo reconoció como el tipo de sonido que hace un rinoceronte.

El golpe fue directamente sobre su contrincante y la lanzo varios metros. El Chico Bestia fue entonces a ver como se encontraba Raven y se dio cuenta que todavía estaba conciente pero no podía moverse.

- ¿Estas bien? – Toco su rostro y se dio cuenta que estaba ardiendo terriblemente aunque no parecía tener ninguna clase de herida - ¿Qué demonios te hizo?

- Solo le enseñe que no puede luchar contra mi – Redrum nuevamente estaba de pie, sin ninguna señal que indicase que fue golpeada – y creo que tu también necesitas aprender esa lección tan importante para la vida.

De forma apenas perceptibles saco un de sus cuchillos y lo avento directamente donde estaba el Chico Bestia. Este llego a transformarse en un Chita y esquivo el cuchillo para luego lanzarse sobre Redrum. Esta se dedico a esquivar los ataques que le lanzaba sin demasiada dificultad y por momentos podía escuchar las burlas de esta mientras lo hacia.

- He de admitir que tienes bríos, lastima que no te servirá de nada…

Fue interrumpida por un fuerte golpe en el estomago que la dejo en el suelo. Pudo recuperarse a tiempo, y como solía hacerlo, lo hizo entre burlas.

- Buen golpe, buen golpe. ¿De donde sacaste tanta energía¿Será que te irrita la idea de que sufra otra conocida tuya¿Te culpas de lo que le paso a la otra chica?

- ¡No se de lo que hablas! – El Chico Bestia estaba impactado pero no lo demostraba.

- Vamos, a nadie le es un secreto lo que paso con la chica rubia, ya ni me acuerdo su nombre. Trágico, debo admitir que es trágico, se unió a ustedes para que fueran servidos en bandeja de plata pero se arrepintió a ultima hora e incluso se transformo en piedra para salvar esta ciudad y sus alrededores. Triste, triste, casi como sacado de la televisión. Aquí entre no, me contarías porque nunca la han regresado a la normalidad.

- ¡CALLATE!

- No logro comprender porque no la han regresado a la normalidad. Debería ser sencillo para ustedes, pueden llamar alguien con la tecnología o con la magia pero la han dejado ahí, como una estatua. ¿Será para recordarla tal y como esta? Personalmente creo que están convencidos de que ella los traicionara de nuevo y prefieren verla de manera idealizada…

- ¡TE DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS!

El Chico Bestia se lanzo transformado en un gorila y dispuesto a hacerla callar. Se lanzo de frente, preparándose para el golpe mas fuerte que jamás hubiera dado en toda su vida. Lanzo su golpe y fallo, solamente por muy poco pero fallo al final de cuentas y fue entonces que un fuerte ardor se dio en su pecho.

Dio dos pasos y se percato que Redrum estaba frente a el y de su brazo sobresalía algo. No tardo en darse cuenta que lo tenia escondido debajo de su traje y que lo había usado contra el. La pequeña espada que tenia escondida debajo del brazo era sumamente afilada y se percato de ello al ver la profunda herida en su pecho y que ahora le estaba causando tanto dolor que regreso a la normalidad sin desearlo. Redrum en tanto solo reía, moviendo su brazo armado de forma que parecía ser juguetona.

- No deberías enojarte tanto, solo estaba jugando contigo, ya sabes, un pequeño comentario de esos que la gente simplemente se avienta al azar para romper el hielo. Es obvio que esa chica te gustaba. Y que no le harías cosas horribles como golpearla en el estomago, la cara y en el estomago de nuevo para hacerle ver su propia sangre.

Mientras decía esto último golpeaba en varias partes de su cuerpo y luego le abrió una segunda herida, creando una equis en su pecho. Ahora estaba tirado en el piso y el dolor que la herida le provoco no le dejaba moverse.

- De hecho, creo que la querías tanto que me parece justo que tengas un tatuaje de ella. Deja que yo te lo haga, soy muy buena para ello – Redrum fue acercando su espada del brazo hacia su rostro – No te muevas

Aunque parecía que estaba por cortar su rostro, esta se detuvo y dejo su brazo suspendido en el aire. De repente se hizo a un lado y dejo al Chico Bestia en el suelo. En ese momento, Star Fire había logrado librarse de los Puppet Master y los muñecos y había ido en ayuda de sus amigos. Redrum se percato de esto y fue a recibirla.

Star Fire comenzó lanzando sus Star Bolts y lanzando rayos por los ojos, los cuales fueron esquivados por su contrincante. Cuando esto fracaso, ella bajo para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo. Entre ambas se dio un intercambio de ataques, todos estos esquivados por su contraria con dificultad. Por un momento Redrum parecía haber puesto en jaque a Star cuando saco su segunda espada oculta de su otro brazo y la obligo a usar sus manos para detener su ataque. Entonces fue que vio los ojos de Star iluminarse con gran intensidad.

El ataque dio en el rostro de forma directa y dejo a Redrum por el suelo dado la fuerza con que fue efectuado. Redrum no grito ni expreso ninguna emoción, solo se levanto y cubriéndose uno de sus ojos. Star Fire Se lanzo de nuevo contra ella, pero esta todavía podía pelear y consiguió contraatacar. Star pudo ver los efectos de su ataque, que habían quemado su mascara y ahora podía ver muy ligeramente parte de su cabeza, específicamente su cabellera, la cual identifico como castaño.

- Me has dado un buen golpe – La voz de Redrum era distinta, causada por un ligero desperfecto en su aparato y que ahora le daba un tono femenino a la voz mecánica – Lastima que no puedo dejar que disfrutes esto.

Esta lanzo su ataque y dio una patada al rostro de Star, quien recupero rápidamente pero su adversaria no estaba a la vista. Fue algo sumamente rápido, ni siquiera ella pudo reaccionar a tiempo. Lo último que sintió fue el golpe en el cuello.

Star Fire cayo de frente al suelo. Redrum se quedo mirándola, con una expresión en sus ojos que parecían expresar lastima. En su mano sostenía uno de sus cuchillos, el cual había usado para golpear con el pomo de esta la parte de atrás de su cabeza y dejarla inconciente. Fue necesario un golpe muy fuerte pero a la vez lo suficientemente cuidadoso para no terminar abriendo su cabeza. Dejo de verla por un rato y fue caminando hasta donde había dejado al Chico Bestia, quien trato de transformarse en una pulga para escapar, pero fue atrapado sin problema.

- Que bueno que podemos seguir conversando, y como veras ya no debes temer por otra innecesaria y molesta interrupción – Ella lo hizo ver hasta donde estaban Robin y Cyborg y se dio cuenta que estos estaban en serios problemas. Los muñecos y Gun Shoot no solo atacaban con demasiada fiereza sino que en la mínima sensación de desventaja estos atacaban a los rehenes – Ahora, transfórmate de nuevo para charlas con mas comodidad.

Sin estar seguro porque, este obedeció. El dolor le causaba una horrible molestia y al transformase las heridas le hicieron sentir un horrible escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo. Volteo donde estaba Raven y se dio cuenta que todavía estaba conciente, pero esta estaba tirada y se retorcía constantemente a causa del dolor.

- Espero que entiendas esta situación: veras, se que no quieres que muera nadie y me temo que como va las cosas, tendré que hacer accionar la bomba y me temo que muchos morirán horriblemente. Nadie con tan buenos deseos como tu ha de querer tener eso en la conciencia, no a menos que quieras enloquecer y créeme que la conciencia es muy buena para causar la locura. Así que déjame proponerte un pequeño trato.

El Chico Bestia no estaba tan seguro de cómo habrá contestado por medio de su cuerpo pero seguramente y sin desearlo debió dar a entender alguna clase de interés puesto que esta continuo.

- Esto es todo lo que deseo: Sangre, un poco de miserable sangre. Solo necesito que me permitas derramar un poco de sangre, una pequeña herida, no más de cuatro centímetros y que la sangre que provoque toque mi rostro. Tal vez se oiga un poco extraño pero te garantizo que si me dejas derramar un poco se sangre, no accionare ninguna bomba. Te lo prometo.

No estaba seguro porque, pero parte de lo que le decía le parecía sumamente razonable. Tal vez era por la forma como lo decía o incluso porque realmente el estaba conciente de lo que esta le estaba diciendo. Hizo un movimiento con su cabeza de aceptación, al que Redrum reacciono con gran entusiasmo.

- Maravilloso, simplemente maravilloso. Será una verdadera lastima que tenga que pasar todo esto.

Sin ninguna clase de aviso Redrum comenzó a golpear con terrible maldad al Chico Bestia, todos estos parecían dirigidos al pecho y su estomago.

- Por cierto, me temo que olvide decirte una cosa. En efecto la herida que quiero hacer es pequeña, solo que quiero hacerla en un lugar especifico. Aquel que señala la equis que tienes en el pecho.

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando fue golpeado nuevamente. Redrum lo tomo de una pierna y comenzó a arrastrarlo hasta donde estaban la plataforma con la que esta habia entrado al campo y lo arrojo frente a una de las cajas. Trataba de transformarse pero no podía lograrlo, seguramente esas espadas que tenia en el brazo tenían otra sustancia en ellas. Esta se acerco a el y ahora tenia una de sus espadas en su mano y parecía lista para usarla.

**- **Sangre por sangre, diez mil vidas a cambio de una, un trato que sin duda aceptaras es fabuloso.

Redrum tomo su espada y con todas sus fuerzas atravesó su objetivo. El Chico Bestia había cerrado sus ojos y al no sentir nada los abrió de nuevo. Redrum estaba frente a el, sosteniendo su espada, la cual atravesó la caja que estaba frente a el. Cuando la saco, se dio cuenta que esta tenia rastros de sangre.

- Cuando te pregunte porque no habían logrado recuperar a Terra lo pregunte en serio – Mientras hablaba, Redrum acercaba la punta de su espada a su rostro – Si hubieran enfocado sus esfuerzos a esto lo habrían logrado. Realmente lo habrían logrado…

- ¿Qué…fue… lo que hiciste? – El Chico Bestia estaba agotado y el dolor del pecho se hacia cada vez mas fuerte. Redrum tomo un aparato que tenia en su cinturón y dio unas ordenes antes de contestarle.

- Lo que pactamos, un poco de sangre y dejar con vida a miles. Nunca dije en el cuerpo de quien y donde seria la herida – En ese momento el Chico Bestia sintió un dolor en el pecho aun mas fuete – Tal vez te sientas mal después y admito que suelo causar que la gente no piense cuidadosamente lo que elige, sobre todo cuando esta bajo el efecto de un ligero veneno, pero créeme hiciste lo correcto.

Redrum se alejo y dejo solo al Chico Bestia. Al verse solo decidió abrir la caja y con lo que tenia de fuerza en ese momento logro hacerlo. Robin y Cyborg apenas pudieron mantener controlada la situación, todo por los constantes golpes bajos de los soldados del caos, quienes atacaban a los espectadores y estos debían tratar de evitar que esto se transformase en una tragedia. Los mas de doscientos hombres que secuestraron el estadio se desvanecieron, exceptuando a los que quedaron inconcientes en el estadio.

Primero fueron a ver a Star Fire Y Raven. La primera seguía inconciente pero la segunda estuvo despierta toda la pelea, tumbada en el suelo. Fue Cyborg el primero en ver al Chico Bestia echado de rodillas mirando la caja frente a el. En cuanto se acerco suficiente para ver su contenido quedo completamente mudo, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros. Primero fue el dolor y luego la rabia, pero todos fueron afectados. Antes de eso, el Chico Bestia se quedo observando y comenzó a llorar impotente frente al cuerpo de Terra.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

- Fuiste demasiado severa

- No, solo he cumplido con lo que se me ha pedido

- Se perfectamente lo que te he pedido, pero no me sirve de nada si terminas dejando inútiles a los titanes. Por mas terribles o espectaculares que decidas hacer tus ataques, deber recordar que los quiero intactos físicamente y no quiero que los trates de hacer sufrir de esa manera tan innecesaria a menos que yo te lo ordene.

- ¿Dice eso por lo que hice con el Chico Bestia o es por Raven?

Hubo un momento de silencio entre ambo y los que estaban presentes no se atrevían a romperlo. Por un momento el de la mascara blanca observo cuidadosamente a Redrum quien mantenía la cabeza en posición cabizbaja.

- No debe preocuparse – Continúo Redrum – Nadie fue herido realmente de forma seria y estoy seguro que todos estarán listos a tiempo para continuar. La chica fue sacrificada como usted lo deseaba, además el despliegue de nuestras fuerzas, aunque algo excesivo tuvo los efectos deseados.

- Debo decir que ella tiene razón mi señor – Confirmo el Uroloki – nuestras fuentes confirman que hay una gran inquietud no solo en Jump City sino en todo el país. Al aparecer dos hombres en extremo peligrosos que se daban por muertos se ha perdido mucha fe por las autoridades, el despliegue de doscientos hombres ha demostrado que nuestras fuerzas son un ejército y ha activado la alarma en todo el país, pues creen que estos ataques se libraran en todo el país y posiblemente el mundo. Ni que decir de la derrota de los titanes en televisión nacional, no solo los han humillado sino que estan perdiendo la confianza de toda la ciudad a causa del miedo. Tal vez fue extremo pero el resultado fue completamente positivo para nosotros, puesto que el miedo ha rodeado toda la ciudad. Si no fuera porque lo tenemos a usted nos preocuparía que personas ajenas del escenario entraran pero gracias a…

El Uroloki callo al ver al de la mascara blanca. Nunca expresaba sentimiento alguno y cuando lo hacia era de forma imperceptible, ni siquiera su mascara llegaba a mostrar algo que se le pueda llamar sentimiento, pero no era necesario pues es fácil sentir cuando su señor se pone furioso y cuando es aconsejable cerrar la boca. Fue necesario un simple movimiento en sus manos para saber que la conversación había terminado y todos los presentes, incluyendo el mismo Uroloki se retiro de la habitación, todos menos Redrum que se quedo quieta y volviendo a mirar de forma firme a su líder como solía hacerlo.

El Uroloki fue el ultimo en salir y quien cerro la puerta. No se fue hasta que comenzó a escuchar sonidos detrás de esta. Le hubiera gustado saber de que estaban hablando, pues ser uno de los hombres mas poderosos del concilio nunca significo que conociese todos los secretos y en ese momento se desarrollaba uno mas. Cuando escucho música de violín detrás de la puerta se dio cuenta que no valía la pena seguir escuchando. Se dio la vuelta y se alejo, meditando un poco sobre las cosas que sabia que estaban muy cerca de ocurrir.

* * *

**El palabrerio de Ulick **

Después de terminar este episodio no me siento con ánimos de hacer muchos comentarios. Este fue un capitulo muy difícil de escribir por las cosas que ocurren aquí. Lo de Terra no fue para nada agradable, de hecho me desanimo mucho, pero aunque lo intente no pude evitarlo. Solo espero que esto no termine causando que me quede sin lectores.

Espero que la historia siga siendo de su agrado y que todavía estén dispuestos a seguir con la historia. Por ahora les dejo con la historia extra y agradezco a todo el que me esta leyendo. Recuerden, cualquier recomendación o comentario que me quieran dar, incluyendo quejas y comentarios de enojo o tal vez alguna felicitación, pueden mandarme un Review.

Hasta el próximo capitulo.

Antes que se me olvide, la canción es un fragmento de la canción de Andre Bocelli "Con te Partiro"

**Historia Extra**

Arthur Collins no dejaba de maldecir para sus adentros mientras subía las escaleras. Ese día el ascensor estaba descompuesto y tenía que subir los nueve malditos pisos de ese maldito hotel de mala muerte. Ese maldito de Laurence, con todo el dinero del mundo, se le ocurre hospedarse en el hotel más viejo que podía existir. Estupido Laurence, estoy harto de que hagas esto, eso era lo que se decía mientras descansaba entre piso y piso.

Laurence Manning, un fotógrafo excepcional y un viejo amigo. Ambos se conocían desde su infancia, y aunque no tenían mucho en común, siempre han sido casi inseparables. Laurence siempre fue un artista, ya sea con la pintura o con la fotografía, la cual fue la que le dio la fama. Arthur también era un visionario, no como artista sino para reconocer a quienes serian grandes artistas, por lo que en su momento hipoteco su casa para ayudar a su amigo en su carrera. A la larga, ambos se volverían ricos y afamados, uno como un artista respetado por su retrato del ser humano, mientras que el otro lo haría como un agente artístico.

Sin embargo, con el tiempo las cosas se pusieron frías entre ambos. Manning, como casi todo el mundo sabia, era un amante del ocultismo y de los viajes a lugares exóticos. En ocasiones se iba sin dar aviso y no regresaba hasta incluso pasado un año. No le gustaba dar cuentas de su trabajo y se metía en múltiples problemas que Collins debía reparar. Y luego vinieron las fotografías Oscuras, como algunos las llamaban, aunque Collins las consideraba mas bien Grotescas. Era cierto, eran muy buenas fotografías, pero causaban que el estomago se revolviera al verlas y solo causaban problemas, como las constantes amenazas de países cuyos nombres ni siquiera podía pronuncias y los juicios internacionales en donde las usaban de pruebas para crímenes de guerra, y que por cierto tanto el como Manning debía asistir por ser los que las dieron a conocer. Lo peor no era eso, sino lo que el público desconocía por pura suerte: Manning estaba volviéndose loco.

Solo el se dio cuenta en su momento. Su comportamiento se hacia mas y mas erratico y se encerraba por varios días. Luego vinieron las alucinaciones y el comportamiento violento. Solo Collins podía acercársele, de hecho Manning ahora solo hablaba con el. Luego de desaparecer una semana, Laurence lo llamo a su casa suplicándole ayuda. Ahora ahí estaba, subiendo las escaleras de ese hotel lleno de cucarachas y pensando como ayudarle.

Se tomo un rato para encontrar su habitación, la cual curiosamente era la que tenia la puerta mas repugnante. Le basto un empujón para abrirla, no sabia si porque estaba abierta o porque el picaporte ya no servia. Un olor repugnante llego directamente a su nariz e incluso sus ojos lloraron por el hedor. Este maldito edificio debería ser derribado ya mismo. Asomo su mirada y se dio cuenta que sin duda su amigo había estado ahí dentro. No había pared en todo el cuarto que no hubiera sido pintado con un montón de dibujos y garabatos, todos cortesía de sus constantes viajes por el mundo. Se adentro de la habitación y escucho un grito de un hombre desesperado gritando incoherencias

- ¡HUSHASTAS MAZERTATUS MAHYARYA¡YAMERLATUS MAZERTATUS LEGIUS ERTAS PRABINTACULASH NATIR!

El que gritaba tenía la apariencia de estar muy enfermo. Estaba muy pálido, su cabello se había caído y tenía una mala imitación de barba. Al principio grito completamente decidido pero al ver a Collins, su expresión cambio al de un hombre derrotado, cansado, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. Cayó a los pies de su amigo y comenzó a llorar.

- Gracias a dios, viniste a buscarme.

- ¿Acaso dudaste que lo haría? – le respondió con tono paternal, completamente asombrado del horrible estado de su amigo - ¿Qué te paso?

- Lo lamento, lamento haberme ido… pero debía esconderme. Creí que aquí estaría a salvo. Pero ya se que no es cierto, no estoy a salvo en ninguna parte. Me persiguen, me persiguen y quieren que haga algo horrible….terriblemente horrible.

- Por favor, tranquilízate y explícame que ocurre.

- Son las fotos… las fotos. Se cuanto las odiabas pero debía tomarlas. Por años busque, por todo el mundo busque y dios es mi testigo, un lugar donde pudiera encontrar conocimiento realmente antiguo… y lo hice… ¡lo hice!... fue en Asia, aunque no era un conocimiento oriental, sino que esta en todo el mundo… ¡Están en todas partes!... pero no me importaba eso entonces, solo quería conocimiento.

Laurence estaba poniendose errático. Cada vez balbuceaba mas, y su manos y piernas temblaban.

- Me pusieron condiciones… esas fotos… ellos querían que tomara fotografías, todas las que pudiera… pero las temas… Si a ti te molestaban… ¡Las odiaba¡Odio esas malditas fotos, pero era tan buena la recompensa. Solo que ahora… me piden que tome unas ultimas fotos, el tema… dios, es horrible. Solo tome unas cuantas y las tire a la basura… ¡Y ese maldito llego!

- Cálmate por favor, solo explícame que fotos y de quien hablas.

- ¡El de la mascara blanca¡De el hablo! Vino acompañado, El, su hija y el que esta a su derecha… Me amenazaron con represalias si no las tomaba todas y si no las exhibía pero no puedo… son tan horribles. Desde hace una semana que huyo de ellos, estudiando lo poco que se de su lengua, llenando de amuletos el lugar, pero se que estoy perdido…no logro aprender la lengua, estoy perdido… me va a matar. Por favor, necesito que me lleves a un lugar donde pueda estar a salvo.

Mientras que escuchaba eso, a Collins le era obvio lo que ocurría. Finalmente se había vuelto un esquizofrénico y necesitaba de ayuda urgente. Sabia que debía de hacer. Pero era tan difícil de hacer.

- Te ayudare, como siempre te ayudare. Solo necesito que me dejes inyectarte algo. Algo me dice que con esta porquería de lugar, la posibilidad de que te hayas enterrado con un clavo o algo es muy alta. No te preocupes, se de un lugar remoto donde te puedes ocultar. Luego de unos meses se que te dejaran en paz y podrás volver a casa para que cenes con mi familia. ¿Recuerdas eso¿el estofado que prepara Joan?

- S-si… Lo recuerdo

- Pues muy pronto volverá a ocurrir, solo debes dejar de ver a tipos con mascaras blancas.

- ¡CREES QUE ESTO ES UNA MALDITA BROMA! – Grito enloquecido - ¡ESTAN LISTOS PARA DESTRUINOS A TODOS¡YA HAN LO ENCONTRADO, LA LLAVE HA SIDO ENCONTRADA Y MUY PRONTO LA USARAN¡HA LLEGADO NUESTRO FIN, NO NOS QUEDA MAS QUE UNO O DOS AÑOS! NOS ACABARAN A TODOS!

-¡CALMATE MALDICION! – Al gritar esto le enterró la aguja en el brazo – ¡es una maldita alucinación¿No será que consumes drogas¡porque es lo único que falta! Me estas arruinando la vida, para tu información, de no ser por mi familia me habrías arrastrado a tu maldita locura.

Manning no contesto. Con todo, era sumamente dócil e inyectarle no causo ninguna dificultad, lo que realmente fue difícil fue llevarlo a la limosina. Se dio cuenta lo realmente mal que estaba Manning pero no podía llevarlo al hospital, por lo menos no todavía. Se vería muy mal, la última vez que paso eso fue por un actor con sobredosis de drogas. Debían hacer que se disimulara lo más posible. Como sea, decidió regresarlo a su casa y regresaría en la mañana. De seguro ya habría pasado el efecto del calmante pero con lo débil que se veía no saldría huyendo. Meterlo a casa fue igual de difícil que bajarlo por el hotel pero logro llevarlo a la habitación con ayuda de su chofer. Al día siguiente volvería y se encargaría de el. De una u otra manera se encargaría de que se recuperase lo más pronto posible.

Arthur Collins, agente de arte, viejo amigo de Laurence Manning, el fotógrafo del horror, yacía sentado en un sillón llorando. Había ido en la mañana con el propósito de llevar a su amigo a un centro que le garantizo confidencialidad y cuando entro a su habitación, encontró una escena tan horrible como las fotografías de su amigo.

Por casi tres horas tuvo que contestar una infinidad de interrogatorios y ver que el cuerpo de su querido amigo fuese retirado. De no ser por su reputación habría sido llevado a la estación pero le tomaron la palabra. De todas maneras no había mucho que investigar, sin duda esto se trataba de un suicidio, el más horrible suicidio que haya visto.

Collins no podía evitar recordar el horrible rostro lleno de dolor que encontró, el escenario que le rodeaba, todo lo que vio y que casi lo hizo vomitar. Estaba sentado en una de las sillas cuando encontró una vieja caja de zapatos. Le llamo la atención que nadie se tomase la molestia de investigarla por lo que concluyo que no debía ser nada importante. La tomo entre sus manos y al abrirla su corazón casi se paralizo. En ella se encontraban tres de las fotografías mas horribles que haya visto en toda su vida y una nota que tenia escrita una dirección y debajo de esta la palabra Infierno.

Reconoció el lugar como una bodega, por lo que se imagino que debían haber mas imágenes en ella. Toda la semana que siguió se dedico a reflexionar sobre lo que había ocurrido. Unos meses atrás había sido constantemente presionado para saber si Manning estaba preparando una nueva exposición y ahora que estaba muerto, el mismo hombre se dedico a llamar de forma mas seguida que nunca. Al principio no quería pensar en ello, pero las constantes presiones lo hicieron considerar rescatar las últimas obras que este llego a tomar. La idea era desagradable, puesto que se trataban de las fotografías mas repugnantes que hubiese visto en su vida. Luego estuvo la cuestión de si venderlas al hombre al hombre que le llamaba todos los días.

- Al diablo – Dijo finalmente después de casi tres semanas de la muerte de su amigo – Las pondré en subasta. Si el imbécil de Titus quiere esas fotografías que las compre como todos los demás.


	13. Superación

Los jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen y no me pertenecerán nunca. De lo contrario pondría a Wolfman y Johns a contarme cuentos para dormir mientras Gail Simone me cuenta chistes… Ok, eso si sonó extraño, solo recalquemos que le pertenecen a DC comics y que no gano ni un centavo por esto.

**Superación **

Han pasado cuatro días. En ese periodo de tiempo se vieron y oyeron muchas cosas en Jump City, ninguna de ellas agradable. En una serie de movimientos sin precedentes, diversas oficinas de gobierno, especialmente relacionadas con las de policía y justicia, sufrieron una serie de cambios y despidos masivos, iniciando arrestos a quienes hace unos días eran personas de gran poder por falsificación de pruebas. El pánico estaba rodeando a la ciudad después de que en televisión nacional se transmitiera el secuestro de miles de personas y en donde los héroes de la ciudad fueron humillados y la policía se quedo como espectadora. Como respuesta, se dio inicio a una cacería humana, donde miles fueron arrestados al azar y las calles se estaban volviendo una zona de guerra. Robin en ese momento estaba bastante consiente de que eso estaba pasando y que para evitar que empeorase debía encontrar la solución.

Para llegar a donde estaba tuvo que pedir algunos favores. Es cierto que podría entrar haber entrado sin permiso pero quería evitar la menor cantidad de problemas posibles. La prisión de Jump City se ha tambaleado mucho últimamente y cualquier cosa que llamase su atención solo pondría a la gente mucho más nerviosa. Convencer al director de la prisión no fue algo tan difícil, pues el verdadero reto era el que estaba a punto de venir, tal y como todos le aseguraron desde un principio. A pesar que por lo que se le dijo, esperaba que la ayuda de Raven le respondiese dudas de las que nadie tenia respuesta.

Robin y Raven llegaron a una de las celdas que querían visitar. El guardia en turno les abrió la puerta pasaron uno detrás del otro y vieron a la persona que querían interrogar. No tenia nombre ni algo que lo identificase. Sus manos habían sido alteradas y no tenia ninguna marca característica en todo su cuerpo, exceptuando tal vez el que no tuviese ni un rastro de vello en todo su cuerpo. Sentado en medio de su celda de una forma tan rígida que parecía una estatua, era simplemente conocido como el preso 235643423 antes que fuese llevado a una prisión federal. Se trataba de uno de los hombres implicados en la toma masiva de rehenes y que había sido encontrado inconsciente después de ser golpeado por Star Fire.

Robin no se tomo la molestia de preguntarle nada. Había visto el reporte medico y no valía la pena así que dejo que Raven se hiciera cargo. La titán puso su mano sobre la cabeza del hombre desconocido y comenzó a indagar en su mente. No fueron hasta que pasaron al menos diez minutos que la chica concluyo que no valía la pena continuar.

* * *

Un incomodo silencia había inundado la torre de los titanes los últimos días, especialmente después que se llevo a cabo el funeral. Había sido uno considerablemente sencillo pero sumamente conmovedor. Desde ese momento, el Chico Bestia se había negado a salir de la que era la habitación de Terra. Los demás decidieron no molestarle y decidieron hacer una búsqueda mas exhaustiva que nunca pero con los acontecimientos que se llevaban a cabo en la ciudad era sumamente difícil continuar. Incluso llegaron a escuchar rumores sobre el declararlos culpables por el comportamiento tan violento que los soldados del caos. Estos lo ignoraban, simplemente seguían investigando.

En ese momento Star estaba sentada en el sillón. No quería comentar que sus poderes últimamente estaban siendo afectados por la tristeza que le estaba rodeando ante los sucesos que llego a presenciar. Con todo, había logrado el intento de ser de ayuda explorando por algunos sitios desde al aire, mientras que Cyborg trataba de examinar una de las pocas pistas que existían, tratando de verificar si las huellas que dejaron pertenecían a una marca de zapatos que pudiesen rastrear.

- Nada…Otra vez nada

Cybor se sentó en el sillón mas cercano. Se dio cuenta que Star estaba cansada, mucho mas que el. En los últimos días la torre estaba en un estado bastante deprimente, especialmente después del funeral. Ella había intentado alegrar al Chico Bestia pero solo había terminado por deprimirse ella misma. Verla triste es una de las cosas mas deprimentes que pueden existir. La mayor parte del tiempo era ella la mas optimista y alegre dentro de la torre, pero hoy era todo lo contrario de lo que se suele ver en ella.

La puerta se abrió detrás de ellos y por ella cruzo Robin y Raven. Los titanes que estaban dentro de la habitación reaccionaron rápidamente para hablar con ellos. Necesitaban saber como les había ido.

- Por favor díganme que descubrieron algo – Cyborg no podía ocultar su excitación – Debieron encontrar algo

- Ellos… ¿Dijeron algo?

Al Principio la voz de Star Fire mostraba alguna señal de esperanza pero esta desapareció al ver el rostro de los recién llegados.

- ¿Tan mal les fue?

- Decir que nos fue mal es demasiado simple para describirlo – dijo secamente Raven mientras caminaba al sillón

- Pero no pudo se una perdida total de tiempo – Cyborg se mostraba convencido de esto – debieron averiguar algo, cualquier cosa. Las huellas, alguna información de su paradero o la identidad de alguno de ellos, algo que podamos investigar.

- No había nada de eso, nada que podamos investigar - Respondió rápidamente Robin. Pero antes de seguir titubeo un rato – no hay forma de interrogarlos. No existen registros de ellos, por lo menos no en América…y de todas maneras no hay forma de interrogarle.

- Vamos, siempre existe la for…

- No tienen lengua.

Star Fire no pudo evitar un sobresalto mientras que Cyborg mostraba sus ojos sorprendidos ante lo que dijo Raven desde donde estaba. Es cierto que Raven siempre había sido fría pero últimamente lo estaba siendo de una forma que realmente causaba mucho malestar.

- Fueron removidas quirúrgicamente desde hace años – continuo Robin – pero eso no es lo extraño. Al parecer también están ciegos y sordos.

- ¡Eso no es posible! – Dijo Star Fire sobresaltada – nosotros peleamos con ellos apenas unos días. Ellos debieron hacerse algo para…

- Se les ha vigilado día y noche… solo se han quedado sentados viendo al vacío. Uno de ellos parece estar ciego desde hace casi una década. No se como pelearon contra nosotros, pero seguramente esa maldita de Redrum quería burlarse de nosotros y por ellos los abandono ahí.

Por un momento hubo silencio, hasta que Cyborg continuó. No quería perder completamente la esperanza.

- Pero Raven debió intentar leer su mente. Seguramente lograrían encontrar algo.

- Si… leí sus mentes. Ninguna tenía información que nos ayudase. Sus mentes o eran oscuridad o fuego… y uno que otro amenazaba con matarme en tres lenguas distintas pero nada mas. Nada que podamos utilizar.

Cyborg se quedo en silencio. Al parecer era innecesario insistir en el tema. Si iban a continuar investigando tendrían que buscar pistas en otra parte. Tal vez investigando podrían encontrar alguien de pelo castaño con las características que Star Fire describió en Redrum. No era mucho, pero sin duda era mejor que nada.

- Muy bien, tendré que investigar un poco más. Por ahora Robin, convendría que descansaras un poco. Tú y Star Fire se han esforzado demasiado y no quiero ver que Redrum y los demás atacasen y que el cansancio los haga incapaces de reaccionar como deberían.

- Buena idea – Dijo Raven levantándose del sillón – necesito meditar un poco y luego recuperar energías. No fue nada agradable entrar en esas mentes y necesito despejarme un poco.

Raven se alejo como si nada, dirigiéndose directamente al techo ante la mirada sorprendida de sus compañeros. Nadie la interrumpió. Sabían que no le gustaba meterse demasiado tiempo en las mentes de los criminales. No solían ser imágenes agradables según sabían.

- ¿Cómo sigue el Chico Bestia?

La pregunta de Robin incomodo un poco. Sabían que tarde o temprano el haría esa pregunta pero hubieran esperado tener algo positivo que decirles.

- Bestia no ha querido salir de esa habitación todavía. Me temo que esta demasiado deprimido para intentar salir.

- Tarde o temprano tiene que hacerlo. Una perdida nunca es fácil, especialmente cuando esta se da frente a los ojos de uno, pero tiene que superarlo tarde o temprano.

Star fire miro un momento a Robin. Sabia que no tenia malas intenciones. El sabia lo que es tener una perdida pero últimamente había perdido el tacto para esas cosas. Estaba sumamente cansado y el tener en la cabeza a esos soldados del caos le llenaba la mente de toda clase de preocupaciones.

- Hey – dijo de repente Cyborg – ¿que esta haciendo ella aquí?

Tanto Star como Robin voltearon alarmados a la pantalla, temerosos que se tratase de un intento de atacar. Lo que vieron fue algo muy distinto, pues se trataba de un bote que estaba dejando un ocupante. Se trataba de una chica que al parecer estaba hablando de forma animada con su conductor. Fue fácil reconocerla por su peinado y por esa vieja y horrible mochila que cargaba.

- ¿Jessica? – dijo Robin sorprendido – ¿Por qué ha venido aquí? Al menos las ultimas veces tu la trajiste.

- oopps… olvide que la había invitado a venir – dijo Star algo avergonzada – fue la semana pasada. Ella tenía que irse unos días y quería que cuando regresase… fuéramos de compras.

- Este no es un buen momento para eso Star – el tono de Robin era demasiado seco para el gusto de Star – me temo que tendrás que regresarla a su casa lo mas pronto posible.

Star solo asintió con la cabeza. No era un buen momento para salir a divertirse. No con un amigo deprimido y en medio de una cacería contra unos asesinos que quien sabe donde están o que planean. Lo que sea, seguramente seria algo peligroso y sumamente cruel. Ese es el estilo que manejan ahora: Pagan un alto precio por cada pelea.

Salio rápidamente de la torre. Fue directamente donde había desembarcado Jessica. Aunque había venido con anterioridad, ella no se atrevía avanzar sin tener a Star fire cerca. Los dispositivos de seguridad, esa era la excusa que decía todo el tiempo. Estaba convencida que accionaría algo. Estaba convencida que así de grande era su mala suerte.

Cuando la tuvo a la vista se dio cuenta que la lancha se había ido y que su amiga no tenia para nada su acostumbrado rostro risueño. Apenas la avisto y corrió para abrazarla. En cuanto la tuvo cerca se dio cuenta que tenia una banda negra en el brazo.

- Me entere lo de tu amiga… lo lamento, lo lamento mucho.

Star se sorprendió mucho de la reacción que esta tenía. No creía que se conociesen y sin embargo también ella se sentía sumamente deprimida por el asunto.

- Perdón si te incomodo. Soy algo sensible con las muertes… no importa lo que ocurra, siempre me termina afectando igual. Por culpa de eso no puedo ver películas con finales tristes.

Star fire la miro. Efectivamente, ella se mostraba sinceramente afectada. Era curioso, ella estaba tan afectada como todos en la torre.

- No te preocupes… todos estamos bien. Bueno casi todos.

Se callo al instante. Seguía sin entender porque tenía tanta confianza en ella. Sabia que no debía hacerlo, después de todo apenas y la conocía.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Es el Chico Bestia… no lo ha tomado tan bien como quisiéramos.

- Le dolió demasiado… ¿No es así?

Star fire decidió que debía ser cortante. De lo contrario terminaría estando un largo rato con ella.

- Me temo que no es un buen momento…

- No te preocupes. Lo entiendo perfectamente… solo que… ¿podría quedarme al menos unos treinta minutos… le dije al señor de la lancha que me recogiera en media hora… para ser honesta, creía que se tardarían un buen rato en hacerme caso.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Bueno, es que… cielos, creo que me puse una soga al cuello… con lo que ha estado pasando llegue a pensar que mi presencia no les llamaría la atención y que tendría que accionar una alarma… estuve a punto de hacerlo… ahora que lo pienso estaba a punto de hacer demasiado solo para mostrar mi pésame.

- Por supuesto, no tenias que pensar en hacer nada de eso

Se dio cuenta que no podía evitar sonreír con ella. Decidió dejarle entrar un momento. Solo en los primeros pisos, y mantenerla alejada de Robin. El estaba ocupado por el momento y con que le hiciese algo de compañía no le causaría problema a nadie.

- ¿No quieres beber algo?

- Mas de lo que crees. Es amable pero la definición de bebida de quien me trajo es cerveza fría.

Star fire no lo entendió. Apenas y sabía lo que era una cerveza, lo único que sabia era que sus amigos le habían dicho que se alejara lo mas posible de ellas.

La llevo al interior de la torre y le dijo que le esperase ahí por un momento. Para llegar a donde se encontraban las bebidas tenia que ir donde se encontraba Robin. Se dio cuenta que Jessica miraba por todas direcciones pero no le llamo demasiado su atención. Solo esperaba que Robin estuviese esperando.

- Star Fire, que bueno que llegaste – Robin estaba sumamente emocionado – Cyborg finalmente encontró algo.

Robin la llevo hasta donde se encontraba la computadora y le mostró lo que parecía ser un simple cabello. No fue demasiado difícil imaginar el porque el estaba tan emocionado.

- ¿Es el cabello de…

- Estamos casi totalmente seguros que si – Cyborg se mostraba completamente seguro de lo que decía – Se trata de un cabello de Redrum.

Star fire recordó la pelea. Hubo un momento en que llego a golpearle en su rostro y logro romper parte de su mascara y poner al descubierto parte de sus cabellos. Ese debió ser el momento en que este se desprendió.

- ¿Pero como pueden estar seguros que es de ella? Podría haber muchos cabellos ahí.

- Créeme, no fue fácil encontrarlo y lo hemos analizado con mucho cuidado. No pertenece a nadie que fuese al lugar con regularidad, además que lo hayamos cerca de donde la golpeaste. Tomando en cuenta que esta pintado de castaño, puedo asegurarte que se trata de ella.

- ¿Pintado de castaño?

- Si, es lo único que hemos detectado al instante de ella. Sea quien sea suele pintarse con regularidad el cabello de distintos colores.

- Y gracias a los avances de la moda, eso se volvió tan sencillo y cotidiano que existen tintes que funcionan en menos de media hora – Cyborg decía esto con cierto tono sarcástico - Por lo pronto, olvidemos eso de encontrarla por su cabello, lo cual ya era de por si casi imposible.

- Por ahora – continúo Robin - estamos sacando muestras de ADN y unos cuantos análisis más. A partir de ahora tendremos mayores posibilidades de atraparla. Solo necesitamos que cometa un error y estará en nuestras manos.

Star Fire no estaba tan optimista. Tal vez por la emoción del descubrimiento ellos no se dieron cuenta, pero le llamaba la atención haber encontrado un dato de este tipo con Redrum. Los análisis de ADN podrían ser una arma impresionante siempre y cuando el que buscan no tenga una forma de evadirla.

- Por cierto¿Cómo se encuentra tu amiga?

- ¿Eeh?

- Jessica¿Cómo se encuentra?

- Ah si – Star no se esperaba que Robin le preguntase algo como esto – Se encuentra bastante bien.

- Espero que haya entendido que debemos ocuparnos de cosas demasiado importantes y que no podemos distraernos.

- No te preocupes, ella lo entendió, de hecho ella insistió que la llevase al puerto lo mas pronto posible.

Al principio Robin parecía mostrarse satisfecho con lo que le dijo. Sin embargo esto duro demasiado poco.

- Sabes Star, ahora que lo pienso tardaste muy poco en llevarla al otro lado.

- Vaya, no me di cuenta.

En ese momento se activo una da las cámaras de la torre. En esta se veía a Jessica caminando por uno de los pasillos y tratando de mantenerse a escondidas de la cámara. No lo hacia muy bien.

- Se suponía que la llevarías al puerto para que nos enfocáramos en investigar esto.

- Es que ella nunca molesta a nadie… y se suponía que no se movería mientras le llevaba algo para beber.

Mientras tanto, el Chico Bestia transformado en un perro se encontraba recostado en la que era la cama de Terra. Por mucho tiempo la habían dejado tal y como estaba, esperando que ella algún día volviese a ocuparla. Eso no ocurriría después de todo.

Un ruido afuera le llamo la atención. Se transformo al instante. Seguramente era uno de sus amigos tratando de animarlo de nuevo.

- Ya les dije que quería estar solo.

La puerta se abrió de repente y se cerró igual de rápido cuando la persona que escucho afuera entro tan rápido que parecía que estaba huyendo. Se trataba de la amiga de Star Fire, la que últimamente había estado invitando a venir.

- Ojala no me haya visto Robin – A Jessica le faltaba el aire en ese momento – Es demasiado gruñón

- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? – pregunto el Chico Bestia consternado.

- Evitando que me vean las cámaras de vigilancia y que Robin sepa de mi presencia. La verdad no se a cual de las dos me causa mas nerviosismo.

- Lo que quiero decir es que estas haciendo aquí adentro.

- Ah… en realidad quería hablar contigo un momento.

- No tengo nada de que hablar.

- Yo creo que si… después de lo que vi en televisión, creo que necesitas hablar.

El Chico Bestia se quedo un momento en silencio. Le causaba mucho malestar saber que la muerte de su amiga había sido Transmitida en vivo en quien sabe cuantos hogares. El y Terra, transmitido en vivo, uno muriendo y el otro llorando.

- Por favor retírate de aquí.

- Primero tengo que hablar un poco contigo.

- ¡Ya te dije que no tengo nada de que hablar!

- Créeme, realmente tenemos de que hablar. Se como te sientes en este momento.

- ¿Sabes como se siente que maten a alguien que aprecias frente a tus ojos y a los de miles de personas?

La reacción de Jessica fue sumamente fría, como si le hubieran apuñalada por la espalda. Las palabras del Chico Bestia efectivamente eran punzantes, pero parecia que había algo mas que le causaba dolor.

- Tengo que mostrarte algo.

Bestia estaba a punto de decirle que simplemente se largara y que simplemente no quería ver nada que esta le quisiese mostrar. Pero en el momento en que se volteo para decírselo se quedo completamente mudo. Jessica se encontraba frente a el, quitándose su blusa.

- ¿PERO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!

- Te dije que tenia que mostrarte algo – le dijo como si nada

- ¡pero no tienes que… oh, no, lo que quieras mostrarme no es necesario… eres agradable y todo pero…

Se quedo callado al instante. Se había quitado la blusa y ahora se mostraba cubierta solo por su sostén y fue que las observo. Eran muchas, en realidad le parecía que eran demasiadas. La mayoría de estas eran finas, pero había otras que eran demasiado gruesas para poder ocultarse. Las reconoció al instante como cicatrices de cuchillos.

Jessica se mostraba como si nada mientras se las mostraba. Parecía que no era la primera vez que tenia que mostrárselas a alguien. Posteriormente se dio la vuelta y encontró algo igual de terrible. Eran cicatrices en la parte media de su espalda, eran de un tamaño notorio y daban testimonio que algo había atravesado su cuerpo e incluso desprendido parte de su piel.

- Son muy difíciles de esconder, que no te quepa duda de ello – dijo tranquilamente mientras se ponía la blusa de nuevo.

- Eso eran…

- Tenía todavía más, en todo el rostro y otras partes del cuerpo que ni te imaginas. Ni que decir de los disparos, no me creerías que estuve a punto de terminar con una placa de metal de la cabeza.

- Pero como…

- Fue hace mucho tiempo. Sabes, hace años hubo una guerra de pandillas, la mas terrible que hubo en la ciudad, y esta termino alcanzando su clímax en lo que se conoció como "la guerra final" todas las pandillas se enfrentaron en la que debió ser una pelea final. Lo terrible fue que llego a tal frenesí que simplemente se lanzaron contra los civiles también.

El rostro de la chica se iba ensombreciendo mientras hablaba. Parecía que lo que estaba contando apenas había ocurrido unos dias y no años como aseguraba.

- Se metieron a mi casa y nos sacaron a mí y a mis padres al patio. Primero comenzaron a cortarnos con los cuchillos y a golpearnos. Eran al menos cinco personas y no tuvieron piedad con nosotros. Creo que nuestros gritos solo los motivaban a golpearnos y cortarnos con mas saña. Casi pierdo el ojo ese día.

Cuando creía que ya no podía empeorar mas, uno de ellos me dio el ultimátum. Hay ocasiones en que la gente puede llegar a ser terriblemente malvada y ese hombre lo era. Me apunto con una pistola y me exigió que escogiera a mi madre y mi padre. No hable, solo tenía seis años y ya me habían dejado casi muerta. Creo que ese fue mi error. Pues les disparo a ambos.

El Chico Bestia se quedo en silencio observándola. No podía creer que le estuviera contando eso.

- Sobreviví porque erró con los tiros. No se porque, si lo pienso ahora debería estar muerta. Lo cruel de todo esto, es que fue tan cerca de la estación de policía. De no ser porque fui rescatada, no estaría aquí.

- Porque me estas contando esto.

No reacciono al instante. Solo le quedo viendo por un momento y luego se acerco a el.

- Cuando me recupere no hable por más de un año. Estaba sumergida en mi depresión y creo que todo me había dejado de importar. Solo quería estar sola y nada más. Se que estar a solas te puede ayudar a reflexionar un poco, ver que estaba mal… pero hay cosas que están fuera de nuestro control y debemos aceptarlo.

Jessica pus su mano en el hombro de Chico Bestia y lo miro de forma comprensiva.

- A veces, es mejor desahogarse en compañía de alguien. Lastima que yo lo descubrí muy tarde. Cuanto hubiera deseado tener con quien desahogarme en ese entonces.

Mientras tanto, Robin y Star Fire estaban comenzando a buscar a Jessica por todos lados, investigando en el ultimo lugar donde fue vista por las cámaras de vigilancia.

- Te dije que la llevaras de vuelta y que regresaras. No que la dejaras pasar y le invitases todavía bebidas.

- No iba a ser demasiado tiempo, se supone que se quedaría quieta. Solo iba a matar el tiempo lo suficiente en lo que regresara la lancha que la trajo.

-Pudiste dejarla tu del otro lado.

- ¿y que hay del hombre de la lancha?

- Hubiera sido un problema menor. Ahora deberíamos estar enfocados en investigar los cabellos que encontramos.

Al avanzar, se dieron cuenta del lugar donde se encontraba. La expresión que Robin en ese momento era sumamente seria.

- ¿Le dijiste algo sobre la depresión del Chico Bestia?

- Realmente esperaba que regresase a casa.

- Realmente no puedo creerlo, y que para colmo sepa guiarse en la torre.

- Debes entender que no tiene malas intenciones, no hay nada que indique eso. Además y por alguna razón es sumamente persuasiva.

- Persuasiva o no…

Robin se quedo en silencio al ver que una puerta se abría. Era la que pertenecía a la habitación de Terra y donde Bestia se había encerrado. Este salió de la habitación acompañado de Jessica. Al menos fueron quince minutos los que esta había desaparecido y no había duda que los había pasado con su amigo. Este a su vez se mostraba mucho mejor.

- Chico Bestia… ¿Estas bien?

- Si… me siento muy bien.

- ¡Me alegra ver que al fin saliste! – Star Fire se emociono y no pudo evitar darle un abrazo demasiado fuerte sobre su amigo, el cual solo se detuvo cuando Chico Bestia mostró señales de estarse ahogando.

- Gracias Star… Solo necesitaba alguien con quien hablar un rato.

Miro por un momento a Jessica y sonrío. Realmente se sentía mucho mejor.

- Ahora si me disculpas, me muero de hambre. Ojala que Cyborg no se haya atrevido a tirar mi tofu, porque ya la quinta vez que lo hace.

Bestia se fue rápidamente, dejando a todos atrás algo extrañados.

- Bueno, yo me voy también. Ojala que podamos salir en un par de días Star.

- Espera…

Ella se detuvo y volteo hacia Robin, poniendo un rostro de verdadera sorpresa.

- No es que no te lo agradezcamos, pero…

- No te preocupes, ayudar al Chico Bestia fue un placer. Realmente comprendo lo que estaba sintiendo. Y no te preocupes, no vendré sin permiso de nuevo. Después de todo, tienen muchos problemas que atender.

Jessica se retiro lentamente, bajo la mirada de Robin y Star Fire. Al final, el chico maravilla terminaría siendo algo mas flexible y permitiría que ella los visitase, además de admitir que llegaba a ser algo influenciable. Sin embargo ese día lo dedico completamente a investigar lo poco que tenia. Solo tenían huellas que indicaban lo que se ponía de calzado y algunas características… y estaba el cabello. Al final descubrió que no solo daba rastros de su ADN, sino que el color si era sumamente importante. Descubrieron que se pintaba el cabello constantemente, de colores totalmente distintos, tal ves por su propia vanidad o para evitar ser identificada fácilmente. Sean cual sean sus razones, sus motivos eran justificables, pues sea quien sea, era alguien demasiado fácil de identificar. Blanco, ese era su color de cabello. Inmediatamente a trabajar, buscando seguir esa pista.

* * *

El portador de la mascara blanca estaba sentado en su trono. Desde hace días que no se movía de ahí y no recibía a nadie mas que a Redrum. Era casi como en los años anteriores, donde casi nadie entraba en contacto con el pero ahora se encontraba aun mas distante, el mismo Uroloki lo sabia pues antes el tenia acceso a el todo el tiempo. Ahora ni siquiera podía acercarse a la puerta. Algo estaba pensando, algo importante.

Cuando fue finalmente llamado no tardo ni un minuto en llegar ante su señor. Cuando finalmente llego a el, se encontraba sentado de forma que parecía una estatua. A su lado todavía se encontraba Redrum y su guadaña, la cual parecía mucho más filosa de lo que usualmente era. No podía estar seguro si lo estaba viendo o no, puesto que su mascara nunca daba la sensación de que orientase su mirada hacia algún lado en especifico.

Hizo un movimiento con su cabeza y al instante Redrum dio una reverencia y se retiro de la habitación. Eso era extraño, normalmente dejaba que Redrum escuchase sus conversaciones y hasta prefería que ese fuese el caso. Era poco probable que fuese porque tuviese una misión, pues era este el momento menos apropiado para tener a Redrum ocupada en asuntos ajenos, a menos que fuesen de vital importancia y aun así el se habría enterado antes.

- ¿En que piensas Uroloki?

- En nada señor, nada importante que merezca ser discutido

- Aaahhh… Entonces supongo que no te llamo la atención que haya despedido a Redrum en cuanto entraste.

Se puso en silencio por unos momentos. No tenía porque sorprenderse. A su señor este tipo de cosas nunca se le escapaban.

- Debo confesar que me llamo la atención.

- Es bueno saber eso, me hace pensar que todavía estas atento a lo que ocurre a tu alrededor. Veras, hay cosas que ni siquiera Redrum debe saber sin importar las circunstancias y lo que voy a decirte esta entre ellas.

El Uroloki no pudo evitar mostrarse impresionado, por alguna razón esto era un asunto mas serio de lo que parecía.

- Dentro de unos días volveremos a atacar, el escenario lo ha especificado. Sin embargo, debo ordenarte una cosa sencilla. No importa lo que ocurra, lo que pase ante tus ojos, lo que escuches o lo que tus sentimientos te ordenen, ese día debes hacer que nuestras tropas no se atrevan a intervenir de ningún modo. Solo diez hombres estarán haciendo guardia con los soldados del caos y esos son más que suficientes así que no quiero que nadie más vigile y eso te incluye a ti mismo. ¿Puedes hacer esto?

El Uroloki se mostró ligeramente extrañado pero no dudo ni un instante.

- Tal y como usted me lo ordena, de lo contrario que mis ojos salgan de sus cuencas.

- Bien…ahora retírate.

Como siempre obedeció. Mientras se retiraba se preguntaba de lo que habían conversado. Su señor sabía bien que nunca se mostraría contrario a una orden, pero ahora mostraba desconfianza a su fidelidad. No tenia sentido desde su punto de vista. Nunca haría nada a menos que la legión estuviese en riesgo. ¿Qué era lo que su señor estaría planeando?

El cementerio de Jump City era más deprimente de lo usual. El cielo lleno de nubes no ayudaba a alegrar un poco ese sitio donde solía derramarse lágrimas. Una figura avanzaba en este sitio, cubierta con un abrigo y una capucha que le ayudaba a cubrir su rostro.

La figura avanzo entre las tumbas, avanzando entre ellas y procurando no pisar o golpear ninguna de ellas. Avanzaba con el rostro cabizbajo y caminaba con un paso lento. Fue luego de un rato que finalmente llego a su destino, una tumba bastante reciente.

La chica que estaba de bajo del abrigo se paro frente a la lapida y la observo un momento. Estaba llena de flores de todo tipo y había un busto de su ocupante. La chica quedo viéndola un largo momento, sin hacer ningún ruido, solo mirando lo que tenia enfrente. Finalmente saco una flor de su abrigo, una rosa roja recién cortada y la dejo entre las flores de una manera que aun lograba destacar claramente.

Hizo una reverencia y finalmente se retiro. Para muchos su acto era una muestra de mal gusto o de cinismo, pero para ella tenia mucho sentido. Tal vez ella la asesino pero aun así la respetaba y lamentaba un poco su muerte. Le hubiera gustado conocerla, tener un combate o incluso incluirla en sus filas pero ordenes son ordenes. Lo único que podía hacer ahora era mostrar respeto y algo de humildad.

Miro el cielo unos instantes. A pesar de las nubes era notorio el hecho que se estaba haciendo muy tarde. Es hora de regresar a casa.

**El palabrerío de Ulick **

Siento que pude haber hecho muchísimo mas con este capitulo, siento que realmente pude haberlo hecho. Bueno, que mas puedo hacer, si sigo así no terminare nunca esta historia.

Me molesta un poco el hecho que no pueda escribir más rápido. Por alguna razón que no entiendo, me es mas fácil escribir en tiempo de clases que en vacaciones, tal vez por la presión pero la verdad no tengo ni idea el verdadero porque. Últimamente admito que me he retrasado demasiado al escribir esta historia, pero me gustaría pensar que vale la pena, claro que eso solo lo deciden los lectores.

Últimamente mis retrasos se deben porque he decidido hacer un repaso general de la historia y hacer una especie de resumen de las capítulos siguientes, los pienso utilizar para poder avanzar con mayor facilidad. Esto me ha permitido tener una idea ya basica de lo que ocurrirá hasta el final de la historia y evitar de esta manera alguna especie de bloqueo creativo. Por ahora me atrevería a decir que ya se como terminara todo, pero no puedo asegurar que no podría darse alguna clase de cambio de ultimo momento.

Hace tiempo renuncie a la idea de escribir la historia lo mas rapido posible. Me di cuenta que al final, no hacia mas que cargarme mas de trabajo pues casi tres cuartas partes de lo que escribía me parecía que oscilaba entre lo malo, lo ridículo y lo lamentable y terminaba borrándolo todo y empezaba de nuevo. Tampoco ayudaba mi excusa de equipo creativo, que básicamente terminaba haciendo que el último cuarto que quedo no estaba bien y que debía reescribirlo. Para colmo no se daban cuenta de los diversos errores de ortografía y me doy cuenta hasta muy tarde. De hecho creo que un día de estos me voy a dedicar a buscar todos mis errores y corregirlos uno por uno.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y que todavía esperen el siguiente. Espero que con lo que les mencione que hice pueda, tal y como deseo, escribir con mayor rapidez y actualizar más pronto. Ojala se tomen la molestia de hacer un Review o cualquier clase comentario de cualquier tipo, el cual será muy bien recibido.

Hasta el próximo capitulo, que ahora si llegara pronto

Pds: Por razones de fuerza mayor, no habrá una historia extra en esta ocasión.


	14. Mal presentimiento

Los jóvenes titanes no me pertenecen y apuesto un millón de dólares a que nunca me pertenecerán. Esto solo lo escribo porque tengo deseos de hacerlo y porque ningún abogado me ha dicho que pare. Por cierto, no cobro ni un centavo.

**Mal presentimiento **

Titus no paraba de mirar la pantalla. Vigilar a los titanes se estaba volviendo un trabajo sumamente monótono y casi cualquier cosa era mejor. Sin embargo, lo peor era que se había acabado la última botella de vino que tenia y hace días que estaba sobrio. Ya se había encargado de que llegase una caja más, pero no llegaría hasta la noche y soportar ese estado mas tiempo le ponía de nervios.

Seguía vigilando. Un trabajo que le tomaba casi todo el día, exceptuando cuando dormía y vigilaba a Gizmo y los demás, todo con la vana esperanza de que así hicieran menos destrozos. La verdad, le daba igual, mientras no rompieran ninguna de las fotos.

Y seguía vigilando. Hace un par de días se dieron cuenta del verdadero color de cabello de Redrum y envío una alarma al concilio. Lo dejaron esperando en el celular más de veinte minutos solo para decirle que no importaba. Se suponía que su trabajo era importante pero al parecer no era verdad lo que le dijeron. Tal vez solo lo querían mantener ocupado. Que mas da, oficialmente no tiene empresa, su libertad estaba casi muerta y no paraba de ver la televisión y vigilar un grupo de chicos. Sabia que iba a perder demasiado, pero perder el tiempo si que le tomo por sorpresa.

- Sabes, eres mas entretenido cuando estas ebrio.

Levanto la mirada y se dio cuenta que era Jinx. Al principio le molestaba su presencia, pero últimamente se había vuelto alguien interesante con quien tener compañía, especialmente desde que los titanes habían dejado de verlo y los lamebotas se fueron incluso antes que llegaran.

- Solo espera hasta la noche y volveré a tener un repertorio que divertirá toda las Vegas… y Nueva York si es fin de semana.

- Me gustaría ver eso, especialmente porque con el ritmo que bebes dudo que llegues a fin de año.

- Una ladrona me dice que me cuide. ¡Eso es motivo suficiente para abrir una botella de Champagne! Claro si tuviera una.

Jinx se acerco donde se encontraba y se sentó en su escritorio. Hace tiempo que se había acostumbrado al hecho que siempre estaba frente a la pantalla de televisión. Por fortuna había logrado adaptar el control para cambiarlo al canal de noticias y del clima las 24 horas, así que solo lo consideraba un obsesionado del buen tiempo y las noticias, además de adicto a la televisión.

- Por favor, dile a tus amigos que si no quieren que corte el cable que dejen de jugar americano dentro de la casa.

- Si quieres, pero no prometo nada. Aunque si debo confesar que esto me llamo la atención.

Saco una foto que tenía en uno de sus bolsillos y se la mostró. Era una vieja foto de el, jugando en el parque y con una niña en sus brazos.

- Vaya… creí que la había perdido.

- Lo que quisiera que me hablares es…

- ¿El parecido? Hasta a mi me da miedo, pero son cosas a las que uno se acostumbra y por lo que veo en tu rostro tenias ganas de preguntarme eso un buen tiempo.

- Por favor, tienes fotos de ella en todos lados. No se si pensar que es un familiar importante… o esta muy enfermo.

- Jajajajaja… No, no soy de esos. Era mi hija… Historia desagradable, no vale la pena contar eso.

- mmmmm… bueno aceptare esa respuesta – contesto mientras se ponía de pie – podría haber sido una mucho peor. Por cierto, tenemos algo de cerveza de raíz por si tienes sed.

- ¿cerveza de raíz? Porque no, después de todo tengo sed y no me quiero arriesgarme a enojarlos.

Jinx le dijo un par de palabras de reproche, pero fue en tono de juego. Contra lo que el mismo esperaba le fue cayendo muy bien, todos ellos. Tal vez porque al final de cuentas era de su misma calaña. Sea lo que sea, mientras tuviese algo de compañía no le importaba demasiado, de hecho era lo único que le alegraba los días: Tener a Jinx le llenaba algo el vacío que tenía últimamente y sus amigos locos haciendo ruido por toda la casa le entretenía bastante.

Tenia mucha sed, ojala Jinx se diera prisa con la bebida.

* * *

Puppet Master se encontraba acostado en su cama. Últimamente todo había bajado un poco de ritmo, especialmente después del ataque en el estadio hace exactamente una semana. Esperaba que comenzara haber miles de cosas al mismo tiempo, ataques, Redrum desatada, una que otra muerte innecesaria. En lugar de se puso sumamente tranquila, obligándolos a entrenar como cuando eran estudiantes y se dedicaba a la música mas que nunca. Incluso le llamo la atención que salía con mucha regularidad, especialmente para ver a su señor.

Y estaban esas constantes compras. Lo único bueno es que no ella ni el ni su hermano los que debían hacerlas, sino que ella lo hacia voluntariamente. Sin embargo era sumamente tacaña, no compraba mas que frutas y verduras dejando la carne como algo secundario y la comida chatarra como un recuerdo. Lo único en lo que gastaba ella era en Discos y en colorantes para el cabello.

Si, al principio le llamo la atención su cabello cuando la conoció y posteriormente la obsesión con que se lo pintaba mientras iba pasando el tiempo. Incluso a el le había dejado de llamar la atención hace tantos años que ya no le interesaba como estuviese pintado. Incluso la Legión le propinaba productos para cuidarse el cabello. Ya ni se acordaba cuando se volvió una parte normal del día, tal vez fue con la música y el constante miedo a que se enojara.

Se levanto de la cama y fue directamente al comedor. El libro se había vuelto sumamente aburrido y quería comer algo. Y ahí estaba el buen Gun Shoot, con su expresión de siempre, combinado lo enojado, impaciente y huraño. Y eso que estaba de buen humor últimamente.

- Estoy aburrido

- Si quieres jugamos poker un rato

- No me provoques, ya sabes que quiero hacer algo emocionante, dispararle a alguien, hacer lo que sea – golpeo con algo de fuerza la mesa y por pura suerte no la destrozo – ¿que demonios estará haciendo ahora Redrum?

- Pues hasta donde se sigue un calendario, o eso me parece. Debe ser por un itinerario o algo parecido. Personalmente y si no fuera por los entrenamientos estaría de lo mejor.

- ¡Ja! En eso estoy completamente en desacuerdo.

- como quieras. ¿No te han dado algún dato desde dentro?

- No, me temo que no. Lo que este planeando Redrum y nuestro líder lo mantienen en secreto demasiado bien…Aunque me entere que el Uroloki acaba de cumplir cincuenta años y que lo único que deseo fue que nos maten pronto.

Antes de que el festival de trivialidades de Gun Shoot diera comienzo, alguien toco la puerta. Puppet Master fue al instante a abrir pero no encontró nadie. Bajo la mirada y frente a el se encontraba un mensaje, con el dibujo del ojo que representa a la legión.

La abrió con cuidado y haciendo una ligera ceremonia. Apenas la leyó sabia que las cosas estaban comenzando de nuevo.

- Prepárate Gun Shoot, nos han dado una misión.

- ¡Genial! – este no podía ocultar su expresión de alegría - ¿Cuándo?

- Mañana

- ¿Mañana? Demonios, no se que usare. Ya se las automáticas y las Uzis, todo el mundo adora que use las Uzis.

- Mejor empieza de una vez, no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo mientras te decides.

Gun Shoot parecía un niño emocionado mientras preparaba todo su equipo de combate. Personalmente a el le parecía sumamente extraño que no fuera Redrum en persona quien les dijera el plan. Era curioso, casi como si no quisieran involucrarla demasiado o eso era lo que el concluía con esto. No dejaba de preguntarse, que será lo que vendría a partir de ahora.

* * *

- ¡Te gane de nuevo!

- ¡No es cierto¡Debiste haber hecho alguna clase de trampa!

- ¿Desde cuando llegar primero a la meta es hacer trampa?

Jessica había vuelto a ganarle a Cyborg en los videojuegos. Últimamente comenzaba a volverse un personaje sumamente común dentro de la torre. Ya los había visitado con anterioridad pero no se relacionaba con ellos como lo hacia ahora. Ahora incluso se dedicaba a jugar con ellos e incluso comía con ellos. Solo le faltaba tener poderes o capacidades de peleas para pasar por una titán.

La razón de porque le permitía esto no o entendía Robin. Por alguna razón le llegaba a perdonar algunas cosas, pero su paciencia estaba últimamente delicada. Las pistas no le indicaban mucho y lo del cabello blanco no le había dado una pista concluyente, no por ahora. Era probable que encontrase algo pronto, pero por ahora solo debía ser paciente.

Decidió ir al techo un momento. No se sentía cómodo con el escándalo que estaban haciendo con los videojuegos, además de tener a Star Fire tratando de enseñarle una tradición de tamaraniana que por alguna razón le daba escalofríos. Subía lentamente las escaleras y meditaba sobre lo que estaría pensando la tal Redrum. Sin duda planeaba algo mas, no creía que se detendría ahora. Tal vez se trate de algo espectacular, pero como podría superar lo que ha hecho hasta ahora. Posiblemente ataque algo de autoridad, a ellos les gusta hacer eso, poner a la gente tambalearse por el miedo de saber que las personas que deben velar por ellos sean humilladas o destruidas. ¿Qué es lo que viene?

La vista en el techo seguía siendo sumamente lamentable. Ni un rayo de sol pasaba por esas nubes. Hace mucho tiempo que no veía el amanecer y según lo que decían los pronósticos no habían muchas posibilidades que el tiempo mejore. Frente a el se encontraba Raven, de pie y como si viese al vació.

- ¡Raven! – dijo este al verla – ¿Dónde has estado?

Esta volteo lentamente y lo miro un par de segundos antes de bajar la cabeza de nuevo.

- ¿Estas bien?

- Podría estar mejor.

El chico maravilla avanzo hasta encontrarse frente a ella. Era usual que siempre se encontrase con una expresión seria, pero ahora parecía estar combinada con frustración.

- No he sido de mucha ayuda últimamente.

- ¿De que hablas? Siempre has sido un miembro importante del equipo.

- Si claro, un miembro al que ya la dejaron inconsciente dos veces y que no puede obtener ninguna clase de pista.

- Vamos, no deberías…

-¿Avergonzarme? Me temo que no es tan sencillo. Esto es algo mas terrible de lo que yo quisiera que fuera. Con Puppet Master podía pelear y a Gun Shoot le causaba problemas, pero esta Redrum… Simplemente no puedo pelear contra ella.

- No es motivo para desanimarte. Ya hemos superado cosas difíciles y se que podremos incluso con ellos. Por ahora, hay algo que impide que ella pueda usar tus poderes en su contra, pero solo debemos averiguar como lo hace y podrás luchar contra ella.

- En realidad creo que se como lo hace y tal vez si exista una forma. Aunque es algo es sumamente difícil.

- Pero eso no te ha detenido antes. Sea cual sea la dificultad, siempre te las arreglas para superarlas y se que esta no será la excepción.

- Seguramente…

Se mostraba sumamente preocupada, de eso no había duda. Era probable que sepa mas de lo que dice.

- ¿Recuerdas del hombre que te hable la ultima vez?

- ¿El de la mascara blanca¿el posible integrante extra que tienen ellos?

- Ese mismo… Lo volvía a ver en el estadio.

- ¿Lo volviste a ver¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?

- Fue en el estacionamiento. Solo pude verlo unos instantes pero sin duda era el. Es la presencia que tiene. Es imposible olvidarla.

Robin la escuchaba, pero no podía evitar sentirse frustrado porque no había compartido algo tan importante como eso.

- Lo peor es que no es la primera vez – continuo – de hecho lo he sentido desde que empezó todo. Creía que esa aura tan maligna le pertenecía a esos locos, pero es obvio que son mas de tres. La vez que atacaron la casa de Titus algo nos distrajo cuando tratamos de atraparlos y eso lo debió causar el cuarto. Siempre ha estado ahí, pero nunca había logrado identificar de que se trataba de un hombre que nos miraba de lejos.

- Es muy probable. Lo mejor es que nos pongamos en guardia. Es casi seguro que ese ser trate de atacarnos, o incluso que sepa quien es que se encuentra detrás de todo esto.

Raven movió la cabeza. Estuvieron un rato así hasta que esta le dijo que tenia que ir a su habitación a meditar. Robin miro el cielo otro rato, esperando que hubiese alguna clase de luz asomada por ahí. Nunca llego. De todas maneras ya estaba anocheciendo.

Cuando bajo, Star ya estaba despidiéndose de Jessica. Dentro de poco tendrá que decirle que ya no debía dejar que ella siguiera viniendo, no por lo menos hasta que todo se resolviese. Encontrarlos y atraparlos eso debía ser su prioridad. Descubrir el porque hacían todo esto.

Star fire regreso pronto y como solía ser común estaba de buen humor. Seria mejor que se lo dirija en otro momento.

- Jessica te manda saludos – dijo Star completamente risueña – y lamenta mucho que no hayan pasado un rato.

- Disculpa Star, he estado demasiado concentrado en esto.

- Ella lo comprende. De hecho no piensa venir en un par de días. Tiene miedo de ser un estorbo.

- Ella no es…

- ¡Chicos! Al fin encontré algo interesante.

Todos fueron inmediatamente con Cyborg, incluyendo el Chico Bestia que se encontraba preparando algo para cenar en ese momento. En la pantalla habían imágenes de todo tipo, lo que encontró debió ser interesante.

- ¿Qué encontraste Cyborg?

- Pues tenias razón, el dichoso cabello resulto ser una pista importante. Aunque admito que llegue a pensar que era de una mujer que ocultaba su edad, efectivamente se trata del cabello de alguien joven, así lo indican el estudio. También muestran que se somete a mucho cuidado de forma bastante regular.

- ¿Qué se cuida el pelo¿Ese fue tu gran descubrimiento?

- No lo entiendes bestia. Lo importante es que se trata de un cabello completamente blanco perteneciente a alguien joven. Los casos de personas con el cabello así son sumamente extraños y la mayoría son de personas que sufren una enfermedad en la sangre o la piel. Los que tiene el pelo blanco de forma natural y que no se enferman a cada rato se pueden contar con los dedos.

- Por lo tanto debió adquirirlo así de otra manera.

- Exacto, una no muy agradable. Al parecer también es posible adquirir esa característica por un trauma demasiado fuerte. Se supone que es algo raro, pero cuando alguien sufre un fuerte shock, puede terminar mudo, ciego, incluso esquizofrénico, pero encontré muestra de gente que termina con una decoloración en el cabello. Y así encontré esto.

Cyborg mostro algo en la pantalla. Se trataba de una pagina de un diario ya algo viejo. No les llamo la atención el encabezado, sino la fotografía. Se trataba de la imagen de una niña tapándose el rostro. Quería evitar a toda costa ser fotografiada, al parecer por miedo. Si había algo que llamase la atención, era que tenia un corto pero bastante notorio cabello de color blanco.

- ¿De donde es esa foto?

- De aquí mismo. Es un diario de esta ciudad hablando de los sobrevivientes de una guerra de pandillas ocurrida hace años. No existe mención de ella en ningún lado, de hecho ni siquiera tuvo mucha relevancia pues hay mejores fotos de niños en el articulo, que menciona el casi cierre de un orfanato que había acogido a muchos de estos. Lo que si nos dice es…

- El orfanato, es ahí donde podemos encontrar mas información.

- Lo malo es que la mayoría de sus documentos son viejos y me temo que no están disponibles por medio de la computadora. Tendremos que ir y buscar la información.

- No, mejor averigua quienes fueron los últimos directores. Tal vez ellos recuerden algo.

Cyborg asintió. Tener al menos la identidad de quien se enfrentaban, era una buena ventaja, por lo menos psicológica. Comenzó a buscar información respecto a lugar para luego descubrir que al final fue derribado y mucho de sus archivos destruidos. Sin embargo, todavía existía por ahí algunos registros que mostraban los nombres de los que trabajaron en el lugar. Seguramente obtendría lo que buscaba por ahí.

* * *

Titus estaba mostrándose sumamente frustrado cuando al fin llego algo de acción. Los titanes mostraban señales de estarse acercando a algo importante. Decidió seguir el procedimiento y retrasar todo lo posible el funcionamiento de la computadora. Sabia que tenia ordenes de no interferir pero no podía dejar que las cosas se desarrollasen tan fácilmente. Hecho su trabajo, se tomo un sorbo mas de la quinta o sexta lata de cerveza de raíz del día. Sus distribuidores eran cada vez peores o simplemente seria porque es el, la verdad no le importaba demasiado.

* * *

- Ya veo… Bueno, ordenes son ordenes.

A Puppet Master le sorprendió un poco la reacción de Redrum. Ahora no había duda que ella no tuvo nada que ver con el plan y eso le parecía casi imposible considerando el nivel de acercamiento que existía entre ellos. Prácticamente la había hecho a un lado y ella sin embargo no se mostraba enojada. La verdad eso le daba mas miedo aun.

- Bueno, mejor me retiro a dormir un poco. Tenemos mucho que hacer en la mañana.

En cuanto esta se retiro, Gun Shoot le dio un golpe en el hombro.

- Te dije que te preocupabas demasiado. Ahora terminemos de prepararnos.

- ¿No te das cuenta que se fue a dormir y apenas son las ocho?

- Bah, algunos les gusta dormir temprano. Además todo esto comenzara muy temprano así que déjala ser ¿Quieres? Ahora ven y ayúdame a escoger que balas son más destructivas.

Mientras tanto, Redrum no dejaba de dar vueltas por toda la habitación. No era capaz de entenderlo, porque la dejo fuera, siempre habían trabajado juntos en este tipo de proyectos pero ahora simplemente la dejo fuera como si no fuese nada. Simplemente no podía entenderlo.

Al final decidió tranquilizarse y dejar todo por la paz. Su señor siempre tenía sus razones para hacer las cosas y si la dejo fuera fue por un motivo serio. Camino hacia su tocador y encontró una nota. Su primera reacción fue decidir castigar a Gun Shoot por entrar a chismear, pero luego se dio cuenta que la nota estaba escrita con la caligrafía de su señor. Leyó la nota emocionada, pero solo venia el aviso que ya sabían de su cabello. Al menos no tendría que disfrazarlo en esta ocasión.

Decidió poner algo de música, era lo que mas le gustaba y ahora la tranquilizaría. Para esa ocasión decidió escuchar una melodía que había conseguido anteriormente. Era una canción que había oido en una ocasión en la televisión y que posteriormente se consiguió por su cuenta. La cantante era una japonesa que combinaba su lengua con el inglés. Le termino gustando y la puso en su lista de canciones usuales, que en realidad variaba constantemente.

Nobody knows who I really am

I never felt this empty before

And if I ever need someone to come along

Who's gonna comfort me and keep me strong?

Tabi ma wada tsuzuiteku

Odayaka na hi mo

Tsuki wa mata atarashii shuuki de

Mune o Terashi-dasu

Inori wo sasagete

Atarashii hi o matsu

Azayaka ni hikaru umi

Sono hate made

Mientras oía la canción no dejaba de pensar en varias cosas. La que más se repetía es que sin importar lo que pase, todo iba a salir bien.

* * *

Seis de la mañana. Ya eran las seis de la mañana y con el ya llevaban mas de cuatro días seguidos desde que el jefe de la policía Alex Harris amanecía trabajando en su oficina. Para el era un terrible horror, pues no importaba la excusa que le dieran, todo parecía ser mas bien una perdida de tiempo.

Toda la semana fue lo mismo, haciendo redadas a lo tonto y arrestando a casi todo el que se encontrase solo para que unos imbeciles demuestren que estaban trabajando y no estaban tirados en el jacuzzi comiendo a lado de alguna modelo como en realidad lo estaban haciendo de seguro. Al final de cuentas no funcionaba, pues las cabezas estaban cayendo, en cantidades demasiado grandes de lo que realmente se podían esperar. Lo peor era que tarde o temprano la suya seria la que caería.

No entendía porque estaba pasando todo esto. Ya tenían de por si demasiados problemas con los locos pero ahora estos trajeron unos de la peor clase, deseosos de matar y destruir lo que estuvieran en frente. Ahora Jump City aparecía diariamente en las noticias nacionales e internacionales por estas cosas, lo cual era detestable pues antes eran ciudades como Metrópolis o Góticas las que realmente debían tener ese acoso, no la suya que con todo no llegaba a tener problemas serios fuera del ataque que dio una vez el tal Slade. En esa ocasión la paso mal pero salio adelante, pero ahora…

Había que hacer responsable alguien, debe haber alguien que deba cargar con toda la culpa. Tal vez así pueda evitar tener que estar con este trabajo tan agobiante y pasarle el asunto a alguien más. Tarde o temprano debía hacerse, alguien debe caer para evitar que sean ellos los que terminen perdiendo.

Alguien toca la puerta de su oficina. No era un buen momento.

- ¡Mas vale que sea por algo importante!

La puerta de repente se hizo pedazos por el cuerpo de alguien que había sido arrojado con fuerza y furia. Harris no pudo menos que echarse para atrás y tratar de sacar su pistola lo más pronto posible. Un disparo en la mano le hizo soltarla. Lentamente alguien entro en su oficina. Para su horror reconoció de quien se trataba, la había visto ya en la televisión. Ver sus acompañantes le hizo sentirse mas aterrorizado todavía. No podía dejar de temblar. Cuando hablo, lo hizo con esa horrible voz robótica, la cual se escuchaba mucho peor en vivo.

- Hola señor Harris. He venido porque tengo ganas de jugar con usted, al igual que mis hermanitos.

* * *

A los titanes les costaba entender lo que estaba ocurriendo con la computadora. Por alguna razón estaba fallando de forma constante y tardaba demasiado en buscar la información que necesitaban. Cyborg reviso la maquina y funcionaba a la perfección, pero no había forma que una información tan poco complicada simplemente no aparezca.

Robin estaba a punto de ordenar una búsqueda directa en los archivos cuando solo la alarma y por la forma que lo hacia solo podía significar algo.

- Han vuelto.

No fue necesario usar la computadora para saber lo que estaba pasando pues se encontraba en todos los noticieros. Se encontraban ahora en el mismísimo ayuntamiento y nuevamente tenían rehenes. Todas personas importantes dentro del gobierno y lo relacionado con salud y justicia habían sido secuestrados. Mas de treinta personas secuestradas y según los reportes más de cuarenta muertos en lo que fue una cacería inmisericorde. Mientras veían, el numero de secuestrados bajo a 29 cuando uno de ellos fue lanzado desde la ventana.

Los reporteros hablaban de las amenazas, cada una de ella más cruel que la otra. El hombre que fue arrojado fue parte de la "buena voluntad" de Redrum, pero aseguraba que ahora los matarían a todos, uno por uno. Si lo que realmente deseaban era llamar su atención lo hacen demasiado bien.

* * *

Todo estaba tranquilo, por lo menos desde la perspectiva de Redrum. Tenían a los rehenes, los diez soldados estaban distribuidos como se ordeno y ahora solo debían esperar. Era extraño, pues normalmente solo era Gun Shoot el que se ponía nervioso y ahora era ella la que tenia los pelos de punta sin razón alguna. Que estupidez, nada estaba pasando… pero aun así tenia un mal presentimiento.

- Ya llegaron.

Junto con sus hermanos, salio lentamente del edificio, dejando a sus hombres a cargo de los rehenes. No había nadie en las calles, uno de los pocos trabajos que hacia bien Gun Shoot pero también estaba todo el lugar lleno de basura, agujeros y un horrible olor a combustible quemado a causa de pequeño susto que tuvo que organizar para despegar el lugar. Se moría de ganas por empezar, y de esta manera despejar su mente.

Un disco fue lanzado contra ella, el cual solo tuvo que destruir con un solo golpe. Este exploto y sobre ella se esparció una especie de gas al que apenas pudo escapar. El lugar donde antes se encontraba ahora estaba cubierto de una capa de hielo.

- Mmmm… Eso fue algo traicionero de tu parte.

Los titanes se aparecieron ante ella. Por sus expresiones era notorio que eso no les importaba, ahora lo que querían era atraparla a toda costa y ella se dio cuenta de ello, así que decidió enojarles un poco mas.

- Oh, por lo que veo todavía están algo enojados conmigo. Pero saben, si van a enojarse tanto pues mejor deberían dejar de jugar e irse a casa. Al final, solo terminan perdiendo jugadores.

- ¡Ataquemos a mi señal!

- Oh… con que no piensan hablarme. Bueno, yo no soy de esas que les agrada que les ignoren. Puppet Master, Gun Shoot: A mi señal.

Estos se pusieron en guardia al instante, observando a cada momento los movimientos de los titanes. Ambos grupos se mantenían inmóviles esperando que el otro diera el primer movimiento. Los soldados del caos se mostraban confiados mientras que los titanes no podían ocultar el odio que sentían por ellos. No lo hacían por sus rostros, los cuales estaban impávidos, sino que podía sentirse desde donde estaban.

- ¡Titanes al Ataque!

- ¡Ahora Gun Shoot!

Gun Shoot saco de sus ropas una bolsa llena de pequeñas esferas y las lanzo al frente, cubriendo todo el lugar de un espeso humo. Era casi imposible ver, así que solo se podían guiar con los sonidos que rodeaban el lugar. Cyborg fue el primero en darse cuenta y a tiempo para esquivar dos golpes lanzados por un atacante desconocido. Este lanzo un gancho que dio en el blanco y dado que no cayo, se dio cuenta que se trataba de Gun Shoot. La respuesta de este fue inmediata pues como venganza lo derribo al suelo por medio de una llave. Este Gun Shoot ahora si parecía haber recuperado todas sus fuerzas de antaño.

Un rayo verde le impidió seguir el ataque. Era notorio que la nube de humo no duro lo suficiente para deshacerse por lo menos de uno de ellos. Por sobre su cabeza pudo percibir que alguien volaba y sabía que volvería a atacar. Dos veces mas fue atacado por el dichoso rayo que salían de los ojos de Star Fire y el tener que rechazarlo le estaba causando incomodad. Reviso gabardina rápidamente y comenzó a dispararle con la primera arma que encontró. Dos tiros pasaron cerca de ellas y el tercero seguro hubiera dado si no hubiese interrumpido por el rayo de Cyborg. Este tuvo que sacar una segunda automática para poder cubrirse. Defensiva, era la posición que mas le molestaba a Gun Shoot.

Star Fire seguía atacándolo por el aire, esperando poder ayudar a Cyborg a deshacerse de el rápidamente pero fue interrumpida por algo que la golpeo en el rostro. Para su sorpresa se tratada de una roca cubierta con una energía oscura. Miro hacia abajo y encontró a Puppet Master saludándola como si nada. Con un movimiento lanzo en contra de Star una gran cantidad de chatarra que incluso se encontraba ardiendo todavía por las explosiones de hace un momento. La tamaraniana trato de defenderse lanzando sus starbolts contra estos, pero solo podía destruir una porción de estos. Parecía haber concentrado sus esfuerzos en ella pues era atacada de forma demasiado constante y peligrosa, llegando a rozarle de forma demasiado peligrosa e incluso lastimando su cuerpo.

Puppet Master quería lastimar lo suficiente a Star Fire para que no causase ningún problema a su hermano. Fue entonces que algo lo derribo al suelo y le causo mucho dolor en su trasero. Atrás de el se encontraba una cabra verde que casi al instante se transformo en un fiero leopardo que se lanzo contra el. De inmediato se apuro a lanzar cosas en su contra para poder distraerlo o si tenia suerte, lastimarlo muy seriamente. Este lograba escapar de todos sus ataques, lo que le molestaba realmente ya que le hacia sentirse humillado. Ya se iba a encargar de aparecer un par de muñecos para luchar contra el y enfocarse en Star Fire y Cyborg.

La piel se le erizo en ese momento. No podía creer que no lo notase antes. Debería ser mas difícil, mucho mas difícil de lo que estaba siendo la pelea. Si eso ocurría solo puede ser por que hacia falta alguien.

Redrum observaba con cuidado como se desarrollaba todo. Al principio impávida pero fue la primera en darse cuenta del asunto y la primera en revisar por todos lados. No paraba de buscar, pero no importaba donde viese pues simplemente no aparecía. Se puso nerviosa como no se sentía en mucho tiempo. Algo le decía que las cosas estaban yendo mal, demasiado mal.

Sintió la presencia de alguien detrás de ella. Saco su espada y pudo detener el ataque de Robin y su Bara Bo. No tuvo tiempo de decir nada, pues este comenzó a atacarla de forma continua. No podía hacer movimientos ofensivos demasiado fuertes y contundentes, no mientras desconozca lo que le desconcentraba tanto.

- Si eso es lo que tienes pequeño robincito, simplemente deja de molestarme.

- En realidad eres tu quien no parece tener mucho que ofrecer.

Unas esferas volaron cerca de ella y explotaron. El efecto fue algo doloroso pero eso no le interesaba demasiado. No podía sentirse tranquila estaba convencida que algo no estaba bien. Decidió que para concentrarse tendría que encargarse primero de ese Robin y sus molestas peleas.

De inmediato se dio cuenta que estaba mal y la imagen que se desarrollo en su mente le lleno de horror. No podía permitirlo, la sola idea le causaba malestar. Tomo su espada y partió el arma de Robin de un solo tajo y con una patada en el rostro lo dejo en el suelo. Estando en el suelo, el llamado joven maravilla que Redrum cambio de pronto. De repente parecía expresar desesperación y sus ojos expresaban verdadero miedo. Esta tomo su espada y parecía lista para lanzar un ataque directo, todo para deshacerse de el.

Algo la interrumpió. Al principio esta quedo inmóvil y dejando caer la espada. Su forma de respirar era pesada, como si se estuviera asfixiando. Sus manos temblaban sin control, sus rodillas parecían replicar de repente. Robin se puso de pie, pero no pareció que esta reaccionase de alguna manera. Volteo la mirada y se dio cuenta que no solo era ella, pues los otros soldados del caos de repente se detuvieron y sus movimientos parecían titubear, al punto que Gun Shoot se dejo golpear por Cyborg y no intento regresar el ataque.

Redrum comenzó a gritar desesperada. El modulador causaba que su grito llegase a molestar los oídos de quien la escuchasen. Al principio fue simplemente gritos sin sentidos pero luego comenzaron a volverse palabras llenas de dolor.

- ¡ES MENTIRA¡HAY UN MALDITO ERROR¡¡¡UN MALDITO ERROR!... El Esta bien… ¡MI PADRE ESTA BIEN!

Se puso de pie de un salto y golpeo a Robin en la mejilla. Inmediatamente recobro su espada y se puso a correr, y de salto en salto fue subiendo por el edificio que se encontraba frente a ella. Sus hermanos no tardaron nada en seguirle, aunque no mostraban para nada la misma determinación que mostraba la que les lideraba.

Los titanes se disponían a seguirlos pero fueron repelidos por los soldados que estaban ocultos dentro del edificio, quienes abrieron fuego contra ellos antes de desaparecer.

- ¿Pero que fue lo que ocurrió?

La pregunta del Chico Bestia era la misma que se hacían todos en ese momento. No había razón, por lo menos ninguna aparente, para que eso hubiese ocurrido, pero sucedió y en frente de sus ojos. Debió ser algo que salio sumamente contraproducente para ellos. Fue cuando se dio cuenta.

- ¿Alguien ha visto a Raven?

* * *

Desde el techo de un edificio cercano, un hombre enmascarado miraba con atención lo que ocurría mientras sostenía con fuerza una guadaña con el diseño de una serpiente en su mano. A pesar de la distancia pudo ver con claridad el rostro el rostro de Redrum y como sus ojos mostraban alarma al darse cuenta de algo que parecía ir mal. El mismo observo con cuidado y se percato que era lo que llamo la atención de su guerrera.

- mmmmm… Solo veo cuatro titanes. Curioso, curioso… ¿Dónde estará el quinto¿Huyo como una cobarde?... No, no lo creo… seguramente esta…

Inmediatamente se puso de pie y movió su guadaña, logrando destruir un proyectil que se acercaba hacia el. Casi al instante se apareció un segundo y de un salto bastante ágil logro esquivarlo. Se puso de pie y miro atentamente a su atacante.

- No esperaba que una chica buena atacara a traición.

- No soy completamente una chica buena – contesto Raven con frialdad

- Cierto, es muy cierto, después de todo eres un ser mitad demonio, pero esperaba que lograses mantener tus impulsos mas oscuros. Por cierto¿Cómo distes conmigo?

- Eres bueno para disfrazar tu presencia, pero logre verte en los anteriores ataques de Redrum y ahora puedo darme una idea de donde te encuentras. Me imagine que estarías de nuevo observando, así que decidí buscarte.

- ¿Como puedes hacer eso chiquilla traviesa! – El tono del hombre de la mascara era el de un hombre que se divertía con lo que oía - ¿abandonaste a tus amigos solo para dar conmigo? Yo que tu regresaría de inmediato. Aquí entre nos, Redrum anda de muy mal humor y la ultima vez que paso eso el pobre diablo que estaba cerca busco por horas su brazo.

- ¿Para que? Con eliminarte podré acabar con todo de una vez.

El hombre se quedo callado. No había forma de saber como reacciono ante lo que escucho, pero el tono de voz que tuvo indicaba que no le había gustado.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar algo tan ridículo?

- Se que eres su líder. Tu aura lo indica claramente. Impregnas a todos los que te rodean…

- Te equivocas, no soy más que un emisario, un eterno testigo de estos gloriosos acontecimientos…

- Seas lo que seas, ellos se detendrán en cuanto te derrote.

Nuevamente cundió el silencio. El enmascarado no parecía saber como reaccionar. Al final lo hizo por medio de una gran carcajada.

- Eres patética chiquilla… No puedes tocar a Redrum y crees que me tocaras a mi… ¡SUFRE ENTONCES POR TU ESTUPIDES!

Con una gran fuerza, agito su guadaña en el aire y una el suelo que estaba en su camino fue cortado. Raven se dio cuenta a tiempo y formo una barrera frente a ella. En un principio pareció haber resistido. Fue entonces que sintió el dolor en su pierna. Una cortada, una pequeña pero muy profunda y dolorosa cortada de la que emanaba sangre.

No tuvo tiempo de moverse pues el de la mascara salto frente a ella y lanzo su guadaña contra ella. Su primer movimiento fue transportarse al otro lado de donde se encontraba, pero no había ni asomado su cabeza cuando su mejilla fue cortada de un movimiento. No tardo mucho en darse cuenta de la futilidad de intentar escapar de esta manera de sus ataques así que intento nuevamente con lanzarle ladrillos que estaban sueltos. Estos eran esquivados con gran facilidad.

El hombre de la mascara comenzó a pelear con mas fuerza y frialdad, moviendo su guadaña por los aires como si no pesase nada, haciendo círculos en el aire y golpeando a la titán de diversas maneras. Uno de esos golpes fue directamente en una de sus costillas. El crujido y el dolor que sintió le hizo pensar que era posible que se la hubiera roto una de ellas. Casi al instante fue golpeada en el rostro. Sintió como la sangre salía de su nariz. Se dio cuenta que estaba pasando de nuevo, otra vez estaba siendo derrotada y no podía permitirlo.

Pudo ver a tiempo como la guadaña se acercaba de nuevo. Sabía que debía detenerlo a toda costa. Grito su hechizo con fuerza y una garra apareció y ataco al hombre de la mascara. Este callo de espaldas al suelo y con dificultad pudo ponerse de pie. Este pudo notar que los ojos de Raven brillaban por la furia, pero sin embargo no mostraba señales de que su furia dominase su ser. Inmediatamente se puso en guardia y se lanzo al ataque, pero tuvo que tuvo que voltearse para interceptar lo que parecía ser una puerta de metal.

- AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS

El hombre se dio la vuelta solo para ver cientos de flechas creadas con el poder de Raven ir directamente hacia el. Hizo girar su guadaña pero de todas maneras fue traspasado por docenas de ellas. A pesar del dolor no hizo ni un ruido. Raven se percato que no sangraba y que la mascara que llevaba puesta se había agrietado. Este se puso de pie y tomo su guadaña, esperando contraatacar. La titán se dio cuenta y por medio de sus poderes logro arrebatársela y lanzarla lo suficientemente lejos de su dueño. El enmascarado solo la vio y se lanzo por su arma, pero Raven creo una garra por medio de la cual logro atraparlo.

- Esto acaba aquí

- No pequeña – dijo el de la mascara – esto apenas inicia.

Sin ninguna dificultad logro deshacerse de la garra y lentamente se puso de pie. Lentamente se fue acercando a Raven quien por alguna razón que ni ella entendía no era capaz de moverse. El cielo, que ya se encontraba nublado, comenzó a oscurecerse aun más. El ser de la mascara lo miraba fijamente y mientras lo hacia, juraría que pudo ver sus ojos. No eran humanos, no podían serlos. Solo una vez vio ojos como esos en la imagen de su padre pero estos incluso así eran muy diferentes.

No se percato cuando fue que llego hasta ella. De sus ojos sobresalió un rayo que dieron directamente contra la frente de Raven. El efecto fue instantáneo, pues apenas fue atacada y cayó al suelo. El de la mascara miro a Raven tirada en el piso. Parecía como si estuviese simplemente durmiendo. Luego de observarla un rato, un grito desgarrador que venia de donde peleaban los titanes lo hizo reaccionar. Sabia de quien era el grito y el porque. No importaba, pues todo iba saliendo como el lo deseaba. El Uroloki cumplió su parte, Redrum no interrumpió el proceso y entretuvo a los titanes. Todo iba bien.

Avanzo lentamente a donde se encontraba su guadaña. La recogió con sumo cuidado y la reviso detenidamente. Estaba perfecta, como siempre suele estarlo, aunque no podía decir lo mismo del techo donde había estado peleando. Tarde o temprano vendrían por el, necesitaría ayuda, por primera vez necesitaría ayuda. No quería ni ver como reaccionaria Redrum al verlo. La imagen le causo gracia.

El hombre de la mascara cayo de boca contra el suelo. Su mascara tuvo una grieta aun mas grande, pero esta se mantuvo en su lugar como siempre. Mantuvo su guadaña en sus manos. Movió ligeramente su cabeza. Después de eso se quedo completamente inmóvil.

**El Palabrerío de Ulick **

Este capitulo fue publicado en tiempo record. Solo una semana de diferencia, ni yo me lo creo. Como pueden ver, este tiempo que me tome para poder actualizar no fue porque ande de flojo, más bien es porque tengo trabajo que ni me creo que tengo incluso en vacaciones.

En los últimos días he comenzado a reorganizarme de una forma que la verdad me da miedo, pues ahora que terminaron las vacaciones he tenido que reorganizarme con las clases, además de mis mil pasiones. De hecho y si lo pienso bien no puedo creer que tenga tanto tiempo libre con todo lo que tengo de trabajo encima.

Por fortuna la historia esta avanzando bien y finalmente he llegado a este punto que vaya que ya quería comenzar a contar. Tal vez si fuese un poco mas organizado y constante hubiera avanzado mucho mas rápido. Bueno por ahora solo deseo que quienes me leen realmente siga pareciéndoles una historia interesante y que no hayan perdido el interés. Acepto que se esta poniendo un poco larga la historia, pero me agradaría pensar que no se ha puesto aburrida ni cansada.

Por ahora eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y que sigan esperando al próximo con interés.

Por cierto y antes que se me olvide, la canción es el primer Ending de la serie BLEACH, la cual me tiene enviciado últimamente.

Algunos detalles que puedo adelantar:

- El regreso de las historias extras, que a su vez es probable que sean dos o tres.

- El capitulo 15 ya esta terminado, solo falta que revise unos detalles finales. El porque no lo actualizo ahora…es por un detalle personal.

- Ligeros detalles del pasado de Redrum y el de la mascara blanca.

- El "nombre" del enmascarado.

- Un personaje que solo saldrá en este capitulo

Prácticamente no es nada, pero es algo. Eso si les prometo que en una o dos semanas actualizare de nuevo. Esta vez y como ya he dicho, la fecha que elija esta influenciada por una decisión cien por ciento personal.

Hasta la próxima.


	15. Dentro de una mente ajena

Los jóvenes titanes no me pertenecen ni a mi, ni a Marvel, ni a Image y ni siquiera a Dark Horse sino que le pertenecen a DC comics y hago esto por el puro placer de hacerlo, y aunque me pagaran, créanme que no avanzaría mas rápido.

**Dentro de una mente ajena**

Raven abrió los ojos. Al principio todo era demasiado oscuro y le costo trabajo ver en un principio. Fueron necesarios que pasaran al menos unos minutos para que sus ojos se acostumbrasen lo suficiente a la oscuridad que estaba frente a ella. Finalmente pudo ver, pero se dio cuenta que no había en realidad nada especial que ver. Todo era un largo territorio árido, llenas de rocas y de un largo camino empedrado de la forma más tosca.

De repente reacciono. Se reviso todo el cuerpo, pero no había ninguna herida. Incluso su capa estaba intacta. No le parecía posible haberse recuperado tan rápido, al menos que hubieran pasado al menos unos días desmayadas. El lugar donde se encontraba no podía estar cerca de Jump City, eso lo revelaba todo el territorio que podía alcanzar su vista. Un enorme territorio muerto, con apenas luz suficiente para poder ver.

- ¿Dónde estoy?

- En el peor lugar que podrías estar

Raven volteo y frente a el se revelo un hombre sumamente extraño. Vestía una túnica sumamente sucia y maltratada que en otros tiempos debió ser de color blanco. Se apoyaba un báculo tan maltratado que no parecía tener mas uso que poder usarlo como bastón. El hombre no era viejo sin embargo, pues a pesar de estar ligeramente encorvado, su rostro no pasaba de los cuarenta años. Su rostro era sin embargo lo que mas llamaba la atención de la titán pues a pesar de su relativa juventud, sus ojos también expresaban una especie de locura demasiado evidente. Miraba a todas partes y a la vez a ningún lado, su barba tan enmarañada y sucia tenia evidencia que había arrancada por mechones de forma reciente.

- ¿Quién eres? – dijo Raven mientras se ponía en guardia. El desconocido se puso a reír pero de una forma que solo lo hacen los hombres que casi estaban en los linde de la locura.

- quien soy, quien soy, quien soy, la chica frente a mi me pregunta quien soy. No soy un rey, no soy un adivino, simplemente un mago fracasado, eso es lo que frente a la chica esta jajajajaja – la forma de hablar era cantando lo que decía mientras golpeaba su báculo al suelo – cierto , cierto, lo que quiere es mi nombre. Mucho gusto, mucho gusto, en mis tiempos, River es como era conocido. ¿Qué nombre tiene la chiquilla¿Quién es mi compañera de celda?

No parecía haber muchas dudas, el hombre que estaba frente a ella había enloquecido. Pero había algo que llamo su atención.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con compañera de celda?

- Si estas aquí, entonces es que fuiste atrapada por Maharya. Ese maldito, ese maldito, te atrapo en su mente y no te habías dado cuenta. Por favor me dirías tu nombre.

- ¿Maharya?

Raven se imagino que ese debía ser el nombre del enmascarado. Quiso intentar leer la mente del individuo. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que algo estaba mal, pues sus poderes simplemente no funcionaban. Trato de concentrarse pero nada funcionaba. Al parecer si se encontraba en la mente del tal Maharya, pero era tan distinta a las que había llegado a ver antes.

- Debo salir de aquí

- Yo que tu no lo intentaría. Has lo mismo que el viejo River, ponte cómodo y disfruta el paisaje. Eres demasiado pequeña para intentar escapar, mejor espera unos años, mejor hazme compañía, por favor hazme compañía.

River ahora se mostraba con un tono más suplicante y humilde a la vez que racional, pero todavía mostraba señales erráticas.

- ¿Sabes de un camino para salir?

- Si, conozco un camino, un buen camino, pero es peligroso. Muchos lo han intentado, no se si escapan, personalmente a mi me da miedo, solo tres cuartas partes del camino recorro. Pero he estado solo, solo demasiado tiempo. Mejor hazme compañía, mejor vivamos aquí. Conozco lo suficiente para estar a salvo, lo suficiente para que Maharya no nos tome en cuenta.

Raven fue acercándose a el y se dio cuenta que tenia un aspecto mas lastimero que lo que se imaginaba. No mostraba señales de estar débil, de hecho mostraba señales de ser un hombre bastante fuerte e incluso atlético, pero era su mente lo que estaba sumamente dañada. La soledad le presiono al máximo su mente, o eso parecía frente a ella. No tenia forma de saberlo, no sin sus poderes.

- Tengo que buscar a mis amigos. Ellos me necesitan. Maharya quiere hacerles daño y debo tratar de impedirlo ¿Lo entiendes?

Lo dijo de uniforma que era sumamente fraternal, lo mas que pudo lograr. Trato de consolar la mente del hombre que estaba frente a el. A pesar de haber llegado a dudar, funciono perfectamente.

- Si, comprendo… Comprendo… pero es peligroso el camino, incluso el que conozco – parecía que algo de su cordura regreso en ese momento pues trataba de divagar menos – tendrás que seguirme en todo momento, no te separes, no te alejes. De lo contrario, no podré guiarte por el trecho seguro… eso si, solo un precio exijo.

- ¿Precio? – esto le pareció tanto desagradable como inesperado – ¿cual es tu precio?

- Nombre…por favor, dime tu nombre.

Raven lo miro por un momento. Parecía sentirse desesperado por saberlo. Decidió darle gusto.

- Raven

- Raven…. Raven, Raven, Raven, Raven, Raven… guiare a Raven por el camino… perfecto, sigueme Raven, yo te guiare a la que creo que es la salida.

El hombre que seguía caminaba con mucho vigor, casi no parecía tener verdadera necesidad del báculo. Al principió seguían el camino empedrado, pero luego se desvío completamente. El aseguro que era porque ese camino era una trampa más. Aquel que lo siguiese solo caminaría y caminaría sin rumbo para regresar otra vez al comienzo… el lo sabia bien.

Mientras mas avanzaba, más extraña le parecía esa mente. No había nada que indicase personalidad alguna, no existía, ni siquiera un solo rasgo que pudiese considerarse como un rasgo particular, nada mas existía ese horrible desierto. Mientras avanzaba se dio cuenta que no se cansaba, de hecho no sentía nada. Apenas y podía percatarse que estaba pisando el suelo o que sus manos podía tocar al hombre que estaba frente a el, pero era como si no existiese nada de lo que estaba frente a el.

- Te parece interesante ¿No es así?

- ¿Qué?

- La mente de Maharya… es interesante para ti verdad… ¡NO DEBARIA SERLO! Deberías tenerle miedo… pavor… horror

Raven debía admitir una cosa y era que se encontraba en una mente sumamente interesante.

- Pues…

- Curiosa… tenias que serlo… yo también lo fui en un principio, antes que el miedo me derrotase… era un gran hechicero… uno de los mas grandiosos… y entonces me enfrente a Maharya. No me mato, me tuvo lastima. Me absorbió dentro de su cabeza y se hizo mucho mas fuerte…ese es el destino de quien se le enfrenta… alimento para su mente… a menos que escapes… y solo unos cuantos conocen ese camino…aunque sus destinos los desconozco.

Raven miro a River un momento. En su rostro se reflejaba un hombre que hacia tiempo que había sido derrotado. Los deseos de vivir lo habían abandonado. No podía menos que sentir lastima por ese hombre que había sido invadido por el miedo y, sin duda, por la locura.

Luego de caminar un largo trayecto, encontró un enorme arco. River trato de evitarlo pero Raven llego a sentir algo de curiosidad. Se dio cuenta que tenia algo escrito, pero no podía leerlo.

- Yo que tu me alejaría, me alejaría, me alejaría. La mente de Maharya es peligrosa.

Raven decidió hacerle caso. Debía salir lo mas pronto posible y meterse en algún peligro innecesario era lo ultimo que deseaba en ese momento. Ya no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaría caminando. Era curioso, pero se dio cuenta que ahí el tiempo no parecía existir.

Mientras avanzaba algo extraño le ocurrió. Primero noto la existencia de una puerta, una vieja puerta casi arruinada. Decidió alejarse pero entonces se dio cuenta que estaba en otro lugar. Uno sumamente hermoso, lleno de flores y plantas, donde los árboles no solo eran grandes sino que sumamente hermosos. No importaba donde mirase, siempre estaban los árboles y las flores ahí, hasta lo mas lejos que alcanzaba su mirada. Música, de algún lado venia una hermosa melodía. A diferencia de lo que había ocurrido antes, todos sus sentidos funcionaban al máximo, sintiendo el maravilloso aroma de las plantas y escuchaba con gran placer la melodía que se oía por todo el lugar.

- ¡Primavera!

Escucho la voz de una niña gritando emocionada. Trato de esconderse entre los árboles y ahí estaba. El terrible Maharya, cargando su guadaña y portando su mascara pero estaba acompañado de una niña. El primero avanzaba lentamente, mientras que la segunda iba corriendo emocionada por el lugar.

- Si, se llama primavera. Primera de las cuatro estaciones de Vivaldi. Personalmente prefiero el Invierno por sus movimientos más audaces y enérgicos con los violines, pero por alguna razón la gente recuerda más la primavera. Simplemente son cosas de los gustos personales.

- A mi me parece bonita

- Nunca dije que fuera una mala pieza.

La pequeña miro y escucho con mucha atención. Estaba disfrutando lo que tenia ante ella.

- Algún día tocare las melodías que usted quiera escuchar mi señor.

- ¡Y dale con eso! – el tono de Maharya fingía una sensación de reproche con cierto tono juguetón - ¿Cuándo dejaras de llamarme señor?

- El día que usted me llame por mi nombre.

- Mmmm…muy bien, me ganaste esta.

Maharya tomo se acerco a la niña y le acaricio la cabeza. No tendría mas de ocho años y le extrañaba que mostrase tanto afecto por ella. Trato de acercarse para ver mejor, quería conocer la identidad de la chiquilla que estaba con ese monstruo.

El escenario cambio de pronto. Ya no se encontraba en ese hermoso lugar lleno de flores y arboles, sino que ahora era un calabozo o eso le recordó a primera vista. Mientras mas lo veía se dio cuenta que no podía serlo, puesto que era sumamente espacioso. Parecia ser un extraño lugar de entrenamiento.

Un grito lleno de dolor le hizo voltear. Reconocía de quien era la voz y no podía creerlo al principio. Se acerco y se dio cuenta que nuevamente la música estaba ahí, esta vez se trataba de un Réquiem. Un triste réquiem. Cuando llego al lugar donde venían los gritos, ahí estaban ellos otra vez. La niña ya no era esa pequeña sonriente sino que ahora estaba encadenada de las piernas. Se encontraba desnuda de la cintura para arriba y estaba completamente cubierta de sangre. Las heridas eran perceptibles desde donde estaba y tenían una apariencia sumamente desagradable. Tenía una espada tirada frente a ella, y por lo que podía ver, la había estado usando.

Maharya estaba ahí, portando una espada, dejando su guadaña apoyada en una pared. Ya no se mostraba en la misma actitud agradable que hace un minuto, sino que ahora era el ser que ella imaginaba que era.

- ¡UNA VEZ MAS! – grito el enmascarado – ¡YA CASI LO LOGRAS!

Ella se levanto sin titubear. Se notaba que había perdido demasiada sangre pero no llego a dudar ni una vez. Maharya se lanzo contra ella sin mostrar ninguna clase de consideración, atacando a matar. Esta a su vez se defendía lo mejor que podía, pero al final fue atravesada en el muslo por la espada de este. La pequeña cayo al suelo, gritando de dolor. El enmascarado solo retrocedió un par de pasos.

-¡TECNICA CHIQUILLA, TE FALTA TECNICA! NECESITAS PRACTICAR MAS… Tomate un descanso, luego veremos que puedo hacer contigo.

- No…quiero…intentarlo.

A pesar de su aspecto, ella parecía mostrarse firme. Quería seguir combatiendo esa tortura.

- no seas idiota, te voy a terminar matando.

- Solo… una vez… mas.

Maharya dudo. Luego levanto su espada y se lanzo contra ella. Esta vez mostró aun mas resistencia y logro salir sin ningún tipo de herida. Entonces cayo al suelo, bañada en sangre.

Raven fue entonces empujada con muchísima fuerza. De nuevo estaba frente a ese extraño lugar, oscuro y completamente árido. La puerta estaba ahí, pero ahora habían cientos de ellas, una a lado de la otra. River estaba junto a ella, completamente aterrado.

- NO ENTRES EN ELLAS, NO ENTRES SIN MI A TU LADO… la memoria de Maharya es peligrosa, es sentencia de muerte.

- ¿La memoria¿Esta detrás de las puertas?

- así es, toda esta detrás de la puerta. Sin embargo solo locura y horror puede causar. Yo una vez entre… nunca me recupere… cosas horribles eso es lo único que encontraras.

Raven le extraño esto. Sin duda esta mente era extraña, pero no podía creer que realmente haya visto a la misma persona actuar de forma completamente distinta. Primero trataba a una niña como su hija y posteriormente la atacaba a matar como si no le importase. Un ser tan contradictorio solo podía hacer movimientos completamente inesperados y peligrosos.

- Sigueme, sigueme… ya casi llegamos a los limites.

Raven y River siguieron el camino que este le señalaba. Mientras mas avanzaba, mas puertas se encontraba en su camino. Ninguna de ellas parecía tener algo especial, sino que eran igual de viejas y maltratadas. No podía evitar sentir algo de curiosidad, pero lo mejor era seguir el camino y no desviarse.

Ya no sabia por cuanto tiempo había caminado cuando encontró otro camino empedrado y mas adelante una encrucijada. River se negó avanzar un solo paso mas.

- Este es el límite… el ultimo lugar seguro de este repugnante sitio. Me temo que soy demasiado cobarde y hasta aquí llego… no daré un paso mas… ni un paso mas… solo debes elegir una ruta… una te llevara a la salida… cualquier otra me temo que no tengo idea.

- Gracias – dijo Raven – al menos es algo

- No, no es algo, es nada… soy un inútil… me temo que he fallado… lo lamento, hasta aquí llegamos. Mi amiga, lo lamento mucho.

Entonces se echo a correr gritando incoherencias. No pudo detenerlo, puesto que no quería alejarse demasiado del lugar. En realidad si había sido de ayuda, especialmente si lo que el decía de los peligros ocultos era verdad. Cuando River termino de correr fue obvio que ahora estaba sola. No tenia forma de guiarse, por lo que ahora debía seguir su instinto. Decidió seguir el camino de la izquierda y espero que hubiera tomado el camino correcto.

Mientras caminaba, se dio cuenta que el camino había cambiado. Ahora había encontraba rastros de edificios en ruinas. Apenas quedaban las bases de estos pero debieron ser edificios magníficos. Decidió alejarse de estos pues todavía quedaba la posibilidad que fuesen partes de los recuerdos. Luego de varias horas, o lo que le parecieron varias horas de tan monótono paisaje, se pregunto si había tomado el camino correcto.

Parpadeo un momento y hubo un cambio. De repente el camino empedrado y el desierto cubierto tanto por rocas como por ruinas desaparecieron ante sus ojos y revelo un largo pasillo iluminado apenas por antorchas. Raven se mostró sorprendida apenas por unos instantes pues luego de una breve caminata se encontró con una puerta. Era una puerta totalmente distinta a las que hubiera visto, pues se trataba de una puerta de bronce con un dibujo de un ojo sumamente realista rodeado por al menos tres triángulos que a su vez creaban uno mas. El ojo tenia una inscripción que reconoció al instante.

- Perded toda esperanza aquellos que entren aquí.

Raven no dudo y empujo la puerta. Tenía que salir de ahí y entraría en la puerta que fuera necesaria para eso. Tomo aire y entro rápidamente a la habitación que tenia enfrente.

Se trataba de una habitación en apariencia vacía. Las antorchas que la iluminaban mostraban claramente la desnudes de esta, con ningún color que la adornase mas que uno que otro cuadro negro desperdigado sin sentido. Continuo avanzando, no parecía haber nada que temer. Siguió caminando de frente, no podía echarse para atrás ahora. ¿Por qué se sentía incomoda dentro? No tenia sentido. Siguió avanzando. ¿El tal Maharya la encontró? No, debía pensar en otra cosa.

Frente a ella apareció otra puerta, exactamente igual que la anterior. Decidió abrirla. Nada ocurrió.

- No gastes tus energías.

Raven volteo. Frente a ella se encontraba un hombre que no había visto anteriormente. Estaba tirado en el piso, como una especie de costal. Lo que vio era totalmente distinto a River, puesto que este mostraba una apariencia famélica que causaba una sensación de desagrado. Pero eso no era lo que llamo la atención de la titán, sino el hecho que este portaba una mascara igual a la de Maharya.

- Solo el puede abrirla – continuo este – yo lo intente y solo llame su atención. Ahora pago el castigo con los otros.

- ¿Otros¿Qué otros?

- Valiente chica, deber escapar ahora, toma otro camino. No llames su atención o te obligara como a mi y a los otros. Debes escapara ahora. Creo que todavía no te ha visto. Debes escapar.

Raven quería saber mas, pero este comenzó a gritar desesperado. Cuando volteo se dio cuenta que el ojo que adornaba la puerta había cobrado vida y que la observaba atentamente.

- ¡TE HA VISTO! – Gritaba - ¡TE HA VISTO¡NO TIENES TIEMPO, DEBES ESCAPAR O TE ATRAPARA! MAHARYA NYASALEY, DURBSHAKGUL NYASALEY, SHAKBURZ NAAZZYARK… ¿QUÉ ESPERAS IDIOTA¡CORRE AHORA!

Raven obedeció corriendo a la dirección contraria. No hubo avanzado demasiado cuando se dio cuenta que lo que antes era una habitación vacía, ahora estaba completamente llena de personas, todas ellas tiradas en el piso y portando la mascara que gritaban las mismas palabras que le habían apenas. Era un coro, un horrible y repugnante coro que le ordenaba correr. Los gritos la aturdían; no sabia a donde corría, solo corría de frente, a veces tropezando con algunos de los infelices que estaban inmóviles en el piso.

Sin pensarlo, cruzo la primera puerta que encontró y nuevamente el escenario cambio. Ahora se trataba de una oficina, una oficina sumamente común y corriente…además de demasiado familiar.

- ¿Entonces cuando empieza todo el Show?

Reconoció la voz al instante. Al principio no lo creyó, pero rápidamente la incredulidad dio paso a la furia. Reconoció donde estaba al instante y corrió al lugar de donde provenían las voces. No le costo nada reconocer el rostro de Randolph Titus hablando junto a Maharya.

- Todo empezara y terminara pronto – le respondió el enmascarado – se muy bien que te sientes incomodo con todo esto pero créeme que valdrá la pena.

- Incomodo es poco decir. Lo único que me has dicho es que voy a ser sumamente afectado y que debo segur la corriente. Lo único que realmente espero es que me des la recompensa que me prometiste.

- Oh vamos mi buen Titus, no debes sentirte así. Se que arriesgar todos tus bienes materiales te duele muchísimo pero honestamente es un precio muy bajo por volver a verla… ¿no estas de acuerdo?

Solo dio un paso cuando la escena cambio completamente de nuevo. Ahora parecía ser una ciudad. No reconocía el lugar donde estaba. Solo se dio cuenta que parecía ser un pueblo medieval. No había ni un alma y solo podía sentir una horrible peste en todo el lugar.

Decidió avanzar, pero algo le dificultaba caminar. Al bajar la vista se dio cuenta que se trataban de miles de ratas, tantas que cubrían completamente todo el suelo. Trato de hacerlas un lado mientras caminaba pero no avanzaba demasiado mientras pateaba el mayor número de ratas que podía con cada paso. Finalmente el numero resulto ser tan grande que la terminaron derribando al suelo. Estando ahí se dio cuenta que las ratas se alejaban de un punto y con dificultad y golpeándolas como podía mientras hacia un lado su asco, fue que pudo seguir avanzando, caminado al lugar de donde se alejaban los roedores.

Frente a ella se encontraba el, afilando su guadaña frente a un numeroso grupo de huesos. Raven se imagino lo que esto significaba pero quiso olvidarlo, especialmente por la sensación de asco que la idea le provocaba. Descubrió que las ratas no escapaban de el, sino que salían de el. El ser silbaba despreocupado, seguía afilando sus armas mientras de sus piernas y brazos seguían saliendo más y más ratas.

Raven de nuevo se cayó al tratar de salir de esa escena. De nuevo se encontraba en un lugar distinto. No había duda, esto era el peligro del que hablaba River sobre los recuerdos. Llegaban a ti, uno seguido del otro, completamente al azar. Debía escapar, si River lo logro, entonces el también podría hacerlo. Se puso de pie dispuesta a buscar la salida.

Frente a ella se encontraba otro escenario, uno completamente oscuro. Se encontraba en medio de un circulo, rodeado por diez personas completamente cubiertas con una túnica y con un yelmo en forma de animales salvajes, destacándose uno que tenia la forma de un drago rojo, que portaba además un báculo rojo.

Este dio un paso y se puso en medio del círculo. Tomo su báculo y comenzó lo que parecía ser una ceremonia.

- ¡Hermanos, es hora de festejar¡Es hora de la gran unión¡Es hora de nuestro destino¡Es tiempo de que la legión y el concilio se revelen al mundo!

Con un grito ensordecedor se ilumino completamente la sala de un golpe. El lugar no estaba ocupado solo por diez hombres, sino que la enorme habitación estaba repleta de cientos de estos, vestidos de la misma forma como lo estaban los soldados de Redrum. Entonces esta apareció, avanzando con paso firme y sosteniendo una espada. A su lado estaban Puppet Master y Gun Shoot cumpliendo el papel de escoltas de ese monstruoso ser.

Ella se estaba impacientando, no podía seguir viendo todo esto. Hubo un momento en que decidió actuar y dejar de mirar. Se lanzo sobre ellos dando una patada, pero no golpeo nada. Hubo un nuevo cambio. Esto se estaba volviendo molesto.

Cuando se puso de pie se dio cuenta que sentía un horrible dolor. Toco su estomago y se dio cuenta que estaba sangrando. La causa era una herida sumamente profunda que atravesaba su cuerpo. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta que la cosa era peor puesto que el dolor era también muy fuerte en su rostro, como miles de agujas perforandolo. Al llevar sus manos se dio cuenta que una mascara lo obstaculizaba. Recordando a las personas que acababa de ver tiradas en esa habitación trato de quitársela desesperadamente mientras gritaba tanto por el horror como por el dolor. No podía, ni siquiera un milímetro.

Entonces sintió un golpe directamente en su pecho. Ahí se dio cuenta que también sus ropas habían cambiado por un habito y una capa negra, exactamente igual a las de ese monstruo. Un golpe más la derribo al suelo. Miro por todos lados y se dio cuenta que había una guadaña rota, cuyo dueño intuía quien era. Miro hacia arriba y encontró solo silueta de al menos seis personas. Vestían armaduras que en otros tiempos debieron ser hermosas pero que ahora solo eran la sombra de lo que eran a causa de los golpes, cortaduras y la sangre que las manchaba. Estos mostraron sus espadas y apuntaron directamente frente a ella. Las espadas eran sumamente hermosas y a la vez amenazantes. Ella comenzó a hablar, pero no sus palabras, sino que lo que salio de su boca salio eran las palabras de otro.

- ¿QUÉ ESPERAN BASTARDOS DE MIERDA¡DEN SU GOLPE, CORTENME EN PEDAZOS, MALDITOS COBARDES! YO REIRE AL ULTIMO, LA OSCURIDAD LOS DESTRUIRA A TODOS USTEDES…

Los seis comenzaron a apuñalarla con furia. Raven sintió los primeros golpes, tan horribles que no pudo contener los gritos. Entonces el dolor desapareció. Se puso de pie, completamente aterrada, pero ya no había nadie. Tenia deseos de correr, pero no había lugar donde hacerlo. Tenia frío. Cruzo sus brazos para calentarse un poco. Sus rodillas temblaban y sus piernas apenas podían sostener su cuerpo. No sabía que hacer, sabia que tenia que salir pero eso último la había debilitado enormemente. Tenia que avanzar, tenía que salir de ahí lo mas pronto posible.

Una luz se ilumino frente a ella, mostrando a Maharya sentado en un trono. Estaba algo lejos pero aun así lo veía con demasiada claridad. Dos seres lo escoltaban, pero no podía ver quienes eran. No quería saberlo, así que trato de alejarse pero no podía moverse. Lentamente se fue iluminando la habitación y revelo dos tronos mas, ocupados por seres cubiertos por las sombras. Uno de estos la lleno de terror, siendo el poseedor del trono mas grande y de la presencia mas terrible de las tres. Noto que estaba vestido de una armadura completamente negra que lo cubría completamente, excepto por sus ojos que la miraban directamente. Raven se lleno de miedo, esa era la única forma de describir lo que sentía. La observaba directamente, sentía que podía leer incluso sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos.

El ser se puso de pie. Raven apenas podía resistir.

- Al fin te encuentro.

Todo desapareció al instante. No se sentía tranquila, pues ahora se mantenía en el suelo en posición fetal. Fue entonces que sintió una mano calida que lograba mantenerla tranquila. El dolor y el miedo desaparecieron al instante. Por alguna razón se sentía en calma.

Al abrir los ojos se apareció ante ella la imagen de Maharya observándola. Esta de inmediato se puso de pie y se puso en guardia.

- Ahorra tus fuerzas. Acabas de vagar por mis recuerdos y dudo mucho que tengas energía suficiente para siquiera mantenerte en pie.

- Me queda suficiente para luchar contra ti.

- Vaya, eso me agrada de ti. Te mantienes como una retadora hasta el final. Pero no creo que sea buena idea que lo hagas. Anda, es hora que te tomes un buen descanso.

Raven no se podía mantener relajada. No ante la presencia de el.

- Bueno, olvídalo entonces, después de lo que vistes me sorprende que no terminases como el pobre diablo de River. A el le fue peor, termino vagando por años y años, aunque al menos tiene sus momentos de cordura. Ojala lo hubieras visto cuando entro aquí, uno de los mas poderosos hechiceros del mundo gritando como niña cuando decidí transformarlo en una mascota.

- ¿Por qué demonios me hiciste esto?

La reacción de Maharya indicaba que no esperaba esa pregunta, por lo menos no tan pronto.

- Tengo mis motivos personales. Sabes, tienes un enorme potencial pequeña Raven pero simplemente no lo usas. Se que no quieres terminar como tu padre pero recuerda que tu lado humano impedirá que eso ocurra, así que un día deberás dejarlo fluir

- ¿A ti que te importa?

- Mas de lo que crees. No me gusta ver potenciales despreciados.

- ¿Y por eso trataste a Redrum como un animal para transformarla en la asesina que es?

- Eso… es algo distinto – por su tono, debió sorprenderle realmente que supiera esto – contigo es algo completamente distinto. Solo tienes que decir si y veras como te transformo en…

- ¡Lo único que quiero es irme de aquí!

Maharya la miro por un rato. Dado su mascara era imposible saber como reaccionaba ante lo que escuchaba. Por un momento se mantuvo inmóvil. Entonces sus movimientos parecieron estar de acuerdo ante la idea.

- Si irte es lo que deseas, entonces puedes irte.

Era curioso, pues ese ser tan sombrío y cruel que parecía ser el, también inspiraba una enorme confianza. Con cualquier otro hubiera dudado, de hecho su sentido común le decía que debía alejarse, pero decidió seguirle. No avanzo demasiado cuando encontró una mascara, una mascara blanca.

- Primero debes pasar una prueba. Una prueba que indica el poder de tu mente. Veras, la mascara que esta frente a ti tratara de colocarse en tu rostro por su propia cuenta. Lo único que debes hacer es evitarlo, aunque debo advertirte, otros lo han intentado y han fracasado.

Raven se dio cuenta entonces de lo que había pasado a esos hombres dentro de ese cuarto. Era muy obvio, si fracasaba, su destino era transformarse en una especie de vegetal.

- ¿Cuándo empezamos?

- Ahora

Como si estuviese viva, la mascara salto hasta ella y de no ser por sus reflejos se hubiera insertado en su rostro. Raven ponía todas sus fuerzas en sus brazos y eso la hizo caer al suelo de rodillas. La mascara parecía tener mente propia, pues no solo empujaba con mayor fuerza, sino que incluso parecía que algo en ella cambiase a cada momento. Primero fue un frío intenso y luego fue un calor tan horrible que sentía como su piel se hacia jirones. Apenas podía con ella.

- Bien hecho Raven, aunque no lo creas has aguantado mas que cualquier otro mago que haya sido atrapado en mi mente. Pero tu no eres una simple hechicera, no tu eres alguien mucho mas especial. Sin embargo no dejas de ser de clase baja y esto es demasiado incluso para ti. Yo que tu me rendiría y dejaría que la mascara te absorbiera. No es tan malo como piensas, de hecho es agradable.

Un tentáculo negro salio de la mascara y rodeo la cabeza de Raven. Al principio sintió repugnancia pero luego se sintió bien. Por alguna razón había dejado de sentir malestar y ahora se sentía tranquila. Se imaginaba un mundo tranquilo donde no la necesitaban. Reconocía el lugar según las descripciones que había leído, era su mundo antes de Trigon. Se trataba de Azarath, pero no estaba cubierta por el fuego ni por las encarnaciones de Trigon, sino que era un lugar tranquilo y hasta hermoso. Incluso ella deseaba estar ahí.

No, se trataba de una ilusión. Abrió los ojos y ante ella se encontraba la mascara, demasiado cerca de ella y los tentáculos que salían de esta ya rodeaban su cabeza. Raven se desespero, no podía dejar que fuese atrapada por esa cosa. Tenía que ayudar a sus amigos, ahora que sabía quien era el verdadero líder. Debía ayudar a derrotarle.

La mascara se destruyo en frente de sus ojos. No recordaba haber hecho algo mas que resistirse pero eso parecía ser lo único que necesitaba. Ella se dejo caer al suelo y de no ser por que todavía tenia algo de fuerza se hubiera dado de lleno contra el suelo. Se levanto ligeramente y todavía logro poner una mirada retadora.

- ¿Por qué rechazaste esa visión tan rápido? Tratándose de la posibilidad de vivir un mundo feliz debiste dudar un poco más. ¿Acaso das como un hecho que la felicidad te esta negada¿Acaso te vez como alguien incapaz de vivir alegremente, sin miedo ni preocupaciones, adoptando la eterna idea que tu vida esta condenada al sufrimiento?

- Pase tu prueba Maharya, ahora déjame ir.

- ¿Maharya? – En su tono de voz se oía una verdadera sorpresa – Ese es solo mi titulo, no es mi nombre. Aunque es mejor que me llames de alguna manera y dudo mucho que me quieras llamar señor como Redrum o el viejo Uroloki.

- ¡Déjame ir!

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Solo espera a que te diga un par de cosas. Aunque no lo creas, me alegra ver que pasaste la prueba pero me temo que habrá algunas cosas que no harás. Y esa es rebelarle mi identidad a tus amigos, claro si es que quieres que vivan

Maharya comenzó a cambiar. Su apariencia física estaba intacta, sin embargo su presencia cambio dramáticamente. Ahora era la de un ser que inspiraba una presencia, una presencia que inspiraba miedo y horror. Incluso su tono de voz había cambiado, ahora se trataba de un verdadero monstruo.

- Tus amiguitos – continuo – no merecen saber quien soy, eso es lo que pienso y así se mantendrá. Veras, soy muy conservador en ese aspecto y no me gusta saber que seres inferiores me conocen sin mi permiso. ¿Lo entiendes?

Raven no se dio cuenta en el momento en que se acerco a ella y comenzó a apretar su cuello. La fuerza con que la levanto del suelo y le apretaba le decía que hablaba muy enserio.

- Espero que hayamos hablado claro, o de lo contrario te darás cuenta que el entrenamiento que le di a Redrum será un paseo en el parque… ¡ENTIEDES MALDITA CHIQUILLA!

Maharya comenzó a apretar con más y más fuerza el cuello. No podía respirar, apenas y podía moverse. Lo único que veía era la inexpresiva mascara mientras le hacia pedazos su cuello.

Raven abrió los ojos. Al instante se puso de pie poniéndose en guardia al darse cuenta que no estaba sola. Luego se relajo, pues se trataban de sus amigos.

- ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto una preocupada Star Fire

Raven miro por todos lados. Juraría que pasaron horas, incluso días. Ahora pareciese que solo pasaron minutos. Miraba por todos lados; los rastros de la pelea estaban ahí, pero no el contrincante.

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí¿Qué es lo que hiciste?

Tenia que responder algo. Cualquier cosa que a su ver tuviese la suficiente lógica para que no para que no se le interrogase demasiado después. No se le ocurrieron demasiadas cosas, o por lo menos lo suficientemente buenas como ella deseaba.

- Sentí la presencia de hombres ocultos… francotiradores. Esperaban atacarnos por las espaldas, por lo que decidí encargarme de ellos. Entonces algo me ataco a traición.

- Debió tratarse de Redrum.

- ¿Redrum?

- Debiste verla Raven – decía el Chico Bestia – se volvió loca de repente. Nos ataco con mas saña de la que nunca habíamos visto y grito "padre" con todas sus fuerzas.

- Debe estar relacionada con algunos de sus soldados de alguna forma… a menos que el ser de la mascara tenga algo que ver.

Las palabras que escucho de Cyborg no fueron para nada del agrado de Raven. El la miraba con atención, incluso mas de lo que lo hacían los demás. Sabia que tenia un detector de mentiras integrado. Lo que el no sabia que hace tiempo que había aprendido como engañarlo aunque no hubiera deseado tener que tener que hacerlo.

- No, solo me encontré con simples soldados.

Los titanes no siguieron interrogándola. Todos ellos confiaban en ella, estaban seguros que no les ocultaría nada que fuese realmente importante. Raven lo sabía y en ese momento hubiera deseado que fuesen mas desconfiados. Cuanto deseaba decírselos, revelarles la verdad, pero si quería salvarlos tendría que guardar el secreto. Decidió que ella misma se encargaría de la legión y ya tenía una idea de cómo hacerlo.

- Bueno equipo, debemos regresar por los rehenes. Solo espero que nadie haya sido herido.

* * *

Maharya abrió los ojos. Ya no estaba en el tejado, de hecho se encontraba en un lugar sumamente familiar. Era un trono, su apreciado trono. No esperaba despertar ahí, así que concluyo que algo salió distinto a lo que esperaba. Debió dormir más de lo que esperaba, por lo menos eso era lo que debió pasar.

Intento ponerse de pie, fue entonces que sintió algo en su regazo. Al bajar la vista la encontró, profundamente dormida. Sujetaba sus ropas con fuerzas y su cuerpo estaba sobre sus piernas. La examino con mucho cuidado; en su rostro se reflejaban las huellas del llanto. La posición en la que se encontraba se miraba incomoda, estando arrodillada de una forma que no le molestase a el. Acaricio cuidadosamente su cabeza, tal y como lo hacia cuando era mas pequeña.

- ¡Señor!

Rápidamente puso su dedo frente a donde se encontraba su boca. No quería ningún ruido, no ahora.

- Disculpe señor, es que nos preocupo demasiado. Llevaba todo el día en ese estado, nunca antes había ocurrido algo como lo que vimos ese día. Todos lo sentimos, el escalofríos recorrió todo nuestro cuerpo. Deberá comprender señor, pero usted parecía haber muerto de repente.

- Lo cual esta bien. Todo sale como lo esperaba.

- Pero es que si hubiera visto lo que vi y oí. Esos malditos de Puppet Master y Gun Shoot amenazaron incluso con traicionarnos

- Lo cual no ocurrirá.

- La legión y el concilio se estaban rebelándose…

- Lo que haya ocurrido no importa. No ahora. Solo dime quienes fueron totalmente leales, aquello que nunca dudaron que me encontraba con vida.

- Por supuesto que yo y… - El Uroloki se puso en silencio unos momentos, como si dudase en continuar – Estaba Redrum, pero ella tiene que ser castigadas.

Su señor la miro unos momentos más. Era obvió que fue ella quien lo transporto hasta donde estaba y que incluso lo puso en su trono. No debió separarse en todo el día de el. Incluso es la primera persona que derrama lagrimas por el hasta donde tenia memoria.

- ¿Cuál fue su crimen?

- Ella… lo llamo padre

- Aahh… eso fue todo

- Pero señor, unas de las reglas…

- No se aplica esta, no en ella.

No tuvo que decir más. Uroloki sabia bien que lo que el dijera seria una ley absoluta y las disculpas también lo eran. Uno de los crímenes más terribles era llamar de otra forma que no sea señor al Uroloki y al supremo Líder, tan grave que solo se castigaba con la muerte. Una regla severa que sin embargo el se encargaba de cumplir. En ella se haría una excepción.

- Si me disculpas, tengo algo que hacer.

Con sumo cuidado la levanto y la puso entre sus brazos. Sin duda debió rendirse hace muy poco tiempo, a lo mucho una hora. Era probable que dedicase a mantener guardia sobre el y que las lagrimas sean porque realmente pareció haber muerto. Esa pobre no sabía nada de lo que iba a ocurrir, pero así era mejor.

Uso algo de su poder para llegar hasta donde se encontraba su habitación. Estaba completamente en silencio, sin duda Gun Shoot y su hermano debía estar fuera por el momento. Con cuidado la puso en su cama y la arropo, tal y como cuando era pequeña. Fue hace tan poco tiempo y el lo veía como si hubiera sido en otra época. La observo dormida un rato. Por primera vez en toda su vida no le llamo señor. No, le llamo padre. Debajo de su mascara, esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

Randolph Titus se encontraba bebiendo en su estudio. Trataba de evitar que lo mirasen ebrio pero era cada vez mas difícil para el. Había ocasiones en las que deseaba simplemente terminar en prisión y acabar con todo el sufrimiento que sentía en ese momento. Elizabeth, su pequeña Elizabeth, solo por ella hacia todo esto.

Los chicos de Hive se encontraban en otra habitación, haciendo quien sabe que cosas. Últimamente le empezó a preocupar seriamente lo que estos hacían en su casa. Por lo menos su estudio se encontraba intacto, fuera de ese enorme agujero que destruyo parte de su biblioteca. Que mas da, mientras tuviese intacto sus fotografías no le interesaba nada mas.

Se tomo una copa más. Sabia que todo estaba desarrollándose como ese ser enmascarado esperaba. De hecho sabía que su papel ya casi acababa, y que el escenario ya casi estaba terminado. Solo faltaban unas cuantas cosas mas.

- Sabía que tarde o temprano vendrías.

Raven se presento frente a el. Se encontraba levitando, de una manera que le obligaba a alzar la cabeza para verla a los ojos. Titus la miro al principio de forma bastante sombrá. Luego sonrío un momento.

- Sabes, nunca lo había confesado a nadie. Me recuerdas muchísimo a mi hija Elizabeth. Ella murió hace años, pero fuera del color de cabello y piel, tú eres su viva imagen si ella continuase con vida.

- Sabes porque estoy aquí.

- Si, lo se muy bien – Titus suspiro un momento mientras bajaba la cabeza – te debo un favor… y has venido a cobrar. Sea cual sea, no importa el precio o su dificultad, te debo un favor y debo pagarlo…siempre que no sea una ridiculez

Eso último que dijo le causo una breve carcajada. No tardo demasiado en recuperar su compostura, era momento de pagar.

- Quiero que me hables de la legión.

- Muy bien – Titus no se mostró sorprendido, aparentemente esperaba que eso ocurriese tarde o temprano - ¿Qué quieres saber?

- Todo, quiero que me lo digas todo, especialmente su misión y como detenerlos.

Titus bebió otro trago. Iba a ser una larga noche.

**El palabrerío de Ulick **

Todavía no es tiempo, de hecho me estoy adelantando pues este capitulo debería ponerlo en un par de semanas mas, pero como no tengo forma de saber a que velocidad voy a terminar cada capitulo he decidido adelantarme. Y es que con este capitulo es que quiero celebrar que este mes se cumple un año desde que empecé a publicar en Fanfiction "El Emisario de la Oscuridad".

Me da gracia pensar en las cosas que tenia planeada al principio de esta historia, como que seria una comedia, que solo tendría seis capítulos y que seria lo mas sencilla posible, cosas que ahora parecen imposibles en este quinceavo capitulo. Sin embargo últimamente, mientras empiezo a preparar el final de esta historia, comencé a revisar los bocetos mas viejos que pude encontrar, incluyendo los que tenían al menos unos ocho meses, donde la historia todavia tenia mucho de su visión que tenia originalmente planeada, antes de que la historia se me complicase de veras y me doy cuenta de que tanto cambio conforme avanzaba.

Veo los bocetos y veo tantos cambios en la historia, especialmente con los personajes que yo cree. Veo a un Gun Shoot sumamente simpático y lleno de músculos exagerados que hacia bromas con un Puppet Master bastante paranoico. Hace poco incluso encontré unas notas en donde planeaba que el Uroloki peleaba por ahí del capitulo nueve, disparando con lanzamisiles y ese es solo el principio, de hecho tengo un montón de notas de posibles reacciones de los titanes, la mayoría tan tontas que me da pena haberlo escrito. Leo las notas mas tempranas de Redrum y veo que su carácter no cambio demasiado pero si su pasado, haciéndolo mas triste y cruel, de hecho este personaje ha sido en el que mas he terminado por profundizar desde su aparición.

Me he dado cuenta que conforme avanzo, mas ganas tengo de profundizar en la historia que he creado, siendo esta la razón por la que termine creando las historias extras, todo con la esperanza de poder ampliar mucho mas en esta historia tan enmarañada que he terminado creando, por desgracia dudo que pueda escribir todas las historias que tenia planeado originalmente, a decir verdad creo que no avanzare con las historias extras a pesar que tenia planeado algunas mas, el motivo esespecialmente porque el tiempo no me alcanza aunque si garantizo que escribiré al menos una mas. De hecho, creo que puedo adelantar que cuando acabe esto lo haré por medio de una historia extra final, centrada en la historia de Redrum y como se transformo en el personaje que es, o por lo menos ese es el plan que tengo en este momento.

Por ahora creo que es todo lo que pienso decir por ahora. Como siempre, espero que les siga gustando la historia y que tengan deseos de poder ver el final de la historia. Si desean dar un comentario positivo o bastante negativo, si tienen preguntas que hacer, sin importar cual, pueden escribirme un Review, de hecho los Review son buenos motivadores para que escriba un poquito mas rápido.

Hasta la próxima


	16. Ultima visita

Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a DC Comics, una editorial muy fregona que en este momento tiene el evento más importante del año con su Crisis Infinita, evento en donde incluso los Titanes están involucrados…Y no, no me pagaron por la publicidad, aunque seria padre.

**Ultima visita **

**- **Bueno¿ahora que hacemos?

- Pues sigamos el plan auxiliar, este es un buen momento de averiguar si realmente funcionara.

Ambos regresaban después de dar un buen paseo por la ciudad, revisando con detalles el plan que su señor tenía planeado y se sentaron en el sofá. Puppet Master se mostraba sumamente tranquilo a pesar de lo que estaba pasando. Apenas hace unas horas fue testigo de cómo llevaron el cuerpo de Maharya, el hombre de la mascara al que estaban obligados a servir, el cual parecía estar bien muerto por razones que nadie entendía muy bien. El impacto fue tan catastrófico como esperaba que fuese, pues el concilio demostró finalmente su debilidad. Sin la presencia del señor, los miembros no parecían tener motivo alguno por que mantenerse juntos y la propia legión demostró su falta de lealtad. Fue necesario un solo día, y toda la organización demostró que sin su hombre fuerte solo era un gigante de pies de barro.

- Es simplemente obvio, si Maharya no despierta todo lo que construyo se vendrá abajo en cuestión de días. El concilio esta dividido, Redrum ha mostrado debilidad y ahora la legión se podría levantar contra todos y aquellos que tenemos desplegados para desarrollar el resto del plan ahora usaran sus medios conforme les de la gana.

- Bonito escenario, pero estás seguro que todo saldrá conforme lo predices.

- Estoy seguro…de hecho es probable que este peor… Es momento de poner a un nuevo líder, alguien que tome el papel de nuevo Uroloki.

- Y quien mejor para el trabajo que tú hermanito… solo te falta recordar que tenemos unos problemas encima: Primero no sabemos si ha muerto, segundo que harás con el Uroloki y tercero como evitaras que Redrum nos corte la cabeza.

- Solo estoy hablando, no digo que realmente debemos ponerlo en marcha ya…aunque en realidad el Uroloki no es un problema, ese viejo esta acabado y sin su gran guía ha dejado de ser nada. Además el mismo esta esperando que lo matemos, desde que empezó a sospechar sobre nuestra fidelidad hacia el se puso insoportable.

- Pero el concilio entero nos aplicaría la pena de muerte…

- Eso si es que hay un concilio… recuerda, que se encuentra dividido y los mas fuertes esperan que los otros se despidan de este mundo, incluyendo el buen Uroloki…además necesitan gente poderosa que calme a la legión en ausencia de Redrum…

- Y ahí viene la pregunta del millón mi buen y loco hermano¿Qué haremos con Redrum?

- Nada

- Espera, creo que me confundí, creo que dijiste nada.

- No tiene caso que hagamos algo, ella esta perdida. Me recuerda cierta clase de orugas, han pasado tantos años domesticadas que no pueden sobrevivir sin la manipulación humana. Ella para colmo tiene una descarada desestabilización emocional, por no decir que esta muy loca. Los he visto y no puede tomar decisiones sin ayuda del señor, de hecho sin el no tendría motivo para vivir… creo que ella se terminaría suicidando antes de que tuviésemos que hacer…

Un cuchillo que se clavo demasiado cerca de donde estaba le interrumpió. Era un cuchillo negro, uno que solo había visto en contadas ocasiones. Al voltear completamente asustado se encontró con la mirada de Redrum, una mirada tan aterradora que las pocas veces que la había visto sabia que ocurriría un desastre.

- Hola hermanito – Su voz causaba terror, no era necesario el modulador, el solo tono decía todo lo que podía decir – Me alegra ver que te preocupaste por mí.

- Hermana….por favor…

- También me he preocupado por ustedes. Despertar aquí en lugar de donde se encuentra mi señor fue una mala señal y luego verte hablar… Simplemente no dejo de preocuparme de cómo sobrevivirás cuando acabe contigo.

Gun Shoot se puso de pie y busco sus armas. No fue capaz de seguir el movimiento su movimiento y tampoco pudo hacer nada para evitar lo que le termino haciendo.

* * *

- Mierda, este va a ser uno de esos días.

Esa fue la primera reacción del detective Fincher al llegar al puerto. Avanzaba sin muchas ganas y fumando un cigarro mientras lo hacia. Sus ropas se mostraban claramente sucias, pues básicamente no había parado de trabajar y ya había adoptado su oficina como su segundo hogar, pero olvidando llevarse algo de ropa para vivir como el lo hacia en ella.

Considerado como un perfecto cínico o simplemente como un bastardo, Finch se estacaba por que al final de cuentas si hacia muy bien su trabajo, de hecho era eso lo único que impedía que fuese despedido o transferido. Esto también le termino ayudando a superar algunas acusaciones que se hicieron en su contra por corrupción y sobornos. Casi todo el mundo sabia que era culpable. También sabia que era uno de los pocos que sabían hacer su trabajo.

En los últimos meses, el exceso de trabajo había hecho estragos con sus costumbres y su ya bastante desagradable apariencia pero lo que ocurrió en la ultima semana era simplemente el colmo. Los tales soldados del caos habían hecho mil y un desastres, pero eso le importaba un comino, especialmente porque eso era "jurisdicción", que era como lo el lo llamaba, de los niños con trajes raros que andan por la ciudad. El solo se encargaba de los casos que involucraban seres humanos normales. Esperaba que este fuese uno de esos, pero al instante se dio cuenta que no era así.

Su primera reacción al llegar al lugar fue de asco. Ya había visto cosas como esas, pero no a esa escala. Decidió seguir el procedimiento habitual de interrogatorio y búsqueda de pruebas, cuando se adentro en el transporte que estaba frente a ellos y examino su contenido noto que lo que venia era un asunto mas delicado de lo que el pensaba al principio que era. Ordeno a todo su equipo que hiciera su trabajo y que luego se largasen. El se quedaría un rato más.

Desde su llegada hasta ese momento paso aproximadamente una hora y media. Caminaba por el lugar y mientras lo hacia fumaba un cigarro tras otro. Una de las características mas habituales de el era el hecho que verlo fumar no era un indicación de cómo se sentía. El era de esos que fumaban tres cajetillas simplemente porque le daba ganas.

- Considerando quien es tu maestro esperaba un poco mas de rapidez contigo…y un poco de sigilo también.

Hablaba en dirección de unas cajas que se encontraban frente a el. Al principio nadie reacciono pero luego una figura bastante familiar salio al paso y lo miro de una forma retadora.

- y cualquiera esperaría que ya tuvieses cáncer por ese ritmo que tienes con los cigarros.

- Bah, eso es lo que todos esperarían. Ya era hora que llegaras, hay cosas aquí que ni a mi me gustan.

Robin se acerco más a Fincher y lo siguió a la escena del crimen. Ya habían cruzado camino en un par de ocasiones en algunos casos de robos o asesinatos pero nada que fuese duradero. Fincher básicamente se iba cuando el asunto le parecía fuera de su interés pero compartía lo que tenia del caso. Este le trataba de forma muy despectiva en ocasiones pero en realidad parecía que le tuviese algo de respeto por pelearse con "esas tipos raros"

- Sabia que llegarías tarde o temprano, este es una de esas porquerías que llaman la atención. ¿Qué tan informado estas?

- Casi nada, se lo que encontraron pero no mas.

- Ah si, esas mierdas andan tratando que la información no se propague pero ya saldrá a la luz. Junto con la peste, las noticias y chismes se extienden sin que te des cuenta. Por cierto, tal y como yo crees que hay conexión con tus locos

Esto lo dijo no como una pregunta, sino que lo estaba afirmando.

- Ya lo creo.

- Pues espero que te des prisa con ambas cosas. Me encargare de salirme, de todas formas esto es en realidad competencia federal y en cuanto lo haga me largare de este pueblo en el primer camión. El jodido clima impide que los aviones salgan y últimamente las computadoras andan fallando también. Por tu parte, resuelve esas cosas. Harris anda cabreado y les hecha la culpa a ustedes.

- Lo se, vi el noticiero.

- Ah, lo que no sabes es que piensa hacer. Esta por declararlos a ti y a tus amigos como ilegales y no necesito decirte lo que significa…Sabes, he pensado en irme a Metrópolis, es una bonita ciudad pero honestamente no es de las que me gustan.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Que declarara a los titanes como vigilantes clandestinos y completamente ilegales, exigiendo su retiro en menos de dos semanas… Sabes, creo que iría mejor en ciudad Gótica. Tú eres de ahí, cuéntame como es en esta temporada. Me han contado que la ciudad es un asco pero que tienen trabajo de sobra para caballeros como yo.

- Como se atreve…

- Un mal agradecido y bastardo de primera, esa es la forma como podemos describir al buen Harris. Por cierto al fin llegamos.

Robin miro la escena y se dio cuenta el porque había tanto escándalo. La escena del crimen parecía sacada de una película de terror gore. Había sangre por todas partes y las marcas de gises indicaban que hubo al menos unos diez o quince muertos, todos torturados de las formas más terribles.

- Lo poco que sabemos por ahora es que nuestros finados estaban vaciando un transportador de carga y que fueron sorprendidos por alguien muy resentido. Todavía van a practicar las autopsias pero puedo decirte que la mayoría fue asesinada de un solo golpe. Con el resto se tomo su tiempo, de hecho se encontraron mas cuerpos dentro del barco, ojala lo hubieras visto, el tipo de plano se ensaño con ellos. Algunas características como la ausencia de huellas o pisadas, además de que se hecho veinticinco hombres de un solo ataque me indican que son del tipo que tu te tienes que encargar.

Robin miraba la escena. Todo indicaba que al parecer no hubo mucha resistencia pues casi todo el lugar estaba bastante ordenado, exceptuando lo que fue movido por las autoridades mientras investigaban.

- Todavía no te he contado lo más interesante. Aquí tengo fotografías que tome por mi cuenta del barco que estaban descargando. El carguero fue identificado como uno de los que fueron robados a la compañía Fénix dos años atrás. Como puedes ver fue remodelado un poco, incluyendo ese horrible dibujo del ojo que esta en el casco. Cuando entramos, encontramos mas cuerpo y esto.

Fincher le mostró una fotografía que lo dejo completamente pasmado. Adentro habían armas, todas ellas de alto calibre y en cantidades sumamente altas. Solo por lo que veía en la fotografía era suficiente para poner en alerta a la ciudad entera.

- Para la tarde los federales tomaran el caso, si es que podemos ponernos en contacto con ellos y para esta hora mañana estaré en camino a mis vacaciones adelantadas.

- ¿Cuánto fue que encontraron?

- ¿El armamento? Cinco veces las que tienen los departamentos de policía del estado. Si lo que quieren es declarar la guerra pues tienen como hacerlo. Lo peor del asunto es que se corre el rumor que este era solo el ultimo de los barcos que estaban descargando. ¿Te das una idea de cuantas armas están en la ciudad en este momento? La guerra de pandillas de hace diez años no será nada con lo que viene.

Lo sabía muy bien. Si lo que decían estaba en lo cierto la ciudad se haba transformado en un enorme polvorín listo para estallar tarde o temprano.

- Decidido, me voy a Metrópolis. Dicen que es una ciudad bastante limpia con todo y sus locos.

* * *

El uroloki le contó todo lo que sabia a su señor y aun así era demasiado poco. Todo lo que sabia le fue transmitido a el sin olvidar un solo detalle, y aun así se sentía avergonzado mientras lo hacia. Un completo desconocido fue capaz de llegar a uno de sus embarcaderos y en cuestión de minutos mato a todos los que se encontraban presentes. Lo peor era que no encontraron ni una pista, no había rastro de quien fue el responsable de toda esta masacre. Fueron completamente burlados en un territorio que les pertenecía.

- Ya veo… bueno, esas cosas pasan.

- ¿Qué ha dicho? – El Uroloki estaba incrédulo ante lo que oía – Señor, acaban de golpearnos, en nuestras propias narices y parte de nuestro arsenal se ha perdido

- Esas cosas suelen ocurrir

- ¡Pero Señor, no dejo ni una pista¡Nada de nada¡Es probable que fueran los seguidores de la Luz!

- No, si mal no recuerdas Redrum se encargo de ellos hace ya mucho tiempo.

El Uroloki se puso a reflexionar un momento. Era cierto, hace casi cuatro años que Redrum elimino a todos los lideres de esa secta que los conocía y se oponía a ellos, toda una escena que ni el quería volver a ver, además que a los pocos días dirigió su primer movimiento contra las bases de estos en la Isla Master. Un golpe contundente que los devasto por completo e incluso logro que un general medio loco se llevase la culpa a tan extremo que incluso pudo hacer explotar una bomba nuclear sin despertar sospechas. Esto no le dejaba satisfecho.

- Señor, recuerde que cuando ocurrió lo del museo uno de estos lanzo un ataque que, por mi completa incompetencia, usted se vio obligado a repeler. ¿Qué tal si hay mas sobrevivientes de los que pensamos?

- Si los hay no son molestia para mí…Además no fueron ellos, te lo puedo asegurar. ¿Cómo esta la salud de Gun Shoot?

- Se recuperó sin problemas gracias a usted – Su señor cambio la conversación sin ningún motivo, simplemente no podía creerlo – Estará disponible al cien por ciento para mañana.

- Jajajaja… No hay duda que fue algo divertido. Apenas me aguante la risa cuando lo encontre.

El Uroloki no estaba de acuerdo en eso, pues para el había sido un espectáculo sumamente grotesco. Fue cuando llego de visita con su señor para ver a Redrum y sus hermanos. Según le dijo su señor, Redrum estaba profundamente dormida todavía o debería estarlo debido al agotamiento que sintió en ella. La sorpresa se dio al momento de que nadie abriese la puerta al tocar. Tuvo que destrozarla de un golpe y al hacerlo encontró a Redrum enloquecida por la ira y atacando a sus propios hermanos con terrible furia. En ese momento estaba golpeando a Puppet Master quien no parecía capaz de defenderse de tan terrible ataque, mientras que Gun Shoot había sido clavado vivo en la pared con una espada y se encontraba agonizando. Ya antes había visto a Redrum manchada en sangre, era algo bastante usual, pero sus ojos, esos horribles ojos llenos de ira, nunca los había visto antes.

Casi por arte de magia se recupero apenas vio a su señor cruzar la puerta. Corrió ante el y para su mayor sorpresa le dio un abrazo mientras lloraba. Eran cosas que simplemente no podía ver ni creer pero que ocurrían frente a sus narices. El trato de interrogarle el porque había hecho algo así sin autorización y ella solo respondía incoherencias sobre haberla sacado del lado se su señor. Esta fue perdonada sin ningún problema y los soldados del caos llevados a recibir tratamiento urgente, ahora propinado en parte por su mismo lider. Cuando le pidió explicaciones a su señor le había dicho que lo hizo porque ella estaba triste y debió oír algo que no le agrado de parte de sus hermanos. Normalmente disfrutaría que algo les pasase pero esta vez no era así, algo entre las risitas de su señor le ponían demasiado tenso.

- Si señor, fue divertido.

- Por cierto, para esta hora todos los preparativos deben estar listos. Casi todo el armamento debería estar repartido, nuestros técnicos deben estar por terminar de obtener las claves y los buenos miembros del concilio ya deben tener listo sus movimientos.

- Así es señor, solo hay cosas que debemos discutir de forma urgente y necesaria. Acciones como las que debemos hacer deben hacerse con suma velocidad y eficiencia. Nadie se pondrá contento por lo que vamos a realizar y es probable que tengamos incluso a la sociedad de supervillanos contra nosotros…

- No es probables, ten por seguro que tanto los héroes como villanos trataran de cortarnos la cabeza. De hecho seguramente ya deben tener pistas y alguno de ellos ya piensa en como encontrarnos y destruirnos. Asegúrate que todo este listo, que esta misma semana debemos acabar con todo.

* * *

- No cabe duda, fue alguien cercano a Redrum.

Robin se encontraba en el tejado de un complejo departamental. Fue ahí directamente al acabar con el muelle. Había pasado todos sus resultados a Cyborg quien se estaba encargando de ver los resultados en búsqueda de algún dato que pudiese encontrar por ahí.

- Concuerdo contigo en que pudo ser alguien cercano a ellos, incluso Redrum, pero no veo porque atacaría un cargamento de armas, además que ese ojo se parece demasiado al que pinto Redrum en el teatro.

- Por ello es improbable que fuese alguien de su equipo. Lo mas seguro es que las armas fuesen para ellos pero alguien lo intercepto.

- ¿Crees que tenemos un aliado?

- No me atrevería a decirle aliado, tal vez tengamos un interés común y solamente eso. Por ahora quisiera que te encargaras de investigar un poco de donde podrían haber venido a esas armas mientras yo termino aquí. Por cierto¿Dónde está el resto del equipo?

- Raven no ha salido de su habitación, mientras que Bestia y Star Fire están con Jessica.

- ¿Jessica esta ahí? Star me dijo que no vendría un tiempo.

- Lo se, pero parece que cambio de idea de ultimo momento.

Robin se molesto un poco pero no le vio mucho remedio. Ya hablaría con Star luego pero por ahora quería hacer ese interrogatorio. Así que en cuanto corto la comunicación se adentro en el edificio.

No fue nada difícil, de hecho fue una de las entradas mas sencillas que había hecho. No se trataba de ningún complejo edificio, solo un humilde departamento y la persona que buscaba no se trataba más que de una mujer anciana. Entro sin hacer demasiado ruido y la encontró observando una jaula llena de pájaros.

- ¿Patricia Higgins?

La anciana volteo y lo observo con cuidado. Se dio cuenta que ya estaba tuerta de un ojo y que incluso parecia tener rastros de parkinson. Mientras duro la conversación esta no se movió de su silla y contesto todo lo que le pregunaba de la forma mas amable posible.

- Te he visto por la tele hijo…se lo que haces… en que puedo ayudarte.

- Necesito que me hables de una persona…Una niña que estuvo en el servicio infantil en el que tu trabajabas. Una niña de cabello blanco.

La anciana puso un gesto en el rostro antes de seguir hablando.

- Jane… Jane Doe… Así era como la llamaban. Un caso muy triste sin duda.

- ¿La recuerdas bien?

- Mejor de lo que desearía. Fue un caso que simplemente no pude olvidar por más que lo intente

- ¿Qué tanto puede decirme de ella?

- Apenas más de lo que encontraras en los archivos. Fue encontrada por unos oficiales en medio de la gran guerra de pandillas que se desarrollo hace unos años. Cuando la encontraron estaban convencido que había muerto pero reacciono en cuanto la llevaban a la morgue, pero por desgracia se le quedo ese nombre de Jane Doe. Lo horrible era su rostro, tan lamentablemente lastimado que casi nadie quería atenderla. Nunca me dijeron que fue lo que paso pero fue tan maltratada que no había ninguna parte de su cuerpo que no estuviese lastimado… Ni siquiera era capaz de hablar, a la pobre le atravesaron la garganta con un cuchillo. Tratamos por todos los medio de encontrar algún familiar pero casi nunca trataba de comunicarse y solo miraba por la ventana.

- Lo que quiero que me digas es que fue de ella

- Desapareció. Al parecer cuando cerraron varios orfanatos y hospitales hubieron serios problemas que causaron malestar entre el personal y varios niños huyeron, no estoy segura, para cuando eso ocurrió ya me había retirado. Si solo hubieran tratado de encontrarla, era muy fácil identificarla y apenas podía moverse.

- ¿Segura que es todo lo que sabe?

- Pobre niña…apenas y podía respirar, todo el tiempo teníamos que estar sobre ella. Tratamos de que la aceptaran en el un hospital pediátrico pero nadie la acepto, nunca entendí porque. Pobrecita, necesitaba atención pero esos malditos burócratas…es como si la hubieran rechazado desde el primer instante, como si hubiera sido marcada…

Por largo rato se quedo hablando sola. Robin no intento hacerla reaccionar y prefirió irse. Afuera llamo a Cyborg para corroborar todo lo que se sabia ahora. Jane Doe, como era conocida, fue una de las sobrevivientes de una guerra urbana a gran escala, dejándola marcada de por vida. Por razones desconocidas se le negó el acceso a cualquier hospital que intentaba ingresar y se quedo en el orfanato mas de un año hasta que simplemente desapareció sin dejar rastro. Basándose en lo que sabían por las casi milagrosas recuperaciones de Gun Shoot y Puppet Master, era posible que las cicatrices hayan desaparecido, que el modulador de voz no le era indispensable para hablar y que lo único que la caracteriza es su cabello blanco que seguramente se pintaba para pasar desapercibida. Era poco pero por lo menos estaba acercándose más a lo que buscaba.

* * *

Titus tomaba su última copa. Eso se había prometido, esta seria definitivamente su última copa. Las cosas que ocurrían a su alrededor eran demasiado para que el estuviese ebrio todo el tiempo. En ese momento lamentaba que no hubiese tomado su ultima copa antes, así hubiera podido dar esa noticia sobrio y tal vez le hubieran tomado mas en cuenta.

Mando a llamar a los chicos de Hive. Ni el podía creer que fuera de destruir parte de su casa, no ocurrió ningún incidente que pudiese lamentar. De hecho disfruto la compañía, la primera compañía real que tenia en mucho tiempo.

Los tres entraron discutiendo como llegaba a ser usual. Ya estaba acostumbrado a eso, tanto que se lamentaba que ya no tendría que ver ese espectáculo de nuevo.

- Si es por lo del escusado tapado, la culpa la tiene Mammoth

- No echarme la culpa a Mammoth, tú fuiste quien arruino escusado

- ¡No es cierto, fuiste tu y no lo niegues!

- Quisiera no tener que oír esto

- Me importa un maldito bledo lo que ocurriese en el baño… Lo que quiero avisar es que sus servicios ya no me son útiles. En este momento les haré el pago acordado y algo extra por las molestias. Quiero que se vayan mañana, antes de las siete de la mañana…y no quiero que vuelvan.

La habitación de puso completamente silenciosa. Las palabras que salieron de su boca parecían ser demasiado secas y frías incluso para el.

- Y… ¿Eso es todo? – Jinx se mostraba indignada por su tono de voz - ¿así nada mas nos echas¿Ya se acabo todo y simplemente nos ordenas que nos vayamos?

- Bah, me da igual…Vamos nos chicos, bueno Jinx toma tu el dinero y luego síguenos.

- mmm…Extrañare comidas.

Gizmo y Mammoth se fueron sin ningún problema pero Jinx se quedo mirando a Titus que parecía tratar de no transmitir ninguna clase de emoción mientras sacaba una maleta que tenia oculta.

- ¿En serio esto es todo¿Así nada mas se acabo?

- Tal vez no te lo parezca pero tengo mis motivos… buenos motivos… por favor váyanse lo mas pronto posible y no regresen.

Ella decidió no mostrar su indignación y simplemente tomo la maleta y decidió irse sin más.

- Espera

- ¿Qué quieres? – ella volteo esperando que le dijera algo que explicase esto

- ¿Qué baño fue el que arruinaron?

- Descúbrelo por ti mismo.

* * *

Gun shoot abrió sus ojos y se encontró en una cama que reconoció como la de la enfermería. Era extraño, lo último que recordaba era…

El recuerdo lo hizo pararse de un golpe, revisando cada palmo de su cuerpo. Estaba convencido que Redrum lo estaba matando y que incluso tenia una espada clavada en su abdomen. Se supone que debería estar muerte en ese momento

- No te molestes, fue nuestro señor quien te curo..estas completamente a salvo y sin cicatrices de ningún tipo.

Eso no le calmo, se mantenía igual de nervioso y de hecho solo le despertaba mas preguntas.

- ¿Qué demonios paso!

- La verdad… El plan se acabo. Ya se nos acabo la suerte y todos se dieron cuenta gracias a la ira de Redrum. Por suerte seguimos siendo útiles, pues mañana debemos pelear de nuevo. No tengo idea para que, solo se que me alegra que no nos matasen.

- Ya veo…bueno, eso nos pasa por tratar de conspirar todo el tiempo.

- Que mas da… solo lamento que no tuve tiempo de despedirme de mi hogar…era el mas cómodo de todos antes de la llegada de Redrum.

* * *

Robin se puso a trabajar en cuanto regreso a la torre. Junto a Cyborg habian logrado encontrar una cantidad considerable de nueva información no solo de Redrum, sino de lo que parecía ser su grupo entero. Aunque fue un hecho lamentable, los asesinatos en el puerto dieron una infinidad de datos nuevos sobre quienes se enfrentaban.

- ¿Qué has encontrado hasta ahora Cyborg?

- Nada bueno. Ese solo era uno de un gigantesco cargamento que ha estado llegando desde hace semanas y con las armas suficientes para destruir todo el estado en cuestión de horas.

- ¿Cómo es que llevan haciendo esto desde hace semanas?

- Es lo interesante. Al principio este trafico era completamente legal, haciendo entrega de un pedido que fue hecho por la armada. ¿Puedes adivinar quien era el encargado de la entrega?

- Titus

- Bingo. Pero solo fue al principio, pues cuando se descubrieron sus actividades delictivas, todo los tratos fueron cancelados y la compañía fragmentada para ser vendida a diversos compradores. Uno de estos compro la división de armas y otro compro la de transporte. Se supone que la segunda se encargaría de solo de frutas y verduras pero al parecer tenían también su propia agenda.

- ¿Averiguaste quienes fueron los compradores de estas?

- John Doe y Frank Reeves… Como puedes ver el segundo fue una mentira muy obvia, mientras que el segundo lleva varios años en una tumba. He intentado averiguar quienes son los verdaderos compradores pero solo me lleva a nombre tras nombre de gente inexistente. Si alguien hubiera tomado en serio este trabajo se habrían dado cuenta que todo esto.

- Bien… tenemos que encontrar mas cosas. Necesitamos averiguar a donde enviaban todas las cajas que llegaban al puerto.

- Me temo que ya lo intente pero algo obstaculiza la búsqueda. Creo que lo mejor seria hacer una búsqueda al viejo estilo.

- Ya veo… Llama a Star Fire y el Chico Bestia, para que me ayuden…

- Emmm…creo que no tiene de malo que no nos ayuden por ahora.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque ambos están con Jessica

Robin volteo al escuchar a Raven. Ya llevaba un buen de rato de no verla pues se había encerrado en su habitación con la excusa de tener que meditar y por la forma que lo dijo había decidido hacerle caso. Ahora parecía verse sumamente relajada y con algo de buen humor aunque escuchar eso no le agrado en lo mas mínimo.

- No te molestes, esta será su última visita. Solo vino a despedirse definitivamente. Que te parece si por ahora te acompaño a investigar, necesito hacer algo de ejercicio.

Aunque algo molesto por lo que escuchaba, decidió aceptarlo. Ahora no era momento de perder tiempo.

* * *

El Uroloki escuchaba con atención todo lo que se le informaba. Mientras mas escuchaba, mas nervioso se ponía y las ganas de actuar incrementaban de forma considerable. Con todo, sabia que no podía hacer nada sin autorización. Por ahora solo podía informar a su aun mas ausente líder.

- Señor…

- ¿Ahora que ocurre? – le dijo sin siquiera voltearlo a ver – solo espero que sea importante.

- Señor… Nos han descubierto. Ya no nos podemos ocultar más, La liga de la justicia ya encontrado algunos de los nuestros y podrían escanear sus mentes sin problemas. Incluso los villanos nos han rastreado y sus métodos son mas… rudos. Me temo que la distracción con los titanes ya no va a funcionar mucho tiempo más e igual nos rastrearan. También esta el caso de la barrera…

- Ah… La barrera… cierto, sigue funcionando.

- Pero no muy bien, me temo que cada vez mas gente supera sus efectos y están cada vez mas cerca de salir de la ciudad… y las comunicaciones con el exterior son cada vez mas difíciles de alterar… Hoy tuvimos que matar a un policía que por poco descubre la barrera… En serio señor, cuando vamos a iniciar todo, necesito que me lo diga ya.

Maharya se quedo en silencio y finalmente volteo su mirada para encontrarse con su fiel servidor. Entonces se puso de pie y le dio la espalda.

- ¿Ha donde va señor?

- Vuelvo en un par de horas. Hasta ese momento no hagas nada, sin avisarme o te costara la vida.

- ¡Pero señor, nos van a encontrar tarde o temprano y su barrera ya no nos mantendrá a salvo!

- ¡si algo sale mal será por tu incompetencia¡ahora déjame trabajar!

El Uroloki callo y simplemente lo vio irse. No valía la pena intentar hacerle ver su punto de vista. Era pelear una batalla perdida.

* * *

Robin y Raven llegaron a lo que resulto ser una bodega abandonada. Mientras penetraban en ella, se dieron cuenta que habían rastros de que hubo alguna vez una gran actividad en su interior, pues aunque parecía por fuera que nadie había entrado en años, su interior estaba sumamente aseado, exceptuando algunas cajas que quedaron dispersas por el lugar. Robin miro al techo y encontró un dibujo bastante familiar de un ojo pintado en el techo.

- Por lo que veo este era el lugar.

- No hay nadie cerca de aquí. No puedo sentir siquiera que haya algo vivo en los alrededores.

- Cyborg, necesito que hagas algo por mi.

- Ya estoy en eso – dijo a través del intercomunicador – oficialmente esa bodega ha estado vacía por años pero al parecer ha habido mucha actividad en ella desde hace meses. De hecho apenas hace unas horas una gran cantidad de camiones salieron de ahí.

- ¿Cuál fue su destino?

- No lo se, la computadora esta fallando de nuevo. Tendré que hacer una reparación profunda para averiguar como solucionarlo.

Robin maldijo para sus adentros y tuvo que aceptarlo. Llamo a Raven para que fueran a la torre y se dio cuenta que por alguna razón se encontraba de un excelente humor. De hecho se encontraba sonriendo

- Raven…¿estas bien?

- Si¿Por qué?

- Bueno, es que estas sonriendo… de hecho es raro que estés de tan buen humor.

Como si se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que hacia, Raven volvió a poner su rostro acostumbrado. Incluso ella pareció mostrarse sorprendida.

- Si… no te preocupes, estoy bien.

* * *

En medio de tantas nubes oscuras era imposible apreciar el atardecer en el parque de Jump City. De hecho, hacia días que nadie se aparecía por el lugar, en parte por el mal clima y el deprimente espectáculo que causaba, pero sobre todo porque nadie se sentía seguro en el. Ya nadie se sentía seguro en ninguna parte.

Había quienes seguían viniendo a pesar de todo, pero eran muy pocas personas y solo venían de paso. Un par de ellas llegaron en ese momento volando, una sosteniendo a la otra y bajaron al suelo muy cuidadosamente. Al tocar el suelo, una de estas camino unos cuantos pasos y miro al parque de forma algo desolada.

- Es deprimente… simplemente deprimente

Star Fire asintió. Tenia razón, el parque era sumamente triste desde que la gente había dejado de venir, pero no podía culpar a nadie de ellos.

- Sin embargo se que volverá a ser un buen lugar para regresar dentro de muy poco…cuando ustedes los atrapen, la gente volverá a venir - La forma en como lo dijo puso de buen humor a Star Fire, pues mostraba verdadera confianza.

- ¿Segura que quieres que te deje aquí? Puedo llevarte a tu casa.

- No, estoy bien aquí. Además vivo cerca y no necesito caminar mucho para llegar… Fue un placer conocerte sabes.

- El gusto es mío… ¿A dónde es que iras?

- Tengo que irme por un tiempo de la ciudad…No me malentiendas, me agrada vivir aquí pero últimamente se ha vuelto mas asfixiante de lo que puedo soportar. Pero créeme, pienso volver aquí… Esta es la ciudad en la que mas tiempo he vivido y que mas he disfrutado.

La despedida fue bastante corta, pero ayudo a sentirse mejor. Jessica se alejo solo un poco antes de detenerse. Volteo la mirada y observo como Star Fire se iba volando. Incluso después de que ya no podía verla mantuvo su mirada en el aire, antes de resignarse y bajar la mirada.

Siguió caminando lentamente. Se decía a si misma que habían sido algo muy agradable, que realmente valió la pena cada segundo. Mientras avanzaba se daba cuenta que no se arrepentía de nada de lo que había hecho, solo que le hubiera gustado haber pasado mas tiempo con la que había sido su primera amiga.

Se detuvo en seco. Se dio cuenta que tenia una pequeña lágrima que le molestaba en el ojo. Ojala que no haya sido una molestia, la sola idea que fue un estorbo le aterrorizaba realmente. Ojala no lo haya sido, solo deseaba que nada saliese mal por su culpa.

Unas pisadas llamaron su atención y al levantar su cabeza pudo ver de cerca al causante. La miraba con una atención que podía llegar a perturbar y avanzaba con paso muy lento, cargando una guadaña bastante impresionante. Vestía unas ropas completamente oscuras y una capucha que cubría su cabeza pero que permitía ver perfectamente su mascara. Mientras se acercaba a ella parecía tener una débil pero perfectamente perceptible risa.

- Hola… Decidí venir personalmente por ti… Ya es hora de jugar.

**El Palabrerío de Ulick **

Últimamente he sentido mucho frío, demasiado incluso para mi gusto. Despierto por las noches con calambres, tiemblo todo el tiempo y ya me canse de ponerme tantos abrigos solo para salir a la calle. Por fortuna el estar encerrado tanto tiempo me ha dado oportunidad de avanzar con mucho de mi trabajo pendiente, incluyendo un trabajo que ni me acordaba que tenía hacer. Entre las cosas que pude avanzar se encuentran por supuesto este capitulo. En lo personal, este capitulo pudo ser mucho mejor pero es parte de lo que esta por venir. Ya es momento que empiece de nuevo con la acción y que el plan de Maharya se ponga en marcha de una vez por todas, porque honestamente, hace rato que quiero llegar a esa parte.

Me da gracia lo que esta acaba de pasar. La semana pasada me dedique a recordar borradores desechados y a ponerme nostálgico pues estaba convencido de que no podría actualizar antes de que se cumpliese el año de que inicie la historia pero me equivoque completamente. Haciendo a un lado la ligera pena que me hizo sentir esto, me gustaría agradecer a todos los que han hecho un Review en este año. Recuerden, que me gusta que me den sus opiniones, no me importa si son negativas o positivas. El único tipo de comentario que no acepto son amenazas de muerte, pues para esas tengo mi propia cuenta de correo y siempre esta llena. Bueno, hasta la próxima y ojala les siga gustando esta humilde historia.

Mil gracias a todos los que me dejaron un Review este año:

Artemisa2

Sephiroth Leonharth

Ravenmistaque

the Black Crow

hitoki-chan

Yoko

Harly Grace (¿cuando vas a actualizar la mascara del angel negro?)

LiLith091

Morearwen

Krystal of nol (el saber que te gusta mi fic es el mejor cumplido de todos)

Aneres27 (aunque no lo creas, yo dudo que tenga realmente mucha inspiracion)

Lucera (si insistes lo suficiente o me lo pide mas gente hago un crossover pero piensalo bien¿realmente quieres que Scatha y el Mini-nazgul conozcan a los titanes?)

Es gracias a su apoyo que esta historia se mantiene viva.


	17. Cae la mascara

Los jóvenes titanes no me pertenecen y no se puede comprar los derechos por 25 centavos como acabo de averiguar. Este fic lo escribo por diversión y porque tengo suficiente tiempo libre para hacerlo.

**Cae la mascara **

- ¿Está todo?

- Si, no falta nada

Gizmo y Mammoth se encontraban bastante ocupados empacando todas sus cosas y las que habían decidido llevarse. Era curioso, normalmente hubieran asaltado a ese pobre diablo pero la habían pasado tan bien que decidieron no hacerlo esta vez e irse sin hacer ningún desmán innecesario.

Mientras los demás empacaban, Jinx estaba mirando al vacío. Le parecía extraño, de repente el había decidido que debían irse y les dijo que debían hacerlo antes de una hora especifica. No había razón para eso, al menos que ella supiese, pues no parecía haber nada que indicase que su viaje a prisión fuera inevitable. Simplemente no entendía porque había tomado esa decisión de repente

- Tierra llamando a Jinx… ¡despierta!

- ¿Qué demonios quieres?

- Ve a hablar con Titus… pregúntale si nos puede pagar un poco extra.

- ¿Estas loco? Destruimos su casa, nos llevamos casi el doble de lo que nos ofreció y todavía pides mas… ¿Y porque debo ir yo?

- Vamos, solo dile que es para el transporte. Además concluimos que tu eres el que se llevaba mejor con ese tipo además Mammoth y yo ya votamos.

Jinx discutió la decisión un rato pero al final se rindió. Mientras se dirigía donde se había encerrado Titus por varios días, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que iba a extrañar el lugar. No solo había sido el trabajo mas sencillo del mundo, sino que realmente se había encontrado cómoda en ese lugar. Es cierto, Titus era un tipo extraño pero en realidad se podia pasarla bien con el cerca a pesar de sus costumbres raras. Era una verdadera lastima, tratar de conocer y comprender a Titus era un verdadero pasatiempo que llegaba a ser sumamente intrigante.

- Disculpa – dijo abriendo la puerta – los chicos han estado hablando y … ¿Titus?

Titus estaba tirado sobre su escritorio derramando lágrimas. Por un momento llego a pensar que se encontraba ebrio de nuevo pero lo miro bien y el se encontraba completamente sobrio o aparentaba estarlo. Al parecer esas lagrimas eran por arrepentimiento.

- ¿Qué le ocurre?

- Nada…Nada… nada mas he dado un vistazo serio a mi vida… no sabes de cuantas cosas me he arrepentido y las cosas que haré… Lo lamento no sabes cuanto lo lamento…

- ¿Qué diablos pasa¿Qué ha pasado?

- Llegue a pensar que si hacia que se fueran habría una modificación, pero no ha sido así, todo sigue igual… te he lanzado a ellos… los lance a todos contra ellos

- ¿contra quienes¡la policía no me preocupa, podremos con ellos!

- No… no es la policía… es la legión… es hora que se empiece a derramar sangre

La pared exploto en ese momento con tal intensidad que los lanzo contra el otro extremo. Ella apenas pudo ponerse de pie y al buscar a Titus noto que tenia algunas heridas breves en el rostro. Se puso en guardia y se preparo para enfrentarse a quien tenia de adversario y al verla no pudo evitar mostrarse sorprendida. Ante ella se encontraba una chica que reconoció al instante pues ya la había visto en la televisión. Era verdad, en la pantalla llevaba una mascara pero estaba convencido que se trataba de ella, la que había causado los ataques en el estadio, quien tomo a varios ministros de rehenes e incluso había herido a uno de tanta gravedad que terminado en coma. La observaba y solo se convencía de porque ella usaba la mascara. No había ninguna clase de imperfección notoria en ella pero esos ojos que parecían llenos de furia y odio eran simplemente horribles, al punto que deseaba voltear la mirada y no verla mas.

- Hola Jinx…Es hora de jugar.

Jinx lanzo un ataque a distancia con sus poderes pero para su horror ni siquiera podia llegar a tocarla. De inmediato se lanzo contra ellas con sus puños y pies, pero cada movimiento era repelido sin ninguna dificultad.

- Vaya, tienes poder pero solo suficiente para lastimar a demonios de segunda… ¡pero no a mi!

Redrum esquivo un movimiento y la golpeo con todas sus fuerzas en el rostro. No había caído al suelo cuando hizo un movimiento contra su brazo, rompiéndolo sin dificultad. Ella se encontraba ahora en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor. Intentaba ponerse de pie, pero no le era posible pues era golpeada de inmediato con terrible fuerza. Redrum se estaba divirtiendo ante la horrorizada cara de Titus. Sabía que sus hermanos se encargarían de los parásitos que estaban en otro lado. Quien le interesaba era ella, la chica que el mismo Titus eligió para ese día tan especial, aunque ni el lo sabía. Sin duda, su sangre era perfecta.

* * *

- Según las personas con las que hablamos, este era el lugar donde venían los camiones luego de llegar a la bodega.

Robin examinaba el lugar cuidadosamente. Esta bodega era mas pequeña que la anterior y con diferencia era mucho mas desordenada. No parecía para nada un buen lugar para colocar cantidades desconocidas de armas en el numero que calculaban ellos que llegaba diariamente.

- Seguramente debía ser solo una de las bodegas. Hay que pensar en la posibilidad que no fuese únicamente esta. ¿Cyborg como vas con la reparación de la computadora?

- Me temo que nada bien – le respondió desde el comunicador – Es extraño, no puedo investigar nada sobre esto pero pareciera que la maquina funciona normalmente en casi todo. De hecho pude encontrar mas información sobre la tal Jane.

- ¿Que encontraste?

- Al parecer la razón por la que la rechazaban en los hospitales no fue totalmente injustificada, no en todas. Parece que en un par de ellos la aceptaron pero la sacaron inmediatamente. Al parecer habían recomendado su traslado a otra institución pero se decidió regresarla al orfanato.

- ¿Qué institución era?

- No creerás esto: Era Arkham

Robin guardo silencio. Aunque era una institución mental muy reconocida, en los últimos años fue el lugar donde se encerraban a los enfermos criminales más peligrosos del mundo. Casi desde su fundación había sido consideraba para encerrar a aquellos pacientes a quienes la seguridad normal no era suficiente.

- ¿Qué razones tenían para mandarla a Arkham? Se supones que era una niña en esas fechas.

- Una niña muy peligrosa. Aquí dice que en una ocasión ataco a un enfermero hasta casi matarlo. No hay muchos detalles pero entre las frases destacables "Potencialmente peligrosa"…y creo que incluso sale por aquí la palabra Piromaniaca.

- Se nota que siempre fue alguien destacable – Se le ocurrió decir a Raven, quien no pudo evitar lanzar el comentario - ¿Qué hacemos ahora¿Continuamos la búsqueda?

Robin no había decidido todavía cuando Cyborg le aviso que tenían una llamada urgente. Las expectativa aumento cuando le dijo que venía de la mansión de Titus. Tenia un par de cosas pendientes que quería hablar con el y la llamada le pareció una excelente oportunidad. Pero no era el, aunque reconoció la voz al instante. Esa horrible voz mecánica, completamente inhumana y la persona a la que le pertenecía. Alguien que en cada ocasión que veían era para organizar era porque planeaba algo terrible en poco tiempo.

- Hola chicos. Tenia ganas de jugar con ustedes.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres!

- Oh, no me deberías responder de esa manera. No querrás que le pase algo al pobre diablo de Titus.

Robin escucho los gimoteos de alguien que parecía haber sido golpeado terriblemente. Sin duda era Titus y tampoco había dudas que había sido castigado por Redrum sin ninguna consideración.

- Pobrecito, apenas y puede respirar. Quien diría que el fue al que le fue mejor en todo esto. Los otros dos rehenes quedaron algo mas lastimados.

- ¿A quienes atrapaste ahora¡si sigues haciendo daño a gente inocente te arrepentirás, me encargare personalmente de ello!

- Vaya, el valiente Robin me esta amenazando. Ojala tenga las agallas suficientes para sobrevivir a tu ira… Tranquilo, nadie esta muerto hasta ahora. Pero lo estarán si no vas a la planta eléctrica de la ciudad en menos de veinte minutos. Eso si, te advierto una cosa: Esta noche si se derramara sangre.

Robin maldijo para sus adentros al momento que ordenaba a Cyborg que contactara a todos los titanes y fueran al lugar acordado lo mas pronto posible. Raven en tanto se dio cuenta que no compartía su ira. De hecho se encontraba sumamente calmada y se alegraba que estuviese sucediendo esto. Se daba cuenta que ese era un momento perfecto para lo que estaba esperando.

* * *

El Uroloki se aproximaba lentamente a su señor. Tenia que decirle tantas cosas sobre el gran plan que estaban poniendo en marcha, tantos detallas que para el eran importantes, pero para su señor solo era perdida de tiempo y energía. El preferiría que fuese su líder quien se encargara personalmente de que todo avanzase sin contratiempo, pero ya se había dado a la idea que tenia que hacerlo el.

Hacía unos minutos le ordeno que debía estar presente para un evento fundamental para la legión y el gran despertar. No le había dicho de qué se trataba, solo que era importante y eso era mas que suficiente. Llegar a tiempo al lugar le costo algo de trabajo pero en cuanto llego pudo ver a su líder, expresando en su movimientos una gran emoción. Sin duda se acercaba algo importante.

- Estoy ante su presencia mi gran señor. ¿Qué es lo que desea que presencie?

- Déjate de formalismos mi viejo amigo. Ponte cómodo, es momento de disfrutar este maravilloso espectáculo. Espero que puedas ver sin dificultades.

- Gracias señor…pero dígame ¿Qué vamos a presenciar?

- El gran final de todo esto. Luego de tanto tiempo lo veremos, luego de años y años de espera, casi cuatro años desde que encendimos la mecha y al fin seremos testigos de la flama acercarse al polvorín.

- Eso significa que…

- La llave…por fin tendremos la llave. Mi demonio se liberara de los limites humanos, la llave se mostrara finalmente ante nosotros y la ceremonia de la puerta tendrá todos sus componentes.

* * *

Los titanes llegaron tan rápido como les fue posible y se reunieron afuera de la central eléctrica. Mientras lo contemplaban era bastante obvio que era lo que planeaban, dejar sin luz toda la ciudad. Las consecuencias de esto serian de todas maneras sumamente graves, pero lo que les preocupaba era como lo harían. No podían simplemente destruir el generador, seria muy sencillo, sin nada de gracia. Sin duda planeaban uno de sus repugnantes juegos.

Entraron por el frente y se pusieron en guardia. Buscaban en todos lados, esperando a ver que era lo que les tenía preparado. Todo estaba completamente oscuro, lo que les causaba mas nerviosismo de lo que podrían llegar a causar.

- Escanea el lugar Cyborg, deben estar ocultos en la oscuridad.

- No es necesario que hagan eso. Aquí estamos.

Levantaron la vista y la encontraron en una plataforma, parada debajo de una única luz encendida. El aspecto teatral que daba indicaba que se habían tomado muchas molestias para preparar el lugar.

- ¡Que demonios han preparado ahora!

- Vamos Robin, no es necesario que te pongas así. Por cierto, espero que Titus y esos chicos estén bien.

- ¿Qué les hiciste?

- ¿No lo sabes? Esperaba que ustedes llamasen a la ambulancia antes de venir. No me hubiera molestado que llegasen tarde, esos tres estaban en muy mal estado.

- ¡Basta!... No vamos a dejar que escapen esta vez. Ya han hecho demasiado.

- Oh bueno, mejor empecemos con esto… Nuestras invitadas comienzan a impacientarse.

Antes que los titanes pudieran decir algo, una segunda luz se encendió, revelado a alguien atada y suspendida en el aire por una cuerda colocada en su espalda. A pesar de la altura era posible apreciar que se encontraba muy lastimada. Sus ropas estaban rotas y manchadas de sangre, mientras que su cabello estaba caído y maltratado. Sus brazos y piernas estaban completamente atados y su boca amordazada, además que parecía tener algo rodeando su cuello. Rara vez alguien se preocupaba por ella, pero entre los titanes hubo alguien que la reconoció al instante y quedo horrorizado.

- ¡JINX!.. ¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO MALDITA!

- Nada tan grave mi amigo metálico. Solo jugué con ella por un rato, pero veo que no es de las que no le gusta los juegos rudos. Hubieran visto como grito cuando le rompí los dedos.

- ¡Maldita!...

- Esperen, que no hemos presentado a la segunda protagonista. Traída directamente de los hermosos parques de Jump City, le gusta que no le golpeen ni ser rehén. Con ustedes, la secuestrada y posible muerta numero dos

La tercera luz se encendió. Se encontraba hasta el otro extremo de donde se encontraban y con algo de trabajo se podía ver quien era. No parecía haber sido lastimada seriamente, pero a diferencia de Jinx, esta mostraba señales de un terrible sufrimiento. Estaba atada como Jinx y tenía ese aparato en el cuello, pero parecía que a pesar de no haberle hecho nada tan extremo, a Redrum parecía agradarle que ella sufriese mas que nadie.

- ¡JESSICA! – Star Fire fue la primera en reconocerla y en tratar de ayudarla. Pero al elevarse por los aires, fue detenida por una ráfaga de disparos que pasaron demasiado cerca de ella y que la obligaron a mantenerse en el suelo.

Todas las luces se encendieron y revelaron un número considerable de soldados armados. Gun Shoot y Puppet Master se encontraban al frente de ellos, aunque no parecían estar realmente de buen humor ya que la sonrisa que ponían era demasiado fingida. Las armas que portaba Gun Shoot y los hombres que le rodeaban los hacia igual de peligrosos que siempre, aunque este soldado del caos parecía tratar de ocultar algo con su rostro.

- Muy bien titanes, esta es la situación: Tenemos dos participantes, una de ellas tiene una bomba en el cuello que destruirá todo el edificio y la otra esta siendo envenenada con un suero que podría matarla en menos de 24 horas. El problema radica que solo pueden elegir a una de ellas, si eligen la bomba, esta se desactivara pero a la otra se le inyectara todo el veneno de golpe, matándola al instante; en cambio si eligen a la del veneno, esta tendrá oportunidad de salvarse pero la bomba explotara destruyendo este lugar y aquellos que no salgan a tiempo. Las reglas son las siguientes…

- No

Todos voltearon sorprendidos para ver a Raven quien ni siquiera había hecho el mas mínimo cambio de expresión al decir esto. Incluso Gun Shoot y Puppet Master se mostraron sorprendidos desde donde estaban, mientras que Redrum la quedo mirando silenciosa.

- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

- No vamos a jugar tu estúpido juego.

- Raven, cálmate por favor…

- Solo quiere hacernos responsables por la muerte de una de las dos. Si seguimos una de ellas morirá y quieren que quede en nuestras conciencias.

- Pero Jessica… - Star Fire sonaba de forma cada vez mas suplicante pero no le importaba a Raven

- Solo son una ladrona y una metiche, no importan si mueren ni vale la pena preocuparnos por ellas.

Todos los titanes quedaron fríos por lo que decía. Lo peor era que ni siquiera había el más mínimo cambio en su expresión.

- Hermoso, simplemente hermoso – respondió burlándose Redrum – me encanta oír eso. Solo un detalle, ya que no vas a intentar rescatar a nadie quisiera ver que es lo que harás en ese caso.

- Te atacare a ti y te matare aquí mismo.

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA… Perdóname pero simplemente no puedo evitarlo. Si lo que quieres es matarme de la risa lo vas a lograr muy pronto. No eres capaz de tocarme y ya me vas a matar. Por favor, dame una demostración de cómo vas a hacer eso.

De repente callo y un dolor muy intenso invadió su rostro. Algo había tocado su rostro y le hizo retroceder varios pasos e incluso arrodillarse. Al ponerse de pie se dio cuenta que fue a causa de un ataque que no había llegado a ver. No podía creerlo, apenas unos días atrás era incapaz de tocarla y ahora le había golpeado su rostro. Lo peor fue lo que siguió, algo que no había sentido en años, no desde su primera misión. Llevo su mano hasta su nariz y al contemplarla confirmo su temor. Estaba sangrando.

- Soldados… ¡Despelléjenla y tráiganme sus ojos!

Un grupo de soldados se puso al ataque al instante que la furiosa Redrum lo ordeno. Los titanes se pusieron en guardia pero pronto se dieron cuenta que era necesario. Raven solo avanzo unos pasos, adelantándose a los soldados listos para atacar, sin cambiar su expresión ni un poco. Estos sacaron sus armas y se alistaron para dispararles al mismo tiempo.

- Aléjense de mí.

Del cuerpo de Raven salio un enorme cuervo, uno que representaba la proyección de su lado oscuro pero que ella había aprendido a usar para diversas cosas. En esta ocasión lo uso para algo que nunca habían visto sus compañeros, pues este se lanzo contra el grupo de soldados que estaban frente a ella. Al principio pareció que no ocurrió nada, pero todos estos comenzaron a gritar desesperados, sosteniendo sus cabezas y cayendo al suelo mientras temblaban desesperados. Algo demasiado parecido a lo que en una ocasión le hizo al Dr Light, pero más aterrador.

- No quiero perder el tiempo con subordinados – dijo fríamente – he venido únicamente por ti

Redrum no pareció reaccionar al instante y simplemente quedo viendo a sus hombres que gritaron por largo rato antes de terminar desmayándose. Fue entonces que saco una de sus espadas y se dirigió al resto de sus hombres.

- Gun Shoot, Puppet Master, quiero que con el resto de nuestros soldados eviten a toda costa que los titanes rescaten a cualquiera de las invitadas, sin importar lo que tengan que hacer. Yo me quedare jugando con nuestra amiga Raven.

Raven sonrío al escuchar esto y comenzaba a levitar para encontrarse con ella pero algo la detuvo. Al voltear miro la mano de Robin que había tomado su capucha.

- ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo Raven¿Qué fue lo que les hiciste a todos ellos?

- Suéltame

- Raven, somos tus amigos pero esto es demasiado, te comportas como una loca – le dijo Cyborg detrás

- Amiga, si algo te ocurre…

- Dije que me soltaran

- Vamos, solo tratamos de ayudarte

- ¡DIJE QUE ME SOLTARAN!

Robin obedeció. Sin reaccionar de ninguna forma, Raven comenzó a levitar para encontrarse con Redrum, quien la esperaba con su espada. Los demás solo podían verla alejarse, preocupándose por esa extraña forma con que actuaba de repente.

- No estén tristes amigos – dijo Puppet Master – Tenemos mucho con que entretenernos sin que ellas nos estorben.

Una gruesa mano salio del piso los sujeto. No fue difícil liberarse, pues ya era una táctica demasiado común de el, pero al instante fueron recibidos por una lluvia de balas que los obligo a separarse. Los soldados que ahora les atacaban sin duda eran distintos a los que vieron antes, pues ahora estaban mas organizados y los disparos parecían seguir un orden determinado. Era el clásico ataque de estos, separarlos y atacarlos individualmente uno por uno.

El chico Bestia se dio cuenta al que en el se estaban enfocando los soldados, tratando de evitar a toda costa que pudiera transformarse en un animal que no fuese pequeño. Apenas lograba transformarse en otro animal, era atacado con saña y lo peor era que no podía mantenerse demasiado tiempo lejos de ellos, por lo menos lo suficiente para poder lograr un buen ataque. Robin tenia un problema similar, pero con el se trataban de soldados que peleaban de preferencia de cuerpo a cuerpo pero no por ello dejaban de usar sus armas si se encontraban a una buena distancia para atacar. Mientras intentaba esquivar las balas se dio cuenta que en ocasiones estos terminaban hiriendo a sus propios compañeros, pero ni el atacante ni el herido les parecía importarle o incluso que notasen el ataque.

Gun Shoot se enfocaba en Cyborg, luchando con el cuerpo a cuerpo, tratando de destruir su cuerpo metálico, era notorio que trataba de hacer esto por la forma en que lo atacaba, atacando con horrible furia mientras decía incoherencias, mientras que Puppet Master se enfocaba a Star Fire, lanzando todo tipo de objetos filosos contra ellas. Pero esta trataba de enfocar su atención hacia las rehenes. No conocían las reglas que había puesto para la ocasión Redrum y las consecuencias serian graves sin dudas. Sabia que debía ayudar a Jessica y a Jinx, pero no sabia como y el esquivar los ataques que le lanzaban no le ayudaba a encontrar la solución.

Mientras tanto, Raven y Redrum se miraban a los ojos. Entre ambas parecía haber una gran tensión pero ninguna pensaba atacar primero, no por el momento. Redrum movía su espada de un lado a otro mientras que Raven simplemente flotaba en el aire.

- Eres una empática.

Que fuese eso lo primero que escucho de la boca de Redrum la sorprendió pero trato de no demostrarlo.

- Si lo sabia, lo sospechaba desde un principio pero ahora me lo confirmaste. Esa incapacidad de controlar tus propias emociones solo podía significar que tenías el potencial de controlar las emociones de otros. Tus poderes psiquicos solo son una pequeñez comparado con lo que podrías lograr con las emociones. ¿apenas acabas de despertar ese poder?

- ¿Por qué te interesa eso?

- Porque quiero saber que es lo que hizo mi señor contigo – su tono de voz mostraba una rabia que parecía reprimir con dificultad – Simplemente no entiendo porque fijo tu mirada en ti y por lo que veo despertó un par de poderes dormidos en ti, habilidades potenciales que ahora puedes lograr y simplemente no entiendo porque. Creo que esta será una oportunidad perfecta para descubrirlo.

Agito su espada y con un movimiento corto un tubo de acero que se encontraba cerca y volteo a mirar a Raven quien no se inmuto.

- Tus poderes no servirán conmigo. Como tu, fui entrenada para reprimir mis emociones.

- No pensaba hacerlo.

Redrum lanzo un cuchillo contra Raven quien simplemente lo esquivo. Redrum no alcanzo a lanzarse con su espada cuando escucho un ruido sospechoso. Esta salto y un tuvo apareció con fuerza desde el suelo. Esto solo la enfureció y se preparo para lanzarse con todas sus fuerzas contra la titan, pero en pleno salto se dio cuenta que la esperaba. Una garra salio de ella y esta solo pudo poner su espada para protegerse. La garra termino partiendo su arma en dos y golpeándola en el pecho, dejándola por un momento sin aire. A pesar de todo, esta se levanto al instante y saco una segunda espada para seguir con la pelea. Nuevamente trato de abalanzarse contra Raven, pero ella pareció formar una especie de escudo que la detuvo completamente antes de poder dar la estocada en su cuerpo. Estaba perpleja, no importaba lo que hiciera, parecía incapaz de tocar a la titan, y esta parecía que le daba lastima el verla pelear.

- Ya no soy la misma contrincante que antes.

Raven movió su mano en la dirección en que se encontraba Redrum y esta termino siendo lanzada con tal fuerza que termino estrellándose con una pared. Levanto su brazo y solo fue para ver que su arma su segunda espada estaba completamente rota.

- Si, veo que no eres la misma. No me sorprende, estuviste en contacto con mi amado señor.

Esta se puso de pie y se sacudió el polvo de encima. Todas las sensaciones de sorpresa que tenía desaparecieron al instante, regresando a su acostumbrada compostura.

- Te felicito Raven, me has obligado a pelear con esto.

De su cinturón saco una empuñadura, de la cual apenas y había rastros de la hoja de una espada que se encontraba ahora completamente rota. Para los ojos de Raven no se podía ver nada destacable en ella, pues incluso en la mano de Redrum se podía apreciar que se encontraba oxidada y completamente cuarteada, al punto que le sorprendía que no se hiciera completamente pedazos en sus manos.

- Si eso es con eso con lo que piensas enfrentarme, entonces creo que ya puedo dar esta pelea por terminada.

- Estupida Raven, tu ya deberías saber que es un grave error menospreciar algo solo por su apariencia. Esta espada rota será tu perdición. No olvides que por algo soy la líder de los soldados del Caos.

Una poderosa energía comenzó a salir de la empuñadura y la cubrió completamente junto con el brazo de Redrum. Antes que Raven reaccionase, algo la hizo lanzo contra el otro extremo de la habitación y se dio cuenta que rasgo sus ropas. Al ver a su rival, se dio cuenta que esta ahora portaba una espada de color negro de tamaño bastante considerable, mientras que su brazo ahora estaba cubierto por un guantelete negro y de apariencia aterradora.

- ¿Qué te parece esto? Seguramente ahora ya no estas tan convencida de triunfar como antes. ¡Devora toda vida mi querida espada, Dite, la devoradora de almas!

Dio un nuevo movimiento y todo lo que se encontraba en su camino fue cortado en dos, incluyendo el mismo aire. Raven logro esquivar el movimiento y tele transportarse al otro extremo de donde se encontraba esta y lanzo un nuevo ataque. Redrum lo esquivo y contraataco, logrando hacer una cortada en el rostro de la titán, herida que se cerro rápidamente frente a sus ojos. Raven ni siquiera se dio cuenta de esto y formo unos enormes picos con su poder y los lanzo con todas sus fuerzas contra ella. Su adversaria logro destruir la mayoría de los picos pero uno de estos termino rozando su brazo y sacándole algo de sangre. Esto solo la enfurecía mas.

- Ya veo que tus poderes también se fortalecieron. Incluso tus heridas se curan al instante, cosa que ni yo se hacer. Pero dime¿si te atravieso el corazón, también te curaras al instante?

- Lo que yo quisiera saber si es que todos ustedes tiene una boca tan grande.

Raven volvió a atacar por medio de una garra creada por ella con tanta fuerza que todo lo que tocaba se destruía al instante. Redrum tuvo que cubrirse con su espada pero incluso eso no impidió que le lastimase. Con todo esta contraataco y el golpe con su espada y logro darle de lleno en el estomago. La herida que le causo fue bastante profunda e incluso le causo un profundo sangrado, pero esta se cerro con gran velocidad. De hecho en el poco tiempo que tuvo para notarlo, se dio cuenta que la fuerza de ese ataque normalmente la hubiera partido en dos. Fue poco el tiempo que pensó en esto, pues inmediatamente siguió atacando, cada vez con mas furia y los ataque que recibía le correspondía de la misma forma.

En tanto, el resto de los titanes podían sentir desde donde estaban las consecuencias de la pelea que estas tenían. Pronto se dieron cuenta que lo que estaba haciendo terminaría por afectar seriamente el lugar. Si no era una bomba, era probable que ellas fueran quienes destruyeran toda la planta eléctrica.

- ¿Qué demonios le pasa a Raven? – alcanzo a preguntar El chico bestia luego de poder esquivar varios disparos y se preparaba para poder contra atacar convirtiéndose en un tigre – se esta volviendo una demente.

- Sea lo que sea debemos detenerla – dijo en plena pelea Robin – Ella podría ser mas peligrosa que la misma Redrum.

Cyborg y Star fire no seguían la conversación, pues estos tenían encima a los mas fuertes, Gun Shoot el primero y la chica espacial tenia a Puppet Master. Cyborg se dio cuenta que la fuerza de su adversario había crecido de forma importante desde la ultima vez que pelearon con el seriamente. Se dio cuenta que la forma en que lo golpeaba terminaría por causarle un daño sumamente grave.

- ¡Te romperé en mas de mil piezas!

- Quisiera ver que lo hagas

- Si insistes.

Apretó con mas fuerza sus puños y Cyborg no pudo mas que gritar al momento en que Gun Shoot le arranco su brazo. No había dejado prácticamente nada, su brazo completo fue arrancado y con tanta saña que no iba a poder colocárselo de nuevo, necesitaba un brazo de remplazó. A pesar de ello, el se encargaría que no fuese una perdida total para el.

- Uy, creo que me excedí. Dime¿te dolió mucho?

- Si…pero no tanto como te va a doler a ti.

Un ruido lo distrajo y se dio cuenta que de la palma del brazo comenzó a brillar una luz. Le tomo demasiado tiempo entender que tan peligroso podría ser eso pero cuando lo hizo fue demasiado tarde. La explosión fue justamente en su propia mano y pudo sentir completamente su fuerza. Cuando la nube de humo se disipo, se dio cuenta que no podía escuchar nada, y que uno de sus ojos no estaba funcionando. No podía sentir su brazo y para colmo el cuerpo entero le quemaba como si estuviese en el infierno. Eso le trajo recuerdos demasiado horribles y solo aumento su ira. Inmediatamente se lanzo contra Cyborg, aun cuando apenas y podía moverse. Este se dio cuenta que a pesar de haberlo herido terriblemente, su poder seguía siendo sumamente grande. Pero también el seguía siendo fuerte con un solo brazo y se lo demostraba dándole pelea, golpeándole con la misma fuerza que el lo hacia, una tan fuerte que normalmente ya lo habría matado si se tratase de un hombre normal.

En su propia pelea, Star Fire se distrajo unos momentos al escuchar la explosión que sucedió muy cerca de ella. Fueron los ataques de Puppet Master quienes la obligaron a concentrarse de nuevo. La forma de pelar su adversario era sumamente molesta, atacándola con una infinidad de objetos, algunos de ellos creados por el mismo y que incluso llegaban a rozarle y crearle pequeñas pero muy profundas heridas. Para colmo estaban ellas. No importaba lo que hiciera, le costaba concentrarse en la pelea sabiendo que había gente que estaba siendo sufriendo mientras pelaba. Solo quería saber como acabar con todo lo más pronto posible y ayudarles.

- ¡Deja de desconcentrarte alienígena de quien sabe donde!

Un golpe le dio directamente en el estomago y eso le hizo caer, donde tuvo que contener uno de los golpes de Puppet Master. Normalmente no era alguien fuerte, de hecho apenas tenia una fuerza bastante regular, pero cuando se ponía esa armadura que el creaba llegaba al punto de poner a cualquiera en problemas, tal y como lo estaba haciendo con ella. No entendía como lo hacia, pero cuando creaba esa armadura casi parecía otra persona.

- ¿Esas chicas lastimeras no te dejan enfocarte en la pelea? – Dijo Puppet Master en forma de burla – Yo que tu no lo haría. Una no es mas que una simple criminal y si te contara sobre la otra te pondrías a llorar. ¿Qué te parece si dejamos esto por la paz y las mato personalmente? Será divertido y te prometo que no sufrirán ni un poquito.

- ¡No lastimaras a nadie!

Ataco con los rayos que emanaban de sus ojos directamente al rostro de el con una intensidad que no había hecho antes. Puppet Master grito de dolor y al cubrirse el rostro, término desvaneciendo parte de su armadura. Star Fire no dudo y comenzó a golpearlo con furia, mas veces incluso de lo que tal vez era necesario. En cuanto cayó al suelo esta voló para poder ver como se encontraban Jinx y Jessica. En el aire pudo ver que la pelea estaba inclinándose poco a poco a su favor. Robin ya tenia prácticamente dominado a los soldados que lo atacaban continuamente y menos de la mitad seguía dando pelea, Mismo caso de Chico Bestia, quien ya tenia casi controlada su misma situación, habiendo derrotado una parte importante de quienes le atacaban. Cyborg tenia todavía algo de problemas, pues Gun Shoot estaba completamente ciego de furia y no parecía dispuesto a rendirse por mas lastimado que se encontrase.

Primero fue a ver a Jinx. Esta se encontraba completamente inconciente y pudo percatarse que las heridas eran más serias y numerosas de lo que creía. Sus ropas estaban rasgadas y habían marcas de cuchillos en todo su cuerpo, señal que había dado una gran pelea antes de rendirse o que Redrum, sin duda la causante de todo, se ensaño con ella.

De inmediato fue a ver a Jessica, esperando que no le hubiera pasado nada tan horrible. Al verla creyó que no estaba tan mal, pero luego se dio cuenta que estaba bañada en sangre. Al verla con cuidado se percato de pequeñas heridas, tan finas que apenas eran imperceptibles y tan profundas que la hicieron sangrar terriblemente. De inmediato trato de ver como quitarle esa horrible cosa que tenia en el cuello, pero resulto ser demasiado complicado y por supuesto estaba el riesgo de que al intentarlo solo arriesgara la vida de todos. Decidió hablarle, esperando que con esto esta tuviese la esperanza de que todo iba a salir bien al final.

- Jessica… ¿puedes oírme?

Esta apenas abrió los ojos. Parecía apenas capaz de hablar en incluso de respirar. No le sorprendió a Star Fire, pues tenia heridas en el pecho que se veía muy profunda. Sabia que si bajaba la mirada, encontraría gotas de sangre que comenzaban a tocar el piso.

- Todo saldrá bien Jessica. Trataremos de sacarte de aquí. Solo debemos detenerlos y todo volverá a ser como antes.

- No… no… Por favor… vete – Apenas podía hablar, su propia respiración era entrecot ante – es lo que… desea… si me ayudas… ellos ganaran… por favor… sálvense

Star Fire quiso decirle que estaba equivocada, pero un sierra que salio de la nada la distrajo. Debajo de ellas se encontraba un Puppet Master mas decidido que nunca a acabar con ella. Los movimientos que hizo en el aire le obligaron a alejarse de donde se encontraba Jessica, pues temía que pudiese lastimarla mientras lo esquivaba. Primero tendría que deshacerse de el para poder salvarlas a ambas.

Mientras tanto la pelea de Raven y Redrum se recrudecía con cada vez mas fuerza, y ninguna parecía mostrar señales de debilitarse. Los golpes que hacia Redrum con su espada, aunque sumamente poderosos no causaban un daño que el cuerpo de la empatica no pudiese arreglar en pocos segundos a pesar de su gravedad, mientras que Redrum ni siquiera parecía fijarse en sus heridas, era como si estas simplemente no existiesen, mientras peleaban.

Redrum lanzo de nuevo un ataque y Raven lo recibió de lleno, cosa que aprovecho para poder crear un cuchillo con su aura y clavárselo en el hombro de esta. Para decepción de ambas, volvían a estar estancadas, sin que ninguna pareciese tener ganas de mostrar la mas mínima señal de cansancio.

- Muy bien Raven¿Qué haremos ahora? Ni tu ni yo parecemos tener ganas de mostrar ganas de dejar de pelear.

- Tal vez, pero tu si muestras heridas que tarde o temprano te terminaran matando o haciendo menos débil.

- Ah, pero yo cada vez estoy hiriendo con mayor profundidad y re recuperas con mas lentitud. En una de esas podría terminar atravesando tu corazón.

- Si pudieras hacer eso ya lo habrías hecho.

- Acepto el reto.

Redrum se abalanzo contra la Titan y agito con todas sus fuerza su espada. Cuando esta se dispuso a contraatacar, su rival pareció salir huyendo. Raven considero esto como una señal positiva y comenzó a perseguirla. Al llegar a cierto distancia se dio cuenta que esta volteaba y comenzó a lanzarle algo que no tardo en reconocer como cuchillos. Al principió no pensó en ponerles atención pero noto que eran distintos de alguna manera pues emanaban una energía muy parecida a la que salía de su espada. Aunque rechazo el primero, el segundo termino enterrándose en su pierna. El dolor fue terrible y tuvo que quitárselo de un movimiento sumamente rápido.

Pronto parecía que lloviesen cuchillos, todos ocultos en cada rincón de su cuerpo. Raven se dio cuenta que estos eran demasiado peligrosos y tuvo que esquivarlos con toda la rapidez que le era posible. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que Redrum le tomaba algo de tiempo tomar algunos de sus cuchillos para poder lanzarlos. Aprovecho el momento y lanzo un ataque que término hiriendo una de sus manos. En el breve momento que la herida la distrajo, la titan se lanzo sobre ellas y tomándole del pescuezo la hizo estrellarse contra la cosa mar cercana que encontró. Parecía tenerla sometida y aprovechaba esa oportunidad, apretando con cada vez mas fuerza para asegurarse que no tratase de escapar.

- Finalmente te tengo.

- Arrrggghhh… sabes… creo que… metí la pata… y en grande…

Un grito distrajo un momento a Raven y al voltear se dio cuenta en donde estaba. Debajo de ella se encontraba sus compañeros titanes y los hombres que seguían a Redrum. En algún lugar se encontraba una horrorizada Star Fire viendo el terrible momento y cerca de donde estaban ellas, un cuerpo colgaba con un cuchillo atravesando su estomago. No se había dado cuenta en que momento le dio Redrum con el cuchillo por lo enfrascada que estaba en la pelea, pero fue apenas hace unos instantes, quizás cuando ella logro lanzar el ataque que hirió a su adversaria.

- bueno… esas cosas…pasan

- ¡callate!

- No bajes…la guardia.

Antes que se diese cuenta, una patada le doblo el cuerpo y un rodillazo le saco un pequeño hilo de sangre de la nariz. Se recupero lo mas pronto que pudo y siguió peleando.

Star Fire en tanto no podía sacar su mirada de tan horrible escena. Primero fue invadida por la tristeza y luego por la furia. Una furia que suele aparecer cuando no hace nada para evitar un desastre. Puppet Master se burlo de ella pero ni siquiera lo oyó. Ni siquiera ella se dio cuenta cuando se volteo y le golpeo con tanta fuerza que prácticamente lo hizo volar. Ni siquiera noto que lo había dejado fuera de combate y voló donde estaba el cuerpo sin vida de su amiga. Solo la miro un breve momento antes de que su enojo la sacara de control. Busco a la responsable y la encontró en plena pelea. No dudo ni un instante en lo que iba a hacer.

Redrum no alcanzo a voltear a cuando fue golpeada directamente en la cabeza. El andamio donde se encontraba incluso se hizo pedazos por la fuerza del golpe y esta termino cayendo hasta el suelo. Star no se detuvo y se lanzo contra esta cuando parecía tratar de ponerse de pie. Nuevamente la golpeo, primero en el estomago con tal fuerza que una gran cantidad de sangre salio por su boca y luego la golpeo en el rostro nuevamente. Se dio cuenta que un modulador de voz salio volando, completamente despedazado por la fuerza de los golpes. Estaba completamente furiosa y por ella creo que Starboltz mas grande que había hecho jamás y lo lanzo contra la cara de Redrum directamente. Se dio cuenta que este cayo al suelo, sin duda lastimada por ese ataque que hubiera matado a alguien normal.

Redrum se levanto lentamente, sin duda desconcertada. A lo lejos, la misma Raven no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. Repentinamente todos los soldados de la legión dejaron de pelear, aterrados por que su líder había caído. El mismo Gun Shoot había sentido la fuerza de los ataques y dejado de pelear. En tanto los titanes miraban más que sorprendidos a una furiosa Star Fire, estando a punto de pedirle que se detuviera. Esta no se encontraba satisfecha por que había visto y parecía dispuesta a seguir atacando, así que pateo el cuerpo de Redrum y la tomo del cabello dispuesta a seguirla atacando con todas sus fuerzas.

Era tanto su enojo que no había notado la verdadera voz de Redrum mientras recibía los feroces ataques, pues su furia la había dejado prácticamente sorda y casi completamente ciega para todo lo que no fuese su odiada contrincante. Al tomarla de su cabello estaba dispuesta a lanzarle el ataque más brutal que hubiese hecho en toda su vida, pero todo su interior se sacudió al verla de cerca. Como sospechaban, su cabello era completamente blanco y corto pero no esperaba encontrar ese rostro. Lo había visto varias veces, incluso dentro de la torre, comportándose de una manera completamente distinta. En ese momento, hubiera deseado que todo lo que veía fuese un mal sueño.

- ¿Jessica?

No importaba como lo viese, era ella la que se encontraba bajo esa mascara ahora rota y la sangre que brotaba de sus heridas. Incluso las leves quejas que hacia los hacia con la voz que ella reconocía como ella. No era posible, simplemente no podía ser ella, lo hubieran sabido antes y estaba el otro cuerpo.

Un sonido metálico le hizo voltearse. Atrás de ellas había polvo cayendo y en el suelo uno aparato que antes se encontraba en un cuello. Un muñeco, un simple muñeco. No podía ser, era uno demasiado real, incluso para Puppet Master. Volteo a verlo y apenas podía mantenerse de pie. No, no podía ser un muñeco suyo.

- Star… - dijo apenas en un susurro aquella que reconocían como Redrum al abrir un pocos los ojo – esto no debió salir así.

Su reacción fue inmediata, casi imperceptible para la vista. No dejo tiempo a Star fire para poder defenderse, ni siquiera para poder reaccionar. En ningún momento había soltado su espada, aun en medio de tan terrible caída y serios golpes, y en su primera oportunidad la atravesó con ella. Nadie pudo reaccionar, simplemente todos, incluyendo los aliados de Redrum se quedaron petrificados.

Star Fire cayo al suelo gravemente herida a la vez que Redrum se ponía de pie. Todos se dieron cuenta que la mirada de la que antes conocían como Jessica era terriblemente distinta. La mirada que antes podía transmitir dulzura, ingenuidad y hasta compasión se había transformado en una monstruosa mirada que solo podía transmitir las mas horribles sensaciones. Era simplemente una persona distinta.

- ¡Maldita idiota¡Todo lo que hice se arruino porque no pudiste aguantar tu enojo¡Maldición, pudimos ser amigas después de mi muerte¡¿Por qué maldición, por qué! – tanta era su furia que no podía evitar patear el cuerpo caído - ¡Pudiste pensar que la perversa Redrum asesino a la pobre Jessica, pero tuviste que echarlo a perder!

- ¡Déjala en paz!

- Oh, discúlpenme. Olvide que estaba con ustedes. Pero debo pedirles una cosa¡Cállense, estoy en medio de algo!

Un movimiento de su espada y la fuerza de esta incluso los arrojo a todos por los aires. Robin fue el primero en levantarse y arrojar una de sus bombas congelantes. Antes que llegase a su destino, fue destruida con un solo movimiento y su contenido ni siquiera pareció llegar a funcionar. Los demás se pusieron de pie rápidamente. Redrum, sobre todo que Raven parecía dispuesta a pelear de nuevo. Decidió que era momento de acabar con el show.

- ¡Todos los que me sigan lárguense!

Apenas dio la orden, todos los soldados que estaban de pie se fueron lo mas rápido posible, ayudando incluso a los caídos a una velocidad que realmente llegaba a sorprender. Los mismos Puppet Master y Gun Shoot desaparecieron del lugar sin que se diesen cuenta. Cuando no parecía haber nadie saco un control que tenía oculto.

- Antes que sigamos con esto quería decirles algunas cosas sobre el juego. En primera, les diré que la bomba estaba en el cuerpo de Jessica, en segunda admito una trampa: No había forma de rescatar a una de ellas, pues una cosa acciona a la otra. En cuanto la bomba se accionase, el veneno se inyectaría sobre Jinx, así que serian dos muertes en su conciencia y no solo una.

Escucharon algo accionarse. En el aparato que cayo al suelo apareció un contador que avanzaba con una rapidez exagerada. Muy lejos de donde estaban, una jeringa se inyectaba en la piel de alguien. Todos estaban indignados, especialmente Raven pues se lanzo contra Redrum y la tomo de sus ropas para sostenerla en el aire.

- Reaccionas con naturalidad mi buena Raven pero yo que tu me preguntaría que es mas importante: matarme o salvar a tus amigos de una terrible explosión.

Sin dificultad se libero de Raven y salio corriendo. Esta estuvo a punto de perseguirla pero entonces se dio cuenta de lo que le dijo. Volteo a ver a sus amigos, quienes habían hecho a un lado a Redrum y trataban de ver como se encontraba Star Fire. Se encontraba tirada en el suelo y no parecía reaccionar. No muy lejos de ellos, se encontraba una Jinx que no tenia idea de cómo se encontraba, ni siquiera si se encontraba viva y estaba además la bomba a punto de ser accionada. No pudo más que maldecir para sus adentros.

Al instante hizo aparecer su aura y teletransporto a todos lo mas lejos posible del lugar. Apenas había tocado el suelo cuando pudo escuchar la poderosa explosión. Robin y el Chico bestia fueron los que alcanzaron a verla en todo su esplendor, una explosión tan fuerte que la ciudad misma llego a temblar. La oscuridad llego poco después, pues ahora toda Jump City, incluyendo varias ciudades cercanas, quedaron sin energía eléctrica. Raven no lo noto en un principio, pues tenia dos vidas que debía salvar.

Casi una hora después, los titanes regresaron a la torre. Cyborg habían instalado un nuevo brazo y revisaba que las baterías de la torre funcionasen correctamente, pues por tiempo indefinido serian el único lugar con luz en toda la ciudad. No hubo terminado cuando fue a la enfermería a ver como estaban. Gracias a los poderes de Raven, Star Fire se recupero de forma asombrosamente rápida, incluso recupero el sentido. Fue un caso muy distinto con Jinx.

Raven no dejaba muy claro el porque no lograba curarla. Después de un largo rato pareció que simplemente se rindió y ahora era los demás los que intentaban rescatarla. Luego estuvo el llamado a emergencias para avisar lo que ocurrió en casa de Titus. Ahí les confirmaron que este desapareció pero que Gizmo y Mammoth fueron encontrados casi muertos. No sabían como tratarlos y con el sentimiento de odio que últimamente se estaba despertando no había nada que garantizase que tendrían un tratamiento adecuado.

Cyborg fue hasta donde estaba la enfermería. Todos sus amigos estaban ahí, averiguando que fue lo que paso con Jinx. Star Fire todavía estaba recostada, bastante debilitada y sin emitir ningún sonido, solamente veía al vacío. El Chico Bestia y Robin eran los que estaban verificando como iban las cosas, mientras que Raven simplemente estaba parada y cruzada de manos.

- ¿Cómo esta? – Pregunto en cuanto cruzo la puerta.

- Nada bien. Parece que logramos evitar que muriera pero el veneno le esta afectando todo su cuerpo. Si no logramos curarlas podría terminar con su salud muy afectada o …

- ¿O que?

- Podría terminar como una vegetal. Lo lamento Cyborg, todo depende de que tan fuerte sea ella.

Cyborg se acerco a ella y la miro de cerca. Era una ladrona y no era extraño que se enfrentasen de forma bastante ruda pero el tuvo ocasión de conocerla un poco mas cuando se infiltro en Hive. Verla en ese estado, horriblemente lastimada y debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte realmente le parecía terrible.

- Bueno, creo que es todo lo que puedo hacer aquí. Nos veremos en la mañana.

- Todavía queremos hablar contigo Raven – en la voz de Robin había una sensación de ira oculta.

- Si, que fue lo que te paso allá. Primero retas a Redrum, luego vuelves loco a un grupo de soldados y luego peleas como una demente. Tu nunca habías sido así.

- Si Raven, quiero que me digas que fue lo que te hizo comportarte así. Eras como si fueses tu padre – Cyborg no expreso nada en su rostro al decir esto, solamente sostuvo la mano de Jinx.

- Se que están enojados – parecía que no tomase en cuenta las palabras de Cyborg – pero recuerden que lo hice porque era lo mejor. Solo quiero detener a esos asesinos, solo quería que no hubiesen mas muertes.

- ¿Asesinando y dejando que muriese mas gente?

- Jinx es una ladrona muy peligrosa y Jessica resulto ser Redrum, no podía distraerme por eso…Tal vez no tenga sentido para ustedes… pero para mi si lo tuvo en ese momento. Por favor déjenme descansar un momento.

- Solo quiero saber algo.

Todos, incluyendo a Raven, voltearon a ver a Star Fire. No estaban seguros que tan bien estaba pues no había pronunciado hasta el momento ninguna palabra, pero ahora sabían que estaba mejor de lo que creían. Miraba fijamente a Raven, y aunque expresaba algo de tristeza, todavía se mostraba firme.

- Cuando dijiste que no te importaba que Jessica muriera… ¿Ya sospechabas que en realidad era Redrum…o realmente no te importaba si la mataban?

Raven no contesto. No fue capaz de verla y simplemente se fue. Corrió lo mas rápido que pudo y se encerró en su habitación. Respiraba con cada vez mas dificultad y busco su almohada y se la coloco en el rostro para gritar lo mas fuerte que pudo. Ni siquiera ella lo entendía, ni ella podía creer lo que le estaba pasando. Al principio quiso decirse que eran ellos lo que no entendían pero en realidad ella era la que estaba confundida. Actúo de forma horrible con todos, incluso con sus amigos. Lo peor de todo es que disfruto toda la pelea, incluso cuando veía sangrar a Redrum se sentía satisfecha consigo misma. ¿Por qué lo hizo? No podía entenderlo. Quería saber que le ocurría pero por alguna razón sus hechizos no le otorgaban respuestas. Simplemente era como si su lado oscuro hubiera ganado en ese momento la batalla.

Cada momento le hacia sentirse peor. Cada vez se sentía mas como un monstruo. Solamente podía llorar. Que importaba en ese momento el control de sus emociones, solamente quería llorar en ese momento.

* * *

Maharya caminaba lentamente a lado del Uroloki en el lugar donde se encontraba su trono hasta que se detuvo abruptamente. Fue entonces que le hablo a su fiel hombre.

- Uroloki, te recomiendo que huyas.

- ¿Qué ocurre señor?

- Redrum volvió a casa.

Al escuchar esto no dudo ni un instante y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, mientras que el de la mascara blanca se quedo impasible en el mismo sitio. Cada vez se oían mas y mas cercas los gritos de esta. Al parecer, tomo la situación con menos filosofía de la que hubiera deseado.

La puerta principal se abrió de golpe, revelando a una furiosa Redrum. Tenia uno de sus cuchillos completamente llenas de sangre, señal que podía indicar que se encontró un par de hombres que intentaron hablar con ella en su camino. Estaba herida, demasiado herida para que se siguiese enojada de esa manera y su brazo ya temblaba a causa de la sangre perdida pero no parecía importarle.

- Redrum…que bueno que regresaste. Ya comenzaba a preocuparme.

Esta lanzo un grito y lanzo un ataque con su espada a una velocidad que incluso llego a cortar las ropas del hombre enmascarado. Este notaba que estaba más furiosa de lo que pensaba y que tal vez se vería obligado a usar la guadaña. Esa seria su última opción y no quería tener que llegar a ella.

- ¿Por qué estas tan enojada mi pequeña?

- ¿POR QUÉ! – Grito esta sin poder controlarse y siguió atacando. El de la mascara solo contenía sus ataques, esquivándolas uno por uno.

- Confía en mi, dime que te molesta.

- ¡TU¡Faltaste tu promesa!

- ¿Faltar una promesa? Yo nunca haría eso.

- ¡Lo hiciste, me mentiste, me mentiste!... Dijiste que no se enteraría nunca… Dijiste que seria mi amiga para siempre…que el muñeco no fallaría…me dijiste que la única amiga que tendría no descubriría nunca la verdad.

Soltó el cuchillo mientras hablaba y cayo de rodillas llorando. Nuevamente estaba llorando, en menos de una semana estaba llorando de nuevo como una chiquilla, la señal mas terrible de la vergüenza. En ese instante no le importaba, simplemente no le importaba lo que pensara nadie. Ahí estaba ella, tirada de rodillas y llorando, dejando que sus lagrimas corrieran.

Maharya se acerco a ella y le acaricio la cabeza antes de abrazarla y ponerla frente a el, esperando que escuchara todo lo que quería decirle.

- Lo lamento, pero esas cosas fallan. Me temo que nunca hay un plan cien por ciento seguro…

- ¡No me mientas de nuevo¡Tú lo puedes prever todo, porque no lo hiciste con esto!

- Porque esto debía ocurrir. Se que te duele, se que tal vez haya sido demasiado cruel de mi parte, pero no podía ser evitado mi pequeña. Hay sacrificios que deben hacerse y tu hiciste uno grande. Se que no es justo, pero serás recompensada.

- ¿Y que hay de ella…?

- ¿De quien?

- De Raven… le has dado muchas cosas y apenas la has visto. Le has dado más cosas que a mí en toda una vida.

- No me digas que mi pequeña esta celosa…No puedo creerlo, mi pequeña niña esta celosa, nunca espere ver esto, mi pequeña niña celosa

- No es cierto

- Estas celosa, nunca me imagine verte celosa. Déjame disfrutar el momento

- No estoy celosa, solo quiero saber – El tono de Redrum comenzaba a cambiar, ahora se divertía sin quererlo con el tono de voz juguetón que salía de la mascara, ahora incluso había dejado de llorar por un rato - ¿acaso no puedo saber?

- Claro que si mi pequeña. Esos poderes son poderes que siempre tuvo latentes y que ahora están emanando. Te juro que mi contribución fue más pequeña de lo que parece, solo un par de pequeñas habilidades y una ligera modificación por ahí pero no hice aunque admito que fue algo decisiva para su futuro. ¿Me crees verdad¿Me crees mi pequeña?

- Si… Te creo… te creo.

- Que bien… Ahora déjame mostrarte algo, lo encontré esta mañana y quería que lo escucharas.

Redrum no alcanzo a responder cuando Maharya se levanto y fue corriendo hacia su trono, dejando a un lado su guadaña. De ahí saco una reproductor de CD y puso una melodía que esta reconoció en pocos segundos.

- Es Fly me to the Moon cantada por Sinatra… Es…

- La primera canción que escuchaste cuando entraste a mi cuidado. Que me dices¿quieres bailar un momento conmigo?

Acepto sin decir la más mínima palabra. Fue abrazada con mucho cuidado y en cuanto se pusieron en posición comenzaron el baile. Incluso ella se dio cuenta que había crecido desde la ultima vez, pues ahora Maharya ya no se inclinaba demasiado para poder abrazarla. Para ella era un momento maravilloso, algo que ocurría con cada vez menos frecuencia y que ella disfrutaba, ya sea tocar o cantar para el, o incluso el bailar al compás de la música.

Fly me to the moon,

And let me play among the stars.

Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars.

In other words, hold my hand!

In other words, darling, kiss me.

Fill my heart with song,

and let me sing forever more.

You are all I long for, all I worship and adore.

In other words, please be true!

In other words, I love you!

Mientras bailaba noto que la estaba curando de todas sus heridas, y no solo desaparecía las que acababa de hacerse apenas unos momentos, sino que se trataban de todas ellas, las heridas antiguas que hasta hace poco se había negado a hacer desaparecer.

- Jessica – dijo este susurrándole al oído – ya no estas enojada conmigo verdad.

- ¿Jessica? Acabo de asesinarla hace un rato – le respondió de la misma forma – Soy Redrum, papá, y yo nunca estaré furiosa contigo. Soy tu fiel Redrum hasta el final.

- Buena niña, buena niña. Sigue bailando, te mereces estos momentos.

Fill my heart with song,

and let me sing forever more.

You are all I long for, all I worship and adore.

In other words, please be true!

In other words, I love you!

**El (super)palabrerío de Ulick: Redrum y el capitulo XVII **

Finalmente he llegado al capitulo 17 y debo decir que ha sido uno de los mas difíciles de escribir de todos, puesto que prácticamente he tenido que comenzar a prepararlo desde la misma aparición de Redrum. De todos, este ha sido uno de los personajes que mas problemas me termino acarreando puesto que tuvo varios cambios a lo largo que se desarrollaba la historia.

No estaba convencido en que capitulo seria pero siempre me imagine que tarde o temprano debía desenmascarar a Redrum y la idea original era que después de que fuese inmediatamente después de que cometiese un crimen terrible, todo con el propósito de recordar que a pesar de cometer actor espantosos y ser una asesina inmisericorde, al final de cuentas seguía siendo un ser humano. Sin embargo, cuando escribí el borrador mas lejano para no olvidarme de la idea, salio con que Jessica era Redrum y honestamente me saco de onda la idea. Jessica ya existía como un personaje establecido, basado ligeramente en alguien que conocí, con la capacidad innata de caerte bien aunque no la conozcas demasiado. Incluso ya había pensado que seria ella quien muriese para aumentar el factor indignación pero el que ella fuese Redrum se me termino yendo de las manos.

En un principio rechace la idea y la tache, pues me imagine que simplemente no tendría mucho sentido y para colmo hasta se me hizo que podría caer en lo predecible. Sin embargo, conforme avanzaba con la historia, parecía que la idea cobraba cada vez mas fuerza. No sabia que hacer, puesto que no quería que Jessica terminase como Redrum, así que trate de fijarme mas en el pasado de ambos personajes y lograr encontrar las suficientes incongruencias para que simplemente esto no tuviese sentido, pero entre mas elaboraba el pasado de ambos mas me daba cuenta que eran básicamente el mismo. Simplemente se me salía de control, el personaje de Jessica se transformaba en Redrum y el crearle un pasado solo lo justifico más.

Cuando llegue a este punto en donde simplemente parecía que no podía separar a estos personajes, fue que estaba ya llegando a su participación y para poder hacer menos fuerte el golpe fue que aligere bastante al personaje de Redrum, que honestamente iba a ser uno muy perverso, siendo el mas significativo que evite la masacre de los Titanes del este, que originalmente debían ser asesinados, pero no pude hacer lo mismo con Terra y eso me dolió puesto que el concretarse la identidad de Jessica como Redrum, todo lo que planeaba originalmente se iría por el caño. Para ese entonces pensaba que si no se relacionaba con ningún asesinato, el personaje de Jessica todavía podría salvarse.

Finalmente decidí dejar que mis amigos que se creen editores decidiesen y elabore dos versiones de este capitulo en forma de borrador para que ellos decidieran. Como imaginaba, todos concluyeron que la idea de Jessica como Redrum podía llegar a ser demasiado predecible y hasta tele novelero, además que ya se había visto en mil Comics. Sin embargo y de forma unánime, todos concluyeron que le gustaba mas esa idea y que preferían que la historia se fuese por ese lado. Luego me golpearon por que me acabe las palomitas mientras leían ambas versiones. Y fue así como este episodio quedo como quedo y que toda la historia a partir de la muerte de Terra se oficializo por esa línea.

Escribir el capitulo 17 en tan poco tiempo me sorprendio bastante a pesar que tenia ya una idea bastante clara de como seria. Queria que fuera en una planta de energia pues las consecuencias de no tener luz suelen causar terribles malestares o incluso ser catastroficas en ciudades muy grandes, ademas que la planta donde pelearian tendria una parte que seria de dos pisos dedicadas al papeleo y atras estaria toda la maquinaria para facilitarme un poco el trabajo. Debo decir que me imagine demasiadas cosas para el capitulo que al final ya no coloque, mas que nada porque ya era demasiado, y aun asi sobrevivieron varias de esas ideas como el del brazo explosivo. Vaya, sigo sorprendido que escribi este capitulo tan rapido.

Redrum como personaje sufrió una buena lista de cambios. No tanto en como debería verse, que fue lo mas sencillo, sino en su nombre y personalidad.

Originalmente el personaje se llamaba Knife y como su nombre lo indica su arma principal eran los cuchillos. Cuando me imagine a Knife lo hice de una manera tal que di rienda suelta para imaginarme al personaje y su personalidad, incluso un pasado cercano pues nunca quise que fuera un personaje demasiado acartonado. Entre otras cosas me la imagine como una amante del arte, especialmente de la pintura, conocedora de al menos tres idiomas y que le encantaba salir a caminar. Cuando salía a una misión se transformaba en una verdadera maniática incontenible y solo se controlaba bajo las ordenes de alguno de sus superiores, pues originalmente solo era una especie de asesina profesional. Llegue al punto de anotar que le encantaban los chocolates, su libro favorito era la dama de las camelias, que era lesbiana y sumamente picara, aunque por supuesto no me enfocaría en estos últimos puntos.

Los primeros cambios vinieron cuando decidí eliminar cualquier rasgos de lebianismo en ella, puesto que no lo consideraba demasiado importante, además que mis amigos son todavía demasiado inmaduros para que no me sintiera incomodo con sus reacciones al enterarse (aunque llegue a escribir borradores de ese periodo). Luego cuando decidí que su arma principal serian las espadas, decidí cambiar el nombre a Redrum, primero por homenaje a la película El resplandor, pero luego se vería justificado en la historia extra que publicare al finalizar la historia. Un cambio que duro muy poco fue que Redrum también mostraría constantemente un lado piadoso con los titanes y que le gusta cocinar galletas. De hecho llego al punto que en realidad se volvio un personaje demasiado amigable.

Sin embargo, fue cuando me enfoque en crearle un pasado que se dieron los cambios mas importantes en su personalidad. La música se convirtió en su actividad favorita, se transformo en la general de la legión y quien controlaría a sus "hermanos". También su personalidad se cambio bastante en la creación de su pasado y quedo tal y como la conocemos, convirtiéndose en definitiva la leal seguidora de Maharya que conocemos. Su apariencia fisica sin embargo nunca me dio muchos problemas como digo, pues inicie con una idea y esa idea nunca cambio, lo cual se volvio en uno de los pocos personajes de los que tuve una idea clara de su apariencia desde el principio, alguien atletica y con buen cuerpo para las peleas, cabello corto y que realmente paresca alguien normal y hasta atractiva que oculte su parte retorcida. Cuando pelea no la veo con una gran capa, sino que la veia llena de armas ocultas por todo su traje, especialmente pulso cortante asi que puedo decir que tiene una fuerza en los brazos que da miedo. Con todo, debo admitir que me agrada este personaje tal y como esta ahora, de hecho ha sido el que mas he logrado desarrollar (exitosamente o no, lo deciden ustedes los lectores) y hasta me he encariñado con ella. Realmente se hizo uno de mis personajes favoritos hecho por mi propia factoria.

Una vez mas, espero que les haya gustado mucho este capitulo. Advierto que tal vez ya no actualice con mucha rapidez puesto que mi trabajo escolar se ha vuelto bastante abundante y no tendré tanto tiempo libre como antes aunque tratare de avanzar. Una vez mas, espero que me manden sus opiniones pues son sumamente importante para mi, además que motivan a trabajar con mas ganas y rapidez, ademas que cualquier comentario o sugerencia que tengan sera tomado en cuenta. Es en serio, lo tomare en cuenta.

Hasta el próximo capitulo.

PDs: Es probable que lo de la espada les recuerde un poquito a lo que ocurre en el anime de Bleach, pero fue pura coincidencia, aunque admito que posiblemente si tomado un par de detallas ahí. El nombre Dite por cierto no significa nada en especial

PD2: Fly me to the Moon es una hermosa canción compuesta por Bart Howard que los fanáticos del anime recordaran porque era la canción que ponían al final del anime de Evangelion, pero les juro que conocía la canción mucho antes que eso.


	18. Inicio del Caos

Los jóvenes titanes no me pertenecen. Si así fuera seria un desastre para DC Comics, puesto que soy un chismoso consumado y ya habría platicado un año entero de la trama y capaz me despiden ese mismo año. No, solo soy un tipo que le gusta escribir historias locas y con tiempo suficiente para hacerlo.

**El inicio del Caos **

El Uroloki andaba con todos sus sentidos en alerta. Aunque había sido llamado por su señor y por tanto era su obligación llegar ante el, el desconocer el estado de animo de Redrum lo ponía demasiado nervioso. Era cierto, era la mas leal de entre todos los miembro de la legión, pero era también la mas peligrosa cuando se salía de control. Era raro cuando eso ocurría, pero cuando llegaba a pasar no había nadie que estuviese a salvo. El lo sabia, el se había encontrado demasiado cerca de una de esas ocasiones, cuando se intento hacer un levantamiento por la furia que despertó entre los soldados a causa de tener una simple niña como su general y cuyas respuesta causo que nadie jamás se atreviese a contradecirla. Apenas unas horas que ella entro en la estancia de su señor llena de ira y no le agradaba estar cerca de ella todavía.

Abrió la puerta y para su sorpresa Redrum estaba completamente calmada. Se dio cuenta que ya no portaba esa mascara que había comenzado a usar para las misiones y que su cabello estaba por fin de su color natural, cosa que no había visto desde hacia un año cuando menos. No presto demasiada atención, el solo saber que no estaba enloquecida era suficiente para el. Siguió avanzando hasta estar a la distancia que el protocolo decía que podía acercarse a su señor y se arrodillo ante el, su señor y líder, quien se encontraba sentado en su trono y observándolo como solo el podía llegar a hacerlo.

- ¿Me ha llamado señor?

- Si mi estimado amigo – le contesto - ¿podrías decirme cual es el estado de nuestros hombres alrededor del mundo?

Le repitió todo lo que le había estado diciendo. De cómo sus hombres se impacientaban y el concilio recientemente reunido nuevamente mostraba su poca lealtad. De cómo varios de ellos habían sido atrapados y que existía el riesgo de que llegasen a hablar tarde o temprano, ya sea por la tortura de los llamados villanos o las amenazas de los conocidos como héroes. Siguió contando hasta llegar al asunto de la barrera y como perdía su efectividad entre los ciudadanos de Jump City. Le dijo todo esto y mas, lo mas rápido y claro posible.

- Ya veo… Muy bien es la hora.

El Uroloki no pudo evitar reaccionar sorprendido y entusiasmado, pues finalmente escuchaba las palabras que deseaba escuchar de su señor. Incluso Redrum se mostró maravillada por lo que llego a escuchar.

- Uroloki, ve con Redrum y quiero que entre los dos den la orden de ejecutar el plan "Caos controlado", que salga tal y como lo he planteado, sin el mas mínimo error. Asegúrense que una cuarta parte de nuestros hombres actúen al mismo tiempo y el resto le siga conforme les ordenemos. Después de ello, hagan el favor de arreglarse, vístanse con sus mejores galas para cuando se presenten al mundo.

Redrum y el Uroloki hicieron una reverencia y se fueron caminando uno al lado del otro. No necesitaban voltearse a ver para saber que estaban emocionados porque el ansiado momento llego. Convocaron primeramente al concilio y este se presento con algo de retraso, cosa que era inaceptable para la ocasión por la importancia de las noticias. Los nueve integrantes se dieron cuenta de su importancia al ver que por primera vez Redrum estaba presente, sentado con el señor del concilio y por supuesto no ocultaron su sorpresa que finalmente se estaba dando la señal de inicio del evento máximo.

Casi al instante fueron a dar la noticia a todos los hombres que todavía se encontraban reunidos dentro de su base. Se eligieron a un grupo para que se mantuvieran dentro y el resto se repartiese por toda la ciudad. Su conducta fue por supuesto mas disciplinada y gustosamente hicieron cumplieron las ordenes que les dieron sin presentar la mas mínima vacilación. El Uroloki no pudo ocultar su gran satisfacción cuando pudo ver a unos heridos Gun Shoot y Puppet mastes llenos de vendajes y con rostros estupefactos por la noticia.

De inmediato fue necesario ir a la sala de maquinas, donde se encontraban todas las computadoras y donde se organizaba todo. Ni una sola cosa se les escapaba desde ahí, y fue desde ahí donde dio la orden a nivel global. Todos los técnicos comenzaron a trabajar a toda marcha con el solo propósito de terminar a tiempo. Ahí se dio cuenta que la situación estaba mas controlada de lo que esperaba y que los contratiempos no eran tan graves para poner en peligro la misión.

Se quedo observando junto a Redrum por un momento mientras toda la situación se desarrollaba. Era simplemente hermoso, aunque estaba al pendiente de todo, no podía creer la belleza y velocidad con que todo se desarrollaba. Solo era cuestión de poco tiempo para poder comenzar con todo tal y como deseaba que se desarrollara. Luego se retiro, andando todavía al lado de su igual. Avanzado unos metros, se volteo a verla y le puso el brazo en el hombro, lo cual ella respondió con una sonrisa llena de entusiasmo, expresando una emoción que tal vez superaba a la suya.

Se separaron para entrar a sus respectivas habitaciones. En cuanto entro se percato, tal vez por primera vez en toda su existencia la desnudez de esta, pues apenas habían unos cuantos objetos personales en ella y unos pocos muebles, apenas lo necesario. Se sentó frente a un gran espejo y por primera vez en años se quito su Yelmo. La sensación era extraña, pues sentía que este era ya parte de su propio cuerpo. Hacia tanto tiempo que había aprendido a ignorar las incomodidades que este le causaba, así que no le importo ver que su cabello era largo y se encontraba completamente maltratado, algo que simplemente se arreglaba con rasurarlo. No se molesto en ver su pálido y arrugado rostro, de cómo sus ojos apenas soportaban la luz que pasaba sin necesidad sin su yelmo y mucho menos las cicatrices de viejas heridas que ni siquiera podía recordar. Inmediatamente busco entre sus ropas y encontró lo que buscaba. Era otro yelmo, uno con un aspecto de dragón todavía más aterrador, con cuernos mas grandes y comillos todavía mas afilados, además de tener un ojo negro pintado entre los ojos. No podía evitarlo, llegar a ese momento era la cosa más emocionante que le había ocurrido.

* * *

Una puerta se hizo añicos en algún edificio de Jump City. Era uno perteneciente a un edificio de departamento en el centro de la ciudad, uno que era de lujo considerable. Después del terrible incidente que acababan de sufrir, se dieron cuenta que la computadora principal volvía a trabajar sin complicaciones y que había encontrado algo sumamente interesante. Se trataba de unas imágenes tomadas por las cámaras de transito y que se trataba de alguien que reconocieron como Gun Shoot entrando al edificio de departamentos. Investigando con mas profundidad, descubrieron que la cámara captaba la imagen de Jessica, siendo la primera vez el día antes que Redrum lanzara su primer ataque, demostrando que mentía cuando aseguraba que vivía cerca del parque. Al investigar el edificio, descubrieron que alguien había rentado todo el último piso y decidieron investigarlo. 

Star Fire fue la que destruyo la puerta de la habitación que al parecer ocupaban y comenzaron y luego Robin se le adelanto, poniéndose al frente y con Star Fire y el Chico Bestia en la retaguardia. La habitación al principio parecía demasiado normal, llena de aparatos electrodomésticos de alta calidad y un sillón que había sido reparado una y otra vez, además de una que otra huella de desorden. La percepción inicial cambio al voltear hacia una de las paredes y encontrar una mancha enorme que reconocieron como sangre y que llegaba hasta el suelo y un delgado agujero.

- Al parecer hubo una pelea hace unos días.

- Y fue bastante dura – Dijo Star Fire – no me había dado cuenta pero la puerta había sido rota hace poco. Al parecer alguien tuvo que entrar a ayudar.

- Bien, entremos en las habitaciones y comiencen a revisar los cuartos.

De inmediato se separaron para investigar, encontrando señales mas evidentes de que hubo una pelea bastante fuerte hace poco. Encontró una de las habitaciones y se dio cuenta que estaban cerradas con candado. Tuvo que sacar un par de herramientas para lograr entrar y se dio cuenta que debía ser la habitación de Gun Shoot, era fácil intuir eso, pues la habitación estaba llena de armas de alto poder por doquier. De hecho era imposible caminar por todas las armas que habían regadas por el piso, algunas de ellas inclusive cargadas y el mas mínimo descuido las podías accionar. Encontró una infinidad de gabardinas, todas ellas con armas incluso en las mangas. Decidió salir de ahí, prácticamente se trataba de un polvorín que podía estallar de pronto.

Afuera se encontró con que Chico Bestia parecía estar saliendo del cuarto que el se había encargado de revisar.

- Cielos viejo, ahí solo había libros por todas partes. ¿Qué hay del tuyo?

- Un polvorín buscando una excusa para explotar. ¿Y Star?

Fueron a la que parecía ser la tercera habitación. Parecía que apenas hacia unas horas se trataba de un estudio, pues parecía haber sido adaptado para que alguien pudiese vivir ahí. Había ropa, cuidada y guardada en cajas, colocadas en una esquina, y una cantidad enorme de estuches de discos de música vacíos muy bien ordenados junto a un ropero de tamaño considerable y austero, y la cama era una bastante sencilla, con apenas espacio para que alguien pudiese dormir ahí. Star Fire se encontraba en ella, observando el techo. Cuando sus amigos levantaron la mirada notaron lo que ella no podía dejar de ver.

Eran notas y fotografías, todas ellas pegadas en todo el techo. En ellas podía ver la imagen de varias personas cuya identidad desconocían y que se encontraban tachados y fechados recientemente. Hubiera significado cualquier cosa, pero encontrar una foto de Terra en las mismas condiciones hizo que fuese obvio e indiscutible. Las notas decían todo tipo de cosas, muchas de ellas solo eran recordatorios pero algunas de estas podían llegar a aterrar, proponiendo las mas terribles muertes o torturas. Había una foto entre todas estas, una que reconocieron como la de Jinx y que se encontraba marcada, dando su muerte como un hecho y al lado de esta estaba la foto de la misma Jessica. En esta tenia escrita una nota que decía "que sufra… que todos sufran"

- Okaaaayyyy… No creo ser el único que piensa que esto parece sacado de El silencio de los Inocentes.

- Debo admitir que tienes razón, esto no se como algo que haría alguien sano. Se coloco a si misma como victima. Es probable que realmente creía que se mataba a si misma.

- ¿Cómo si tuviera personalidad doble?

- No… Siempre ha estado consiente de sus acciones.

En cuanto dijo esto, Star Fire abrió el ropero para revelar a sus amigos su contenido. A primera vista parecía que le pertenecía a dos personas distintas. Por un lado parecía que le pertenecía a una chica bastante normal, con una cantidad bastante considerable de ropa colocada en un espacio considerablemente reducido y con varias fotografías, en las cuales posaba en cada una de ellas en distintos lugares. Pero era la otra mitad lo que realmente aterraba, pues realmente ahí podían identificar a Redrum. Ahí se encontraba su traje, varios de ellos y una variedad de mascaras. Al verlos de cerca se dieron cuenta que no todos eran iguales, algunas tenían ojos pintados en la frente y algunos llegaban a tener colores distintos pero siempre oscuros. Bien guardada se encontraba la capa que uso en la primera ocasión que se encontraron, al igual que un cuchillo que en nunca llego a usar. En unas cajas especiales encontró unos cuchillos que luego reconocieron como los que envenenaron al Chico Bestia, justamente a lado de donde había colocado sus zapatos con suela a prueba de ruido. Ahí también habían fotos, ninguna de ellas agradable a la vista. Calculaban que eran de entre tres y cinco años, en los que parecían ser sus primeros trabajos.

- Demonios, esto es repugnante.

- Así es… y creo que comprendo lo que piensa Star Fire. No se para nada de una personalidad múltiple. Solo era una fachada, una que cobro mas vida de la que merecía y debía ser eliminada. Solo que quiso aprovechar para causarnos daño a nosotros de paso.

Robin siguió examinando el ropero, intentando averiguar mas cosas. Revisaba de ambos lados, encontrando que en el lado que parecía pertenecer a Jessica habían varios recuerdos, la mayoría bastante recientes, incluyendo una foto de Star Fire, tomada al parecer cuando se encontraba desprevenida. Justamente a lado encontró la cámara con la que tomo las fotografías, sumamente pequeña y que se podía esconder en la palma de la mano. Eso solo aumentaba su temor, puesto que fácilmente podría haberlos estado espiando.

- No tienes que buscar Robin – dijo Star Fire mientras sacaba una fotografía que tenia guardada – ya revise todo y lo que encontré fue… bueno, fue esto.

Robin y el Chico Bestia tomaron la fotografía y la observaron cuidadosamente. Se trataba de una fotografía de al menos cinco años, mostrando a una niña de cabello blanco sonriendo, pero lo que realmente llamaba la atención es que de todas era la única imagen en la que ella se encontraba acompañada. Se encontraba a lado de ella, sentado y simplemente observándola mientras esta reía. Vestía una túnica negra con una capucha que cubría casi por completo su cabeza, pero lo que quedaba visible de su rostro mostraba que portaba una mascara de color blanco.

- Sea quien sea, debe ser alguien fundamental.

- Hey, no se trata de esa persona de la que hablo Raven – dijo el Chico Bestia – Ya sabes, el de la mascara blanca que parecía que solo ella veía.

- Pues es obvio que al final de cuentas es alguien real. No solo eso, sino que esta bastante involucrado con los soldados del caos. Me atrevería a pensar que debe ser uno de los verdaderos cerebros en todo esto.

El comunicador sonó antes que los demás pudiesen decir algo. Robin contesto, era el quien esperaba la llamada mas que ninguno.

- ¿Qué descubriste Cyborg?

- ¡No vas a creer esto¡Nuestra computadora ha sido saboteada desde hace semanas¡Alguien penetro en nuestro sistema y ha estado manipulando toda la información que buscamos!

- ¿Qué dices!...Esa maldita Redrum

- No, no fue ella. Fue ese maldito de Titus, el fue quien manipulo nuestro sistema. Fue cuando nos dio ese sistema de seguridad, el que nos protegía de todos los programas que creo. Funcionaban, pero permitía que un espía se metiese en nuestro sistema. Cada vez que buscábamos información, este filtraba y destruía todos los datos que fueran comprometedores. Pero lo peor es que penetraron en nuestra seguridad, llevan semanas observando cada uno de nuestros movimientos.

Robin apenas y podía contener su furia, los tres se mostraban furiosos pero Robin era el que mas lo expresaba. Le costo algo de trabajo seguir hablando.

- ¿Qué se sabe de Titus?

- Sigue desaparecido desde que socorrieron a los amigos de Jinx. Es probable que haya huido o incluso que lo hayan matado ya.

- Comprendo…nos veremos en la torre entonces – Robin apago entonces su comunicador y volteo a ver a sus amigo - ¿creen que encontremos algo mas aquí?

Ambos inclinaron la cabeza en señal negativa. El lo comprendió y decidieron retirarse. Subieron para irse por el techo y dejar el menor rastro posible, aunque claro que seria notorio que se encontraban ahí cuando la policía reciba la llamada anónima avisando sobre las armas y las pistas que al final habían dejado donde las encontraron y al ver la puerta derribada de forma violenta.

Estando en el techo, Star Fire se quedo petrificada viendo al cielo, con una expresión que llegaba a expresar verdadero miedo.

- X'Hal…

Robin y Chico Bestia voltearon hacia donde veía su amiga y se percataron que era lo que le molestaba tanto. Por culpa de le destrucción de la planta eléctrica, no existía ni un solo lugar en toda la ciudad que hubiese luz, dejándola en la mas profunda y terrible oscuridad, pero era eso mismo que les permitía ver la verdadera apariencia que esta tenia. Desde hacia días que no había sol, solo unas nubes gruesas que no dejaban que los rayos penetrasen con facilidad y esa noche la ciudad estaba lo mas oscura que se había visto desde que se tenia memoria, una oscuridad que solo desaparecía por unos breves segundos cuando unos poderosos rayos cruzaban el cielo y los truenos eran lo único que rompía el silencio que imperaba en la ciudad entera. Era posiblemente la imagen mas deprimente que habían visto en mucho tiempo.

No muy lejos de donde estaban ellos, un hombre estaba tomando una botella de cerveza mientras miraba al cielo. No era un trabajo tan fácil como el hubiera deseado, puesto que tenia problemas para pasar la boca de la botella por su yelmo en forma de bestia salvaje. Si alguien lo hubiera visto sin duda le hubiera llamado la atención, no solo por el yelmo sino por la túnica negra que vestía en ese preciso momento. Normalmente no se hubiera dejado ver vestido de esa manera, ni en un millón de años, pero no se trataba de una noche normal, una noche que solo ocurría una sola vez.

- Con que así es como se ve el fin del mundo… Creí que seria más interesante – dijo mientras daba otro sorbo a su cerveza.

* * *

Raven necesitaba responder muchas preguntas y debía hacerlo lo mas pronto posible. Ya no solo se trataba de esos extraños vacíos en su mente y los muy repentinos cambios de temperamento, lo que ocurría ahora era mucho peor. Fue cuando se miro al espejo cuando se dio cuenta que todo estaba peor de lo que ella se había imaginado. No importaba cuanto tiempo se mirase, estaba convencida que quien veía reflejado en el no se trataba de ella. Era su rostro, pero no era ella, estaba viendo a alguien más. 

Sabía que debía revisar desde adentro y tenía el instrumento necesario para ello. Mientras tomaba el espejo de Azarath esperaba que por fin descubriese que es lo que estaba pasando de una vez por todas. Los últimos días se estaban transformando en un verdadero infierno y quería detener todo esto a como diese lugar.

El viaje al interior de su mente había dejado de molestarle desde hacia algún tiempo pero aun le molestaba un poco estar en el territorio que era su mente. No iba a perder tiempo, lo primero que hizo fue llamarlas a todas, cada una de las Ravens que representaban cada una de sus emociones y todas estas aparecieron al instante. Las emociones normales, como la valentía, timidez, felicidad, inteligencia, llegaron sin ninguna gran dificultad, pero era la ira la que solía presentar problemas. Al final incluso esta se presento, completamente encadenada y contenida. Mostraba sus completos arranques de furia pero aun así se encontraba contenida.

- ¿En que podemos ayudarte? – dijo la inteligencia, reconocible por unos anteojos

- Ya deberían saberlo… algo esta muy mal, demasiado mal conmigo y necesito saber donde esta el problema.

- ¿Mal? De que hablas tontita – decía entre risas la felicidad – todo marcha completamente normal.

- No es cierto, algo esta mal. Apenas unas horas estaba completamente furiosa y desinteresada por la salud de los demás.

- Lo lamento, pero no sabemos de nada anormal. Tu ira como puedes ver esta completamente contenida, y no se ha liberado de donde esta desde la ultima vez que la contuviste, mientras que tu apatía se ha mantenido normal.

- Essteee… Lo lamento… hace poco… creo que me salí ligeramente de control… - hablaba la tristeza entre sollozos – tal vez… eso fue lo que salio mal…

- ¡No, no hablo de eso¡Algo esta realmente mal conmigo, demasiado mal y parece que ustedes me lo están ocultando!

- Tranquilízate.

Raven se detuvo al instante y comenzó a relajarse. Muy cerca de ella, ira parecía que por momentos había recobrado parte de sus fuerzas y puesto de pie. En cuanto se contuvo, volvió a caer presa de las cadenas.

- Realmente se que algo esta mal…

- Si, algo esta mal pero no con tu interior. No podemos mentirte y podemos decirte que tu mente esta como debe estar. Sin embargo hay algo que no marcha bien: Destruir la llave.

Raven se quedo fría por un momento. Lo había olvidado, se había decidido a destruir la llave pero con todo lo que ocurrió se le olvido.

- Debería decírselo a los demás…podrían ayudarme.

- ¡Vamos! Tu no necesitas la ayuda de nadie – decía con emoción valentía – contigo basta para patearle con ganas el trasero.

- Aunque lo dijo de forma demasiado tosca, tiene razón – siguió inteligencia – me temo que no puedes contar con tus amigos.

- Ellos me ayudarían…

- A capturarla, de eso no hay duda, pero no darían el siguiente paso.

- Podría convencerlos…

- Hasta tu sabes que eso no es verdad. Incluso tu, que sabes lo que puede ocurrir, tienes dudas de hacerlo, los demás se opondrán rotundamente. Esto es algo que debes hacer tu sola.

- Lo se… lo se… no debo dudar…

- Así se habla.

- ¿Pero me dirás que es lo que esta mal conmigo¿acaso alguien esta tratando de dominar mi mente?

- Tranquila… hablo en serio cuando digo que no te ocurre nada.

- Comprendo.

- Y también lo hago cuando digo que no debes dudar, por nada del mundo debes dudar.

En un parpadeo se encontraba de nuevo en su habitación. Miro al espejo y nuevamente ahí estaba, ese rostro ajeno que la miraba a los ojos. Era obvio, las cosas marchaban bastante mal y que era posible que ella misma estuviese engañándose. No importaba, sabia que ella podría arreglarlo. Solamente tenia que matar a la llave, todo se arreglaría cuando Redrum cayera muerta de una vez por todas.

* * *

Luego de un largo baño, Redrum cerro la regadera y comenzó a secarse. El baño le tomo mas tiempo del que esperaba, puesto que todo su cuerpo estaba manchado de sangre, tanto suya como ajena, y era muy cuidadosa para quitársela toda, especialmente en el cabello, que solía terminar hecho un desastre. Todavía recordaba la vez que trato dejarse crecer el cabello y prácticamente tuvo que rapárselo después de una misión. No solo le era estorboso sino que su cabello era tan delicado que las manchas de sangre se lo arruinaron. 

Se secaba con cuidado por todo el cuerpo y entonces no pudo evitar observarse en su espejo. Por años había tenido que ver esas horribles cicatrices que le recordaban su vieja vida, una que simplemente detestaba recordar. No sabia porque su señor no se las había quitado antes y menos porque se las quito ahora. En realidad le costaba entender como funcionaba su forma de pensar, pero estaba sumamente alegre de que por fin se decidió eliminarlas. El solo verlas le causaba un terrible malestar, para ella la vida que tuvo antes de conocer a su señor no era mas que un infierno y recordarlo era el mas horrible de los suplicios.

Su viejo uniforme estaba simplemente hecho un completo desastre, con señales de quemaduras, rasgaduras y sangre, al punto que ni dedicándole toda una semana no podría repararla, así que simplemente lo tiro a la basura mientras sacaba su nuevo uniforme. Por iniciativa propia, ella solía abstenerse de usar ropas finas de cualquier clase y sus uniformes solían ser de materiales bastante corrientes, pero para esta ocasión tan especial había decidido usar una de sus uniformes que había dejado relegados. Le habían dicho que era lo mejor para ella, creado especialmente para el combate con un material cuyo nombre ni siquiera se acordaba y quien sabe que tantas cosas mas, solo le interesaba que no le estorbaba al pelear. Venia incluida con una mascara pero ya no tenia caso usarla.

No tardo demasiado en vestirse, como sea, todavía tenia la costumbre de vestirse con velocidad y aun cuando ahora podía tomarse un poco de tiempo, realmente le costaba trabajo la idea. Demasiadas cosas a la que se había terminado acostumbrándose, pues ni siquiera se dio cuenta que un par de minutos estaba completamente vestida y ahora seguía arreglándose al cabello. Sin duda, su cabello era simplemente horrible, pues aunque había gente que aseguraba que le encantaba el color, no sabían lo terrible que era cuidar un cabello tan delicado como el suyo. Lo peor era lo de pintarlo constantemente, pues una peluca no terminaba por satisfacerle durante las peleas, pero los tintes le causaban daño. De no ser por su señor seria alguien sumamente enfermiza por esos venenos que se ponía en la cabeza.

No se coloco los guantes, pues tenia que seguirse arreglando. Esta seria la primera vez que tendría la oportunidad de ponerse maquillaje. Sabia que no debía ponerse mucho, pues así es como era que le gustaba a su señor, o era eso lo que le había oído comentar. Si, eso se lo dijo en una ocasión, lo recordaba perfectamente. No más de lo necesario, pero si trataba de tomarse los suficientes cuidados con sus ojos mientras se colocaba el delineador y se coloco una pintura de labios de color natural. Finalmente se arreglo un poco más el cabello antes de colocarse sus guantes. Al verse en el espejo, se dio cuenta que en realidad no había un cambio tan grande, excepto un poco en los ojos, pero que importaba, así era como le gustaba a su señor, un rostro lo mas natural posible. Además era una ocasión especial, la primera vez que podría mostrar su rostro sin preocupación.

Tomo su cinturón especialmente creado para el tipo de trabajo que desempeñaba. Podía colocar no solo dos espadas, sino una cantidad considerable de cuchillos pequeños y uno más especialmente para cacería y se coloco una capa hecha para la situación. Cuando finalmente estaba preparada salio de la habitación, preparada para poder iniciar el gran evento. Mientras avanzaba por el pasillo se encontró con Gun Shoot y Puppet Master, hablando como si nada. Al parecer habían sido sanados con el poder de su señor pues estaban como si nada, además que vestían ropas nuevas y en el caso de Puppet Master, bastante finas, demasiado incluso para el. Lo único que hizo fue darles un pequeño regaño y luego les ordeno irse a tomar sus posiciones tal y como debían hacerlo. De hecho todavía tenían tiempo, pero tenia ganas de darles un susto.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a donde se encontraba su señor, el cuartel de operaciones especiales, un lugar que no le gustaba visitar. En ella no había mas que un veintenar de personas trabajando en procesar datos todo el día, revisando la situación de los hombres en todo el mundo por medio de enormes pantallas que estaban por todas partes, un lugar que en pocos minutos podía llenar de tedio a todo el que entrase ahí.

Su señor ya se encontraba ahí, al igual que el Uroloki, portando un yelmo nuevo, de una apariencia que realmente se imponía fácilmente y ahí también se encontraban ocho miembros mas del concilio. Solo faltaba uno, pero seguramente andará teniendo algún trabajo por ahí, en realidad no le importaba en lo mas mínimo.

Al darse cuenta de su presencia, su señor se acerco a ella y le tomo del rostro para verla cuidadosamente. No le dijo nada, solamente le miro antes de soltarla, pero ella sabia que le agradaba lo que veía.

- Me alegra que ya estés lista. ¿Y tus hermanos?

- Afuera, todavía estaban conversando pero les hice que se apresurar.

- Muy bien, quiero que iniciemos lo mas pronto posible. ¿Qué me dicen de nuestros hombres?

- Solo esperan la orden de Redrum para iniciar.

- Perfecto, entonces quiero que inicien de una buena vez con todo.

- Si señor… ¡Todos en posición!

El Uroloki y ella llevaron a todos los miembros del concilio y posteriormente a sus hermanos a una habitación llena de cámaras. El fondo era simplemente oscuro y apenas con suficiente iluminación para que ellos sobresalgan. Comenzaron a ponerse en posición, de una forma que casi era teatral. Los ocho miembros del concilio, reconocibles por sus yelmos de perros salvajes se colocaban al fondo, mientras que el Uroloki se colocaba al frente de estos, exactamente en medio. Ella y sus hermanos estarían frente a ellos, estando ella parada un paso delante de sus hermanos, siendo que ellos serian los primeros en ser reconocidos cuando todo iniciase. Delante de ellos, su señor estaba con dos operadores que le enviaban los datos que se procesaban desde cuartel de operaciones.

- ¿Estado?

- Estamos entrando a la señal de todos los satélites de comunicación disponibles. Señales de audio y video serán enviadas de forma simultanea a todas partes del mundo. Hemos agregado una señal para enviar subtítulos en lugares seleccionados.

- Perfecto

- Iniciando ocupación de los satélites

- Preparando envío de transmisión… Transmisión enviada… Preparando inicio para dentro de exactamente 10 minutos con 16 segundos señor. Las tropas alrededor del mundo recibirán la transmisión dependiendo la diferencia horaria, con un retraso de entre 20 segundos o un minuto según la condición del satélite que envíe la transmisión. Inicio en 9 minutos y cincuenta segundos señor.

- Hagan que me sienta orgulloso

* * *

Cyborg estaba como loco revisando la computadora. Simplemente nada tenia sentido, no podía creer lo que veía. Desde un servidor remoto han estado filtrando toda la información que ha llegado a ellos de una forma bastante selectiva, de una forma que unos simples Hackers no habrían logrado, debió ser algo todavía mas complejo, mas preparado, simplemente no era posible que se pudiese filtrar tanto en tan poco tiempo. Era tanta la información que habían evitado que llegara a ellos¿como lo habían logrado? 

Pudo escuchar una puerta abrirse detrás de el. Al voltear se dio cuenta que se trataba de Raven. Simplemente decidió ignorarla.

Esta se fue acercando a donde este se encontraba. Parecía que deseaba hablar con el, pero no tenia realmente deseos de hablar con ella por ahora.

- Hola cy… ¿Qué ocurre?

- Tu amigo Titus nos dio un doble regalo. Nos dio un sistema de seguridad pero a cambio nos ha estado espiando y robándonos información. Desde hace semanas hemos sido un libro abierto para el y quien sabe quien mas. Ya me estoy encargando del asunto.

- Ya veo.

Raven notaba sin problema lo cortante de la forma de hablar de Cyborg. Al parecer no tenia muchas ganas de hablar, al menos no con ella.

- ¿Cómo esta Jinx?

- ¿Realmente te interesa o lo preguntas por amabilidad?

- ¿Me creerías si te digo que hablo en serio?

Cyborg reflexiono un momento antes de responder al oír esta respuesta.

- Estable, pero no sabremos su estado hasta dentro de algunos días. Ahora dime¿Qué es lo que te pasa a ti?

- No paso nada.

- Ni tu te crees esa respuesta.

- Es la verdad.

- Basta de mentir. Somos un equipo pero parece que no lo piensas así. Cada día te encierras mas en tu mundo y no pareces querer nada de nuestra parte, ni siquiera nuestra ayuda. Todos en el equipo nos sentimos así desde hace días.

- ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

- Por dios Raven, escúchate nada más. Lo único que queremos es ayudarte.

- Y lo aprecio mucho, realmente lo aprecio. Cuando realmente necesite su ayuda, se que podré contar con ustedes, mis amigos.

Cyborg estuvo a punto de contestar pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose de nuevo lo distrajo. Quienes entraron en ella hablaban algo animados al principio pero luego quedaron en silencio al ver a Raven ahí. Como a el, los demás se sentían algo incómodos al verla ahí, pues todavía recordaban las ultimas reacciones de Raven. Esta sintió esto desde un principio.

- Creo que voy a regresare a mi habitación.

- Espera Raven, tenemos que hablar contigo.

- Ya lo se y les digo que me encuentro bien, además ahora no es momento de hablar de lo que ocurrió. Solo diré que mantengo mi posición.

- Pero Raven…

La alarma sonó en ese preciso momento. Algo que para Raven parecía llegar en un momento bastante preciso. Cyborg consulto la computadora y se dio cuenta que se trataba de una transmisión de emergencia.

- Esta transmisión lleva varios días tratando de llegar… Y no vas a creer quien la envía.

- ¿Batman? – Robin no podía ocultar su sorpresa

- Creí que el no se comunicaba contigo a menos que fuese realmente necesario.

- Así es, el rara vez escribe y mucho menos por algo de emergencia.

- La transmisión esta dañada pero creo que puedo poner la mayor parte de esta.

Como decía, logro poner la transmisión de Batman en la pantalla. La imagen estaba bastante dañada y fragmentada, pero era notorio que este estaba realmente preocupado por algo. Era notorio que realmente se trataba de algo serio.

- Robin… contesta este mensaje… algo ocurre en tu ciudad… algo la esta cubriendo… ¡maldición Robin, algo ocurre en tu ciudad!... Una guerrilla llamada la legión… un ataque masivo… algo esta a punto de ocurrir…

- Eso es todo lo que se puede transmitir… eso y una imagen que nos ha enviado también. Veamos que… ¡No puede ser!

Todos los titanes quedaron petrificados ante lo que estaban viendo, todos menos Raven. Se trataba de una imagen satelital de la ciudad, tomada apenas un día antes que se enviase la transmisión. También tenia partes dañadas, pero realmente lo que mostraba era claro y lo que mostraba era un gigantesco circulo negro que cubría completamente la ciudad.

- No es posible…

-¡Que demonios es eso!

- Es un campo de magia – dijo sin inmutarse Raven – Uno que ha cubierto la ciudad por completo.

- ¡Cuando es que se formo esa cosa!

- Para que tenga ese tamaño, seguramente días

- ¿Sin que nadie se haya dado cuenta!... Demonios, debimos darnos cuenta, ahora que recuerdo nadie ha salido ni entrado de la ciudad, solo esos barcos que pertenecen a esos malditos.

- Pero no puede ser así… no lo creo posible.

- Tenemos que examinar esto y ver como resolverlo. Me temo que esto es mas grave de lo que pensábamos.

La pantalla de la computadora se puso en ese momento completamente oscura y una imagen de un ojo rojo se encontraba en medio. De forma brusca, la imagen cambio a una que enfermo el estomago de los titanes. En ella se encontraban tres personas conocidas. Dos de ellas sonreían con su horrible cinismo y vistiendo lo que parecían ser ropas de diseñador. En medio de ambos, una chica con cabello blanco y portando espadas en su cintura se mostraba con una terrible seriedad.

Los tres se arrodillaron al mismo tiempo y permitieron ver a un grupo de hombres que se encontraban a sus espaldas. Vestían ropas completamente oscuras pero si se destacaban por algo era por los yelmos que portaban, cubrían por completo sus cabezas y apenas dejaban ver los ojos de su portador, con horribles diseños que parecían ser de animales salvajes furiosos. El que se encontraba en medio era quien parecía ser el líder del grupo, portando un yelmo rojo y con un ojo pintado en la frente. El suyo era el mas horrible de todos, pues tomaba la apariencia de un terrible dragón furioso. De hecho ni siquiera era posible ver sus ojos. Fue este quien comenzó ha hablar.

- Estimados televidentes, no voy a hacerles perder su tiempo. La vida ya es demasiado corta para que tengan que escuchar largos e innecesarios discursos. Solo he de decirles que hemos estado escondidos en la sombra durante muchos años esperando este día, el día en que nuestro propósito se vera cumplido. Para su desgracia, la mayoría de ustedes vivirá lo suficiente para ver nuestro glorioso propósito.

Al callar, en ese preciso momento Redrum se puso de pie y saco su espada para levantarla en alto y lanzar un fuerte grito.

- ¡GLADIUS!

La transmisión se corto en ese preciso instante. Por unos segundos dejo desconcertados a los titanes, pero en ese preciso instante un poderoso ruido llego a ellos y un temblor incluso les hizo perder por un momento el equilibrio. Al asomarse a la ventana pudieron ver con horror lo que había causado esto. Apenas unos minutos, Jump City estaba inmersa en la oscuridad, pero ahora era distinto, pues se encontraba completamente iluminada por el fuego. Habían sido cinco las explosiones todas hechas en lugares estratégicos de la ciudad y realizadas exactamente al mismo tiempo, lo que aumento en gran medida la sensación del impacto. La fuerza de estos causo que los edificios cercanos se rompiesen en pedazos a pesar de no recibir el impacto directo. Todo el centro de la ciudad se encontraba hecho pedazos en ese preciso momento, además de otros lugares mas. Lo único que parecía haber dejado en paz eran los suburbios pero no sabían por cuanto tiempo seria así.

- ¡Debemos ir a ayudar! – Gritaba Robin – Y debemos evitar que sigan con estos ataques.

- Yo no haría eso mi estimado Robin

Todos los titanes voltearon y se encontraron con alguien detrás de ellos, portando un arma y apuntando contra ellos. Por la forma en que vestía concluyeron al instante de que se trataba de uno de los que estaban con Redrum y los demás. Portaba la túnica negra y sobre todo, el yelmo en forma de bestia salvaje que cubría completamente su cabeza. Todos se sintieron desconcertados, pero Raven avanzo como si nada hacia el intruso, como si hubiera esperado su visita.

- Así que viniste…

* * *

Maharya se encontraba sentado junto a Redrum mirando la pantalla y lo que miraba y escuchaba le llenaba de tanto placer. Todo había salido como deseaba, con algunos errores pero marchando tan bien como lo deseaba. 

- Porcentaje de hombres capturados o eliminados: 25

- Porcentaje de hombres disponibles que han lanzado su ataque al momento de la orden: 66

- Relación de ciudades y porcentaje de ataque cumplidos: Washington D.C. 66 ; Star City 43 , Gothan City 12, Moscu 66, Hub City 65...

- Todos lo ataques realizados han golpeado blancos claves. Será imposible que las ciudades atacadas se recuperen en corto plazo. De los puntos golpeados, casi todos ellos no solo afectaran a las ciudades, al menos 32 de ellas afectaran sus propios países y de estos 19 afectaran de forma global. Confirmada la destrucción de 72 de Wall Street, garantizamos una destrucción económica continental y global por al menos siete años.

- …Ataques a Metropolis Neutralizados en 98 , podemos considerar a Metropolis una causa perdida a causa del hombre de acero. Los blancos de Gothan City son insignificantes para nuestra causa…

- …Fracaso en blancos 392843 y 294024 no afectan al programa total. Al menos 39 ataques importantes han sido neutralizados pero el resto han sido destruidos parcial o totalmente. Hemos garantizado paralización económica para garantizar caos por tiempo suficiente para nuestras causas.

- Confirmamos que la Liga de la Justicia, JSA y otros grupos de héroes e incluso villanos que se incluyen Luthor, Deathstroke/Slade Wilson, Jokery Black Adam, han detenido varios de nuestros ataques y ahora han comenzado a atacarnos. Iniciando estrategia defensiva Alfa-1243

- Alfa-1243 activada, entrando a las redes de defensa. Iniciando ataques con misiles nucleares en 79 blancos. Garantizado que mantendremos a todos ocupados o que estos llegaran a su destino. Ataque realizado ya.

- … Bluehaven 52, Jump City 71, San Francisco 64, New York 39, Londres 41...

Cada una de estás palabras le parecía simplemente hermosa. Había estado esperando tanto tiempo para escuchar estas cosas. Mientras oía tan melodiosas palabras se dedicaba a acariciar la cabeza de Redrum, quien se mostraba igual de alegre aunque no por las mismas razones que el. Solo le quedaban unos minutos para disfrutar tan hermoso espectáculo que sucedía a su alrededor, pues era momento de iniciar con el gran espectáculo que ha organizado durante tantos años. Solo faltaban unas cuantas cosas mas que prácticamente tenia en la palma de la mano para que sus planes salieran a la perfección.

**El Palabrerio de Ulick **

Espero que con esto pueda demostrar que sus opiniones si me importan, pues decidí apresurarme un poco para escribir este capitulo y lo único que necesitaba era un Review tan entusiasta como el de Krystal of Nol, aunque advierto que si tengo bastante trabajo que se me acumula y no se si podré seguir con el ritmo.

Tal vez este capitulo no sea tan bueno, pero como pueden darse cuenta es el inicio del gran fin de esta historia. Finalmente el gran Plan de Maharya se pone en marcha y podremos ver que era lo que este ser ha estado planeando por tanto tiempo. En el próximo capitulo, puedo adelantar, revelare mucha información y comenzare ya con lo que llamo en cierto tono de broma "el largo final" de esta historia. Hasta dan ganas de llorar que por fin estoy llegando a este punto.

Recuerden, cada opinión cuenta y entre mas honestas mas me alegraran. Si hay algo que no les gusta díganlo con confianza, si hay algo que les guste avisen para que trabaje con mas velocidad, en pocas palabras, díganme su opinión con confianza. Bueno, hasta la próxima, en realidad no tenia mucho que decir en esta ocasión…ahora que lo pienso esto lo hice tan rápido que no tenia idea de que iba a platicar esta ocasión.


	19. Revelaciones y captura

Los jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, créanme que seria genial si así fuera pues solamente tendría que ponerme en una hamaca mientras Geoff Johns se dedica a escribir el comic y la warner explota las licencia de la serie con gran placer para mi pues me dedicaría a recopilar una buena lana…ok, ya esta poniendo esto muy raro, solo diré que escribo este fic por el puro placer de hacerlo.

**Revelaciones y captura **

- Así que viniste…

- Y por mi propia voluntad y contra el sentido común – Decía el hombre que portaba el Yelmo mientras bajaba su arma – Alguien mas inteligente no haría lo que estoy a punto de hacer y si lo hiciera, lo haría a medio camino de Miami… ¿Podrían bajar la guardia? Me ponen mas nervioso de lo que ya estoy.

- ¿Quién diablos eres?

- Oh Robin, me duele que no me reconozcas… Bueno, lo admito, el maldito yelmo hace que mi voz se escuche un poco mas ronca – En ese momento tiro su arma al piso y se quito su yelmo, que también arrojo con cierto desprecio – Listo, ahora podemos…

- ¡TITUS!

Robin se lanzo sin dudarlo contra Titus y de no ser por sus amigos, hubiera sido capaz de golpearlo con furia hasta quedarse sin energía. Cyborg y Star Fire fueron quienes sostenían sus manos pero ellos mismos deseaban atacar a Randolph sin piedad.

- Vaya muchacho – Decia TItus mientras se ponía de pie lentamente y se limpiaba una línea de sangre que salía de su nariz – me alegra que tengas tanta energía.

- ¡Es tu culpa, maldito asesino, eres culpable de todo esto!

- No me eches la culpa, yo no apreté ningún gatillo. Lo único que hice fue ayudar a colocar las condiciones de todo esto.

- ¿Esa es tu justificación!

- Cálmate Robin.

- Si amigo necesitas calmarte. Lo interrogaremos después pero ahora debemos ir a ayudar a las victimas de este ataque.

- No, no lo harán… De hecho no les conviene

- Cállate

- Es en serio no les conviene. No se preocupen, por los blancos seleccionados dudo que hayan muchas victimas…bueno, si hay bastantes pero no deben ir. Les digo en serio deben quedarse aquí y escucharme.

- No tengo la mas mínima razón para escucharte.

- Si quieres que tu y tus amigos salgan con vida, van a escucharme. ¿Acaso crees que estoy feliz de estar aquí? Por un carajo, acabo de dictar mi sentencia de muerte. Así que van a escucharme maldición.

Los titanes se quedaron observando a Titus quien realmente mostraba desesperación en sus palabras y su rostro. Cyborg se dio cuenta que realmente hablaba con honestidad. Realmente trataba de decir algo importante.

- Háganme caso…Tenemos que hablar…es urgente.

Robin miro un momento hacia sus compañeros y se dio cuenta que estaban empezando a preocuparse. Únicamente Raven se mostraba impasible ante lo que estaba ocurriendo, aunque era notorio que también tenia una sensación de preocupación que intentaba de ocultar.

- Vayamos al cuarto de interrogatorio… Mas vale que sea algo importante.

- Claro que es importante… Te ofrezco todo lo que se, todo sobre la legión, Los soldados del Caos, todo lo que se… Pero vayamos a ese cuarto de interrogatorios. Necesito estar a salvo.

Todos comenzaron a caminar, yendo al lugar donde seria este interrogado. Mientras caminaban, Titus se acerco a Star Fire.

- Hola chica… Sabes se eres muy buena y necesito que me hagas un favor.

- No se si…

- También se que no te agrado pero esto es importante. Por favor toma esto y cuídalo

Titus le entrego un papel a Star Fire y esta lo miro por un momento antes de guardarlo.

- Si algo me pasa…Por favor muéstraselo a Robin.

* * *

- Señor, me temo que todavía no lo encontramos. 

- ¿Eh¿Quién esta desaparecido?

- El décimo señor… No hemos tenido contacto con el y me temo que se ha portado demasiado errático para nuestro interés.

- Cierto, me había olvidado…No importa, ya me encargo de el. ¿Redrum?

- Si señor.

- Llama a tus hermanos. Tenemos que recoger unas cuantas cosas, en cuanto a ti Uroloki, revisa que todo se mantenga como lo deseo hasta que regresemos.

* * *

- Sabes, la atmósfera aquí es demasiado asfixiante – comento Titus – No se parece para nada a la ultima vez que vine. 

- Solo comienza a hablar y recuerda que no puedes mentirnos.

- No tengo razón alguna para mentir, no ganare nada con ello. Vine aquí para liberar mi conciencia y corregir mis horribles pecados. Les diré todo sobre la legión y quienes la comandan.

- Pues comienza a hablar Titus – Dijo Raven con un tono muy grave – y deja de una vez ese espectáculo de victima que haces.

Titus bajo la mirada por un momento antes de continuar. Al levantarla se dio cuenta que los titanes parecían mirar con recelo a su compañera, cosa que demostraba que todo andaba mal. Por suerte todavía había tiempo para reparar ese error.

- El responsable de todo esto no apareció en la pantalla, solo aparecieron sus subordinados. Los tres soldados del caos, que solo atraen desgracias y pena , además que la líder, la mas leal de los leales, fue quien dio la orden de iniciar el caos. Atrás de el están los ocultos, los que están detrás de la organización. El mas importante de ellos es el llamado Uroloki, "El dragón" el segundo mas leal. Todos ellos son fachadas, solo son el rostro de un ser que no tiene rostro. El llamado Emisario Oscuro, Maharya

- ¿Majaria?

- No idiota verde, Maharya. Así es como lo llamamos, pero en realidad no tiene nombre. Hace tiempo que descubrí que se trata de un titulo de su lengua natal, "El emisario" es como se le conoce. Un ser con tanto poder que es imposible imaginarlo. Con mas de 700 años de antigüedad, según hasta donde tenemos registros pero entre quienes lo conocen saben que eso no es nada.

- ¿Mas de 700 años? Como es posible…

- Ni yo lo se… solo se que fue hace 700 años que inicio su maldito plan. No se tan bien como quisiera de los tiempos antes de mi reclutamiento pero según las historias que se cuentan dentro del circulo, todo inicio con una masacre. Un pueblo entero fue destruido cuando intento lincharlo, dejando una línea de muertes que se contaron por cientos. Solo hubo dos sobrevivientes en esa ocasión, un mercader y un militar, ambos perdonados al ofrecer eterna lealtad. Así nacieron las dos ramas en las que nos mantuvo con vida por cientos de años: El concilio y la Legión, la mente y el Cuchillo. En algún momento también nacieron los que se nos opusieron por cientos de años, unos malditos tipejos conocidos como los seguidores de la Luz, tan secretos como nosotros y con métodos tan cuestionables como los nuestros.

- ¿Por qué Demonios no nos han ayudado entonces?

- Ya lo sabrán… Saben, será un ser muy poderoso pero no lo suficiente para realizar las cosas que el deseaba realizar. Necesitaba muchas cosas, sobre todo poder y dinero y eso se lo otorgo el concilio. Fue creado para obtener una posición dentro de las redes comerciales y lograr que sus miembros fuesen volviéndose poderosos y sumamente ricos. Todos los miembros del concilio se volvieron poderosos, demasiado poderosos, algunos de ellos incluso controlaban de forma oculta países enteros y la riqueza que acumulaban ayudaba a financiar al mismo concilio.

Luego estaba la Legión, el brazo armado del Concilio. Pequeño al principio pero no tardo mucho en transformarse en un gran ejercito clandestino, completamente financiado gracias a las ganancias que obtenían en el concilio y que obtenían recursos extras al trabajar como mercenarios y asesinos. Algunos se infiltraron en grandes ejércitos y lograban pasar información para uso personal de todos nuestros miembros. Fácilmente hubiéramos logrado ser la fuerza mas poderosa de este maldito mundo

- Pero no lo fueron…

- Todo por culpa de los llamados seguidores de la luz. Por años nos cazaron, uno por uno, al punto que el periodo de vida de los altos mandos de la legión y el concilio era de solo cinco años. Eran decenas de muertes, siempre en circunstancias terribles, ya sea siendo arrojados de un edificio o de formas tan salvajes que me daban ganas de vomitar. Cada vez que la Legión alcanzaba un gran poder, este se iba al caño gracias a una muerte en el preciso momento, y lo peor era que a Maharya no le importaba lo mas mínimo. Incluso le importo un comino cuando tuvimos que separar a la Legión y el Concilio.

- Escuchamos lo que dices, pero no nos dices mas que cosas que no nos ayudaran. Dinos de una vez como encaja realmente todo esto.

- Mira chico, solo…

- No, mira tu: Eres responsable de la muerte de muchas personas, hasta donde se cuando nos ayudadas no nos hacia mas que manipularnos y para mi no eres mas que un maldito genocida, pero no sabia que tan terrible hasta este punto. Nos has engañado todo este tiempo y por escucharte no estamos rescatando vidas que si valen la pena salvar… ¡Dinos de una vez lo todo lo que ha hecho la legión y que tanto estas involucrado en esto!

- ¿Quieres saber mocoso¡Te lo diré con un carajo¡He estado metido en este desde la muerte de mi hija!

Titus se había levantado de golpe en ese momento y grito furioso, pero de la misma manera que hizo esto fue que cambio de humor. Su rostro pasó del hombre furioso al derrotado, sentándose de golpe y parecía apenas capas de seguir hablando.

- Hace casi dieciséis años todo cambio. Maharya, quien durante años apenas y aparecía ante sus propios hombres comenzó a actuar de forma imperceptible. Por primera vez en años, recluto un miembro del concilio personalmente.

- Tu…

- Me encontraba en el hospital… Robin, si me investigaste de la forma mas superficial sabrás que me he casado tres veces y en las tres no dure ni dos años. Para mi el matrimonio es una de las cosas mas abominables que pueden existir, pero de ahí fue tuve la cosa mas apreciada que he tenido: Mi Elizabeth

Titus apenas saco una foto que tenia escondida y se la mostró al grupo. Era una foto de el mas mucho mas joven jugando con una niña. Ambos parecían sonreír con gran entusiasmo pero lo que llamo la atención es que tenia un enorme parecido con Raven, como si fuera su versión mas joven y sonriente.

- El maldito accidente fue… simplemente no me agrada recordar eso… Saben, ella era lo único bueno que la ebria de mi tercera esposa me dejo… era lo único que realmente me hacia ser un ser humano y el día que eso ocurrió simplemente estaba convencido que no podría seguir viviendo… Fue en ese momento que me lo encontré… nunca olvidare esa presencia y como lograba hipnotizarme con su voz… No me prometió más que una cosa a cambio de unirme al Concilio: Mi hija de vuelta.

- ¿Y aceptaste sin dudarlo?

- Si hubieras estado ahí me comprenderías. Ahí, frente a mis ojos, le devolvía la vida a un maldito perico disecado, un maldito perico que incluso sigue vivo todavía. Claro que acepte en ese preciso momento, cualquiera lo hubiera hecho. Mi entrada en el concilio fue en absoluto secreto, ni siquiera el Uroloki esta al corriente de mi identidad para evitar que los seguidores de la Luz me atacasen. Ahí mismo adquirí un poder mas grande de lo que yo incluso imagine y fui haciéndome mas rico para beneficio del concilio. No sabia realmente hasta que punto servia al concilió hasta mucho después.

- Les otorgaste mucho mas poder…

-… y una enorme cantidad de dinero, mas de lo que ellos solían acostumbrar, mientras que mis florecientes empresas comenzaron a darles de nuevo recursos y transportes que habían mantenido y lograron colocar de nuevo a hombres en puestos claves del gobierno y la economia. Incluso la legión salio beneficiada y recobro su verdadero Status de ejercito en las sombras. En mi cuarto aniversario llegamos al punto de poder manipular a un grupo de vagos e iniciar una guerra de pandillas en esta ciudad y con los sobrevivientes aumentar nuestras filas aunque no entendimos en ese momento para que serviría eso, pues a nivel mundial ya habíamos logrado un ejercito de casi un millón de hombres, claro que la mayoría eran todavía niños. Entre ellos, hubieron dos chicos que resultaron ser Metahumanos muy prometedores. A sus ocho años, ya tenían poder como ningún otro lo tenían pero ya eran demasiado también.

- Gun Shoot y Puppet Master

- Así es, sus compañeros resultaron ser unos chicos dotados, uno de ellos inteligente y capaz de aprender a usar poderes bastante complejos con su mente y espíritu, mientras que el otro tenia una gran facilidad con las armas y una fuerza sorprendente, así que fueron entrenados brevemente por el mismo Maharya y luego por quien era entonces el líder de la legión. Por desgracia, ese par de mocosos eran también unos manipuladores que usaban a todos los que le rodeaban. Eran incontrolables, manipulando a todos los que estaban cerca, causando indirectamente la muerte de incluso su maestro por que les aburrió. Y aun así Maharya toleraba el caos que causaban en el concilio.

- No parece que Maharya sea un gran líder…

- No, simplemente estaba distraído con su nuevo juguete. Una niña huérfana que había encontrado en un orfanato y que ahora se había vuelto su más prometedora discípula

- ¡Redrum!

- Cuando la conocí todavía la llamábamos Jane. Si vieras que enfermizo era ver a esa mocosa que nunca se separaba de el. Tratar a uno de los hombres mas poderosos y peligrosos que existían como un padre, realmente me dejaba sin aliento, y los entrenamientos que le hizo pasar…No podía creer que simplemente siguiese con vida.

Se quedo en silencio un momento. Parecía que miraba alrededor de los titanes, especialmente hacia Raven. Necesito respirar un rato antes de continuar

- Nunca entendimos realmente como estaba funcionando todo, pues no teníamos un general, el concilio tenía mucho poder y un nuevo Uroloki pero no tenia dirección y los ataques de los seguidores de la luz comenzaron de nuevo. Pero fue hace como tres años que todo simplemente cambio. A Jean se le dio una primera misión que consistía en dar muerte a un patrocinador de los seguidores pero hubo un error fatal, pues se le envío cuando gran parte de sus mejores soldados y líderes se reunieron. Gun Shoot y Puppet Master fueron enviados para rescatarla…y fue ahí donde nació Redrum… no estuve presente pero por lo que supe, fue una masacre…89 hombres, todos asesinados en un mismo día y por la misma persona. Un movimiento que parecía erróneo dejo sin lideres a nuestro mayor obstáculo. Y solo para que dos días después los exterminásemos con ellos en la isla Master.

- ¿Master?... ¿La isla que exploto?

- Y una base de operaciones de nuestros pequeños enemigos que siempre se mantuvo bien oculta. El ver nuestro ataque enloqueció un a un general que seguía un peligroso experimento. La explosión le otorgo a mi corporación una jugosa oportunidad, pues cuando la compañía que debía crear un sistema de seguridad infalible quebró y fue absorbida por mi, nos otorgo un grandioso control sobre la producción de armas. Por un año completo obtuvimos toda clase de armas, nos adentramos en toda clase de poderes y obtuvimos la mayor influencia que nunca habíamos alcanzado. Fue solamente ahí que Maharya nos aviso de su plan.

Por dos años fue bastante complicado preparar todo, especialmente diseñar la manera de repartirnos en el mundo sin ser detectados, pero sobre todo que hacer con los soldados del caos. No tuvimos mas remedio que volver ladrones a dos de ellos y una asesino a la recién declarada líder de la Legión para que no se mantuviesen sin poco que hacer. Pero llegado el momento, sabíamos como actuar…y lo mejor es que ustedes nos ayudaron tanto.

- ¿Qué dices!

- Calma Robin… - Star Fires quiso tranquilizar a Robin, pero el escuchar hablar a Titus lo ponía mas y mas furioso

- Ustedes nunca se iban a enterar de nuestras acciones. Piénsalo, hemos ingresado armas, hemos operado en su ciudad por meses y hasta nos metimos en su computadora y la razón fue que estaban demasiados distraídos cazando un par de dementes asesinos.

- ¿Están diciendo que los ataques y los planes de masacre de Gun Shoot y Puppet Master fueron solo distracción!

- y no olvides mis desgracias. Ni siquiera mi me lo dijeron hasta hace poco, mis desgracias estaban planeadas. Gun Shoot y Puppet Master son mas inútiles de lo que podrían pensar, su misión se basaba básicamente en distraerlos para que todos los medios de justicia y ustedes se enfocasen en ellos y no en los sutiles movimientos que realizábamos en sus narices. Claro, el gusto fue temporal, puesto que esos dos fueron en realidad demasiado inestables y cuando les dejamos lo de la misión de las Esferas del Infierno, fue que se confirmaron todas nuestras sospechas. Fue necesario llamar un remplazó y uno sumamente bueno que actuara por el tiempo suficiente.

- ¡Y fue por eso que llamaron a Redrum, fue por eso que causaron la muerte de Terra y que crearon la identidad de Jessica para seguir con su maldito juego!

- No, en realidad no fue así. Si la llamamos para distraerlos, pero lo de Jessica fue…una necesidad. Verán, la pobre esta muy enferma de la cabeza, esta obsesionada y apenas es capaz de mantenerse cerca de otro ser humano. Por ello, Maharya creo su identidad de Jessica, para tratar de mantener su lado humano. Aunque no lo crean, la Jessica que conocieron es en realidad la forma que puede llegar a ser Redrum cuando se mantenía centrada. Esa debió ser su verdadera forma de ser, pero por desgracia las cosas no fueron así. Jessica debió ser la forma como se relacionara con otros pero fue un fiasco, de hecho solo logro mantener una relación normal con ustedes…fue una lastima cuando se decidió que Jessica debía morir… incluso a ella le dolió, pero ya había llegado la hora de terminar con todo. Para ella, matar a Jessica fue como si realmente matase a alguien más.

Por un momento todos quedaron en silencio viendo a Titus. Al parecer no mentía o por lo menos no podían demostrar que lo estuviese haciendo.

- ¿Por qué hacen todo esto¿Cuál es su propósito¿Cómo podemos impedirlo?

- Todo se trata de despertar a un demonio. Un ser primigenio que lleva encerrado milenios enteros y del que solo unos pocos han oído hablar. Su nombre significa oscuridad, un ser que estuvo involucrado en guerras que se iniciaron en los mismos principios del tiempo y a un segundo que representa la destrucción. Se tratan de Shakburz y Durbshakgul, El señor oscuro y la destrucción. Se tratan del padre y la hermana de Maharya.

Su despertar ha tomado milenios a ese demonio pero espero hasta que se cumpliesen las condiciones. La tierra fue el lugar elegido por el para destruir la puerta que los mantiene encerrados en otra dimensión, la legión y el Concilio se encargaron de crear el escenario de Caos y destrucción sin sentido que ellos considerarían su nuevo hogar y es que la puerta solo se puede convocar en momentos de verdadero caos. Solo faltaban dos personajes principales, Un demonio y una llave, ambas de forma humana, ambos estarían trabajando bajo la voluntad de Maharya uno para traer destrucción y el otro para abrir la puerta.

Nuevamente silencio. Todos los titanes le estaban creyendo, algo que realmente deseaba con toda el alma. Sabía que venia una pregunta incomoda.

- ¿Por qué nos ayudas?

- Porque descubrí que nos engaño. El prometió que nos pondría a su lado en el nuevo orden de oscuridad y destrucción, pero sobre todo que me entregaría a mi hija, pero ya se que no va a hace eso. Lo menos que puedo hacer ahora es detenerlo y solo ustedes pueden ayudarme.

- ¿Cómo?

- La llave y el demonio deben ser destruidos, o por lo menos la llave. Si muere no podrá utilizarla y todos estaremos a salvo.

- No pienso matar a nadie, pero quiero que nos digas quien es la llave.

- Dime Raven¿Por qué no les revelaste estas cosas a tus compañeros?

Un balde de agua fría recorrió a todos los presentes. De repente Raven puso una cara de sorpresa ante lo que inesperadamente les dijo.

- Raven¿de que esta hablando? – Pregunto en ese momento el chico bestia mientras la miraba.

- Le pregunte a su amiga porque no les dijo antes todo esto. Después de todo ya lo sabia

- ¿De que demonios habla Raven?

Raven se mostraba cada vez mas nerviosa. Apenas y podía respirar con normalidad

- Después de un encuentro con esos malditos vino a verme y le dijo exactamente todo lo que les dije hace un momento y por lo que veo no les dijo nada.

- Amiga Raven… ¿dice la verdad?

Raven tardo en contestar. Agacho la mirada un momento antes de hacerlo, como si supiera que no les gustaría la respuesta.

- Si, es cierto.

- ¡Maldición Raven¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada!

- Porque yo decidí llegar a las ultimas consecuencias. No creí que aceptarían, por eso decidí hacerlo sola…decidí que mataría a la Llave…Sabia que si mataba a Redrum, todo se detendría…

- JA¿creíste que Redrum era la llave? Pobre tonta… esperaba más de ti

- ¿Qué dices?

- Que ella no es la llave… ¿concluiste después de lo que hiciste en el barco?

Robin se quedo petrificado al oír esto. No podía ser verdad, debía ser mentira.

- Raven… ¿Tú hiciste esa masacre?

- ¿La masacre del puerto? – cyborg tampoco creía lo que oía. Simplemente no podía hacerlo.

- No… no se de que hablan – se trato de defender Raven – si interrogue a unos miembros de la legión que el me revelo pero no hice mas que eso, tal vez me pase un poco de la mano, pero no mate a nadie.

- Ah, entonces eso es lo que recuerdas…que hay de las muertes y los desmembramientos¿ni un pequeño recuerdo de eso?

- Ese maldito esta volviendo a Mentir…

- Seguramente regresaste con la ropa llena de sangre pero lo atribuiste a un ligero "se me paso la mano" no recuerdas la tortura que hiciste para poder obtener información errónea.

- ¡ES MENTIRA, LO QUE DICES ES MENTIRA!

Raven se descontrolo por un momento pero luego se recupero, cuando varios miembros de su equipo le tomaron le tomaron de los brazos. Por un momento comenzó a temblar, mientras pensaba en lo que le dijo…era cierto, comenzaba a recordad ligeramente parte de todo eso.

- ¿Has notado que todo comenzó aproximadamente hace casi 16 años¿Tienes 15 más o menos, no es así? Es curioso no crees, por cierto, eso me recuerda que al parecer Redrum tiene exactamente tu misma edad.

- Muy bien Titus, cierra la boca de una vez…

- Mi señor no era capaz de crear un portal o una llave para liberar a sus propios señores y estuvo atascado hasta que de repente comenzó a actuar como si nada…Dime Raven¿no se supone que eres un portal que liberaría a Trigun el terrible, por lo menos hasta que lo destruyeron? Dieciséis años, piénsalo Raven, Dieciséis años. Sabes que se puede sospechar: Que te estuvo esperando

- ¡Calla!

- Eres un portal, pero puedes ser usada como una llave. Eso nos dijo en una ocasión, por ello te ha estado observando… ¿Cuándo lo viste por primera vez, no te sentiste como si estuvieras un poquito ebria? Siempre ocurre eso… sobre todo cuando intenta contaminar la mente de alguien.

Raven intento saltar contra Titus pero nuevamente le detuvieron, mientras que este seguía hablando.

- No suele hacerlo pero cuando lo hace las consecuencias son notorias. Crea una especia de segunda identidad nacida de los instintos mas salvajes del contactado y que se hace mas patente mientras mas contacto tengas con el…Ah, eso debió ocurrir, seguramente tienes recuerdos que simplemente no son reales, y cuando te vez en el espejo vez a alguien mas. Esa cosa invade todos tus sentidos, tus pensamientos, incluso tus emociones y se hace indetectable, no si no lo convocas de alguna manera.

Raven se mostraba cada vez mas furioso y parecía imposible que pudieran mantenerla quieta por mas tiempo, mientras que Robin amenazaba a Titus para que este se callara de una vez por todas, pero no mostraba ninguna intención de hacerlo.

- Si Raven, lo que te dije es verdad…me temo que la única forma de evitar el fin del mundo es destruyendo la llave…y créeme, esto me duele mas de lo que parece.

Se puso de pie en ese momento a una velocidad que no parecía acorde con su edad. Mientras lo hacia, se mostraba completamente satisfecho con su ultima compra, una Mágnum .345 hecho de cerámica y otros compuestos que la hacían completamente indetectable, acompañadas con balas cortadas y con punta de mercurio para volverlas expansiva, todo esto escondido con sumo cuidado en su mano, además de una Uzi por si era necesario, una combinación tan poderosa que no había nada que sobreviviese a ella, ni siquiera una chica con poderes como los de Raven. Esa seria su única oportunidad y no la desaprovecho. Alcanzo a disparar tres veces y en todas ellas acertó, pudo ver como acertó a pesar de la velocidad con la que lo hizo, tres disparos, dos en el estomago y uno en el pecho, un ataque simplemente perfecto, cosa que esperaba pues la fuerza de los disparos le impedía volver a disparar.

No caía, simplemente no caía. Aunque los titanes se mostraban demasiado sorprendidos y apenas podían moverse, el lo estaba todavía mas. Tres disparos perfectos y simplemente no caía. Entonces pudo ver como se curaban sus heridas. Su ropa mostraba enormes agujeros donde fueron los disparos, y pudo ver como los restos de las balas salían de su cuerpo. Este soltó la pistola mientras veia esto, era simplemente lo mas aterrador que había visto. Tres disparos perfectos y ahora estaba como si nada ante la miraba estupefacta de sus amigos, pero sobre todo, furiosa.

Raven se quito a los titanes de un solo golpe y luego le ataco. Titus no tuvo oportunidad de sacar su mano a tiempo, por lo que sintió el terrible dolor que le causo cuando una garra que formo le arranco el brazo de un tajo. Este grito, lleno de dolor por la perdida de su brazo pero no duro esto demasiado, pues nuevamente Raven creo una garra, que esta vez le tomo del cuello y comenzó a apretar de forma lenta. No se apresuraba, simplemente disfrutaba el ver su rostro mientras apretaba con cada vez mayor fuerza. Solo falta poco para poder romper su cuello.

- ¡Detente!

Un terrible golpe le fue propinado en pleno rostro, lanzándola al otro lado de la habitación, causando que soltase su presa temporalmente. Esto molesto mas de lo que ya estaba y se volvió contra el causante, atrapándola con su garra y apretando de nuevo. Alguien le ataca pero logra sacárselo de encima y ahora que la tiene inmovilizada podrá acabar con ella de un golpe.

Escucha un grito que la hace reaccionar por un momento. De repente mira a quien tiene atrapada y se da cuenta que se trata de Star Fire, quien se encontraba gritando de dolor. Voltea a sus lados y se da cuenta que había atacado a sus propios compañeros que por suerte no se encontraban muy lastimados, además se encontraba Titus tirado en el suelo, sangrando de la terrible herida que le había causado. Inmediatamente la soltó, por fortuna se encontraba bien. Todos los titanes fueron a verla a ver si se encontraba a salvo y ella no pudo mas que caer al suelo. Comenzaba a respirar de forma cada vez mas honda y sudaba terriblemente. Cuando los titanes miraron hacia ella se encontraba sentada apoyando su cuerpo contra la pared, con sus piernas arrodilladas hacia ella y con sus manos cerca de la cara.

- No quería…no quería hacerlo….No fui yo…no…No fui yo

- Eso…es lo que ocurre cuando un ser como Maharya toca tu mente… el nos explico que ahora mismo esta naciendo una nueva conciencia dentro de ti… una segunda Raven, una oscura que sea leal a el y que le siga por su propia voluntad – Mientras hablaba se le notaba cada vez mas débil y su voz era apenas inaudible - Se apoderara de todos tus pensamientos, sentimientos y tu mismo cuerpo hasta que la hija de Trigon de paso a la llave de Maharya, el mismo cuerpo pero mentes distintas… Pero hasta que eso ocurra, no serás mas que una amenaza que se saldrá de control… y por lo que veo he fallado en mi misión… ahora el me encontrara y vendrá por ti… Titanes, les suplico que…

No termino de hablar. Ni siquiera pudo reaccionar ante lo que ocurrió y los titanes no pudieron mas que ver horrorizados lo que paso en frente de ellos, pues del suelo aparecieron lo que parecían una horribles mandíbulas completamente negras y de un tamaño tal que sin dificultad superaban el altura a cualquiera de los presentes y que de golpe se cerraron sobre Titus. Estas volvieron a sumergirse en el suelo lentamente hasta desaparecer, dejando solamente una mancha de sangre donde antes se encontraba el.

Los titanes no pudieron reaccionar. Todos se quedaron petrificados en su lugar hasta que Cyborg se acerco donde Titus estaba apenas unos momentos, seguido en la retaguardia por el Chico Bestia. Robin en tanto se había quedado abrazando a Star Fire, quien se había quedado muda por lo que acababa de ver.

- Raven…¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste? – dijo Cyborg en ese momento

- Yo no hice nada – le contesto esta en la misma posición en la que había estado – Créanme que no fui yo.

- ¿Y quien entonces? Eso no fue algo que cualquiera pueda hacer.

- Tranquilo Cyborg, ahora hay cosas mas importantes en que pensar – dijo Robin mientras se ponía de pie con Star Fire – sobre todo lo que debemos hacer con Raven.

Raven por un momento levanto al mirada y se quedo viendo a Robin qu ese mantenía bastante serio. Parecía que el también estaba convencido de que ella lo había matado.

- Si Titus tenia razón, debemos mantener a salvo a Raven para evitar que vengan por ella. Por ahora creo que debemos enviarla a la misma habitación que la llevamos cuando la llegada de Trigon, por lo menos hasta que tengamos una idea de que hacer y como proceder con lo que le hizo a su mente…

- Eh…Chicos – interrumpió el Chico Bestia – Creo que deben ver el techo.

Al levantar la mirada se encontraron con lo que le ponía nervioso. Habían visto toda clase de cosas extrañas pero ahí se encontraba una de las que rebasaba claramente el bizarrometro. Ahí mismo en el techo se entraba un ojo, un enorme ojo que los miraba con terrible atención. Era como el doble de grande que los ojos normales y su pupila era completamente roja. Estaban atentos en el ojo, cuando este comenzó a abrirse de forma sumamente desagradable y entonces pareció algo puntiagudo.

- ¡Cuidado!

Del ojo salio una especie de lanza enorme que cruzo de extremo a extremo la habitación, estando demasiado cerca de atravesar a Cyborg. Robin reacciono atacando con uno de sus Boomerangs, el cual al tocar el ojo causo que este desapareciera en una nube de vapor negro junto con la lanza.

- ¿Qué diablos fue eso!

- No lo se pero…oh no…

Frente a ellos comenzaron a salir más de esos ojos. Al principio solo eran tres pero en un instante, comenzaron a cubrir la habitación por completo, todos mirando a los jóvenes titanes, y abriéndose lentamente, dispuestas a atacar con esas lanzas.

- Oh no…

Los titanes pudieron ver como casi un centenar de esas lanzas se dirigieron directamente contra ellos a una velocidad que apenas les daba oportunidad de poder defenderse. Pero en un instante, se dieron cuenta que ya no se encontraban en el cuarto de interrogatorio, sino que en la sala. Se encontraban algo desconcertados pero luego vieron a Raven, quien todavía mantenía las manos al aire.

- Yo no fui… es alguien mas el que esta haciendo todo esto…Debe de ser el…

En ese preciso momento la pared donde se encontraba el televisor fue rodeada por una aura negra, que mostraba a su vez lo que parecía ser un dibujo de un ojo de color rojo. Lentamente fue desapareciendo y mientras lo hacía se revelaba que la pared parecía haber desaparecido en los lugares que el aura lo había tocado. Cuando desapareció por completo, no quedaba mas que un enorme agujero perfectamente redondo.

Fue en ese momento que este apareció finalmente ante ellos. Primero se pudo ver a lo lejos a una figura que parecía estar flotando pero luego se pudo ver que en realidad se encontraba parado en un gran pedazo de roca que de alguna manera se mantenía a flote. Los titanes retrocedieron y se pusieron en guardia mientras el ser se acercaba lentamente. Resulto ser una figura alta cubierta completamente por una capa y capucha negra, que apenas dejaban espacio para ver una mascara blanca que no tenia ninguna clase de rostro o expresión marcado en ella, pero permitía ver claramente los ojos de su portador. Todo su cuerpo estaba completamente cubierto de ropas negras y en su mano derecha portaba una enorme guadaña plateada, la cual formaba la imagen de una serpiente de cuyas fauces salía la enorme hoja del arma. Se trataba de la persona que Raven había descrito en alguna ocasión pero que nunca habian llegado a ver. Entro en la habitación y en cuanto puso un pie en esta, todos los presentes se prepararon para atacar, incluyendo a Raven, quien no podía evitar mostrarse preocupada.

- Vaya, me alegra que no les paso nada a ninguno de ustedes, esos pequeños ojos que vieron suelen ser agresivos. Me presentaría con ustedes pero creo que el difunto Randolph Titus ya lo hizo.

- Si, ya nos hablo de ti. Maharya, el llamado Emisario de la oscuridad.

- No creo que lo haya dicho de esa manera, pero así es – decía mientras hacia una reverencia algo exagerada – ese el nombre con que se me conoce. Y de seguro sabrán que he venido por lo que es mío.

- Si eso deseas, tendrás que pasar sobre todos nosotros.

Todos los titanes se pusieron frente a Raven, interponiéndose en el camino de Maharya. Esta no sabia exactamente que pensar. ¿Realmente sus amigos deseaban protegerla o es que estos solamente lo hacían para que los planes de este ser se viesen truncados? En ese momento no sabia realmente que pensar.

- Oh…¿con que tendré que pelear? Bueno así es la vida, verdad Redrum.

Esta salio entonces de la nada para atacar a los titanes. De alguna forma había sido transportada por Maharya dentro del edificio y aprovecho muy bien esa oportunidad. El primero en caer fue Robin, pues esta salto en frente de el y le propino una patada en el hígado. El Chico Bestia intento entonces transformarse en una anaconda para atraparla, pero como solía ocurrir, ella se encontraba delante un par de movimiento y logro propinar un puñetazo directamente en su nariz para desorientarle el momento suficiente. Cyborg necesito de algo mas que un puñetazo, así que con el lanzo un cuchillo contra su pecho, una herida que no le mataría por su condición pero si le causaría malestar por el tiempo suficiente.

Todo había ocurrido en muy poco tiempo, y ahora era momento en que debía atacar a Star Fire. Se quedo observándola, contra toda lógica del momento no se lanzaba al ataque. Estaba dudando, eso no era buena señal. Pero entonces se dio cuenta del rostro de ella, se mostraba asustada o incluso furiosa, estaba convencida de ello, la miraba con desprecio. Sus dudas desaparecieron en ese preciso momento y se lanzo de nuevo al ataque.

Algo la ataco por la espalda, un golpe bastante duro. Al ponerse de pie se dio cuenta que se trataba de Raven, que se encontraba de nuevo tomando la iniciativa y los titanes tras ellas.

- Oh rayos, mi pequeña Redrum se distrajo y ahora tendrá que pelear. Gun Shoot, Puppet Master¿Qué piensan que debo hacer?

- Yo digo que la dejamos pelear sola – decía Puppet Master apareciendo en el lugar – no creo que le guste ser interrumpida.

- No, yo digo que le ayudemos a pelear – fue el comentario de Gun Shoot – así se solucionara la cosa mas rápido.

- Me gustan ambas opciones, pero no tenemos tiempo para esas cosas, así que me encargare de esto en persona.

Solo fue necesario un chasquido. Un simple chasquido que causo que enormes manos salieran del suelo y atrapara a cuatro de los titanes. Los apretaba con fuerza pero no loa suficiente para hacerles daño, solo para mantenerlos inmovilizados. Star Fire intentaba soltarse disparando con los lasers de sus ojos, mientras que el Chico Bestia intentaba salir transformándose en toda clase de criaturas, pero las garras se las arreglaban para mantenerlo cautivo. Solo quedaba Raven, quien trataba de mantenerse firme ante la presencia de Maharya y sus soldados del caos, imagen que parecía entretenerlo.

- Bravo Raven, mantente firme, no te dejes atrapar tan fácilmente, demuestra tu valía y tus deseos de ser una verdadera heroína. Por desgracia, ya no tengo tanto tiempo disponible para estas cosas.

Raven se preparaba para lanzar un hechizo pero entonces se dio cuenta que detrás de ella aparecieron lo que parecían ser unas extrañas enredaderas espinosas de enorme tamaño. Esta se lanzo contra la titan, quien trato de eliminarla como podía. Entre mas la cortaba, mas rápido volvía a crecer. Fue en medio de su lucha que sintió un terrible golpe directamente en su frente, un golpe que fue causado por la guadaña de metal. Fue propinado con tanta fuerza que esta termino perdiendo el conocimiento.

Del suelo emergió una enorme cadena que la envolvió por completo. Redrum tomo de la cadena y comenzó a arrastrarla hasta donde se encontraba su señor, quien tomo las cadenas y alzo a Raven por el aire, mientras que los demás titanes protestaban por lo que veían.

- ¿Ha juzgado el Capitán y juez oscuro a los elegidos para el escenario!

- ¡He juzgado mi señor! – Respondió esta con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¿Cuál es el veredicto¿Están listos?

Redrum se acerco hasta donde se encontraba Raven y le dio un fuerte puñetazo directamente a su rostro. Entonces dio tres pasos atrás y se arrodillo.

- He juzgado y he elegido. Ante mi vista todo esta listo.

Maharya tomo a Raven y la levanto todavía mas alto y comenzó a hablar con un tono sumamente grave.

- Raven, hija de Trigon el Terrible, has sido elegida para el gran despertar de Shakburz y Durbshakgul, grandioso honor que muchos desearían alcanzar. Has sido elegida para ser la Segunda emisaria de la oscuridad después de mí, la llave de desastre y la destrucción, la llegada de la oscuridad total será gracias a ti, tal y como fue pronosticado desde tu nacimiento, claro que el beneficiado será otro. Fue un placer conocerlos, pero debo retirarme, Raven debe prepararse para que su nueva conciencia tome su debido sitio. Nos veremos pronto jóvenes titanes.

Estos desaparecieron frente a los titanes en una nube de humo, desapareciendo toda la influencia de estos sin dejar ningun rastro, cosa que permitió dejar libre a los titanes. Estos salieron corriendo para asomarse en el agujero que habían dejado pero no habían dejado el más mínimo rastro. Se habían ido y llevado a Raven con ellos.

- ¡Maldición! – gritaba Robin mientras pateaba el suelo.

- Se la llevaron… simplemente no pudimos hacer nada…

Todos se mostraban bastante deprimidos. Cyborg trataba de encontrar la señal de Raven pero se dio cuenta que eso lo habían dejado en la torre. Star Fire era quien se mostraba mas deprimida. Mientras agachaba la cabeza lo recordó, el papel que dejo Titus.

- Robin – decía con prisa mientas iba con el – Titus me dio esto en cuanto entro…tal vez sea importante.

Robin abrió el papel y lo leyó. En ese momento se lleno de esperanzas. Se trataba de una especie de carta de despedida de Titus. En ella mostraba una especie de disculpa por lo que hacia pero lo mas importante era la ubicación de la base de Maharya y la legión. Según la carta, ahora era momento de realizar una ceremonia que aceleraría el proceso de usurpación, tiempo en que Maharya estaría indefenso. Nunca había confiado en Titus, pero ahora lo que le decía por medio de este papel le llenaba de ciertas esperanzas.

- Cyborg¿Qué saben de Speedy y los demás?

- Lo ultimo que supe es que ya casi les daban de alta.

- Trata de comunicarte con ellos y pídeles que se hagan cargo de los heridos. Nosotros debemos de encargarnos de salvar a Raven y de eliminar la causa de todas estas desgracias.

Todos los titanes aceptaron sin dudar. Habían tenido sus dudas, debían admitirlo, pero sabían que Raven era su amiga. Ese ser estaba afectando su mente, le hacia hacer cosas horribles y planeaba causar terribles desgracias. No podían dejar que nada de eso siguiera ocurriendo, debían detenerlos a toda costa.

* * *

Maharya se encontraba bastante satisfecho con todo lo que ocurría. Todo estaba mas que perfecto, tal y como había imaginado que ocurriese. Entonces escucho unos pasos que se aproximaban a el. 

- Excelente trabajo Titus, simplemente fue un maravilloso trabajo – decía mientras aplaudía – fue un actuación simplemente fenomenal. Has cumplido con tu labor de forma excelente, incluso el Uroloki término siendo engañado. Felicidades, realmente has cumplido con tu deber.

- Gracias señor – contesto Titus mientras se arrodillaba

- No me agrado que olvidases mencionar que no solo buscábamos distraerlos, sino que queríamos entrenarlos pero que se va a hacer, al menos tu muerte fue bastante realista.

- Disculpe por eso señor.

- Hasta me atrevería a decir que realmente piensas traicionar a la legión, pero claro, no eres tan estupido. Gracias a ti, los titanes llegaran a la ceremonia y se derramara sangre, deliciosa sangre para nuestro señor. Debo decirlo, realmente me sorprendiste.

- Señor¿que hay de lo que prometió?

- ¿promesa? Si mal no recuerdo ya arregle tu brazo…

- No señor, hablo de mi hija.

- Ah si, tu hija… no te preocupes, en cuestión de horas volverás a verla, te lo prometo. Ahora si me disculpas, debo preparar a mi nueva pequeña para su gran momento. No sabes cuanto deseo comenzar ya…y por cierto, ponte un yelmo nuevo y deshazte de esa Uzi… ya no la necesitas mas.

Titus Se inclino brevemente y se dirigió al lugar donde habían acordado. Mientras lo hacia, toco con sus mano la Uzi que tenia oculta. Decidió quedársela, había algo que tenia que hacer para estar libre con su conciencia.

**EL palabrerío de Ulick**

¿Alguna vez han tenido un personaje que solo iba a ser un secundario y que al final termina siendo parte importante en la trama? Yo si, su nombre es Randolph Titus.

El plan original era que Titus solo durase un solo capítulo y no fuese mas que un nombre que daría al anfitrión de la casa donde se daba la fiesta en que se desarrolla los secuestros del capitulo II. Sin embargo, cuando estaba terminando de escribirlo, de repente Titus aparece de la nada y reta a los Titanes cual vil cínico y me quede con ganas de saber mucho mas de el. Al principio no tenía relación con la Legión y después lo volví nada menos que el proveedor de estos. En poco tiempo se había transformado en un experimentado manipulador, involucrado en casi todos los negocios sucios que se pudiesen imaginar y un miembro de la Legión que actuaba encubierto. De ser un secundario lejano, se transformo nada menos que en toda una fichita.

Pero como me suele pasar, mientras mas desarrollo un personaje, mas cosas descubro de el, en este caso de su hija Elizabeth, la única cosa que amaba y que su parecido con Raven le hizo acercarse a ella incluso un poco mas de lo que se supone debía hacer. Con tal de recuperarla decidió actuar un doble juego, volviéndose en una distracción mas para los titanes y a su vez cayendo en desgracia totalmente solo por que se lo ordenaron. Por alguna razón, el pasado de mis personajes originales siempre termina siendo con toques deprimentes. Como mencione, conforme integraba a Titus a la legión me quitaba un buen de peso de encima, pues gracias a Titus y su corporación Fénix pude explicar un buen de cosas que estaban terminando con hoyos enormes en la historia…de hecho creo que todavía hay hoyos en la historia pero ya no tan grades.

¿Qué les pareció este capitulo? Explicar un buen de historia en un capitulo no es algo que yo considere recomendable pero bueno, ya que puedo hacer, al menos espero que haya sido entretenido y sobre todo coherente con toda la historia que hay detrás. Si hay algunas cosas que puedo comentar y que posiblemente piensan, Redrum y Raven nacieron efectivamente en el mismo día y si, Maharya planeo la guerra de pandillas para poder obtener a la que seria su demonio, titulo que cumplió en el momento en que dio la orden de ataque a nivel mundial. Claro que a diferencia de Raven que fue condenada por el destino al ser hija de Trigon, Redrum simplemente tuvo mala suerte, pues ella era una humana normal que fue elegida por la ocasión. Maharya se entero sobre Raven, fue por eso que decidió comenzar a actuar, puesto que no era capaz de crear una llave propia así que decidió usurpar una para sus propósitos. A tal punto que llega su burla y cinismo contra Trigon, que parte de los poderes que aprendió Puppet Master, son poderes provenientes de Azarath, por lo que por momentos parecía que este tenía alguna conexión con Raven… Cielos, la historiecita si resulta mas larga y medio canija de lo que me imaginaba al principio de lo que seria, así que les propongo que si quedo un agujero o tienen dudas me las manden y se las respondo con gusto.

¿Qué puedo adelantarles del próximo capitulo? No mucho, solo que es bastante probable que sea un poquito largo, si sale como lo planee diría que de una extensión bastante parecida al 17 o incluso mas largo pues se vienen demasiadas cosas. Cielos, es tanto lo que debo hacer y solo espero que nadie se enoje conmigo por tardarme un rato. Por cierto, no me se la edad real de los titanes en la serie pero decidí que fuese 15 años, eso me lo hizo mas fácil con la historia, pues de otra manera me hubiera tomado mucho mas trabajo de lo que me hubiera gustado en algunos detalles.

Solo espero que realmente esta historia les siga gustando. Saben, la razón por la que decidí actualizar rápido de nuevo es que recibí 6 Reviews, lo cual para mi es un numero realmente impresionante, especialmente considerando el poco tiempo en que llegaron. Realmente me entusiasme y deje a un lado mis deberes pendientes, que lo digo en serio son muchos, para escribir este capitulo rápidamente, solo espero que realmente haya valido la pena. Como siempre, espero que les siga gustando mucho mi historia, dejen reviews para poder saber sus opiniones y quejas, las cuales me ayudan a superarme un podo.

Hasta el próximo capitulo, quien sabe cuando llegara.

PD: Por poco me olvido, no puedo evitar agradecer a mi equipo creativo oficial: Pedro Derel, Ariel Gabjos y Scatha el gusano (por supuesto son sus apodos) puesto que desde que decidieron ponerse serios con el asunto la historia ha avanzado de forma bastante rápida, gracias a sus consejos he logrado avanzar al ritmo que avanzo por ahora (aunque hay algunos consejos que me arrepiento de haber aceptado). Es una lastima que también anden estudiando mucho, de lo contraria tal vez ya andaríamos terminando la historia (es broma, es broma, en efecto andan estudiando y con su ayuda tal vez hubiera avanzado mas rápido pero no se si tanto)


	20. La caida

Los jóvenes titanes no me pertenecen, lo cual es una lastima. No saben cuanto me hubiera gustado que fuesen míos pero los abogados de la DC Comics demostraron que yo no cree al personaje de aqualad. Este fic lo hago por diversión y placer y agradezco mucho a DC que no me contra demanden ni me hagan ordenes de restricción a cambio de que les siga comprando.

**La Caída **

A Raven le tomo mucho trabajo abrir los ojos. Su cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía un terrible dolor en todo su cuerpo. No paraba de temblar, el lugar donde se encontraba era bastante frío y húmedo, apenas iluminado por velas colocadas de forma que hubiese solamente la iluminación necesaria, protegidas para que la humedad no las apagases. Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, y fue que se dio cuenta que sus pies no estaban tocando el suelo. Se dio cuenta el porque sus muñecas y el resto de su cuerpo estaban tan adoloridos, eran porque esta suspendida en el aire, sostenida por cadenas que parecían oxidadas. No era solo sus manos, en todo su cuerpo habían cadenas, incluso en el cuello, de hecho si se rompían algunas de las cadenas que la sostenían, fácilmente su cuello se rompería en pedazos. Trato de hacer un hechizo, pero era tanto el dolor que no podía concentrarse lo suficiente.

Trataba de mover la cabeza, pero lo hacia con dificultad. Mientras lo hacia se dio cuenta que le habían quitado todas sus ropas y que en su cuerpo habían escrito toda clase signos que ella no podía reconocer, apareciendo constantemente el simbolo del ojo rojo. Bajo la mirada y ahí la encontró. Redrum no parecía mostrar ninguna clase de preocupación o que algo le importase en ese momento, pues se encontraba leyendo un libro viejo. A su lado se encontraban las ropas que le habían quitado y habían además otras mas. Intento moverse, pero era claro que simplemente no podía hacerlo, e incluso cuando pensaba en teletransportarse algo parecía lastimarla severamente.

- Yo que tu no ni pensaría eso.

Raven no entendió en un principio pero de repente sintió un dolor insoportable en sus manos. Al mover la cabeza, se dio cuenta que los grilletes que tenia le crecieron de repente unas terribles espinas que se insertaban en sus muñecas. Entre mas tiempo pasaba, mas terrible era el dolor que le causaba, pero por un momento pensó con algo de claridad entendió lo que le decía Redrum. Dejo de pensar en escapar, y en cuanto lo hizo, el dolor desapareció como si nada.

- Ves, te dije que no debías ni pensarlo. Veras, esas cadenas no son normales, fueron hechas pensando en situaciones especiales como las que tu nos causas. No podrás ni pensar en nada sin sufrir una dolorosa respuesta de parte de estas. Sabes, yo ya tuve que usarlas y deber creerme cuando te digo que si no te quedas quieta sufrirás más de lo necesario, hasta me atrevo a decirte que tienes suerte de que no te las pusieran en el cuello, ahí si que gritarías de dolor.

- ¿Qué…demonios…quieres?

- Nada, solo cumplo con mis deberes. Sabes, quitarte la ropa fue mas difícil de lo que pensé que seria, esas malditas cadenas no me dejaban hacer nada. Por eso decidí tomarme un descanso antes de ponerte el vestido que mi señor preparo para ti.

- Aléjate de mi.

- ¿No me digas que prefieres que mis hermanos lo hagan? Sabes, Puppet Master no lo parece pero es un vil pervertido.

- No quiero…nada… de ustedes…

- Bueno, no tienes opción. Veraz, aquí quien tiene las cadenas eres tú, mientras que yo tengo los cuchillos y las espadas. Así que espero que dejes de ponerte quisquillosa y me dejes hacer mi trabajo.

- ¿Tienes algún problema Redrum?

Esta volteo y se puso de pie al instante. Al fijar la mirada, Raven se dio cuenta de que ahí estaba el, caminando lentamente y con su guadaña en su mano.

- No señor, no existen ningún problema, solo que Raven despertó y…

- Y seguramente anda protestando o diciendo quien sabe que cosas. Vamos, no creo que este diciendo nada realmente grave o que este poniendo resistencia de algún tipo.

- No pero… es que realmente…

- Oh Redrum, tomate un descanso mas largo. Hola Raven, solo espero que perdones a mi pequeña, veras, para serte honesto ella esta algo celosa de ti y eso nubla ligeramente su juicio.

- No estoy celosa.

- Me gustaría que fuese mas honesta con esas cosas. Bueno Raven, solo espero que no te moleste pero tus ropas no eran adecuadas para el evento que estoy preparando así que me tome la molestia de pedirle que te vistiera de forma adecuada – Maharya levanto las ropas que tenia a su lado y mostró un vestido de noche sumamente hermoso de color negro, tal vez uno de los mas hermosos que había visto – siempre he sido del tipo que le gusta verse bien.

- No…no te ayudare en nada de esto.

- Me temo que eso no es elección tuya. Cuando tu conciencia sea destruida y reemplazada tu opinión actual valdrá poco, sino que la importante será la que surja de tu lado oscuro. Y cuando la ceremonia termine, créeme que arderás en deseos de abrir finalmente la puerta. ¿Tu que opinas Redrum, a mi me parece que el vestido es bueno?

- Yo diría que es demasiado bueno, dudo mucho que siquiera lo aprecie realmente como debería así que mejor cámbialo por algo mas barato.

- A quien le pregunto, tu deber ser la única que ha rechazado ropa de diseñador para seguir vistiendo ropas de pelea.

- ¡Ustedes…No se saldrán con la suya! Mis amigos…los titanes…Ellos te detendrán.

Maharya solo levanto la vista hacia ella y la miro como si nada mientras se acercaba con el vestido. En ese momento, las cadenas que atrapaban su cuello comenzaron a apretarse mas y mas por un rato hasta que esta se aligero repentinamente. Mientras Raven trato de recuperar el aliento, el de la mascara blanca siguió hablando.

- Veraz Raven, creo que estas confundida con algunas cosas. Veraz, no hay nada que se me escape, ninguna situación posible que pueda arruinar mis cuidadosos planes, así que si algo ocurre durante la reunión será porque así quise que ocurriese. Lo que te quiero decir es, ocurra lo que ocurra, sea bueno o malo, sea cual sea el resultado que ocurra hoy, yo ya gane y no hay nada que evite eso… Ahora dime, te dejaras poner el vestido por las buenas o tendré que ponerme algo rudo

* * *

Los titanes siguieron el camino que tenían indicado en el papel que Titus les había dejado. Resultaba llegar hasta las montañas, en una parta bastante accidentada y que no se encontraba demasiado lejos de la casa de Titus. En un principio llegaron a pensar que seria muy difícil encontrar la famosa entrada pero las indicaciones resultaron ser bastante claras. Las primeras muestras que encontraron de seguir el camino correcto fue cuando se enfrentaron a un grupo de soldados. Lograron derrotarlos fácilmente, pero lo difícil llegaría cuando se adentraran en la base de la legión. Un verdadero laberinto que resulto ser que demostraba al templo como mucho mas grande de lo que se suponía que fuese.

- Muy bien Robin¿Qué hacemos?

- Según lo que escribió Titus, debemos seguir únicamente las rutas que tengan un ojo pintado en las paredes.

- No creo que podamos confiar en algo como ojos después de lo que hemos visto.

Robin se acerco a lo que había frente a el, tres puertas exactamente iguales y abrió una que tenia un sol pintado. Tomo una piedra que encontró y la lanzo con todas sus fuerzas. Inmediatamente el oscuro pasillo fue iluminado por las enormes llamas que rodearon todo y que hubieran logrado fundir el metal mas duro.

- No creo que tengamos muchas opciones.

El resto de los Titanes movieron sus cabezas de forma afirmativa. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se internaron dentro.

* * *

- Sabes Raven, deberías ser menos agresiva conmigo. Prácticamente soy parte de la familia.

Raven solo podía escuchar, incapaz de poder poner mucha resistencia. Tenia puesto el vestido que le había traído Maharya para ella, lo cual solo era una cruel burla al vestir de esa manera mientras la torturaba de esa terrible manera. No sangraba para nada, simplemente sentía como su cuerpo era sometido a terribles tormentos sin ninguna clase de compasión por esas cadenas.

- ¿No me escuchaste? Dije que deberías considerarme parte de la familia, te he conocido desde tu nacimiento de hecho estuve presente en la sombras, e inclusive he velado por ti como si fuese un tío. No me agradaba verte sabes, lo triste de tu infancia y como te recordaban tu terrible destino, la ignorancia de tu padre y el pesimismo de tu madre. Esos sacerdotes de Azarath, malditos que solamente se dedicaban a pronosticar el fin del mundo pero no buscaban una manera de evitarlo. Mi pobre Raven, no me agradaba verte, tanto te sometieron que tus sentimientos tuvieron que quedarse enterrados, cosa absurda pues debieron ser usados y tus poderes dominados. Yo no te hubiera hecho eso, yo hubiera explotado tu potencial.

¿Qué clase de jovencita tiene que sufrir tu destino? Incapaz de llorar o reír con libertad, temerosa de poder expresarte a riesgo de que tu lado perverso se salga de control. Tu origen no se volvió mas que una maldición y nadie hizo nada para ayudarte. Ese imbecil de Trigon te desaprovecho pero yo no lo haré.

- Déjame…en paz…

- Oh vamos, ya deberías dejar de poner resistencia de este tipo.

- No tiene caso señor, es una causa perdida que no sabe aprovechar las oportunidades.

- Yo decidiré eso Redrum. Toma en cuenta su patético pasado y su deprimente presente. Es decir, solo tienes que verla, realmente cree que sus amigos vendrán a salvarla.

- Ellos vendran…

- Claro que vendrán, vendrán aquí y harán todo un show, un par de golpes por aquí, un par allá y si se les cumple el milagro arruinaran la ceremonia, pero dime de forma sincera¿crees que lo harán por ti? Dudo mucho que seas tan ingenua.

- Ca…ca…

- Ellos harán sus papeles de héroes y trataran, de forma fútil debo decirlo, de detener mis planes pero no creo que salvarte sea una prioridad. Si lo piensas bien, si te mueres les harás un favor. ¿No es esta acaso la segunda vez que serás usada para despertar un demonio que destruirá toda vida en este planeta y luego toda la dimensión? Y para variar, la primera vez lo hiciste por tu propia voluntad, aunque admito que luego fuiste de gran ayuda ¿pero que pasara después? Dime que se supone que harás cuando me haga completamente de tu voluntad. Y piensa en la posibilidad mas remota, tus amiguitos me derrotan, tu regresas con ellos y luego… ¿Qué¿Te recibirán con los brazos abiertos¡Eres una asesina¡Yo estuve ahí maldición y pude ver como lo disfrutaste! Tu mente todavía no ha sido dominada y ya causas masacres por placer. Eso significa que lo hiciste por tu propia y sincera voluntad

- Dejame…

- Piénsalo por lo menos, no eres mas que una amenaza en forma humana con un destino del que no puedes escapar y es el de destruir este mundo. El pobre diablo de Trigon tal vez ya no pueda ser capaz de hacerlo pero un ser superior lo lograra por el, y dado que no estas conectada por la sangre con el, un berrinche no te ayudara cuando lo liberes, cosa que harás puesto que no tienes ninguna otra opción. Tal vez sea cruel, pero la terrible verdad es que estas marcada con sangre y que lo mejor que pueden hacer tus amigos por ti es rebanarte el cuello…

-¡CALLATE!

Maharya se quedo en silencio a lado de Redrum. Ambos la miraban de una forma que le ponía demasiado incomoda. Era imposible leer el rostro de Maharya debido a su mascara pero era posible darse una idea por medio de sus ojos y estos expresaban una gran satisfacción. Se estaba divirtiendo con lo que veía.

- Mientes…Mientes…

- Es probable, admito que no soy confiable pero si miento o no… que eso lo decides tu… Redrum, hazme el favor de llamar a todos tus hermanos y al concilio y que se vayan al lugar de la ceremonia, yo me encargare de llevar a Raven. Creo que ya no debemos aplazar esto por más tiempo. Es hora de que empecemos con esto.

* * *

Titus se encontraba en ese momento muy nervioso. Mientras caminaba, se daba cuenta de que realmente todo lo que le habían dicho durante años realmente se iba a llevar a cabo. Tenia el incomodo yelmo, las ropas ceremoniales y todo lo demás pero eran tan pocas las reuniones a las que asistió que le costaba trabajo poder entender las cosas que ocurrían a su alrededor y el escepticismo causado por la apatía de su líder le hacían ver con mucha dificultad que esto realmente estaba pasando.

- Numero diez… tengo algo que decirte

Numero diez, era así como le conocía el Uroloki. Entre los miembros del concilio era extraño que se conocieran por sus nombres pero en este caso era simplemente el colmo del secretismo. Nunca se encontraron en ninguna ocasión sin mascara, puesto que Maharya evito a toda costa que su identidad fuese revelada. Cuando fue torturado por el Uroloki fue en una tortura totalmente real, una que sin duda disfruto. Desde ese día tenia ganas de golpearlo pero no lo haría. Haría otra cosa con el.

- ¿si señor?

- El gran señor ha dicho que tus funciones han sido sumamente importantes para la legión, cosa que en realidad yo no estoy seguro que sea así. Sin embargo la voluntad de mi señor es clara y debes ser recompensado, por ello te sentaras a mi lado durante la ceremonia y serás el primero en recibir los beneficios de tan grandioso acto. ¿alguna duda?

- No señor Uroloki, comprendo y aprecio lo que han hecho por mí.

- Perfecto, ahora ven conmigo, es tiempo de que vengas conmigo. El día por fin ha llegado.

Si, el día finalmente había llegado pero no estaba entusiasmado. No confiaba para nada en Maharya y para colmo estaba su conciencia. Era eso la única cosa que nunca debió haber tenido. Lo que había decidido hacer era simplemente un acto total de suicidio pero al final lo iba a ser. Bueno, iba a terminar muerto pero que se podría hacer. Si iba a hacer lo correcto una vez en toda su vida, que sea ahora que se aproximaba el fin del mundo y que nadie se enterase de ello.

* * *

Los Titanes mientras tanto avanzaban lo mas rápido que podían entre esos pasadizos húmedos. Entre mas rápido avanzaban, mas grande era la excitación que tenían en ese momento. Era claro que el concilio no se quedaría sin pelear pero que tan grande resistencia tendrían no podían asegurarlo, pero sobre todo en que estado estaría Raven. ¿Estaría bien¿Le hicieron algo¿Todavía seria ella misma?

Mientras avanzaban iban dejando una serie de marcas que les ayudaría con el camino de retorno. Mientras avanzaban se percataron del enorme peligro que resultaba el lugar donde se encontraban. No habían trampas y apenas habían soldados, sino que les preocupo la propia edificación en la que se adentraban. Cuando miraban al techo se daban cuenta que se trataba de una trampa mortal, pues el techo y buena parte de las paredes se encontraban sumamente desgastados y débiles. El mas minimo temblor podría hacer que colapsase. No parecía tener mucho sentido, prácticamente parecían haberse encerrado en una tumba.

* * *

Raven fue atada de pies y manos por las pesadas cadenas y Maharya la obligo a avanzar. No podía detenerse, si lo hacia le empujaba con su guadaña ya sea de forma leve o incluso con un fuerte golpe en el hombro. Eso ultimo aseguraba no le gustaba hacerlo pues quería que estuviese presentable.

No supo cuanto camino realmente pero le pareció una eternidad. Las cadenas eran demasiado pesadas, los grilletes parecían apretarse cada vez mas y las imágenes que habían pintado en su cuerpo ahora comenzaban a arder de forma terrible. Hubo un momento en que se cayó y Maharya reacciono tomándola de las cadenas y lanzándola varios metros adenlante. Después le golpeo el estomago por obligarlo a ensuciar el vestido que le consiguió.

Fue una penosa caminata para luego llegar a donde quería llevarla. Era un lugar enorme, situado en lo más profundo de las montañas. Era toda una estructura circular, con varios pilares sosteniendo el techo y en las orillas habían lo que parecía ser un palco con cerca de diez personas que reconoció a pesar de lo lejos que se encontraban. Eran los mismos que habían aparecido por la televisión, ahora portando cada un báculo que golpeaban con todas sus fuerzas contra el piso antes de ceder y luego sentarse. En medio de todo esto había un espacio circular completamente vacío y que se encontraba enfrente de lo que parecían ser tres tronos de distintas formas y tamaños. En el espacio había un enorme dibujo de un circulo con un enorme ojo pintado en medio. Dentro del circulo se encontraban los tres soldados del caos.

Fueron estos quienes comenzaron a jalar con gran brusquedad las cadenas y la llevaron al circulo. Ahí mismo usaron las cadenas en diferentes partes del piso para asegurarse que fuese incapaz de moverse en lo mas mínimo. No era necesario, en realidad las cadenas eran mucho mas pesadas de lo que deberían ser y todo lo que llevaba cargando ya le hacia casi imposible respirar. De los tres fue Redrum quien actuaba con mayor dureza, especialmente cuando le rozo con un cuchillo en el rostro. Le causo tres rasguños entrecruzados en ambas mejillas. Luego de eso, le pateo la espalda para que cayera al piso. Ya no pudo levantarse, ni siquiera era capaz de moverse. Era como si le hubieran quitado todas sus fuerzas.

Redrum avanzo hasta donde se encontraba Maharya y le entrego el cuchillo. Este lo miro un momento y lo guardo entre sus ropas. Redrum y Puppet Master salieron del circulo, sin dar la espalda en ningún momento a sus señores. Estos continuaron, dando Maharya algunos paso hasta encontrarse bastante cerca de Reven y Redrum se coloco a un lado de este.

- ¡La llave se encuentra ante nosotros!

- ¡El gran despertar ha llegado! – Respondía Redrum

- ¡Los tiempos del señor de la oscuridad inician ahora!

- ¡Que eternos sean!

- Eternos serán.

Maharya le entrego su guadaña a Redrum quien la tomo con ambas manos, sin nunca eliminar señal alguna de humildad. Este avanzo hasta donde se encontraba Raven y saco el cuchillo que se le había entregado y se causo una herida que le causo una pequeña herida que le hizo sangrar unas cuantas gotas que hizo caer sobre Raven.

- Sangre con sangre, el mismo cuchillo que te ha lastimado me ha lastimado. Somos hijos de seres oscuros, uno de mayor categoría que otro, pero aun así somos de la misma naturaleza. Somos parecidos, mi estimada Raven, ambos somos emisarios de desastre, mensajeros de la oscuridad con la misión de liberar a nuestros padres. Somos demonios pero no debemos negarlo ni lo haremos, pues ahora cumpliremos nuestros destinos. Alégrate Raven, gracias a ti un ser más de mayor poder y categoría que tu padre será libre.

Maharya nuevamente camino hacia atrás y tomo su guadaña. Se puso de rodillas y comenzó a decir una serie de palabras intraducibles acompañado de Redrum quien respondía lo que le decía en el mismo idioma. Entonces algo comenzó a ocurrir, pues del cuerpo de Raven comenzó a salir su aura negra que se hacia cada vez mas fuerte y que hacia temblar las cadenas que la sostenían.

- Puppet Master – dijo Redrum sin cambiar su posición – Raven esta poniéndose inquieta y no me gustaría que eso arruinase la ceremonia…Dispárale en el hombro.

Puppet Master saco una pistola que tenia entre sus ropas y se preparo para disparar. Sabia la orden, un disparo certero que no causa la muerte, solamente un disparo en el hombro que le deje inutilizada un rato suficientemente largo para que su aura se tranquilice y no estorbe en la ceremonia. Un simple golpe eso es todo.

En cuanto iba a jalar el gatillo sintió un dolor demasiado familiar, uno que no era posible que sintiese en ese momento. Era el dolor característico de los boomerang de Robin. Al voltear su mirada ahí se encontraba el, era inconcebible pero ahí estaban los titanes. Tanto el como su hermano no lo comprendían pero ahí estaban ellos. No era posible, no podían llegar ahí a menos que se les indicase como llegar. Maharya no hubiera permitido eso, pero en realidad quien conocía los planes de ese ser sino el mismo.

- ¡su ceremonia que acaba aquí mismo!

Puppet Master y Gun Shoot voltearon a ver a sus señores pero estos parecian no encontrarse demasiado preocupados. Seguramente lo sabían y no hicieron nada. Era probable que ellos mismo buscasen ese momento.

- Hermanos – dijo Redrum finalmente – Maharya y yo nos encontramos demasiado ocupados en este momento. ¿Podrían entretener a nuestros invitados por un rato? Eso si, recuerden, por nada del mundo nos deben interrumpir.

Puppet Master movió la cabeza y miro a su hermano que hizo lo mismo. Entonces ambos se pusieron en guardia en frente de los titanes. Sabían cual era su misión, una misión muy sencilla a comparación de las demás. Simplemente entretener, nada mas eso, evitar a toda costa que Maharya pierda la concentración mientras dura la ceremonia.

- No vale la pena que hagan esto – dijo Robin mientras se iba acercando con sus amigos – han peleado tantas veces contra nosotros que los conocemos sus movimientos.

- Tal vez, pero aun así preferimos dar pelea. Además, hay un par de trucos que ustedes no conocen.

Puppet Master puso sus manos en el piso y comenzó a concentrarse profundamente. Fue entonces que aparecieron primero tres imágenes extrañas que luego fueron formando una imagen humana. Ni siquiera habían terminado de formarse cuando tomaron una posición ofensiva, como si tuviesen ya armados. Entonces fue que se completaron y mostraron su forma, una forma que era simplemente terriblemente familiar. Eran perfectos en todos los aspectos, la misma estatura, las mismas ropas, incluso el cabello era exactamente igual, incluso cosas como las facciones eran exactas. Se trataba de un ejército compuesto de cinco muñecos exactamente iguales a Redrum, incluyendo por desgracia sus espadas. Se encontraban en posición, esperando lanzar el gran ataque, esperando la señal.

- Gun Shoot, cuida la retaguardia. Ustedes ataquen.

No fue necesario decirles mas. En ese preciso momento las replicas atacaron con sus espadas. Una de ellas casi parte en dos a Cyborg, mientras que dos de ellas concentraron sus ataques en el Robin, quien hacia de todo para esquivar sus ataques. No eran tan rápidos ni fuertes como la original, eso era notorio pero si eran excelentes imitaciones, pues sus reflejos eran casi iguales, su velocidad era terrible y sus expresiones eran aterradoras.

Star Fire trataba de volar y atacar desde el aire. Pero la replica una agilidad impresionante, siendo capas de acercarse demasiado hacia donde ella estaba y cuando se acercaba a uno de los pilares era capaz de dar un segundo impulso, uno que bastaba para acercarla lo suficiente para darle una pelea casi cuerpo a cuerpo en el aire. Star Fire la atacaba con sus Starbolts que le daban antes de cercarse a ella pero era como si no le afectasen, ni siquiera le hacían reaccionar de alguna manera. Hubo un momento en que las heridas comenzaron a llegar y se dio cuenta que debía atacar con todas sus fuerzas. Primero fue un ataque con sus poderes al máximo, eso la hizo caer el piso y perder su espada, para luego lanzarse contra ella con todas sus fuerzas. Fue un puñetazo directo en el rostro, con una fuerza suficiente para arrancarle la cabeza a un ser humano normal. La replica no reacciono al principio, solo movió la cabeza hacia atrás por la fuerza del golpe y luego lentamente dirigió su mirada a Star y sonrío de una forma que parecía ser una mueca burlona. La replica tomo el brazo que lo había golpeado y lo jalo hacia el con fuerza, aprovechando la perdida de control de Star Fire y propinándole un golpe directamente en la nariz con su codo.

El golpe fue sumamente fuerte, demasiado fuerte pues le causo de inmediato un sangrado. La replica siguió el ataque con un golpe en el hígado y uno mas en el pecho. Era fuerte, demasiado fuerte, se atrevería a decir que golpeaba igual de fuerte que Redrum. Eso le causo mala espina, se supone que los muñecos de Puppet Master eran mas débiles conforme su numero y si trataba de copiar a alguien no lograban alcanzar la fuerza del original por mas que se concentrase. No siguió pensando, pues los ataques se volvieron cada vez más rápidos y fuertes. Star Fire contesto de la misma manera, atacándola con sus starbolts cuando podía pero buena parte de los golpes que daba eran con sus pies y manos, tan fuertes como en raras ocasiones llegaba a darlos y que usualmente trataba de evitar propinar.

Cybor mientras peleaba se dio cuenta que la forma que la replica usaba con el era de no dejarle usar sus rayo sónico bajo ninguna circunstancia. Cuando se lanzo contra el lo hizo por medio de un salto muy ágil y coloco sus piernas alrededor de su cuello, logrando con ello hacer una llave que lo mando inmediatamente al suelo. El golpe fue demasiado fuerte y le causo que se alentaran sus movimientos. Trato de recobrarse pero fue atacado de nuevo, por lo que comenzó a dedicarse de lleno a esquivar los ataques que le hacia con su espada. En varias ocasiones trato de atacar con algunos de sus dispositivos pero siempre lo hacia caer de nuevo al piso. Su propósito era sin duda el de evitar a toda costa que el pudiese contraatacar con sus armas y lo hacia de forma demasiado efectiva y dolorosa. Era frustrante, lo mantenía bajo su control y lo único que hacia era esquivarlo constantemente y derribarlo constantemente.

El Chico Bestia tampoco le iba nada bien. Una de sus primeras transformaciones fue el de un gran gorila y ataco al muñeco que se lanzo contra el. Esquivo sus primeros golpes facilidad, casi como si estuviese en una especie de danza extraña. Fue como con el quinto golpe que finalmente le dio pero esta solo se puso de pie de nuevo y contra ataco. Fue un golpe en su estomago que parecía haber sido hecho con un ferrocarril. Le siguió un segundo en el rostro. Chico Bestia se transformo en ese momento en toda criatura que se le pudo ocurrir con la que pudiese pelear pero no lograba pelear contra esa cosa. Su fuerza era demasiado grande, por lo menos parecía ser comparable o incluso mayor que la de Cyborg y si se transformaba en una ave entonces sus saltos daban la ilusión de que podía volar.

Fue Robin sin embargo el que tuvo la peor parte. Frente a el se encontraban dos muñecos, ambos mostrando esa grotesca sonrisa completamente exagerada. Ambas se pusieron en posición, una en defensiva y la otra en ofensiva, la primera puso su espada de forma cruzada y la segunda alzaba su espada en el aire. Robin saco dos de sus baras Bo, preparándose para el inevitable combate. El comenzó a moverse en círculos y las criaturas le siguieron el paso. Los tres se mantenían en posición de guardia, esperando la primera oportunidad de ver quien daría el ataque inicial.

Fue el muñeco ofensivo el que inicio el ataque, Robin logro esquivarlo y contraatacar con un golpe que fue esquivado por el segundo que llego de la nada. Ambos se decidieron lanzar contra el, lanzando una serie de estocadas y mandobles que lograba esquivar gracias a su habilidad. En su primera oportunidad lanzo unos discos con gas congelante y por unos segundos parecía haberse desecho de uno de ellos, pero así de rápido desaparecieron sus esperanzas cuando el muñeco se libero de su prisión de hielo sin tanta dificultad y continuo con el molesto duelo. No tiro ninguna bomba de humo, no parecía venir demasiado al caso con criaturas como esas.

Logro un movimiento adecuado y con ello se deshizo de la espada de uno de ellos una torcedura de brazo logro arrebatarle la espada al otro también. Solamente fue una victoria pasajera, pues al instante estos se lanzaron contra Robin y de un solo golpe hicieron pedazos sus armas con un solo golpe. Lo que siguió fue ahora una pelea de golpes y patadas en donde se enfrentaba a adversarios que no eran capaces de sentir dolor. Podría hacer una interminable orden de patadas y llaves pero con eso solo lograría alargar demasiado la pelea y no había tiempo para ello, esto debía acabarse lo mas pronto posible o de lo contrario Maharya se saldría con la suya. Volteo la mirada y entonces vio a Puppet Master, arrodillado en el suelo, concentrándose de una forma que no parecía haber hecho antes. Sudada en abundancia y respiraba con dificultad, sin duda era esa la razón de tener esos muñecos casi perfectos. Se dio cuenta de su oportunidad y por ello tomo uno de sus boomerangs y lanzo uno sumamente afilado en su contra. Los muñecos no reaccionaron a tiempo y veía como este se dirigía directamente contra su objetivo.

Nunca lo golpeo, pues detenido en el aire. Gun Shoot tenia en su mano el arma y la destrozo ahí mismo. Cambio una mirada a un petrificado Robin y le sonrío en tono de burla. Este se dio cuenta de la peor manera el porque no se encontraba peleando, ahora era su guardián. Los muñecos eran lo suficientemente fuertes para evitar que interrumpiesen la ceremonia y Guh Shoot solo debía evitar que su hermano perdiese la concentración. Robin empezó a buscar otra arma que pudiese usar, pero en ese momento fue atacado de nuevo. Logro golpear en el rostro a uno de los muñecos pero fue golpeado en el estomago. Fue demasiado fuerte y cuando fue seguido por tres golpes mas de la misma magnitud no pudo mas que caer al suelo. Entre ambas criaturas lo golpeaban de forma que se diese contra el suelo una y otra vez.

- ¡Robin! – Grito Star Fire al verlo desde donde se encontraba la forma en que este era golpeado. Ella había intentado esquivar los ataques del muñeco que tenia ante ella, pero al ver como su amigo era atacado de forma salvaje decidió que debía ayudarlo.

Ese momento de distracción fue aprovechado por el muñeco y le golpeo con su puño en el rostro. Esta cayo al piso y el muñeco le siguió dispuesto a atravesarle con su espada. Estando en el aire, un rayo verde le hizo caer el suelo y luego noto que su espada se hizo pedazos. El muñeco no había logrado reaccionar a tiempo y se quedo observando su espada cuando Star Fire se lanzo contra este. Sus ojos brillaban de forma impresionante, consumida por completo con la ira, y su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una energía de color verde, especialmente en sus manos. No lo pensó siquiera, simplemente se lanzo en contra de este y la golpeo con una fuerza que no había usado antes. El muñeco no reacciono de ninguna manera, simplemente se quedo quieto cuando el golpe de Star le arranco la cabeza y se la desintegro. El resto del cuerpo le siguió en pocos instantes, desapareciendo sin dejar el mas mínimo rastro, pero a Star Fire no le importo eso en ese momento y tampoco el grito desgarrador que dio en ese momento Puppet Master, sino que fue en ayuda de Robin.

El grito llego a distraer en ese momento a Redrum que se encontraba en medio del Ritual. Dio un vistazo a Raven y se dio cuenta que se estaba acercando al limite de toleraría. Al principio era su aura pero ahora estaban las alas que parecían ir y venir en medio del sufrimiento de la segunda emisaria. Las cadenas parecían estar en su limite de resistencia y parecían estar bailando al ritmo de las palabras que recitaba su señor en su lengua natal.

- Redrum…

Esta bajo la cabeza de inmediato y siguió recitando lo que le había enseñado.

- No Redrum… ya no necesito tu ayuda, puedo seguir desde aquí. Ahora lo único que quiero es que apoyes a tus hermanos contra los titanes.

- Pero…

- Puedo seguir solo. Ahora haz lo de debes hacer sin olvidar las circunstancias que te he explicado.

Esta movió su cabeza y lentamente se puso de pie. Al salir del circulo en que se encontraba se dio cuenta que el aire pareció haber cambiado por unos momentos. Fue una sensación que desapareció rápidamente y no le molesto para lo que seguía ahora. De su cinturón saco a Dite, y la invoco. El uso de Dite era realmente algo que solo usaba en ocasiones que realmente lo ameritasen, de lo contrario solo era desperdiciar su poder, además que debía admitir que invocarla le causaba un molesto hormigueo en todo el brazo que era poseído por esa extraña armadura. Se fue acercando lentamente y pudo ver que su hermano estaba al límite de sus fuerzas, de hecho le sorprendía que pudiese mantenerse conciente ante el esfuerzo de crear esos muñecos. Rara vez hacia muñecos tan realistas y fuertes, pero cuando lo hacia le consumía casi todo su poder. Gun Shoot en tanto lo estaba cuidando y solo veía como Star Fire comenzaba a debilitar a los muñecos de forma alarmante. Se daba cuenta que tuvo razón, Star Fire era potencialmente mas peligrosa que el resto de su equipo. Pues eso iba a acabar ahora mismo.

Dio la señal a sus hermanos para que retrocediesen. Los muñecos lo hicieron con cierta dificultad pues se habían debilitado demasiado tanto por la paliza que habían comenzado a recibir gracias a la terrible distracción que causo la destrucción de uno de estos, además que el propio Puppet Master ya no se encontraba en condiciones de mantenerse peleando. Cuando estos se encontraron en posición ella se puso frente a los titanes. Estos se pusieron en guardia frente a ella, en sus ojos podía ver que se encontraban decididos a pelear con todo lo que pudiesen. Noto especialmente el rostro de Star Fire, quien en sus ojos se transmitía el deseo de salvar a la llave, sino que realmente parecía que estaba enojada con ella, al parecer realmente se sintió traicionada al revelarse su identidad. No le llamo su atención, solamente modifico a Dite para que no cortase. No iba a matar a nadie, no todavía.

Cyborg fue el primero en atacar, seguida por Star Fire. Esquivo los ataque, y se lanzo de frente contra el ser mitad androide. Con el golpe en su estado original, este habría sido partido en dos, pero en esta ocasión solamente le hizo volar un par de metros. Los Star Bolts le hicieron retroceder y tuvo que esquivar las armas de Robin, que las arrojaba sin ninguna clase de consideración. Al dar un par de pasos se dio cuenta que había algo atrás de el y apenas pudo esquivar el zarpazo de un gran oso al que tuvo que golpear en la pierna para causar que este se viniese al suelo. No pudo distraerse, Robin se lanzo contra ella y se tuvo que esquivar los ataques que vinieron contra ella. Solamente los esquivaba, todas las patadas y puñetazos que le mandaban eran bastante buenos considerando que estuvo un buen rato peleando contra dos muñecos. Esta le propino una patada en el estomago y se deshizo por un momento de el, pero luego vinieron dos rayos verdes de enorme poder. No había visto antes los ataques de Star Fire con los ojos y le sorprendió verlos, así que se lanzo contra ella.

El primer no fue muy bueno, pues no solo lo esquivo sino que le propicio un buen golpe que le hizo caer. Fue un golpe demasiado bueno, pues le causo mucho malestar en el cuerpo pero lo ignoro. Vino un segundo golpe y esta vez no cometió el mismo error y la golpeo directamente en el rostro con su espada. Fue algo excesivo, pues dejo una buena marca en su cara y causo que la sangre de la nariz volviese a brotar de manera abundante. Algo punzante le dio en el hombro y lanzo un cuchillo como respuesta, el cual casi da contra el rostro de Robin. Se lanzo contra el y le pateo en el rostro, pero tuvo que esquivar de inmediato un golpe del rayo sónico de Cyborg. Apenas aterrizo en el suelo fue que aprovecho para quitarse el boomerang de su hombro. No le dolió, ni siquiera sangro, ya sabia que eso no le pasaba ella fácilmente. Se lanzo contra el robot de nuevo y luego contra el Chico Bestia, cumpliendo su misión de evitar a toda costa que tratasen de acercarse a la llave.

Desde una distancia segura, los miembros de concilio miraban lo que ocurría. Titus se encontraba a lado del Uroloki, quien sin duda disfrutaba lo que estaba ocurriendo. En sus manos se encontraba su báculo ceremonial y no dejaba de apretarlo con cada vez mas fuerza por la emoción.

- Mira mi buen Titus – decía este – dentro de poco lo lograran y estaremos en primera fila. Redrum evitara que todo se arruine, nuestro señor liberara a la llave y el señor de la oscuridad será liberado para darnos nuestra recompensa. Todo por lo que peleamos habra valido la pena…¿No es hermoso?

- Si…Pero sabes…Últimamente me he preguntado seriamente…será que todo esto vale la pena.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Honestamente me cuesta pensar que realmente cumplirá con todos nuestros deseos. De hecho creo que no lo hará.

- Debes elegir mejor el momento para decir herejías – no solo el parecían sentirse molesto, sino que el resto del concilio mostraba señales de extrañeza por medio de ligeras protestas – ahora que estas por ser recompensado es el peor momento para ello.

- Es que no puedo evitarlo… ahora que les servimos como deseaba… ¿Qué impedirá que nos mate?

- Debes tener fe Diez, Se ciertas cosas sobre ti y lo que te ha prometido y puedo asegurarte que muy pronto veras a tu hermosa hija así que debes dejar de dudar.

- Cierto…me prometió a mi hija… Pero dudo que cumpla… Sabes, últimamente me han llamado rata traicionera… me parece demasiado pero tienen algo de razón… Soy una rata, que sabe hacer lo necesario para escapar de cualquier situación.

- ¡Numero Diez! Calla tu boca o…

El Uroloki quedo en silencia a causa de una ráfaga de disparos. No se dio cuenta de donde vinieron hasta muy tarde. Miraba los ojos de Titus que se alcanzaba a ver a través de la mascara y se dio cuenta de inmediato que fue el. La maldita Uzi, se le había ordenado deshacerse de ella pero ahí estaba. Empezó a ser difícil respirar, y al poner su mano en su estomago pudo sentir las heridas y las heridas. Sus rodillas comenzaron a fallar y cayo al suelo donde se formo un gran charco de sangre. Apenas escuchar y lo que escuchaba eran gritos de horror del resto de los miembros del concilio. Escuchos varias ráfagas demasiado rápidas y que venían nuevamente de la misma arma. El Uroloki dio uso de lo que le quedaba de fuerzas para ponerse de pie pero lo ultimo que vio fue a Titus apuntándole en el rostro.

La primera ráfaga de disparos causo que Redrum y sus hermanos se distrajeran por un momento, por lo que no trato de defenderse cuando un puñetazo de Cyborg le dio directamente en el rostro. Esta cayo al suelo y no trato de levantarse. Los titanes también se habían quedado petrificados al escuchar los disparos, los cuales aumentaron en número. Al igual que ella, trataban de averiguar de donde venían y al voltear donde se sentaba el concilio fue testigo de cómo uno de sus miembros le disparaba justamente a los ojos al Uroloki. Pudo ver como rápidamente recargaba su arma y como apuntaba a un nuevo blanco.

Esta se puso de pie de inmediato y comenzó a correr. Corría completamente aterrada como cuando su señor entro en la mente de la llave. Sabia que iba a ocurrir algo terriblemente malo así que no le importo estar en plena pelea. Pudo ver como Titus apuntaba directamente contra su señor, apenas consiente de lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor. Tuvo que saltar con todas sus fuerzas pero de esa manera logro sacar a su señor de la trayectoria de las balas. Un par de estos le dieron en la pierna, fue doloroso pero no mas de eso. Logro sacar uno de sus cuchillos y logro darle en la mano al traidor, quien dio un grito y al parecer salio corriendo. No lo siguió, siempre podía cazar a los traidores y arrancarle los huesos pero no hasta saber que su señor estaba a salvo.

- ¿Se encuentra bien señor?

- Redrum…¿Por qué hiciste algo tan estupido?

No comprendió lo que le dijo hasta ver a Ravan. Hacia un momento esta tirada en el suelo tan adolorida que era incapaz de mover aunque sea un poco su cuerpo, pero ahora estaba de pie a pesar de seguir encadenada. Al ver su rostro se dio cuenta que parecía ser alguien mas, el mismo rostro pero era de alguien completamente distinto, un ser que parecía haber venido de la misma legión. Dio un grito lleno de furia y fue rodeada de una energía oscura que formaba la imagen de alas de un cuervo. Las cadenas no dejaban de moverse sin control, no parecía que fuesen a durar mucho tiempo.

- He perdido el control de la transformación… ahora la otra se saldrá de control.

- Señor… por favor…

- Corre ahora, sal de aquí lo mas pronto posible y llévate a tus hermanos.

- Señor…

-¡AHORA!

Redrum se quedo paralizada un momento por la forma que le dio esa orden pero al final cumplió la orden salio corriendo hasta donde se encontraban sus hermanos y les dijo que debían irse. Estos se habían quedados petrificados y fue necesario repetirles la orden varias veces. No le gustaba lo que tenia que hacer, pero fueron órdenes de su señor. Mientras huían solamente podía esperar que todo saliera bien.

- ¡Raven!

Los titanes vieron como Redrum había corrido para auxiliar a su señor, y fueron testigos de cómo Raven había tenido ese cambio repentino. Ellos corrieron para acercarse y ayudar a su amiga pero no podían acercarse. Era como si algo retuviese sus piernas y no los dejase acercas a mas de cierta distancia. Desde donde se localizaban pudieron ver a Maharya poniéndose de pie de nuevo y con su guadaña acercarse mas a donde se localizaba originalmente, aunque tampoco parecía capaz de acercarse demasiado. Hasta donde fue capaz de llegar, levanto su arma y apunto a Raven.

- Raven, es hora que dejes este berrinche y comiences a trabajar como debes. Olvida quien eres y detén tu resistencia para que la otra ocupe tu cuerpo.

Raven reacciono con otro grito y las alas crecieron más todavía. Las cadenas reventaron en ese momento en pedazos y el circulo que se encontraba dibujado pareció evaporarse en frente de ellos. Raven se encontraba dándoles la espalda pero aun así eran capaces de notar como su amiga había cambiado drásticamente. En ese momento, una garra se formo desde donde ella se encontraba y ataco a Maharya directamente. Este fue lanzado por el golpe varios metros, perdiendo en su guadaña la cual comenzó a buscar solo para ser golpeado varias veces mas. Maharya se puso de pie con dificultad para luego ser golpeado de nuevo y ser estrellado contra el techo. Maharya al ponerse de pie de nuevo, este se coloco su mano en el rostro y apenas la mantenía abierta para poder ver. Raven siguió lanzando golpes completamente a lo loco, destruyendo los pilares y el techo poco a poco. Maharya solo fue visto uno poco mas de tiempo, cuando uno de los pilares cayo sobre el.

Raven volteo y vio a los titanes. Estos no podían creer lo que veían, pues ella parecía ser otra persona, era como si vieran alguien muy parecida a Redrum, ese maldito rostro lleno de odio que les causaba malestar. De repente lanzo un grito todavía mas fuerte y atacaba todo lo que le rodeaba incluyendo a sus amigos. Fue algo que duro en realidad muy poco tiempo pero pareció durar horas mientras trataban de esquivar los ataques.

Raven logro atrapar al Chico Bestia en ese momento de confusion por medio de su garra y lo acerco hacia ella. Este trato de liberarse a cualquier medio pero esta parecía mantenerlo atrapado. Lo que pensaba hacer no llego a realizarlo gracias a Star Fire quien llego a su espalda y le golpeo en su cabeza con todas sus fuerzas. Esta quedo completamente inconsciente y en el suelo mientras sus amigos se acercaban a ella.

- ¿Esta…Esta bien? – Pregunto Star Fire a Robin mientras la revisaba.

- Si, se encuentra bien, solo esta dormida.

- Oigan chicos – el Chico Bestia apenas se estaba recobrando de lo que le había hecho - ¿Qué fue lo que le paso?

- Seguramente lo que trataba de crear Maharya pero todo se le salio de control. Sin que terminase la ceremonia, lo único que obtuvo fue un momento de locura de Raven.

- ¿Estas seguro de eso?

- Honestamente no tengo la más mínima idea.

- Me temo que tendremos que solucionar eso en otra ocasión.

Cyborg apunto al techo y los demás vieron lo que quería decir. Raven había destruido los pilares que mantenían el peso y el propio techo estaba completamente resquebrajado. Robin tomo a Raven en sus hombros y salieron corriendo lo mas rápido que pudieron a través del camino que habían cruzado hace unos momentos, antes de que todo comenzara a colapsarse como ocurrió unos segundos después.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Raven tenia un terrible dolor de cabeza y sentía que su cuerpo hubiera estado en una hoguera. Lo primero que vio fue a sus amigos alrededor de ella, alegrándose de verla despertar.

- ¡Raven! – dijo emocionada una chica alienígena – que bueno que estas bien.

- Si sentir que te atropello un tren es estar bien, concuerdo contigo. Mas bien estoy preocupada por ustedes… Star, parece que te golpearon con un tubo.

- No te preocupes, estaré bien.

- Star – interrumpió Robin – Creo que puedo ayudarte…

En ese momento Robin tomo a Star Fire y coloco suavemente sus manos en su rostro, la volteo hacia donde el estaba y la acerco un poco hacia el. Entonces puso sus pulgares en su nariz he hizo un movimiento que le hizo gritar de dolor a Sta Fire

- ¿Por X´hal, porque hiciste eso!

- Lo siento, es que tu nariz estaba algo chueca por el golpe y…

- ¡Al menos avisa la próxima vez!

Tuvieron una discusión ahí mismo. Star fire no paraba de reprocharle a Robin por ello y este no paraba de pedirle perdón. Raven por un momento olvido el dolor y sonrío por un momento mientras que el resto de sus compañeros reían a carcajadas. Fue un breve momento que fue interrumpido por una pregunta de Robin que fue mas incomoda de lo que hubiera deseado.

- Oye Raven¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron?

- ¿Qué?

- Maharya y Redrum¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron¿No te hicieron nada malo?

- No…no lo recuerdo muy bien…solo recuerdo que hablaban de una ceremonia pero ya no recuerdo muy bien lo que paso.

- ¿En serio¿No recuerdas nada de lo que…?

- Lo importante ahora – Interrumpio Cyborg al Chico Bestia – es que todo acabo. Lo ultimo que vimos de Maharya fue cuando fue aplastado por un pilar y dudo que haya salido de esa.

- ¿En serio?... eso esta bien… pero saben chicos…no se porque no creo que haya terminado.

Ayudaron a Raven a levantarse y salieron de la parte del templo que todavía quedaba en pie pero no les gusto lo que encontraron. El cielo todavía estaba oscuro, completamente oscuro e iluminado por los rayos que salía a cada instante. No parecía que algo hubiese cambiado, todo estaba exactamente igual.

Robin entonces sintió que tenía algo guardado. Cuando lo saco se lleno de sorpresa al igual que sus compañeros de equipo. No recordaba haberlo tomado en ningún momento, en medio de esa breve pelea caótica no recordaba siquiera haberlo visto pero ahí la tenia. Tenia algunas fracturas pequeñas pero se encontraba en perfecto estado, nada menos que la mascara de Maharya. Robin sintió un dolor punzante y al voltearla pudo ver que su interior estaba llena de una infinidad de espinas de un tamaño considerable. Era imposible que alguien pudiese llevarla puesta sin destruir por completo su rostro pero ahí estaba. Nadie podía creer que realmente tuviese eso en sus manos y que estaba hecha de esa manera. Mientras veían en el cielo, se preguntaban que había pasado realmente con el y si realmente todo había terminado.

* * *

Titus se las arreglo para llegar a lo que quedaba de su hogar. Lo primero que hizo fue buscar unas vendas para su mano. La maldita Redrum, con todo logro cortarle dos dedos, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de buscarlos por la prisa de salir de ahí. Conocía bien el lugar y sabia como escapar de ahí. La destrucción de parte del templo fue un beneficio extra, pues ahora podía estar seguro que podría escapar de alguna manera de ese lugar. Solamente necesitaba recobrar algo que había dejado olvidado.

Llego a su escritorio y se las arreglo para abrir uno de sus cajones. En el habían tres automaticas, sus últimos dos mil dólares y la ultima fotografía de su hija. Se suponía que debía encontrar eso pero faltaba la fotografía. Empezó a buscarla desesperadamente pero parecía que alguien la había tomado.

- ¿Buscabas esto?

Al alzar la mirada ahí estaba el. Estaba como si nada, de hecho en su tono de voz había una dosis de muy buen humor. Detrás de el aparecieron Redrum y sus hermanos, todos con una expresión sumamente seria y esperando algo. Maharya no portaba su mascara, por lo menos no la original, la que llevaba ahora tenia un aspecto de ser nuevo. Su guadaña ya no tenia su color plateado y ahora era de un color negro. La foto se redujo a cenizas en sus manos y en sus ojos solo se transmitía satisfacción.

- ¡Maharya!... ¿pe…pe…pero como es que estas…?

- ¿no me digas que pensaste que algo tan estúpido iba a matarme? Ay Titus, eres simplemente patético.

- Pero… la ceremonia…

- La ceremonia era simplemente un espectáculo, lo único real fue el principio.

- Señor… ¿Ha venido a castigarme?

- ¿Castigarte? Pero si todo salio bien gracias a ti.

- No entiendo…

- Gracias a ti pude avanzar con el plan. El concilio ya no me era útil ahora que hizo su parte, así que no tenia caso que los dejase con vida y tal como lo predije, tu fuiste el que se encargo de ellos. Eliminaste al Uroloki y tres mas, mientras que el resto termino siendo papilla gracias al desastre que Raven causo gracias a tu "traición". Eres fabuloso mi buen Titus, has cumplido con todas mis expectativas y solo mereces ser recompensado.

- Recompensa… ¿Significa que volveré a verla?

- ¿Verla? No solo la veras, la tocaras, acariciaras, besaras, podrás sentir sus abrazos y escucharla decir te amo. Titus, lo que te digo es que ahora mismo te la devolveré.

- Señor…señor… No se que decir – Titus cayo de rodillas y comenzó a llorar ante los pies de Maharya - Gracias señor, gracias… No merezco su misericordia.

- ya Titus… ¿Sabias que mi guadaña es capaz de limpiar los pecados de quienes elija? Es una de las pocas cosas buenas que he aprendido en toda mi existencia.

No pudo siquiera reaccionar. Solamente sintió un escalofrío cuando la guadaña le atravesó el cuello. Su cuerpo ni siquiera llego a tocar el piso, pues este se redujo a cenizas al instante, dejando una mancha negra donde antes se encontraba este.

- Hasta nunca Randolph Titus, he cumplido mi promesa. Ahora mismo estas por atravesar el mundo de los muertos y llegaras al lugar de la encrucijada. Tu destino era errar el camino y vagar en los infiernos pero prometí que te unirías de nuevo con tu hija y para ello debías ir por el correcto. Dale un abrazo de mi parte… Redrum¿Cuál era el estado de nuestros hombres?

- No muy bien señor – dijo esta poniéndose de rodillas – me temo que las peleas se detuvieron la ultima vez que tuvimos reportes. Me temo que no eran suficientes para soportar una guerra como la que se desarrollo por mucho tiempo, no puedo comprobarlo, el cuarto de control fue hecho pedazos y los técnicos están muertos.

- Ya veo, bueno cumplieron su objetivo… Por cierto, es hora de una ultima lección: Gun Shoot, toma tu arma y disparale al estomago de Redrum.

Este no dudo, de hecho fue todo un placer. Tomo una Mágnum y le disparo sin vacilar. Esta grito por el dolor que le causo la bala y callo al piso. Lentamente se puso de pie de nuevo pero era notorio que la bala le debió doler terriblemente. En su cuerpo estaba la marca de la bala y su ropa estaba quemada formando un agujero del impacto. Respiraba con dificultad, pero no le extraño puesto que recibió un disparo a quemarropa.

- Dime Redrum¿Te dolió?

- S…S…Si - dijo esta con un gesto de dolor.

- ¿Estas muriendo o sangrando?

- No…no muero ni sangro

- Ah… ¿Y ahora?

Con un rápido movimiento, la golpeo en el rostro con su guadaña y la hizo caer un par de metros mas atrás. La golpeo de nuevo en el mismo lugar y su nariz comenzó a sangrar sin control.

- ¡Por favor, no mas!

- ¿Estas sangrando?

- ¡SI!

- ¿Sabes porque¡Por mis orígenes¡las armas humanas no me causan daño! Así como solo Raven te ha lastimado en todos estos años, solo ella o seres de origen similar pueden hacerme daño. Recuerda eso ¡No necesito que nadie me salve!

- Lo lamento… lo arruine… Perdóneme señor… perdóneme

Esta estaba en el suelo y comenzó a llorar a los pies de Maharya de forma desconsolada. Esta sin embargo no hizo mas que poner su mano en su cabeza de forma consoladora.

- Te perdono, de todas maneras las cosas salieron bien. No como lo planeaba pero salieron bien. Por ahora descansemos un poco.

- Señor – interrumpió en ese momento Puppet Master – díganos que pasara con los titanes ahora que recuperaron a Raven.

- Los titanes…Sabes, hace unos años recuerdo a un niño que jugaba con un papalote. El viento arrecio y causo que este saliera volando y lo persiguió por todos lados hasta encontrarlo y llevarlo a su casa. El niño no sabía que su amado papalote había caído en un charco con residuos sumamente tóxicos. Estos residuos infectaron a toda la familia del muchacho y murieron en menos de tres días, sus mascotas moribundas infectaron a las casas cercanas y en menos de un mes un pueblito entero estaba completamente muerto. Te puedo decir esto: Los titanes no están igual que ese niño con su papalote, están mucho peor

**El palabrerío de Ulick **

Últimamente he estado releyendo algunos borradores de cuando Redrum iba a ser originalmente Lesbiana. Si, ya se que dije que no me enfocaría a su orientación sexual y así es no lo hice pero de repente me di cuenta que cuando decidí cambiar esto cuanto de su personalidad cambio. No me había dado cuenta realmente cuan desarrollado estaba el personaje de esta manera hasta que me puse a leer las notas, de hecho me di cuenta que en realidad solo era cuestión de escribir su participación en la historia pues en realidad estaba bastante bien definido. En cuanto decidí empezar los cambios no hice mas que empezar de cero, pues prácticamente será la misma persona pero con una actitud sumamente distinta. De hecho, me empecé a sentir mal por dejarme llevar por algunos comentarios que me hicieron del personaje, pues aunque me gusta mucho el personaje tal y como esta, hay tantas cosas que me hubiera gustado mantener intactas. No me lo creerían, pero esta versión de Redrum era realmente genial, hasta con algo de sentido del humor. Tengo mucho aprecio y un gran cariño por mi personaje como es en la actualidad, pero sigo pensando que ella todavía tiene características de su versión anterior, por lo menos así lo es para mí, después de todo soy quien estuvo detrás de la creación y evolución del personaje. La próxima historia que escriba y tengoa algo bien definido así se quedara, voy a mantener a mis personajes tal y como quiera que sean y si hago los cambios será por mi propia decisión y solo cambiare si se trata de un consejo muy bueno. Solo espero tener el valor de cumplir lo que digo

Bueno, volvamos a lo que es la historia. En este capitulo se dio el muy abrupto final del concilio, el cual había ayudado a crear el escenario que Maharya buscaba. La idea del concilio la tuve desde el primer capitulo pues siempre me imagine que Maharya con todo necesitaría algo de ayuda para realizar sus planes y me refiero a ayuda monetaria. El concilio se puede ver como el brazo financiero y administrativo, los cuales debieron organizar el poder terrenal de Maharya, aunque debo decir que me espante un poquito cuando alguien comento que tenía algo de parecido con los mortifagos de Harry Potter.

El Uroloki nació en el mismo momento que nació el concilio, siendo uno de los hombres mas poderosos dentro de esta, siendo además aquel que seria el representante de Maharya. Para obtener este puesto no se necesitaba ser demasiado brillante, solo bastaba con tener una exagerada lealtad ciega. El que es nombrado Uroloki debe portar la mascara en forma de dragón para destacar su fiereza e importancia, mientras que le báculo que solía usar en reuniones indicaba que el tenia preferencia al momento de hablar. Dado que el Uroloki pierde su identidad en el momento de ponerse la mascara no tuve que investigar demasiado sobre el, no mas que lo necesario, aunque por supuesto tiene algo de historia por ahí.

Desde un principio me imagine que el concilio tenia que ser destruido y Titus me ayudo en eso. Originalmente el Uroloki seria quien traicionara a su señor y el seria ejecutado con el concilio entero por Redrum y Maharya en persona, aunque no me pareció muy lógico como alguien tan leal podría ser traidor, pero Titus si cumplía con esas características. Eso si, Titus al final seria ejecutado por Maharya pero no me parece algo tan triste, pues al final de cuentas cumplió con su mas anhelado deseo: estar a lado de su hija nuevamente y al lograr eso creo que incluso puedo decir que Titus tuvo un final feliz.

Todavía creo que pude hacer mas con este capitulo, sin embargo tengo la mente completamente dividida en este momento a causa de todo el trabajo pendiente que tengo. De hecho debo decir que este capitulo lo escribí mas rápido de lo que esperaba (todo cortesía de todas las tazas de café que me tomo todos los días) pero a cambio perdió un poco de lo que quería mostrar (además de una ligera taquicardia y un nada ligero insomnio). Tenia muchas ideas para las peleas pero al final se quedaron guardadas. Tratare de hacerlo mejor en el siguiente capitulo.

Como siempre, espero que les haya gustado y que esperen con paciencia el próximo capitulo. Tratare de avanzar lo más que pueda y que sea algo que para ustedes llegue a valer la pena. Comentarios de cualquier tipo o preguntas de toda clase pueden hacerlo sin problema, solo sean sinceros. Hasta la próxima vez, que espero que llegue pronto.


	21. Mente oscurecida

Los jovenes titanes no me pertenecen y no lo serán ya que las malditas habichuelas mágicas que compre no sirven para nada. Esto solo lo hago por que tuve deseos de hacerlo y porque la DC Comics no me demandara por ello…eso espero.

**Mente oscurecida **

Raven corrió directamente al baño y comenzó a vomitar. Era la tercera vez en el día y realmente se sentía hecha pedazos por el dolor y las nauseas. Tenia su capa guardada pues la ultima vez incluso se había tropezado en pleno carrera y por poco termina vomitando en plena sala. Aprovecho para echarse agua a la cara cuando termino y fue a la cocina por un poco de agua deseando poder quitase el sabor a vomito de su boca.

Era el segundo día desde que la habían rescatado y el cielo se mantenía exactamente igual a pesar que no existía ningún rastro de Maharya. Sus amigos se había ido a auxiliar a la ciudad, cuyos daños habían sido mas grande mas terribles de lo que habrían podido calcular en un principio. No había un conteo oficial de muertos ni heridos pero si sabían que la ciudad necesitaría años para poder levantarse de nuevo. Randolph Titus había sido declarado oficialmente como Muerto gracias a la información que los titanes habían mencionado sin dar ningún detalle de la legión. Ella quiso ayudar en los rescates pero sus amigos le dijeron que se quedara en la torre por el momento. Cuando empezó a sentirse enferma fue que la decisión de sus amigos se había hecho mas firme.

En la cocina se tomo un vaso con agua y se preparo un te para poder hacer algo para su malestar. No podia creer que se haya puesto tan enferma en tan poco tiempo, y lo peor era que no era un malestar continuo sino que todo el tiempo iba y venia. A veces se sentía perfectamente por una hora y dos horas enteras sentía ese terrible dolor. Se recostó el en sillón. De nuevo el dolor estaba pasando, ahora vendría esa sensación de bienestar que parecía durar cada vez menos pero que de todas maneras ellas disfrutaba cada vez que llegaban.

La puerta se abrió y sus amigos entraron bastante exhaustos. Debían tener demasiado trabajo y ella deberá estar con ellos ayudándoles y no estar ahí sin hacer nada mas que compadecerse a si misma.

- ¿Cómo van las cosas?

- Bien…Bien…solo que parece que ya no vamos a encontrar a nadie mas con vida. Y los daños han sido mas grandes de lo que incluso llegaron a decir las percepciones mas negativas. Solo atacaron ciertos edificios pero las explosiones fueron tan fuertes que afectaron viviendas que estaban a varios metros a la redonda.

- Ya veo… saben, creo que todavía puedo ayudar de alguna manera… ya me siento mejor y…

- No Raven, necesitas descansar. Además todavía no hemos encontrado rastro alguno de Maharya o de los soldados del caos y no es recomendable que salgas hasta que podamos estar seguros de lo que ocurrió con ellos.

- Comprendo, se que lo hacen por mi bien pero realmente me gustaría ayudar.

- no te preocupes, pronto estarás bien. Cyborg, acompáñame que necesito mostrarte algunas pistas que he recolectado.

Raven vio como iban al cuarto de la evidencia. Era obvio que quería mostrarle algo importante, algo que no podía mostrárselo a ella. Trato de no demostrarlo pero se sentía terriblemente frustrada.

- ¿Te encuentras bien amiga Raven?

- Si, no te preocupes Star. Solo necesito tomar algo.

- Yo se lo que necesitas – dijo entonces el Chico Bestia – nada es mejor para curarte de una enfermedad que una maratón de películas de terror. De hecho aquí tengo algunas cuantas clásicas: Picadillo, Picadillo 2, Tu mama se comió a mi perro y una de mis favoritas, Conozcan a la familia zombie mutante de Venus.

- Chico Bestia¿Qué te he dicho sobre tus películas?

- ¿Qué si hago que veas esas películas de nuevo me encerraras en otra dimensión por toda la eternidad?

- No tengo que decírtelo de nuevo.

- Tiene razón Chico Bestia, lo que ella necesita es una buena medicina cacera de Tamaran. Lo único que necesitamos es encontrar un gusano de Xah´math bien jugoso y…

En ese momento Raven se sintió terriblemente mal del estomago y tuvo que salir corriendo de nuevo al baño, aunque esta vez no fue realmente su enfermedad sino que recordó el sabor del ultimo remedio casero que había preparado. Se las arreglo para parecer menos descompuesta de lo que realmente se encontraba al volver donde sus amigos las esperaban.

- Star, te lo diré de nuevo¡jamás me vuelvas a dar otro remedio casero!

- De acuerdo amiga. ¿No quieres que te ayudemos de alguna manera?

- No, solo quisiera descansar un rato y…

El dolor volvió de nuevo con terrible fuerza y no pudo disfrazarlo de ninguna manera. Ella termino doblándose a causa del dolor y tenia de nuevo ese malestar que terminaba cubriendo todo su cuerpo. Por suerte fue un dolor bastante pasajero, apenas un par de segundos pero fue en frente de sus amigos y estos solo terminaron poniéndose mas nerviosos a causa de esto.

- Amiga¿te encuentras bien? Eso no parece ser para nada algo normal.

- Si, estoy muy bien. Solo necesito descansar.

- Sabes Raven, creo que tuve un dolor muy parecido en una ocasión… ¿No comiste nada extraño últimamente?

- Chico Bestia…

- ¿Si?

- Solo cierra la boca.

* * *

- ¿Dime que fue lo que encontraste?

- Nada en realidad. Solo quería mostrarte algunos de los resultados que le hice a la mascara.

- ¿Eso¿pues porque no llamamos a los demás?

- No quiero que se preocupen por ahora. Veras, nada de lo que encontré se puede considerar como tranquilizador. De hecho, me temo que debemos hacer ciertas cosas lo mas pronto posible.

Robin lo llevo a uno de los laboratorios y Cyborg no pudo evitar la sorpresa que le causo ver que la mascara se encontraba bajo un campo de fuerza sumamente fuerte y de hecho encontró algunos dibujos y símbolos mágicos que recordó haber visto en uno de los libros de Raven.

- Oye Robin, no crees que es demasiado para una mascara.

- No cuando mires estos datos. Veraz al principio esperaba encontrar algún rastro que me llevase a donde este se encuentra o que me hable mas de el, algún rastro de tierra, algún pelo, ya sabes, cualquier cosa. En lugar de ello encontré detalles interesantes de la mascara. Veraz, al principio pensaba que era de madera y que estas espinas eran de alguna clase de árbol que pudiese analizar. Para mi sorpresa descubrí que la mascara en realidad es de metal, un metal muy extraño, al igual que las espinas. Solo estaba recubierta de una ligera capa de madera pintada pero en realidad la mascara es de un metal oscuro, el mismo del que están hechas las armas de Redrum.

- Por lo que podemos olvidarnos de poder analizarla, pero aun así no entiendo porque te preocupa tanto esta mascara.

- Fue mientras hacia algunos análisis a esta, todavía no sabia que era de ese metal extraño. Trate de medir el tamaño de las espinas de la mascara y que tan grave eran las heridas de las espinas. Use un maniquí y… velo por ti mismo.

Robin le mostró la imagen de un una cabeza que parecía usarse en investigaciones policíacas. Al verla se quedo con los ojos abiertos. No parecía posible que esa mascara causara ese tipo de heridas pues aunque numerosas, no parecían ser realmente profundas, pero en el maniquí habían señales de que estas eran escasas pero tan profundas que atravesaban los huesos de la cara. No solo eso, sino que había señales de que el rostro habían huellas de quemadura e incluso señas de que parte de la piel fue arrancada, como si las espinas tuviesen formas de ganchos.

- no puede ser…

- eso fue el principio. Luego obtuve los resultados de los analisis.

Cyborg miro los resultados y simplemente no podía creerlo. Quedo observando la mascara y comenzó a retroceder lentamente, tratando de no encontrarse en su trayectoria.

- No te preocupes, creo que con las señales que le puse será imposible que haga algo. pero debemos hacer algo, cosas que me temo tal vez sean un poco drásticas… de hecho espero que Raven nos perdone si tenemos que aplicarlas.

* * *

- ¿Estas segura Raven que te encuentras bien?

- Si Star Fire, me encuentro muy bien. Solo necesito descansar.

- Muy bien, si nos necesitas solo llámanos.

- Lo haré… lo haré.

Raven entro a su habitación y se acostó en su cama un momento. Ya ni siquiera intentaba leer pues le dolía la cabeza así que simplemente se quedo observando al techo. Era simplemente terrible, a cada momento iban y venían esos dolores y para colmo se sentía como un niña a la que tenían que cuidar las 24 horas. Era molesto pero tenia que dejar de pensar en esas cosas. Necesitaba descansar, era todo lo que necesitaba, descansar.

**- _Ellos no confían en ti. _**

Abrió los ojos de repente y se levanto sobresaltada. Juraría que había escuchado a alguien pero ella estaba sola.

- _**¿Acaso estas ciega? Ellos solo son amables contigo porque temen que te vuelvas loca de nuevo y los mates como mataste a los tipos del puerto**. _

_-_ No hay nadie aquí, solamente estoy hablando conmigo misma, no hay nadie aquí.

- **_Oh por favor, ignorarme no te ayudara. Debes hacerme caso, ellos te tienen miedo y con razón. Ahora mismo deben estar conspirando para saber que es lo que harán contigo. Debes hacer algo, debes salvarte a ti misma y deshacerte de tus amigos. _**

_- _Sea quien seas, no tienes idea de quienes son mis amigos.

- **_Se quienes son tus amigos y se que es lo que harán. Debes tener cuidado, ellos te van a traicionar, están planeándolo en este preciso momento. _**

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- **_Lo veo en sus ojos. Son ojos que no reflejan sinceridad, solamente reflejan miedo, especialmente ese chico llamado Robin, el sobre todos ellos te tiene miedo. _**

- El es mi amigo y se que se preocupa por mi

- _**Esa es una mentira y lo sabes perfectamente. El no es tu amigo, solo es una mentira que el ha construido para confundirte. Ahora dice que no quiere que te pase nada pero en realidad tiene miedo que vayas a causar la muerte de alguien. De hecho estoy segura que planea la forma de deshacerte de ti.** _

- El no haría eso. Tuvimos una conexión en una conexión y se que realmente se preocupa por mi. En este momento planea como ayudarme y como derrotar a Maharya de forma definitiva.

**_- Eso es lo que deseas, esos son tus deseos y nada más. En realidad no busca eso y no puedes culparlo. Su deseo es de salvar al mundo y si sacrifica tu vida para eso no dudara en hacerlo._**

- Basta, deja de decirme esas tonterías.

_- **¿Tonterías? Si en este momento están pensando que hacer contigo. Te apuesto que no dudaran en usar la medida mas cruel de todas. Si, ya te veo encerrada en una prisión por lo que te queda de vida, será completamente injusto pero para ellos será lo mejor. Si, seguramente te llevaran con Destino, el será quien te encierre de por vida en otra dimensión. Si no me crees, averígualo. **_

No podía creer que realmente pensase seriamente en lo que le decía. Ni siquiera era real, solamente era una voz en su mente. Si, debía convencerse de ello, no se trataba de alguien que lo estuviese invadiendo, solamente era su mente que se encontrase en un estado vulnerable. Sin embargo ahí estaba, caminando hacia la sala a escondidas. Apenas se tomo un rato para detenerse y reírse un rato por algo tan tonto pero aun así no podía evitar hacer eso.

- Pero chicos, eso no puede ser verdad.

- Me temo que es verdad Chico Bestia.

Pudo escucharlos. Se las arreglo para ponerse en una posición en que pudiese escuchar sin dificultad.

- Robin tiene razón bestita. Esa mascara parece estar viva y esta en contacto con el mismo Maharya… he logrado registrar que tiene señas de que tiene capacidad de pensar, de hecho parece salir registros cerebrales de el...maldición, hasta parece que puede respirar sola... Seguramente tiene alguna clase de contacto con Maharya y seguramente todavía tras Raven.

- Pero si se supone que la ceremonia se arruino.

- Con ese Maharya en realidad nunca se sabe, últimamente todo lo que sabemos de el es que no hace mas que manipular los que le rodean. Ahora debemos pensar que hacer.

- ¿Pensar sobre que? No hay nada que pensar, solamente debemos proteger a Raven.

- ¿Pero como? En realidad no tenemos forma que como protegerla de ese tipo. Tu has visto lo que puede hacer y no creo que podamos esconder a Raven por siempre. Además esta enferma y no va a poder enfrentarse a el si se le acerca.

- ¿Y entonces que?

- He estado hablando con Cyborg y pensamos que tal vez podamos hablar con Destino. Es el mas poderoso hechicero que conocemos y puede tener una idea de cómo ayudarnos. Tal vez podamos convencer a Raven para que podamos contactarnos con el. Eso si, si no puede ayudarnos tendremos que pensar en medidas mucho mas extremas.

Se dijo mas pero ella no lo escucho, no quería hacerlo. Simplemente se fue de ahí. No podía correr, algo se lo impedía, por lo que se fue lo mas pronto que pudo de ahí. No quería creer lo que escuchaba, de hecho estaba segura que había escuchado mal, pero parecía que no había engaño alguno. No, debía de haberlo, tenia que haberlo.

_**- ¿No te lo dije? Conspiran a tus espaldas pues te tienen miedo. Ahora hablan de mandarte con Destino y luego eso te llevara a la liga de la justicia. Ellos tomaran en cuanta y pasado y te verán como una amenaza…¿sabes que le hacen a las amenazas? Las envían a la dimensión fantasma. **_

- Callate… es probable que no haya escuchado bien… de hecho creo que deben tener un buen motivo…tal vez traten de protegerme

- **_¿De que tendrían que protegerte? Yo no veo nada en ti que sea un riesgo. Yo solo veo potencial, un potencial que al fin ha sido liberado. _**

**_- _**Cállate de una vez, ya no aguanto tu voz.

- **_Solo quiero ayudarte…_**

-¡Volverme loca no es ayudarme! Además de seguro que fuiste creada por Maharya

- **_No, no,no, no estoy relacionada con ese sabio, pero se todo sobre ti y mereces que te traten mejor. El lo que hizo fue despertar un poder increíble que ahora recorre tus venas y que es la mayor expresión del poder que puedas llegar a sentir en toda tu vida. ¿Lo sientes verdad? Te ha dado poder, mucho poder… uno que por tu actitud tan pasiva no mereces. _**

**_-_** Vaya, creí que querías ayudarme.

- **_Y eso quiero hacer pero verte me da lastima. Tienes todos esos poderes y no puedes mas que compadecerte a ti misma porque eres incapaz de controlarlos. Pero yo se como puedes hacerlo. _**

**_- _**¿En serio?... ¿Co…como?

- **_La mascara de Maharya… ella te salvara de ti misma. Puedes usarla como un regulador, un filtro se podría decir. Una vez que toque tu rostro, nada te hará daño, tendrás el control total de tus poderes, serás quien debes ser. _**

- ¡OLVIDALO¡Estas loca si crees que voy a hacer eso¡Tal vez yo este loca por solo haberte preguntado!

- **_¡NO¡Estas loca por ignorarme¡Perderás la oportunidad solo por miedo¡escucha maldita idiota, lo que te ofrece esa mascara no es cualquier tontería, te hablo de libertad, de control, de poder, y si lo rechazas solo por que le perteneció a Maharya! _**

- No soy idiota. Estaba dudando, pero ya se quien eres. Déjame en paz, no pienso ayudarte ni a ti ni a Maharya.

- **_Oh cielos… te di la oportunidad…creo que es momento que las cosas se hagan como deben ser. _**

Raven sintió que su estomago hervía en ese preciso momento. El dolor fue tan intenso que cayo de golpe al suelo y sus piernas se movían de forma convulsionada. Trato de tomas todas las energías que pudo para ponerse de pie, pero apenas y podía avanzar sin que sus rodillas se flexionasen. Comenzó a arrastrarse pero noto que se iba dirigiendo a la habitación de Robin. Se arrepintió y cambio de dirección al baño mas cercano.

Apenas y pudo llegar y en cuanto lo hizo vacío el estomago sin control una vez mas. De repente el dolor desapareció. Respiraba agitadamente, apenas le quedaban fuerzas y tenia que advertir a sus amigos de lo que estaba pasando. Se puso de pie y miro al espejo un momento. La imagen que este reflejaba la lleno de miedo y le hizo temblar en el corto momento que duro la visión. Atrás de ella se encontraba el, portando una nueva mascara y su guadaña. Fue algo demasiado, apenas tuvo tiempo de voltear para ver a los ojos al intruso.

- Sorpresa – fue eso lo único que le dijo Maharya a Raven. Ella no pudo más que gritar.

* * *

- ¿Qué quieres decir con medidas drásticas? – pregunto alarmado el Chico Bestia. Robin no le contesto inmediatamente, de hecho volteo a ver un momento a Cyborg y como el solo bajaron la cabeza antes de contestar.

- En realidad…no tenemos la mas mínima idea... No sabemos que hacer Bestia… No sabemos que hacer… hasta hemos pensado en mandarla en la cárcel de Oa, por el peligro que existe podríamos hacerlo pero es nuestra amiga maldición…no podemos hacer eso.

- Pero debe haber con lo que podamos iniciar – decía Star Fire – Tal vez si nos deshacemos de la mascara.

- Si, creo que debemos empezar con destruir esa mascara.

- En primera Chico Bestia, la mascara no es de madera sino que es de ese metal extraño del que están hechos los cuchillos de Redrum, el cual si mal no recuerdas es al parecer indestructible, en segunda el deshacernos de la mascara no nos garantiza que finalizo el problema, en especial si Maharya resulta estar vivo como sospechamos y tercera…

- ¿Y la tercera?

- Ya lo intente. Cualquier duda que teníamos se fue en ese momento, la maldita mascara esta viva y es capaz de manipular levemente su entorno. No se que tantas cosas mas pueda hacer pero lo mejor es alejar a Raven por un tiempo mientras pensamos que hacer. Tengo pensado quedarme con Cyborg para encargarnos de la mascara, mientras que tu y Star Fire la llevaran con Destino. Hay que ponerlo al corriente y posiblemente nos diga alguna manera de acabar con todo de una vez.

-¿ Crees que Raven acepte este plan?

- Para nada, pero es lo mejor que se nos ocurre por ahora. Ahora, para localizar la morada de Destino deben…

Un grito los interrumpió. Estaba lleno de dolor y miedo, uno grito que llegaba a helar la sangre de quienes lo escuchaban. Lo peor es que reconocieron a quien le pertenecía.

- ¡Es Raven!

Todos se levantaron de sus asientos de golpe y fueron a buscarla. La primera reacción de todos fue ir a donde se encontraba la mascara pero no se encontraba ahí. Buscaron llenos de desesperación al no encontrarla. Hubo un segundo grito, uno que venia de un baño. Ahora todos fueron juntos hacia donde se escuchaban los gritos. La puerta estaba cerrada pero eso no fue un impedimento. Cyborg golpeo la puerta con gran fuerza y ante ellos se mostró lo que parecía ser una pared completamente negra que los envolvió. No tuvieron oportunidad de reaccionar, ni siquiera de gritar.

* * *

Todos despertaron al mismo tiempo. Se encontraban en un lugar muy extraño, era un lugar oscuro, con lo que parecían ser islas flotando en el aire. Era un lugar completamente desolado uno que dos de ellos ya habían visto antes.

- ¿Qué es este lugar?

- Es la mente de Raven – dijo sin inmutarse Cyborg – yo y el Chico Bestia ya hemos estado aquí. La pregunta es el porque estamos aquí de nuevo.

- Es cierto… la ultima vez que entramos fue por el espejo mágico de Raven pero ahora no veo motivo para ello.

- A menos que ella haya querido que entremos.

- Oigan – Interrumpió Star Fire - ¿escuchan eso?

Guardaron silencio y lo escucharon. Era alguien que estaba llorando desconsoladamente. No venia de muy lejos, o por lo menos no parecía ser así.

- Es por allá – señalo Robin.

Star Fire se adelanto y no muy lejos, en una de las islas flotantes que se encontraban cerca. Estaba acurrucada, tapándose el rostro con las manos mientras lloraba con gran tristeza. Por alguna razón su capa era de color gris pero ella sabia quien era .

- ¡Raven¡estas a salvo! – dijo emocionada en un principio Star Fire pero luego se llenos de preocupación al verla llorar - ¿Raven¿Estas bien?

- Yo…yo… Lo siento, lo siento mucho – dijo entre sollozos – No soy mas que un estorbo, no hago mas que atraer demonios… lo siento… lo siento mucho… quisiera… Lo siento tanto

- ¿Raven¿De que estas hablando¿Porque te comportas así?

- Ella no es Raven…bueno si lo es – dijo Cyborg cuando se acerco con los demás – ella es parte de Raven. Ella esta dividida en varias personas, cada una representando una parte de su personalidad. Como pueden ver, ella es tristeza.

- ¿Cyborg¿Chico Bestia? No puedo creer que volvieron, nadie quiere verme de nuevo, nunca lo desean. Suelen querer que me vaya, que me aleje, pero no me visitan…debe ser por todas las cosas horribles que he hecho… Soy un monstruo, no puedo negarlo, soy un horrible monstruo.

- Tranquila Rave – el Chico Bestia se sentó a lado de ella, al igual que Star Fire que coloco su brazo en su espalda - ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

- Sniff nos obligo a hacerlo. Ella nos pregunto que pasaba y no nos atrevimos a decirle la verdad. Nos obligo a mentir… no pudimos negarnos… nos miro a los ojos y no pudimos negarnos.

- ¿Quién fue¡¿Maharya! – dijo Robin al instante pero fue interrumpido por "tristeza"

- No…no fue el. Fue la otra… la llamamos Dark…. La oscura… nos ordeno y por alguna razón no pudimos negarnos. Debimos negarnos… debimos hacerlo…ahora están aquí…

- Tranquila Raven… ¿Maharya esta aquí entonces¿Dónde?

- Sniff El esta aquí… pero no quiero llevarlos ante el… no quiero… si lo hago…el les hará daño… el les lastimara y será solo por mi culpa.

Robin entonces tomo una de sus manos y saco un pañuelo para limpiarle un poco la cara. Le miro a los ojos antes de responderle.

- Raven, no sabemos como llegamos aquí pero deseamos ayudarte. No sabemos como pero no vamos a descansar hasta que logremos salvarte de ese maldito. No tienes nada que temer, no tienes la culpa de nada. Solo te pedimos que nos digas donde podemos encontrarlo.

Ella dudo por un momento antes de ponerse de pie. No se mostraba convencida, pero al menos parecía que iba a ayudar.

- Esto es mi culpa, aun así me van a ayudar…no los merezco de amigo… no los merezco… síganme… no deberían hacerlo… no deberían.

- Pssst…oye Cyborg – pregunto Star Fire – ¿su lado triste siempre ha sido…así?

- ¿Crees que es perturbador? Imagínate a valiente o a Feliz.

- No se queden atrás… por cierto, disculpa por ser tan grosera con ustedes, perdóname Star ser tan sarcástica contigo, perdón Robin por…

- Raven, a todo lo que digas¡TE PERDONAMOS!

Siguieron a esta Raven por un largo camino que se iba formando mientras avanzaban con todas las islas que se encontraban cerca. Era un camino bastante pesado, no tanto por lo largo que resultaba este, sino mas bien por las incesantes disculpas y lloriqueos de la Raven triste.

- …Discúlpenme por no evitar que Maharya me secuestrara, y también a ti Chico Bestia por no evitar que Cyborg te hiciera esa broma y comieras ese pedazo de carne…

- ¡QUE!

- … También perdónenme por…

- ¡Ya basta Raven, cállate de una buena vez!

Ella se callo al escuchar gritar a Robin. No hizo mas que bajar la mirada y ponerse a llorar de nuevo. De inmediato la culpa lo invadió y junto con Star Fire fue a consolarla.

- Lo siento Raven… es que no estoy acostumbrado a… bueno…como te digo...

- No esta acostumbrado a que seas llorona.

En ese preciso momento, tristeza volvió a romper en llanto sin aparente motivo, lo cual hizo que Star Fire se sintiera muy mal por lo que dijo.

- Perdóname amiga… no quise lastimar tus sentimientos es que yo…

- No Star… no me pidas disculpas – dijo entre sollozos – soy yo quien debo pedirles disculpas. Ustedes son mis amigos y sin embargo los traje aquí. Soy alguien terrible, lo que hecho no tiene perdón.

- Tranquila Rae – dijo el Chico Bestia poniéndose a su lado – nosotros nos encargaremos del tal Maharya y el no podrá poner sus manos cerca de ti de nuevo.

- ¡No lo entiende, simplemente no lo entienden! – Raven se puso de pie de golpe y comenzó a alejarse de ellos sin dejar de mirarlos – El haberlo traído aquí me vuelve una persona horrible… El fue quien los trajo… el me obligo a traerlos… no debí hacerlo pero me hizo hacerlo mientras decía esas palabras:

"Dame la sangre de todo animal que habite en el mundo.

Quiero conocer lo que se transformara en mi alimento.

Dame la sangre de aquellos que están en las estrellas.

Quiero conocer a quienes están mas allá de mi vista

Y que tarde o temprano acabaran bajo mis cadenas.

Dame la sangre de las maquinas creadas por el hombre.

Quiero conocer sus creaciones antes de destruirlas.

Dame la sangre del hombre mismo en su juventud.

Quiero conocer al que se transformara en mi esclavo,

Mi alimento, al que le debo la libertad y destruiré como pago… "

…Los he traicionado… he traicionado a mis amigos

Un extraño sonido se escucho a lo lejos. Al escucharlo, Raven se alejo más de ellos y al llegar a cierta distancia les puso de nuevo esa mirada llena de tristeza mientras trataba de poner una sonrisa para ellos.

- Ustedes son los mejores amigos que podría tener… son mas de lo que merezco.

El sonido volvió de nuevo, pero en esta ocasión en la forma de un chillido que lastimo los oídos de quienes lo escucharon. El sonido no estaba solo, sino que estaba acompañado por el sonido familiar que hacen las alas al momento de batirse en el aire. En ese momento, tristeza solo bajo la cabeza, fue lo ultimo que los titanes le vieron hacer antes de que el suelo bajo sus pies se hiciera pedazos y fuera tragada por una enorme criatura de un solo bocado.

Su tamaño era impresionante, casi el doble del tamaño que tenia Malchior en su forma de dragon y sus alas desplegadas eran incluso mayores que su propio cuerpo. Era una criatura delgada y de forma alargada y de aparentemente pies de tamaño considerables, por lo menos las traseras. Era una criatura que insultaba a la vista, con enormes cuernos en la frente y picos en toda la cabeza, con seis ojos rojos y enormes fauces que incluso parecía que su boca no podía ocultar y se encontraban a la vista mientras salía grandes cantidades de saliva de esta. . Su piel era negra y parecía tener enormes escamas que brillaban en la oscuridad y entre sus escamas estaban grabados unos dibujos que reconocieron al instante, pues se trataba del dibujo de ojo abierto.

La criatura voló sobre ellos por unos cuantos minutos, lanzando fuertes y poderosos rugidos que llenaban por todo el lugar y que incluso hacia que nuestros héroes cayeran al piso por la magnitud de estos. Mientras tanto, las islas flotantes comenzaron a reunirse formando un territorio enorme y en medio de este se comenzó a formar una montaña de considerable magnitud. En su pico, so creo la imagen de un gran trono y en el se encontraba alguien sentado. La criatura, dio un poderoso grito, el mas fuerte que había lanzado y se dirigió hacia esta persona. Cuando parecía que iba a estrellarse con esta, la criatura se desvaneció frente a ellos y en su lugar callo sobre el hombre una guadaña negra completamente de metal y con la forma de una serpiente con sus fauces abiertas. El hombre en el trono tomo la guadaña en el aire y la hizo girar un momento antes de enfocar su mirada ante los titanes después de eso, comenzó a reírse.

- JAJAJAJAJA… No saben cuanto me encanta darles un pequeño susto.

- ¡MAHARYA!

- En persona. No saben cuanto los extrañe en este par de días que no los vi – el enmascarado hizo una exagerada reverencia mientras decía esto – espero que el sentimiento sea mutuo o me sentiré muy decepcionado.

- ¿Qué le has hecho!

- Nada, absolutamente nada. De hecho ella vendrá aquí justo…ahora.

Una nube de humo se apareció frente a ellos y de esta salio una figura que vestía un traje de color blanco que luego reconocieron como Raven. Esta sin embargo no pareció prestarles la más mínima atención al principio y solo parecía estar vigilando el cielo.

- ¡Raven! – dijo Star Fire incapaz de contener la emoción pero esta no reacciono de forma positiva, solo volteo y al verlos mostró un rostro lleno de preocupación. Al ver si brazo, notaron que estaba sangrando.

- ¡Maldito Maharya! – grito furiosa – ¡dijiste que los mantendrías fuera de esto!

- Claro que cumplí, pero creí que te gustaría tener espectadores en tu pelea.

El suelo que estaba sobre ella comenzó a temblar. Raven comenzó a levitar y una segunda nube de humo apareció debajo de ella. De esta segunda nube apareció otra figura que comenzó atacar a Raven de forma salvaje, dándole un terrible puñetazo en la quijada y tomando su capa para estrellarla contra el suelo. Raven se puso de pie y logro formar un escudo, que le sirvió para defenderse de un nuevo ataque y que luego uso para golpear en el rostro de su atacante de forma igualmente brutal, hasta que tomo su escudo y logro quitárselo.

- ¡Tenemos que ayudarla! – grito Robin pero fue detenido por una pared que salio frente a ellos apenas dieron unos pasos.

- No Robin, esta es una pelea de Raven y solo de Raven – dijo Maharya – ¿o es que acaso no han visto quien es su contrincante?

Los titanes la vieron entonces y no pudieron creer lo que veían. Vestía una capa completamente negra y de su rostro se podían ver unos horribles ojos rojos, pero pudieron reconocer que era ella, era Raven.

- ¿Qué demonios has hecho? – grito Chico Bestia lleno de cólera, la cual aumento por la respuesta de Maharya.

- Lo que debió hacerse. Ante ustedes se encuentran dos personalidades completamente distintas de Raven, una es la chica que ustedes conocen, alguien que quiere hacer el bien y que pelea contra la influencia de su padre siendo una titan. La otra sin embargo es quien debió ser, la hija de un demonio y que usa sus poderes para producir destrucción y caos…ustedes la recordaran, le arranco un brazo a Titus y luego trato de matar a uno de ustedes. Yo la llamo cariñosamente Dark Raven.

- ¡Tu la creaste!

- No…bueno, solo en parte, mas bien diría que la desperté. Fue desde la primera vez que nos conocimos, cuando nuestras mentes se encontraron por primera vez mientras ustedes estaban distraídos con los soldados del caos. En esa ocasión, para escapar ella se sometió a una prueba que consistía en negarse a colocarse una mascara mía, pero al hacerlo no se dio cuenta que le di vida propia a una parte de ella que estaba sometida. Una parte de ella muy inestable que estaba alimentada por sus emociones negativas que nació de golpe en ese mismo día y trato de posesionarse de su cuerpo. El resultado fue un fiasco, su amiga es mas fuerte de lo que aparenta pero por breves momentos su mente terminaba dominada por esta recién nacida oscuridad interna, aunque estaba planeado. Solo hasta la ceremonia que realice fue que tuve la oportunidad de dominarla y crearle una forma completa. Ahora podía entrar a su mente, pero todavía necesito que la oscuridad nacida de ella destruya su yo actual, y así me quedare con la llave que regresara a la vida a mi señor.

- ¡Estas demente si crees que solo nos quedaremos observando!

Los titanes se pusieron en posición y Maharya noto eso, realmente estaban dispuestos a pelear para defender a su amiga.

- No esperaba menos, pero no puedo permitir que interfieran en la batalla.

Hacia ellos se dirigió un rayo de luz que lograron esquivar pero notaron que el mismo suelo por donde paso se abrió. De un salto, tres figuras que se mantenían ocultas hicieron actos de aparición. Las tres eran figuras familiares, mirándolos con maldad y deseos de atacar, en especial la que se encontraba al frente, quien sujetaba su espada, la cual emanaba una energía muy oscura y un guantelete en su mano. Ella sobre los demás parecía tener deseos de ver sangre.

- Redrum, Puppet Master, Gun Shoot... Se los encargo, bajo ninguna circunstancia dejen que arruinen la pelea de Raven o se las verán conmigo.

- Si señor.

Los soldados del caos formaban un triangulo perfecto y se veían listos para pelear. Incluso Gun Shoot y Puppet Master inspiraban un respeto que hace tiempo que no lograban transmitir al momento en que se preparaban para la pelea.

- Hermanos, según nuestra experiencia de los titanes presentes la mas poderosa es Star fire, así que me encargare de ella personalmente. Ustedes encárguense de los Chicos y recuerden, tienes autorización de usar fuerza extrema cuando les de la orden…¡YA!

Movió con fuerza su espada directamente hacia Star fire y esta tuvo que separarse del grupo. Los demás comenzaron a ser atacados de repente por enormes brazos que salían del suelo y que sujetaban sus piernas, siendo seguidas por enormes espadas y tridentes que se formaban de la misma manera. Chico Bestia se habia transformado en un ave pero fue obligado a bajar por los ataques con ametralladora de Gun Shoot.

En tanto, Star fire al separarse de sus amigos y ver como eran atacados trato de llegar con ellos pero fue repelidas por una patada en su rostro. Cayo al suelo solo para ser golpeada una vez mas esta vez en el estomago. Disparo con sus rayos oculares, logrando distraer ligeramente a Redrum y logrando darle una barrida. Esta comenzó a volar pero fue retenida por un lazo que fue amarrado en su pierna y regresada al suelo. Lanzo varios de sus Starbolts, dando en el blanco pero solo lograban molestarle. Redrum comenzó a esquivarlos y logro darle varios golpes en su rostro y luego uno en el hígado con tanta fuerza que la obligo a arrodillarse y comenzar a toser.

- ¿Crees que esto es un juego? – le decía – No me vas a derrotar peleando de esta manera. ¡ATACA CON LO QUE TIENES¡Demuestra que o me equivoque al hacer mis cálculos y pelea con toda tu fuerza como la vez que me quitaste la mascara!... ¿O acaso debo matar a tu querido Robin para que eso ocurra?

Redrum callo en ese momento. Un poderoso golpe la obligo a callar. Había sido en el estomago y en un momento de distracción que aprovecho Star Fire. Ahora sus ojos brillaban en un fuerte tono de color verde y en su rostro se reflejaba una terrible furia y deseo de luchar.

- ¡Si quieres que peleemos…pues pelearemos como tu digas!

- Así me gusta…amiguita… ese fue un golpe…pero yo también tengo un par de buenos golpes.

Redrum contraataco con un codazo directamente en rostro. La energía que salía de su espada comenzó a ser mas grande, al igual que el que emanaba de Star Fire. Era notorio que ambas deseaban pelear de verdad y acabar con todo de una buena vez.

Mientras tanto, Raven luchaba contra su versión oscura cuando se dio cuenta que sus amigos estaban peleando también, sin duda como parte del retorcido escenario de Maharya lo cual solo significaba que algo malo estaba a punto de ocurrir.

- No…

- **_¡No te distraigas Raven! – _**Le digo Dark mientras escupía algo de sangre de su boca – **_Solo tienes derecho a eso cuando me derrotes. Así que si quieres ayudarles pues debes tener tu mano sobre mi cadáver. _**

- Si es necesario…pues que así sea.

Ambas se lanzaron de nuevo con todo, peleando tanto con sus poderes como con sus propias manos. Era un espectáculo brutal que Maharya estaba disfrutando desde su trono. Para el, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que todo saliera como se había planeado…

**El palabrerío de Ulick **

En una ocasión había comentado que tenia el proyecto de hacer historias cortas que irían acompañando a los capítulos conforme avanzara. De hecho logre publicar dos de estas, pero tuve, con pesar, echar abajo el proyecto debido a la falta de tiempo y porque esto terminaba afectando demasiado el ritmo de mi trabajo. De hecho, me atrevo a decir que fue causa de que la historia quedase paralizada un tiempo. Sin embargo, me las arregle para crear varias ideas para estas historias. Ahora, les ofrezco las ideas de todas estas historias que cree, algunas mas desarrolladas que otras, unas que de plano nunca pensé en publicar y hasta una de estas que al final paralice en la mitad de su desarrollo, presentadas sin ninguna clase de orden en particular.

1.- Ambientada en algún momento del siglo XVI, la historia se centra en un sobreviviente de una antigua orden de hechiceros que sobrevivió a la caza de los de su orden después de considerarlos como herejes. Por años se había dedicado a mendigar para sobrevivir y en ocasiones practicaba algún trabajo de exorcismo haciéndose por sacerdote; siendo su mas bajo fraude el usar sus poderes para falsificar que se trataba de un santo. Un día se encuentra con un fraile enloquecido en medio del campo, que no paraba de decir su nombre hasta caer inconsciente. Entre sus ropas encuentra lo que parece ser una suplica para hacer un exorcismo especial en un prisionero que fue arrestado y encadenado en una abadía. Sin nada que perder, decide ir al lugar solo para encontrar una enorme tierra muerta llena de cuerpos completamente quemados. Mientras avanza, se da cuenta que no queda nada con vida, ni siquiera plantas o insectos. Por una razón que ni el entiende decide avanzar y de alguna forma encuentra el calabozo y su puerta abierta. El prisionero todavía se encontraba encerrado ahí sin que eso le pareciese importar, portaba una mascara blanca y lo miraba a los ojos. Antes de iniciar lo que seria su mas grande y ultima pelea se sorprende de ver que este lo llama por su nombre y le promete una noche de juegos.

2.- Es la noche de la gran guerra de pandillas en Jump City. En medio del caos, no parece haber casi ningún policía dispuesto a quedarse demasiado tiempo en las calles. Fue unas horas antes que se tomase la decisión de mandar al ejercito y estando la guerra en su máximo esplendor, un joven oficial trata de mantenerse con vida al alejarse de cualquier clase lugar donde se desarrollase alguna pelea. En medio de su escape, llega a un callejón de donde escucha disparos y varios gritos. Su primera reacción es de escapar pero algo dentro de el decide que no puede hacerlo. Se dirige al lugar donde parece desarrollarse la pelea y se encuentra con un grupo de pandilleros enloquecidos que acababan de masacrar a una pareja y que parecían atacar de forma brutal a alguien con cuchillos. Se llena de valor y les dispara por la espalda, matándolos a todos. Al acercarse a la victima moribunda, se da cuenta que se trata de una pequeña niña, al que la brutalidad del ataque había dejado llena de terribles cortadas en todo su pequeño cuerpo. No parecía haber posibilidad alguna que sobreviviera pero decide salvarla, llevándola el mismo al hospital más cercano son sus propias manos.

3.- Relataba la historia de un hombre sentado en un hospital, fumando su noveno cigarrillo en menos de una hora. Mostraba señales de haber estado llorando y no parecía tener ni siquiera ganas de moverse de ahí mientras balbuceaba lo terrible padre que había sido. Sus cavilaciones son interrumpidas por un desconocido, el cual lo consuela a la vez que le promete darle un enorme regalo. Cualquier escepticismo desaparece en cuanto revive un canario disecado frente a el. Le ofrece lo que desee, cualquier cosa, sin importar que tan difícil sea, a cambio de ponga su fortuna a su disposición. El hombre acepta estallando en lágrimas mientras le besa la mano al enmascarado.

Esas son las que tenia mas desarrollada. Entre otras tenia historias de los tiempos donde Gun Shoot y Puppet Master estaban bajo entrenamiento y causan la muerte de su instructor, de cómo el Uroloki llego al poder del concilio, de cómo operaba el concilio para obtener dinero en tiempo de crisis, de cómo fue la destrucción de la isla master, entre muchas otras. De estas historias, puedo decir que las de Gun shoot y Puppet Master, el Uroloki y la isla Master hubieran destacado pero por el nivel de violencia, sangre y maldad, y es que como dato puedo decir que para llegar a ser Uroloki era necesario matar al anterior y a dos de su grupo en frente de al menos 4 miembros mas y aunque no lo pareciese, este Uroloki fue uno de los mas crueles que llegaron a existir, mientras que todo lo relacionado con los soldados del caos era crueldad garantizada. Me hubiera gustado pensar que les hubiesen gustado.

¿Qué puedo decir de este capitulo? Que me siento aliviado de haberlo terminado, pues en parte significa que mi trabajo ha descendido y con la llegada de las vacaciones estare mas agradecido todavía. Tal vez hubiera podido hacerlo mejor (siempre digo eso en todos mis capitulos pero realmente siento que puedo dar mas al escribir) y creo que no les gustara que lo haya dejado en suspenso de esta manera, pero puedo explicarlo, pues siempre me han gustado los buenos cliffhanger y…bueno, para ser honestos soy medio malvado.

Bueno, me despido por ahora. No se preocupen, que estoy seguro que no me tardare tanto con el próximo capitulo. Recuerden que cualquier clase de opinión, critica, pregunta, comentario, lo que sea es muy bien recibido y lo digo en serio, acepto cualquier clase de comentario o pregunta. Bueno, hasta el próximo capitulo.


	22. Victoria

Los jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen. Si así fuera cobraría para subir estos fics y no lo haría gratuito como lo hago ahora y por fines de diversión alejados al lucro que seria simplemente fenomenal.

**Victoria **

Un momento de descanso, un leve respiro en medio de la tormenta, un momento para pensar en plena batalla, eso era todo lo que Raven deseaba en ese momento pero que no parecía estar a su alcance. Aun en ese breve momento de respiro no podía bajar la guardia y mucho menos estando frente a ella. La herida del brazo era dolorosa pero era lo de menos, le preocupaba mas la que tenia en el estomago. No era demasiado profunda pero sangraba con profundidad y eso la mantenía algo cansada. Al menos logro herirla en el mismo lugar y en ambas piernas, pues de lo contrario estaría en una desventaja más grande de la que parecía estar en ese momento. Y es que, si algo parecía tener Dark a raudales era energía para pelear.

- **_¿Qué te pasa Raven? Cansada de pelear_**

**_-_** Eso quisieras.

-**_ Oh, te mantienes retadora. Bueno que puedo decir, es bueno ver que te mantienes con deseos de luchar y no dejar que te arranque el corazón. Eso seria aburrido. _**

- ¿Por qué no dejas de hablar de una vez y peleas?

Fue atacada sin previo aviso, directamente hacia sus espaldas. Logro esquivarlo pero su capa y capucha quedaron inservibles por la gran cantidad de lanzas que tuvo que esquivar y que fácilmente le hubieran hecho trisas. Esta contraataco con sus propios ataques que igualmente fueron esquivados. En cuanto Dark Raven se detuvo, una lanza negra estuvo a punto de atravesar su quijada y como contraataque una garra atrapo la pierna de Raven y la hizo volar algunos metros antes que pudiese detenerse con su levitación. Casi de inmediato recibió una patada que la mando al suelo y un rodillazo que cayo directamente en el pecho.

Pareció un golpe demasiado fuerte, pero como si nada Raven logro formar una de sus garras y atravesó el hombro de Dark. Esta comenzó a sangrar pero pareció no importarle demasiado pues nunca dejaba de sonreír mientras peleaba y aun con la herida recién formada esta no desaparecía, de hecho solo se hacia mas grande y reía por momento a carcajadas con orgullo.

Dark contraataco, atravesando la pierna de Raven como si fuese mantequilla. No pudo evitar mostrar un terrible dolor a causa de la herida, demasiado profunda y que sangraba terriblemente en cantidades muy grandes para poder soportarlas. Tuvo que borrar la expresión de dolor, no podía mostrar ninguna clase de debilidad contra esa criatura y por eso siguió peleando, haciendo uso de sus poderes para arrojar una roca contra su adversaria y que impacto directamente contra su cabeza. El golpe fue directo, sin duda estaba herida pues la sangre corría por su rostro, pero sin embargo se mostraba como si nada.

- **_¿Por qué ese rostro¿quieres que te diga porque no vacilo a pesar de mis heridas? La razón es sencilla: es gracias a ti. Sabes, durante el tiempo que estuve dentro de ti, examinándote y conociéndote me di cuenta de una cosa y es que eres simplemente patética. Tal vez no te hayas dado cuenta, pero tus sentimientos negativos son demasiado fuertes. Tristeza, envidia, ira, soledad, todos ellos y muchos mas tienen una fuerza tremenda pero tu solo te dedicabas a mantenerlos escondidos. Era como si enterrases en un gran hoyo barras de plutonio y yo encontré ese plutonio. Era tan fuerte, tan delicioso y me han alimentado muy bien. Gracias a estos es que tengo una gran fuerza de voluntad para pelear, en cambio tu te tienes que alimentar de los sentimientos positivos como la alegría…¿y sabes que? Estos son tan débiles que no te ayudaran a pelear contra mí. Incluso si te cortara con papel gritarías de dolor… _**

**_- _**Ya te he dicho que me irrita escucharte…

- **_Esto es una guerra de voluntades Raven y tu no la posees. Me temo que te respetas tan poco a ti misma que no tienes forma de luchar contra mí. Es solo cuestión de tiempo para que yo gane… _**

- ¡He dicho que me irrita escucharte!

Dark se puso en guardia pero el golpe en el rostro fue fuerte, demasiado fuerte. Se puso de pie de inmediato y escupió un diente que se acababa de romper. Al levantar la vista vio como se formaba lo que parecía una enorme cuchilla. La esquivo pero su capa quedo arruinada y tenia una cortada en la espalda. Una segunda se forma y una tercera pero lograba esquivarlas, manteniendo su confianza intacta como siempre. Fue entonces que sintió algo extraño y al mirar a su lado noto lo que parecía ser una trampa para osos en su mano izquierda.

- **_Mierda… _**

La trampa se cerro de golpe y tal como apareció, desapareció sin dejar rastro. Dark no grito, apenas expreso un quejido y un breve momento de dolor. Levanto su brazo y vio que su mano ya no estaba, sino un muñón sangrante. No pareció importarle tanto como debería, solo dirigió su mirada contra Raven.

- **_Vaya…lamento haberte subestimado pero no entiendo de donde sacaste esa energía de repente. _**

- Tu dijiste que esto era una guerra de voluntades. Contra lo que tu crees si tengo mucha fuerza de voluntad y en este momento es para salvar a mis amigos de ti y ese bastardo que te creo.

- **_Wow… buena respuesta. Lo malo es que eso no va a pasar. No solo yo me voy a imponer sobre ti, sino que tus amigos moriran para satisfacer los gustos morbosos de mi creador… y por cierto, ahora tu me debes una mano. _**

Creo una espada de la nada y se lanzo contra ella. Raven formo un escudo que se rompió en pedazos con la espada. Logro esquivar el golpe pero Dark se transformo entonces en una especie de bestia pues se lanzo contra su rostro. No logro alejarlo a tiempo y de una terrible mordida arranco parte de su oreja antes de separarse de ella.

Dark la escupió antes de recuperar su sonrisa y volvió al ataque. Ahora formaba armas de toda clase incluso invocaba la forma del cuervo en ocasiones para atacarle de forma brutal. Esta tenia que responder casi de la misma manera, pero era notorio el hecho que no era para nada una pelea normal, de hecho parecía una pelea contra una especie de animal enloquecido. Por momentos los poderes parecían estar de adorno, sino que luchaban a puño limpio. Dark a veces parecía olvidar que había perdido el brazo y lanzaba ataques con el brazo herido, mientras que Raven trataba de evitar a toda costa que la furia de esta la dejase igualmente mutilada. Era una pelea sin cuartel, donde se golpeaban con horrible furia y sin demasiado tiempo para descansar.

Raven fue herido en la cabeza antes de separarse de Dark por un momento esperando tomar un respiro. Ambas se habían lastimado con terrible seriedad, incluso Dark mostraba señales de la lucha pues ya había comenzado a cojear y ni siquiera trataba de usar de nuevo su brazo izquierdo, en cuanto a Raven, tenia una infinidad de heridas en todo el cuerpo, la mayoría de ellas bastante profundas y la sangre que emanaba de la herida de al cabeza incluso le comenzaba a cegar. Esto se mostraba cada vez mas difícil, simplemente parecía que ninguna de las dos iba a salir viva de la pelea.

- **_¿Qué te pasa Raven¿Ya estas cansada?_**

Volteo la vista hacia sus amigos y sus propias peleas. Simplemente no podía dejar que ellos terminasen ahí. No podía y si era necesario un sacrificio, lo haría con gusto pero sus amigos debían salir vivos de ahí.

- ¿No sea que tu eres quien se esta cansando¿solo eso explicaría porque sigues preguntando eso?

- **_Sabes, el mantenerte retadora puede llegara a ser demasiado fastidioso en cierto punto – _**Dijo Dark mientras comenzaba a levitar, dispuesta a lanzarse de frente contra Raven y por lo que se veía en su rostro, hacerle sufrir bastante antes de destruirla.

* * *

- ¡Cuidado!

Robin apenas y pudo esquivar la cuchilla que paso a unos cuantos centímetros de su cuello. Saco uno de sus explosivos y logro hacerla pedazos antes que regresase a el. Atrás de estas aparecieron cuatro mas, mucho mas difíciles de esquivar. Al hacerlo, su capa fue partida por estas sin ninguna clase de dificultad. Saco esta vez uno de sus boomerangs congelantes, logrando detenerlas. No había tiempo para descansar, pues inmediatamente apareció un muñeco, uno de los fuertes, que logro golpearle y derribarle. Antes de caer al suelo coloco sus brazos para impedirlo, y donde debía reposar su espalda aparecieron diversas hojas cortantes, todas esperando a que este cayera. No les dio el gusto, se puso de pie y logro derribar al muñeco. Habían disparos, por todos lados habían disparos que iban de armas automáticas a escopetas, pero rara vez eran de armas pequeñas.

Gun Shoot y Puppet Master no solían pelear así. De hecho hacia tiempo que se habían transformado en una especie de chiste a diferencia de como peleaban al principio. Ahora estaban eclipsados por el peligro que era Redrum y en ocasiones parecía que llegaban solamente para recibir una paliza. No ahora, en esta ocasión si se encontraban motivados y peleaban con furia, Puppet Master lanzando ataques de toda clase en todas direcciones y Gun Shoot disparando en la menor señal de distracción y golpeando por la espalda si se encontraban lo suficientemente cerca de el.

No había burlas, no existían confrontaciones, simplemente una serie de ataques que fácilmente podría matarles si no se descuidaban.

Cyborg intentaba usar su cañón sónico pero apenas y le daba tiempo de apuntar así que se dedicaba a golpear con los puños y dejaba el cañón para los ataques aéreos que iban con el propósito de dejarle sin cabeza.

Un momento de distracción y el precio fue demasiado caro, fue un disparo el que se encargo que no podía darse ese lujo. Que clase de armas estaba usando Gun Shoot en ese momento, le hubiera gustado saber eso pero eran sin duda armas especiales pues atravesó su cuerpo sin dificultad. No pudo distraerse por ello, saco su cañón y disparo de donde vino el disparo. No dio a nadie, Gun Shoot simplemente se fue del área de ataque.

Fueron demasiado buenos, se las ingeniaron para formar un perímetro de ataque, una zona donde los mantendrían atrapados, escapando de sus ataques, y estos simplemente debían rodearlo y evitar a toda costa que alguien escapase de el. Era raro que hiciesen planes de este tipo pero cuando lo hacían lo hacían muy bien.

El Chico Bestia en tanto trato de salir de este perímetro. Se había transformado en un mosquito, apenas visible a la vista. Estuvo a punto de escapar pero de la nada aparecía lo que parecía una turbina y comenzó a tragarlo. Este tuvo que volver a la normalidad y al hacerlo fue atacado por una infinidad de cuchillos que parecían salir del mismo cielo. Incluso cuando se transformaba en alguna clase de dinosaurio, encontraban algo con que hacerle para atrás.

Los tres titanes se reunieron en lo que parecía ser el centro del perímetro, el Chico bestia estaba bajo la forma de un colibrí, mientras que Cyborg y Robin revisaban brevemente si no tenían heridas demasiado graves.

- Bueno chicos…¿alguien tiene una idea de cómo salir?

- No Chico Bestia…me temo que esta vez si nos han cubierto demasiado bien.

- No puedo creerlo, simplemente no puedo creerlo. Hacia tiempo que no nos atrapaban de esta manera.

- Al parecer esta vez pelean con todo lo que tienen. Es como si ahora tuvieran mucho que perder si no ganan en esta ocasión.

- ¿Acaso mis oídos me engañan o acaso están hablando de nosotros.

Puppet Mastes se encontraba sonriendo en ese momento a lado de Gun Shoot. Ambos se mostraban satisfechos, el primero creando mas cuchillos y navajas giratorias encima de este, mientras que el segundo se encontraba recargando sus armas.

- Les digo porque de lo que escuche, solo una cosa me pareció cierta: Estamos atacando con todo.

Todos los cuchillos fueron lanzados al mismo tiempo. Fue por medio de un salto muy bien sincronizados que lograron salir con vida de esta, pero la cantidad que los siguió atacando era todavía demasiado considerable.

- ¡Hey Puppet! – Grito en ese momento Cyborg – ¡Toma este regalo de mi parte!

De sus hombros se dispararon una serie de misiles que se dirigían contra el. Solamente tuvo que levantar un escudo y todos estos se impactaron directamente en el.

- ¿eso era todo?

- ¡No te distraigas hermano!

En cuanto levanto la vista resulto ser tarde. Frente a el se aparecio un Boomerang, demasiado cerca para poder intentar reaccionar siquiera. La explosión le hizo cerrar los ojos y cuando los abrió se dio cuenta que si pierna estaba congelada. De inmediato uso sus poderes para destruir el hielo pero la distracción estaba hecha. La aparición de un gorila se lo dijo así, pero no todo estaba perdido.

- Buena distracción – dijo en cuanto pudo escapar de los ataques de Chico Bestia – El problema es que como dije, hoy peleamos con todos.

Del suelo comenzaron a salir nuevamente navajas y no solo eso sino que de nuevo llegaban los muñecos, todos peleando de forma bastante ruda. Cyborg se las tenia que arreglar con al menos tres de ellos al mismo tiempo, luchando a mano limpia, mientras que Chico bestia lo hacia con dos propios. Robin lograba derrotar a los que le llegaban en frente pero al menos dos tomaban el lugar de uno caído. Hizo uso de una bomba, logrando destruirlos a todos. Pensaba en ayudar a sus amigos pero en realidad el sabia que eran Raven y Star Fire los que necesitaban realmente ayuda en ese preciso momento.

- ¡Distraído muchachito!

Fue un ataque con una automática completamente cargada. No fue realmente difícil, lo realmente complicado llego después, pues cuando las automáticas se quedaban sin balas, comenzó esta vez con explosivos de corto alcance y luego con todo el repertorio que tenia a su disposición.

Cuando pareció que se le había acabado, Robin decidió tomar la ofensiva. Logro un golpe al estomago pero los siguientes fueron rechazados. Cada golpe nuevo era rechazado sin gran dificultad y con una habilidad que hacia mucho que no mostraba. Era como si peleara con todo un combatiente y no con un demente obsesionado con las armas. A su lado veía a sus amigos de reojo y notaba que también tenían problemas serios, pues aunque Puppet Master pareció haber sido bajo un momento castigado con unos golpes muy bien propinados, este estaba volviendo a tomar el control de la zona de la pelea. Gun Shoot no le daba momento de descanso, cada que vacilaba era un golpe que le llegaba directamente a un costado.

No podía haber distracciones, ni una sola. El perder la concentración solamente podía llevar a la muerte.

* * *

Star Fire no exclamo ninguna clase de sonido cuando su cabeza fue azotada contra el piso con terrible furia y fuerza. En ese momento estaba sangrando de la nariz y tenia heridas en todo el cuerpo, todas ellas causadas de una u otra manera por objetos punzo cortantes, además de varios moretones.

Nuevamente fue azotada contra el suelo, siendo esta vez su propia cara la que se estrellaría con furia. Era doloroso, demasiado doloroso, pero no quería rendirse, no de forma tan fácil.

- ¡Maldita sea Star Fire, sigue peleando como lo hiciste hace un momento¡no me hagas quedar mal!

Redrum mostraba señales de haber luchado, tenia parte de sus ropas hechas trizas y ya no tenia su espada, la cual había decidido guardar para tener una pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo. Aun así no tenia ni una señal de estar herida, no existía ningún moretón visible, ni una ligera mancha de sangre en todo su cuerpo. Se encontraba completamente limpia de toda herida.

- ¡Pelea Star¡pelea o te matare aquí mismo!

Star Fire lanzo un grito y lanzo un Starbolts contra la pierna de Redrum. Esta retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, suficiente para que pudiera ponerse de pie y contraatacar. Lanzo un golpe directo al hígado y luengo uno mas contra la quijada. La hizo volar por los aires unos metros y todavía logro golpearle en el estomago para azotarla contra el piso.

Redrum reacciono incluso en ese momento, logro tomar su pierna y la llevo con ella al suelo, causándole que se golpeara la espalda. Star Fire sin embargo no perdió el tiempo, se puso a volar y atacar por el aire con varios de sus Starbols, todos ellos esquivados sin demasiada dificultad. Redrum saco en ese momento uno de sus cuchillos y lo lanzo hacia ella. Fue un golpe directo a su pierna, uno que le hizo gritar por el dolor que le causo. Al quitarse el cuchillo de la pierna, se dio cuenta que Redrum no se encontraba a la vista y fue incapaz de hallarla hasta que una patada en la espalda que la devolvió al suelo le indico su paradero.

Se puso de pie con dificultad pero tuvo que volver a la realidad con rapidez cuando fue atacada por un cuchillo que apenas y pudo esquivar con un starbolt. Redrum salió seguido de este, armada con otro mas y agitándolo por el aire. Entre los diversos movimientos que tuvo, uno de estos le termino por cortar parte de la cabellera sin ninguna dificultad y otro mas le termino causando una herida muy grande pero muy poco profunda en todo su estomago.

Star ataco entonces con los rayos que tenia en los ojos, al principio fallo pero el segundo ataco dio directamente en el rostro de Redrum, cegándole por unos breves momentos. Se lanzo a golpearle de nuevo, esta vez todos los golpes fueron directamente al estomago y al rostro, esperando lograr noquearla, pero mientras lo hacia, esta solo parecía ponerse contenta con cada nuevo golpe. Finalmente le dio uno que le hizo arrodillarse. No solí usar golpes tan fuertes, temiendo que pudiera matar a alguien pero no parecía causarle un efecto tan fuerte.

- Bien hecho…bien hecho…es lo que yo quería ver… como lo pronosticaba, eres la mas fuerte dentro del equipo… así que tu cabeza es la mas valiosa de todas… ¡Tu cabeza solo puede ser mía!

Pareció recobrarse por arte de magia, derribando a Star fire y atacándola de nuevo. Redrum saco una pequeña espada escondida de su brazo y comenzó a agitarla sobre ella de nuevo. Las heridas no eran realmente grande ni siquiera eran serias, pero eran demasiadas y realmente la ponían demasiado nerviosa, además que el resto de las heridas comenzaban a causarle un terrible dolor.

Una patada, directamente en la parte baja del abdomen, ni siquiera la vio venir. Luego siguieron varios golpes mas, todos ellos dirigidos contra sus costillas y luego una mas contra su cabeza. Cayo arrodillada, comenzaba a cansarse. Las heridas le causaban demasiado sangrado y apenas y aguantaba el dolor. Apenas y se podía mantener conciente.

- ¿Estas bien Star? – le decía mientras le rodeaba con un cuchillo el rostro – ¿acaso ya no vamos a jugar? Si es así, me temo que tendré que…tu sabe… terminar el juego de una vez por todas.

- je…jes…sica…

Redrum le enterró en ese momento su cuchillo sobre su hombro, lo mas profundo que pudo en ese momento y con gran irritación por lo que expresaba su rostro, y lo quito con lentitud para que pudiese sentirlo mientras lo hacia.

- ¡Mi nombre es Redrum!… No confundas mi nombre de nuevo o el cuchillo atravesara en esta ocasión el cuello.

- Redrum… solo quiero saber una cosa… ¿acaso realmente fuiste mi amiga?

- ¿Qué demonios fue lo que me preguntaste?

- ¡quiero saber si fuiste realmente mi amiga¿acaso solo fue una mentira y solo lo hiciste para espiarnos?

- En primera yo jamás los espíe… nunca hubo necesidad… y sobre tu pregunta…solo diré que siempre serviré fielmente a mi señor, el es todo lo que me importa y nada mas. Si el día que nos conocimos en el parque, el me hubiera dado la orden de arrancarte el corazón, lo hubiera hecho sin vacilar; si me hubiera ordenado matar a Robin en cuanto lo viera, lo hubiera hecho con gusto… Incluso te hubiera amado si el me lo hubiera ordenado, esa es la verdad. Lo que concluyas, depende completamente de ti pero fuera de eso siempre estuvimos destinadas a esto, a que mueras bajo mi cuchillo.

Redrum saco en ese momento a Dite y la espada comenzó a formar la imagen de la imponente espada negra. Comenzó a ponerse en posición para ejecutar a Star Fire con una sola estocada, completamente limpia y que no dejase ninguna clase de duda de su muerte.

- ¿Contenta con lo que te dije?

- No… pero ya no vacilare para hacer esto.

Uso de nuevo los rayos de sus ojos, directamente contra la pierna de esta. Redrum incluso grito por el dolor que le causo y tuvo que arrodillarse por esto, dejando oportunidad a Star Fire de emprender el vuelo.

Redrum alzo la vista y pudo ver como Star parecía concentrar sus poderes. Al principio la reacción fue muy fría, casi indiferente, pero entonces se transformo en preocupación e incluso miedo. Los ojos de Star Fire brillaban como rara vez solían hacerlo y la energía que emanaba su cuerpo era inmensa. No era necesario ser un genio para saber lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Star Fire ataco con toda su fuerza en un solo ataque que se lanzo contra su adversaria. La fuerza y velocidad con la que venia no le daba tiempo ni de escapar por lo que su reacción fue colocar a Dite en frente. En un principio pensó que podría servirle de algo, pero era demasiado poder. La enorme energía de color verde muy pronto termino por rodearle y no pudo menos que gritar lleno de dolor y sufrimiento antes de que llegase el silencio.

Star Fire no aguanto mas y cayo contra el suelo, sin ninguna clase de resistencia. Por un momento se quedo en el suelo, completamente agotada pero tuvo que ponerse de pie de nuevo. Debía ayudar a sus amigos, tenia que hacerlo. Decidió tomar aire por unos momentos y luego ir a ayudar de la forma que sea posible, aunque sea por unos breves instantes.

Llego un sonido demasiado familiar. Al voltear la cabeza pudo ver como un cuchillo atravesaba su hombro. Llego uno más, para atravesar el otro y antes de que reaccionase, dos mas atacaron sus piernas, llevándola a caer de lado contra el suelo. Esta vez era mucho mas doloroso que nunca, pues ahora los cuchillos parecían estar ardiendo de forma impresionante. Quería quitárselos pero el dolor y el agotamiento apenas y le permitía moverse. Miro hacia el cráter que formo su ataque y ella se asomo.

Aunque no pudiera creerlo, Redrum seguía viva pero no parecía estar intacta después del ataque, pues se movía con mucha dificultad. Mientras caminaba se podía ver que sus cuchillos y espadas escondidas caían al suelo sin ninguna especie de control, incluso lo que parecían ser estuches de piel calcinados y otros artefactos, que a diferencia de sus cuchillos no parecían haber sobrevivido al ataque. Pronto se dio cuenta porque, y era por que su ataque había destruido completamente su ropa, incluso sus zapatos especiales parecían comenzar a calcinarse conforme avanzaba. Esta avanzaba sin intentar cubrirse, parecía que no le importaba, pero Star Fire pudo notar no solo que de nuevo no tenia ni una sola herida, sino que cuando levanto la mirada pudo ver que se encontraba completamente furiosa.

- Duele…No sabes… cuanto me dolió…

- ¿Pero como?

- ¡DOLIÓ MUCHO!

Dite salio de su mano y lanzo un ataque que corto el suelo a lado de Star Fire. Esta no pudo moverse, simplemente se quedo petrificada mientras veía esto.

- ¿sorprendida de verme viva? – Redrum avanzaba lentamente hacia Star Fire mientras hablaba - Es una de las cualidades que tengo por ser la numero uno de mi señor. Solo ciertas personas pueden herirme y tu no estas entre ellas. Sin embargo puedo sentir dolor, lo siento con demasiada claridad… de hecho soy mas sensible al dolor de lo normal… y tu me has hecho sentir un terrible dolor

Pateo su estomago sin piedad en ese momento para ponerla boca arriba y al hacerle lo volvió a golpear el estomago y luego coloco su pie en su cuello.

- ¿Sabes porque me dolió tanto? Sencillo, estaba armada hasta los dientes con cuchillos y demás armas parecidas… tu maldito ataque no hizo mas que calentarlos, demasiado… ¡eran unos malditos pedazos de metal ardiendo! – Redrum ponía cada vez mas presión sobre el cuello de Star Fire – y tu maldito ataque no se queda atrás… prácticamente me colocaste sobre malditas brazas ardiendo… me temo que esto merece un castigo justo

Redrum coloco a Dite en posición, dispuesta a atravesar el pecho de Star Fire. En su rostro se podía notar una terrible furia, no había forma de que se contuviese. Simplemente quería castigarla por lo que le hizo.

- Te atravesare los pulmones y luego el hígado…morirás con lentitud y bajo un dolor inconcebible… yo lo veo como un trato justo.

Star Fire quería resistirse pero no parecía tener la suficiente fuerza. Parecía que solo podía elegir si quería mantener los ojos cerrados o abiertos. En cuanto Redrum comenzó a bajar su espada, decidió cerrarlos.

* * *

Raven volteo la mirada al momento que Star Fire lanzo su ataque. Pudo darse cuenta que fue un ataque extraordinario pero también recordaba contra quien peleaba y eso solo haría su ataque un completo desperdicio de energía. Confirmo al ver, a pesar de la distancia, los cuchillos siendo enterrados en el cuerpo de su amiga, y luego al ver a Redrum salir del cráter humeante, dispuesta a matarla.

_**- jejejejejeje… al parecer tu amiga no va aguantar mucho tiempo. Si lo que deseas es salvarlos te recomiendo que te des prisa o todo lo que hagas habrá sido en vano. **_

- ¡CALLATE!

Raven se lanzo de nuevo con furia, propinándole primero una patada y luego un movimiento que mando lejos a Dark. Esta como siempre sonreía pero comenzó a preocuparse en el momento en que vio como Raven cruzaba sus manos y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar.

- ¡AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!

Varias lanzas aparecieron en frente de ella y fueron lanzadas a gran velocidad y fuerza. Dark en esta ocasión se espanto en serio y formo un escudo frente a ella pare detener como se pudiese las lanzas. Sintió el golpe de una de ellas contra su protección, el cual lo atravesó hasta cierto punto. Eso fue todo.

Al desaparecer todo, Dark no pudo mas que ponerse a reír. Era simplemente mucho para nada, mucho ruido y pocas nueces, y lo que era mas divertido, Raven estaba agotada por lanzar ese ataque. Simplemente le facilito completamente las cosas con tan patético ataque.

- **_JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA… Ese fue el peor ataque que haya visto en toda mi existencia. Solo me diste la oportunidad de ganar – _**En ese momento levanta su mano amputada y en el muñón se va formando una mano oscura, con enormes garras en ellas – **_Ahora veamos, que tanta pelea das ahora. _**

Dark se lanzo sobre Raven, causando una herida en su estomago y un segundo ataque mas le rasguño la cara, pero contra lo que hubiera esperado Dark, la titán todavía lograba oponérsele y daba una gran pelea. Eso comenzaba a irritarla, de hecho tenia deseos de arrancarles las alas al cuervo ahí mismo.

* * *

Desde su trono, Maharya veía todo lo que ocurría. Era como un gran circo de tres pistas para el, quien simplemente disfrutaba del espectáculo como un espectador. Siempre era divertido ver esta clase de cosas, especialmente cuando sabes que vas a ganar sin importar lo que pase, pues tu escenario ya estaba construido desde hace mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo la diversión de repente desapareció. Al ver a Star Fire haciendo ese ataque, toda su seguridad desapareció de repente. Eso no estaba contemplado, nunca lo estuvo. Dentro de su trono, no paraba de moverse completamente nervioso porque algo que no estaba previsto salio mal. Entonces ocurrió. Simplemente ocurrió.

Se puso de pie de golpe y tomo su guadaña. Era un desastre, un completo desastre, simplemente no podía creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos. Siempre se podían tolerar pequeños errores, cosas imprevistas pero esa nunca debió ocurrir. Todo el escenario estaba torciéndose, ahora era necesario que el interviniera, personalmente.

* * *

- ¡Carajo!

Gun Shoot esquivo el ataque de Robin y se alejo de este, de la misma manera como lo hizo Puppet Master. Estos comenzaron a alejarse de los titanes, los cuales se mostraron extrañados por tan repentino cambio de actitud. De repente sus actitudes parecían haber cambiado y en sus rostros existía señales de miedo.

Los titanes habían visto a Star Fire lanzar su ataque pero no habían logrado librarse de los soldados de ellos. Sin embargo, ahora eran estos quienes se estaban alejando de ellos, yendo hacia donde se encontraba Star Fire. Los persiguieron, y mientras corrían podían escuchar los gritos de Puppet Master, quien no paraba de maldecir y decir que ahora todos estaban en peligro y que debian contentarlo a como diese lugar.

* * *

- No es justo…

Star Fire sintió que el pie de Redrum dejo de poner presión sobre su cuello y con un movimiento rápido rodó para alejarse de ella, y con las fuerzas que tenia se quito los cuchillos que tenia enterrado. Se mantenía arrodillada pero mostrando en su rostro una expresión que indicaba que estaba dispuesta a seguir luchando.

No había con quien luchar. No pudo evitar lanzar una exclamación de sorpresa al ver a Redrum, que se encontraba en el estado mas lamentable que hubiera esperado ven en ella.

Se encontraba arrodillada, apenas sosteniéndose con terrible dificultad. Comenzó a ponerse de pie con terrible dificultad y pudo ver las horribles heridas que tenia, en casi todo su cuerpo por algo que pareció haberle atravesado por la espalda. Tenia heridas en el pecho y el estomago, además de unas cuantas heridas mas en los brazos y piernas. Trataba de ponerse de pie pero lo hacia de forma bastante penosa, apenas capaz de mantener el equilibrio. Al intentar hablar de nuevo, vomito una gran cantidad de sangre. Todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sangre pero no parecía rendirse y trataba de ponerse de pie.

- No… es justo… luche como se me enseño desde niña … de frente y usando las armas a mi disposición… y me derrotan con un ataque… por la espalda… simplemente no es justo…

- Redrum…

- Si al menos hubiera sido de frente… al menos así me sentiría tranquila… rayos… como me duele el cuerpo…

No aguanto mas y cayo al suelo de golpe, impactándose de forma directa y sin poner ninguna clase de resistencia. Seguía con vida, todavía parecía respirar con dificultad, pero perdía sangre sin ninguna clase de control. Murmuraba algunas cosas pero Star Fire no podía entender lo que decía. Decidió acercarse, por lo menos lo suficiente para poder entender que era lo que trataba de decir.

- ¡ALEJATE DE ELLA!

Algo la hizo volar por los aires. No fue golpeada de ninguna manera, fue como si de repente el aire fuese quien la golpeo, cayendo en las manos de Robin. Al verla no se podía mostrar mas mortificado y trataba de ayudar con sus heridas de la mejor forma que podía. Si eran muchas y realmente le causaban malestar pero no podía evitar ver lo que estaba pasando mientras todos sus amigos le estaban si se encontraba bien.

- Star, dime por favor si estas realmente bien.

- Si Robin...pero no creo que sea capaz de ponerme de pie por un rato.

- ¡Tenemos que tratarte de alguna manera!

- Chicos… miren.

Cerca de ahí se encontraba Maharya sosteniendo el cuerpo de Redrum en sus brazos, siendo rodeado por Gun Shoot y Puppet Master. Había dejado su guadaña en el piso, mientras la sostenía con sumo cuidado y la cubría con mucho cuidado.

- Padre… perdóname…le he fallado…

- No hables… debes descansar.

- Hice lo que pude, pero falle… he fallado miserablemente.

- No me has fallado. Siempre me has sido leal y me has dejado satisfecho. Tu a diferencia de los demás has mostrado una lealtad increíble sin pedirme nada a cambio. Jamás me atrevería a decir que me has fallado.

- Papá… me duele mucho…

- Es normal… las heridas que te hicieron fueron muy graves…ahora debes descansar. No permitiré que mueras aquí ni de esta manera.

Coloco sus manos sobre su cabeza y fue rodeando su cuerpo. Lentamente comenzó a desaparecer en frente de ellos. Al final, Maharya dejo caer sus brazos, mostrando su cuerpo manchado en sangre. Camino unos pasos y tomo un cuchillo del piso. Sin ninguna clase de vacilación, uso el cuchillo para cortarse parte de los parpados. Cuando se dejo mostrar, había líneas de sangre que recorrían su mascara naciendo de sus ojos, como si fuese lagrimas de sangre.

- El escenario…mi amado escenario ha sido torcido…tengo que hacer algo para repararlo.

- Señor – dijo Puppet Master al acercase a el – haremos lo que sea para cumplir con la misión final que nos ha encomendado.

- Claro que lo harás, lo quieras o no, debes cumplir con lo que he predicho para ti. He hecho tu me ayudaras a reparar mi escenario.

- Solo dígame como señor.

- Muriendo

Sin que nadie presente fuese capas de ver como lo hizo, Maharya tomo su guadaña y con el mango atravesó el pecho de Puppet Master. Este no había llegado a morir cuando lo saco de forma brutal y con un solo movimiento partió en dos su cabeza.

Gun Shoot comenzó a gritar lleno de pánico y no alcanzo a correr ni un metro cuando sus piernas parecieron romperse solas. Cayo de bruces contra el suelo y giro lo mas rápido que puro para dispararle a Maharya. De igual manera, su brazo se rompió solo y de hecho fue arrancado por una fuerza invisible. Comenzaba a gritar piedad, de forma desesperada y con lágrimas en los ojos comenzó a suplicar piedad como nunca lo había hecho. Maharya ni siquiera le prestaba atención, solamente levanto su guadaña y con un solo golpe le dejo sin vida.

- Aaahhh…así esta mejor. No es perfecto y tiene errores, pero el escenario esta mucho mejor ahora.

- ¿Qué demonios has hecho! – grito Robin a Maharya - ¿Cómo pudiste matarlos de esa manera!

- Solo corrijo lo que estaba mal. Redrum debía estar a salvo, sin ninguna herida, pero en cambio esos dos debieron morir por ustedes.

- ¡Nunca los habríamos matados maldito!

- Eso es lo que dices, pero no conoces las perspectivas que pudieron haber ocurrido. Tal vez, Gun Shoot hubiera fallado en uno de sus ataques. La bala perdida hubiera salido disparada sin control y, quien sabe, tal vez hubiera golpeado a cierta chica extraterrestre que ya se encontraba caída, ocasionando una herida terrible con consecuencias…como ceguera temporal… o perder un ojo completo, quien sabe. Redrum se hubiera molestado pero ustedes… ¿Quién puede pronosticar esta clase de escenarios y las reacciones de las personas involucradas?

- ¡Nunca hubiéramos hecho nada de eso!

- Quien sabe… quien sabe… lo que importa es que mi campeona es incapaz de pelear ahora y lo que queda de los soldados del caos esta regado por todo el lugar, así que lo único que les separa para ayudar a su amiga soy yo. Saquen a su amiguita, ella no peleara mas, pero ustedes… con gusto me divertiré con ustedes.

Robin saco a Star fire de ahí y regreso con su equipo. Todos estaban en guardia mientras Maharya giraba su guadaña con ambas manos. Esperaban la menor provocación para iniciar la pelea. Los titanes sabían que, después de lo que vieron, no podrían confiarse.

* * *

- Oh no… no puede ser…

- **_Oh si… así es… tu amiga Star fire y vos solo han causado que sus muertes se acelere y sea mucho mas brutal. Lo lamento Raven, pero solo los condenaste, aunque debo felicitarte, realmente creía que el ataque estaba dirigido a mi. _**

- Entonces debo hacer lo necesario para acabar esto lo mas pronto posible.

Raven comenzó a acumular toda su energía y formaba la silueta del cuervo. Dark no se quiso quedar atrás y decidió hacer lo mismo, formando una especie de cuervo deforme y monstruoso.

- **_¿Segura que quieres poner todo en un solo ataque? Yo si quiero seguir jugando_**

- Si con eso logro acabar con todo estoy dispuesta…AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS.

- **_¡Esto será divertidísimo! _**

Ambos poderes chocaron al mismo tiempo. Maharya volteo para ver la enorme energía que se formo y con un movimiento, desapareció en las narices de todos. Los titanes en cambio se quedaron observando la enorme energía que se iba formando por todo el lugar y que parecía devorar todo lo que tocaba. Robin fue inmediatamente a buscar a Star fire y tratar de protegerla pero no pudieron hacer nada cuando esta energía llego hasta ellos.

* * *

Todos los titanes despertaron sumamente agitados y sudando frío. Miraron por todos lados y solo fue para ver que se encontraban en el baño. Robin volteo a ver a Star Fire pero se dio cuenta que no tenia ninguna de las heridas que tenia apenas hace unos momentos.

- ¿Dónde estamos?

- Creo que eso es obvio bestita.

- No, lo que quiero decir es que fue lo que paso. ¿Simplemente se acabo todo?

- Así parece…hasta nuestras heridas parecen haber desaparecido…Raven.

Todos reaccionaron y se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a buscarla de forma desesperada. Buscaron de tal forma que incluso entraron a su habitación y la pusieron de cabeza. Llegaron a buscar en la sala como ultimo lugar donde buscarían y ahí estaba ella, leyendo el libro de Azarath y sentada en el sillón. En cuanto entraron, Raven bajo el libro y mostró una ligera sonrisa.

- No puedo creer que este fue el ultimo lugar que buscaron.

- ¡Raven¿estas bien?

- Si… estaba cansada y por ello decidí quedarme aquí a esperarlos…y aun así se tomaron casi media hora.

- ¿Pero que fue lo que paso?

- Destruí a la versión oscura que creo Maharya sobre mi… eso era todo lo que se necesitaba para derrotarlo – Raven se puso de pie mientras decía eso – y en cuanto salieron me encargue de curar sus heridas.

- ¿Pero que hay de Maharya?

- Lo atrape dentro de mi… no podrá escapar por mucho tiempo...

- Entonces…se acabo…así de fácil… Chicos, quiero pedirles disculpas. Nuevamente he sido la causa de malestares para ustedes.

- Nunca has sido una molestia, para nosotros. Eres nuestra amiga y siempre hemos pensado en tu bienestar antes que cualquier cosa.

- Gracias amigos, pero no deben preocuparse mas. Ahora me encuentro bien.

Robin miro en entonces en el libro de Raven y se dio cuenta que dentro de este había algo dentro de este, algo de tamaño considerable que apenas y podía ocultar.

- Raven…¿Qué tienes dentro de tu libro?

- No tienen idea que tan bien me siento…

- ¡que tienes ahí maldición!

- Tanto que quiero mostrarles algo asombroso…

- ¡Raven! – ahora todos comenzaron a comenzaban a desesperarse por lo que escuchaban.

- Mi nuevo rostro.

Del libro saco una mascara oscura, la misma mascara que Robin estaba estudiando y que le ponía nervioso. Raven mostraba una enorme sonrisa mientras acercaba la mascara al rostro, la cual se diferenciaba claramente del horror que sus amigos estaban experimentando. En ese momento se coloco la mascara de un golpe y comenzó a sangrar. Al principio mantuvo baja la mirada pero la levanto para que los titanes la viesen claramente.

Nadie pudo acercarse, pues al intentarlo fueron lanzados hasta el otro extremo de la habitación. Se recuperaron rápidamente, solo para ver que a lado de Raven se formaba una segunda figura que reconocieron sin dificultad.

- El cuerpo de la llave esta en mi posesión, he colocado una mente completamente nueva para que libere a mi señor de su cautiverio y las puertas que lo encierran ya se encuentran expuestas. He tenido perdidas, tanto aceptables como inesperadas y terribles, pero ahora puedo decirlo… ¡La victoria es mía!

Los titanes gritaron mostrando su oposición a esta idea pero la realidad es que parecía tener completamente la razón. Frente a ellos, se dieron cuenta que Raven comenzaba cambiar, pues ahora vestía una especie de armadura ligera de color oscuro y con imágenes de ojos de color rojo en partes claves de ella. Tenia una forma ceremonial, pero si se destacaba algo era el yelmo, demasiado parecido al de los miembros del concilio ya que tenia la imagen de un monstruo furioso.

- Uno planea este día por tanto tiempo y cuando llega…simplemente no sabes que decir. Vamos Raven, es hora de que vallamos a cumplir con nuestros destinos.

Parte del techo se vino abajo en ese preciso momento, revelando a un monstruo, uno muy parecido al que habían visto dentro de la mente de Raven. Parecía que se mantenia sujetado en la torre, con las alas completamente extendidas y la cabeza se asomaba sobre ellos, lanzando horribles gritos. Maharya ayudo a Raven a subir por la cabeza del monstruo y luego la acompaño, para nuevamente ayudarle a sentarse en el lomo de la criatura.

Maharya dio un grito incomprensible y la criatura se soltó y comenzó a volar por los aires a gran velocidad. Sin la criatura tapando la vista pudieron ver hacia fuera con claridad y vieron el terrible espectáculo que se desarrollaba afuera. El cielo era completamente rojo y el cielo estaba lleno de esos monstruosas criaturas volando y chillando. Estas llegaban a caer sobre la ciudad, destruyendo todo a su paso y al parecer devorando lo que veían en su camino. No parecía haber mas que desolación.

Los titanes no pudieron menos que sentirse frustrados y derrotados. Star Fire no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas ante lo que veía. La sensación general era la misma, la de la completa y terrible derrota.

**El palabrerío de Ulick **

Hoy les hablare del único de mis personajes del que no he mencionado ni una palabra a pesar de ser parte fundamental de la trama. Nunca se sabe que es lo que piensa realmente y si manipula los personajes a su antojo, solo se sabe que es demasiado poderoso y que prepara sus movimientos porque esta convencido de que va a ganar o le beneficiaran. Su mascara sin rostro y su guadaña son detalles característicos de el, pero sobre todo, ahora acaba de obtener una importante victoria. Hoy hablare de Maharya, pero de forma brevísima porque información de el hay un montón.

Este personaje nació hace mucho tiempo, en un intento de crear un mundo de fantasía propio después de leer El señor de los anillos. Había creado toda una variedad de personajes para ese mundo y entre ellos estaban los villanos principales: Shakburz, señor de la oscuridad que luchaba contra sus hermanos ante los desacuerdos que tuvieron sobre la formación de su mundo y que posteriormente se transformaría en el símbolo de todo lo monstruoso y blasfemo; Durbshakgul, hija mayor de Shakburz y su mano derecha, quien era su puño de hierro y quien dirigía sus ejércitos y por supuesto Maharya.

Maharya era todo un personaje. El hermano menor y uno de los mas hermosos que habían existido desde la creación, el cual era por demás vanidoso y orgulloso al extremo, lo cual lo volvía en un completo inútil. Esto fue hasta que en un combate de entrenamiento, Durbshakgul le rompió el brazo y en su convalecencia le dijo que era una vergüenza. Esto lo tomo muy mal conforme paso el tiempo y llego a darse cuenta que no era alguien realmente útil. En castigo, creo su mascara y para demostrar que quería servir a su padre fielmente, se la coloco en su rostro y nunca volvió a mostrarlo a nadie. Al estallar la guerra entre los señores de la luz contra el señor de la oscuridad, sus hijos se destacaron por su brutalidad, renunciando a su nombre (los tres nombres, como notaran los saque de variaciones de las lenguas de Tolkien, pero los nombres verdaderos que supuestamente tienen ya fueron olvidados incluso por ellos) y transformándose en Maharya, el emisario. Se caracterizaba porque su presencia significaba que el señor oscuro estaba por hablar o peor aun, que había ordenado la mas terrible tortura para sus enemigos.

Como se esperaría, la oscuridad es derrotada y encerrada pero Maharya logra escapar, transformándose en una amenaza eterna, dedicando sus esfuerzos para liberar a su padre y hermana de su prisión e iniciar una nueva guerra, esta vez convencido de que la victoria seria de estos.

Cuando estaba creando los primeros intentos de hacer esta historia, Maharya se coló desde el primer capitulo, así que prácticamente coloque todo este universo dentro, solo que dándole un origen muy antiguo y en otras dimensiones para poder colocar mis locuras dentro. También puedo decir que este Maharya es Light a comparación del original, que era mas brutal y las formas de manipulación que usaba eran mas crueles, pero básicamente el personaje se le parece bastante, incluso en el hecho de que de los tres, era el que mas disfrutaba de los placeres, pues su hermana había enloquecido por un intento de enamorarse de alguien que termino rechazándola y su padre hacia mucho que se había olvidado del placer para dedicarse a sus objetivos personales. Eso, si, el original no solo hubiera matado a los soldados del caos, sino que también a Star Fire por ser ahora una inútil para la pelea.

Este capitulo lo escribí relativamente rapidísimo, y es que finalmente se acabo todo mi trabajo pesado y tuve un montón de tiempo libre, y mientras no leía, dibujaba, veía televisión, pues me dedicaba a escribir sobre mi historia y como verán vaya que tuve mucho tiempo libre. Creo que normalmente me hubiera tomado algo de tiempo extra para averiguar si podía colocarle mas cosillas…pero rayos, estoy tan feliz porque me acerco al final que detalles como eso se me escapan, tal vez necesite una verdaderas vacaciones.

Como siempre, toda clase de comentario o pregunta es bienvenida, lo único que deben haces es escribir un Review o mandarme un mensaje. Hasta la próxima, muchas gracias por leer este capitulo que espero les haya gustado y recuerden y los veré hasta el próximo que espero les guste también.


	23. La ultima oportunidad

Los jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen y no es que no lo haya intentado. Este fic no se trata más que algo que escribo por el placer de hacerlo y no pido nada a cambio mas que uno que otro Review sincero…Aunque si me consiguen un autógrafo de Marv Wolfman seria genial.

Cuando vean los > siguientes símbolos significa que quien habla lo hace en otro idioma y que estoy escribiendo lo que se podría considerar su traducción al español, mientras que las líneas significan cambios en el lugar donde ocurre la historia mientras que la punteadas son eventos que ocurren por separado en un mismo sitio o enfoque.

**La ultima oportunidad **

Raven abrió los ojos y solo encontró un cuarto completamente blanco y vacío. No había ninguna clase de puerta o ventana por mas que buscase, solo era un estéril cuarto vacío. Se puso de pie con mucha dificultad. Se sentía demasiado exhausta pero se puso de pie y comenzó a rodear la pared en busca de algún detalle que no fuese visible a simple vista. Primero la palmeaba pero entonces comenzó a golpearla en búsqueda de un lugar hueco. Su frustración llego hasta el punto que golpeo la pared con fuerza y se dejo caer al suelo.

- Eres un hueso difícil de roer Raven.

Maharya se encontraba detrás de ella. No pudo evitar sorprenderse pues había aparecido como si nada en medio de la habitación. Llego a pensar en la posibilidad de que en el techo hubiese una entrada pero luego lo reconsidero. Al final de cuentas se trataba de el.

- ¿Dónde estoy?

- Seguimos dentro de tu mente. Esto ha sido una sucesión de sorpresas, malas sorpresas. Primero te encargas de herir mortalmente a mi guerrera favorita, tengo que ensuciar mis manos para eliminar de mi escenario a un par que no debían matar tus amigos y luego veo que mi creación no te destruyo. Tienes deseos de sobrevivir, verdaderos deseos de mantenerte con vida, admiro mucho eso pero no haces mas que complicar mi amado escenario.

- ¿Y por eso me encerraste aquí?

- No, te equivocas. Tu misma te encerraste. Nos encontramos en una parte de ti muy especial. Es aquella donde tratas de encerrar todos tus anhelos, todos tus deseos. Es donde con tanta desesperación tratas de esconder todos tus deseos. Es algo que no recomendaría nunca, personalmente me parece deprimente que hayas creado algo como esto pero si llego a servirte de algo… este lugar ha mantenido con vida una parte de ti. Contratiempo tras contratiempo, sin duda mi trabajo es demasiado difícil últimamente.

- Yo no cree este lugar… no creo…

- Si lo hiciste pero lo mantenías bien escondido, ni siquiera tu lo conocías o ni siquiera querías acercarte a el. Aunque me he paseado por este lugar un rato y me doy cuenta que ya no haces uso de el como solías hacerlo pero sigue sin ser saludable.

- Ya veo… así que viniste a asegurarte que no te moleste.

En ese momento Raven se puso en guardia y trato de hacer uso de sus poderes sin ningún éxito

- Pero que…

- Ay Raven, estas teniendo demasiados errores. En primera, no he venido a matarte y en segunda me temo que podrás hacer uso de tus poderes. Veras existe una situación especial: Dark Raven gano la pelea y ella ahora es la nueva dueña de tu cuerpo. Ahora mismo debemos estar en camino a las puertas que consolidaran nuestro gran triunfo. Sin embargo, y ahí viene el problema, te detecte adentro y eso me deja en un lío, puesto que solamente Dark tiene la posibilidad de matarte ya que si alguien, incluyéndome, lo intentase lo único que obtendré será lo que ustedes llaman un vegetal, un cuerpo que se encuentra vivo pero que simplemente no me sirve para nada; por supuesto tampoco puedo dejarte aquí…

- Porque puedo escapar y recobrar mi cuerpo

- Por eso es que cree una división de mi mismo, una proyección se podría decir para hablar contigo. Tengo una oferta genial que nos beneficiara a los dos.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Es una oferta, una negociación, simplemente un pequeño trato para que todo salga como lo acordamos. Simplemente olvida todo esto y déjalo por la paz.

- ¿Qué!

- Olvida este asunto de salvar el mundo y salvar a tus amigos, deja que Dark se quede con tu cuerpo, abra las puertas, libere a mi señor y que la oscuridad domine al mundo y luego a esta dimensión.

- ¿Eres un demente¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a pedirme eso!

- Simple, lo dije de golpe y ya para evitarnos un palabrerío sin sentido.

- ¡NO¡JAMAS HARE ALGO ASÍ!

- Deberías esperar a que termine de hablar y de esta manera tal vez lo pensarías. No soy tonto, lo que pido es demasiado así que el pago será también algo digno. Mi pago será lo que mas anhelado desde que tienes memoria, algo que buscas con tanta desesperación que cuando te lo otorgue me lo agradecerás con lagrimas con los ojos, y se que será así pues he estado revisando un poco tus anhelos mientras estabas inconsciente y se perfectamente lo que tu deseas y si exista una sola cosa en la que puedes contar es que yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

- No hay nada que tu puedas darme.

- ¡Hay millones de cosas que puedo darte! Si hay algo que he aprendido en toda mi existencia es que todo tiene un precio. El concilio solamente me costaron cosas materiales que ni me importaban como tierras, dinero y metales que obtuve de mil maneras, la fachada de Titus me costo reunirlo con una hija muerta, la lealtad de los soldados del caos solo me costaba dejarlos divertirse, todos los que he conocido pueden ser comprados… incluso mi simple compañía y muestras de afecto servían como pago. Y se perfectamente que lo que quieres no es material ni nada relacionado contigo… No, es algo mas personal…algo que parece tan simple que casi nadie podría entenderlo.

- No puedes…

- Si puedo…

Maharya se acerco a ella y suavemente coloco su mano sobre su rostro.

- En pago a que no pongas resistencia, te ofrezco dos cosas: capacidad de expresar tus sentimientos con libertar y una vida, una vida normal donde puedas vivirlos.

* * *

Los titanes veían a la ciudad siendo atacada por los monstruos que volaban en circulo sobre ella. Eran decenas y su forma de atacas solo estaba destruyendo aun mas lo que ya casi era una ciudad en ruinas. Eran ataques rápidos, lanzándose en picada y destruyendo con sus quijadas lo que estuviesen enfrente. Era un espectáculo demasiado cruel, ver como estos seres atacaban sin ninguna clase de piedad. 

Tardaron en reaccionar, pero fue Robin el primero en hacerlo, retomando toda su compostura.

- Cyborg…prepara la nave T

- ¿Qué dices?

- Que prepares la Nave T… vamos por Raven.

- Viejo, tu viste lo que paso – dijo resignado Chico Bestia - Raven fue tomada por ese monstruo ha hacer quien sabe que.

- Raven sigue siendo una titan y una amiga – contesto Star Fire – no quiero pensar que la dejamos abandonada. Yo estoy con Robin hay que hacer todo lo posible por salvarla.

- Yo estoy de acuerdo pero existe un inconveniente¿Cómo la encontraremos? Me temo que su comunicador esta aquí, además que no tenemos idea de cómo encontrarla. Ni siquiera esa cosa nos sirve de referencia ahora que hay quien sabe cuantas en el cielo.

- Lo se… sin embargo debemos buscarla de alguna manera. Debieron de ir a algún sitio, la pregunta es donde.

- Muy sencillo, se llama desierto, el desierto de Gobi para ser mas preciso.

Al principio creyeron que se habían equivocado. No era posible que esa voz estuviese ahí de nuevo pero al voltear era sin duda ella. Entro de forma tal que no la escucharon al llegar, pero ahí estaba ella todavía con vida, vistiendo en ese momento las ropas de Raven, exceptuando su capa y capucha, incluso el cinturón de su cadera. Se mostraba sonriente, como si nada pasase pero pudieron notar que al parecer no llevaba mas armas que un pedazo de espada rota y oxidada.

- Tu…

- Espero que no les moleste que use la ropa de Raven, necesitaba ponerme algo presentable después de que mi ropa se redujo a cenizas y a su dueña anterior ya ni le debe interesar, como decía, el desierto de Gobi – continuo esta – Uno de los desiertos más grandes del mundo y bastante conocido por sus historias de guerras, rutas comerciales y quien se pierde en el se transforma en un esqueleto a causa de las tormentas de arena. No es un lugar tan malo para vivir exceptuando una sección por la que nadie pasa y que se encuentra en el sureste, lugar que dicen que esta habitado por el diablo. Ese es nuestro destino, así que vayamos a esa nave para….

- ¡Maldita!

Robin y el Chico Bestia se lanzaron contra Redrum, seguidos entonces por Cyborg. Robin fue el primero y el que mas llego a golpearla, al darle un golpe en el estomago primero, del cual ni siquiera trato de esquivar ni de defenderse siquiera y luego uno mas en el rostro. No había caído al suelo cuando fue golpeado por un orangután verde. El castigo fue relativamente rápido y extraño puesto que no trato de defenderse y se dejo caer al suelo, soltando su ruinosa arma. Cyborg la tomo del cuello y la levanto unos metros en el aire.

- Eres demasiado cínica para presentarte así ante nosotros – dijo con un tono molesto – de hecho no se que es lo que nos impide que te golpeemos hasta dejarte igual a como dejaste a Star Fire, o hacerte pagar por lo que hiciste a Terra, Aqualad, Speedy, Mas y Menos, Bumblebee, Jinx… Dime que es lo que impide que recibas tu parecido.

- Cyborg – dijo Star Fire con cierto tono triste – Suéltala por favor.

- ¿Qué! porque demonios…

Star señalo con la mirada hacia el piso. Los demás lo hicieron y entonces lo vieron. En el suelo había un charco rojo que se hacia cada vez mas grande. Al levantar la mirada, que había un hilo rojo que se formaba desde las piernas de Redrum y en su abdomen se estaba formando una mancha cada vez mas grande. Vieron el rostro de Redrum, el cual comenzaba a expresar sufrimiento.

Cyborg la bajo lentamente pero esta no fue capaz de mantenerse de pie y cayo al suelo mientras se iban formando otras manchas de sangre en su cuerpo.

- Demonios… tuvieron que abrirla – decía con señas de estar respirando con terrible dificultad – y yo que quería terminar con este asunto lo mas pronto posible… ¿no tienen algo de morfina?... el dolor es demasiado fuerte incluso para mi…

- Pero que fue lo que…

- ¿Acaso olvidaron lo que me hizo su amiga Raven?

- Pero…

- Si ustedes están sanos es gracias al poder de mi señor…por desgracia para mi, el perdió demasiado tiempo y poder, así que solo tuve un tratamiento ligero…apenas suficiente para que no me muriese al instante. Demonios… ahora será mas difícil para mi… rayos… como duele… por favor… necesito la maldita morfina.

Robin le pidió a Cyborg que trajera algo de medicina a Redrum, sin embargo, cuando llego a su mano no se la entrego de inmediato. La puso a cierta distancia de ella y agito levemente sobre ella.

- Vaya… eso es algo ruin no crees.

- Quieres que te deje de doler… a cambio nosotros queremos respuestas.

- No necesitas eso. Veras la situación esta así: el plan original era que en cuanto salieran de la mente de Raven, yo me encargaría de atraparlos y llevarlos con ellos para un sacrificio final pero eso ya no va a pasar. Ahora cuento con que ustedes me sigan y los lleve personalmente al templo.

- En pocas palabras que entreguemos nuestros cuellos voluntariamente para que ustedes los corten…

- No exactamente así… Verán, esta es una oportunidad que no pueden rechazar, les estoy dando la oportunidad de detener todo esto. Mi señor esta simplemente obsesionado con que el escenario debe salir como el quiso que fuera y por ello tengo que llevarlo a pesar que existan circunstancias que puedan caer en su contra. Ahora mismo no esta usando todos sus poderes y con la fuerza necesaria pueden lastimarlo aunque lo justo seria que mataran a Raven en su lugar… ¡ahora dame la maldita anestesia!

Robin fue quien se la inyecto. Parecía que el dolor de Redrum disminuyo por un momento, aunque el sangrado seguían dándose aunque no de la misma forma que inicio.

- Deberíamos dejar que te murieses…

- Pero no lo harán… en parte porque son mejores personas que yo y porque quieren salvar a su amiga y no pueden perder la oportunidad. Ahora síganme…

- No… no te llevaremos con nosotros. Dinos lo que debemos saber y nosotros nos encargaremos.

Redrum palidecio de pronto. No esperaba esa respuesta y se podía ver en su rostro.

- Ustedes no entienden…hay cosas que necesitan saber sobre el lugar y solo yo…

- Dinos lo que tengamos que saber y que sea rápido. Si es necesario nos mantendremos en comunicación pero tu te quedas en una celda…

- ¡No es momento de desconfiar con un demonio!... ya les dije que si quieren que su amiga este viva dejaran que los acompañe.

- Robin – interrumpió Star Fire – deja que vaya.

Entre los titanes existió una leve discusión por el asunto pero al final se decidió por dejarla ir. Redrum iba a mostrar una señal de agradecimiento pero entonces vio el rostro de Star Fire. Ella no era buena para ocultar sus emociones sobre ciertas personas y era obvio lo que Star sentía por ella, y se trataba de simple desprecio.

- Deben volar bajo – dijo esta bajando la cabeza – para evitar llamar la atención de las criaturas. No traten de llamar su atención de ninguna forma y no vuelen demasiado rápido… debemos irnos ya, el tiempo se nos esta agotando y no creo que quieran que el fin del mundo llegue mientras hablamos.

* * *

- No es posible… 

- Claro que lo es… veras, yo puedo darte esa vida mientras aceptes quedarte en este lugar y lo desees con toda tu voluntad. Esa es la clave de mi fuerza, la voluntad de hacerlo. No puedo forzarte a que aceptes pero quiero que me des la oportunidad, de mostrarte esa vida que puedo darte.

Apenas parpadeo y Raven se dio cuenta que la habitación había cambiado repentinamente. Ya no se trataba de una vacía habitación blanca, sino que ahora se trataba de una habitación muy parecida a la suya pero con menos espacio y libros en los estantes que encontró. Trato de encontrar algún objeto de Azarath pero simplemente habían desaparecido. Ella recorría la habitación y solo encontraba cosas que no reconocía, incluyendo espejos, algunos cuantos adornos y lo que mas le llamo la atención ropa, un armario lleno de ropa, en su mayor parte de color negro y pantalones. Vio su cama y se dio cuenta que era mas pequeña y en ella había una mochila con un montón de cuadernos y papeles desordenados.

- ¡Rachel! – grito una voz que le resulto familiar - ¡baja de una vez que se te hace tarde!

Raven se quedo paralizada por unos momentos y no pudo evitar reconocer aquella voz que nunca pensó volver a escuchar. La voz de Arella, la voz de su madre.

- ¡Ya voy!

Raven volteo y no pudo menos que sorprenderse. Entro a la habitación con rapidez y se fue directo a la cama, tomo varios de sus papeles y cuadernos casi al azar, los coloco en su mochila y se fue como si nada. Ese breve momento le sirvió para ver que se trataba de ella, se estaba viendo a si misma pero con notables diferencias. Su cabello y su rostro estaban iguales, pero sus ropas fue lo que le desconcertó ya que a simple vista noto que vestía pantalones negros y una playera negra con una silueta de la cabeza de un cuervo.

Desde donde se encontraba pudo escucharla mientras bajaba unas escaleras, pudo oír como parecía tener una conversación rápida con Arella, y cerrar una puerta de golpe. Se acerco a una ventana y pudo verla corriendo por la calle y alejarse.

- ¿Pero que fue eso?

- Dark… Maldición, no se porque llegue a pensar que no serías dark… llegue a pensar que serias, no se, una chica del tipo clásica, coqueta… esperaba incluso Punk, pero te mantuviste como dark, no crees que eso es aburrido.

- Te pregunte, que es esto.

- Ay Raven… es como si no me hubieras puesto atención. Es lo que te prometí: emociones y una vida para expresarlas. Por supuesto, esta nueva vida tiene muchos cambios, por ejemplo ya no tendrás poderes, después de todo tu padre nunca fue un demonio de otra dimensión…pero eso que importancia podría tener cuando tienes otras cosas a cambio. Cosas que dabas por perdidas pero que ahora tienes de vuelta.

Maharya desapareció. Raven decidió seguir mirando y al salir de la habitación se dio cuenta que se trataba de una casa totalmente tradicional que puede verse en cualquier sitio. Comenzó a bajar las escaleras y abajo encontró una mesa con algunas fotografías. Encontró algunas en las que aparecía ella, cuando era una niña, pero se dio cuenta que era completamente diferente a cualquier cosa que llegaba a recordar. En ellas sonreía, en especial las más viejas, una enorme sonrisa mientras posaba con Arella. También había algunas recientes, en donde mostraba una sonrisa pequeña pero seguía siendo una sonrisa.

Un sonido de llaves le llamo su atención y entonces pudo verla. Paso como si nada, de hecho apenas si llego a verla pero se trataba de ella. Llevaba ropa formal que apenas pudo ver por la velocidad con la que iba pero sobre todo porque no dejo de ver su rostro en todo momento. Era Arella, no cabía duda que era ella. Esta simplemente salio de la casa, subió a un auto seminuevo y se fue. Sin embargo, todo lo que duro ese breve momento fue contemplado con detalle por ella, siguiéndola hasta el patio y verla partir en el auto.

- Arella…

- Su verdadero nombre es Angela Roth – Maharya apareció de nuevo, esta vez colocando su mano en su hombro - Abandono su hogar para alejarse de su padre abusivo pero no se acerco a la iglesia de Trigon ni llego a pisar un pie en Azarath, en su lugar fue a recorrer el país o por lo menos una parte de este. Con el tiempo conoció a un hombre que estuvo con ella un par de semanas y le abandono. De esa relación nació su hija Rachel, a la cual ha criado ella sola alternando su trabajo como maestra de música y ama de casa. Resultaste ser una hija algo difícil de criar, pues aunque eras alguien alegre, terminaste siendo algo sarcástica conforme crecías…es demasiado para explicar y para ser honesto, no tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo.

- Vaya… con todo eso que decías de darme una vida, llegue a pensar que saldrías con eso una vida de cuentos de hadas.

- ¿Te gustaría eso?

- Para nada.

- Genial, porque no te lo daría. Vivir con solo alegrías toda una vida hace que no puedas apreciarla en realidad… Raven, yo te prometí una vida y emociones y de eso se trata esto. No puedo darte una vida donde todo sea bueno y perfecto porque eso no es una vida real. Yo quiero darte algo real, que experimentes aquello que ha estado fuera de tu alcances y que puedas sentirlas con tus emociones. Esto se trata de que puedas tener oportunidad de sentir cosas que están fuera de tu alcance, como la tristeza, la ira, la envidia y la frustración, pues de esta manera podrás realmente sentir con toda su belleza lo que es la felicidad, el sonido de la risa saliendo de tu boca, el amor… ah, ese ultimo es tan hermoso, causa de regocijo y angustia… oh pequeña Raven, debes admitir que lo que te he mostrado hasta ahora, aunque poco, es sumamente tentador.

Raven se quedo en silencio mientras miraba el vecindario en que se encontraba. Todo era tan real, incluso podía sentir el aire y todo lo que estaba cerca de ella. Era real, parecía demasiado real. Y debía admitirlo, todo lo que veía y sentía era demasiado agradable.

- Bueno Raven, es hora de movernos.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Es hora de movernos. Hay gente que quiero presentarte.

- ¿Presentarme… a quienes?

- A tus amigos por supuesto… ¿No tienes curiosidad de conocer a tus amigos?

* * *

- Oye Star, me podrías decir como es que aprendiste el idioma tan rápido. 

La pregunta de Redrum no llegaba en un buen momento. A pesar de que seguían sus indicaciones y volaban lo mas cerca del suelo que se podía, los monstruos alados aparecían de la nada y por momentos estaban convencidos de que iban a tratar de devorar la nave y era necesario hacer maniobras para alejarse de estas criaturas, en ocasiones sin llamar la atención y en otras en verdaderas persecuciones a toda velocidad.

Antes de salir del hangar, le habían hecho varias preguntas a Redrum. Por ejemplo el estado de esa barrera que se había formado alrededor de la ciudad y que como les confirmo había desaparecido y sobre todo de las criaturas. Según ella, no habían demasiadas y con solo volar bajo podrían esquivar a la mayoría pero conforme se acercaban a su destino aparecían en cantidades mayores y era mas difícil esquivarlas. Como excusa, Redrum solo había llegado a decir un insípido y poco sincero "Perdón, conté mal"

- En serio¿Cómo aprendiste el idioma tan rápido? Según algunos informes me dicen que aprendiste, de forma tosca y con diversos errores pero a su vez aceptable, nuestro idioma en el mismo día que llegaste a la tierra. Creo que es algo digno de saberse…

-¿No ves que es un pésimo momento? – dijo Cyborg mientras trataba de alejarse de lo que era un grupo de tres monstruos volando cerca.

- Ya les dije que se van a ir solas. Esas cosas son ciegas, por lo menos por ahora. Si estuvieran ahora sus ojos funcionando ya nos habrían devorado.

- Nada me sube mas el animo que escuchar cosas como esas – llego a decir el Chico Bestia.

- Ok, si lo que desean es seguridad, les recomiendo que aterricen en este lugar. De todas maneras ya estamos cerca.

Como les dijo, bajaron con precaución en pleno desierto. Existía un frío espantoso, demasiado incluso para lo que esperaban y la primera en sentir el golpe fue Redrum pero trato de ocultarlo. Mientras tanto, las criaturas parecían alejarse sin prestar atención. Realmente debían ser criaturas ciegas o por lo menos lo estaban en ese momento.

- Muy bien… ahora descansemos un momento…

- ¡No! – Replico Robin – Nos vamos ahora mismo hacia allá. No pienso perder el tiempo aquí.

- Es buen ver que tienes energía y ganas de continuar pero no vale la pena desperdiciarla ahora. Además, no va a pasar nada todavía… tenemos tiempo de sobra…

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Porque el papel de Raven como llave no es solo abrir la puerta, sino de evitar las trampas que existen alrededor de prisión. Veras, si existe una sola cosa a la que mi padre tiene miedo son las trampas alrededor de esa puerta, pues no existe nada ni nadie que sea capaz de sobrevivir a ellas, eso sin hablar del terrible dolor que causa incluso la mas mínima herida. La llave es la encargada de controlar estas trampas por medio de sus emociones y poderes y hay que decirlo, la dejaran muy cansada para abrir la puerta, por lo que deberá descansar para no caer muerta. Ahora, dime Star¿Cómo fue que aprendiste hablar un idioma de la tierra tan rápido? Es importante que lo sepa.

Redrum no dejaba de ver el rostro de Star Fire. Podía ver sin mucha dificultad que no se encontraba cómoda con su presencia y no tenia deseo alguno de hablarle. Cuando una persona como Star Fire habla, es casi imposible para ella poder ocultar sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, termino por decírselo, le hablo acerca de una de las capacidades de los tamaranianos, el cual consistía en la capacidad de aprender idiomas a través de un beso.

- Bromeas

Star Fire negó con la cabeza con señas de sentirse algo indignada.

- Cielos… eso no lo esperaba… bueno, da igual. Star, necesito hablar contigo a solas, así que sera mejor que nos alejemos un poco.

Star volteo a ver a Robin quien le señalo que fuera. Sabían que no había demasiado de que preocuparse puesto que le habían quitado su arma y no parecía tener la suficiente energía para iniciar un ataque a traición. La siguió hasta una distancia en la que los chicos apenas y podían verse pero se podía ver que no se encontraban tranquilos y parecían dar vueltas. Cuando llegaron a cierta distancia, Redrum se dejo caer al suelo y se sentó en la arena.

- ¿Para que vinimos aquí? – pregunto Star Fire – Dime por favor para que pueda regresar con mis amigos…

- ¿Recuerdas cuando me quitaste la mascara?

Star Fire simplemente solo movió la cabeza para asentir. Se notaba que deseaba olvidarlo.

- ¿Sabes porque trate de fingir mi propia muerte? Porque no era necesario todo eso que hice, de crear ese muñeco para que pensaras que Jessica fue asesinada por mi de esa manera. Además, ese muñeco debía durar como una semana después de que se realizase un funeral, no se trataba de un simple muñeco como los que hacia mi hermano. El plan original consistía en atrapar a una niña y a Jinx, para hacer sufrir su lado moral como solíamos hacer cuando jugábamos…

- Si me disculpas me largo…

- ¡Era para que no me vieras de esa manera!

El rostro de Redrum había cambiado, así como su tono de voz. Se había vuelto sombrío, bastante deprimente y llegaba a causar muchísima lastima ante sus ojos.

- Tal vez fui demasiado dura… ya sabes, ahí dentro de la cabeza de Raven, pero es que quería realizar el escenario que mi padre había creado…

- ¿Llamas padre a ese monstruo?

- … Larga historia, por lo menos para la ocasión, pero lo que te dije solo fue verdad en parte. Si, cumplo cualquier orden que me de mi señor, todas y cada una de ellas, a pesar que el precio sea demasiado alto y me haga perder cosas que aprecio… Tal vez no lo creas, pero en realidad siempre te vi como una amiga…la primera que llegue a tener… y esperaba que lo siguieras siendo… pero no se podía y por ello pedí que pensaras que Jessica murió frente a tus ojos, prefería eso a pensar que un día supieras sobre esto. La sola idea me estaba matando y por eso pensé que... ojala lo hubieras creído, ojala no hubiera salido de esa manera. Esta vez el precio fue demasiado caro…

Star Fire la siguió viendo. Era sincera, no parecía intentar mentir en ningún momento pero si notaba que con todo no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho.

- Star… ¿Qué piensas sobre mí? Antes de que supieras que era Redrum, te llegue a agradar…

- Al principio si…me agradabas…pero ahora no puedo evitar sentir… Me pareces terriblemente desagradable…

- Con que desagradable - Redrum miro hacia abajo un momento antes de reaccionar – en realidad creí que seria peor… bueno, es mejor que hagamos lo que deseaba pedirte… por lo que mas quieras, por x´hal te pido que no te niegues a lo que voy a pedirte…

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

- ¿No puedes ver lo que ocurre desde ahí Cyborg?

- Puedo hasta cierto punto pero no puedo decir que sepa lo que están hablando. ¿Qué dices bestita?

- No estoy seguro – respondió este – hay demasiados sonidos en el lugar. No importa en que animal me transforme, escucho demasiadas cosas para prestar atención a una sola.

- Rayos… Olvídalo Cyborg, no creo que necesite de nuestra ayuda para nada.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

- No puedo hacer eso.

- Es un favor que necesito que…

- ¡NO puedo hacerlo¡no puedo creer que siquiera me pidas eso!

- Es necesario… por favor, escucha mis razones y tal ves entiendas que lo que te pido no es algo tan terrible como para no hacerse.

Redrum hablaba con mucha tranquilidad sobre lo que le estaba pidiendo pero Star fire no lo estaba tomando con la misma calma. Cada detalle que le daba no hacia mas que alterarle y por momentos le causaba un terrible malestar en el estomago por los detalles que le estaba dando, detalles para llevar a cabo un plan enfermizo para casi cualquiera que lo escuchase. Cuando termino, Redrum se puso de pie y se pudo ver que estaba limpiándose el rostro. No lo admitía, pero a ella también le parecía terrible la idea de llevar a cabo ese plan.

- ¿Entendiste lo que te pedí?

- No voy a hacerlo… no lo haré aunque se trate de ti…

- De veras entender que lo que te pido es algo crucial. Solo de esta manera podrás llegar hasta donde se encuentra tu amiga y tener su oportunidad… si no lo haces, me temo que no llegaras a acercarte lo suficiente a ellos.

Redrum coloco su brazo sobre el hombro de Star. Esta pareció querer quitarlo en un principio pero luego cedió. Miraba a Redrum a los ojos mientras escuchaba lo que le decía constantemente.

- Es por tus amigos… siempre piensa en eso. Lo haces por tus amigos.

- Si – respondió esta – es por mis amigos.

Star Fire tomo cuidadosamente a Redrum y luego de dudar un momento la beso. Fue un beso breve que no paso del toque con los labios, pero cuando termino se dio cuenta que Redrum sonreía. Una lagrima paso por sus mejillas, pero era normal, después de todo sabia lo que se aproximaba. Y aun así sonreía, disfrutando cada momento, realmente llego a disfrutar de todo.

- Hazlo ahora.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Robin comenzaba a desesperarse. No dejaba de sentir que estaban comenzando a perder el tiempo y que si querían lograr algo debían empezar a hacerlo ahora. Pensaba pedirle seriamente a Cyborg que fuera de inmediato por Star Fire e irse en la búsqueda del famoso templo.

Lo pensaba muy seriamente cuando las vio volver. Al principio se sintió algo aliviado pero al verla se dio cuenta que había algo extraño. Redrum pareció debilitarse repentinamente, sus heridas parecieron haberse agrandado sangrando en mayor profundidad y parecía que si se mantenía de pie era por la fuerza de voluntad, mientras que Star Fire se mostraba de repente muy seria y ocultaba su mano derecha en su espalda. Todos se dieron cuenta de eso, pero fue Robin el que se atrevió a hablar.

- Star Fire… ¿Qué ocurre?

- No hay tiempo para hablar – dijo Redrum con un tono muy debilitado – es tiempo de llegar.

Los titanes quisieron seguir hablando pero Star Fire no tenia demasiados deseos de conversar en ese momento. Siguieron a Redrum, pero no llegaron demasiado lejos antes de que esta se desplomase al suelo.

- Hemos llegado.

Voltearon a ver pero no había absolutamente nada que ver en ningún lado, solo el desierto que se extendía frente a ellos.

- ¿Cómo que ya llegamos¡aquí no hay nada!

- Ya llegamos… créanme… nada mas escuchen… ya estamos aquí…

Iban a replicar pero escucharon un extraño sonido que se repetía constantemente. Al principio por lo bajo pero luego comenzó a crecer de forma que se hacia sumamente claro: Mandalakai, era lo que se repetía una y otra vez.

Entonces lo vieron. Se trataba de una persona de gran estatura, cuyo rostro era imposible de ver a causa de su yelmo que cubría toda su cabeza y apenas y había espacio para sus ojos. En sus hombros portaba una gran hacha y tenia además un escucho con el que podía cubrir todo su cuerpo. Esta avanzo apenas un par de pasos y lanzo un grito con todas sus fuerzas. De la misma manera casi fantasmagórica que apareció un enorme templo a unos metros detrás de el, uno con un diseño sumamente sencillo, prácticamente sin ninguna clase de adorno y solo con gigantescas puertas de bronce. Pero no solo apareció el templo, sino que con el apareció un enorme ejercito, todos ellos con yelmos y armaduras que no dejaban que se viera rastro alguno de sus cuerpos pero si dejaban ver las enormes espadas que portaban y levantaban al aire. Sus gritos eran acompañados a su vez con enormes chillidos de quienes reconocieron como las criaturas. Decenas de ellas, gritando con una furia terrible mientras batían las alas.

- Ante ustedes, el templo de la oscuridad y sus eternos guardianes.

* * *

- Tu importancia es fundamental Raven. Veras, la puerta no es solamente lo que necesito que abras, sino que tu papel como llave también es controlar a las trampas que le rodean. Trampas que solo la llave puede controlar y que de lo contrario… bueno, no quiero pensar en ello… ¿acaso me estas escuchando? 

Raven lo escuchaba pero no podía dejar de mirar lo que estaba ante ella. Era simplemente demasiado real. Mientras caminaba a lado de el, se dio cuenta que cada elemento que se encontraba frente a sus ojos parecía tener vida propia. Incluso el viento que se encontraba ahí realmente parecía acariciar su rostro. Incluso una discusión iniciada por un accidente que había ocurrido unos minutos antes.

- Deberías convencerte de una vez, todo lo que vez es real de cierta forma.

- Pero como es que…

- Nunca has visto realmente la capacidad real de mis poderes. Cosas como estás no están fuera de mi alcance y siendo que nos encontramos dentro de tu mente es más fácil para mi todavía. Habrán cosas que se deberán arreglar pero créeme que me encargare que tengas una gran eternidad aquí adentro.

- Hablas como si fuera aceptar…

- Oh vamos, al menos admite que estas interesada, no tiene nada de malo. Yo por ejemplo estuve tentado en una ocasión a no seguir con mi plan hace ya tanto tiempo, cuando decidí comenzar a disfrutar algunas de las cosas hermosas de la vida. Pero a diferencia tuya nadie puede darme la salvación, todo mi ser esta atado para siempre a la oscuridad y negar de ella no me haría sino un hipócrita… Mira, hemos llegado.

Raven lo que tenia enfrente y se trataba de una preparatoria. Le parecía extraño, nunca había estado en ninguna escuela. Mientras caminaba en ella, no podía evitar ver los alrededores y sentir las emociones que le rodeaban. Ansiedad, furia, frustración, alegría… tantas emociones que le estaban vedadas por el peligro que eran en ella.

Fue mientras caminaba por uno de los pasillos y se asomaba por uno de las aulas que nuevamente se encontró con ella misma de nuevo. Se encontraba sentada, con clara señal de estar aburrida mientras leía un libro que parecía ser la causa. Se veía a ella misma haciéndose para atrás en su asiento y bostezando. No paraba de verse, pues a pesar de que era ella, simplemente era alguien completamente distinta.

Mientras se veía se dio cuenta de algo y fue que en esa aula se encontraba un chico que le parecía demasiado familiar, contando chistes bastante malos alrededor y esperando que alguien se riese.

- ¿Chico Bestia?

- Su nombre es Garfield Logan pero acertaste. N o lo reconoces a causa de que no tiene la piel verde y su tonto uniforme pero es el. Mira bien el lugar, no es la única sorpresa que te he preparado.

Raven no tardo en darse cuenta. No tardo demasiado en reconocer a Cyborg aunque ahora se trataba de un tipo musculoso que vestía un uniforme de Futbol. Star Fire estaba ahí mismo a pesar de que ahora parecía hablar con un acento extraño aunque no lo notaba bien porque no se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca, incluso Terra estaba ahí mismo con su actitud relajada. Sin importar donde viese, llegaba a ver o reconocer alguien, incluso a Jinx, Gizmo, Aqualad… ahí estaban ellos.

- Supuse que te gustaría. Tus amigos están aquí, fuera de los terribles combates que amerita el ser un superhéroe. No, estos no sufrieron ninguna de las desgracias que lo llevaron a este camino, incluso tu amiga Star Fire llego aquí por medio de algunos cambios, siendo ahora una radiante estudiante de intercambio que apenas y habla ingles en lugar de una aspirante a esclava. Mientras que tus amigos están aquí…porque quise divertirme un poco… Vamos, creo que no estaría mal que entraras y escuchases la conversación que tienes con tus amigos.

- No vale la pena…

- No rompas mi corazón… ¿Por qué no quieres hacerlo?

- Porque no es real…

- Oh por favor Raven, deja de hacer eso. Tu no estas destinada al sufrimiento y la desdicha, tienes la opción de vivir la vida aunque no sea técnicamente real… Dejae mostrarte algo que sin duda hará que consideres con mayor seriedad mi propuesta.

Por alguna razón se vio obligada a parpadear y al abrir los ojos de nuevo estaba en su habitación, en la que se supone era su habitación. Ahí de nuevo se encontraba ella acostada en la cama leyendo un libro hasta que empezó a sonar un celular.

- ¿Diga?... ¿Dick?... ¿Cuándo demonios regresaste? – Raven no dejaba de verla mientras hablaba - … Vaya¿acaso crees que también me dedico a estar ociosa como tu?... Bueno, porque no, puedo dejar mis cosas para después… ¿En el parque de nuevo?... de acuerdo… te veo en unos minutos.

Esta se puso de pie y se dirigió al espejo donde comenzó a arreglarse un poco antes de salir. Mientras Raven la observaba, Maharya se puso detrás de ella y le hablo al oído.

- ¿No te gustaría espiar a Rachel Roth un momento?

* * *

El hombre del hacha, sin duda el mas grande y con el aspecto mas terrible de todos comenzó a avanzar hacia los titanes, seguidos por dos mas en sus espaldas que gritaban palabras incomprensibles para ellos mientras movían sus escudos y espadas de forma amenazantes. El del hacha estaba al menos a dos pasos delante de estos y sin gritar como una criatura salvaje lograba expresar una verdadera sensación de respeto y terror. 

Dejo caer su hacha al piso y grito de nuevo ¡Mandalakai! Con todas sus fuerzas, el cual fue contestado con el mismo ánimo por todos los que se encontraban ahí, creando una especie de coro demoníaco. Entonces guardo un momento de silencio antes de hablar.

- Soy el líder de la guardia, el capitán que guarda la llegada de nuestros señores. Se nos ha ordenado esperar a cinco guerreros, uno que seria un leal seguidor y cuatro que estarían bajo su custodia. ¿Quién de ustedes es el guerrero?>

- ¡Yo soy el Guerrero! >- Grito con fuerza Redrum mientras se ponía de pie y avanzaba un par de pasos con dificultad.

Robin y los demás no lograron entender ni una palabra de lo que decían. Era otro idioma, sin duda, pero la forma en la que hablaba este, incluso parecía insultante, con ese tono de voz grosero y que en ocasiones llegaba a ser grotesco. A pesar de que parecían hablar entre ellos, era como si hablasen dos lenguas distintas, pues la voz de Redrum no llegaba al terrible tono que sonaba este.

El del hacha quedo viendo a Redrum cuidadosamente a los ojos. Pero, sin que tuviese tiempo de reaccionar, la golpeo repentinamente en el rostro llevándola al suelo con un breve gemido.

- ¡impostora, falsa guerrera, ser sin orgullo ni respeto!> – gritaba este – ¿Cómo te atreves a intentar engañar a la guardia¡El guerrero que esperamos es un ser de las altas esferas, bendecido con la guía del poderoso mensajero! Tu hueles a sangre, sangre propia que esta siendo derramada y que te lleva hacia la muerte. Si fueras nuestros guerreros, los que te acompañan estarían bajo tus cadenas, temblando del miedo del miedo y suplicando por misericordia¡No libres ni expectantes mientras el impostor mueres frente a sus ojos!>

Los titanes no entendían lo que ocurría pero era obvio que no era nada bueno. El golpe contra Redrum y los gritos que lanzaba el del hacha solo fue el principio, ya que inmediatamente casi todo el ejército que se encontraba en sus espaldas levantaron sus armas y las colocaron en una posición ofensiva, cosmo si se preparasen para lanzar un ataque al mismo tiempo que intensificaban sus horribles gritos. La situación se ponía cada vez mas tensa, los monstruos alados se acercaban a la vez que un buen grueso de ese ejercito que se mantenía escondido. Los titanes se ponían en guardia, pero parecía que de librarse esa batalla, seria demasiado dura y que las perdidas podrían ser demasiado grandes.

Star Fire fue al única que no se puso en posición de pelea. Ella avanzo, adelantándose hasta donde se encontraban Redrum y el ser del hacha. Robin le lanzo un grito pero no pareció ponerle atención, solamente se puso a lado de la caída Redrum y viendo de frente al que portaba el hacha.

Sus amigos quedaron sorprendidos con lo que ocurrió después. De repente, Star Fire golpeo con su pie, con buena parte de su poder y de forma directa al estomago de la caida. Salio una cantidad considerable de sangre a la vez que exclamaba un grito lleno de dolor. Entonces Star Fire dejo de ocultar su mano y la revelo a todos, mostrando una mano completamente bañada en sangre.

- Reconoces la sangre> – dijo esta, hablando en el idioma de estos seres, para sorpresa de sus compañeros – es tu deber reconocerla y no negarla como acabas de intentarlo. Es la sangre de un guerrero de las altas esferas, puedes olerla sin dificultad, no puedes ocultarlo>

El del hacha se sintió repentinamente incomodo y no paraba de ver la mano bañada en sangre y volteando la mirada primero a Redrum y luego a Star Fire. Los titanes podían entender esto, sin duda algo parecía haber cambiado, aunque les costaba procesar lo que estaba haciendo su amiga.

- ¡No finjáis criatura miserable, esclava de los designios de tus señores!> – continuo esta - ¡Esta sangre le pertenece a la moribunda que se encuentra a mis pies, aquella que debía ser tu nueva señora, y mi mano esta bañada en su sangre porque yo la he atravesado>

- ¡mientes!>

- ¡La he atravesado y puedo matarlos a todos ustedes si me hacen enfurecer¡Ahora denme las cadenas que debían ser para nosotros!>

El del hacha retrocedió y no paraba de mirar a Star Fire, cuyos ojos brillaban en un intenso color verde. Lanzo un grito al aire y una de estos apareció cargando unas cadenas y grilletes. Este se inclino ante Star Fire y ella tomo las cadenas, rodeándolas sobre el cuello de Redrum de forma cuidadosa y luego alzándolas, obligando a Redrum a ponerse de rodillas.

- ¡He derrotado a un miembro de la elite, ella es mi prisionera y por lo tanto he demostrado mi superioridad¡Exijo que nos dejen entrar al la puerta oscura o su sangre manchara mi camino hacia esta>

- Tu superioridad fue demostrada> – contesto el guardián – no necesitas destruir nuestros cuerpos. Sin embargo, no podemos tolerar que un guerrero de la elite siga con viva después de haber sido humillado y derrotado. Te dejaremos pasar, pero pedimos a cambio que muestres humildad y compasión entregando ese cuerpo sanguinolento para que sea ajusticiada como debe ser. Permítanos darle fin a su sufrimiento>

Star Fire lo observo por un momento mientras este esperaba una respuesta. Repentinamente, salieron un par de rayos de sus ojos golpeando a uno de los hombres que tenia atrás de el. Este salio volando un par de metro y cayo al suelo. Nunca mas volvió a levantarse.

- Esa es mi respuesta. Ahora déjennos pasar o inicien la lucha>

Se lanzo una serie de gritos llenos de furia pero se abrieron paso, dejando abierto un camino directo al tempo para que pudiesen pasar. Star Fire llamo a sus amigos y los motivo a avanzar. Robin quería hablar con ella y preguntar que demonios le estaba pasando y porque estaba haciendo todo eso, pero se dio cuenta que no era el momento. Star Fire tomo de la cadena y comenzó a arrastrar a Redrum mientras avanzaba, con sus amigos detrás. Ese ejercito que se encontraba haciendo guardia cada vez parecía llenarse de impaciencia y deseos de lanzarse al ataque, todo al grito de "Mandalakai", el cual era expresado con cada vez mayor fuerza mientras agitaban sus armas al aire y los monstruos alados lanzaban gritos y batían sus alas. Se mostraban frenéticos pero a la vez lo suficientemente paciente como para evitar lanzarse contra ellos.

Finalmente llegaron a las enormes puertas del templo, el cual fue abierto con las enormes bestias aladas, a las cuales se les había colocado cadenas y fueron obligadas a hacer uso de su fuerza para abrir en par las puertas de bronce. Al abrirse se mostró ante ellos un largo camino alfombrado de rojo y una fila de pilares con dibujos horrendos en ellas. Star Fire no se detuvo hasta penetrar bastante adentro del templo, hasta donde no se pudiese escuchar los gritos y se pudiese ver la horrenda imagen que formaban los engendros que estaban afuera del templo. Al llegar a ese punto, Star Fire soltó a Redrum y se dejo caer en el primer pilar que encontró.

- Dios mío… ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió allá afuera? – fue lo primero que se escucho en la boca del Chico Bestia.

- No puedo creer eso Star – Continuo Cyborg – ¿Cómo te atreviste a hablar con esas cosas?

- A mi no me preocupa eso – dijo con un tono muy grave Robin – Que fue lo que hiciste allá afuera Star. Fue imposible reconocerte¿Por qué hiciste esos actos tan horribles? Contesta Star ¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso!

Robin quería respuestas y por ello y ante la indignación que le habia causado el verla hacer cosas tan horribles se acerco a ella. No estaba orgullosa, no le había gustado nada de lo que había hecho. Robin pudo verlo, pues ahí se encontraba ella, llorando y tratando de ocultarlo. Recordó lo que le había contado en alguna ocasión, de cómo había sido tomada prisionera, de cómo le habían puesto grilletes y atacada de forma brutal por sus captores en el mismo momento en que fue tomada prisionera y de cómo el terror de que el castigo continuase fuese la causa de que usase todas sus fuerzas para escapar.

- Porque… porque hiciste esto Star…

- Hizo lo que era necesario… y lo hizo muy bien…

Redrum apenas podía hablar pero lo que decía era capaz de hacer que todos se sintiesen terribles.

- Maldición Star… eres genial… hasta yo me la crei… lograste cautivar la esencia de cómo negociar con ellos… te felicito… lo lograste… lo lograste...

- ¡Debí saber que solo una mente enferma como la tuya podría pensar en algo como eso¡como pudiste convencerla de hacer eso!

- Era necesario y ella lo entendió… las fuerzas de mi señor son fuertes y aunque lo hubieran derrotado, las consecuencias hubieran sido terribles para ustedes… jejejeje… ni yo puedo creerlo, salio tan bien… bueno basta de charlas… ustedes deben continuar el camino hasta que… encuentren una puerta, la cual tendrá tres guardias…solo hablen con el primero y nada mas… luego de eso, encontraran a su amiga.

Robin estaba francamente harto de ella, sobre todo al pensar sobre quien sabe que barbaridades habría dicho sobre ella, pero al acercarse a ella se dio cuenta que no parecía valer la pena discutir con ella. Su estado era tan lamentable que no parecía haber razón de que siguiera con vida. La herida del estomago había crecido de forma alarmante, mientras que el rastro de sangre que había dejado era de un tamaño alarmante. La sangre había comenzado a salir de su boca y nariz, incluso parecía haber rastros de que en sus ojos comenzaban a salir ligeras líneas de esta.

- Vamonos…

- Viejo¿No le piensas decir nada?

Robin negó con la cabeza y fue con Star Fire para consolarla. Hablo con ella de forma suave por un momento y le ayuda a levantarse. Los titanes siguieron entonces el camino, adentrándose en ese templo apenas iluminado por unas cuantas velas.

Por su parte, Redrum hizo uso de sus fuerzas para poder apoyar su espalda en uno de los pilares. Ni siquiera trato de quitarse las cadenas, sabia que no valdría la pena. Ya no sentía ni los brazos ni las piernas, de hecho apenas y podía mantenerse despierta. Alzo la mirada en ese momento y ante el se apareció una figura familiar, que al principio considero como parte de una alucinación que puede llegar cuando alguien se encuentra en sus últimos momentos.

- Felicidades Redrum, lo has logrado. Has logrado reparar el escenario.

- Acaso pensaste que te defraudaría… Tu no eres mi padre verdad…

- No, solo soy una proyección. Me temo que ando demasiado ocupado en este momento…

- Lo entiendo… aunque me sorprende que te distraigas aunque sea un momento crear una proyección…

- Porque te extrañas. Lo último que desearía es que mi pequeña muriese sola.

- Me alegra escuchar eso…

- Sabes… todavía tienes posibilidad de salir con vida. Lo único que necesitas es resistir unos minutos mas y podré usar mis poderes para salvarte. Únicamente debes esperar y te prometo que te salvare.

- Lo lamento… me temo que no puedo cumplir con esa petición…

Maharya lo sabía pero aun así le hablaba como si estuviera convencido de que realmente podía resistir el tiempo necesario. Decidió sentarse a lado de ella y acariciarle la cabeza lentamente, sin dejar de verla ni un momento.

- Sabes, vi como tuviste tu primer beso

- Papá…

- Vamos, no lo niegues… Sabes, he estado pensando en tu petición y creo que puedo cumplírtela. En cuanto acabe esta noche tendré derecho a una infinidad de cosas. Creo que se me quitaran muchos de mis poderes pero a cambio se me permitirán varios favores y creo que un par de caprichos de mi parte pueden ser perdonados. Dado que tus deseos son en realidad poco costosos, creo que puedo lograr que sean cumplidos… ¿Qué opinas?

No hubo respuesta. Maharya volteo a verla y se dio cuenta que ya no respiraba. La miro con mucha atención pero era claro que ya no había nada que hacer. No podía mas que acariciarle por última vez y cerrar sus ojos. No se desvaneció al instante, pues no quería dejar de verla. Era verdad, eran muchos los caprichos a los que tenia derecho pero el resucitar un muerto no era uno de ellos.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

Los Titanes se adentraban en el templo, tratando en todo momento de no bajar la guardia o permitir que se les escapase un solo detalle del lugar. El templo era todo menos un lugar agradable, lleno de las mas horribles estatuas en todos el lugar, adornando tanto los pilares como haciendo una especie de guardia alrededor del camino.

- Saben chicos, tal vez no es momento de decirlo pero estas cosas están empezando a asustarme.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Bestita. Estas estatuas son demasiado realistas.

- Tenemos poco tiempo para observas las esculturas, debemos avanzar antes de…

- Robin… Mira

Robin fijo su mirada hacia donde le habia señalado Star Fire y de la nada apareció una puerta de bronce, llena de dibujos por demas grotescos y que se encontraba entre abierta. Frente a ella se encontraban tres estatuas, una de ellas en una actitud completamente agresiva, mostrando su espada de una forma que parecía un animal salvaje a punto de saltar; otra de estas por el contraria se trataba de una estatua de pie y con una guadaña parecida a la de Maharya pero la de en medio, la mas grande de las tres, mostraba a un ser sentado en un trono de acero, con una espada reposando en sus manos, con una horrible corona de hierro y cuya capa estaba tallada de forma que daba la impresión de ser alas en reposo.

- Bueno… esa debe ser la puerta.

- Si… ¿pero donde están los guardianes?

- ¿No será que estas estatuas tendrán una especie de trampa? – dijo el Chico Bestia mientras avanzaba un poco.

En ese momento, los ojos de las tres estatuas se encendieron y una de estas, la que se encontraba en posición agresiva salto como si se tratase de una bestia salvaje que acabase de ser liberada y tomo al Chico Bestia del cuello y colocando su espada frente a su pecho. Los titanes se estaban preparando para atacar pero en la posición en que estaban no era una situación fácil. Mientras trataban de pensar que hacer, se escucharon terribles gritos.

- ARNALATAYAD… ARNALATAYAD… INTRUSOS… INTRUSOS EN PUERTA… EXIJO PERMISO, PARA DESTRUIR INTRUSOS EN PUERTA…

- ¿Podrías controlar tus ansias? Me temo que nuestros invitados todavía no merecen ser asesinados. Además, ellos no entienden ni una palabra de nuestra lengua y es de mala educación hablar así cuando podemos hablar sin dificultad el suyo.

- MEAAKATELA… YETAALKEMTE MANDALAKAI ARNALATAYAD… SER INTRUSOS… NO MERECER NINGUN…

- Baja tu arma.

Esta obedeció y soltó al Chico Bestia, pero no regreso a su lugar, en su lugar comenzó a acechar a los titanes, incapaz de ocultar su deseo de usar su espada. En tanto, los titanes se pudieron dar cuenta de como parecían funcionar, pues a pesar de la distancia y la fuerza de los gritos, esta imagen agresiva nunca expreso una palabra. Todas las palabras, tanto del primero como del segundo, vinieron de una de las estatuas, específicamente la que portaba la guadaña.

- Ahora, ustedes deben hablar con la verdad y nada mas que la verdad. Si encuentro algo de falsedad en su testimonio, sus cabezas rodaran y sus entrañas servirán para alimentar a los guardianes que esperan afuera. ¿quienes son ustedes y cual es el propósito de su intromisión? Que sea el líder quien hable y en quien caiga la responsabilidad de sus destinos.

La estatua agresiva golpeo a Robin por la espalda, obligándolo a avanzar unos metros hasta estar bastante cerca de la estatua que se encontraba sentada. Al estar frente a ella, se pudo dar cuenta que a pesar de encontrarse ante una estatua, sus ojos parecían transmitir estar realmente con vida.

- Somos los Titanes y hemos venido por una amiga que esta detrás de esa puerta.

- ¿que? Es extraño, detrás de esa puerta solo se encuentra el emisario y la llave preparándose para permitir la salida del señor oscuro. No sabemos nada de una Titan… ¿Cual es su nombre?

- Raven

- Ah… ustedes vienen por la llave entonces… y al parecer vienen a impedir que la puerta se habrá.

- ¡HAY QUE MATARLOS!

- No… los dejare pasar.

La sorpresa fue grande para todos, especialmente para la estatua que estaba detrás de ellos, pues a pesar de mostrarse como un peligro para los guardianes, era uno que al parecer no le importaba a la estatua de en medio.

- Si han llegado hasta aquí, es por alguna razón…sin embargo, solamente si tienen el permiso de la llave es que podrán cruzar el camino sin peligro. Crucen si creen que estarán a salvo y si creen que su amiga vale el peligro.

Las tres estatuas perdieron todo rastro de vida al instante y las puertas que estaban protegiendo se abrieron en ese momento, dejando al descubierto una enorme galería llena de las que parecían miles de ojos rojos que parecían tener vida, desde el suelo hasta el techo. Los titanes solo se quedaron viendo un breve momento y sin titubear cruzaron las puertas. Casi al instante, los ojos se abrieron de golpe y enormes lanzas salieron de estos. Fue tan repentino que los titanes no tuvieron ni siquiera pudieron cerrar los ojos, y por ello vieron las lanzas se detuvieron repentinamente. De la misma forma que las lanzas aparecieron, estas volvieron a su lugar. Los titanes no se detuvieron, sino que respiraron hondo y luego de verse un momento decidieron avanzar por la galería.

Mientras avanzaban por esta, pudieron ver toda clase de dibujos de terrible gusto y lo que parecían ser otras trampas que no llegaban a accionarse. Demasiadas para el bien de los nervios de cualquiera a causa de los muchos sonidos de aparatos que trataban de accionarse casi al mismo tiempo desde la oscuridad.

Finalmente llegaron ante una puerta que se encontraba abierta. Ante ella se podía ver una enorme sala, con gigantescos pilares desnudos que estaban por las paredes, y con enormes velas iluminando la habitación. En el fondo, se encontraba una puerta de acero oscuro, del tamaño de un edificio de seis pisos, con la imagen de dos de esas horrorosas criaturas aladas en ellas. Frente a ella se encontraba una persona en posición de meditación, a la cual pudieron reconocer a pesar de vestir una armadura.

- ¡RAVEN!

Los titanes avanzaron pero fueron detenidos por una ráfaga de viento que se lanzo sobre ellos y que los obligo a arrodillarse. Entonces de una de las columnas apareció Maharya, moviendo su guadaña con cierto toque alegre mientras avanzaba hacia ellos. Sus ropas habían cambiado, pues ahora vestía una armadura ligera, que cubría sus partes vitales y se podía ver ahora el color blanco de sus cabellos que le llegaban hasta los hombros. Portaba una capa roja con bordes dorados y en sus manos se podía ver que usaba anillos de oro. Avanzaba hacia los titanes con un paso firme y sin perderles la vista en ningún momento.

- El escenario estaba torcido – decía mientras avanzaba – pero fue reparado a cambio de la vida de mi servidor mas leal. Ahora los cuatro vertederos de sangre han llegado para calmar el morbo de mi señor, quien se muere por saber que clase de seres terminaran bajo sus cadenas. Y lo mejor es que han venido por su propia voluntad, cumpliendo los designios trazados desde hace tanto tiempo ya.

- No estamos aquí para complacerte

- Lo se, vienen a salvar a quien no necesita salvación. Están de suerte, pues para mantener las condiciones correctas hemos tenido que sacrificar parte de nuestras fuerzas. Tanto la llave como yo mismo nos hemos debilitado bastante para lograr todo esto… pero hay cosas que deben saber y es que si quieren ganarme solo lo lograran por dos medios y es derrotándome o matando a la llave… y ninguna es una opción real para ustedes.

Maharya comenzó a girar su guadaña y se puso en posición de guardia, demostrando que estaba dispuesto a iniciar la pelea. Los titanes no se quedaron con las manos cruzadas y se prepararon para pelear con el mismo deseo que este expresaba. Podía ver sus ojos y en ellos se reflejaba un fuerte deseo de lucha, querían matarle y hacerle sufrir de paso, en ellos se demuestra el firme deseo de regresarle todo lo que le hicieron pasar y regresárselo con creses, en especial Star Fire, quien parece haberla pasado mal recordando ciertas cosas. Era excelente, simplemente excelente. Tal y como lo había deseado. Ahora era únicamente cuestión de derramar la sangre de todos ellos y finalmente todo habrá terminado.

- ¡Titanes al Ataque!

Los Titanes se abalanzaron contra el al mismo tiempo. Detrás de su mascara, Maharya solamente sonreía al verlos acercarse hacia el.

* * *

Afuera del templo se inicio lo que parecía una orgía de gritos. Un ejercito de miles lanzaban sus gritos con todas sus fuerzas, mientras bailaban y e inclusive llegaban a lastimarse e inclusive matarse entre ellos a causa del frenesí en que se encontraban. La señal fue una luz que salio desde el templo, lo que significaba que nadie podría penetrar sin el consentimiento de su señor. El significado de ello solo podía ser que la pelea final había iniciado, que las presas finalmente estaban frente a la puerta y que su sangre estaba por derramarse para la diversión de sus señores. El despertar había llegado y nada podría detenerlo ahora. 

Mandalakai, era el grito que inundaba por todo el desierto, incluso las bestias lo gritaban en su propia manera. En ese momento tal vez no había nada que pudiese detener la locura que los había invadido y que pronto iba a extenderse en una furia asesina. Mandalakai, carne fresca, era el pensamiento general y pronto su hambre seria satisfecha.

* * *

Raven caminaba por el parque de Jump City acompañada por Maharya a un lado mientras buscaban a Rachel. Fue entonces que Maharya la tomo del hombro y le señalo hacia donde una pareja caminaba junta. No tardo demasiado en reconocerla pero quien le acompañaba le tomo algo de trabajo pero luego lo reconoció como Robin aunque no vestía su uniforme sino ropa bastante informal, pero lo que no reconoció en le era su forma de actuar, mas relajada y despreocupada de lo que le recordaba, pero sobre todo por la forma como interactuaba con su otro ser, bastante familiar e incluso intima. 

Rachel dijo algo y el comenzó a reír, aunque por la distancia tuvo que quedarse con la duda pues no estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar correctamente lo que decían, pero algo llamo su atención y era que estaba empezando a sentirse extraña, mientras los veía, una mezcla de sentimientos que normalmente no suele darse en ella estaba pasando en ese preciso momento e inclusive llegaban cruzar ideas en su cabeza que normalmente no estaban allí.

Entonces ocurrió. No se dio cuenta realmente como paso, solamente se dio cuenta que ambos se habían detenido y se voltearon a ver antes de besarse. Un beso breve en la boca, pero que la dejo paralizada. Pudo sentirlo, de alguna manera pudo sentir el breve paso rose de la mano de Robin por su rostro, pudo sentir los labios de este en los suyos. Repentinamente su corazón se acelero y sintió sus rodillas doblarse. No podía creer esa sensación y lo placentera que fue para ella. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que una lagrima se había derramado cuando esto ocurrió.

- ¿Lo sientes Raven? Admito que antes lo que te mostré fue desabrido pero creo que esto será mas de tu agrado.

- ¿Qué es?

- Son sentimientos, completamente libres para ser expresados por ti. Lo que sientes ahora son los sentimientos que siente Rachel, pero la forma como los sientes es especial mi pequeña pues las estas sintiendo por primera vez en su total expresión, aunque en realidad llevas mucho tiempo con ellos.

- ¿Los conozco?... no recuerdo…

- Porque lo has deprimido pero la realidad es que estos sentimientos son completamente tuyos. Hermoso sentimiento diría yo y que no es junto que no puedas tenerlos. Pequeña Raven, no es justo que una mujer enamorada tenga que reprimir sus sentimientos, es casi un crimen en mi opinión.

Mientras le hablaba, Maharya tocaba con sumo cuidado su mejilla, dándole una sensación sumamente calida y relajante que se combinaba con los sentimientos que venían de Rachel y era lo mas hermoso que hubiera sentido en toda su vida.

**El palabrerío de Ulick**

Este capitulo es de un tipo especial. Es aquel que se desarrolla antes de que se de un evento importante. Lo que se suele llamar, la calma antes de la tormenta. En este caso, se trata de breve momento de respiro antes de la gran pelea que decidirá todo. Creo que es algo que he hecho en toda la historia, de poner un capitulo en que no se de ninguna clase pelea para preparar el terreno. Debo decir que este capitulo fue bastante largo y de hecho vaya que tiene su historia.

Cuando acabe este capitulo era mucho mas largo, con escenas un poco mas fuertes y con una gran cantidad de detalles mas que al final no se quedaron. La razón la explicare a continuación. Saben, aunque tengo un equipo creativo que supuestamente me ayudaría a trabajar en la historia, en realidad su ayuda nunca fue tan grande como desearía, pero eso cambio gracias al hecho de que prácticamente todos estábamos libres, así que mande copias del capitulo inicial a todos y después y mediante MSN nos dedicamos a discutir. Nunca me había sentido tan bien, por primera vez discutíamos sobre como trabajar en un capitulo…luego me sentí realmente asustado y me alegre que decidir el debate mediante MSN.

Nunca había visto tal desbordamiento de pasiones, de hecho creo que nos hubiéramos agarrado a golpes de otra forma. De la nada, conceptos olvidados, personajes de los que solo había llegado a comentar e incluso personajes muertos salieron a flote, detalles que no habían gustado de repente se dieron a conocer, los que gustaron de repente se remarcaron y los que no querían borrarse al punto que por poco sentí que me decían que debía reescribir la historia. Y es que no fueron pocas cosas, fueron una infinidad de detalles que no habían gustado y que se ventilaron de repente, además de cosas que si habían gustado y que al final había terminado por eliminar. Casi toda la conversación fue para justificar el estado actual de la historia pero debo decir que gran parte de lo que se dijo tenia algo de razón y que de haberse discutido en su momento realmente hubiera sido genial.

Los primeros cambios vinieron en la extensión final, pues al final nadie parecía estar convencido de su extensión, demasiado grande debo admitirlo. Creo que excedí y por ello tuve que eliminar al menos una cuarta parte. Personalmente no me gusto eso pero si admito nuevamente que era demasiado grande la extensión original, además de la crueldad que había vertido en buena parte del capitulo. Digamos que la brutalidad que tuve contra Redrum fue en realidad mucho mayor en la versión origina y que el soldado muerto me recordó demasiado a una escena de Elfen Lied, de hecho los personajes son mucho mas oscuros, especialmente Star Fire, que la mitad de este termina por volverse irreconocible. Quería que en este capitulo se mostrase parte de la maldad que se estaba dando y que como Star Fire era obligada a realizar algunos actos monstruosos que supuestamente hubieran realizado sus captores al momento de tenerla prisionera. Sin embargo llego a ser excesivo, demasiado excesivo y por ello se decidió rebajarse. Al final, el eliminar un poco la extensión del capitulo hizo que se eliminaran varios detalles, especialmente de la narración de la galería y los tres guardianes, aunque como era mas bien conversación pues como que al final no me sorprendió que se redujera.

Si hubo una cosa que causo discusión, una nueva e igual de acalorada discusión fue el beso. El beso entre Star Fire y Redrum, sin duda una buena causa de controversia entre nosotros. Verán el beso no es fortuito ni es algo que quise que fuera simplemente porque se me dio la gana. Lo que escribí de que por medio del beso Star Fire podía aprender un idioma es verdad, cien por ciento verdad, o porque creen que en el episodio que se cuenta sobre el origen de los titanes beso a Robin y de repente ya estaba hablando su idioma. Yo lo había escuchado de un amigo que me comento que algo parecido ocurre en el comic pero no sabia exactamente como funcionaba la cosa. Al final decidí incluirlo y el debate se dio sobre este punto, especialmente porque parecía regresar a la ya eliminada idea de la Redrum lesbiana y sobre todo porque parecía simplemente tan gratuito. El problema resultaba ahora como justificar que Star Fire podía hablar con la guardia, el problema no era tanto con los tres guardianes pues se da a entender que solo uno de ellos podía comunicarse con los titanes de forma fluida mientras que la otra apenas y podía decir palabra sin titubear, sino la maldita guardia.

Hubo un momento que recomendé que simplemente esto valiera y que la guardia hablara como si nada, si de todas maneras en las caricaturas ese detalle rara vez importaba. A nadie le gusto y de hecho creo que alguien aventó cheetos a su pantalla. Les gustaba la idea lo que no gustaba era el beso entre mujeres para que se diese esto, sin embargo no podía echar a andar la idea. Todo lo que proponía salía mal o no tenia sentido, incluso se puso en manifiesto el hecho de que al parecer no tenia la mas mínima idea de cómo funcionaba lo del dichoso beso así que eso solo eran inventos míos para poner cosas gratuitas así que tratamos de ponerlo de otra manera. No nos decidíamos, de hecho nos estábamos rindiendo. Al final, y en un acto de pereza incalculable, decidimos ponerlo a la suerte y en un lanzamiento de dados. Así como se oye, al final se decidió por pereza, brutal pereza y pura suerte. En lo personal no me pareció tan mal, trate de justificarlo y que no fuera causa de morbo… pero la verdad no se si lo logre, si es probable que de forma inconsciente quise regresar a mi idea original de Redrum y de ciertas cosas que ocurrían en la historia original y termine quitando.

Y que decir de Raven…ah, seguramente me van a querer matar, casi no le di tiempo a Raven y el que tuvo fue seudosentimentaloide y de seguro los puse a dormir. Les juro que es por la historia, quería poner algo con que tentar a Raven y que fuera creíble y créanme que me costaron demasiado trabajo. Por favor no me odien por haber hecho esto, es que simplemente no creo en llenar toda la historia con acción, siempre quiero que avance aunque sea lentamente. Nunca escribo cosas como esa por mala intención y solo espero que este capitulo les gustase…aunque algo me dice que este va a ser el mas odiado de todos, pero les prometo que vendrá algo mucho mejor.

Bueno, esto es todo por ahora. El final esta a la vuelta de la esquina, de hecho prácticamente ya llego. Ahora solo espero que lo que sigue realmente llegue a gustarles aunque sea un poco este capitulo y que esperen los últimos con verdadero optimismo y que realmente lleguen a decir "valió la pena"

Hasta el próximo capitulo.


	24. La decisión final

Este es el Penultimo capitulo… no el ultimo, sino el penúltimo… no me han pagado por ninguno de los 23 anteriores por lo que no violo derechos de autor, tampoco por este ni por lo que sigue.

**La decisión final**

- ¡Titanes al Ataque!

Maharya hizo girar su guadaña y lanzo un golpe contra el suelo. De esta salio una ráfaga de aire le golpeo a Robin y lo hizo volar por algunos metros. Sin perder tiempo, levanto de nuevo su arma y lanzo un ataque mas al aire, lanzando una nueva ráfaga que esta vez se vio dirigida contra Star Fire pero que no alcanzo su objetivo. No lanzo un segundo ataque pues pudo ver rápidamente como un toro iba directo para embestirlo. Haciendo uso de su guadaña como si fuese un escudo. Chico Bestia golpe directamente contra el mango de la guadaña y lo hizo caer pero fue ese breve momento en que los titanes lanzaron un golpe contra el. Fue primero un puñetazo de Cyborg que le dio contra su rostro, suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo retroceder y bajar la mirada. Fue seguido por los ataques de Star Fire, que dieron directamente contra su espalda.

Maharya no tardo en ponerse de pie y en levantar su arma dispuesto a continuar con sus ataques pero pudo ver algo acercarse contra el. Antes que llegase hacia el lo partió en dos y una nube lo rodeo, congelando sus manos y parte de su cuerpo. Al iniciar sus intento de zafarse de esto que pudo ver como una de las armas de Robin Penetraba en su hombro. Salio una pequeña cantidad de sangre de esa herida pero no parecía mostrarse afectado por la herida y solo parecía tratar de eliminar el hielo que cubría su cuerpo. Robin comenzó a golpearlo varias veces e incluso fue secundado por el resto de sus compañeros.

Maharya no caía. Era golpeado con furia y con toda lo que tenían pero no caía. Fue hasta que Cyborg golpeo su mandíbula que este finalmente se puso de rodillas. No se confiaron, de hecho se pusieron en un estado mayor de alerta. Era demasiado fácil para quien se supone que era, para ser quien había matado a Gun Shoot y su hermano de forma tan brutal, no estaba mostrando una verdadera resistencia.

- ¿Qué ocurre¿Por qué se detuvieron?... ah, seguramente están dudando de que realmente me estén haciendo daño – En ese momento puso su mano sobre su herida y mostró sus dedos llenos de sangre – como pueden ver, mi herida es real y si hacen lo suficiente pueden dejar así todo mi cuerpo… incluso matarme si se llegan a aplicar lo suficiente.

- Robin…

- Trata de provocarnos – le respondió a Star Fire – Esta tratando de que nos lancemos contra el…

- Ah… ¿entonces desconfían de mis tácticas?... bueno, admito que si tienen razón en eso.

Un ruido detrás de ellos fue lo que se necesito para alertarlos. Robin se dio la vuelta y saco su bara-bo y con ella detuvo lo que resulto se un ataque sorpresa. La fuerza del golpe fue tal que apenas y pudo detenerlo pero pudo ver que el atacante se trataba de Maharya, o al menos alguien muy parecido pues tenia una diferencia en la mascara que ahora estaba dividida en dos por el color negro que ahora pintaba su mascara. Robin tenia cada vez mas dificultad en sostener el ataque y parecía cuestión de tiempo para que la guadaña finalmente cayera sobre el, pero gracias a la afortunada intervención de sus amigos que atacaron a su adversario sin consideración, el pudo salir ileso de ese ataque a traición.

El segundo Maharya retrocedió varios pasos. Al detenerse finalmente se arrodillo y como si fuesen sombras aparecieron tres copias mas de este ser, poniéndose en posición para un ataque. No estaban armados de la misma manera, pues en apariencia solo uno tenia una guadaña mientras que el resto no parecían tener armas a la lista aunque no dudaban que las tuviesen. Todos estos a su vez tenían en común que su mascara era distinta al del original, partida por los colores blanco y negro exactamente en la mitad de esta.

Los titanes estaban preparados para el ataque y no se distrajeron por las risas del original quien disfrutaba el espectáculo.

- Espero que no olvidasen quien fue el creador de los soldados del Caos – apenas y se lograba entender lo que decía en medio de las risas que salían de su boca – Así que todo lo que vieron en ellos… solo era una sombra de lo que yo puedo ofrecer.

El Chico Bestia sintió en ese momento un jalón repentino que lo hizo caer al suelo y luego estrellarse con uno de los pilares que se encontraban cerca de ahí. Al momento de reaccionar se dio cuenta de un nuevo jalón, esta vez en su mano y que lo llevo al suelo. Esta vez pudo ver que una de las replicas ahora tenia en su poder un látigo negro y que mostraba una gran agilidad. Se transformo en un rinoceronte, evitando en esta ocasión ser llevado de un extremo a otro de la habitación pero el del látigo inició un ataque diferente pues ahora se dirigió contra sus ojos. El primer golpe fue certero, dejándolo temporalmente ciego de uno de sus ojos y corriendo por doquier a lo tonto. Pensó transformarse de nuevo pero pensó en la posibilidad que de esa manera sus ataques con el látigo tuvieran daños mas contundentes sobre el.

De inmediato se transformo en un simio y trato de atraparle. La replica lanzo dos ataques, que dieron en el cuerpo en su cuerpo pero no llegaron a ser mas que rasguños. Lanzándose, se transformo rápidamente en una cuervo y volando se dirigió contra el de forma directa. Al verlo acercarse, la replica hizo un movimiento con todo su cuerpo y lanzo un ataque contra el directamente, pero al ver que el cuervo se transformo en una especie de Velociraptor, decidió tratar de retroceder y evitar a toda costa el ataque. Logro esquivarlo pero al estar tan cerca de este, no podía lanzar ataques tan contundentes con su arma, por lo que trataba de alejarse de la criatura y lograr unos ataques mucho mas certeros contra su rostro. Chico Bestia en cambio trataba de mantener una distancia adecuada, resistiendo los golpes, propinando mordidas cada vez mas certeras contra el.

El momento que Chico Bestia fue lanzado a causa del ser del latigo, los titanes sufrieron un breve congelamiento en sus reacciones a causa de la sorpresa pero no llego a durar demasiado pues tuvieron que reaccionar de nuevo cuando las tres replicas se lanzaron de nuevo contra ellos. Robin tuvo que ponerse a la defensiva de nuevo con ataques que la lanzaban con la guadaña, a pesar del tamaño y peso que esta parecía tener y que en lugar de entorpecer los movimientos de ataque parecía que no le causaban ninguna clase de molestia. Era toda clase de movimientos giratorios, sin dejar en todo momento de moverse, sin detenerse en el mismo sitio por mucho tiempo y atacando sin un blanco predeterminado. Apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar un ataque que podría haberle cortado ambas piernas y su capa no resistió un ataque que estuvo a punto de destrozar su espalda. Cuando sus ultima bara-bo se hizo pedazos frente a el tuvo que reconocer que era demasiado bueno con su arma. Lanzo algunas bombas pero sin resultados, incluso las bombas de gas lacrimógeno fueron de poca utilidad.

Al lanzar la última de sus bombas de hielo decidió lanzarse a la ofensiva. La replica comenzó a usar la guadaña como una especie de escudo, logrando desviar todos sus ataques e incluso pudo sentir como su muñeca estuvo a punto de romperse a causa de uno de sus bloqueos. Se agarro brevemente la muñeca que comenzaba a inflamarse a causa del golpe pero tuvo que reaccionar ante lo que siguió. Demasiados ataque, demasiado rápidos y su guadaña ya estuvo a punto de cortarle el cuello en varias ocasiones. Necesitaba desarmarlo, por lo que tomo una de sus boomerangs y al lograr esquivar uno de sus ataques, la enterró con todas sus fuerzas en una de sus manos. No se dio cuenta con la fuerza real con la que le ataco hasta que se dio cuenta que uno de los dedos cayo al piso. Logro su cometido, soltó la guadaña y la dejo caer, pero de inmediato le golpeo en el rostro.

Robin se levanto como pudo antes de que le patease en el suelo. Sin su guadaña seguía siendo peligroso pues sus golpes seguían siendo como golpear concreto.

Hubo un momento de distracción y eso fue suficiente. Logro atraparlo del cuello y lo levanto en el aire. Le estaba apretando con fuerza y parecia que tarde o temprano rompería su cuello. Su reacción fue la tomar uno de sus boomerangs y nuevamente le atravesó el brazo por la altura del codo. Le soltó inmediatamente y lo que siguió fue incluso confuso, pues continuo con su ataque. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya se la habia enterrado en el cuello y la sangre que salio de esta le había salpicado. No se detuvo, comenzó a empujar el arma con más fuerza, hasta que ya no podía hundirse más.

Cuando finalmente cae al suelo, Robin no hizo mas que ver el cuerpo. No era mas que un muñeco pero la forma en que sangraba parecía venir de un cuerpo real. Volteo a ver a sus amigos, y se dio cuenta que el Chico Bestia se encontraba cerca de el. Se encontraba petrificado y tardo un rato en reaccionar. En su rostro habían muchas heridas al igual que en su cuerpo. También estaba manchado de sangre y a su lado se encontraba un cuerpo partido a la mitad. Mientras peleaba vio parte de lo que le ocurría a sus amigos y no tuvo que imaginarse lo que le había pasado.

Cuando Cyborg y Star Fire fueron atacados sus atacantes se fueron directamente a los golpes limpios. Cyborg tuvo que enfrentarse directamente a los golpes de cerca, nunca le dio oportunidad de alejarse y tratar se atacar de otra manera. Fueron golpes directo al cuerpo, los cuales llegaron a afectar levemente su cuerpo y parte de su funcionamiento, pero estaba bastante enojado en ese momento. En algún momento lo derribo y siguió golpeando hasta hacerle pedazos. Sin embargo el mismo se dio cuenta que fue demasiado facil. Fue el caso completamente contrario de Star Fire, pues con ella el ataque fue feroz.

Cuando la ataco, Star Fire trato de recibirle con uno de sus starbolts pero no llego siquiera a afectarle y le rechazo dándole un golpe. Dirigió su primer ataque a su rostro, creándole una pequeña herida en su rostro y a continuación el estomago. Trato de no caer y se puso a volar para tratar de alejarse de el, pero fue atrapada y sometida contra el piso. El ataque fue fuerte y le siguió un castigo constante. Llegando a un punto que causo que comenzara a salirle sangre por la boca de forma abundante. El dolor era terrible y el respirar el era cada vez mas difícil, atacándole de tal forma que era incapaz de volar o de poner alguna clase de resistencia.

- Eres deprimente – le dijo la marioneta – me das tanta lastima que no puedo creer que realmente llegaste a vencer de un solo golpe… si no me matas, matare a todos y cada uno de tus amigos… cuantas ganas tengo de saborear la sangre de todos ellos.

- ¡CALLATE!

Con los rayos de sus ojos logro hacerle caer varios metros atrás. Olvido el dolor del estomago, ignoro la sangre que empezó a salir de su boca, no le importo nada, simplemente se lanzo en su contra y con un golpe logro destruir la cabeza del muñeco. Cuando reacciono, se dio cuenta que su mano estaba completamente cubierta de sangre y que frente a ella se encontraba una mancha sanguinolenta. Robin fue a verla en cuanto la vio y pudo ver que no se encontraba bien. Nada bien. Se sentía como si realmente hubiera llagado a matar a alguien.

- ¡Bravo!

Los titanes despertaron de su leve letargo con los repentinos aplausos y silbidos que surgieron ante ellos. Nuevamente Maharya estaba ahí, con su arma entre sus brazos y estando a lado de Raven mientras parecía festejar como un niño en un circo.

- ¡Maravilloso, simplemente maravilloso! Es tan hermoso que quisiera ver una repetición pero creo que no tendría el mismo valor, la misma sensación de diversión.

- Disfrutalo…porque ahora te lo haremos a ti.

- Furia, hermosa y pura furia… ah, chicos, es gracias a ella que han podido entrar hasta aquí. Saben, nadie pueden entrar a este lugar como si nada, solo aquellos que han tenido contacto con la oscuridad pueden hacerlo. Ni siquiera la bendición de la llave les da ese poder, porque en circunstancias normales estarían ahogándose. Ah mis titanes… ustedes son una de mis mas hermosas obras… alimentar su corazón de oscuridad fue un perfecto placer que me temo darle fin…

Cyborg no dejo que terminase de hablar y le ataco con su cañón sónico con toda su potencia. Maharaya coloco su guadaña frente a el y se formo una especie de agujero que absorbió todo el ataque y sin llegar a causarle un pequeño rasguño. Cyborg no pudo evitar mostrarse sorprendido al ver como su ataque ataqué fue repelido sin ninguna clase de dificultad.

- Mi turno.

Maharya tomo su guadaña entre sus manos y la hizo girar, formando una especie de nube de humo que se formo frente a el y lanzándola contra quien le había atacado. Cyborg no se dejo cerro los ojos por un momento a causa de la ceguera temporal que esta nube les causo a todos los titanes. Al abrir los ojos este había desaparecido nuevamente.

- No se separen… no se separen por nada del mundo.

Todos estaban en guardia, esperando y dispuestos a atacar al mas mínimo movimiento que su adversario llegase a dar. No podían bajar la guardia, no podían dejar que Maharya tuviese la más mínima oportunidad.

La nube de humo se volvió a formar de forma de forma casi instantánea y Maharya salio de este cúmulo. Uso su guadaña y golpeo con fuerza el estomago del Chico Bestia. El golpe le hizo doblarse a causa de la fuerza. Maharya entonces hizo girar su guadaña, dio un paso y lanzo un nuevo golpe. El golpe fue certero, dio justamente en su espalda y la cuchilla le atravesó limpiamente, y retiro el cuchillo con la misma velocidad. El resultado fue instantáneo, el Chico Bestia de inmediato cayo al suelo, casi sin poder decir gran cosa, y comenzó a sangrar por su herida.

Los titanes no lograron reaccionar. De inmediato fueron arrojados por una poderosa fuerza que les hizo alejarse de donde se encontraba el Chico Bestia. Al ver hacia su amigo, pudieron ver a Raven junto a el, arrodillada y colocando su mano en la herida. Los ojos que se veían a través de la mascara que portaban se veían terriblemente maliciosos mientras llenaba su mano de sangre. Comenzaron a gritar el nombre de su amigo mientras lo veían en tan horrible situación.

Se pusieron de pie y corrieron hacia el solo para ser detenidos por lo que parecía ser una pared invisible. Comenzaron a golpearla pero fue hasta que Star Fire la golpeo con ira que esta desapareció. Al llegar con su amigo, Dark ya había terminado de bañar su mano en sangre y regreso al frente de la puerta que hacia un momento estaba custodiando. No la atacaron, su preocupación principal fue ver en que situación se encontraba el Chico Bestia y no pudieron evitar el mostrar su sorpresa al ver que fuera de la ropa rasgada, no tenia ni una herida, pero que ahí se encontraba la sangre de este regada en el piso.

- ¿Estas bien Bestia? – Le pregunto Cyborg al verlo y solo tuvo una respuesta

- Te…te…tengo Frío.

- Tranquilos… nadie morirá por ahora… será mi hermana quien se encargue de matarlos a todos ustedes.

Dark lanzo entonces un grito mientras levantaba la mano llena de sangre. Entonces su mano llena de sangre toco la gran puerta .

- **El gran señor oscuro ha dicho: ****"Dame la sangre de todo animal que habite en el mundo. Quiero conocer lo que se transformara en mi alimento.**

En ese momento los ojos de una de las criaturas que adornaban la puerta se encendió por un momento, haciendo que la gallería en la que se encontraba se llenase de ese momento de cientos de estatuas de seres encapuchado sin rostro, todos armados con espadas negras colocadas frente a ellos.

- Uno menos… me faltan tres.

* * *

- Entre mas te veo, mas convencido estoy que lo que sientes te parece, en el mas mínimo de los casos, sumamente placentero.

- Lo que estoy sintiendo…

- Es cortesía de mis habilidades. En este momento estas sintiendo todo lo que Rachel siente. Ya no se trata solo de las emociones, también de las sensaciones, todo lo que ella sienta lo sentirás…oh, y por lo que veo ella debes estar sintiendo toda clase de cosas que nunca habías sentido.

Maharya tenía razón. El beso solo fue una parte, pues también podía sentir las caricias que este le daba, la alegría que le transmitía y el deseo que los momentos como este fuese eternos. Demonios, entre mas avanzaba el tiempo incluso pudo sentir el sabor de un helado que compraron.

- ¿Acaso debo seguirte convenciendo?... espero que no, simplemente ya no veo porque deberíamos seguir así.

- pero… que hay de…

- Y siguen las dudas--- por favor, tu misma debes aceptar que es hermoso lo que estas sintiendo. Te ofrezco tantas cosas, la posibilidad de mostrarte alegre, triste, enojada, lo que quieras sin el temor a que ocurra algo. Te ofrezco a tus amigos y lo que es mejor, te estoy ofreciendo aquel al que nunca tendrás. Admítelo, Robin esta fuera de tu alcance…

- El no…

- El esta con Star Fire… y tu estas con tu soledad, encerrada en tu propio mundo sin la posibilidad de salir hasta el día de tu muerte – Maharya le tomaba el rostro y la miraba con una terrible dulzura a los ojos, como si se tratase de un padre viendo a su hija – No puedes permitirte un castigo tan horrible. Tienes derecho a todo lo que los demás tienen y que no saben apreciar. Mi pequeña Raven… perdóname pero te voy a jugar sucio… sin embargo estoy convencido de que de esta manera aceptaras.

Raven parpadeo sin saber realmente porque y se dio cuenta que estaba de vuelta en la habitación de Rachel… y ambos estaban ahí. Sentados en la cama y mirándose mutuamente. Entonces, el coloco su mano sobre su rostro y se acerco para besarla. No fue como el primer beso, sino que se trato de un apasionado que llego a estremecerla mientras sentía el contacto de su lengua en su interior, y sentía sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo.

Se detuvieron un momento y luego de mirarla un momento le quito su blusa y comenzó a besarle su cuello y luego el resto de su cuerpo mientras la acostaba en la cama. Raven no hizo mas que seguir observando y sintiendo todo lo que Rachel sentía. Ella no se daba cuenta pero ella sonreía mientras una lagrima recorría su rostro.

* * *

- ¡QUE LE HAS HECHO MALDITO! – Grito Robin lleno de furia mientras trataba de atender al Chico Bestia. No tenia ninguna herida, por lo menos no una visible, pero era incapaz de moverse y temblaba como si muriese de frío.

**- **Nada… tan grave como para matarlo… Solo le cause una pequeña herida en su cuerpo y tome la sangre que necesitaba. Si el fuese alguien con la suficiente fuerza podría seguir luchando pero no lo es… lastima por el pero no deberían preocuparse por pequeñeces…

- Maldito Hijo de …

- Yo que tu me preocuparía por el próximo blanco…

- **El señor oscuro nos ha dicho, a nosotros que somos sus seguidores, sus guerreros, sus hijos, sus ojos y sus manos: Dame la sangre de de aquellos que estan en las estrellas. Quiero conocer a quienes están más allá de vista y que tarde o temprano acabaran bajo mis cadenas. **

Maharya volteo a ver a Star Fire, con unos ojos que parecían reflejar la mas pura de las perversiones. Esta se levanto los brazos en posición de guardia y mostró un rostro que parecía estar lleno de deseo de verdadera lucha, tratando de retarle. Maharya, debajo de esa rígida mascara sin rostro, sonreía.

Cyborg, al ver que se estaba acercando, y ataca con una serie de misiles que se dirigen directamente hacia el.

- Fuera de mi camino…

Los misiles repentinamente dejaron de funcionar y cayeron al suelo sin llegar a explotar. Cyborg inmediatamente se prepara para atacar con su cañón sónico pero de repente sintió que se quedo congelado. No importaba cuanto se esforzase, no podía moverse.

- ¿Qué me has hecho maldito!

- Solo me digne a mirarte… maquinas… simplemente las detesto… cada vez que trato de usarlas, simplemente se apagan…eones de existencia y solo he aprendido a usar un reproductor de Cd y un tocadiscos sin que los circuitos colapsen.

Cyborg trataba de usar su energía de reserva pero parecía haber quedado completamente paralizado. No podía moverse, de hecho si no fuera por el hecho que estaba conciente, juraría que su batería había quedado completamente vacía.

- No te preocupes… no me interesas… no todavía.

En ese momento, Star Fire combino el poder de sus starbolts y de los rayos de sus ojos para lanzar un gran ataque directamente contra el. Maharya no hizo mas que desaparecer esquivar con gran rapidez el ataque y usando su guadaña como una especie de escudo. No hubo aterrizado cuando se dio cuenta del intento de Robin de atacarle, por lo que uso de nuevo su guadaña como escudo. No le preocupaba para nada, y sintió que podía divertirse por un rato.

Robin siguió atacando con la ayuda de Star Fire, quien ahora le acompañaba luchando con todo su poder. Maharya no hacia nada, únicamente se movía de una manera por la cual lograba esquivar los ataques y burlarse de sus contrincantes. De hecho ocasionalmente movía su guadaña para lograr tocar ligeramente la cabeza de alguno de ellos. El resultado era un odio inmenso hacia el, un odio tan grande que no es posible actuarlo, sino que era odio puro.

En medio de la pelea, Robin saco una de sus armas y logro rasgarle sus ropas. Eso no estaba bien, pues mostraba que estaba comenzando a tomar mas en serio la pelea, o al menos el deseo de verle muerto. Eso por supuesto no se iba a quedar así.

Robin lanzo una patada contra el, y su pierna fue atrapada con su mano. Lo levanto en el aire y lo arrojo varios metros. No hubo tocado el suelo cuando Maharya nuevamente apareció a su lado y le golpeo con una patada en el estomago. Una y otra vez le siguió atacando, dejando escapar una que otra carcajada mientras lo hacia. Robin sin embargo pudo aprovechar ese momento de satisfacción para sacar una navaja que mantenía oculta por si acaso y enterrarla en su pie mientras le golpeaba.

Maharya grito y por lo que pudo notar, también sangro y de forma abundante. Las heridas le causaban mucho dolor yeso podía usarlo a su favor y eso también pareció haberse dado cuenta su atacante pues le tomo del cuello y lo levanto al aire de forma que no le permitía respirar.

- ¿alegre porque me hiciste sangrar un poco? Pues que bien, porque ahora es momento que yo me divierta de la misma manera.

- ¡DEJALO EN PAZ!

Star Fire apareció de pronto y en un momento que maharya volteo a verla, le golpeo directamente en la mascara con todas sus fuerzas. La mascara de inmediato se cuarteo y grito lleno de dolor. Colocaba sus manos en su rostro, gritando de forma enloquecida, mientras una cantidad de sangre sumamente considerable salía de su rostro. Maldecía de tal forma que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que había soltado su guadaña y mientras iba quitándose las manos de su rostro, se podía ver que sus ojos estaban inyectados de sangre.

Ella no se detuvo y comenzó a darle una pelea como el no hubiera imaginado normalmente. Los golpes iban hacia varias partes de su cuerpo pero eran los que se dirigían al rostro los que le causaban autentico dolor. Aprovechaba este descubrimiento, y le atacaba de forma que se enfocaba en este punto débil que acababa de encontrar, y por la forma en que reaccionaba, le causaba mucho daño.

En tanto, Robin comenzaba a levantarse, lo hacía poco a poco pues el dolor de los golpes eran sumamente grandes, pero trato de recuperarse lo mas pronto posible para ayudar a Star. Mientras lo hacia, no pudo evitar ver las estatuas que habían aparecido, las cuales eran demasiado parecidas a las tres que acababa de ver, talladas de forma que parecían ser seres reales… y cuando vio que en la fila habia un puesto vacío, recordó que realmente tenían vida.

Una de estas apareció de la nada y comenzó a atacarle con la espada. Se dio cuenta que estas en realidad no eran tan fuertes pero si lo suficiente como para tener que distraerse. Eran ataques rápidos y sumamente precisos, pero se dio cuenta que parecian tener mas bien el propósito de distraerle a toda costa.

En tanto, Star Fire continuaba castigando con todas sus fuerzas a Maharya, golpeando su mascara y rompiéndola con cada golpe. Entre mayor cantidad de golpes, la cantidad de sangre que salía de estas empezaba a ser mucha mas grande y pronto comenzaba a verse manchada con la sangre de Maharya.

- Di…Di… dime… ¿te…gusta esto?

- ¡CALLATE!

Le golpeo con toda su fuerza y juro ver que la mascara se hacia completamente añicos y los fragmentos volaban en todas direcciones, a la vez que el propio Maharya volaba en la dirección contraria en la que se encontraba. Este no cayo, pero si bajo la vista y solo su cabello lograba evitar que su rostro se descubriese ante ella. La sangre y el sudor caían de el sin que pronunciase una sola palabra, ni siquiera mostrase alguna exclamación o señal de vida. Hasta que finalmente rompió el silencio.

- Si… eres perfecta…

Levanto la mano y una poderosa ráfaga la golpeo de tal forma que se vio obligada a arrodillarse. A duras penas logro abrir los ojos y no hubo terminado de hacerlo cuando sobre su rostro se mostró una mano. una mano negra que se impacto directamente contra su rostro. Apenas pudo quitárselo de encima, pero en cuanto lo hizo aparecieron muchas mas, cada una atrapando una de sus extremidades con gran fuerza. Mientras trataba de liberarse aparecieron mas y mas manos, atrapando cada una de las partes de de su cuerpo, primero su ropa y hombros, luego llegando a jalarle su cabello, sus orejas e incluso sus mejillas de forma cruel. Usaba sus poderes pero no pasaba nada, ni siquiera era capaz de enfocar los ojos hacia donde ella quería.

Cuando Robin lo vio, trato de ir a ayudarle pero la estatua se lanzo contra el y evitando que pudiese acercarse o siquiera pudiese lograr algo que no fuese defenderse. Aunque lo intentaba no podía mas que ver como era atrapada de forma terrible.

Star fue sometida y solo podía ver lo que las manos le dejaban ver. Desde su perspectiva, podía ver como Maharya se recuperaba. Primero fue la mascara, que sin importar donde se encontrasen, todos sus fragmentos volvieron a juntarse poco a poco en su rostro, hasta que todos ellos se unieron y este se dejo ver de nuevo. Su mascara parecía como nueva pero no era solo eso, pues cualquier rastro de que fue alguna vez atacado, la sangre en el piso, marcas o daños en sus ropas y armadura, todas ellas desaparecieron. Comenzó a caminar y con solo señalar con su mano, su guadaña apareció ante el. Del ser que gritaba con dolor que era apenas unos momentos, nuevamente era ese ser desagradable que era.

- Eres perfecta…perfecta…perfecta…perfecta… ¿quieres saber para que?

- ¡déjame libre!

- Oh, esa debe ser la furia guerrera de Tamaran… me gusta. Eso te hace perfecta. Sabes, no solo pienso abrir esa puerta y liberar a los míos… no, debo darle lo que ustedes llaman, la cereza del pastel. Quiero ofrecerle a mi señor dos servidores más, un sirviente para mi y para mi hermana.

De repente, los brazos la impulsaron hacia su espalda y se vio obligada a estar boca arriba en el piso. Robin logro desarmar a la estatua y logro romperla. Comenzó a correr hacia ella pero fue detenida por Raven. El la miro por un momento. Solo podía ver sus ojos detrás de esa mascara pero una cosa era obvia, y era que ella ya no era Raven. Le dio un golpe, pero le esquivo y logro hacerlo para atrás. Mientras tanto, Maharya continuaba.

- Todos necesitamos servidores, incluso yo y mi hermana… por eso aproveche mi escenario para otorgarnos ese pequeño placer. Quienes abrirán la puerta son dos, el demonio que iniciara la destrucción y la llave que liberara la oscuridad, pero sus tareas no acabaran ahí, pues después de eso ambas debían servir a sus señores por toda la eternidad. La llave, aquella que antes llamabas Raven, ahora es mi sirviente eterna…

Star fire comenzó a gritar. A las manos que la mantenían prisionera les crecieron enormes uñas que se enterraron en su piel como puñales.

- … Y mi pequeña Redrum, el demonio, seria la servidora real de la dama de la muerte, Durbshakgul, mi hermana… Pero eso ya no va a pasar, pues mi pequeña niña esta muerta y no tengo ahora una sirviente para mi queridísima hermanita. Eso me puso en un predicamento pues simplemente no puedo dejarle sin un obsequio, que clase persona seria además que seguramente se pondría furiosa. Tampoco puedo regalarle la llave, a simple vista notaria que no era para ella y quien sabe lo que haría con ella. Con suerte la volvería una esclava sexual que mataría en dos días como los últimos hombres que le entregue hace eones…o simplemente la volvería su esclava y la mataría de hambre... Estaba en un feo predicamento…

Y entonces vino a mí la iluminación. Recordé algunas palabras de Redrum que me preguntaba si no se le podrían otorgar dos sirvientes a mi hermana en lugar de uno. Le dije que a ella le encantaría pero no sabía quien podría ocupar ser la segunda sirviente. Ella me dijo que tu serias perfecta.

Star Fire nuevamente comenzó a gritar llena de dolor, pues las garras se iban incrustando cada vez mas en su cuerpo.

- Yo le dije que no iba a servir – continuo – pues no tenias el espíritu necesario, pero ella me aseguraba que si lo tenias. Yo pensaba que tenia que ver con el deseo de tener una amiga así que no le hacia tanto caso. Pero ahora que esta muerta y me vi a mi mismo en este predicamento que entendí que era verdad. Al final, eres una alienigena que basa su poder en sus emociones, algo simplemente muy útil, y cuando esas emociones son de ira, odio, tristeza, alcanzas el instinto asesino que necesito. Mi pequeña tenia un gran ojo para esas cosas y con lo que me has demostrado, tu serias una gran servidora. Solo necesitar algo de entrenamiento, pero seguramente mi hermana vera tu potencial y llevara a cabo un exhaustivo entrenamiento contigo. Sin duda será algo digno de verse… yo nunca fui muy dado a las batallas, y sin embargo mira que buen trabajo hice para iniciar el entrenamiento de Redrum. No esperar para ver como te veras cuando ella te entrene desde el principio. Tal vez así al fin entiendas un poco la forma de pensar de mi niña, jejejejeje…

Desde la posición en que se encontraba no solo podía escuchar todo lo que le decía, sino que tenia que ver los ojos de el mientras hablaba y no solo veía que hablaba con la verdad, sino que disfrutaba cada momento como si fuese algo realmente maravilloso. Pronto apareció Raven a lado de el, mientras que escuchaba a Robin pelear contra algo. Ella sabia lo que venia, especialmente cuando levanto la guadaña.

- Sin embargo, sigues teniendo un trabajo primero, así que antes de disfrutar de tan grandioso privilegio, debes cumplir tu misión original.

Dejo caer la guadaña de un golpe directamente en su estomago. Cualquier grito de sufrimiento que tuviese antes no se comparaba con el que tenia ahora. Sentía como la hoja le había atravesado por completo el cuerpo y el dolor creció mientras giraba la hoja con el propósito de abrirle más la herida. Antes de que retirase la hoja, Dark lanzo un golpe directamente en la herida e introdujo su mano dentro. Star Fire ya no gritaba, apenas y lograba mantenerse conciente, y cuando ambos terminaron, se quedo tirada en el suelo y no hubo ninguna reacción cuando Maharya se hizo una pequeña herida en la mano e hizo un dibujo en la cabeza con su sangre. Solo ahí, Robin pudo acercarse finalmente a ella. Lanzo una Bara-bo que mantenía escondida en uno de sus guantes, siendo esquivada fácilmente pero finalmente pudo llegar hacia donde ella se encontraba. De nuevo no había ninguna herida, pero estaba hecha completamente pedazos, no paraba de temblar, apenas y parecía estar conciente, de hecho parecía que no estaba en juicio en ese momento.

- Star… ¡STAR FIRE!... por favor resiste… por favor…

- Me duele mucho… me duele… - fue su única respuesta.

- No te preocupes por ella – interrumpió Maharya – A diferencia tuya ella saldrá viva de todo esto. Si quieres puede limpiarle el dibujo, ya esta marcada con su destino.

- tu… No saldrás vivo de esta…

- Esa es actitud positiva…sin embargo, y si lo piensas bien¿esperabas que otra cosa ocurriese? Ustedes vinieron por su propia voluntad, fueron ustedes quienes aceptaron estar en esto. Aquí, lo único que deberia molestarte, es que ustedes sufren todo esto porque fue su voluntad.

En ese momento, Dark coloco su mano en la puerta. De nuevo, los ojos de la misma criatura alada comenzaron a brillar, pero esta vez la imagen cambio, pues sus alas crecieron de tamaño, y sus fauces se abrieron. Al mismo tiempo, una cantidad de sonidos mecánicos comenzaron a sonar detrás de la puertas, como cientos de cerraduras abriéndose al mismo tiempo. Maharya miraba la puerta mientras esto ocurría.

- ¿sabesque es lo que suena detras de esapuerta?Para mi, lo que suena es la victoria.

* * *

Raven se encontraba sentada en el suelo de esa habitación oscura. En ese momento se encontraba completamente callada mientras observaba la pareja que tenia enfrente. Ambos estaban durmiendo, abrasándose mutuamente y sonriendo.

Ella lo había visto todo, no solo eso sino que lo había experimentado. Todas las sensaciones que sintió, todos sus pensamientos, todo su placer, todo lo había experimentado. Reacciono de diversas formas por sensaciones que usualmente no esperaría sentir en su vida. Cuando todo acabo y ambos durmieron, ella se quedo simplemente observando. Tan absorta estaba que no se entero de la presencia de Maharya hasta que se sentó a su lado, colocando su mano en su hombro y hablándole casi al oído.

- Debo ser el peor tutor del mundo. Hay tantas cosas que pude haberte mostrado, como tu primer beso, cuando conociste a Dick Grayson, la primera cita que tuvieron, tu primera mascota… tal vez, no se, tu niñez, la de tus hijos, tu boda… pero en lugar de eso te mostré esto, un momento muy intimo. Creo que no soy alguien lo suficientemente justo, tal vez soy maldito desgraciado demente o incluso un depravado enfermo. Ah, ni yo lo se, que tal si ahora te muestro un par de cosas mas, debe haber algo que te mueras por conocer…

- ¿Qué debo hacer?...

Volteo a verla. No había habido ningún cambio en su rostro, ni siquiera había volteado a verlo. La había escuchado perfectamente pero quiso seguir haciendo una escena.

- Disculpa, no te escuche. ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

- Quiero que me digas que es lo que tengo que hacer para tener todo esto.

Esta vez le miraba a los ojos y se notaba que se encontraba rendida. Ya no tenia que hacer ni otra cosa más, todo había terminado.

- Nada… solo quédate aquí. Puedes hacer lo que quieras, si quieres te puedo mostrar todo lo que quieras mientras tanto, pero lo único que necesitas hacer es quedarte aquí y esperar. Dentro de poco lo olvidaras todo, nada de tu vida anterior desaparecerá, pero a cambio tendrás una nueva vida, una mejor. La vida que tu debiste haber tenido y que ahora, finalmente, esta a tu alcance.

Raven rompió en llanto y le abrazo. Maharya hizo lo mismo con un abrazo suave. Se notaba que había tratado de aguantarse pero ya no pudo mas. Mientras la abrazaba se daba cuenta que ya no había duda en ella, realmente quería hacerlo. No tenia que hacer nada más que seguirla abrazando y luego entregarle lo que deseaba al final. Todo había terminado, su trabajo estaba hecho. Ahora solo era cuestión de esperar.

* * *

- Muy bien, es hora que la llave me diga que sigue a continuación.

- **El señor oscuro ha dado la orden: Dame la sangre de las maquinas del hombre. Quiero conocer sus creaciones antes de destruirlas. **

- Oh… De seguro sabes lo que eso significa mi buen Robin.

- ¡Maldito!

- Ahora que lo pienso, tengo mis dudas. ¿Sangraran realmente las maquinas? Bueno, es tiempo de averiguarlo.

Maharya preparo su guadaña y dio un salto hasta donde se encontraba Cyborg hace unos minutos y lanzo directamente un ataque mortal. Cuando su navaja toco el suelo sin haber lastimado a nada se dio cuenta que algo no estaba bien.

- Esto no es bueno…

Un misil se lanzo directamente contra el, el cual partió sin problemas a la mitad. Fue seguido por un ataque del cañón sónico, uno que le golpeo pero que no le hizo en realidad ni un solo rasguño. Cyborg se fue contra el y comenzó a propinarle golpes, pero fuera de los primeros, en realidad casi no lograba siquiera a golpearle.

Maharya entonces simplemente atrapo su mano al intentarle darle un golpe y sin problemas se la arranco. Le siguió un golpe en su cuerpo que le atravesó sin contratiempos y que le hizo caer.

- Odio las maquinas…aunque admito que me sorprendiste, eres la primera que sigue funcionando después de que la apago.

- No soy una maquina…

- Es cierto… muy cierto… si lo pienso bien, eres en tu origen humano, sin embargo casi todo tu cuerpo es un mecanismo creado por el hombre… así que ahí esta la respuesta a mi pregunta.

Lanzo su ataque. Cyborg no pudo ni gritar ni expresar demasiado su dolor. Dark hizo su parte y de la herida saco una cantidad de sangre suficiente después de hurgar en lo que le quedaba de sus partes humanas. Una vez terminado regreso a su lugar y coloco su mano en la puerta. Los ojos de la segunda criatura brillaron y de nuevo se escucho accionarse un nuevo mecanismo detrás de la puerta y una más alrededor de la galería. Las estatuas esta vez se pusieron en posición de estar haciendo una reverencia, colocando su espada al frente de estos.

- Estamos a un paso del gran momento. Robin, no necesito decirte que es lo que sigue.

**- Nuestro señor ya casi esta libre, es momento de que sea dado el último tributo. El señor oscuro me ha dicho: Dame la sangre del hombre mismo en su juventud. Quiero conocer al que se transformara en mi esclavo, mi alimento, al que le debo la libertad y destruiré como pago… **

Robin podía ver que era inevitable lo que seguía. Maharya ya se estaba moviendo hacia el. El parecía ser incapaz de ser derrotado si no era con un ataque contundente. Tenia todavía armas escondidas, pero no gustaba realmente de usarlas en la táctica que estaban pensando hacer.

- ¿Quieres que te de un golpe de ventaja?

- Raven…si todavía puedes oírme… lo siento, realmente lo siento.

Robin saco uno de sus boomerangs y lo arrojo. Maharya llego a pensar que se trataba de un horrible lanzamiento. Cuando se dio cuenta, noto que se había distraido y la llave también, pues este llego hasta donde esta se encontraba y golpeo directamente en su pecho, atravesándolo. Al darse la vuelta y comprobar el blanco de ataque. Un ruido le hizo voltear y al hacerlo fue atacado directamente a los ojos. Robin había sacado una arma que rara vez usaba, combinando algunas de sus acostumbradas armas que habían sido modificada para casos como estos. La ultima vez que la uso fue con el ataque de Trigon y se trataba de una espada. Rara vez la usaba pero cuando la usaba era devastadora. En esa ocasión logro hacer el ataque en medio de los ojos de Maharya, logrando atravesar su cabeza limpiamente.

Maharya cayó al suelo como un bulto muerto, al igual que Dark. Robin miro a ambos y parecian realmente estar muertos. Miraba a su alrededor, y solo veía a sus amigos tirados en el suelo templando en el piso. En ese momento hubiera gustado poder relajarse y ayudar a sus compañeros. No podía, el sabia que no había terminado.

- ¡PEQUEÑA RATA ASQUEROSA!

Una enorme garra apareció detrás de el y le atrapo, jalándola hasta estrellarse con terrible fuerza contra uno de los pilares. Maharya se puso de pie, rompiendo la espada con su mano, al igual que Dark, quien ya ni siquiera tenía algún rastro de que hubiese sido tocada.

- ¡Maldito idiota, asqueroso¡Maldito asqueroso¡Estupido¡¿Acaso crees que puedes burlarte de mi!

La garra comenzó a apretar con cada vez mas fuerza y al punto de romperle los huesos. Tanto Maharya como Dark avanzaban hacia el y se podía ver que detrás de esa mascara expresaban la mayor cantidad de furia que jamás hubiera visto.

- ¡Nadie puede atacarme por sorpresa ni hacerme ver como un idiota como tu lo has hecho!

- **El vocero del señor oscuro no puede ser tocado. Tocarlo es como tocar al señor. **

**- **Y un humano… ¡UN MALDITO HUMANO!

Levanto su guadaña y se preparo para atacar. Robin sabia lo que seguía.

- Esta vez, te lo prometo, voy a disfrutar un buen rato todo esto.

* * *

- ¡Robin!

Raven se levanto de pronto y comenzó a mirar por todos lados. Estaba segura, lo había escuchado e incluso lo había sentido. Algo no estaba bien…

- Algo esta mal… algo le esta pasando a Robin…

- Algo que ya no debería importarte… Es algo que ya esta fuera de ti por completo.

- No puedo dejar de sentirlo… Estamos conectados…

- Lo se, has estado en su mente y existe esa conexión desde entonces, por eso mismo estas recibiendo un poco de sus emociones, de las que están ocurriendo por lo menos en este momento.

- Siento un terrible malestar…algo le esta causando una terrible angustia…

- Debo estar bastante enojado o bastante inspirado para que eso este pasando.

- ¿Qué le estas haciendo?

Un terrible escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo de forma repentina y fue acompañado por un gran grito que lleno la habitación. No podía ignorarlo, no habia forma de que ignorase lo que estaba pasando.

- ¿Qué le estas haciendo!

- ¿Haciéndome responsable sin saber exactamente lo que pasa? Bueno, te diré que solamente lo que debo hacer. Es algo parecido a lo que se llama un ritual de sangre, no se como describirlo exactamente pero sirve para liberar algunos de los candados que están en la puerta.

- ¡Los estas matando¡Estas matando a mis amigos!

- En primera no, todavía no, y en segunda ya no son tus amigos. Recuerda lo que te dije, cuando se haga efectivo el despertar de mi señor ni siquiera recordaras nada de tu vida pasada e iniciaras una vida completamente nueva. Tus amigos actuales desaparecerán pero volverán para formar una nueva vida contigo. Por supuesto, para eso hay que hacer sacrificios que traerán mejoras para todos.

- ¡Yo no quería matarlos!

- Y no lo estas haciendo. Será mi hermana la que se encargue de eso.

¡No voy a permitir eso!... ¡tengo que ayudarlos!

La habitación se oscureció completamente. Raven, completamente ciega trato de buscar una salida pero parecía no haber mas que muros. Fue entonces que una luz se encendió y mostró un espejo de cuerpo completo, uno sumamente hermoso. Se acerco a el como si este la estuviera atrayendo y lo que vio la dejo perpleja.

No mostraba su reflejo, de eso ella estaba completamente segura, no podía tratarse de ella. Era su rostro pero debía tratarse de un truco. El espejo en efecto la mostraba pero en lo que parecía ser una imagen mas acorde al Chico Bestia. Estaba vestida con ropas andrajosas y apolilladas con dolores chillones que eran atenuados por el polvo. Incluso tenia un sombrero horrendo con un agujero y completamente despintado y de bajo tenia una horrenda peluca verde limón. Incluso su rostro estaba completamente maquillada como si se tratase de un payaso, nariz roja incluida. Pero había una cosa distinta, y era que estaba maquillada para mostrar una cara llena de tristeza, incluso con lagrimas en sus mejillas y ojos, los cuales resaltaban por el maquillaje.

- ¿Qué clase de broma es esta?

- Mas bien trato de demostrar un punto, una opinión si tu quieres.

Este de nuevo apareció detrás de ella y le sostenía los hombros mientras le hablaba al oído.

- Esa imagen refleja de cierta forma cual es tu función en este mundo. Tu eres lo que llamo "Payaso triste"

- ¿Qué estupidez es esa?

- No es ninguna estupidez. El payaso triste no es mas que aquel que basa su sufrimiento para contagiar la alegría. Sus desgracias, sus desdichas, sus humillaciones, su tristeza es el medio por el cual trata de hacer que la gente se ría. El payaso triste esta condenado a una vida miserable, vivir ahogado completamente en sus penas y no alcanzar la verdadera felicidad, pues es así como logra darle alegría a su publico. Lo vez, te da pena y luego te ríes a carcajadas.

Raven, tu estas condenada a esa vida. Toda tu vida has tenido que soportar la horrible tarea de ocultar tus emociones, de lo contrario solo causas daño a quienes te rodean. Debes mantenerte agachada, debes mantenerte neutral, debes olvidarte de expresar tus desdichas pues solo contagias tristeza. Todos serán felices mientras tu te mantengas así. Nadie realmente aprecia por lo que eres, no eres mas que una curiosidad, algo que atrae placer al saber que no soy ellos los que comparten tu destino…

- ¡Es mentira!

- … No eres mas que un pobre payaso, un triste payaso que debe mantener el perfil para que todos estén alegres de ser quienes son, un recuerdo de lo que a uno le hace ser verdaderamente humano, tu recuerdas le recuerdas a tus amigos lo maravilloso que es ser quienes son. ¿Qué importa si uno es un huérfano, otro un tipo condenado por su sangre, uno mas que es un Cyborg que prácticamente perdió su vida a causa de sus partes mecánicas o una extraterrestre que experimento la esclavitud? Al menos ellos tienen emociones…

- ¡CALLATE!

El espejo se rompió en pedazos y cayeron todos frente a sus pies. En todos ellos seguía mostrándole la misma imagen, por lo que no pudo mas que apartar la mirada. Maharya avanzo unos pasos y tomo uno de los fragmentos para colocarlo frente a su vista. No pudo evitar verlo y al hacerlo se dio cuenta que en este ella se veía reflejada tal cual era, solo para después mostrar la imagen de Rachel Roth.

- Creo que es justo que vivas la vida que mereces. Al final eres en parte humana y los humanos tienen derecho a elegir su propio bienestar, su propia alegría y felicidad.

Miro unos momentos la imagen y luego cayo de rodillas y se quedo en esa posición viendo el pedazo de espejo. Maharya comenzó a tener ciertas dudas pero recupero la compostura rápidamente. Sabia que había ganado, solo era cuestión de esperar unos cuantos minutos más.

* * *

Robin cayo como un costal de huesos al suelo. Se encontraba temblando, apenas capaz de respirar y con un aspecto que recordaba un muerto en vida. Frente a el se encontraban Maharya y Dark, ambos con las manos cubiertas por completo de sangre y con la hoja de la guadaña completamente enrojecida.

- Al final se me paso la mano… bueno, al final de cuentas eso ya no importa. Ya nada importa para ustedes. Al final he ganado, la victoria me sonríe y es momento que ustedes vean lo que ustedes me han ayudado a construir.

Dark camino hasta la puerta y la toco con una de sus manos. Los ojos volvieron a brillar y la imagen de la criatura adopto una posición parecida a la de su antecesora. La galería comenzó a iluminarse, esta vez por las imágenes de ojos enrojecidos que aparecieron por todos lados y que cubrieron todo el lugar con una luz escarlata. Las estatuas comenzaron a levantarse por encima del suelo y debajo de estas aparecieron algunas de los desagradables monstruos alados pero en un tamaño mas pequeño de los que estaban afuera, pero que lanzaban gritos mas irritantes, los cuales comenzaron a cabalgar.

Mientras esto ocurría, Maharya podía sentir lo que ocurría afuera. El ejercito ya se había mostrado casi completamente, los jinetes ya no estaban esperando la orden de ataque sino que se lanzaban contra todo lo que encontraban. Había quienes se lanzaban contra ellos pero era imposible lograr siquiera lastimarles. Los guerreros estaban impacientes, ya exigían que se iniciara la conquista. Tres regalos serian entregados esa noche, dos sirvientes para el y su hermana, mientras que para su señor seria todo un nuevo reino donde iniciaría de nuevo su poderío, pero la oportunidad de matar a quienes encontrasen era como un obsequio extra que otorgaba a los miles que esperaban a que se iniciase la lucha oficialmente.

La primera puerta, se abrió de golpe, causando que todo el templo temblase por la fuerza con que fue abierta, además de la segunda y tercera que se abrieron con la misma intensidad. Fue así como se revelo la cuarta y ultima puerta, una puerta completamente desnuda y de un fuerte color oscuro. Esa era la puerta final, la puerta que tenia atrapado a su señor y que ahora seria abierta.

- La prisión de mi señor esta ante mi. Es hora que la llave, bajo su propia voluntad. Es hora que la puerta final se habrá.

* * *

- Al final es mi decisión… ¿no es así?

- Así es… es tu decisión… continuar con tu triste vida o tener una mejor, una que tu te mereces.

- La vida que merezco…

- Yo se que tal vez sea una decisión, mas de lo que quisieras peor la realidad que no deberías dudar. Debes buscar tu propia felicidad…

- Mi propia felicidad… al final en parte soy humana después de todo…

- Efectivamente…

- Y los humanos podemos llegar a cometer errores, o lo que seres como tu podrían considerar como un error.

- Si… pero tu no…

- Seguramente debes tener dificultad para entender muchas cosas no es así… los porque de que se tomen algunas decisiones que te resulten ilógicas…

- Estoy completamente consiente, no son para mi ninguna clase de misterio.

- Pues no deberás mostrar ninguna clase de sorpresa ante lo que he decidido.

* * *

- ¡QUE HAS DICHO!

- **Señor… no puedo moverme… no puedo… **

- ¡Estamos tan cerca de la victoria¡¿Cómo es posible que te vengas abajo ahora!

- **Esta resistiendo… Raven trata de recuperar su cuerpo… **

* * *

- Estas cometiendo un terrible error… un muy torpe e ingenuo… ¿acaso crees que las cosas serán diferentes?

- No

- ¿Entonces porque cometes esta estupidez!

- Porque mis amigos, mis verdaderos amigos, no aquellos que tu has creado en mi mente, se encuentran en peligro. Son ellos los amigos que yo quiero… ese es el Robin que yo amo.

* * *

-¡HAS LO QUE SEA NECESARIO PERO DETENLA!

- **Señor… es usted quien… **

**- **¿Acaso pensaste siquiera en culparme de algo?...

Todo comenzó a empeorar para el. Los ojos rojos comenzaban a cerrarse, los jinetes y sus monstruos desaparecían frente a el y la imagen de su ejercito iba desapareciendo rápidamente. La llave, estaba perdiendo a la llave. No era posible, le había ofrecido algo demasiado bueno para ser rechazado. Se contacto con la parte de si que había dejado dentro de ella y descubrió con horror lo terrible que era todo.

- ¡Maldición!... Pon atención, trata de concentrarte conmigo, no puedes permitir que ella recupere su cuerpo, no permitiré que todo se venga abajo justo ahora…

- **Intentare hacer… **

**- **¡NADA DE INTENTOS¡VAS A HACERLO!

* * *

- Recapacítalo, no vas a ganar nada por hacer esto. Por favor, mira a Rachel, mírate a ti misma. Mientras viva encerrada en este mundo no vas a lograr absolutamente nada, pero si aceptas lo que yo te pido…

- Viviré en un mundo de fantasía, con personas que al final no son reales y con personalidades que tu definiste, por mas real que todo se vea, en realidad no es mas que…

- No es mas otra cosa mas que lo mejor a lo que podrás encontrar en ese maldito mundo. Por favor, no puedo creer que realmente quieras aceptar alto como eso. Por favor, reconsidéralo… no tendrás nada bueno de rechazar mi oferta.

Raven miro un momento al suelo y pudo ver ese espejo donde se mostraba la vida de Rachel. Mientras la veía recordaba todas y cada una de las emociones que llego a sentir mientras la observaba, sensaciones que admitía les había fascinado y que le gustaría volver a sentir. Cerro los ojos, eran demasiado tentadoras. Apretó los dientes y rompió ese pedazo de espejo con su pie.

Al mismo tiempo que escucho un grito lleno de pánico por parte de Maharya se dio cuenta que en su cara se sentía un objeto extraño. Al principio fue un hormigueo y luego un dolos muy intenso. Era como una mascara que se había incrustado en su cara.

* * *

- ¿Qué haces¡Concéntrate!

- **Señor… es demasiado fuerte… ha recobrado demasiado poder… **

* * *

- Raven… por favor… piénsalo… te lo suplico… piensa en lo que haces…

- Se perfectamente lo que estoy haciendo.

* * *

- ¡DETENLA!

No podía, Dark simplemente no podía detenerla. No pudo controlar su mano cuando se acerco a su rostro mientras Maharya veía como lo que acababa de construir se desvanece sin poder detenerlo. Dark parecía sollozar mientras su mano tomaba la mascara de su rostro. El primer jalón le hizo gritar mientras una fila hilera de sangre salía pero no parecía detenerse. Suplicaba a su señor que le ayudase pero solo estaba petrificado mientras veía esto. Eso no ocurría, no podía estar ocurriendo. El jamás pierde el control, nunca le toman por sorpresa. Siempre se sale con la suya.

Fue un jalón contundente el que dio fin a todo. De un solo movimiento, la mascara salio volando por los aires mientras una cantidad considerable de sangre volaba lejos mientras Dark daba un grito lleno de agonía antes de caer al suelo. La mascara se desintegro ahí mismo. Maharya no hizo ningún movimiento al principio y si se movió fue solo para revisar las puertas y ver si al menos estas se encontraban como lo deseaba. No había caso preguntar por Dark, sabia que se había ido.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Raven pudo sentir como su rostro se recuperaba de lo que parecían ser fuertes cortadas en todo su rostro. Lo primero que llego a notar era que vestí una armadura y que era extrañamente liviana, y se dio cuenta también, mientras volteaba su rostro un poco, que Maharya también vestía una, de hecho por primera vez pudo ver que tenia el cabello blanco pero solo era un detalle trivial pues este se encontraba examinando lo que parecía una enorme puerta. Se levanto con cuidado mientras trataba de ver el lugar en que se encontraba. Era extraño, pues sentía que conocía el lugar y sentía que podía guiarse sin problemas en el. De inmediato recordó lo que ocurría y comenzó a buscarlos por todos lados. No tardo en encontrarlos, los cuatro estaban en el suelo y al parecer fueron arrastrados para que estuviesen juntos. Levito hasta donde estos se encontraban y comenzó a verlos. No tenían ninguna herida pero podía sentir que estaban muy mal.

- Azarath Metrion Zinthos

Por medio de sus poderes cubrió a sus amigos con su aura y espero. Fue mas rápido de lo que esperaba, pero eso estaba bien pues necesitaba hacer todo esto lo mas rápido que fuese posible. Fue Robin el primero en despertar. Al principio se mostró algo asustado pero al verla bien comenzó a tranquilizarse.

- ¿Raven?

- Si… soy yo.

- Menos mal que volviste…

- Si… yo me alegro también.

- Amiga Raven… ¿realmente eres tu?

Se dio cuenta que todos comenzaban a despertar y al parecer trataban de revisar bien sus cuerpos, sorprendiéndose de no ver ninguna herida en ellos. Todos las saludaron y expresaron su alegría de verla, pero fueron interrumpidos.

- Casi todo se vino abajo… casi todo… excepto las puertas… están abierta, cuatro de las cinco puertas siguen abiertas y me temo que es la mas importante, aquella que solo la llave puede abrir. Raven, me temo que tendremos una pequeña charla un tanto ruda.

Raven se puso en guardia mientras veía a Maharya acercarse a el con su guadaña. Esta comenzaba a cambiar de color, de tonalidad escarlata mientras comenzaba a hacerla girar.

- ¿Acaso piensas detenerme? Me temo que será demasiado para ti…

- Tal vez, pero me temo que dentro de mi cabeza fuiste demasiado bocafloja… ¿acaso no me dijiste que como la llave, era quien controlaba las trampas como las puertas de esta habitación?

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando una enorme garra cayo desde el techo y comenzó a aplastarlo. Mientras mas fuerza, mas grande era el sufrimiento y mas la furia que parecía acumular ahí mismo. Raven se mantenía en guardia mientras sus amigos se ponían de pie para ayudarle.

- Váyanse…

- ¡vamos a ayudarte contra el!

- Yo lo tengo bajo control… váyanse de este lugar, yo los alcanzare después, primero me encargare que el nunca pueda escapar.

- Raven…

- ¡VÁYANSE!

Los titanes dudaron un momento pero luego aceptaron. Todos le vieron un momento antes de irse corriendo de ese lugar, sin que Raven voltease ni un momento para verlos irse. Solo quería que se fueran lo mas rápido posible de ese lugar.

Una explosión se dio y de la pequeña nube de humo que se levanto, apareció Maharya, cojeando un poco y al parecer acomodándose los huesos del hombro. Respiraba con dificultad, podía escucharlo desde donde estaba y también podía sentir que se encontraba completamente furioso, pero se tomo su tiempo antes de atacar, no solo para arreglar sus recientes heridas, sino que además parecía que deseaba que el resto de los titanes se fueran.

- Pequeña, maldita y desagradecida. Después de todo lo que te ofrecí. Pero no importa, porque aunque no lo creas soy alguien magnánimo y juro que lo cuando me abras esas puerta te daré todo lo que ofrecí… será un precio muy pequeño a comparación de lo que voy a hacerte.

- Quiero verte haciéndolo… Tu mismo me lo has dicho, soy demasiado importante para ti, tanto que no te creo capaz de lastimarme.

- Oh no… hay un malentendido… Si soy capaz de lastimarte, pero no de matarte. De hecho, en este momento estoy a punto de hacerte sufrir el mas grande de los tormentos, uno tan grande que mientras suplicas que te devuelva los brazos y piernas, que deje de dolerte los malditos ojos, te lo digo maldita… ¡**TU SUPLICARAS PORQUE ME DETENGA Y TE DEJE ABRIR LA PUERTA! **

Hizo un movimiento al aire con su guadaña y el impacto le hizo volar a una distancia que jamás hubiera imaginado. Cuando se dio cuenta ya no se encontraba en la galería sino en el corredor por el que se accedía a ella. Fue un terrible golpe, realmente le dolió mucho. El instinto le hizo reaccionar y formo un campo alrededor de ella que apenas pudo detener el siguiente ataque. Entre mas fuerza ofrecía, podía sentir como el campo se rompía lentamente. Trato de concentrar su poder y logro darle un golpe que le hizo retroceder. Trato de seguir pero Maharya se había vuelto demasiado fuerte, por lo que solo le basto un movimiento de su arma para destrozar cualquier ataque que ella formase.

- ¿**Sigues tan segura de ti misma como lo estuviste hace unos momentos? Espero que si, porque si no esto no seria interesante. **

Un movimiento rápido con su arma que apenas y pudo ver. La armadura que traía puesta no fue de gran ayuda pues atravesó limpiamente su estomago. Fue acompañado además del dolor, por vomito de sangre. Por alguna razón sabia que se las había arreglado para que la herida no fuese mortal y que si duda causase el mayor dolor posible. No hubo retirado la hoja cuando la hizo girar de nuevo para darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que la hizo caer.

No se dejo amedrentar, se levanto rápidamente pero no pudo evitar un par de heridas más. La cosa estaba mal, pero debía arreglárselas para salir de ese problema. La solución le llego sin pensarlo e hizo un movimiento al azar con sus manos. Un mecanismo pareció activarse y se disparó una lluvia de flechas. Maharya reacciono para formar un escudo pero varias de estas llegaron hacia sus piernas, las cuales fueron atravesadas limpiamente. Lanzo un grito y de inmediato trato de quitarse el mayor numero de flechas de sus piernas pero el dolor no le impidió avanzar. Un nuevo movimiento y un gran bloque de roca negra cayo sobre el, pero logro romperla sin dificultad. Su furia actual era inmensa y sus ataques cada vez mas poderosos. Salto hacia ella y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro y en el pecho. Pudo sentir sus costillas rompiéndose en ese momento. No se amedrentaba, no iba dejarse vencer y le dio un puñetazo que termino afectándole mas de lo que esperaba. Al retroceder, una enorme plancha puerta barrera de acero comenzó a caer. Al verla lanzo un ultimo golpe, uno que golpeo de nuevo a Raven y le hizo volar de nuevo por el impacto. Esta vez fue mas terrible, apenas y se sentía capaz de mantenerse consiente y mientras respiraba podía sentir como la sangre salía de sus heridas, de hecho de casi cualquier parte de su cuerpo.

Miro hacia delante un momento y pudo ver como esa barrera parecía haberlo detenido por ahora. Trato de pensar que hacer pues sabia que no duraría por mucho tiempo. Al final supo que hacer y comenzó a recorrer ese pasillo que parecía eterno en ese momento, llegándose a arrastrar por la necesidad de llegar. Mientras lo hacia tenia que decirse a si misma porque lo hacia pero era cada vez mas difícil pues el dolor no le dejaba continuar.

Fue difícil pero llego finalmente a ese lugar, uno sumamente desagradable decorado por miles de ojos pintados por todos lados. Sabia que era el lugar perfecto.

- **Maldita traidora… **

Fue golpeada en la espalda con uno de los extremos de la guadaña. Fue solo el principio, el se encargo de hacerle sufrir en tan breve momento el tormento mas cruel que tuvo oportunidad de hacer, tratando de no salirse de control pero a la vez dándole su merecido castigo.

- **Me detendré solo cuando tu quieras Raven – le decía mientras le dejaba un breve momento de respiro – solo tienes que decir que abrirás la maldita puerta por tu voluntad y todo esto acabara.**

**- **Nunca… - Raven se arrastraba para alejarse de el y con dificultad se puso de pie.

**- ¡No seas necia! Nada vale la pena para que sufras esto… no me dejas mas alternativa que seguir con el castigo. **

**- **Si tu lo deseas… ¿pero al menos has notado en donde te encuentras?

Maharya no iba a ponerle atención, pues al final solo eran las palabras de una pobre cuyo castigo apenas empezaba, pero luego se dio cuenta. Era la primera parte del corredor, el lugar de los ojos vigilantes. De inmediato supo que estaba metido en un gran lío

- ¿Qué me decías del castigo?

De inmediato dos de los ojos se abrieron y dejaron escapar sus lanzas, llegando a impactar contra los hombros de Maharya y ensartándolo contra el suelo. Se lleno de fuerza suficiente y se puso de pie, pero unas nuevas lanzas le hicieron soltar su guadaña. Otros ojos se abrieron y le hirieron las piernas, obligándolo a arrastrarse hasta que salieron mas y le dejaron inmóvil contra el piso mientras gritaba por el dolor.

- Este… será tu fin.

- Raven… ¿Por qué me haces esto?

Frente a ella la figura de Maharya desapareció y fue reemplazada por la de Robin, el Robin que ella conoció por las imágenes que le mostró Maharya. No paraba de verlo pues ante ella se mostraba con las terribles heridas que le había causado hace unos minutos a ese maldito. Mientras lo veía no podía evitar mostrarse triste, de hecho sumamente lastimada por verlo tan mal.

- Dime… ¿acaso no me amas?

- Si Robin… Yo te amo…

- Pues detente… por favor detente… lo único que yo quiero es permanecer junto a ti…

- Por favor… no sigas hablando…

- Quiero vivir a tu lado por siempre… por favor… deja que eso ocurra. No nos dejes sin esa posibilidad.

Raven lo miraba y comenzó a llorar. No pudo menos que arrodillarse y gritar con todas sus fuerzas. En ese instante, todos los ojos se abrieron al mismo tiempo y lanzaron sus lanzas contra el. Tardo en abrir los ojos y cuando lo hizo no podía reconocer los restos de quien alguna vez fue Maharay. Lo único que quedaba frente a ella era la mascara blanca, completamente bañada en sangre y con la mitad completamente destruida. Se puso de pie, tratando de salir de ahí. Era difícil, apenas y podía caminar. Al final simplemente se rindió y se dejo caer al suelo. Fue una pelea considerablemente rápida pero la había hecho añicos. Era demasiado, apenas y aguantaba el dolor. Se dejo caer boca abajo. Podía sentir como todo el templo comenzaba a desaparecer lentamente. Ya no importaba, solo quería descansar. Solo quería dormir.

Alguien la levanto del suelo. Fue algo rápido, ni siquiera quiso abrir los ojos pero estaba convencida de que alguien la estaba abrazando y estaba corriendo. Una especie de persecución, parecía que corrió con todo lo que pudo. Fue depositada en el suelo y solo ahí abrió los ojos. Era Robin, fue el quien la saco del templo, antes que este desapareciera. Parecía encontrarse en un desierto… eso no importaba.

- Tranquila Raven, te prometo que vas a estar bien… ¡Cyborg¡trae la Nave T! debemos llevarte a la torre para tratarte lo mas pronto posible.

- Estoy hecha un desastre…

- Pero eres fuerte. Se que saldrás de esta.

- Robin… ¿Por qué regresaste por mí?

- Dijiste que nos alcanzarías… además no te iba a abandonar, mucho menos en un lugar tan horrible como ese.

Raven sonrío. Estaba cansada pero sonrío. Apenas y sentía su cuerpo y estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento pero no importaba. Se sentía contenta, se sentía muy bien, pues se encontraba en sus brazos, por lo menos esta vez. Ahora, solo necesitaba descansar.

palabrerío de Ulick 

En este momento me encuentro cansado, sumamente cansado. No han sido buenas semanas en mi opinión, últimamente me he enfermado mucho del estomago y en ocasiones a veces ni se como es que puedo levantarme de la cama. Últimamente ando teniendo dolores de cabeza, ando sin el humor que tenia antes y hasta por momentos me siento seco. En realidad es normal, siempre que me enfermo me pongo así.

Mientras escribo esto, me encuentro revisando el capitulo 24 de El Emisario de la Oscuridad, una historia sumamente larga y trabajosa considerando que se trata de una de las primeras que publico. Nunca me imagine que iba a ser tan larga y trabajosa, ni que iba a tener tantos cambios y trabajos conforme avanzaba, ni siquiera me imagine que iba a tener una bola de locos haciéndose pasar por equipo creativo para criticar mi historia. En este momento tengo un vaso casi vacío de Coca Cola, lo que me asegura una mala noche, además de los apuntes del ultimo capitulo. Los miro de reojo, no puedo creer que finalmente estoy a punto de escribirlo. Ha sido tanto tiempo que en realidad no se que sentir, aunque si lo pienso bien no voy a acabar oficialmente hasta publicar el capitulo "0" una especie de precuela de toda la historia. Nació mientras creaba al personaje de Redrum y no quise abandonarla con todas las historias extras, pero no es indispensable leerla, simplemente es una historia que quise contar y que espero que sea del agrado de quien se anime a leerla, aunque no tengo ni idea de cuando la publicare.

En el mismo cuaderno en que tengo mi historia reviso de vez en cuando le doy un vistazo a mis otras dos creaciones relacionadas con los Jóvenes Titanes. Ya llevo un buen de tiempo trabajando en ellas, bueno en realidad solo en una de ellas. Una es El Cazador, que me esta exigiendo algo de trabajo en la planeación, mientras que la pretende resucitar mi vena Comica/bizarra/estupida/incoherente/cruel/improvisada/grosera que tanto he descuidado y el cual el titulo creo que habla por si mismo "No puedo creer que sean los jóvenes Titanes". Será interesante ver como serán recibidas ambas.

En este momento me siento algo cansado, de hecho me pienso ir a dormir en unos momentos. Mientras sigo medio revisando me acuerdo de un comentario que me hizo un amigo y es que con el material que tengo podría hacer una segunda parte del Emisario. Mi primera reacción fue que estaba loco, pero si lo pienso bien es verdad. La verdad no lo se, si lo pienso bien no seria para nada desagradable, hasta me gustaria hacerlo pero no se si hacerlo. Lo que yo quisiera es que ustedes me dijeran si vale la pena, pero quisiera que lo hicieran en cuanto publique el capitulo 25, el final por ahora.

Me tarde, eso lo admito, si me tomo mucho mas tiempo del que esperaba, pero a cambio les prometo que en unos pocos días, si sale como quiero dos a mas tardar, verán lo que falta. No hay mucho que hacer, solo transcribir y es un capitulo corto. Tendría que ocurrir un verdadero desastre para que no salga como lo planee.

Mientras escribo esto me prepara para cargar la historia a Fanfiction. Me esta ganando el sueño. Me voy a dormir… necesito vacaciones, últimamente el sueño me es demasiado constante. En cuanto acabe voy a dormir, pues mañana tengo trabajo que hacer.


	25. Una semana después

**Una semana después. **

Una semana. Ha pasado una semana desde que todo termino. A pesar de que ya casi habían pasado dos semanas de los ataques a nivel global y precisamente una de que se diese la aparición de las monstruosas criaturas a las ordenes de ese monstruo de mascara blanca, el recuento de los daños y las victimas todavía no había sido contabilizado en su totalidad.

En ese mismo periodo, los titanes trataron de explicar al resto de los héroes lo que había ocurrido, ocultando varios de los detalles. Aunque no hubo duda que Batman nunca se creyó toda la historia, su versión fue aceptada y fueron aclamados como los que salvaron al mundo ese día ellos no se sentían tan bien, de hecho sentían que había todavía demasiado por hacer. Era necesario terminar la limpieza, era necesario iniciar la reconstrucción, en especial en Jump City que fue una de las ciudades mas afectadas, especialmente porque varios miembros importantes de la política, los negocios y la policía desaparecieron sin dejar rastro. Tenían que empezar de cero en varios lugares, en algunos casos las marcas que dejaron eran imborrable.

Había pasado una semana. Prácticamente ya habían acabado con la recolección de restos y desechos. No había nadie mas a quien rescatar, no había por lo menos nadie vivo a quien rescatar. Basándose en los datos obtenidos hasta ahora el numero de muertos superaba el millar y los heridos los siete mil, mientras que los daños eran de varios miles de millones. Había mucho que hacer, demasiado y apenas estaban empezando. Ese día sin embargo iban a tenerlo libre. No habían dormido varios días seguidos y necesitaban un descanso de un par de días. No se sentían tan bien por ello pero no ya casi no había mucho que hacer.

Estaba amaneciendo. Robin había decidido ir al tejado a ver la salida del sol. Hacia días que no lo hacia. Por varios días no salio el sol por Jump City pero ahora había regresado. Desde esa semana se había vuelto a mostrar el sol en la ciudad pero solo hasta ese dia se decidió a volver a subir. Mientras subía no dejaba de pensar en todo o que había ocurrido en los últimas meses. Meses desagradables pero que simplemente no podía ignorar.

Se sorprendió de encontrarse a Starfire en ese lugar, mirando al amanecer. Hacia días que no había hablado con ella, de hecho apenas y la había visto luego de ese reciente incidente entre ambos y no habían tenido la mas mínima oportunidad de hablar del tema de lo que ocurrió en ese lugar y desahogarse. Se le notaba triste, al menos últimamente no tenia su acostumbrada alegría y ganas de vivir que solía contagiar a todos. Mientras caminaba, ella se volteo a verlo.

- Hola Robin… ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Solía ver el amanecer todos los días. Me recordaba que siempre había un nuevo día, una nueva oportunidad de hacer las cosas. Siempre me daba esperanzas.

- Esperanza… esperanza…

Robin se sentó a su lado y la miro el amanecer con ella. Parecía que necesitaba hablar de lo que les había ocurrido, todos lo necesitaban, pero a la vez querían olvidarlo. Nadie quería retomar el tema pero a la vez querían desahogarse.

- Quería matarlo…

Robin se quedo sorprendido. No esperaba que ella simplemente quisiese hablar sobre ello de forma tan directa.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Quería matarlo. Cuando lo vi y amenazo con matarte quise matarlo ahí mismo. Le ataque con todas mis fuerzas y… me alegraba lo que veía… lo disfrutaba… realmente deseaba matarlo…

- Tranquila Star… eso ya paso…

- Pero no puedo olvidarlo… Recuerdo demasiado bien a Jes… a Redrum y me dijo que podía transformarme en un ser igual o peor… que mis sentimientos podían ser usados para volverme en alguien como ella.

- Eso no es verdad…

- Pero en ese momento si me sentí así… me aterra confesarlo… pero estaba disfrutando lo que estaba pasando. Robin… tengo miedo…

- Eso que te dijo y lo que sentiste fue culpa de el… no hacia mas que alimentar nuestros sentimientos mas oscuros pero no es nuestro verdadero ser.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Te lo digo en serio Star… eso es lo que el hacia… despertar nuestro lado oscuro… Star… No debes preocuparte por nada… ese no era nuestra verdadera forma de ser.

- No… no lo era…

Robin la abrazo y miraron juntos el amanecer un rato más.

- Star… quisiera pedirte algo.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Vuelve a sonreír como antes. Eso siempre anima al equipo…

Star sonrió en ese momento mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Se puso de pie y junto con Robin se prepararon para bajar. Antes de hacerlo le dio su respuesta

- Tratare Robin… tratare de hacerlo.

* * *

El Chico Bestia fue directamente al lugar. No tuvo que detenerse en ninguna tienda antes, pues se había preparado para la ocasión. Cuando llego, no sabia como sentirse pero tomo un respiro y siguió caminado, tratando de no perderse. Era ridículo, había estado ahí antes pero por poco se pierde. Tuvo que basarse en lugares familiares para el pero a pesar de todos logro llegar. Tomo las rosas y finalmente supo lo que debía hacer.

- Hola Terra… lamento no haber venido antes.

El cementerio de Jump City era un lugar bastante grande y el perderse no eran en realidad tan ridículo como pensaba Chico Bestia. Miro por un rato la lapida de Terra y al principio sintió que se sentiría demasiado deprimido pero luego comenzó a sentirse poco a poco mas cómodo, como si estuviese hablando con una amiga a la que no hubiera visto por un tiempo.

- Hemos tenido demasiado trabajo últimamente… nada divertido… de hecho últimamente creo que debo tratar de buscar un momento para practicar mi rutina. Sabes, hemos tenido demasiada presión encima… últimamente no he tenido tiempo para practicar mis chistes, tu sabes, el ambiente no era el adecuado.

Quedo observando la lapida un rato mas antes de entregar las flores. No podía evitar sentir algo de tristeza, pues había algo que tarde o temprano sabia que tendría que decirle.

- Lo lamento Terra… hubiera querido ser yo quien te vengase pero no pude… lo intente pero no pude… lo lamento mucho pero fue demasiado difícil… cielos… lamento haber arruinado el momento… sabes, se suponía que te iba a contar mi nueva rutina. Necesito alguien con quien practicar y solo cuento contigo. ¿Te gustaría oirla?

En ese momento algo le golpeo la cabeza. Se trataba de una piedra. Cerca de ahí se encontraba un árbol y una ardilla le había arrojado esa piedra, cosa que le llamo la atención al principio y luego le hizo sonreír.

- Muy bien, aquí va… quiero tu opinión sincera…

* * *

Cyborg caminaba hasta la enfermería, cargando un poco de sopa y agua para la paciente. Ya llevaba casi dos semanas y tardo mucho en recuperarse pero por fin mostraba señales reales de estar sanando. Al principio no lo admitió pero se alegraba que por fin estuviese recuperándose.

Entro a la enfermería tratando de no hacer ruido pero ella ya estaba despierta, simplemente viendo al vacío. No se había recuperado por completo y por eso no esperaban que hiciera algo estupido.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras Jinx¿mejor?

- Si… creo que si.

En todo el tiempo que estuvo inconsciente llegaron a dudar que se salvaría, de hecho aun se duda que recupere todas sus capacidades motoras, pues ni siquiera era capaz de alimentarse sola todavía. El sabia que se equivocaban como la ultima vez, ella era fuerte, sumamente fuerte y sabía que lograría recuperarse al final.

- Bueno, es tiempo de desayunar entonces. Espero que te guste esta cosa vegetariana, el Chico Bestia fue quien cocino y salio temprano como para poder reclamarle. No tardara mucho en volver y va a ver lo que es una verdadera tunda.

- No… esta bien.

- Como tu digas, pero podría haberte traído algo mucho mejor…

- ¿no saben nada de Gizmo y Mammoth?

Cyborg tardo en responder. Hubiera preferido que no le hubiera hecho esa pregunta.

- No los encontramos por ningún lado. Es probable que se hayan ido de la ciudad.

- Ya veo…

- No creo que se hayan olvidado de ti, tu sabes…

- Últimamente no nos llevábamos muy bien y considerando como estuvieron las cosas por aquí… pero no los culpo…

- No deberías ni siquiera pensar así. Al menos debieron tratar de volver a contactarse contigo o, que se yo, tratar de averiguar como estabas.

- Tal vez lo hicieron…

- ¿Tu crees eso?

- No…pero no hace daño pensar de esa manera.

Cyborg pudo sentir que ella se encontraba deprimida. Paso por varias cosas, demasiadas cosas sumamente terribles a causa de esos monstruos. Había algo que deseaba pedirle, sabia que debía consultarlo con sus compañeros pero decidió preguntarle.

- Entonces… no andas muy bien con tus compañeros.

- Tu que crees…

- Pues creo que no es por tu culpa. Sabes, creo que eres demasiado buena para que estes con ellos.

- ¿Y en donde mas puedo estar?

- Pues con nosotros… los titanes tienen un espacio para ti.

- Bromeas.

- No es una broma. Hablo completamente en serio cuando digo que tenemos un espacio para ti.

- Lo pensare

Fue todo lo que dijo. A cyborg le dejo esto mas que satisfecho, pues llego a pensar que simplemente se negaria de forma rotunda. Tomo el tazon y comenzo a alimentarle. Para su sorpresa, al parecer le gusto la comida.

* * *

Raven salio de la regadera. Miro un rato la pared antes de decidirse a salir y cambiarse. Últimamente le tomaba trabajo salir de la regadera, siempre se quedaba viendo al vacía antes de salir. Luego se decidía y trataba de iniciar su día.

Después de lo ocurrido en el templo a muchos les pareció un milagro de que hubiera sobrevivido. Su cuerpo estaba casi completamente destrozado y la perdida de sangre fue demasiada, pero era fuerte, era lo suficientemente fuerte para que sus poderes le hicieran recuperar sus fuerzas y sanar su cuerpo maltrecho. No quedo ni una cicatriz pero ella recordaba demasiado bien lo que le hizo, tanto a su cuerpo como a su mente.

Tomo un respiro después de arreglarse. Era momento de meditar un poco. Ahora que había decidido ocultar lo mayor posible todos los poderes que obtuvo gracias a el, sus emociones habían vuelto a ser peligrosas pero no en la misma escala que antes. Eso era bueno, significaba que estaba mejorando. Mientras pensaba eso se subió a su cama y se puso en posición para meditar.

- Azarath Metrion Zinthos…Azarath Metrion Zinthos

- **¿Qué es lo que estas hacienda¿Acaso la llave ha vuelto a caer en lo mas bajo? **

Abrió los ojos y se encontró en lo que parecía ser los restos de un edificio destruido. Se puso de pie y comenzó a recorrerlo, buscándolo. Al principio se sorprendió de que estuviese con vida pero en realidad la sorpresa inicial fue superada con cierta rapidez.

- Con que el gran Maharya sigue vivo…

- Y no gracias a ti… lo que me hiciste fue una de las cosas mas horribles que haya sufrido en mi existencia… realmente fue dolorosa… pero siempre sobrevivo… siempre logro salir con vida… siempre… soy un sobreviviente que no desaparecera… porque una traidora como tu… me ataca de esa manera… he sobrevivido eones… y siempre me las arreglo para lograrlo.

Hablaba con dificultad. Parecía que incluso tuviese problemas para respirar. Sin duda tenia las señales de haber sido herido con gravedad. De hecho parecía inconcebible que siguiese con vida.

- Vaya… El gran Maharya apenas y puede respirar… seguramente en este momento has de ser una piltrafa… no puedo ni imaginar porque te sigues levantando e insistiendo… con suerte apenas y has de tener un rostro donde poner tu mascara.

- ¡No le hables así a mi padre!

Raven apenas pudo esquivar un ataque que le dieron por la espalda. Fueron dos movimientos rápidos que se detuvieron tan rápido como empezaron. Raven vio a la responsable, que en ese momento estaba arrodillada en el suelo aunque parecía que no lo hacia por su voluntad.

- Vaya… con que te las ingeniaste para regresar a Redrum, no se porque… Por azarath… ¿que le has hecho?

Redrum se puso de pie y fue así como pudo verlo. Casi la mitad del rostro de Redrum esta cubierto por la mascara cuarteada de Maharya,dejando apenas la boca al descubierto a su derecha, donde esta se encontraba, mostrando además que en las orilla de esta que tenia espinas enterradas en su piel y acomodadas de tal forma que aun pudiese mostrar emociones en las partes que no estaban cubiertas, una especie de copia del fantasma de la opera pero por alguna razón inspiraba gran repugnancia. En su rostro se mostraba un expresión llena de furia que parecía que iba a salirse de control tarde o temprano. De repente, su rostro se cambio a la misma velocidad y su voz cambio de la misma forma. Incluso sus movimientos cambiaron por otros sumamente familiares, aunque seguía mostrando cierto enojo, ahora mas bien parecía ser el rostro de un moribundo, uno despreciable.

- Ya te lo dije… sobreviví… pero no fue fácil gracias a ti. Tu lo vistes… mi cuerpo fue destruido… completamente destruido…he sido herido en varias ocasiones pero no importaba…siempre me curaba, pero estas heridas… estas si me hirieron… estas si me destruyeron… y el templo desaparecía… si no lograba escapar mi espíritu quedaría atrapado en el… junto a mi señor…

- Papá, por favor descansa

- No… ella debe saber… jejejejeje… no tiene nada de malo que sepa…

- Pero estas muy débil… necesitas recobrarte.

Esto ya comenzaba a asustar un poco a Raven. Era el cuerpo y rostro de Redrum pero en cada situación cambiaba de forma radical. Cuando era Maharya hablaba completamente agotado, apenas y parecía capaz de mantenerse en pie y su rostro reflejaba una malicia que llegaba a ser aterradora, pero en cuanto Redrum hablaba, su cuerpo se llenaba de repente de energía, su voz regresaba a ser la de ella y mostraba una preocupación muy grande. Sus movimientos cambiaban, sus poses, incluso sus gestos, eran realmente dos cuerpos en uno.

- Raven… me dejaste sin cuerpo… tuve que usar el primero que vi, el cuerpo de mi pequeña Redrum… fue… horrible… tuve entrar en su cuerpo muerto… y arrastrarme… hasta lograr salir… fue horrible… usar un cuerpo muerto para sobrevivir… no podía hacerlo… no podía… tuve que hacer uso de mis fuerzas y romper muchas reglas… el cuerpo de Redrum no servia como estaba… tenia que repararlo… revivirlo o de lo contrario se pudriría con el tiempo…incluso tuve que romper la mas dura de las reglas… tuve que resucitarla para que … mostrase su consentimiento… me ha dejado agotado… y me ha transformado en un parasito repugnante.

- No diga eso por favor.

- Soy un parasito… no ignores eso… un maldito parasito que se esta pudriendo… de no ser porque tengo un cuerpo donde estar ya me hubiera extinguido… lo peor es que no se cuando podré volver a tener un cuerpo propio y dejar de depender de otros para subsistir… sumergiéndome en un estado que podría dejarme… y juro que es casi seguro que lo hará… ¡en el mas profundo estado de locura! … pero lo importante al final de cuentas… es que sigo vivo gracias a ti… mi única seguidora leal.

- ¿Has venido acaso a dar lastima?

- No… por supuesto que no… vine a terminar el asunto… la puerta sigue ahí… cuatro de las cinco están abiertas… y aunque no lo parezca tengo energía suficiente para convencerte de abrirla... tendre que descansar mucho tiempo después...pero tu abriras esa puerta hoy mismo...

La espada que tenia en sus manos en ese momento se transformo en la guadaña y comenzó a avanzar hacia Raven. Esta sabia que hablaba en serio y tomo una decisión colocando su mano apuntando contra su cuello.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo?

- Poniéndote en Jaque. Si te atreves a poner tu influencia de nuevo sobre mi, te juro que usare los poderes que me diste para cortarme el cuello.

- Debes estar bromeando.

- Tú dímelo. Se muy bien que si sigues poniendo tu repugnante presencia sobre mi mente podría caer de nuevo bajo tu control y no podría salir a tiempo así que antes que vuelvas a hacer eso prefiero destruir mi mente. Tú lo dijiste, no te sirve de nada un vegetal. ¿Qué te pasa¿Tan rápido perdiste las ganas de convencerme de hacer mi trabajo?

La miro con odio. Se notaba que estaba lleno de odio. No pareció soportar la idea de estar atrapado. Entonces hubo de nuevo un cambio, siendo esta vez Redrum quien hablaba.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? Mi padre puede darte todo lo que quieras. Solo debes dejarte…

- Dile a tu "padre" que ya tome una decisión y no pienso cambiarla. Si trata de influenciarme…

- ¡Te oí! – grito Maharya - … que mas da… tratas de ignorarlo…pero al final caerás… me temo que tu estas destinada a servirme… al final caerás… tu lado oscuro al final se hará mas fuerte y me servirás… jejejeje… mientras sigas con vida te estaré vigilando todo los días… viendo tus movimientos… sintiendo tus decepciones… al final caerás… al final no soportaras mas… tarde o temprano caerás en mi red... tarde o temprano Dark hará su trabajo… pero no te preocupes… también al final te daré lo que deseas… porque soy un maldito bastardo magnánimo… vamonos Redrum… ella no nos sirve… no por ahora…

- Mándale saludos de mi parte a Star.

Eso fue lo último que dijeron y al hacerlo una nube los recorrió y como si despertase de un sueño abrió sus ojos. Se encontraba de nuevo en su habitación y se encontraba meditando. El sonido de la puerta tocando le hizo despertar. Cuando la abrió encontró al Chico Bestia.

- Oye Raven¿No quieres venir a desayunar?

- ¿Cocinaste tu?

- Así es

- Mejor les invito a la Pizzería… estoy de buen humor.

- Si como no… bueno ya que… de todas manera la única que aprecio mi comida fue Jinx.

- Estando en cama no le quedaba otra opción.

- Hoy despertaste de muy buen humor por lo que veo. Por cierto, no me vas a creer esto, pero parece que Cyborg piensa pedir que aceptemos a Jinx en el equipo.

- Si tu lo estas, creo que podremos soportarla.

- En serio, parece que hoy despertaste de buen humor. Te esperaremos en la cocina.

Raven movió la cabeza y acepto. Dejo que Chico Bestia se adelantase y pasado unos minutos fue al cocina donde todos las estaban esperando ya. El Chico Bestia parecía algo molesto pues nadie quiso comer lo que había preparado pero conociéndolo se lo iba a comer el solo después. Cyborg se preparaba para decir algo, pero era obvio que iba a ser lo que había dicho el Chico Bestia, hacia tiempo que deseaba que Jinx se uniera al equipo, de hecho le sorprendía que no lo hiciera antes. Robin hablaba con Star Fire quien al parecer volvía a sonreír de nuevo. Esto último la entristeció un poco pero trato de no demostrarlo. Era cierto que algunas cosas que eran lo que deseaba pero quien sabe lo que ocurrirá en el futuro. Tal vez algún día pueda sentir esas emociones que se les había mostrado de forma artificial, al final de cuentas había aprendido desde su pelea con su padre que el futuro no esta escrito en piedra.

Veía a sus amigos, todos ellos alegres de tal forma que parecían contagiarle. Valía la pena. Realmente valía la pena sacrificarse un poco si con ello permitía que un cuadro como se siguiese dando, y quien sabe, tal vez ella algún día pueda controlar sus emociones lo suficiente para que pueda disfrutar la vida de la misma manera. Si, valía la pena. Star fire hablaba con Cyborg. Ella parecía haber recuperado su contagiosa alegría después de tanto tiempo de ser sombría, algo que en realidad no le quedaba para nada bien, y parecía estar emocionada con salir a comer. Cyborg en cambio se notaba nervioso y quería decir algo. a nadie le iba a tomar por sorpresa, no era necesario que el Chico Bestia repartiera el chisme por ahí, todo el mundo ya sabia que iba a pedir tarde o temprano que Jinx se uniera al equipo. No iba a ser un gran problema, ya había echado un vistazo a su mente y podía decir que dentro de los titanes le esperaban grandes cosas, aunque también había algo que le decía que por momentos seria un terrible dolor de cabeza, aunque seria alguien en quien se podría confiar. Chico Bestia se unía a la diversión tratando de contar chistes, todos malos pero al menos lo intentaba.

- Hasta que por fin saliste de tu habitación. ¿Ya te sientes cien por ciento recobrada?

- Si… ya no siento ninguna clase de dolor.

Raven recordó que hace mucho tiempo que no salía de su habitación y que era el quien le llevaba la comida los primeros días. Le alegro ver que en su rostro se reflejaba verdadera alegría de que ella se recuperase pero a la vez se sentía nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Su corazón se encontraba como locomotora y sentía no parque tarde o temprano comenzaría a sudar de forma incontrolable.

- Me alegra escuchar eso. ¿Es verdad que piensas invitar las pizzas?

- Con tal de evitar la comida de Chico Bestia.

- De acuerdo pero recuerda que debes saber en la que te metes. Bueno, no dejemos esperando a los chicos.

- Robin…

El no había avanzado más de unos cuantos pasos cuando le hablo. El se dio la vuelta y ella se quedo paralizada. No sabia que estaba haciendo, no tenia la mas mínima idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Cielos¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- No… nada…

El se dio la vuelta de nuevo. Raven no hizo sino ponerse más nerviosa, no paraba de sudar, sentía que iba a terminar enfermándose. No paraba de preguntarse que demonios estaba haciendo, de plano se sentía ridícula. Que era lo que había decidido hacer de repente y en frente de todos, pensar en eso la hizo sentirse simplemente como una estupida. Estaba pensando en eso cuando una imagen le llego a la cabeza, una que no podría olvidar y que no quería olvidar, la imagen de Raquel y Dick juntos.

- Robin tengo que hablar contigo, y necesito hacerlo ahora.

- Bueno pero que hay de… - Robin no tuvo tiempo de decir algo pues inmediatamente su brazo fue jalado por Raven y lo empujo hasta el pasillo. Este estaba demasiado sorprendido y ella no paraba de respirar con mucha dificultad. Se notaba nerviosa, de hecho parecía que de repente se iba a enfermar. Iba a decirle algo pero ella le hizo callar.

- Robin… déjame hablar a mí…por favor no digas nada hasta que yo termine… he querido decirte esto desde hace tiempo… Robin, he tenido una conexión muy especial contigo, de hecho desde que tuve que entrar en tu mente, la conexión nunca se fue del todo. De hecho puedo sentir algunas cosas que están en tu mente…

- Raven…

- … Y cuando mi padre vino a este dominar este mundo, cuando ya me había rendido y no hacia mas que dejar que todo ocurriese sin poner resistencia fuiste tu quien revivió mis esperanzas y me hizo ver que no tenia que ser un simple títere del destino. Y hace poco, cuando Maharya me tenia bajo su control, fue gracias a ti que pude regresar. Cuando estuve atrapada, el me había ofrecido que me daría lo que mas desease y aunque no lo admitiese se trataba de poder expresar libremente mis emociones… y expresarlas contigo.

Robin no pudo evitar mostrar su sorpresa. Quiso decir algo pero Raven siguió hablando.

- Me hubiera dejado tentar, de hecho lo había hecho en un principio, pero cuando me di cuanta que estabas en peligro no podía dejar que te hicieran esto. No me importa lo que tu respondas, solo quiero que sepas mis sentimientos. Robin… hace tiempo que te quiero… siempre he temido a la reacción de Starfire, además de mis propias reacciones, pero creo… cielos… no tiene nada de malo que sepas cuanto te amo.

Hubo un silencio incomodo, uno que se prolongo demasiado para el gusto de Raven.

- Creo que en este momento nos están esperando… mejor…

- Raven, espera… es justo que me dejes hablar.

Robin la agarro del brazo y le impidió irse. El mismo comenzó a hablarle mientras le miraba a los ojos.

- Sabes Raven… hace unos días que hable con Starfire y nos dimos cuentas que aunque ella me quería demasiado… el sentimiento no era mutuo. No lo tomo tan bien al principio…

- Por eso el hoyo en el techo y su breve desaparición.

- Se suponía que íbamos ha hablar sobre lo que había ocurrido en ese templo, pero creo que nos fuimos a otro lado. Al principio creí que me odiaría por siempre pero luego de hablar con ella sobre mis motivos creo que volvimos a ser grandes amigos.

- ¿Tus motivos?

- Cuando estuve en esa galería me sentí horrible cuando lastimaron a Starfire… pero cuando pensé que tendría que matarte para evitar que el ganase, sentía que me estaba matando a mi mismo… y sentí lo mismo cuando te saque de ahí y te vi tan herida. No podía concebir la idea, no quería pensar que realmente eso te llegase a pasar nada malo. Raven, yo…

Ella no le dejo terminar. Rápidamente coloco sus manos sobre su cabeza y lo beso de forma repentina. Ella pensaba hacerlo, independientemente si la rechazaba, pero el no puso ninguna clase de resistencia sino que la abrazo y le correspondió el beso. Lo que sintió fue igual o incluso mejor que lo que Maharya le había presentado dentro de su mente. Era una sensación hermosa, simplemente hermosa.

En ese momento sabia que habrían demasiadas cosas después, como hablar con sus amigos pero sobre todo con Starfire, de hecho deseaba realmente que ella no se sintiese mal, pero eran cosas que en ese momento estaban en segundo plano. Mientras lo abrazaba y colocaba su cabeza en su hombro recordó las palabras de Maharya y se dijo que el estaba equivocado. Contra lo que el aseguraba, el realmente no entendía a los seres humanos. Ella no estaba destinada a una vida de desdicha y podía tratar de encontrar la felicidad por su propia cuenta. Por lo menos en ese momento, mientras abrazaba a la persona que amaba, estaba convencida de ello. Ella podía ser feliz.

Valía la pena. Momentos como estos hacen que todo valga la pena.

**El palabrerío de Ulick**

Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que tuvieron la paciencia de leer toda la historia. Realmente fue un placer escribirla y a pesar que había momentos en los que dude por completo de ella me alegra ver que tuvo una aceptación más grande de lo que yo espere que tuviera. Todavía falta el capitulo "0" pero en realidad su importancia en la historia apenas llega a lo anecdótica, así que no importara si la leen o no y ya puedo dar por terminada este Fan fic. Como he comentado, solo la escribo porque no quería que se olvidara. También comento que la posibilidad de una segunda parte es real, pero solo lo haré si existen deseos de parte de ustedes, los lectores, de que se llegue a escribir.

Saben voy a aprovechar para comentar una cosa y es que el final era distinto, mas agrio y triste. De hecho aquí mismo tengo mis notas originales donde tengo el final y debo decir que era un final no solo abierto, sino que de paso parecía que estaba deprimido cuando lo escribí, pues Raven llegaba a causar una gran lastima. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de publicarlo revise los Reviews y vi la petición de Krystal. Siempre he dicho que toda petición, recomendación y crítica era tomada en cuenta y al ver esto pues obviamente me dije que valía la pena pensarlo. Voy a ser sinceros, soy de los que le gusta la continuidad, que las cosas se hagan conforme a lo que ya se había escrito, lo que en pocas palabras significa que nada de intentos de que Raven se quedase con Robin al final de la historia aunque me gustase la pareja y quisiese juntarlos al final. De hecho ya pensaba explicar que Starfire se queda con Robin, así ha sido siempre en todos los medios y mil cosas más. Luego me dije "Al demonio¿Por qué no? Es mi historia y puedo hacer lo que se me de la gana" por lo que le hice algunos cambios antes de publicarlo. A mi me gustan los finales felices aunque no lo parezca y me decidí por este final que aunque no se si es 100 feliz y admito que queda algo abierto a lo que podría ocurrir después (dos peligrosos villanos se las arreglaron para sobrevivir y ni que decir de la reacción del equipo, es especial de ya saben quien, por lo que ocurre al final, por mencionar algunas) pero realmente espero que guste. A mi me gusto, al menos me puso una sonrisa, por fin pude escribir algo cercano a una escena romántica y le quito ese aire tan deprimente del original que si lo pienso bien no me gusto tanto. Siempre me han gustado los finales felices, esta historia debía tener un final feliz. Solo mis comedias deben tener un final triste, sobre todo estupido, así es como son mis comedias al final, tristes para todos mis personajes y estupidas para los lectores.

Por ahora, no puedo menos que anunciar que es probable que me desaparezca temporalmente mientras preparo mis siguientes historias, las cuales espero que tengan un buen recibimiento de parte de ustedes. Por ahora solo puedo adelantar que Raven no será la gran protagonista aunque tendrá su participación por supuesto y no será tan larga como esta historia.

Quisiera agradecer a todas estas personas, los cuales se tomaron la molestia de darme un Review y dar su opinión a medida que se publicando esta historia:

aneres27

Artemisa2

el santo pegaso

Harly Grace

hitoki-chan

Krystal of Nol

LiLiTh091

Lucera

missthik-fran

Monshi-san

Morearwen

ravenmistique

RedrumRaven

Sephiroth Leonharth

shadow the dark

The Black Crow

valsnegro

Yoko

A todos ellos no puedo menos que decirles lo siguiente:

Muchas gracias

Atte

Ulick Norman Owen


	26. Capitulo 0

**Capitulo 0 **

- ¿Es ahí donde la encierran?

- Pssst… ¡te va oír!

- Solo es curiosidad, como quieres que no la tenga después de lo mucho que se habla de ella.

- Pero no lo digas así. Se supone que no esta encerrada y que solo es una niña mas.

- Una niña que arranca dedos a mordidas.

- ¡Maldición idiota¿no ves que te puede escuchar?

- Oh vamos, solo es curiosidad. Oye, es verdad eso de que…

- Te contare lo que quieras pero que sea en otro lado. Dios, se supones que somos voluntarios…

Escucho todo lo que le dijeron. La verdad, no le importaba, de hecho le era indiferente cosas como esas. Hace tanto que escuchaba cosas como esas que no le importaba. Si no eran estupidos adolescentes que iban ahí a la fuerza, eran esas excusas de médicos, psicologos y quien sabe que otros malditos idiotas que van a verla todo el tiempo. Siempre hablaban como si fuera sorda o una retrasada mental. Pero que importa, ya no le interesaba, hace tanto que eso le comenzó a parecer ridículo que ya ni siquiera trataba de comunicarse con ellos. No dejaba de recordar a ese idiota, ese infeliz e idiota que le hablaba como si fuera una bebe. Le puso un lápiz en la mano y como si fuera una maldita retrasada le enseño a escribir. Ese maldito, ese maldito tonto y su forma de hablar, de lo único que se arrepentía de ese día es que no lo mato al enterrarle el lápiz en el cuello.

Decían que eso arruino su vida y en realidad no tenia la mas mínima idea sobre si era verdad. ¿Qué le importaba? Al menos se deshizo de ese tipo y ya no le volvieron a hablar como si tuviese cinco años. Era cierto, le amarraban a la cama y les escuchaba hablar constantemente sobre el hecho de que ella no podía estar entre otros niños y que tendría que ir a un lugar llamado Arkham. Al parecer eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Bueno…al diablo con todos… maldita sea, al diablo con todos ellos.

Trataba de dormir pero no podía. Nunca ha podido dormir bien, le era difícil cerrar los parpados. Esos músculos nunca fueron bien arreglados y ahora tenia que ensayar a dormir con los ojos abiertos por culpa de esos. Podía entre cerrarlos pero no era suficiente. Tenia tanto sueño, pero no podía dormir, las ataduras no le permitían colocarse en otra posición y para colmo es sensación de ser vigilada no le ayudaba en nada. Eran apenas las ocho de la noche, pero se estaba muriendo de sueño… no dormía mas de cuatro horas al día… haría lo que fuera para dormir… No le importaba para nada esos idiotas que le rodeaban, lo único que deseaba era dormir.

- Cielos, cielos, cielos¿pero que es lo que veo?… es una doncella, una bellísima doncella que ilumina mis ojos… ¿puedo saber el nombre de tan hermosa dama?

Volteo la mirad y ahí vio al ser mas ridículo que haya visto en toda su vida. Vestía con ropas de colores chillones y rotas como una gabardina de un amarillo que lastimaba los ojos y llena de tierra y agujeros mal parchados. Tenia guantes rojos por donde salían sus dedo, zapatos sin suela, pantalones de cuadros de colores verde y amarillo, una camisa púrpura y una corbata naranja, además de una tonta peluca azul. Pero si algo llamo su atención fue esa mascara blanca, con una mueca de tristeza mal dibujada con crayones y con una que otra lagrima mal coloreada en las mejillas.

- Por favor hermosa dama, no me rompas el corazón. Dime cual es tu nombre.

Trato de ignorarlo. Volteo la mirada hacia otro lado y espero a que se aburriera y se fuera pero simplemente seguía insistiendo. ¿Por qué no se largaba? Se preguntaba constantemente. Solo quería que la dejara tranquila.

- Cielos, creo que se donde esta el problema – dijo mientras colocaba de forma rápida y sorpresiva la mano cerca de su cuello para luego sacar una rana – algo te obstruía la garganta.

- ¡Lárgate maldito imbécil!

Ella callo de pronto colocándose su mano frente a su boca. La sorpresa fue grande, demasiado para ella. ¿Que fue lo que paso? simplemente no tenia sentido. Hasta donde recordaba era incapaz de hablar, lo había intentado y eso en ocasiones solo llevaba a un intenso dolor o un simple malestar pero nunca decía nada. No paraba de tocarse el cuello, todas las cicatrices estaban ahí pero por alguna razón podía hablar. No tenia sentido, simplemente no tenia sentido.

- Lo sabía, la doncella tiene voz pero dice cosas no dignas de tan hermoso rostro.

- ¿pero como?

- Ahora que la doncella por fin se ha dignado ha dirigirme la palabra, espero que también tenga deseos de decirme su nombre.

- ¿Quién demonios eres tu?

- Oh… no me gusta lo que escucho, pero si la doncella me lo pide le responderé. Soy, un payaso triste que algunos llaman Maharya.

- Debes estar bromeando… ¿Qué demonios es un payaso triste?

- Bueno, en teoría debo tratar de bromear, al final soy un payaso. Pero no soy cualquier payaso, sino un payaso triste, y yo no alegro a la gente precisamente por mis bromas. Tengo dos instrumentos en lugar de ello, mis trucos de magia y… mi tristeza.

- Te oyes patético

- Esa es la idea. Un payaso triste debe se patético, de esa manera alegra a la gente. Debe hacerles ver lo alegre que es la vida desde la perspectiva de alguien mas desgraciado que ellos. Yo debo ser triste para que tu seas feliz.

- Bah… eso no va a funcionar conmigo.

- Puedo preguntarle porque a tan hermosa dama el porque no puedo alegrarle

- ¡Ya deja de llamarme así¡¿Acaso estas ciego! Con un carajo¿ porque insistes en llamarme así?... ¿Por qué demonios no me dejas en paz?

El la veía con atención. Sabia que hubiera hecho algo muy violento si no estuviera amarrada a la cama. Se veía muy enojada aunque su rostro era incapaz de reflejarlo. Sabia incluso que estaba en un punto en que se pondría a llorar si pudiera. Era momento de hacer algo.

- No esta bien que estés tan triste, se supone que el triste debo ser yo… ¿Qué tal si te cuento un cuento?

- ¿Qué tal si yo te cuento el porque tengo el rostro así y luego te arranco la lengua?

- No hace falta, mi historia es mucho mejor. Una pequeña historia de amor… pero necesito un extra, alguien que me ayude… bueno, improvisare.

Se quito la gabardina y sus guantes y los arrojo al aire. Para la sorpresa de su espectadora, ninguno cayo al suelo, sino que un ser invisible pareció agarrarlos y colocárselos, al igual que su corbata y su peluca, descubriendo que este tenía un cabello completamente blanco, igual que el suyo.

- Te voy a contar una pequeña historia de decepción. Fue hace algún tiempo, de cuando era un simple muchacho, de cuando yo me enamore de una hermosa chica. El solo verla me hacia comprender que no podría vivir si no estaba ella a mi lado. Pero ahí aparece el villano de la historia, un segundo pretendiente – en ese momento la gabardina y el resto de la ropa, para asombro de ella, se inclino como si hiciera una reverencia – el y yo éramos muy parecidos, con la única diferencia que el tenia dinero, vehiculo propio, una hermosa casa, y un bellísimo perro pura sangre, mientras que yo solo tenia en ese momento lo que tu estas viendo, además de un hermoso basurero donde la comida llegaba por arte de magia y desaparecía todos los jueves.

Eso por supuesto no me amedrentaba. Soy un firme creyente del romance y del amor. Así que si ella le regalaba un ramo de hermosas rosas blancas – mágicamente, la gabardina poseída saco un ramo de una de sus mangas – yo me encargaba de robar uno de rosas rojas. Si este le compraba un anillo de diamantes, yo le daba uno de latón pero con un poema dentro de este, el bailaba con ella la mas moderna y popular melodía en todo el mundo, en cambio yo bailaba con ella el mas delicado de los vals que aprendí viendo desde una vitrina.

Todo esto la dejaba impresionada. No podía creerlo, era simplemente grandioso. No podía creer que sacase esas cosas escondidas de el, pero en realidad eso le parecería insípido si no fuera por esa especie de muñeco que había creado. Era impresionante, sacaba objetos de la nada, no podía verlos de donde salían y no eran como los magos ridículos que había visto antes y que podía descifrar con solo un vistazo. Cuando este comenzó a bailar una especie de rap o algo así se quedo perpleja. Era increíble, simplemente increíble.

- Llegamos al punto que ya no podíamos aguantar esta competencia. El y yo nos fuimos al estacionamiento de un supermercado y nos enfrentamos a puño limpio: "Serás mi eterno contrincante, tendrás de tu lado todo el dinero del mundo, tus influencias y una belleza increíble, pero yo tengo el poder del amor de mi lado"

- ¿En serio dijiste eso! Es lo mas cursi que he escuchado.

- Bueno, el plan era ese y en lo personal me gustaba en ese momento como se oía. En realidad apenas dije "Serás mi…"

En ese momento el muñeco lo golpeo directamente al rostro. La forma como cayo fue simplemente exagerada y la forma como celebraba era tan ridícula que era divertida. Maharya se levanto haciendo toda clase de movimientos que eran patéticos, por no decir graciosos por la exageración con que lo hacia.

- Por fortuna ese golpe fue apenas la mitad de fuerte que el verdadero. La ultima vez tuve que saltar de un quinto piso del hospital para que no me cobrasen la cuenta.

- Pero seguramente te debiste rendir después de esto.

- Claro que no. El verdadero amor no se abandona nunca, uno lucha con todo por alcanzarlo, uno esta dispuesto incluso el objeto material mas valioso para poder estar con ella. Eso hice, perdí varios de mis objetos materiales pera poder verla una vez mas y pedirle que escogiese. Compre un nuevo traje, compre incluso un anillo, uno de verdad y fui a verla.

Mágicamente salio un vestido, un hermoso vestido de color negro que apareció de la nada y que se puso frente a ese payaso. Maharya se arrodillo y le mostró un anillo.

- Le dije lo que sentía, le dije cuanto la amaba y nunca más volví a sentir esa sensación que deja cuando desnudas tu alma ante esa persona, cuando te muestras sin ninguna clase de tapadura y dices cuanto le amas.

- ¿Qué dijo ella?

- Me dio una cachetada y me levanto una orden de restricción. Obviamente no fue buena idea hacerlo el día de su boda.

- Esa historia fue demasiado patética.

- Así es… pero por lo que veo te entretuve un rato. Con eso me siento mas que satisfecho.

Debía admitirlo. Era una historia sumamente patética y sin mucha gracia, pero si que la entretuvo por un buen rato, de hecho incluso se río por momentos.

- ¿Al menos era ella bonita¿Lo suficiente como para que humilles de esa manera?

- Ah claro que si. De hecho tu eres su perfecto retrato.

- Entonces no lo era… no valía la pena.

- No empecemos de nuevo ¿Cómo es posible que nuevamente dudes de tu belleza?

- No tienes porque mentir. Una vez me vi en un espejo y puedo darme una idea gracias a mis manos. Se que soy horrenda.

- Entonces tus manos y el espejo te engañan. Es hora que veas cual es tu verdadera belleza.

La gabardina cayo al piso como si la magia en el desapareciera y al mismo tiempo apareció algo en su lugar, un gran espejo de cuerpo completo y podía verse en este. Sin embargo, algo era distinto, no era ella la que se encontraba reflejada en el espejo. Ahí podía ver a una niña hermosa, sin ninguna herida en todo su rostro, incluso su cabello a pesar de ser blanco como el suyo se encontraba sumamente cuidado. Se toco el rostro y se dio cuenta que no podía encontrar ninguna de las cicatrices. Ni una sola en todo su rostro. Comenzó a buscarlas en todo su cuerpo, casi todas habían desaparecido, exceptuando algunas mas que se encontraban en algunas partes de su cuerpo, muchas de estas muy feas pero que podían ocultarse fácilmente. No podía creerlo, simplemente no podía hacerlo.

- ¿Ves? Te dije que eras hermosa.

- ¿co..co…como lo hiciste?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¡las desapareciste¡Mi rostro, mi voz!... casi todo mi cuerpo… ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

- Solo mostré tu verdadera belleza, aquella que yo podía ver a través de esta mascara pero los tontos que te trataban no… solo eso y nada mas. Bueno, debo irme

- ¿Te vas?...¿a donde?

- A mi hogar por supuesto.

- seria mucho pedirte…. Que volvieras a visitarme

- No, no puedo… pero si quieres puedes venir conmigo. Sabes, mi hogar es grande y yo siempre me encuentro solo. No tienes idea de cuan triste es tener un lugar como el que vivo y no tener con quien hablar y disfrutar algunas cosas de la vida. ¿Qué me dices, te gustaría hacerme compañía?

Ella no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Simplemente no podía creer que así como si nada le hubiese pedido que le acompañase.

- Es en serio… así nada más…

- No, en realidad no. Me gustaría que te casaras conmigo

- ¿Qué!

- Era broma, después de todo soy un payaso. Lo único que te pido por ahora es que aprendas a tocar el violín y algunos instrumentos mas… me encanta el sonido de la música. Poco a poco te pediré mas y mas cosas, ninguna fuera de tus posibilidades ni fuera de tu voluntad. ¿Qué me dices, te gustaría venir?

- ¡Si¡por supuesto que si! No me le levantado de aquí porque estas malditas correas me tienen atrapada.

- jajajajajaja… bueno, entonces hagamos un truco mas. Primero cierra los ojos, cuenta hasta diez y luego ábrelos.

Así lo hizo sin dudarlo. No hubo ni terminado de contar hasta diez cuando sintió que se caía contra el suelo y se daba un buen golpe en la cabeza. Se levanto furiosa y estuvo a punto de gritar pero quedo en silencio al ver que ya no se encontraba en el cuarto donde lo tenían encerrado. Era un lugar bastante grande pero no podía verlo en su totalidad por lo oscuro que era y lo pobre que eran las velas que lo iluminaban. Podía ver sin embargo que frente a ella se encontraba tres tronos que eran realmente impresionantes, especialmente el de en medio que llagaba a dejarla muda. Sin embargo, debía confesar que se sentía cómoda.

- Espero que te guste… te mostrare después tu habitación, por ahora quiero que hagamos algo.

Volteo a vera Maharya pero este había cambiado. Ya no era ese ser ridículo que había visto antes, sino que ahora era un ser impresionante. Sus ropas chillonas fueron reemplazadas por una impresionante túnica negra que cubría completamente su cuerpo y una capucha negra apenas dejaba ver su cabeza, apenas mostrando su mascara, ahora sin ninguna clase de rostro, totalmente inexpresiva. Portaba además una guadaña, una que nunca había visto, una que parecía ser parte de las fauces de una gran serpiente. Con todo lo que veía, ella seguía sintiéndose a gusto ante su presencia.

El la tomo de forma delicada de su mano y la llevo hasta la parte trasera del trono. Ahí tenia un viejo tocadiscos que parecía estar en sus ultimas. Coloco un disco que tenia por ahí y le hizo funcionar con sumo cuidado. En ese momento el cuarto comenzó a cubrirse con una canción que parecía tener ya muchos años, aunque era probable que fuese culpa del aparato.

- Nunca logro hacer funcionar estas cosas pero con esta puedo hacerla trabajar. ¿Qué te parece la canción? Se llama Fly me to the Moon, del gran Frank Sinatra. Siempre me ha gustado. Me gustaría que la bailáramos pero no podemos hasta que me respondas una pequeña duda… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Le hizo la pregunta de forma ceremoniosa, arrodillándose mientras tomaba su mano y se la acercaba al rostro. la miraba a los ojos cuando le hizo la pregunta y no podía evitar sentirse sumamente tranquila mientras este le hablaba. Por alguna razón, estar cerca de el le hacia sentirse feliz.

- Mi nombre es…

* * *

- ¡Jane!... ¿estas en el objetivo? Cambio.

- Estoy a menos de 100 metros…me encuentro en los jardines de la mansión… veo al menos dos guardias desde aquí, cambio…

- Bien… recuerda, no tienes nada porque preocuparte, el objetivo es de la clase F, no hay demasiada vigilancia. No más de quince guardias y un sistema de seguridad normal. Cambio.

- ¿Dónde puedo ubicar al blanco? Cambio

- Por lo general en la biblioteca. Si no esta ahí, tendrás que buscarlo en todos lados. Recuerda, lo queremos muerto antes de la media noche o de lo contrario serás castigada. Cambio.

- Lo comprendo señor Uroloki… Cambio y fuera.

Su primera misión. Esta era su primera misión. Fue entrenada por el gran Maharya en persona de la forma mas rápida y efectiva que el conocía para que finalmente llegase a ese punto. Se estaba muriendo de nervios, de hecho ante la idea de lo que iba a tener que hacer estuvo a punto de vomitar. Tuvo que respirar muy hondo, para aceptar lo que estaba haciendo.

Se levanto de golpe y comenzó a correr y ocultarse de las cámaras. Ese día también estrenaba su nueva ropa hecha precisamente para estas misiones. Era pesada, demasiado pesada, todo por culpa de todos los cuchillos que tenia que cargar. Varios de estos eran apenas imperceptibles pero habían algunos que si llegaban a tener un peso considerable sobre todo en los brazos y piernas. Tener que pasar desapercibida con el no era tan sencillo, pero la oscuridad ayudada bastante. Los nervios la estaban matando y no podía evitar jugar con algunos de los cuchillos que tenia debajo de la muñeca.

Concentración. Enfocarse en el blanco. Hacer lo suyo y luego largarse. Era simplemente eso. En eso pensaba cuando vio a los primeros dos guardias hablando despreocupadamente. Era momento de empezar lo que le habían enseñado.

* * *

- Jane… ¿Estas contenta a mi lado?

- ¡Por supuesto que si! No se como puedes dudarlo mi señor.

Ya llevaba meses con el. No tenia idea en realidad de cuantos, pues con el nunca llegaba a contar el tiempo. Antes de conocerlo estaba todo el tiempo enojada pero ahora y apenas y se molestaba cuando se le rompió la cuerda de su violín en su primera lección. Estar con el era increíble, simplemente maravilloso. Habían tantas cosas de ella misma que simplemente no sabia pero que ahora exploraba constantemente. Gracias a el podía cantar y lo hacia de forma que ni ella hubiese llegado a soñar. El violín resulto ser un juego de niños, pues solo le tomo unos cuantos días aprender toda clase de melodías. Cerca de el, era capaz de lograr cualquier cosa. Excepto tal vez de llamarlo padre como el le pedía. Simplemente no podía, estar con el era lo mejor que le hubiera pasado, pero llamarlo padre era simplemente imposible. En una ocasión lo vio hablar con un tipo extraño que portaba un yelmo en forma de dragón y que la miro por largo rato mientras hablaba con Maharya sobre cosas relacionadas a un gran evento. Siempre le escucho decir señor y desde entonces le llamaba de la misma manera.

- Me alegro… porque hay algo que me entristece bastante… y es que hay tantas cosas que no puedo hacer…

- ¿Qué es mi señor?

- llevo años trabajando en algo, algo muy grande. Pero no puedo hacerlo porque tengo inconvenientes. Unos muy graves. Es culpa de un grupo, un grupo de personas que tratan de sabotearme a toda costa. Una larga historia que me ha perseguido desde que tengo memoria.

- ¿Es la razón por la que estas triste?

- Si… ellos son los que hacen que siempre este triste.

- Cuéntame por favor.

- No hay mucho que contar, por lo menos a ti… es una historia larga de crecimiento y caída, donde mis sueños mas anhelados se me ven negados mientras no lleve a cabo una serie de movimientos indispensables…sin embargo no puedo hacerlos, no puedo. Siempre que lo intento llegan ellos y me derrotan… no puedo hacerlo, no puedo lograrlo…

- ¿Puedo ayudarte de alguna manera?

- No sin hacerte daño… si aceptas, me temo que tal vez nunca me lo perdonaría…

- No importa… dime que puedo hacer…

- Necesito que mates…

Jean se quedo completamente petrificada. No sabia que decir y no podía ocultar que se sintió asustada al escuchar eso. Por un momento comenzó a sudar terriblemente y sintió que se sofocaba. Todo esto ocurrió en un breve momento, después logro reaccionar y trato de fingir que no le había pasado nada. De hecho logro sonreír en ese momento mientras respondía…

- ¿Eso es todo¡por supuesto que lo haré¡Cualquier cosa con que finalmente sea feliz!

- No deberías aceptar las cosas a la ligera… las consecuencias podrían ser demasiadas para ti.

- Señor, no lo digo a la ligera, realmente quiero ayudarlo.

Maharya solo la observo un rato sin decir nada. Podía ver que su sonrisa era forzada, en realidad no se encontraba tan contenta como trataba de aparentar, solo quería complacerlo y ya. Bueno, era necesario darle una pequeña lección de cómo funcionan estas cosas.

- Me alegra escuchar eso. Bueno, quiero que vengas conmigo, necesito que iniciemos tu primera lección.

Ella asintió y le siguió hasta una habitación que nunca antes había visto, una muy parecida en donde le mostraba cosas placenteras y que siempre anhelaba cuando se sentía cansada o con algo de desanimo, pero en ella había una diferencia total, y era que aquí no existía esa sensación natural de placer ni ante ella se mostraban las cosas mas hermosas que pudiese imaginar, sino que era una habitación que mostraba tener un limite físico a pesar de su tamaño, verdaderas paredes que se mostraban húmedas y llenas de armas de toda clase, además de cadenas y grilletes. Maharya avanzo por esa habitación y guardo su guadaña mientras tomaba dos espadas, una de las cuales le fue entregada a Jean.

Esta miraba la espada que le entrego. En realidad no sabia si considerarla una espada, de hecho era de un tamaño menos a la mayoría de las espadas que conocía y era bastante ligera, aunque era exactamente la misma así que no le llamo la atención en demasía.

- Esta será tu primera arma. Aunque ligera, esta es capaz de cortarte el cuerpo en dos. En cuanto aceptes asesinar para mi tendrás que llevar armas como estas y hacer que quienes estén frente a ti sufran de una manera indescriptible, un dolor que les acompañara hasta que los mates, pero si fallas, tu sufrirás y morirás.

- Si, lo comprendo…

- No, no lo comprendes…

Maharya giro su espada y lanzo un golpe. Jane no fue capaz de moverse mientras veía esto ni pudo hacerlo después de ver como la espada caía al suelo a pesar de que su mano seguía sosteniéndola con todas sus fuerzas. No podía moverse, no se atrevía a voltear la mirada mientras esto ocurría, ni siquiera por el el dolor tan repentino que sentía en su brazo. Comenzaba a sudar, no paraba de temblar ni era capaz siquiera de parpadear.

Un segundo movimiento y ella cayo al suelo de espaldas. Ahora el dolor venia de sus rodillas. En esta ocasión no dejaba de llorar, podía sentir como sus lagrimas recorrían su cuerpo mientras trataba de moverse. Maharya limpiaba su espada mientras la miraba.

- Seguramente recuerdas esta sensación, o al menos una similar. Es la misma que sentiste hace tantos años cuando estuviste a punto de morir acuchillada por una banda de enfermos. Era la sensación de estar frente a las puertas de la muerte, al aceptar esto únicamente aceptaste volver a ver esta puerta. Esto nunca fue un juego, fue algo de vida o muerte, la mas terrible de las decisiones y tu la tomaste a la ligera… ahora toma lo que aceptaste.

Maharya lanzo una estocada directamente contra su cuello y al ver la espada acercarse no pudo menos que gritar despavorida. Fue entonces como si despertase de un sueño. De nuevo tenia su brazo y pierna y lo primero que hizo con ellas fue arrastrarse lo mas rápido que pudo hasta la pared mas cercana. En ella trato de buscar alguna especie de refugio mientras se colocaba en posición fetal. No podía evitar derramas las lagriamas mientras lo hacia, estaba aterrada, quería escapar de ese lugar en ese preciso momento.

Una mano se coloco sobre su cabeza y al levantar la mirada se encontró ante Maharya, quien de nuevo había vuelto a ser el mismo que ella había llegado a apreciar. La tocaba con ternura y le hacia sentir mejor de nuevo. Recupero su compostura y se sentó para escuchar lo que quería decirle.

- Jane, lo que te estoy pidiendo es algo peligroso. Si aceptas, tu vida estara en peligro todo el tiempo y es probable que mueras de forma miserable. No tendrás un velorio ni serás recordada, ni siquiera se si tu cuerpo será encontrado. Di que si, y no te garantizo nada mas que un entrenamiento infernal, uno que hará que pienses que lo que acabas de pasar fue un momento de éxtasis a comparación. Tu sangre será derramada, y si tienes éxito la de los que se encuentren frente a ti…

- ¿Eso lo hará feliz?

La forma en que lo dijo le sorprendió. Realmente llamo su atención que le preguntase eso con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y tratando de aparentar como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

- Si… si tienes éxito.

- Entonces lo haré… gracias a usted de nuevo soy feliz… es mi turno de hacerlo feliz a usted.

Era sincera, no mentía y sabia lo que le podía pasar a partir de ahora. Así era como le gustaba.

- Entrenaremos exactamente una hora, pero yo llevare las cuentas pues aquí el tiempo no funciona igual y podrías terminar perdiendo toda orientación aquí dentro. No harás mas que lo que yo te pida y nada mas. Después de entrenar, seguirás practicando el violín. Jamás te permitiré que lo dejes.

* * *

Finalmente llego hasta donde se encontraban los primeros guardias. Debió aguantar la respiración y cerrar los ojos. Lanzo un salto y de se coloco detrás del primero rompiendo su cuello de un movimiento. No hubo dejado que cayera cuando se arrojo contra su segundo blanco, pero este llego a voltearse y desarmar su arma. Lanzo una patada contra su mano y luego le golpeo con todas sus fuerzas en el cuello. Este cayo al suelo pero no le golpeo con la fuerza suficiente, tuvo que rematarlo en el mismo punto con una patada.

Miro por un momento los cadáveres. Sen sintió mareada pero no se dejo caer, no podía hacerlo. Debió recuperar de inmediato su compostura y seguir buscando el blanco. Logro encontrar un lugar por donde entrar, trepando por una de las paredes. La casa era amplia, eso era bueno. Considerando que no se espera que exista demasiada vigilancia. Después de romper la seguridad entro finalmente al edificio. No había seguridad, al menos parecía que así era. Era extraño, era incluso menor a la que esperaba.

Saco sus planos y comenzó a buscar el comedor. Sabia que iba a estar ahí, siempre estaba a esa hora en el comedor según los reportes que le mandaron. Llego finalmente pero no encontró a nadie. Era extraño, simplemente no parecía haber nada correcto. No había nada de seguridad, los dos guardias incluso se mostraron demasiado distraídos, de hecho nada parecía tener sentido.

No pudo reflexionar mas, de inmediato escucho un ruido y tuvo que esconderse. Esperando la peor de las posibilidades, saco uno de sus cuchillos y se puso lista para usarlo. Cuando finalmente apareció el causante del ruido junto con dos personas mas, se dio cuenta que la peor de las posibilidades era la que estaba ocurriendo en ese preciso momento.

Murder. Nombre código "Murder", el asesino mas terrible que haya atormentado a la legión. Fue el primer enemigo que tuvo que conocer, incluso tuvo que ver uno de sus asesinatos en el video. El hecho de que era un hombre con apariencia tan sobria y vestido inclusive de forma informal, sabia perfectamente que era un hombre peligroso. Su escolta era de hecho decorativa, solo una vez hizo uso de ellas y fue como carnada para que se distrajeran los guardias del anterior Uroloki. Una hora después se quedo sin guardia, pero el Uroloki recibió tres balazos en el cuello. Solamente le llamaban "Murder" ese es el nombre código con que fue bautizado y se supone que ella fue entrenada para contrarrestarle. Maldijo para sus adentros, se supone que no debiera estar ahí.

No escucho de lo que hablaban, de hecho lo único que hizo fue tratar de esconderse a toda costa. Trataba de no ser visible, eso seria catastrófico. No se supone que estuviera ahí, se supone que era una misión sencilla. Se supone que no debía haber un peligro demasiado grande… debía ser algo sencillo, algo sin dificultad.

Al principio se sintió aliviada cuando le paso de largo, pero algo no estaba bien. Debía haber una razón para que este llegase a la casa de un blanco de poco valor. Sabia que en ese momento podía irse e intentar terminar la misión o que podía seguir a "Murder"… sabia que era una estúpida por decidir seguirle.

* * *

- ¿Qué paso esta vez Jane?

Ella se sentía mal. Otra vez lo había arruinado, algo tan sencillo como tratar de pasear en un parque. Se sentía como una inútil, como basura. Lo había arruinado, de nuevo lo había arruinado. Lo peor era que se lo pregunto en esa habitación, una que había aprendido a odiar en apenas tres meses. No le gustaba el Maharya que veía en ella, ni le gustaba lo que le hacia. Había ocasiones que era lo suficientemente valiente para soportar el entrenamiento y hasta aprender varios movimientos pero al final terminaba en el suelo desangrándose. Demonios, odiaba estar en ese posición, la posición de una fracasada.

- Lo lamento señor, pero en el parque…

- Eso no importa ahora. En esta habitación solo me interesa tus capacidades en el combate y me temo que ya estas demasiado retrasada.

- Pero…

- Ahora me temo que tendremos que solucionar esto de una vez por todas.

Su espada de forma repentina se prendió en llamas y se puso en posición de combate. Ella estaba aterrada pero sabía que no podía demostrarlo.

-Ahora es momento de tu prueba. Te atacare con fuerza y tu deberás darme un golpe. Si fallas morirás, pero si logra golpearme me demostraras que eren apta para esta misión tan importante. ¿Entendiste?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, pero la realidad era que el miedo ante lo que venia apenas y le hacia comprender todo lo que le decia.

- Pues iniciemos.

Comenzó su ataque apeas y termino de hablar, un ataque directo a su muslo izquierdo que atravesó sin demasiados problemas, pero el verdadero dolor inicio cuando su espada fue cubierta por unas llamas azules antes de que retirase su arma de su cuerpo. El dolor le hizo arrodillarse, pero no bajo la mirada, la experiencia le decía que dejar de mirar a su adversario le podía costar la vida, y fue de esta manera que pudo ver a Maharya, mirándola de forma despectiva mientras movía su espada cubierta con el fuego como si fuese un juguete.

- mal, mal, mal… creo que esta será la ultima vez que luchemos.

Lanzo un ataque, fallido en esta ocasión, pues ella logro saltar y evitar que le golpease en el cuerpo en esta ocasión, pero este movimiento pareció ser cosa de suerte, pues los siguientes golpes no fueron esquivados con esa misma facilidad, en esta ocasión tuvo que hacer uso de su espada, y estos ataques eran demasiado fuertes, llegando incluso a golpearse con su propia arma al intentar protegerse, unos grandes moretones en su rostro se volvieron en la prueba de esto. Trato de hacer un contraataque, pero solo obtuvo unos golpes en su cuerpo y cortadas considerables.

Fue entonces que comenzó el gran dolor y desastre. Fue en un intento de hacer un golpe hacia su muñeca, uno que causase que soltase su espada pero su fracaso fue brutal y se presento con un corte, un corte preciso que le hizo perder su mano. La temperatura con la que ardía su espada impidió que comenzase a sangrar, pero el dolor, el terrible dolor, fue mas terrible que nunca. No podía distraerse con el, era grande pero el dolor no podia dejar que el dolor le hiciera perder su concentración. Esta pelea iba en serio, eso era lo que le había dicho, por lo que trato de tomar la espada con la mano izquierda y seguir luchando de esta manera.

Fue un fracaso. Había fracasado. Cuando tomo la espada con la otra mano y trato de seguir peleando pensó que podría ganar, que podría darle el golpe, pero fue un fracaso. El solo tuvo que apuntar con su espada y el fuego de esta se vino contra ella, quemando su traje y su piel, dejando su maltrecho cuerpo al descubierto. Incluso así pensó que podría lograr algo, demostrar que había luchado y que obtendría su perdón de alguna forma. Cuando fue atravesada con su espadas se dio cuenta que no era así.

- Has fallado… me temo que has fallado.

- Mi… señor…

- Todos estos años fueron un desperdicio, un terrible desperdicio… tanto que pude haber logrado en lugar de perder mi tiempo contigo…

- no… por favor…

- En lugar de eso, me dedique a jugar cuando pude crear un guerrero, me dedique a escuchar música cuando lo que quería era el grito de la guerra¡Me dedique a perder mi tiempo con una maldita mocosa desfigurada cuando debí hacer mi trabajo!

Jane no siguió escuchando y se dejo llevar por sus emociones, de la misma manera que se dejaba llevar en su vida pasada. Y en ese momento su emoción era la furia. Posteriormente no lograría recordar cual fue el movimiento que hizo, de cómo su ira llego a tal punto que sin importarle que una espada le tenia atrapada contra el suelo, pero hizo girar su cuerpo, aun cuando eso le hizo crecer de forma alarmante su herida hasta hacerla mortal, logrando patear y hacer que la espada se fuese de su curso original y de alguna manera levanto su espada y lanzo su golpe.

Después de eso todo fue oscuridad.

Hubo un momento, antes de que finalmente recobrase por completo la conciencia, en que se pregunto si estaba muerta. Si así era no estaba tan mal, pues el dolor se había desvanecido y sobre todo no tuvo que cargar con la sensación del fracaso. Se dio cuenta que no estaba muerta al abrir los ojos y reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba. Era la habitación que Maharya le había hecho y el se encontraba a su lado.

- Hasta que despertaste. Creí que dormirías otras seis horas mas.

- Señor… ¿pase la prueba?

- ¿Sigues viva? Entonces la respuesta es si – al decir esto le mostró su brazo, en donde se podía ver que había sido cortado de un solo golpe – eso si, no fue una experiencia agradable

- ¡Su brazo¡Perdóneme por favor!... yo… yo no quería.

- Tu no querías ¿que? – al decir esto su brazo se recupero al instante, volviendo a completarse en ese instante como si nada hubiese ocurrido – lo que hiciste fue mas que perfecto, mi querida niña.

- ¿En serio?

- Así es… mi pequeña, tuve que ser un poco rudo pero sabia que lo lograrías. Algún día, empezaremos a hacer grandes cosas juntos.

El la abrazo con fuerza. A pesar del enojo que sentía y de los sentimientos llenos de frustración que sentira a causa de esa pelea que acababa de tener, ella le creyó. Ella estaba segura que nunca le mentiría, no a ella. Después de todo, era su pequeña y por eso le correspondió con fuerza su abrazo y derramo unas cuantas lagrimas de felicidad.

* * *

La segunda casa. ¿Cómo demonios no pensó en la segunda casa? Se trataba de una pequeña casa hecha para los visitantes o ciertas reuniones informales puesto que la casa principal era, honestamente, muy fea y con un ambiente que llegaba a ser algo opresivo. La otra era en cambio pequeña pero a la vez sumamente cómoda, embellecida además por el jardín lleno de flores exóticas y algunas estatuas horribles de lo que llamaban arte moderno pero que solo parecían restarle belleza a lo que debían decorar.

Pero a ella no le importaba nada eso, sino el número el enorme numero de guardias que se encontraban protegiendo la casa. Mas de sesenta sin contar los que podrían estar adentro. Era un completo desastre, se suponía que fuesen únicamente unos cuantos pero ahora resultaba ser un pequeño ejército muy bien armado. Era un desastre, un completo desastre para ella y sabia que ahora debía abortar la misión y regresar a casa.

Mando al diablo el sentido común y decidió investigar un poco. Logro adentrarse, demasiado pensó. Como era posible que hubiesen tantos errores en la seguridad, era una algo que no le dejaba tranquila. No estaba bien, para nada estaba bien y el sentido común le decía que corriera, pero tenía tantos deseos de saber que era lo que estaba pasando. Subió hasta el tragaluz y fue un simple vistazo lo que le mostró la razón de que todo estaba saliendo tan mal.

El blanco era simplemente un patrocinador, un hombre que suministraba dinero y cuya importancia era apenas notable, pero en esa casa no solo se encontraba el, sino que además estaban, ahí frente a sus ojos, al menos diez de los lideres de sus enemigos. Los tenía bien identificados, siempre lo habían estado pero no tenían la fuerza necesaria para eliminarlos. Diez de los blancos mas importantes, todos ellos frente a sus ojos, algo que nunca hubiera imaginado, todos estos reunidos en lo que parecía ser una reunión informal. A su alrededor pudo ver que habían al menos diez guardias vigilando, incluyendo a Morder que examinaba cada rincón de la habitación. Sabia que para su nivel actual no era buena idea atacar y lo mejor era abortar o pedir refuerzos por el nivel de peligro o la recompensa que vendría de lograr un ataque efectivo.

Tomo un cuchillo y de forma cuidadosa se decidió a abrir la un pequeño hueco para escuchar lo que ocurría. Sabia que existía un motivo para que hubiese una reunión entre los diez hombres mas importantes del ejercito enemigo. Algo como eso solo ocurrí una vez en la vida y no podía desaprovecharla. Le tomo mucho trabajo, pero logro su objetivo.

- … bueno, la idea es muy buena, pero me cuesta algo de trabajo creer que realmente estamos en la posición para lograr algo como lo que propones.

- Señores, señores, señores. Deben dejar de preocuparse y aceptar que estamos en las condiciones necesarias para lograr nuestro movimiento final.

- ¡Yo no estoy para nada de acuerdo! – le interrumpió uno de ellos – ¡Podemos lanzar pequeños ataques claves pero un ataque de esas proporciones es inconcebible!

- Me temo que debo concordar con el. Un ataque que destruya por completo a la legión esta fuera de nuestro alcance.

- ¿En serio¿Por qué? – la forma en como dijo esto resulto sumamente ofensiva para los asistentes

- ¿Cómo que porque¡Nuestros conocimientos de la legión son todavía demasiado limitados¡no sabemos su numero, sus armas, ni su…!

- Tienen un ejercito de 1.2 millones de hombres entre soldados pasivos y activos, sus armas son en su mayoría de un calibre por demás pequeño, siendo la M-16 su armas mas grande. Tienen a su disposición aviones y helicópteros apaches pero en cantidades pequeñas, apenas llegando a los diez. Por ahora, su principal colaborador es el tal Randolph Titus, quienes algunos pronostican llegara a ser uno de los hombres mas ricos del mundo en unos cuantos años. ¿Qué mas les gustaría saber? Tengo aquí un montón de datos mas que quisiera compartir con ustedes.

Nadie en la sala hablo y no pudieron mas que contener el aliento. Parecía seguro, de hecho no demostraba la mas mínima señal de duda en su rostro, solo la mas pura de las confianzas mientras decía esto a sus expectantes compañeros.

- Pe..pe…¿Pero como obtuviste esos datos? – Dijo finalmente alguien con dificultad y la misma Jane estaba haciéndose esa misma pregunta, pero influenciada mas por la furia que por la sorpresa como quien había hablado.

- ¡Deben ser falsos! – Grito alguien

- No amigos, no son datos falsos. Verán, desde hace algunas semanas he tenido contacto con alguien de adentro. Un topo es como lo llaman en la jerga oficial.

- ¿Tuviste contacto con un topo y lo mantuviste en secreto!

- En mi defensa, ni yo estaba seguro de su fiabilidad. Me pasaba algunos datos, muy buenos, muy útiles pero aun así menores en comparación de lo que yo realmente deseaba, eso hasta ayer que me ha dado todos los datos fundamentales para destruir desde sus cimientos a la legión completa.

- Y aquí es donde inicia la duda… ¿Cómo confiar en tu topo?

- Yo también me preguntaba lo mismo. Así que para demostrar su importancia me ofreció un dato muy interesante, un dato por la cual decidí hacer los cambios pertinentes para nuestra reunión anual y llamar al buen Murder y su guardia completa para este día: Un intento de asesinato.

Jane estaba nerviosa, terriblemente nerviosa. No había terminado de hablar, pero sabia que acababa de cometer un terrible, un terrible error.

- Al parecer la legión planea llevar a cabo su gran movimiento lo mas pronto posible – continuo este – y para ello ha comenzado a entrenar al "demonio", pero todo indica que es un demonio demasiado débil y torpe, así que se le envío a cometer un asesinato, de nuestro humilde anfitrión cuya hospitalidad ahora agradecemos. Es obvio que solo se esperaba que hiciese un trabajo fácil pero el no encontrar a su blanco lo obligara a buscar por todos lados, o de lo contrario será declarada como "inútil" pero si muere en acción, sus planes se retrasaran al menos unos cuantos años, dejándonos a nosotros la posibilidad de asestar el golpe mortal queramos.

Maldición. Apenas se había dado cuenta en lo que se había metido.

- Apenas unos minutos atrás, alguien acciono nuestro sistema de seguridad, las cámaras que acabo de ordenar instalar señalaron el movimiento de alguien persiguiendo nada menos que a Murder y sobre todo, las alarmas de movimientos captaron alguien subiendo este edificio, de hecho se encuentra en este momento en el tragaluz. En este momento, debe estar encima de nosotros, a punto de lanzarnos un cuchillo o darme un disparo, sin saber que la guardia ya tiene órdenes de matarla…Ahora.

Por instinto se dio la vuelta y lanzo un cuchillo, acertando en el cuello de alguien que estaba detrás de ella. De inmediato salio un chorro de sangre y el cuerpo cayo al suelo mientras movía sus manos al cuello como ultimo acto en vida. De repente se sintió mal pero no se dejo vencer, no esta vez, así que se puso de pie y comenzó a correr, a la vez que escuchaba cientos de disparos que parecían salir de todos lados.

Lo había arruinado, lo había hecho todo mal. Es verdad, había descubierto lo del topo pero de que sirve si terminar muerto. No es algo que puedas contarle mas que a los gusanos o a la misma muerte en persona. Lanzo sus cuchillos y aniquilo a dos mas, o la menos estaba segura de ellos, en realidad no logro ver el resultado. Ahora mismo, dependía completamente de su velocidad, lo único que le interesaba era escapar. Lanzaba sus cuchillos casi a lo tonto y solo esperaba que realmente hubiesen dado a algo que estuviese vivo.

Algo obstaculizo su camino cuando estuvo entrando en el terreno de la mansión y saco su espada. Mas bien, lo que antes fue una espada, pues en realidad no era mas que un mango oxidado con fragmentos de lo que fue la espada original, pero la portaba pues había sido el quien se lo había entregado. Logro esquivar los disparos a quemarropa, y enterrarlo en el cuerpo de un atacante y lo hizo girar. No se sentía bien, un disparo se dio cerca de su oído y el dolor y el mareo no se hizo esperar, pero lo peor fue cuando saco el cuchillo. La sangre, la maldita sangre, apenas la vio salir y se volvió a sentir enferma. Tenia que controlarse, debía controlarse, no podía perder el sentido, no de nuevo.

Un disparo y sintió el proyectil atravesar su pierna. Levanto la mirada y se trataba de Murder en persona, apuntándole con su pistola. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. De inmediato cinco disparos se dieron contra ella. Ninguno erró, todos dieron en su cuerpo. No murió al instante, simplemente cayo al suelo mientras su cuerpo se iba paralizando poco a poco. Estaba muriendo, podía sentirlo. Esa sensación lo había sentido antes pero quien le hizo las heridas fue una persona completamente distinta.

* * *

- ¿Sabes para que te estoy entrenando verdad?

- Si señor… debo ser una asesina que servirá para dar muerte a los lideres de la oposición, teniendo como blanco principal a Murder, el asesino de lideres.

- ¿Y entiendes lo que eso significa?

- Si señor.

- ¿Entiendes que eso significa que vas a tener que matar?

- Por supuesto que si señor.

- ¿Y alguna vez has matado a alguien?

Esta vez su respuesta no fue inmediata. Bajo la mirada y en esa posición fue que tuvo de responderle con toda la verdad.

- No señor.

- Pues tendremos que remediar esto…sígueme.

La tomo de su mano y le hizo caminar por un camino que nunca había usado, no por lo menos que recordase. Nunca había pasado por ahí y de hecho era la primera vez que veía a varios soldados en un mismo lugar. Era un extraño pasillo, lleno de puertas y de retratos de tantas personas que ella jamás había visto.

En su camino se encontró con el. No le gustaba hablar con el, era un personaje demasiado siniestro en ocasiones, por no decir desagradable. Nueve veces eran las ocasiones en que lo había visto, en todas ellas visitando a su señor y mostrando esa docilidad tan desesperante y perturbadora que parecía caracterizarlo, exceptuando una vez, en donde demostró una fuerza que jamás imagino al verlo arrastrar un hombre ante su presencia, gritar palabras llenas de furia y luego… oscuridad. No lograba recordar lo que paso exactamente ese día pero fue algo desagradable sin duda.

Sabia que las apariencias engañaban, y la docilidad del Uroloki solo escondía al que parecía ser una bestia salvaje esperando ser soltada en la primera oportunidad.

- Mi amado señor – dijo este – me alegra que viniese pero yo puedo resolver este asunto… oh¿acaso mis ojos me engañan¿ah decidido hacer caso a las incoherencias de un idiota y traerla? Sabe, creo que no esta lista.

- Yo decido si esta lista o no, y he decidido que por lo menos para esto esta lista. Habla con el y dile que a aceptado. Dile que no quiero ninguna muestra de compasión o burla, quiero que luche sabiendo que su vida esta en juego.

- Si mi señor.

Este tomo un báculo que tenia apoyado en la pared y se fue sin nunca darle la espalda. Su señor entonces se arrodillo ante ella y le hablo colocando sus manos en sus hombros.

- Esta es la situación: Un maestro de la guerra se ha puesto furioso a causa de que se dejo manipular por dos de sus estudiantes, declarando para si el puesto que tu debes de ocupar. Ahora tu debes de defender tu honor luchando por el puesto que es tuyo por derecho y es matándolo…¿comprendes?

- si… debo de matarlo… mi primer asesinato.

- El primero de muchos… ahora ve, solo estaremos yo y el Uroloki, y la verdad lo ultimo que quiero hacer es recoger tu cadáver en pedazos así que no vayas a perder.

Se puso de pie en el acto y se fue siguiendo el mismo camino del Uroloki. Esta se quedo completamente muda mientras le veía retirarse. Tuvo que esperar unos momentos, por lo menos lo suficiente para que se le diese la señal, una señal que llego con el silbido agudo de un silbato.

Avanzo, sin saber en realidad que es lo que podría llegar a encontrar. De esta manera llego a lo que parecía ser una habitación vacía, solamente había un circulo blanco dibujado en ella, con los que llamaba señores fuera de este y un tercero en el medio, sosteniendo una espada y mirándola con desprecio. Mientras caminaba, tomo una espada que se encontraba en el suelo, siguiendo por completo sus instintos y se metió dentro de este. Su adversario era fácilmente cinco veces mayor que ella y sin duda mas fuerte. En ese momento llegaron a su mente varias ideas, debía hacer uso de su velocidad, de sus reflejos. No buscar una confrontación larga, debía ser rápida, precisa, algo que le de muerte rápidamente.

El fue el primero en atacar. Ella no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y termino en el suelo a causa de la fuerza del golpe, pero no había sido herida todavía. Se puso de pie, logrando tapar un segundo y tercer ataque, ambos le llevaron al suelo de nuevo pero no le causaron heridas mortales eso estaba bien. Trato de hacer un golpe mas, un mandoble y ella pudo esquivarlo y fue en ese momento en que lanzo su contraataque. Ella no se había dado cuenta en ese momento de la verdadera fuerza y velocidad de los golpes que acababa de ver y tampoco de los que ella dio. Para ese momento se esperaba que diese únicamente diese un golpe limpio y rápido. No se detuvo, cuando le corto el brazo, sino que siguió, completamente impulsada por sus instintos. Siguió cortando, cortando cada parte del cuerpo de su adversario que llegaba a ver. Solo se detuvo cuando cuándo la sangre mancho su rostro, y cuando vio lo que quedaba del cuerpo su reacción fue inmediata. Primero el malestar en el estomago, las nauseas y finalmente vomito, todo antes de que la oscuridad lleguase sobre ella, una oscuridad que ella ya conocía demasiado bien.

Despertó varias horas después. No estaba realmente segura de cuanto tiempo había pasado pero seguramente había sido un rato bastante largo. Se toco el rostro y parte del cuerpo, y se dio cuenta que la había limpiado. Nuevamente se encontraba en una habitación nueva. Últimamente conocía muchas habitaciones nuevas. Se sentia algo mal pero no pudo evitar explorar un poco. Su señor ya le había dicho antes que no era bueno ser tan curiosa, pero era un mal habito difícil de perder.

- ¡Es un fracaso!

Ese grito era del Uroloki, no había duda de ello. sus gritos se reconocían con demasiada facilidad y también eran muy fáciles de seguir. Ella siguió con sus instintos, siguió de donde venia la voz y siguió escuchando.

- Soy yo quien decide si es un fracaso o no.

- ¡Pero es un fracaso y uno terrible! No vale la pena engañarnos, ella es un fracaso monumental.

- Es su primera vez y dio muerte a uno de nuestros mejores soldados en menos de cinco minutos.

- ¡Y se desmayo al ver la sangre¡¿Qué clase de asesino se desmaya al ver sangres!

- ya casi he resuelto el problema, por lo menos ahora ya no tiene tantos problemas con la suya.

- Genial, entonces tenemos una asesina que no puede salir al publico sin que se ponga violenta y que se desmaya al ver sangre… Señor, con todo respeto, esto es muy importante y no puedo simplemente dejar que ponga sus esperanzas en una niña que ya debería estar guiando nuestras tropas según lo que usted prometio… todavía estamos a tiempo de elegir alguien mejor, alguien mas capacitado y que sea mas fácil de entrenar.

No contestaba. Sabia que nunca había sido apreciada por el Uroloki pero no sabia que realmente le pareciese tan despreciable. Era triste pero al menos contaba con una cosa, que su señor la respaldaría, el se lo había dicho, ella estaba mejorando y lograría estar lista para su misión.

- Tienes razón. Es mejor que la cambiemos pronto, de lo contrario solo perderemos el tiempo.

* * *

Murder le vio por unos instantes y le pateo el rostro. Concluyo que ya esta prácticamente muerta y que no valía la pena desperdiciar mas balas. Al verla tuvo que aceptar que le daba lastima. En realidad era una lastima, era una bonita niña.

- Tiren el cadáver de aquí.

La orden se acato por dos guardianes, llevándose el cadáver a un hoyo que ya se había comenzado a cavar horas antes. Los encargados de la labor hacían su trabajo, sin mostrar mucha preocupación, mas allá del hecho que no tenia nada de valor y que la sangre había manchado sus uniformes.

- Bueno… ¿Me ayudas a tirar el cadáver al hoyo o tendré que hacerlo yo solo?

- Ya, ya te oí… pero sabes, es tan pequeña que creo que tu solo la podrías meter adentro.

- Maldito holgazán… ok, lo haré yo solo.

Tomo el cuerpo, pero al comenzar a arrastrarlo sintió como si hubiera alguna clase de resistencia de su parte. Vio el cuerpo y se dio cuenta que seguía con vida.

- Carajo… sigue con vida.

- ¿Y que quieres que haga yo?

- Pues si vas a ser útil en algo, pues se responsable y dispárale en la cabeza.

- Mierda… eso lo debió haber hecho el comandante… ok, ahora mismo lo hago yo… esto va a ser un maldito batidero.

Saco una pistola y se preparo para disparar. No lo sabía en ese momento, pero fue lo último que haría en vida.

Le siguió sin decir una palabra. Siguiéndole por otro pasillo desconocido para ella. No preguntaba para que, pues ya sabia la triste respuesta. Siguió ese camino, completamente en silencio, hasta llegar a una puerta. Otra puerta que no tenia nada en especial mas que el hecho de que sabia que era la ultima.

- Detrás de esta puerta se encuentra la ciudad de Jump City – le dijo – al cruzarla llegaras al parque que se encuentra en ella. Camina recto hasta encontrar una pequeño túmulo de piedras. En ella encontraras instrucciones de cómo llegar a tu nuevo hogar. No te preocupes por tu mantenimiento ni nada, yo personalmente me encargare de que tengas una vida sin preocupaciones a partir de ahora y un tutor que se encargara de que no te pase nada. A partir de ahora, estas libre.

- ¿Puedo volver a verlo?

Maharya la miro. Hasta ese momento se había mantenido en silencio y ahora le venia con esa pregunta. Fue así como se dio cuenta que ella estaba realmente triste.

- No… como dije, eres libre. Ahora no tendrás que vivir con la vida que tenia preparada para ti y como muestra de buena voluntad te dejare vivir. Sal, y busca tu propia felicidad.

- No… no lo haré – dijo negando enfáticamente con su cabeza mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.

- Me temo que tendrás que hacerlo… Tu no eres… adecuada para esta clase de vida.

- puedo serlo…

- Ve afuera… consíguete una mascota, vive tu vida, hasta de un novio o una novia, alguien que quiera pasar tu vida contigo y olvídame de una vez. No me obligues a quitarte estos recuerdos a la fuerza.

- ¡Yo solo quiero ser feliz a su lado! – Jane finalmente se desmorono y cayo a sus pies – No quiero separrme de usted, no quiero… además, le prometí que lo haría feliz y yo no puedo serlo si usted no lo es…

- Deja de pensar en esas estupideces y vete. Muchos matarían por la oportunidad que yo te doy…

- ¡Se las cambio con gusto, yo solo quiero estar a su lado!... ¡Haré lo que pida¡Le llamare padre, entrenare mas duro, lo que sea¡por favor, déjeme estar a tu lado!... por favor… déjeme estar a su lado… por favor… por favor…

Maharya pensaba reprimirla pero decidió no hacerlo. Jane estaba llorando de una forma que jamás le había visto antes, realmente embargada por la tristeza de la separación. Decidió hacer otra cosa.

- ¿Estarías dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de quedarte a mi lado?

- Si… cualquier cosa… lo que usted diga…

- ¿Matar de nuevo por ejemplo?

- Lo que usted me pida… yo lo haré.

- Bien… porque hay un blanco, un blanco sencillo pero que te puede servir de entrenamiento. Si cumples con esa misión, considerare seriamente la posibilidad de que te quedes a mi lado.

Jane le miro un momento mientras su expresión cambiaba de la más profunda de las tristezas a la más sincera felicidad. Sus lagrimas siguieron corriendo y sus ojos se tornaban cada vez mas rojos, pero esta vez era por la posibilidad de que le permitiesen estar todavía con su amado señor.

- Muy bien, solo quiero que me hagas un favor – dijo mientras sacaba una empuñadura oxidada con los restos de una hoja rota – y es que deberás matarlo con esto. Deberás regresar con su hoja manchada en la sangre del enemigo. Haz esto y te prometo que nunca nos separaremos.

- Lo que usted quiera… lo que usted quiera mi señor… digo…

- Tranquila… esta bien que me llames así… esta bien...cuando estes lista podras llamarme padre.

* * *

- Señores, creo que podemos iniciar el ataque final en unas cuantas horas y si seguimos el esquema que les he presentado, podremos dar muerte al Uroloki y los nueve miembro del concilio en menos de 24 horas.

- ¿Qué hay de El¿Acaso tienes un plan para matarlo?

- Me temo que no es posible – confeso este – me temo que no podemos hacer nada contra el, pero si podemos arruinar su escenario. Por lo que sabemos, el cambiar el escenario causara que todo se venga abajo y tal vez pasen siglos antes de que esto vuelva a ocurrir y al final esta es nuestra mision.

- y sabiendo eso¿Qué te hace pensar que el no intervendrá contra nosotros?

- El no ha intervenido en años y no intervino cuando dimos muerte a su demonio – dijo señalando a Murder, quien estaba limpiando su arma – no hay razón para pensar que el actuara ahora… ¿Qué opinan?

Entre todos los presentes hubo un intercambio de miradas. Algunas todavía mostraban señas de desconfianza, pero en efecto parecía que estaban mas convencidos de lo que estuvieron al principio de la junta. Por lo general, era necesario que seis aprobasen un ataque para llevarlo a cabo. Por primera vez en treinta años, se acercaba una votación unánime.

Se escucharon varios gritos y las puertas se abrieron de golpe, entrando en ella gran parte de la guardia que se encontraba haciendo guardia, completamente aterrorizada.

- ¡Es una emergencia señor¡Debemos esconder a los señores!

- ¿Qué demonios ocurre? – pregunto Murder sin evitar mostrar su sorpresa .

- ¡Un ataque¡nos están atacando señor¡Ya perdimos al mas de veinte hombres!

- ¡ES IMPOSIBLE¡CUANTOS SON!

- Solo vimos a uno señor… solamente era uno.

- ¡Mierda!... La niña debió ser un señuelo.

- ¡Eres un imbecil¡Nos has traído a la muerte!

- Tranquilos, tranquilo todo el mundo – dijo de forma calmada – solamente es uno y no por nada traje a Murder aquí. Nuestro anfitrión me dijo que tenía un sótano aquí mismo. Solamente entremos y que nuestro hombre se encargue del resto ¿no es así Murder?

- Si señores… ustedes pueden estar tranquilos.

No tardaron mucho en abrir la puerta y bajar hacia el sótano, dejando toda la responsabilidad de su seguridad a Murder. El no tardo nada y aprovecho que casi toda sus fuerzas estaban dentro para cubrir toda probable entrada de este intruso. No había forma de que se asomase sin terminar siendo picadillo.

Esperaba una entrada triunfal, algo demasiado impactante como el tragaluz o la ventana. En su lugar escucho como alguien toco la puerta y pregunto cínicamente si podía entrar. Lanzo primera orden de ataque, con diez hombres disparando hacia la puerta, mientras los demás esperaban expectantes. Eran hombres bien entrenados y la primera ronda de disparos tuvo su efecto, destruyendo por completo la puerta sin dejar rastro de ella. Inmediatamente, diez hombres mas se prepararon para disparar mientras los otros recargaban municiones.

Entonces apareció. Era una figura pequeña, pero se notaba que era formidable pues podía sentir desde la distancia la maldad que esta despedía desde la distancia. Estaba completamente manchada en sangre, seguramente de los hombres que acababa de matar, y portaba una espada negra, una que llegaba a imponerse de solo verla y que incluso parecía ser una con el guantelete que usaba en el brazo. . Hubo un momento en que incluso pensó en que se trataba de la niña a la que acababa de matar pero la elimino de inmediato. Ella no era así de fuerte, no tenia esa presencia ni esa mirada llena de desprecio.

Antes de que lanzase la orden de atacar por segunda vez, este lanzo una lluvia de cuchillo, esa fue la impresión que dio. Como fuese, elimino a cinco de sus hombres de uno solo ataque. De inmediato dio una orden distinta, y era la de disparar a discreción, creando una lluvia de plomo que se impacto directamente contra el.

No cayo, ni siquiera se movió ante todo esto. No hubo nadie que no se paralizase por el miedo al ser testigos de cómo decenas de armas no parecieron darle muerte. Solo levanto la cabeza y sonrío.

Murder no fue capaz de ver sus ataques, ni siquiera era capaz de entender realmente que era lo que estaba pasando en medio del caos de sangre y balas que ocurrió ahí adentro. Hubo momentos en los que la tuvo cerca y le disparo directamente a la cabeza sin que ocurriese algo. Fue testigos de cómo decenas de hombres eran despedazados de la forma mas brutal frente a sus ojos. Parecía que no quería dejar el mas mínimo rastro de que alguna vez fueron seres humanos. Cabezas cercenadas, brazos cortados en pedazos, y torsos abiertos por la mitad, todo frente a sus ojos, pero lo peor era ese demonio cubierto de la sangre de sus victimas y sobre todo, sonriendo por lo que hacia.

A el lo dejo para el final. Trato de recargar su pistola pero esta se partió en dos frente a sus ojos. Apenas levanto al mirada, pudo sentir como sus brazos y piernas fueron cortados sin que pudiese reaccionar de alguna manera para defenderse. Estando en el suelo, puedo verla bien. Pudo verla y fue que la reconoció. Era ella, era difícil de creer pero era ella. Incluso tenia las heridas que le hizo en el pecho apenas unos minutos atrás, esas heridas ya debieron haberla hecho ahogarse en sangre pero ahí estaba, frente a el.

- ¿Con que tu eres el gran Murder? Asesino de asesinos, temor del concilio y la persona que siempre considere que seria mi mas gran de rival… que decepción… ¿Sabes porque te deje al ultimo? – dijo esta sin perder nunca su irritante sonrisa – pues porque quiero agradecerte. Nunca entendí porque me consideraban un fracaso, pero ahora lo se. Era porque no desplegaba mi potencial y gracias a ti lo he hecho. Como recompensa, serás testigo de todo lo que voy a hacer.

Lo tomo del cuello y lo apoyo contra la pared de forma viese hacia cierto punto especifico de la habitación. Demonios, se dijo para si mismo. Era la puerta del sótano, ahí se encontraba la puerta del sótano. Abrió la puerta de golpe y entro para sacarlos a todos, en medio de gritos y suplicas de quienes antes eran hombres orgullosos. Tuvo que ser testigo de ese interrogatorio, tuvo que ver las muertes horribles incluso para el. Ni siquiera la muerte seria un consuelo, pues sabia que lo que le tocaría seria igual o peor.

* * *

Maharya se encontraba sentado en su trono cuando regreso. La miro fijamente antes de ponerse de pie y saludarle.

- Has vuelto

- Y con la sangre de mis blancos tal y como me lo pediste. Además de algo de información.

- ¿En serio?

- Si… con ella podremos destruir de un solo golpe a todos nuestros enemigos.

- Maravilloso, simplemente maravilloso. Solo debo darle la información al Uroloki y podremos planear un ataque lo mas pronto posible.

- Pero antes mi señor, quisiera que me respondiera una pregunto.

- Oh… te vas unas horas y me has dejado terriblemente intrigado…¿Qué quieres saber?

- ¿Por qué les dijo acerca de mi ataque?... de hecho y aprovechando, quisiera que dijera el porque les fundo en primer lugar.

Había cambiado, sin duda había cambiado lo suficiente. Su mirada, era simplemente magnifica, simplemente magnifica.

- Ellos nacieron como una llave para controlarnos a nosotros mismos. Siempre creyeron que servían a una divinidad que fuese mi enemiga pero solo sirvió para que nos preparásemos para la gran ocasión. Sobre ti, pues simplemente note que necesitabas un empujoncito. Sabia que eras perfecta, de hecho nunca pensé seriamente en dejarte ir, pero necesitabas que te iniciases rápido.

- Vaya… me siento conmovida.

- Al final funciono y eso es lo que cuenta… ¿todavía tienes la espada que te di verdad?

- ¿Dite? Por supuesto que si, si no le es molestia espero que me la regale.

- Con gusto Jane…

- Redrum señor… ahora mi nombre es Redrum… quiero homenajear al hombre que me hizo quien soy ahora.

- Que conmovedor… ¿Dejaste a uno vivo?

- Si… me dio lastima y además me encantaba ver el rostro que ponía mientras su comandante era despedazado.

- Ah mi pequeña Redrum… eres magnifica, simplemente magnifica.

- Señor… si no es molestia… quisiera hacer una pregunta mas.

- La que quieras, has la pregunta que quieras.

- ¿Es feliz?

Repentinamente su rostro cambio de nuevo. Su rostro volvió a ser el de la niña que conocía y que le complacía a costa de lo que era bueno para ella, ahora esperando la respuesta que saliese de el.

- Si… soy feliz… y puedes quedarte conmigo el tiempo que quieras.

- Genial – dijo sonriendo – ahora yo también soy feliz.

Ella corrió para abrazarle. Mientras acariciaba su cabeza no paraba de pensar en las maravillas que estaban por venir. Solo faltaba uno mas, una mas a quien preparar. La mitad demonio, aquella que seria la que marcase su victoria final. Solo unos años mas, solo debía esperar unos años mas.

El palabrerio de Ulick

Pues finalmente el capitulo 0 esta terminado y por lo tanto oficialmente todo lo que es la historia de El Emisario de la Oscuridad. Lo hubiera terminado antes pero cuestiones tanto personales como de salud han hecho que me quede trabado completamente con todas mis historias, pero voy a tratar de avanzar poco a poco con todo lo que tengo pendiente.

Como comente, esta es una historia que se da antes del inicio de la historia, de hecho en el reclutamiento de Redrum y su formación. No es algo fundamental pero simplemente me dieron ganas de escribirlo, en parte muestra un poco la brutalidad a la que llegaba Redrum, además de que se muestra levemente la fuerza del Uroloki en lo físico y que creo que nunca mencione. Tal vez no sea fundamental para la historia, de hecho tal vez fue un vil relleno, pero me gusta pensar que de esta manera esta un poco mas completa.

A todos aquellos que lean esto no puedo mas que agradecerles, disculparme por mis retrasos y espero no decepcionarles ni aquí ni en las demás cosas que tengo planeadas.

Muchas gracias y hasta la próxima.


End file.
